Le sort de beaucoup
by Julie Winchester
Summary: Dix ans après que l'Anneau ait été détruit, des rois couronnés, et qu'un hobbit ait épousé un nain, la paix règne sur tous les pays. Mais ainsi qu'ils vont l'apprendre, le mal réside encore en Terre du Milieu, et il va frapper pour ses propres gains égoïstes. Quand la Comté, et Bilbon, seront menacés, l'ancien Porteur de l'Anneau trouvera de nombreux alliés à ses côtés (...)
1. De mauvais vents dans les ténèbres

**ChickenCondition : Tes examens, stages et rapports de stage auront au moins eu l'avantage de t'éviter tous les cliffhangers du Futur Modifié ! Je ne doute pas que certains passages t'aient secouée et touchée... Merci pour tes compliments et voilà la suite !**

**Noooo Aime : Il a l'air particulier ton père^^ J'imagine la tête du docteur qui t'a recousue... Je proteste, je ne suis pas sadique. La preuve je t'ai laissé le choix de poser une question :p Tant mieux si j'ai bien retranscrit l'ambiance !**

**Non les voleurs sont arrivés à ce moment-là par pure coïncidence. Bien vu pour le coup de se couper la langue, moi je pensais surtout à toutes les sal*peries qu'il devait y avoir dessus... Cela dit pour _vouloir_ ressembler à un orque il doit pas être sain d'esprit...**

**Non mais meuf ! Quand tu t'endors en lisant un chapitre, 1) tu continues pas de lire, 2) tu m'envoies pas un MP pour me le dire ! Tu vas te coucher dès que tu te réveilles, je survivrai de pas recevoir de tes nouvelles dans la nuit ! Et en plus elle s'excuse. Lectrices, lecteurs, cette fille est officiellement une cinglée :p**

**Bien vu la pose pour dormir incognito à la fac ! Je ferai passer la technique, ma beta y entre en septembre (si tout va bien, croisons les doigts pour le bac) elle risque d'en avoir besoin !**

**Et oui le dernier faisait exprès d'essayer de pousser Thorin au meurtre pour échapper à son employeur/se... Que tu retrouveras dans cette fic d'ailleurs. Ce qui te répondra quant à la question de qui peut être si terrifiant...**

**Si tu détestes le angst, qu'est-ce que tu fais sur cette saga, sérieux ? XD tu es maso, tu aimes souffrir ? Oui je passe toujours un bon moment à lire tes bêtises !**

**Justelaura : Et non, pas de mal de tête ! Et je n'ai jamais aimé l'alcool, pour autant que je me souvienne... Au début je me forçais à essayer de boire du champagne aux anniversaires et puis j'ai fini par assumer. Cela dit on peut boire sans aller jusqu'à se saouler, je tiens à le souligner !**

**Que Bilbon parte sans Lili aurait été bizarre, et s'il ne l'avait pas hissée en premier comment veux-tu qu'ils la récupèrent après ? Je ne crois pas qu'il existe de régime de thé, non, mais même si je me trompe je ne risque pas d'en faire un, j'aime trop le thé ! J'en bois d'ailleurs souvent pendant que je traduis...**

**Les nains et les hommes ne sont (probablement) pas pédophiles, mais ils auraient pu lui faire beaucoup de mal quand même, ou la menacer pour pousser Bilbon puis les autres à coopérer... Pourquoi tant de gens n'aiment pas Bilbon... Parce que même ce hobbit ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde, j'imagine ! Les voleurs se sont probablement arrêtés parce que s'ils disparaissaient trop longtemps, ça attirerait l'attention. Je compatis pour la musique de Blanche-Neige !**

**Oui j'imagine qu'il y a un contrat à signer pour devenir méchant de fiction, qui inclut une clause 'idées déplacées' ! Je ne vois que cette explication ! En fait, pour Bilbon courir dans le noir est sa meilleure chance, il risque moins de se faire attraper !**

**Ne t'inquiète pas pour les bruitages, il y a un certain passage dans le chapitre où j'ai mis en commentaire pour ma beta 'tin tin tin !' alors tu sais... Et non, pas de Bilbon gravement blessé dans ce chapitre pour changer... **

**Haha ! Victoire ! Bilbon et Thorin ont gagné le concours du couple le plus adorable ! Médaille d'or ! Et oui Holdred risque de coller sa frangine un bon moment maintenant... Bilbon est très doué pour s'auto-dévaluer et broyer du noir... Il va bien avec Thorin du coup xD**

**Disons que les pensées de Dernwyn sont une sorte de prélude à ce qui va se passer dans cette fic... Je n'en dis pas plus !**

**Aliena wyvern : Tu as raison d'avoir peur *rire sadique***

**Sabrinabella : Tout est dans le 'pour l'instant' justement... *rire sadique, bis***

**Julindy : Et oui c'est loin d'être fini !**

**Le sort de beaucoup**

**(-)**

**Résumé : « De la pitié de Bilbon pourrait dépendre le sort de beaucoup » – Gandalf le Gris**

**« Nombreux sont les vivants qui mériteraient la mort et les morts qui mériteraient la vie. Pouvez-vous la leur rendre ? … Même les grands sages ne peuvent connaître toutes les fins. » – Gandalf le Gris**

**Dix ans après que l'Anneau ait été détruit, des rois couronnés, et qu'un hobbit ait épousé un nain, la paix règne sur tous les pays.**

**Mais ainsi qu'ils vont l'apprendre, le mal réside encore en Terre du Milieu, et il va frapper pour ses propres gains égoïstes. Quand la Comté, et Bilbon, seront menacés, l'ancien Porteur de l'Anneau trouvera de nombreux alliés à ses côtés, de vieux amis comme de nouveaux visages, pour faire face à la nouvelle menace.**

**Cependant la plus grande menace est celle qu'ils pourraient ne pas pouvoir contourner : le Destin lui-même. Car le Destin s'est vu refuser des vies qu'il était censé prendre il y a des années, et le même hobbit qui cherche à arrêter la main du Destin pourrait être celui qui le fera basculer.**

**(-)**

**Notes : Major Character Death (vous voyez que je vous préviens) ! **

**Pour ceux qui voudraient savoir à l'avance de qui il s'agit. Vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP, si vous avez un compte. Dans le cas contraire, je vais faire comme l'auteur, et vous proposer mon e-mail : julie . 231 hotmail. fr vous supprimez les espaces bien sûr. Je répondrai, je vous demanderai juste de ne pas donner la réponse en review. Et hum... Cette fic est longue. Pas autant que la première, mais presque 30 chapitres au total.**

**Est compté comme un 'major character' tout personnage dont on peut voir le point de vue. Mais pas d'enfant. Vous ne verrez pas mourir un seul enfant dans cette saga. (Et bien sûr, warning angst, ça va de pair avec le MCD)**

**(-)**

**Chapitre 1 : De mauvais vents dans les ténèbres**

**Résumé : La célébration des dix ans est censée partager la joie de la paix à travers le pays. Une obscurité se glisse à l'intérieur et frappera près du cœur.**

(-)

Tout semblait si bien poli que Bilbon ne pouvait presque pas le supporter. Les pierres elles-mêmes semblaient briller de l'attention qu'on leur avait accordée, et la montagne avait pris vie en si peu de temps. Il avait l'impression que c'était hier qu'ils avaient commencé à nettoyer et préparer la montagne pour la grande célébration.

Il avait l'impression que beaucoup d'autres choses avaient eu lieu hier, aussi.

Dix ans. Dix ans de règne, et peu après, de mariage. Quelque chose voletait dans sa poitrine à cette idée, et il tendit la main pour s'appuyer sur la barrière tandis qu'il baissait les yeux vers les allées et venues du royaume. Tous les nains en bas bougeaient comme si les pierres elles-mêmes les y incitaient, courant avec des biens et des livraisons, tous déterminés à ce que cette fête reste dans les mémoires. Erebor, la montagne, semblait presque respirer avec la production en cours, les halls scintillant et l'or brillant. Le vent soufflait au-dessus des portes et dans la montagne, agitant les divers bannières et drapeaux de soie suspendus partout. Bilbon fixa la scène, fasciné, se sentant à nouveau comme un enfant qui observait les feux d'artifice de Gandalf pour la première fois.

C'était merveilleux. Simplement magique. Et savoir pourquoi on faisait cela, que tout était pour célébrer son incroyable époux... cela suffisait à mettre un sourire sur son visage et de la joie dans sa cœur.

« V'z'êtes pas supposé vous promener tout seul, votre majesté. »

Eh bien, ça n'avait pas mis longtemps.

« Dril, je ne peux faire grand-chose depuis les appartements, dit Bilbon en essayant de garder l'irritation hors de sa voix. Je voulais voir ce qui se passait.

\- Ce qui est bel et bon, mais sa majesté le Roi allait venir vous rejoindre, en fait. »

Le large nain lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Et il n'aime pas ne pas vous trouver. Vous auriez pu tomber dans un autre trou de lapin. »

Il aurait dû savoir que c'était en rapport avec ce trou d'air. Deux ans et c'était _encore_ un argument que Thorin ne cessait de répéter encore et encore.

« Ce trou était loin d'être aussi petit qu'un terrier de lapin, et qu'est-ce que j'étais censé faire ? Laisser ma petite-nièce en bas ? »

Cependant, il avait un grand sourire lorsqu'il termina, et Dril eut un rire bon enfant. Ça _avait_ été une aventure. Et Thorin avait menacé pendant une bonne semaine de tresser des clochettes dans ses cheveux pour pouvoir le suivre.

Bilbon n'était pas entièrement certain que son mari _plaisantait._ Et il était certain que s'il en avait la moitié d'une occasion, Thorin aurait placé des clochettes dans ses cheveux en une journée, s'il ne les avait pas déjà faites.

« Lili aurait trouvé une sortie. C'est une racaille, ça oui. »

En cela, Bilbon ne pouvait pas le contredire. Hildili était une me_nace,_ encore plus que son grand frère. Même âgée de six ans désormais, elle avait encore un sourire qui annonçait les ennuis.

« Lili a l'esprit de sa mère et la tendance de son père à faire des bêtises, tandis que son frère a un peu de malice mais plus le côté _att_entionné de Fili et l'obstination de Dernwyn.

\- Ça en fait juste deux terreurs. Des terreurs mignonnes, remarquez. »

C'était peut-être l'une des meilleures descriptions des petits qu'il avait entendues.

_«___Pourquoi êtes-vous vraiment venu à ma poursuite ? demanda Bilbon quand l'autre conversation mourut naturellement. Je suis là, je prends juste une pause de mes 'devoirs' royaux qui, vraiment, devraient être entre les mains de Fili- »

Dril s'éclaircit la gorge pour l'interrompre. Bilbon fronça les sourcils jusqu'à ce qu'il sente deux bras s'enrouler autour de lui par derrière.

« Parce que je n'aime vraiment pas ne pas savoir où tu es, murmura Thorin. »

Dril lui adressa un rapide hochement de tête et les laissa seuls pour observer la grande salle en bas.

« Et je n'aime pas être seul.

\- Tu étais entouré par le Conseil je doute fort que tu étais seul. On pourrait croire que tu voudrais plus de temps seul après ces bêtises. »

Thorin renifla.

« Ils s'améliorent. Le fils de Nadr, Valdr, était là aujourd'hui.

\- Oh ? Comment était-il ?

\- Bon, très bon. Il connaît bien les affaires, même si sa discussion préférée implique les jeunes femmes qui viennent du Rohan. Apparemment Dernwyn a fait une impression _très_ favorable aux jeunes nains. »

Bilbon éclata de rire, s'appuyant contre son mari. Une mèche de cheveux argentés tomba à côté de la tresse de mariage de Thorin, et Bilbon fit courir son doigt dessus avec affection. Il n'y avait pas que de l'argent, pas encore. Mais une bonne partie des cheveux de Thorin avait commencé à grisonner et scintiller, ce qui le faisait grommeler plus souvent qu'à son tour. Les cheveux de Bilbon, en revanche, étaient toujours dorés et bouclés, ce qui ne faisait qu'agacer davantage son époux.

En vérité, il y avait un petit carré grisonnant à la base de sa nuque, caché derriè_re s_es cheveux. Mais _ça,_ personne n'avait encore besoin de le savoir. Surtout pas Thorin. Son époux ne l'admettrait jamais, mais Thorin jubilerait absolument et ils le savaient tous.

« Pourquoi je me fais pourchasser, déjà ? demanda Bilbon, une lueur de sérieux dans la voix. »

Thorin poussa un soupir et attira Bilbon plus profondément dans ses bras.

« Tu sais pourquoi, dit-il doucement. »

Il le savait. Et il détestait, _détestait,_ que rien de ce qu'il pouvait dire ou faire n'apaise les peurs de son mari.

« Thorin, nous n'avons que la paix depuis des a_nnée_s maintenant. Des années. Nos plus grands alliés sont en route pour nous rejoindre à la fête, avec leurs propres armées, il n'y a absolument rien qui puisse arriver. Nous sommes en sécurité. »

Il déglutit et laissa sa main glisser des cheveux de Thorin jusqu'à sa joue.

« _Je suis_ en sécurité. »

Thorin ne répondit pas. Bilbon n'insista pas : ses paroles ne _pouva_ient offrir aucun réconfort comme celui que fournissaient son cœur battant et sa présence. Si la prise de Thorin était un peu plus étroite, ses mains étalées d'un air possessif sur la poitrine et le ventre de Bilbon, eh bien, il ne pouvait vraiment p_as blâm_er son époux. Dix ans plus tôt, Bilbon avait failli mourir pour les sauver tous. Et seulement trois ans après cela, i_l a___v__ait failli être assassiné aux mains de deux nains visant à 'purifier' la montagne des étrangers à l'intérieur. Puis juste deux ans auparavant, il y avait eu des voleurs à sortir de sous la montagne. Trois avaient été tué dans la courte escarmouche qui avait suivi, et les deux autres étaient morts en prison de leurs propres mains.

Mais il y avait la paix depuis. La Forêt Noire était pratiquement reprise, laissant Legolas le seul héritier du royaume. Le Roi Elessar rapportait la paix le long des frontières du Gondor. La Reine Morwen écrivait souvent à Dernwyn au sujet des bonnes fortunes qui étaient arrivées aux Rohirrim et de Théoden qui porterait bientôt la couronne. Et en ce moment même, plusieurs hobbits courageux faisaient le voyage avec des gardes nains vers Erebor, juste pour leur rendre visite et célébrer dix ans de liberté du Mordor, dix ans de rois couronnés à travers la Terre du Milieu, et de façon plus privée, dix ans de mariage entre un roi nain et un hobbit anciennement de Cul-de-Sac.

La paix. Ils avaient enfin la paix.

« Pessimiste, accusa doucement Bilbon. »

Il donna un coup de coude à Thorin qui grogna mais ne nia pas.

« Et moi qui croyais que tu me faisais suivre par la Garde parce que je venais d'être malade.

\- _C'était_ une raison. Juste pas la principale. Vraiment, tu pourrais faire tout ce dont tu as besoin depuis les appartements royaux.

\- Et manquer les allées et venues de la montagne ?

\- Oui, dit Thorin avec obstination. »

Bilbon roula des yeux.

« La semaine dernière tu étais tellement malade que tu pouvais à peine t'asseoir au lit, a_lors_ je ne compte pas m'excuser d'être concerné. »

La moitié de la montagne avait été malade : Thorin lui avait dit autrefois que les nains ne pouvaient pas tomber malades, mais après des contacts permanents avec les hommes pour le commerce, la maladie occasionnelle arrivait. Au moins Dwalin n'était pas tombé malade cette fois, car Bilbon n'avait pas eu l'énergie de sortir du lit pour lui crier dessus. Encore.

« Je vais bien, en fait. Je suis pratiquement guéri. Juste une petite toux. »

Et une tendance occasionnelle à voir tourner la pièce, mais _ça_ son mari n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Il irait bien. Oin l'avait dit... Globalement.

Son mari l'épingla d'un regard, mais heureusement ne dit rien.

« Tu mettrais mon cœur plus en paix si tu _te r_eposais, dit Thorin. »

Bilbon lui adressa une mine renfrognée, parce que _ça_ n'était pas juste.

« C'est de la triche, marmonna Bilbon. »

Mais Thorin l'avait et il le savait. Si ça rendait son époux heureux, quoi que ce soit, il y avait des chances que Bilbon essaye au mo_ins _de le faire. Même si ça incluait de s'asseoir dans l'ennuyeuse salle principale de l'aile royale pour satisfaire les inquiétudes de son mari. Thorin pressa un baiser sur sa tempe.

« Si ça veut dire que tu te reposeras sans te surmener, alors oui, je triche. Entre m'inquiéter de quelqu'un visant à faire une déclaration politique en te faisant du mal, et te regarder tomber malade, encore plus malade qu'à Esgaroth il y a toutes ces années...

\- Oh, insiste, fais-toi plaisir, grommela Bilbon. »

Il se rappuya cependant contre Thorin avec un soupir. Sa tête fit un cliquetis quand elle rencontra le mithril tressé dans la barbe de Thorin.

« Je vais retourner dans les appartements. Je voulais... juste voir ce qui se passait. C'est brillant, tout ça pour te célébrer. »

Il ne put retenir le sourire qui monta.

« Ils sont tous là pour toi. Tous ravis que tu sois leur roi.

\- Ils sont aussi là pour toi, fit remarquer Thorin. »

Mais quand Bilbon jeta un regard par-dessus les épaules, le visage de son nain était devenu un peu rose d'embarras.

« Tu nous as tous sauvés, il y a dix ans. Et personne ici ne l'oubliera jamais. »

Non, Bilbon le savait. Ori lui avait dit qu'ils avaient commencé à écrire les nouveaux parchemins d'histoire, et Bilbon avait une place proéminente à côté des héroïques Durin. C'était assez pour faire rougir un hobbit. _Lui_ dans un livre d'histoire ! Sa mère ne l'aurait jamais cru.

Peut-être que si. Dans tous les cas, elle aurait ri et exigé de le lire. Cela le fit sourire.

« Je n'aurais pas pu finir sans toi, fit remarquer Bilbon. Si tu ne m'avais pas porté... Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fai_t. »_

Peut-être qu'il y serait arrivé. Peut-être qu'il aurait pu atteindre le sommet du Mont du Destin par lui-même.

Mais il n'aurait jamais eu la force au dernier moment sans la présence de Thorin. Même quand Bilbon l'avait pris pour une simple hallucination, cela avait quand même boosté sa détermination lui avait donné le pouvoir de rejeter l'Anneau et d'achever la tâche. Non, Thorin ne s'accordait jamais assez de crédit. Si Thorin n'était pas arrivé, Bilbon était à peu près certain qu'il n'y serait jamais arrivé. Et si Thorin n'était jamais venu à Cul-de-Sac cette fameuse nuit, Bilbon n'aurait jamais su à quel point il pouvait être fort.

Thorin déposa un autre baiser – celui-là au sommet de la tête de Bilbon – et jeta un regard au travail en bas.

« C'est splendide à regarder, dit Bilbon en haussant les sourcils. Et tu es là avec moi, alors techniquement, il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter... »

Son époux pouvait soupirer comme personne.

« Pour un petit moment, acquiesça Thorin. »

Bilbon eut un grand sourire. Après la fête, Thorin serait beaucoup moins inquiet. Et la fête elle-même serait magnifique, Thorin allait voir.

Il s'appuya contre son époux, les mains de Thorin l'encadrant toujours, et sourit avec contentement.

(-)

La forêt défilait à toute vitesse tandis qu'elle courait. Tout avait l'air trop grand, trop sombre, et tout était terrifiant. Son estomac était serré, trop serré, et elle enveloppa une main autour tandis qu'elle se précipitait. Des branches menaçaient de la faire trébucher ou de la trahir. Les feuilles bruissaient dans le vent, et il y avait quelque chose d'important ici – une odeur, peut-être, son père parlait toujours des odeurs pour la chasse. Mais elle était la proie maintenant, et tout lui sortait de la tête parce que du sang coulait le long de son visage et avait éclaboussé ses vêtements et ses pieds lui faisaient mal et saignaient à cause du sol.

Pendant tout ce temps, elle entendait les hurlements de ceux derrière elle, ceux qu'elle avait abandonnés dans sa tentative de s'échapper.

Elle continua de courir.

Les arbres commencèrent à devenir plus fins et séparés, lui offrant un chemin plus facile, et enfin elle émergea des bois. La lune n'était pas tout à fait pleine, mais elle pouvait quand même apercevoir la terre devant elle : la cité brillant au loin, la rivière scintillante qui sortait de la forêt sur sa droite.

Et loin devant, la grande montagne qui perçait le ciel. _Erebor._

Ils devaient se rapprocher, maintenant. Avec un sanglot elle se força à avancer. Elle devait atteindre Erebor. Elle devait trouver de l'aide. Aussi terrifiée et impuissan_t_e qu'elle soit, comment s'en sortaient les autres ? Non, c'était elle qui avait de la chance. _Que ferait Bilbon ?_

Bilbon avait marché à travers la Terre du Milieu avec le pire ennemi du monde suspendu à son cou, et il n'était qu'à moitié Touque. Elle était une Touque à part entière, et elle pouvait faire ça.

« Chope-la ! »

Elle fit_ volte-face, ses longs _cheveux blonds l'empêchant de voir devant elle avant qu'elle ne les écarte de ses yeux. Ils étaient là, sortant de la forêt derrière elle. Elle ne pouvait pas en combattre trois, même avec la petite lame qu'elle avait insisté pour porter.

Le bruit de sabots galopants lui fit faire volte-face à nouveau, la terreur lui retournant l'estomac. Doux Eru, est-ce qu'ils avaient fait demi-tour pour la piéger ? C'était un cheval, c'était définitivement un cheval-

Un sifflement dans l'air fut le seul avertissement qu'elle obtint avant que ceux qui la chassaient ne tombent au sol. Elle fixa les flèches, ne comprenant pas tout à fait ce qui s'était passé. Aucun ne bougeait, et la lune éclairait juste assez le ciel pour qu'elle voie les flèches dépassant de leurs poitrines. _Morts, ils sont morts, ils ne peuvent plus te suivre._ Elle se força à prendre une inspiration.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Elle se retourna, stupéfaite par la voix. C'était impossible. C'était juste _impossible._ Elle fit volte-face et fixa la personne à qui elle avait longtemps pensé.

« Tauriel ? murmura-t-elle. »

Les yeux de l'elfe s'écarquillèrent en la reconnaissant. Et ce fut la dern_ière____chose qu'elle vit avant que ses propres yeux _ne se ferment et que son corps en fasse simplement autant.

Elle entendit encore son nom appelé avec horreur.

« _Esmeralda_ ?! »

(-)

La nuit était froide, la_ b_rise acérée, mais aucune n'était source d'inquiétude. Il n'y avait rien à voir à travers le champ devant Erebor, et personne n'était attendu avant le lendemain. En somme, c'était une nuit paisible.

Legolas n'était donc pas sûr de ce qui l'avait fait descendre vers les portes, où se trou_vait la Gar_de. Tauriel n'était pas en retard avec sa patrouille de la frontière, mais on ne lui avait pas non plus assigné la tâche. Elle lui avait simplement dit que quelque chose dans le vent l'avait appelée, et il avait fait confiance à son intuition, surtout quand elle avait chevauché à toute vitesse vers la Forêt Noire.

Malgré la promesse de Kili en train de l'attendre dans leurs appartements, Legolas était resté sur le mur, debout avec les Gardes, guettant son amie dans la nuit. Aucun bruit ne l'avait encore atteint. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de repérer une voix dans le vent, aussi léger qu'il soit cette nuit-là.

« Quelque chose ? »

Legolas secoua la tête.

« Rien. Mais Tauriel ne partirait pas sans raison. »

Dwalin hocha la tête et regarda dans la nuit. Même s'il ne pouvait pas voir aussi loin que Legolas, l'elfe savait que le nain viendrait aider en un instant, si nécessaire. Leur début avait été chaotique, au mieux, mais maintenant le nain était ce que Legolas appellerait un ami, et même un bon ami. En temps de trouble, Legolas serait reconnaissant d'avoir Dwalin en train de se battre à ses côtés.

« Je voudrais pas la contrarier, non. Ou ignorer son intuition. Elle a une bonne oreille pour les ennuis.

\- Je lui fais confiance, acquiesça Legolas. Si elle dit que quelque chose ne va pas, je- »

Le vent souffla, et la peur et les effusions de sang qu'il portait avec lui le figèrent.

« Tout va bien ? demanda Dwalin, les sourcils froncés. Legolas ?

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, murmura Legolas incapable d'élever la voix. »

Il se sentait malade devant combien ça n'allait pas. Tant de désespoir et de peur et de _mort._ C'était comme si un poison avait été versé sur son âme. Quelque chose allait en effet très mal.

Dwalin leva sa hache et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

« Combien ? appela-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas. Plus que nous ne pourrions combattre seuls, dit sombrement Legolas. »

Ils auraient besoin de plus de deux hommes p_our r_épondre aux cris que le vent lui avait apportés. Il commença à suivre, puis marque une pause. Loin dans la distance, approchant à grande vitesse, se trouvait un cheval léger, deux silhouettes sur son dos. Tauriel.

« Elle est revenue, dit Legolas. »

Il s'empressa de dépasser Dwalin, dévala pratiquement les escaliers qui menaient au couloir sur le côté, puis faillit glisser sur la barrière de l'escalier suivant pour atteindre le rez-de-chaussée. Dwalin courait derrière lui, Legolas pouvait l'entendre, respirations fortes et pas lourds qui promettaient la mort et la destruction à ceux qui osaient frapper et blesser.

Malheureusement, pour les pauvres âmes dont les cris s'attardaient encore dans le vent, le nain arrivait trop tard.

La porte principale s'ouvrait, et Tauriel entra à cheval, portant dans ses bras un baluchon brun.

« Prends-la, pressa-t-elle. »

Éberlué, Legolas s'exécuta. Le baluchon brun bougea, un gémissement de douleur qui sembla familier et taquina sa mémoire. Le poids, le bruit, les douces boucles blondes sortant de sous la cape que Tauriel portait habituellement-

Les pieds nus et poilus. Legolas retint son souffle et retira soigneusement le capuchon de la petite figure effrayée.

Deux lacs jumeaux de misère se fixèrent sur lui, et la petite dans ses bras accrocha une respiration.

« Leg'las, murmura-t-elle.

\- Mahal, souffla Dwalin, stupéfait. Esmeralda ? »

La hobbit eut un mouvement de recul, fermant étroitement les yeux. Ce fut assez pour pousser Legolas à l'action.

« Appelez Bilbon et Thorin et tous ceux que vous pourrez réveiller, dit-il. »

Dwalin, pour une fois, n'argumenta pas devant les instructions, mais cria à deux gardes de suivre les ordres.

« Tauriel-

\- Quand ils arriveront, dit-elle sombrement. Je raconterai à tous quand ils arriveront. Elle a besoin d'un guérisseur. »

Maintenant qu'elle le disait, Legolas pouvait voir le sang glissant encore le long du visage d'Esmeralda. Il l'essuya doucement de la main, maintenant un contact léger et apaisant. Les yeux d'Esmeralda restèrent fermés, mais la peau autour se desserra. Ses doigts, agrippant un petit pendentif doré pendu à son cou, étaient tordus et couverts de bleus, et ses pieds étaient sales et coupés. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer quelles autres blessures elle portait sous la cape.

« Es-tu grièvement blessée, Esse ? demanda-t-il, décidant d'utiliser le nom familier et informel. »

Elle ouvrit les yeux à ce nom, et sa lèvre inférieure trembla. Au bout d'un moment, elle secoua la tête, mais ses doigts relâchèrent le pendentif pour s'accrocher à lui à la place. Legolas la serra davantage dans ses bras. Elle était en sécurité au sein des murs d'Erebor, mais c'était entièrement différent et nouveau pour elle. Un visage et un nom familier soulageraient sa peine.

Il refusait de penser aux autres voix qu'il entendait disparaître dans le vent. Il refusait de penser aux autres hobbits qui étaient venus avec Esmeralda. Quand elle irait assez bien pour parler, quand elle serait guérie, alors ils sauraient.

« Esmeralda ! »

Esmeralda se redressa immédiatement autant que possible au cri terrifié de Bilbon. Le hobbit dévala les escaliers, sans même regarder où il allait, ses yeux trop fixés sur sa cousine.

« Esse ! cria-t-il à nouveau. »

Derrière lui, Thorin et Kili essayaient désespérément de suivre. Les y_eux d'Esmeralda_ se remplirent de larmes tandis que Bilbon volait vers elle.

« Bilbon, murmura-t-elle. »

Puis Bilbon glissa au sol à côté d'elle, ouvrant déjà les bras. Elle étouffa un sanglot et trébucha vers lui, l'agrippant d'une autre main. Son autre main demeura fermement enveloppée autour de la tunique de Legolas, et Legolas la laissa faire. Tout ce qu'il pouvait offrir en réconfort, il le donnerait.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à quelqu'un d'autre pour prendre sa place. Tauriel, s'étant occupée du cheval, revint, et s'agenouilla rapidement à côté d'Esmeralda. Elle murmura quelque chose que même Legolas ne put entendre, à sa grande surprise, mais Esmeralda déplaça sa main de la tunique de Legolas à la main de Tauriel, l'agrippant fermement. Bilbon refusa de lâcher sa cousine, ses bras enroulés étroitement autour d'elle, le visage enfoui dans ses cheveux.

Thorin vint s'arrêter à côté de son mari, enregistrant la scène avec un visage grave. Kili leur jeta brièvement un regard avant de se précipiter vers Legolas. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés, comme s'il avait déjà été se coucher, et sa tunique semblait enfilée hâtivement, à en juger par les boutons mal fermés.

« Est-ce que ça va ? demanda doucement Kili en s'accroupissant à côté de lui. »

Comment Legolas pourrait-il commencer à décrire la terrible peine dans son cœur suite aux cris misérables dans la nuit ? Comment pouvait-il dire à Kili que d'autres étaient blessés et morts, des vies innocentes prises, et qu'Esmeralda pourrait être la seule survivante ? Comme pouvait-il leur dire à tous que la famille de Bilbon était morte, et que ç'avaient été des morts douloureuses, impitoyables et cruelles ?

« Legolas, murmura Kili avec un regard inquiet. Tu trembles. »

Il bougea, toujours accroupi, et enroula un bras autour de son mari.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Legolas déglutit.

« Le sang a coulé. »

Ce fut tout ce qu'il put dire, aussi discrètement que possible, mais les têtes de Bilbon et Thorin se tournèrent immédiatement vers lui. Bilbon se tourna vers Tauriel, ses yeux implorant une réponse différente, mais Tauriel baissa les yeux. Cela fit mal à Legolas de voir la prière dans les yeux de son ami se changer en incrédulité, rapidement suivie par le chagrin. Esmeralda pleurait doucement, mais ça semblait presque résonner dans le hall caverneux.

Thorin, heureusement, prit les commandes.

« Tauriel, elle a besoin d'un guérisseur, dit-il d'une voix douce mais pleine de pouvoir. Emmenez-la là-bas. Legolas, Kili, réveillez les autres. Dwalin, fait venir plus de gardes à la Porte pour la nuit. »

Il ne prit pas la peine de parler à son époux. Ils savaient tous que Bilbon ne quitterait pas sa cousine.

Les propres actions de Thorin n'avaient pas besoin de mots, non plus.

Tauriel souleva doucement Esmeralda dans ses bras comme si elle était en verre. Bilbon resta à ses côtés, atteignant à peine les coudes baissés de Tauriel. Thorin suivit derrière eux, et les quatre disparurent plus loin dans Erebor.

Kili se leva en même temps que Legolas, mais aucun ne bougea pendant un long moment.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il est _arrivé_ ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Kili, complètement éberlué. »

Legolas secoua la tête.

« La mort. Voilà ce qu'il est arrivé. Et c'est arrivé à une race innocente qui ne la méritait pas. »

Son esprit rappela à sa mémoire l_es visag_es souriants de Primula et Drogon, qu'il avait rencontrés bien des années plus tôt, et pendant un instant, il n'osa pas respirer. Bilbon avait parlé de leur enfant, une fois-

Kili le prit par la main et le tira de ses sombres rêveries.

« Nous n'aurons pas de réponses jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit réveillé, fit-il remarquer. Les appartements royaux d'abord, puis tous les autres. »

Legolas hocha brièvement la tête, et ils volèrent à travers Erebor jusqu'à la salle principale et vers ceux dont la nuit n'avait pas encore été perturbée par le mal.

(-)

**Voilà... Je vous avais dit que ça commençait fort...**


	2. Un récit de malheur

**Julindy : J'ai bien peur que non, ce n'est pas une blague. Le chapitre peut tout à fait se finir comme ça, et si ça obtient une telle réaction je me demande comment vous allez supporter les futurs cliffhangers ! Mais c'est vrai que la fic démarre fort^^**

**Noooo Aime : Pas de problème pour le retard, cette fois au moins tu as eu la bonne idée de dormir au lieu de m'envoyer un MP ! Le warning et la présentation t'ont chamboulée à ce point-là ?**

**Je ne dirai rien sur la mort éventuelle de Thorin, Fili et Kili :p L'option du MP reste ouverte jusqu'au chapitre concerné. Tes suppositions sont intéressantes ! Pour le 'j'y pense pas tout le temps' je suis pas sûre de te croire ! Non, les nains ne nettoient pas les restes de Smaug depuis dix ans, voyons. Mais à Erebor comme ailleurs, quand il y a une fête on fait le grand ménage de printemps !**

**Tu vois que j'avais raison pour les clochettes^^ Elle est si terrible que ça ta supérieure ? Ton image de Thorin avec un coffret de clochettes m'a fait marrer... Dernwyn représente probablement le fantasme ultime pour les jeunes nains malgré son absence de barbe !**

**Les cheveux de Thorin grisonnent parce qu'il angoisse ET parce qu'il vieillit, mine de rien ! En effet Bilbon m'a l'air du genre à vérifier que le gris est bien caché ! Dommage pour lui qu'il n'existe pas de teinture de cheveux en Terre du Milieu !**

**J'avoue quand Bilbon a dit sans arrêt qu'il n'y avait pas de danger, j'ai mis un commentaire à ma beta disant qu'il devrait savoir qu'il faut jamais dire ça ! C'est bien Esmeralda, mais je ne te dirai pas si elle va mourir ! Ni où sont les autres Hobbits...**

**Tauriel a autre chose à faire que coller Bilbon 24/7 xD et je crois que Legolas se vexerait d'être comparé à un chien de chasse :p Tu auras les réponses pour Esmeralda dans ce chapitre...**

**Il faut surtout remercier ma beta qui se retrouve (trop) souvent à corriger un chapitre la veille pour le lendemain ! Merci Colinou !**

**Justelaura : Et non, tu n'avais pas mal compris^^ Et en effet, il était facile de deviner qu'il finirait par y avoir un ou des morts... Sacré bond dans le temps, pas vraiment seulement deux ans après 'Je tends la main'... On a fait plusieurs petits bonds à travers LFM !**

**Je crois que l'image de Bilbon avec des clochettes fait rire tout le monde ! Et pour Thorin, ma foi, c'est certainement les deux ! Dans une fic (ou un film, ou une série) c'est TOUJOURS mauvais signe quand quelqu'un dit qu'il ne peut rien arriver. C'est le coup du 'Famous Last Words' comme disent les anglais...**

**Haha Bilbon n'est pas maudit, il est juste trop téméraire ! J'avoue les elfes c'est un peu la race cheatée de la Terre du Milieu, ils ont tous les avantages possibles ! Et les humains sont la moins cheatée, ils n'ont même pas les pieds solides des hobbits !**

**Bilbon est dans tous ses états, comme toujours quand on touche à sa famille ! Pour ce qui est de Frodon... Enfin tu vas voir^^ Lis attentivement le chapitre^^ **

**ChickenCondition : Je précise dès maintenant, il n'y a qu'une seule Major Character Death dans cette fic^^ Mais non, n'y pense pas maintenant, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite !**

**Shiro.K : Tu as encore du temps pour décider si tu veux savoir de qui il s'agit^^ Oui, la question que tu n'as pas utilisée est valable sur cette fic et aussi sur celles qui suivront ! Les enfants de Fili et Dernwyn n'ont pas tellement grandi, si tu lis bien : ça ne fait que deux ans depuis l'histoire des voleurs... Donc ils ont six et huit ans maintenant ! **

**(-)**

**Warning angst ! Et vous pouvez toujours m'envoyer un MP pour savoir qui est concerné par le warning Major Character Death (MCD à l'avenir, c'est plus court) !**

**Chapitre 2 : Un récit de malheur**

**Résumé : Esmeralda raconte son récit, et de sombres choses commencent à se révéler. Bofur rentre en collision avec le désir de son cœur, mais pourrait ne rien pouvoir faire.**

(-)

Attendre que tout le monde se rassemble était presque plus que Bilbon ne pouvait en supporter. Au moins Esmeralda ne pleurait plus elle était recroquevillée dans les bras de Tauriel, se reposant contre l'elfe. Tauriel avait refusé de la tendre à quiconque hormis Bilbon, et quand il était devenu visible que Bilbon ne pouvait pas la garder dans ses propres bras sans perdre son propre sang-froid, elle l'avait rapidement prise, et l'affaire avait été réglée.

Il n'était qu'à quelques secondes de craquer, et heureusement, Thorin se tenait loin de lui, hors d'atteinte pour le toucher. S'il le faisait, c'en serait fini de Bilbon, qui ne pourrait plus maintenir un visage droit. Et il en aurait besoin : s'il pleurait, ils n'arriveraient à rien.

Son esprit le narguait avec Primula et Drogon et leur enfant, Élodie, juste un peu plus vieille que Holdred maintenant. Holdred avait été extatique d'apprendre qu'il avait une cousine-

Il enroula ses doigts dans ses cheveux et tira fort, et enfin Bilbon put respirer à nouveau. Où étaient les autres ?

Sa réponse arriva quand les portes s'ouvrirent à la volée, et que plus de la moitié de la compagnie fit irruption.

« Les autres sont en route, dit Fili en haletant légèrement. »

Presque tout le monde était là, et ça suffisait à Bilbon.

« Oin, dit-il. »

Oin posa son cornet acoustique avec un soupir. Le guérisseur se faisait plus vieux chaque jour, mais il restait le meilleur que possède Erebor. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans que son expertise ne soit estimée ou recherchée. Et pour l'instant, il était le seul dont Bilbon voulait entendre quelque chose.

« Quelques bleus et égratignures, dit Oin. »

Il se frotta le menton avant de poursuivre :

« Une vilaine blessure sur sa jambe. Mais je suis certain qu'elle marchera sans problème : elle n'a pas eu de mal à courir dessus. »

Il se baissa juste assez pour croiser le regard d'Esmeralda, et son sourire était gentil.

« Vous êtes une dure à cuire, pas de doute là-dessus ! »

Esmeralda renifla et essaya d'offrir un sourire, mais il tremblait tellement qu'il disparut en quelques instants.

Bilbon fut finalement incapable de le supporter et et retourna à côté d'elle, posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle était comme le mulot que Bilbon avait un jour sauvé des crocs d'un chat sauvage : tremblante, minuscule, et ses grands yeux fixés sur lui comme si elle n'était pas certaine qu'il puisse la sauver.

Il avait sauvé toute la Terre du Milieu. Il pouvait aider et sauver sa cousine.

« Tu es le plus en sécurité que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer, à Erebor, lui dit-il. »

Il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle, dans une position qui lui permettait de soulager sa cheville. Elle semblait brûler chaque année à mesure que le temps passait, mais c'était loin d'être sa plus grande inquiétude pour le moment. Sa cheville pouvait aller se faire pendre : il avait une cousine à réconforter.

« Et il y a toute une armée de nains prêts à se dresser entre toi et tout ce qui pourrait passer cette porte. »

Kili s'approcha, un sourire aussi lumineux que possible sur son visage, et les yeux d'Esmeralda se portèrent immédiatement sur lui.

« Je t'ai dit que quand tu viendrais, tu pourrais rencontrer mon frère, dit-il. »

Il hocha la tête en direction de Fili, qui était déjà en train de les rejoindre.

« Et il m'aidera à te protéger. Je te le jure, Essé. »

Fili fit une révérence. Esmeralda fondit en larmes, ses mains montant couvrir son visage. Bilbon lutta pour saisir les mots qui tombaient entre ses sanglots, et ne comprit que des excuses et des mentions de leur famille.

« Essé, tout va bien, dit Bilbon en ramenant une mèche derrière son oreille. C'est promis.

\- Dis-nous ce qui s'est passé, et nous arrangerons cela, jura doucement Tauriel. Je te le jure. »

Elle prononça un mot en Sindarin qui valut à Legolas de broncher avec surprise, mais Tauriel ne le regarda pas. Bilbon rangea l'idée pour plus tard et continua de faire courir ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Esmeralda, comme il en avait l'habitude quand elle n'était qu'une enfant. Il avait veillé sur elle et quelques-uns de ses autres cousins quand il était devenu majeur, se souvenait de l'avoir vue trébucher vers lui et se recroqueviller sur ses genoux. Il se souvenait d'avoir éloigné ses cheveux du simple bout du doigt, fredonnant doucement une berceuse tandis qu'elle faisait la sieste.

Il semblait cruel que sa jeune cousine exubérante et brillante, soit là, réduite à une balle de blessures et de larmes tremblante et apeurée. Il résista à l'envie de serrer les poings, et resta agenouillé à côté d'elle.

« Donne-moi un nom, jeune fille, et je veillerai à l'éliminer de la surface de la terre, gronda Dwalin. »

Ce fut à cause de sa voix qu'Esmeralda hoqueta un petit rire, des larmes coulant encore de ses yeux. Mais elle ne se cachait plus entre ses mains, et il y avait presque un sourire sur son visage.

« Oh, vous m'avez manqué, vous m'avez tous manqué, dit-elle. »

Elle renifla et s'essuya les yeux.

« Je suis très heureuse de te rencontrer, Fili, et tous les autres dont je ne connais pas les noms. Pardonnez-moi, je suis... »

Elle déglutit et recommença à pleurer.

« Ils ont juste...

\- Rien à pardonner, lui assura Gimli. »

Il s'avança et lui tendit un mouchoir, et elle le prit avec un sourire reconnaissant pour s'essuyer les yeux et se moucher le nez. Bilbon était à peu près certain que le mouchoir était l'un des siens, mais sur le moment, il était bien trop reconnaissant que Gimli ait eu l'idée d'en prendre un dans la chambre de Bilbon pour s'en soucier. Quand Dril avait fait irruption dans leurs quartiers, surprenant Thorin et Bilbon tandis qu'ils consultaient les plans pour les célébrations, et leur avait dit que sa jeune cousine était là, presque morte-

Tous les nains avaient vraiment besoin d'apprendre à attirer leur attention sans arrêter le cœur de Bilbon, _vraiment._

« Non, mais si, dit Esmeralda, presque désespérément. Si nous n'avions pas voyagé, v-vos compagnons ne seraient pas morts. »

Elle s'essuya de nouveau les yeux.

Morts. Les nains qui protégeaient ses cousins étaient morts. Bilbon jeta brièvement un regard à Dwalin et Thorin et les trouva tous deux sombres et tendus. C'étaient certains des meilleurs nains de Dwalin qu'ils avaient envoyés, afin de guider les cousins de Bilbon à travers les Montagnes Embrumées et de les emmener sans danger à Erebor.

Il se retourna vers Esmeralda.

« Que s'est-il passé, Essé ? demanda-t-il gentiment. »

Esmeralda tripota le mouchoir dans ses mains, le tordant dans un sens et dans l'autre.

« Peut-être plus tard, commença Dis. »

Mais Esmeralda commença alors à répondre.

« Nous étions dans la Forêt Noire, quand ils ont attaqué. Ils sont juste... sortis de nulle part. Et ils avaient ces terribl_es arm_es et ils... ils ont _tué_ tellement de gens. Et ils, ils... »

Son corps commença à trembler, et elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains, pressant le mouchoir sur ses yeux.

Bilbon pensa qu'il allait être malade. Elle n'aurait jamais, _jamais_ dû avoir à affronter la mort de cette façon. Pas si jeune. Elle était à peine majeure, et durant ce qui aurait dû être un brillant voyage plein d'espoir, elle avait été forcée d'être témoin de meurtres brutaux. Sa main commença à trembler et il la retira pour s'empêcher de lui faire encore plus peur. Les nains autour d'eux se rapprochèrent, un petit demi-cercle autour du banc sur lequel était assise Tauriel, un mur de muscles et de force et de cœurs.

Esmeralda prit une respiration tremblante et laissa échapper le reste.

« Ils nous ont rassemblés _en gro_upe, et ils ont commencé à me pousser du doigt, alors Saradoc s'est débattu et ils l'ont frappé. Prim m'a poussée au loin et l'un d'eux m'a attrapée par la jambe avec son épée,_ mai_s je suis restée sur pieds et j'ai juste continué à avancer. J'ai juste... couru. Et je suis sortie des bois et j'ai vu Erebor et ils étaient en train de me pourchasser mais... Tauriel m'a trouvée, dit-elle en déglutissant. Et ensuite j'étais là. »

Thorin jeta un regard à Dwalin et hocha la tête, et tous deux partirent silencieusement. Leurs places furent immédiatement prises par Dernwyn et Bifur, et la vue d'une autre femme et d'un ami familier soulagèrent immédiatement Esmeralda, à en juger par ses épaules affaissées. Même si elle ne souriait pas largement, ses lèvres se retroussèrent quand ils lui offrirent du thé et du pain frais de la cuisine, un bain chaud qui lui ferait du bien. Bilbon profita du moment pour jeter un regard derrière lui et au-delà du cercle. Son mari et son ami disparaissaient de la pièce, visages sombres. Quoi qu'ils soient en train de dire, ils ne voulaient pas qu'Esmeralda entende.

Il tourna la tête et surprit Dis en train de l'observer. Elle hocha la tête une seule fois, mais ce fut suffisant. Elle se chargerait d'Esmeralda à partir de maintenant. Bilbon se leva sur des pieds instables et laissa Dis prendre sa place, avec une voix douce.

« J'ai des vêtements pour vous qui devraient très bien vous aller, Esmeralda. Dernwyn avait raison, il y a de la nourriture fraîche et des bains chauds. J'ai tellement entendu parler de vous... »

La voix de Dis s'éteignit tandis que Bilbon sortait de la pièce. Deux ombres disparaissaient au tournant, et il les suivit tous deux jusqu'à ce qu'ils se glissent dans l'une des salles du conseil. Avant que la porte ne puisse se refermer derrière eux, Bilbon entra, et si Thorin fut agacé par sa présence ici, il ne le montra pas. Et s'il _l'avait_ fait, Bilbon lui aurait dit sa façon de penser.

Dwalin n'avait certainement pas l'air content de le voir.

« Vous ne voulez pas entendre ça, avertit le nain.

\- Une partie de la Garde est morte, et mes cousins pourraient bien être perdus à jamais, dit Bilbon avec tension. Je ne suis pas certain que ça puisse devenir bien pire.

\- Il faudrait un groupe fort pour éliminer mes nains, dit Dwalin. Et il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens _qui_ empruntent la route qu'on avait prévue. C'est pas la route principale dans la Forêt Noire. »

Les implications n'étaient rien de ce que Bilbon voulait entendre, et il se pinça l'arête du nez. Quiconque avait attaqué ses cousins les avait attendus. Plus que cela, ils avaient _su._ Ils avaient su qu'un petit groupe de hobbits, armés avec des gardes nains, voyageraient sur cette route. C'était presque plus que Bilbon ne pouvait imaginer sur le moment.

Legolas entra dans la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui.

« Elle a été emmenée pour manger et être réconfortée, dit-il. Elle est entre de bonnes mains. Avant de partir,_ cepe_ndant, elle a dit quelques mots de plus sur l'attaque. »

Il n'avait pas l'air content, et Bilbon savait qu'il détesterait les prochains mots qui sortiraient de sa bouche. À en juger par la façon dont Thorin et Dwalin se tendirent à côté de lui, ils éprouvaient la même chose. Avec des lèvres pincées, Legolas déclara :

« Elle a dit que c'étaient des hommes et des nains. Ils se disaient eux-mêmes voleurs. »

C'était comme deux ans auparavant, quand il était tombé dans ce _maudit_ trou d'air et avait trouvé le tunnel que les voleurs avaient creusé dans la montagne. Il se souvint d'avoir affronté l'homme avec la cicatrice sur le visage, se souvint de la peur tandis que l'homme le menaçait, le poursuivait. Aucun des voleur_s n'avai_t vécu assez longtemps pour parler, mais l'homme avec une cicatrice avait craint quelqu'un d'autre. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il y en avait d'autres.

Thorin poussa un grondement et se tourna vers Dwalin.

« Emmène un groupe dans la Forêt Noire, là où était le chemin. Vois si tu peux trouver quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Ramène ceux que tu peux à Erebor, que ce soit pour les guérir, les emprisonner, ou les enterrer. »

Dwalin hocha la tête brusquement et partit rapidement. À Legolas :

« Si vous êtes d'accord, ils apprécieraient votre aide pour la traque.

\- Je le suis, dit Legolas. »

Il glissa hors de la pièce aussi discrètement qu'il y était entré. Bilbon l'envia, pour un moment, de pouvoir avoir une tâche à accomplir. Ce n'était pas comme si Thorin allait lui en donner une, c'était certain. Une main vint se poser sur son épaule, et Bilbon soupira.

« Est-ce que ça va ? demanda doucement Thorin. »

Il n'était plus un roi qui donnait des ordres mais son mari, l'homme aux côtés de qui il se tenait depuis presque dix ans.

« Non, murmura Bilbon. Thorin, elle aurait pu mourir, pour ce que j'en sais Saradoc et Prim et Drogon et leur petite Élodie _sont_ morts-

\- Tu ne peux pas penser ça, dit fermement Thorin. »

Il retourna Bilbon pour lui faire face, les deux mains sur ses épaules. Il appuya son front contre celui de Bilbon, et la pressio_n f_amilière était bienvenue et apaisante. Bilbon recula, ses mains montant se poser sur les coudes de son époux.

« Tu ne _peux pas_ y penser. Si tu perds espoir maintenant, ils sont perdus. Les voleurs n'ont pas massacré tes cousins inutilement. Pense à ce qu'a dit Esmeralda : ils les ont rassemblés. Pourquoi ? S'ils allaient les tuer, quel était l'intérêt de les garder ensemble ? »

Bilbon r_espira_ lentement. Inspirer, expirer.

« Tu penses qu'ils sont vivants, dit-il enfin.

\- Je le dois, dit Thorin. Tout comme toi. »

Il avait raison : s'il renonçait maintenant, ils pouvaient aussi bien être morts. Il devait croire qu'ils étaient encore vivants, qu'ils étaient encore là dehors, que les voleurs les avaient pris pour... pour quoi ? Quelle raison auraient-ils pu avoir pour prendre ses cousins ?

« C'étaient des voleurs, dit Bilbon. »

Il ne voulait pas particulièrement aborder ce sujet, mais Thorin devait y penser, tout comme lui.

« Des hommes et des nains. Même si je préférerais que tu oublies complètement ce qui est arrivé il y a juste deux ans-

\- Si ces voleurs font partie de ceux qui ont creusé le tunnel dans Erebor et t'ont menacé, ce sera une bénédiction contradictoire, dit Thorin. »

Il pressa un rapide baiser sur le front et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Bénédiction ? demanda Bilbon, perplexe. »

Thorin lui jeta un regard, à moitié sorti de la pièce.

« Oui. Parce que quand je les trouverai, j'obtiendrai _enfin_ les réponses et la justice que je désire depuis deux ans. Et, peut-être, la paix dont mon cœur a besoin. »

Il partit, et Bilbon resta seul dans la salle du conseil pendant un certain temps, sans rien regarder en particulier. Son esprit le ramena vers la caverne qui était depuis longtemps scellée aussi bien depuis_ la Sal_le du Trésor que le monde extérieur. Il put voir l'homme tendre la main vers lui, put pratiquement sentir sa respiration sur son visage. Le plongeon du couteau, le sang qui avait coulé quand l'homme était tombé sur sa propre épée.

Il ferma les yeux, inspira profondément une fois, deux fois, puis expira. Si c'étaient des voleurs, et qu'ils avaient su pour ceux qui voyageaient, ils ne voudraient rien de ce que Primula et Drogon avaient sur eux. Bien qu'ils soient des hobbits riches, leur richesse n'était pas en trésor, mais dans une bonne vie. S'ils les avaient rassemblés pour les garder en vie, alors peut-être...

Peut-être qu'il y avait une raison pour laquelle ils n'avaient fait prisonniers que les hobbits. Peut-être étaient-ils encore des voleurs, à la recherche de trésor.

Bilbon serra les poings.

« Une rançon, murmura-t-il. »

Thorin n'y avait peut-être pas encore pensé, étant donné à quel point il était déterminé à trouver les responsables de la destruction de sa paix deux ans plus tôt, la raison pour laquelle il suivait Bilbon à chaque occasion, la raison pour laquelle il craignait pour la vie de son mari. S'il pouvait le dire à Thorin...

Plus tard. Pas maintenant. Laissons Dwalin voir s'il pouvait trouver quelqu'un encore en vie. Bilbon avait une cousine à voir.

(-)

Il était en retard, aucun doute là-dessus. Mais Bombur s'était d'abord rué vers la cuisine, après qu'ils aient appris la nouvelle au sujet de la cousine de Bilbon, et Bofur l'avait suivi comme un imbécile. Puis il s'était demandé où était tout le monde, avant de réaliser que tout le monde était en haut dans l'une des petites chambres, et Bofur avait fait demi-tour et couru. Quand il était arrivé en haut et avait trouvé la chambre vide, il était presque rentré dans Dwalin, qui lui avait dit qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la cuisine, où il s'était trouvé en _premier _lieu. Il s'était remis à courir, haletant et essayant désespérément de les rattraper, empruntant l'un des plus petits couloirs pour arriver avant eux.

Alors Bofur ne regardait vraiment pas où il allait en se ruant dans le couloir, tournant au coin et rentrant droit dans quelqu'un. Il tomba au sol, secoua la tête avec regret.

« Mes excuses, offrit-il en remettant son chapeau sur sa tête. J'étais un peu pressé- »

Puis il aperçut la personne dans laquelle il s'était cogné, et il cessa de parler.

Ses cheveux étaient faits d'or, et ses lèvres ressemblaient à des rubis. Mais ses yeux, ses yeux étaient grands et brillants et beaux, et il ne pouvait pa_s_ s'en arracher. Elle était la plus belle créature sur laquelle il avait jamais posé les yeux, et Bofur pensa, _Alors ça fait ça un cœur qu'on touche._

Ce fut seulement quand son nom fut prononcé que Bofur se tira de sa stupeur.

« … est le cousin de Bifur, disait Kili. Bofur n'a pas pu venir dans la Comté avec nous. »

Tauriel le fusillait du regard au-dessus de la tête de la jeune fille après l'avoir empêchée de tomber, lui épargnant le sort de Bofur.

« Il n'est pas aussi maladroit que cela d'habitude, dit l'elfe en haussant les sourcils.

\- J'essayais de vous trouver tous, je crois, dit Bofur. »

Il était difficile de penser à quoi que ce soit à part la femme devant lui. Maintenant qu'il était debout, il put voir qu'elle était un peu plus petite q_ue____lui. Son petit nez retroussé était presque p_lus qu'il n'en pouvait supporter, et s'il ne se concentrait pas sur quelqu'un d'autre et vite, il allait passer pour un idiot encore plus grand.

« Bofur, pour vous servir. »

Il fit une révérence.

La femme offrit un petit sourire rapide et hocha la tête.

« Esmeralda, dit-elle. »

Bofur connaissait ce nom. La cousine de Bilbon, mais quelle importance, quand sa voix était si légère et harmonieuse ? Triste, cependant, et ce n'était juste pas bien.

Maintenant qu'il voyait le visage de tout le monde, personne n'avait l'air content, et Bofur additionna enfin deux et deux.

« Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous, dans la cuisine ? demanda Dis. »

Elle mena le groupe vers l'avant. Bofur réussit à hocher la tête tandis que la compagnie conduisait Esmeralda vers l'endroit où Bombur avait certainement un petit festin préparé. Il resta immobile dans le couloir un long moment et ne put s'empêcher de regarder ses pieds – petits et touffus – tandis qu'ils avançaient. Ils avaient l'air recouverts de baume de guérison, et Bofur sentit son cœur se serrer.

« Bofur ? Tout va bien ? »

Bofur se retourna tandis que Bilbon arrivait derrière lui. Jetant un regard vers les cuisines, il trouva le groupe presque au bout du couloir à ce stade.

« Juste surpris, dit Bofur. »

Ce n'était pas faux.

« Vous allez bien, mon gars ? »

Bilbon poussa un soupir, et il sembla si fatigué et perdu que Bofur ne put s'empêcher de passer un bras autour de lui.

« Elle avait l'air bien, offrit Bofur. »

Plus que bien pour lui, mais du peu qu'il avait entendu, la famille de Bilbon avait été attaquée ce n'était pas le moment de flasher sur quelqu'un. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus que son cerveau pour lui dire qu'il n'y avait qu'une cousine hobbit avec le groupe, et il hésita à demander où étaient les autres.

« C'est vrai, et j'en suis reconnaissant, admit Bilbon. »

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, qui semblait déjà extrêmement abîmée par ce traitement. Terrible habitude de se mordre la lèvre, mais personne n'avait réussi à en débarrasser Bilbon, c'était nerveux.

« J'aimerais en savoir assez pour en dire autant de mes autres cousins. »

Alors ils n'étaient pas ici à Erebor. Bofur hocha la tête et serra l'épaule de Bilbon dans une tentative de réconfort.

« Eh bien, je n'ai jamais rencontré de hobbit qui ne se sente pas un peu mieux après un repas, et Bombur est en bas depuis un moment. On y va ? »

Bilbon lui adressa un sourire fatigué.

« Allons-y, dit-il. Je crois qu'un repas est exactement ce dont on a besoin.

\- Pourrait aider votre cousine, aussi, dit Bofur. »

Peut-être qu'il pourrait en apprendre plus sur elle. Peut-être même assez pour lui fabriquer quelque chose. Il n'était pas aussi rapide à la forge que les autres nains, mais les hobbits aimaient les choses faites en bois, et Bofur était un fier graveur au couteau et fabriquant de jouets.

Mahal, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il pensait déjà à lui fabriquer quelque chose. Son frère ne le laisserait jamais finir d'en entendre parler.

« Si quelqu'un peut la réconforter, c'est vous, dit Bilbon. »

Bofur eut un sourire rapide devant le compliment.

« Elle en a besoin. Elle... elle a vu tomber les gardes nains. »

Bofur sentit son sourire disparaître. Quand Bilbon ne continua pas, il demanda :

« Et... vos cousins ? »

Bilbon déglutit péniblement.

« Elle a dit que Saradoc était tombé, mais qu'il pouvait encore aller bien. Je l'espère. »

Le nom ne semblait pas familier.

« Saradoc... ?

\- Brandebouc. Le mari d'Esmeralda. »

Eh bien. Ça, c'était réglé. Il éloigna ses propres pensées pour plus tard.

« J'espère qu'il va bien, aussi. Dur de perdre l'amour de sa vie. »

Peut-être qu'il pourrait lui sculpter quelque chose, quand même, quelque chose pour illuminer sa journée. Peut-être une fleur, ou un soleil. Les choses qu'aimait un hobbit. Quelque chose pour la faire sourire.

« Je crois que c'était plus un mariage arrangé, dit Bilbon. »

Ses pieds ne firent pas un bruit tandis qu'ils suivaient les autres, leur pas lent et tranquille pour continuer de discuter.

« Il sera Maître du Pays de Bouc, un jour. C'est l'une des personnes sur qui les hobbits comptent pour les guider et pour régler les disputes.

\- Votre roi, alors ?

\- Assez proche, je suppose. La position de Bard à Lacville et Dale serait plus proche. Même s'il est pratiquement roi en tout sauf le titre officiel ils lui donnent du 'mon lige' et 'votre majesté' depuis des années, renifla Bilbon. Il va juste devoir accepter ça, un jour. »

Ça ne manquait jamais de l'amuser : un homme qui n'était pas roi mais l'était. Bard insistait qu'il ne l'était pas, qu'il se contentait de 'Seigneur', mais il partait ensuite faire des choses royales et être diplomatique et sage et ils recommençaient avec les histoires de majesté. Bilbon ne cessait de l'encourager à mettre un large siège au bout de la plus grande salle en ville, de l'appeler un trône, de se forger une couronne, et d'en avoir fini avec ça. Son peuple ne serait pas content de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il le fasse.

« Il faut lui accorder du crédit pour avoir résisté comme ça, fit remarquer Bofur. La plupart des hommes prendraient le pouvoir sans hésiter. »

Bard avait mérité une couronne, estimait Bofur.

« Il ferait un bon roi, acquiesça Bilbon. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de la cuisine et Bofur vit la lassitude revenir sur son visage.

« Même si être un dirigeant royal est dur.

\- Être marié avec n'est pas facile non plus, dit gentiment Bofur. Ça vous met au milieu de tout. Je suis ami avec quelqu'un comme ça, vous savez, et je peux vous dire que c'est une vie difficile. »

Bilbon le contempla un long moment, puis commença enfin à rire.

« Merci, dit-il à mi-voix. J'ai l'impression de ne jamais le dire suffisamment, mais vous êtes l'un de mes meilleurs amis. Je crois que je ne serais pas arrivé aussi loin pendant le voyage sans votre amitié et votre bonne humeur. »

La chaleur dans son visage devait être visible, il avait terriblement chaud. Il se frotta l'arrière de la tête, essayant de trouver des mots pour répondre. Heureusement, Bilbon prit pitié de lui et ouvrit les portes de la cuisine à la place.

La cuisine était chaude et tout aussi vivante qu'elle le serait dans quelques petites heures pour le petit déjeuner. Bombur bougeait de ci de là entre diverses marmites et casseroles. Il était dans son élément, jamais plus heureux qu'il ne l'était dans la cuisine, et il était très doué. Quelques nains chaque année le suivaient pour apprendre l'art de la cuisine, et Bombur s'était presque évanoui de choc quand c'était arrivé la première fois, après qu'Erebor ait été installée. Maintenant, maintenant il s'était habituée, et il se gonflait d'orgueil quand quelqu'un mentionnait ses étudiants.

Mais maintenant, au milieu de la nuit, c'était juste Bombur qui dirigeait tout, et il faisait un très bon travail. Les biscuits et le thé étaient déjà sur la table – l'aliment de base des hobbits si Bofur en connaissait un – et Bombur faisait une soupe qui sentait les légumes et un peu le rôti. Le pain refroidissait, et bien sûr Bombur avait sorti une pâte froide pour finir de la cuire au lieu de prendre une des miches qu'il avait faites la veille. Il y avait une sauce sur le feu, à en juger par l'odeur, pour aller avec le pain, et Bofur inhala l'arôme des champignons quelque part. Probablement des champignons fourrés au fromage et aux œufs, sans doute. L'un des plats préférés de Bilbon.

Bilbon s'était arrêté, aussi, à l'odeur, et avait adressé un sourire affectueux dans la direction de Bombur. Bombur désigna la table de la tête : un signe clair que la nourriture serait bientôt servie. Il choisit une place près de sa cousine, et cela ne laissa que le seul siège vide sur le banc... directement en face d'Esmeralda. Bien sûr que oui. Bofur inspira profondément, carra les épaules comme s'il allait au combat, et s'assit entre Kili et Dernwyn. Il réussit à se concentrer sur la tasse de thé que lui fit passer Dis pendant une minute avant de se forcer à lever les yeux.

Non, toujours aussi belle qu'avant. Même avec ses yeux rouges et les doigts couverts de bleus, elle restait la plus belle créature qu'il avait jamais vue. Et mariée.

Il espéra presque que Saradoc arrive immédiatement à Erebor, ne serait-ce que pour voir à quoi elle ressemblait avec un vrai sourire sur son visage. Mahal ce devait être quelque chose d'une splendeur inégalée.

Ses yeux atterrirent sur ses doigts une fois de plus et il fronça les sourcils.

« Oin, tu as de la pommade de mineur ? »

Oin leva son cornet acoustique, assis vers Dis et Legolas.

« Hein ? cria-t-il. »

Bofur secoua la tête et fit signe de la main au guérisseur, fouillant déjà ses propres poches.

« Il a une ouïe terrible, expliqua Kili à Esmeralda qui clignait les yeux de confusion. Mais Bofur a raison, ça pourrait t'aider.

\- Là, dit Bofur au bout d'un moment. »

Il sortit sa petite fiole de pommade et la tendit à Dernwyn, qui se contenta de hausser un sourcil dans sa direction. Quand sa nièce ne prit pas la fiole, il dit :

« Pour ses doigts.

\- Oui... ? dit Dernwyn. »

Elle ne comprenait évidemment pas pourquoi il la lui offrait à elle, surtout quand la personne qui en avait besoin était juste devant lui. Il jeta un regard à Kili dans l'espoir d'obtenir de l'aide dans cette direction, mais Kili parlait déjà à quelqu'un d'autre. Il se mordit la lèvre et reporta son attention vers Esmeralda. Elle le regardait d'un air interrogateur, et il espéra que la chaleur qui montait à ses joues serait cette fois cachée sous l'ombre de son chapeau.

Rien à faire, supposa-t-il.

« Si je peux, dit-il doucement. »

Il dévissa le bouchon de la fiole. Elle tendit les mains sur la table sans hésitation, et Bofur se concentra sur sa tâche. Enlever pommade de la fiole, réchauffer la pommade en la frottant entre ses doigts, appliquer sur les mains.

Sauf que dès qu'il toucha ses mains, oh ses mains. Elles étaient douces et petites, mais il y avait des cals le long des bords de ses doigts, comme si elle pratiquait le travail manuel, ou peut-être travaillait dans un jardin. Il la voyait bien dans un jardin, creusant dans la terre, faisant pousser des fleurs et des légumes avec un sourire sur son visage.

Il réussit à finir ses mains puis poussa la fiole dans sa direction.

« Je ne saurais-

\- J'en ai beaucoup d'autres, croyez-moi, lui assura-t-il. Je travaille beaucoup avec mes mains nous autres mineurs en avons toujours. Miner déchire très vite les mains. S'il vous en faut plus, euh, dites-le-moi. Ou Bifur, Bifur pourrait me le dire aussi, dit-il rapidement. »

Mais Esmeralda avait déjà la fiole dans la main.

« Merci, Monsieur Bofur, dit-elle. »

Il voulait lui offrir son nom seul, ne serait-ce que pour apaiser la formalité, mais il tint sa langue. Il se contenta de boire de larges gorgées de thé et d'ignorer à quel point il brûlait sur sa langue. Ça l'empêcha de parler.

Bombur, heureusement, amena la nourriture peu de temps après, et Esmeralda contempla avec de grands yeux les nombreuses assiettes. Les champignons furent pratiquement posés en face de Bilbon, et Bilbon tapota le bras de Bombur pour le remercier. Esmeralda n'était pas la seule hobbit à avoir besoin de réconfort. Les odeurs de nourriture montaient haut dans les airs, et l'arôme était si chaud et délicieux que Bofur voulait l'enrouler autour de lui comme une couverture. Les hobbits, songea-t-il en remplissant son bol de ragoût, avaient raison de dire que la nourriture était une nécessité pour le réconfort.

« Vous n'aviez pas besoin de faire tout ça pour moi, insista Esmeralda – mais elle prenait déjà un morceau de pain sur l'une des miches chaudes. Vraiment, Monsieur Bombur.

\- J'aime cuisiner, dit Bombur en haussant les épaules. J'aurais été là de toute façon, pour le festin. Je devais chauffer les fours. »

Bofur réussit à ne pas s'étrangler sur sa soupe. Tout le monde avait arrêté ce qu'il faisait.

« Oh, Mahal, la fête, dit Fili. »

Il jeta un regard à Dernwyn, qui semblait aussi stupéfaite que lui.

« C'est _demain._

\- Aujourd'hui, en fait, dit Dori plus loin à table. On est en début de matinée, mais quand même dans la matinée. »

Les hobbits étaient censés arriver aujourd'hui. Des Rois et des Reines et de vieux alliés arrivaient tous _aujourd'hui,_ et la fête était ce soir, _ce __soir_. C'était censé être un événement joyeux, rempli de nourriture et de bonheur et de paix.

Bilbon sembla complètement détourné de son repas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Gimli. On ne _peut pas_ juste _f__aire la fête._

\- Si, on peut, dit Thorin. »

Bofur se retourna tandis que le roi entrait dans la cuisine. Il n'était pas habillé comme un roi, avec une simple tunique et un pantalon, ses cheveux ne por_tant _même pas les tresses quotidiennes _royales. Mai_s chaque pouce de lui se tenait quand même droit comme un roi, et quand il parlait, tout le monde écoutait.

« Jusqu'à ce que nous en sachions plus, nous devons continuer comme prévu_. Moins n_ous répandons d'inquiétude, mieux nous nous porterons.

\- Je suis d'accord, dit Bilbon. »

Cela surprit Bofur. Son ami eut un petit sourire.

« Nous célébrons les dix dernières années. Nous allons trinquer au futur et garder notre inquiétude pour le présent. »

Thorin hocha la tête, et Bofur put voir le soulagement dans son regard. Ça ne manquait jamais d'attirer son attention, la façon dont il pouvait passer de Thorin Écu-de-Chêne, Roi Sous la Montagne, à Thorin, époux de Bilbon Sacquet. Thorin saisit un tabouret pour s'asseoir afin de pouvoir se reposer à côté de Bilbon. Si le Conseil voyait ça, songea Bofur avec un sourire, ils auraient une attaque : leur roi, assis sur un _tabouret._ Non que Thorin s'en soucie.

Fili se pencha un peu sur la table pour envoyer un regard moqueur à son oncle.

« Préféreriez-vous un trône, _votre majesté_ ? demanda-t-il d'une voix traînante. »

Thorin lui envoya un regard mauvais.

« J'entends assez ça de la part du Conseil fichez-moi la paix, _votre altesse_. »

Fili_ g_rommela mais se rassit. Bofur lui adressa un bref clin d'œil approbateur, puis toussa quand Dernwyn lui donna un cou_p de____coude r_apide et élégant dans les côtes.

« Vous y pensiez aussi, accusa-t-il dans sa barbe. »

Dernwyn ne répondit pas, mais fit la grimace. Avec triomphe, Bofur _se retourna v_ers sa nourriture. Tout autour de la table, la discussion était mise de côté au profit de manger, et il fut content de voir que Bilbon avait enfin recommencé à manger, partageant ses champignons avec Thorin. Il était à moitié convaincu que Thorin mangeait seulement pour s'assurer que _Bilbon_ mangeait. Mignons au point d'être écœurants, ces deux-là.

Sauf que maintenant il faisait partie du groupe des 'mignons écœurants'. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait jamais vu un joli visage avant, car il en avait vu beaucoup,_ même_ quelques-uns qui avaient attiré son regard et l'avaient fait s'interroger. Mais il ne s'était jamais senti aussi attiré vers quelqu'un avant. Elle avait attiré son regard avec sa beauté, mais à chaque moment où il était assis devant elle, il voulait en savoir plus, s'asseoir à côté d'elle et l'écouter parler. Il voulait la voir sourire, et il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour que ça se produise.

Ce n'était pas sa place, cependant. Elle était mariée, son cœur engagé. C'était bien sa chance : trouver quelqu'un dont son cœur se languissait de savoir plus, et la trouver déjà prise.

Enfin, il n'y avait rien à y faire. Il se surprit à souhaiter être allé dans la Comté avec eux, quand Bilbon et Thorin s'étaient mariés. Il aurait pu la rencontrer alors, quand elle n'était pas mariée. Il aurait presque certainement demandé sa main. Il était un mineur, qui évoluait dans les profondeurs, cherchant la lueur de l'or, des gemmes, ou du mithril. Il l'avait comparée, la première fois qu'il l'avait vue, à des joyaux et des métaux précieux, mais maintenant, maintenant il savait qu'il avait tort. Elle était comme le soleil, et chaque partie d'elle, en-dehors de son sourire, brillait.

Peut-être était-il dans la mauvaise profession, à creuser dans le noir, cherchant la lueur qui était dehors au-dessus de lui.

« Ça va ? »

La voix de Kili était trop basse pour que quelqu'un d'autre entende, mais il savait que Tauriel les observait, et il savait qu'il avait attiré l'attention de Dernwyn. Sa cuillère était dans sa main, et sa soupe pratiquement abandonnée.

« Oui, mentit-il. Je pense juste, euh, à la célébration. C'est tout. »

Il reçut un regard incrédule, et bien mérité, mais heureusement Kili n'insista pas. Il avala une nouvelle cuillère de soupe pour avoir l'air engagé et la trouva quasiment froide. Il l'avala quand même et passa au pain et à la sauce.

Bientôt, il y aurait des invités qui arriveraient et la montagne se réveillerait et les choses continueraient comme s'il n'y avait pas eu d'attaque contre la famille de Bilbon. Il se demanda si les arrivants auraient aussi des histoires d'attaquants quand ils viendraient à Erebor. Il espérait que non. Il espérait que Dwalin et les autres retrouveraient les cousins de Bilbon. Il espérait qu'Esmeralda sourirait et que Bilbon commencerait à manger sans que Thorin ne l'y incite.

Il espérait beaucoup de choses. Mais quelqu'un le devait.

(-)

**Voilà ! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de tout ça ? Les 'voleurs' qui ont attaqué les hobbits sont-ils en lien avec ceux d'il y a deux ans ? Le coup de foudre de Bofur pour Esmeralda vous a plu ? Je le trouve encore plus 'mignon écœurant' (ou 'adorable' comme dirait justelaura) que Bilbon et Thorin, pour ma part... **


	3. De vieux amis

**Noooo Aime : Oui tu t'améliores, tu écoutes les besoins de ton organisme (j'avais écrit 'de ton corps' mais vu que c'est toi, je me suis dit que ton esprit mal placé allait encore le détourner) ! Ce sera parfait quand tu le feras _sans_ prendre le temps d'envoyer un MP avant :p**

**Je ne dirai rien à Legolas mais je garde ça comme objet de chantage potentiel (je suis sans scrupules :p) ! Oui, ils existent, et je suis prête à finir à l'asile avec toi pour assumer cette affirmation ! On rendra la vie impossible aux hommes en blanc !**

**Pour le MCD, je donne la réponse à la fin du chapitre (la réponse à quand il arrive, bien sûr) ! Et j'ai toujours dit que je préviendrais dès le début. Non mais.**

**Non Élodie ce n'est pas Frodon (c'est pas un spoiler vu que l'auteur le disait librement) c'est juste sa grande sœur que authoressjean a inventée. Pas de fem!Frodon dans cette saga, désolée ! **

**Bilbon se calme en se tirant les cheveux et toi tu veux immédiatement les faire verser dans le BDSM... tu es impossible... Non les mouchoirs ne sont pas comme les sous-vêtements, ça te réussit pas de lire à 2h du mat toi ! Tu as l'esprit encore plus mal placé que d'habitude !**

**Pour les voleurs, c'est toute la question, de savoir s'ils sont complices avec ceux d'il y a deux ans ! Lol tout le monde ou presque saute à fond dans le ship Bofur/Essé. Un mariage arrangé reste un mariage, et y a dix ans elle avait le béguin pour Tauriel, je rappelle !**

**A quand 'Top Erebor' ben quand la Terre du Milieu aura la télé ce sera déjà un bon début ! Et oui Bofur se torture mais en même temps il préfère l'imaginer sourire pour un autre, qu'être triste, c'est trop chou ! En fait la raison principale de sauver les apparences c'est de ne pas faire paniquer tout le monde à Erebor, pas la présence potentielle d'un espion. Cela dit ce n'est pas faux.**

**Justelaura : A l'heure où j'écris ça, je viens de finir le chapitre 6 (je prends de l'avance pour ma beta) et je peux te dire que des cas de Famous Last Words, j'en ai vu plusieurs ! Lol le scanner Oin j'aime bien l'expression ! Sherlock en médecin ? Y a Dr Maison pour ça ! Je ne sais pas _quel_ est le mot, mais je sais ce qu'il veut dire grâce au chapitre 5 (non, pas avant :p) et tu le verras à ce moment-là !**

**Oui l'accent russe de Dwalin est juste génial – parfois difficile à retranscrire en VF, bien sûr, mais génial ! Et comme tu dis si même ses guerriers ont pas réussi, ça sent le pâté...**

**Oh ils s'en sortent pas mal en sortie discrète, y a que Bilbon et Dis pour les repérer, cette fois ! Pour ton scénario, je ne te dirai pas si tu as raison ou tort bien sûr, par contre je peux te dire que j'avais aussi pensé, à l'époque, que les deux nains chassés par Bilbon avaient eu un rapport avec tout ça ! C'est pas idiot comme idée ! Et oui les voleurs ont pas intérêt à tomber sur Thorin... **

**Le coup de foudre de Bofur a l'air de plaire beaucoup ! Et oui Bofur est un excellent personnage trop peu utilisé ! Pour Saradoc, je ne dirai rien, mais je peux te confier que Bofur ne vaudra pas mieux que Bilbon et Thorin en termes de 'mignon écœurant' comme il dit ! Effectivement il est évident qu'il est le meilleur ami de Bilbon, d'ailleurs c'est le premier à devenir son ami pendant la quête !**

**Moi aussi la description des plats m'a donné faim en traduisant, je te rassure ! Et oui Bofur se contrôle bien, pour quelqu'un qui vient d'avoir le coup de foudre ! Tout le monde avait oublié la fête XD**

**Pour ce qui est de la compétition, j'ai peur que Thorin/Bilbon et Kili/Legolas soient désavantagés dans l'avenir proche... plus de angst que de moments adorables... Mais tu verras...**

**Dame Marianne : Je te remercie, mais je ne suis pas l'auteur. Je ne suis que la traductrice (j'ai l'impression de répéter ça au moins une fois par fic) et je ne contrôle rien de ce qui se passe. Un seul personnage important va mourir, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire.**

**Katniss Holmes : Comme tu préfères ! Le choix reste ouvert de toute façon. Je comprends que si tu as l'habitude du Bofur/Nori, Bofur amoureux d'Essé te fasse bizarre ! _Tout le monde _avait oublié la fête, même les lectrices ! XD**

**ChickenCondition : Moi aussi je trouve ça trop craquant ce coup de foudre^^ Voici la suite !**

**Julindy : Mais Bilbon ne peut _pas_ avoir une vie normale, voyons ! Sinon il n'y aurait pas de fic ! Comme toi je pense que l'incertitude c'est encore pire... La rançon c'est toujours une des premières idées qui nous vient dans une situation pareille ! Décidément, que de gens qui adorent le coup de foudre de Bofur ! Ça fait plaisir !**

**(-)**

**Chapitre 3 : De vieux amis**

**Résumé : Des visages familiers font à Erebor la grâce d'entrer tout seuls, tandis que quelqu'un d'autre est conduit pour se reposer. **

**Et une fois l'histoire racontée, des décisions rapides sont prises par tout le monde.**

(-)

Le bruit des sabots résonnait comme le tonnerre dans les airs. Encore et encore ils avaient chevauché, pendant bien des jours remplis parfois de nuages et d'orages. Maintenant, cependant, la journée était belle et ensoleillée, et les champs devant eux étaient les plus verts qu'on puisse voir. Oui, il était très évident qu'un hobbit avait joué un rôle dans le travail de la terre ici.

Cela le fit sourire, de penser à son petit ami. Il semblait que toutes les choses guérissaient, avec le temps.

L'homme aux cheveux longs en tête s'arrêta, mais leur fit signe de continuer quand ils l'imitèrent.

« J'ai des affaires à traiter, dans ma ville, dit-il. Je vous verrai ce soir, à la fête. Ne m'attendez pas.

\- Le travail d'un roi n'est jamais vraiment fini : cela je le sais bien. Ça vous va bien, Bard. »

Bard secoua la tête.

« Je ne suis pas un roi je suis seulement un seigneur, et par titre donné en plus, rien que j'aie mérité ou fait. J'étais satisfait d'être un archer. Mais quelqu'un doit aider à mener le peuple quand ils ont besoin d'aide.

\- Un ami cher, désormais mort depuis longtemps, m'a dit un jour que personne ne décide d'être roi, mais est plutôt choisi pour le devenir. »

Il pensa à sa propre couronne qu'il portait chaque jour le cercle mince qu'il portait maintenant en voyage était léger comme l'air, et il oubliait souvent sa présence. Jamais, cependant, il n'oubliait qu'il était roi, ni les mots que lui avait dit Thengel.

« Votre peuple vous aime, il m'a suffi de traverser la ville pour en avoir la preuve. Vous êtes un homme bon, et vous faites un bon roi. Vous en assumez déjà les devoirs. Vous pourriez aussi bien prendre la couronne. »

Il reçut un sourire pour ses paroles.

« Vous parlez comme Bilbon, lui dit Bard. Il me dit la même chose.

\- Si j'étais vous, je l'écouterais : un hobbit est une créature bien sage, et pas quelqu'un à prendre à la légère. »

Il adressa un hochement de tête à Bard, puis fit avancer son cheval. Ses hommes le suivirent, et ils galopèrent sur la courte distance entre Dale et Erebor.

Et quand ils atteignirent les portes, Aragorn sourit vraiment.

(-)

Cela semblait presque mal, d'être si joyeux après ce qui était arrivé la nuit dernière. Mais Esmeralda se reposait enfin, et les invités avaient commencé à arriver. Les esprits étaient légers à Erebor, les nains accueillant les visiteurs, et les rires résonnaient partout.

Puis Dernwyn aperçut les chevaux qu'elle attendait depuis longtemps, et se mit à courir sans un souci comme si elle était de nouveau une jeune fille.

« Morwen, Morwen ! appela-t-elle. »

La femme leva les yeux, son sourire s'élargissant à la vue de Dernwyn. À côté d'elle, sur des chevaux se trouvaient deux jeunes hommes et une jeune femme, mais Dernwyn les aurait reconnus n'importe où. Dix ans ne pouvaient pas changer leurs visages à ce point.

Ni leurs tempéraments.

« Dernwyn ! cria Théodwyn. »

Et elle descendit à toute vitesse de son cheval, imitée par son frère. Éomund resta sur son cheval, calme et trop mature pour les actions des enfants de Morwen, mais son sourire était bien trop grand et malicieux pour être autre chose qu'enfantin. Morwen se laissait glisser de son propre cheval, prenant son temps afin de laisser à ses enfants la chance d'atteindre Dernwyn en premier.

Théodwyn et Théoden manquèrent de la renverser avec leur étreinte, riant tout du long.

« C'est tellement bon de te revoir ! s'épancha Théodwyn. Oh, j'ai attendu aujourd'hui à un point que tu ne croirais pas. Il a fallu si _longtemps_ pour voyager, je ne sais pas comment tu as pu le supporter !

\- Un nain a aidé, peut-être, dit Théoden avec un clin d'œil. »

Dernwyn fronça les sourcils dans sa direction, et lui donna une légère tape sur le bras. Il eut un rire et la serra à nouveau contre lui.

« Tu nous as manqué, dit-il plus doucement.

\- Et vous m'avez manqué, répondit-elle. »

Théodwyn avait grandi, une femme d_e vi_ngt-deux ans maintenant, et à la façon dont Éomund la regardait, Dernwyn ne serait pas surprise qu'une demande en mariage soit en préparation, s'il n'avait pas déjà demandé sa main. Théoden était un homme, aux yeux des Rohirrim, dix-huit ans et capable de rejoindre les Cavaliers s'il en sentait l'appel. _Thengel, vos enfants sont devenus de beaux adultes,_ pensa-t-elle juste un instant, et elle se demanda s'il en aurait pensé autant d'elle.

Morwen fut là, ensuite, et enroula ses bras autour de Dernwyn. C'était comme une bouffée de la maison, si étonnamment forte qu'elle en eut presque les larmes aux yeux.

« C'est bon de vous voir, dit Morwen, répétant l'affirmation de sa fille. La dernière fois que je vous ai vue, vous avez joint vos mains à celles de Fili. Et j'ai entendu dire que j'ai des petits à gâter. »

Théodwyn_ et Théoden semblaient tout aussi excités. Dernwyn ne p_ut s'empêcher de rire devant leurs visages joyeux.

« Restez sur le sol un moment, dit-elle. Nous allons nous retirer dans les appartements privés. Puis vous pourrez rencontrer Holdred et Hildili. »

Après la nuit dernière, l'accord avait été passé : les enfants devaient rester aussi loin de toute situation potentiellement dangereuse, y comprit les portes ouvertes, que possible. Elle avait failli perdre ses enfants deux ans plus tôt : Dernwyn ne prenait aucun risque.

Éomund s'avança après avoir confié son cheval à un nain. Avec un signe de tête vers son épée, il demanda, plaisantant à moitié :

« Décoration ornementale ? »

Avec sa robe royale, ça n'avait pas l'air tellement déplacé, mais les implications étaient évidentes. On ne portait pas d'épée à moins qu'il puisse y avoir une raison, en particulier un jour qui était censé être consacré à des célébrations.

Dernwyn hésita un peu trop longtemps à répondre, et immédiatement, les yeux de Morwen s'étrécirent.

« Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse. »

Ses enfants se rapprochèrent, leurs visages également inquiets.

« Je vous le dirai à l'étage, répondit Dernwyn. Venez : les autres attendent de vous accueillir. Je sais que Bilbon aurait bien besoin d'un visage amical en ce moment. »

Elle se retourna et les conduisit en haut des escaliers à travers la grande salle principale, ne leur accordant que peu de temps pour fixer avec admiration la splendeur qu'était Erebor. Ils auraient une visite plus tard : leur raconter maintenant était bien plus important. Elle sentit un éclair de culpabilité dans ses entrailles à l'idée qu'ils avaient été riants et joyeux quelques instants plus tôt. Maintenant ils étaient tous silencieux tandis qu'ils croisaient des nains en route vers les appartements royaux.

Une fois dans le couloir, elle entendit les voix de la compagnie dans la pièce principale.

« Vos chambres d'amis ne sont pas loin, commença-t-elle, mais Morwen secoua la tête.

\- Montrez-nous plus tard, ma Dernwyn. Pour l'instant, dites-nous ce qui se passe.

\- De sombres actions, dit Fili en venant les rejoindre dans le couloir. »

Il eut un grand sourire en voyant Théodwyn et Théoden.

« Je ne vous avais pas dit que vous finiriez plus grand que moi ? dit-il au jeune homme. »

Théoden lui rendit son sourire.

« C'est vrai, et vous aviez raison. Vous ne pouvez pas m'arriver au-dessus de l'épaule !

\- Et pourtant Théoden ne m'arrive qu'au nez, dit Éomund. »

Théoden jeta un regard noir à l'autre homme par-dessus son épaule, et Éomund eut un rire.

« Je pense que ça me place autour de votre hanche, plaisanta Fili. »

Mais quand il leur offrit à tous une étreinte chaleureuse, il arrivait sans problème à la poitrine d'Éomund. Dernwyn sourit : Fulgram était un grand homme, en effet, même par les standards des Rohirrim. C'était juste un autre signe de la parenté d'Éomund. Il ressemblait tellement à son père maintenant que, pendant un instant, Dernwyn fut presque contente de ne pas beaucoup voir Théoden à travers sa vie. Elle avait le sentiment que quand il se laisserait pousser une barbe, il ressemblerait trop à son père, et ce serait plus que son cœur ne pourrait en supporter.

Ils conduisirent les voyageurs dans la salle principale, où la compagnie était en effet réunie. Bofur reçut des salutations joviales de leur part, de même que Kili, qui souleva rapidement Théoden et Théodwyn dans ses bras comme s'ils étaient à nouveau des enfants, en dépit du fait qu'ils étaient tous les deux plus grands que lui. Dans le coin, Dernwyn put voir deux paires d'yeux curieux qui se cachaient pratiquement derrière Bilbon et son fauteuil, puis ce fut juste derrière le fauteuil quand Bilbon les laissa pour venir accueillir les autres. Dernwyn eut un grand sourire mais les laissa tranquilles pour le moment : au final la curiosité de Hildili prendrait le dessus, et où allait Hildili, Holdred suivait. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

« Bilbon ! appela Théodwyn. »

Elle fut la première à envelopper le hobbit dans une étreinte chaleureuse. Bilbon sourit enfin et étreignit rapidement Éomund et Théoden également. Quand il atteignit Morwen, il déposa un baiser sur le dos de sa main. Elle rit, les larmes aux yeux, et le serra fort dans ses bras. Son pendentif de cheval était à son cou, aux côtés de deux perles naines, et s'il pendait généralement à un crochet dans ses appartements, Dernwyn supposa qu'aujourd'hui était le meilleur jour pour le porter. Ils cliquetèrent doucement contre la broche quand il recula.

« On nous dit que quelque chose ne va pas, dit Morwen quand ils se séparèrent. »

Elle jeta un regard autour de la pièce, et il était évident désormais que si elle était gentille et vieillissait, elle était clairement une personne qui avait du pouvoir et le savait. Par ses seules paroles elle sembla se tenir plus grande, pourtant son regard était chaleureux et plein de compréhension.

« Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Une attaque a eu lieu la nuit dernière contre la famille de Bilbon, dit Kili. »

Théodwyn se plaça immédiatement à côté de Bilbon, posant une main sur son épaule. Bilbon eut un petit sourire de gratitude devant l'offre de soutien.

« Une s'est échappée et se repose au fond du couloir. Nous... ne savons pas encore pour les autres. Mais Dwalin et Legolas sont allés voir dans la forêt. Ils devraient bientôt revenir. »

La pièce se fit silencieuse. Seul le feu craquait, plus fort maintenant sans voix pour étouffer son bruit. Bofur s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Vous n'avez pas encore rencontré Lili et Holdred, dit-il. »

Les autres levèrent la tête, reconnaissants du changement de sujet.

« Les plus mignonnes petites choses que vous n'avez jamais vues, c'est sûr.

\- Lili, Holdred, appela Dernwyn quand les enfants furent lents à sortir. Tout comme vous avez un frère et une sœur, voici ma sœur et mes frères. »

Ils l'avaient été, pendant bien des années. Encore maintenant l'envie de les protéger des horribles nouvelles de la nuit dernière courait dans ses veines. Ils n'étaient plus des enfants, cependant, et aucun d'entre eux n'apprécierait qu'elle les traite comme tels.

Hildili, de façon prévisible, s'avança la première, ne laissant pas d'autre choix à Holdred que de la suivre.

« Bonjour, dit-elle. »

Tout en elle était hésitant, excepté sa voix. Toujours une oratrice confiante, sa fille.

« Vous êtes là pour la fête ?

\- Oui, en effet, dit Morwen. »

Elle s'agenouilla devant elle. Hildili lui adressa un sourire positivement lumineux, et Morwen aurait eu du mal à ne pas le rendre.

« Je m'appelle Morwen quel est ton nom ?

\- Hildili, mais tout le monde m'appelle juste Lili, dit Hildili. »

Elle s'appuya sur ses talons, ses mains croisées dans son dos.

« Vous pouvez m'appeler Lili. »

Holdred s'avança alors, et fit une petite révérence.

« Holdred, pour vous servir. »

Puis il gâcha la réaction très adulte en demandant :

« Ma Maman a dit qu'on pourrait avoir des biscuits quand vous seriez arrivés. Vous voulez un biscuit ?

\- Oh, il est certainement votre fils, pas de doute là-dessus, dit affectueusement Morwen. »

Dernwyn sentit son visage rougir jusqu'au sommet de ses oreilles.

« Celui de Fili, aussi, je peux voir ça. »

A Holdred elle déclara :

« C'est un beau jour en effet que celui où je peux _enfin_ vous rencontrer tous les deux. J'ai attendu cela longtemps, en n'entendant parler de vous qu'à travers des lettres. Dernwyn, vous ne m'aviez pas dit à quel point ils étaient grands et forts ! »

Les paroles firent se gonfler de fierté Holdred comme Hildili, et essayer de paraître plus grand que l'autre. Malheureusement pour Hildili, Holdred avait deux ans d'avantage sur elle, et les aurait toujours. Cependant, elle se d_ressa s_ur la pointe des pieds, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de Holdred qui essaya de se rendre encore plus grand.

« Oui, parce que si je l'avais fait, il se serait passé exactement _ça_, dit Dernwyn. »

Fili renifla et lui donna un gentil coup de coude dans les côtes. Comme s'il n'était pas conscient d'où ils tiraient ça. Il suffisait de regarder Kili et Fili pendant dix minutes et ça devenait très évident.

Théodwyn semblait fascinée par les deux enfants, et même Éomund semblait à deux doigts de s'agenouille_r_ pour pouvoir jouer avec eux. Ils se retournèrent tous, cependant, quand la porte s'ouvrit, et que Dril entra.

« J'vous d'mande pardon, dit-il légèrement essoufflé, mais le Capitaine est revenu. Vous êtes demandé, m'seigneur. »

Il ne regardait que Bilbon. Bilbon pâlit devant les implications.

« Je viendrai avec vous, si vous le voulez bien, dit Éomund. S'il vous plaît, Bilbon, insista-t-il quand le hobbit commença à protester. »

Il n'y avait pas un seul d'entre eux qui ne voulait pas venir avec lui, parce que Dernwyn savait que les nouvelles ne seraient pas bonnes. Si Bilbon était demandé, ça impliquait ses cousins. L'air sombre sur le visage de Dril en disait long.

« Alors vous pouvez venir, dit enfin Bilbon, mais je pense que vous passeriez un meilleur moment ici avec Holdred et Hildili.

\- Je pense que nous pouvons tenir compagnie aux petits, dit Morwen. »

Théodwyn hocha la tête, tendant la main pour prendre celle de Hildili. Lili la prit sans hésitation, souriant à la jeune femme. Holdred n'avait plus de réservations après cela, mais il jeta quand même un regard à Dernwyn. Dernwyn hocha la tête avec un sourire chaleureux, et son fils s'éloigna enfin avec Théodwyn et Morwen, en direction du coin où ils jouaient. Hildili parlait déjà à un mile par minute, parlant des couleurs que Holdred la laissait emprunter et des choses qu'elle dessinait et des aventures qu'elle avait avec son petit dragon.

Dril resta près de la porte. Quand Bilbon sortit, il dit à mi-voix :

« A l'écurie. »

Bilbon carra les épaules et hocha la tête, puis partit, Éomund une grande ombre derrière lui.

« Que tout le monde se retrouve dans la Salle du Conseil, ajouta-t-il en direction des autres. »

Dernwyn jeta un regard à son mari. Fili pinça les lèvres mais hocha la tête.

Elle détestait laisser Bilbon à ce qui finirait manifestement dans le chagrin. Mais il avait Éomund, et elle avait une bonne idée que Dwalin et Legolas ne le laisseraient pas seul, non plus. Thorin serait très certainement là-bas. Mieux valait les attendre en salle de réunion, alors. Ce serait mieux pour discuter de tactique.

Car si quelqu'un avait réellement fait plus que juste blesser la famille de Bilbon, quelqu'un allait payer. Les blesser vous coûterait cher au combat, mais les tuer ? C'était l'équivalent d'une déclaration de guerre. Et bien que Dernwyn ne soit pas une femme qui pariait, elle aurait placé chacune de ses pièces d'or sur sa famille et ses amis.

Personne ne s'en tirait après avoir blessé les leurs.

(-)

Thorin seul put voir le visage de Bilbon changer, tandis qu'il descendait les escaliers vers l'écurie, et voyait la civière qui était posée au sol. Dwalin et Legolas montaient la garde devant la petite silhouette couverte de blanc, et un grand jeune homme suivait derrière Bilbon. Alors quand le visage de Bilbon devint encore plus pâle, sa bouche s'ouvrant sur un petit 'o' de douleur, seul Thorin en fut témoin.

Quand il entra dans l'écurie, cependant, tout le monde fit attention.

« Sortez, ordonna Thorin. »

Et les autres gardes partirent, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste que cinq près des chevaux. La civière était couchée près des portes de l'écurie, loin des chevaux de peur qu'ils ne paniquent.

Les chevaux ne cohabitaient pas bien avec les morts.

Bilbon s'avança lentement vers la civière, les yeux fixés sur la silhouette couverte de draps blancs. Le jeune homme derrière Bilbon vint s'arrêter à côté de Thorin, et l'espace d'un instant, Thorin le prit pour un fantôme. Puis les traits d'un autre visage familier et plus jeune se mirent en place, et Thorin se souvint.

« Éomund, dit-il enfin. »

Le jeune homme sourit.

« Quand ils disaient que les nains avaient la mémoire longue, ils ne disaient pas de mensonges. »

L'homme éloigna ses longs cheveux blonds de son visage.

« C'est bon de vous revoir, votre majesté.

\- Nous sommes amis, Éomund, lui rappela Thorin. Je n'ai pas besoin de titre de votre part. »

Il ressemblait encore tellement à Fulgram que cela surprenait Thorin.

Éomund hocha brièvement la tête.

« Thorin, alors. Merci. »

Il jeta un regard à Bilbon et pinça les lèvres.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'espérais nous voir venir à Erebor, dit-il à mi-voix. La chance n'a pas l'air de son côté. Toutes ces années plus tard, et encore. »

Et encore. Thorin se trouva à regarder son époux tandis que Bilbon s'agenouillait au sol. Dwalin recula, ainsi que Legolas, mais le Capitaine osa une question.

« Voulez-vous qu'Esmeralda...

\- Non, dit rapidement Bilbon. »

Ses yeux demandaient le pardon que sa voix n'offrait pas.

« Elle n'a pas besoin d'en voir plus. Plus tard, si elle demande, mais... non. Je vais le faire. »

Il inspira profondément et souleva le sommet du drap.

Des boucles furent la première chose que vit Thorin. La couleur ressemblait tellement à celles de Bilbon que Thorin cessa de respirer jusqu'à ce qu'il regarde le visage. Les traits étaient immobiles et pâles dans la mort, et une profonde blessure sur le front était sombre et avait l'air vicieuse. La mort avait été rapide, mais il n'était pas certain que ce soit une consolation pour Bilbon.

Bilbon fixa le visage de son cousin pendant très longtemps avant que ses yeux ne se ferment enfin. Ses lèvres bougeaient, mais ses mots étaient silencieux, et au bout d'un moment, il agrippa les bords du drap et le remit soigneusement sur la tête. Il fut douloureusement doux en reposant le tissu sur le corps, et Thorin sentit sa gorge se nouer d'émotion à cette vue. C'était un geste pratiqué, retenu. Thorin pouvait bien imaginer comment Bilbon aurait fait la même chose pour son père et sa mère, et il voulut prendre son mari dans ses bras et juste le tenir. Il avait l'air jeune, beaucoup trop jeune.

Quand Bilbon se leva enfin, cependant, et se pinça le nez, ses yeux se fermant, il avait l'air plus vieux que Thorin ne l'avait jamais vu. C'était assez d'attendre. Il traversa jusqu'à Bilbon et enroula un bras autour de lui, l'attirant à lui tandis que Bilbon trébuchait. Fronçant les sourcils, Thorin baissa les yeux et découvrit Bilbon aussi pâle que ces dernières semaines.

« Tu es encore malade, dit-il avec un regard faussement noir. Et tu as insisté pour ne pas te reposer.

\- Je vais bien, dit Bilbon d'un ton las avec un geste. Dwalin, les autres-

\- Les restes des gardes étaient intacts, les corps encore là, rapporta Dwalin. On les a ramenés. Ils seront enterrés avec honneur. »

Thorin hocha la tête, jetant un regard à Legolas. L'elfe fixait la Forêt Noire avec un regard pensif.

« Legolas ?

\- Ils ne sont pas allés plus loin vers Erebor, dit Legolas. Le peu de traces que j'ai retrouvées suggérait qu'ils étaient allés à l'ouest. Nous n'avons pas trouvé de restes d'une autre bataille. Il n'y avait pas de corps en-dehors de celui-là et des nains. Je ne le connais pas.

\- C'est Saradoc, dit doucement Bilbon. »

Sa voix se perdit presque dans le vent au-delà des portes de l'écurie.

« Le mari d'Esmeralda. Ils... ils n'étaient mariés que depuis quelques mois. C'était un mariage arrangé, oui, mais ils étaient quand même attachés l'un à l'autre, quand même amis. »

Il déglutit.

« Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas lui dire.

\- Attends la fin de la fête, lui dit Thorin. Nous lui dirons à ce moment-là. »

Puis elle pourrait rendre hommage à son mari, et Thorin s'assurerait qu'il soit mis au repos de la façon qu'elle voudrait. Bilbon hocha lentement la tête.

« Est-ce que les autres attendent à l'intérieur ? demanda Legolas.

\- Dans la Salle du Conseil, répondit Thorin. »

Après s'être assuré que Dwalin n'aurait pas besoin d'aide avec le corps, Legolas partit. Éomund resta debout, partagé, jusqu'à ce que Thorin hoche la tête vers la porte après l'elfe.

« Allez-y, dit Bilbon au jeune homme. Nous vous retrouverons là-bas bientôt. »

Au bout d'un moment, Éomund se retourna et partit, courant pour rattraper l'elfe. Thorin le regarda partir, les mouvements lui rappelant un jeune Rôdeur avec qui il avait voyagé. Éomund ne pouvait pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans si jeune, et pourtant si courageux.

« C'est un bon garçon, dit doucement Bilbon. Et j'ai l'air terriblement vieux en disant ça, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pas vieux du tout, murmura Thorin. »

Bilbon était encore si jeune, même en années hobbits, en ce qui concernait Thorin. Il reporta son regard sur le corps couvert de Saradoc.

« Que faut-il faire pour des funérailles hobbits ? demanda-t-il. »

Bilbon secoua la tête.

« Il a un emplacement, près de ceux où ses parents seront enterrés, au Pays de Bouc. »

L'idée n'avait jamais effleuré Thorin.

« Est-ce que tu as un emplacement ? demanda-t-il. »

Bilbon hocha la tête d'un air absent, manquant complètement le regard douloureux sur le visage de Thorin. Dwalin lui adressa un regard de compassion par-dessus la tête de Bilbon, et Thorin déglutit. Comme s'il avait besoin de plus de raisons pour penser et imaginer la mort de Bilbon.

« Que pouvons-nous faire ? demanda Dwalin à mi-voix. »

La voix rauque mais gentille tira Bilbon de ses pensées, et il éloigna enfin son regard du corps de Saradoc.

« La famille proche le porte jusqu'à son lieu de repos. Mais beaucoup de hobbits ont peur des espaces restreints. Si tu peux imaginer ça, marmonna-t-il. »

Thorin l'attira plus près. Bilbon prit une grande respiration.

« Alors beaucoup préfèrent être brûlés sur un bûcher à la place, et que leurs cendres soient éparpillées au vent et rendues à la Mère. Je ne sais pas ce qu'en pensait Saradoc, ni ce qu'il avait décidé.

\- Esmeralda serait-elle en droit de prendre cette décision ?

\- Oui, absolument. »

Alors elle déciderait.

« Dwalin, dit Thorin, et son ami alla prendre la civière.

\- Je devrais, je peux faire ça, commença Bilbon – mais Dwalin haussa les épaules.

\- Il n'est pas lourd, et vous en portez assez, en vous inquiétant pour Esse et les autres. »

Dwalin fit un signe de tête, et les gardes qui se tenaient au garde-à-vous dans les écuries entrèrent. Avec révérence ils levèrent la civière et la portèrent vers l'une des entrées secondaires. Moins les gens d'Erebor s'inquiétaient pour le moment, mieux ça vaudrait. Bientôt, Thorin serait contraint de leur dire. Mais avant d'avoir des nouvelles à leur porter, il était inutile de leur faire peur.

Parce que Bilbon appartenait à Erebor et à son peuple. Après la tentative d'assassinat, les résidents d'Erebor étaient devenus beaucoup plus protecteurs envers lui. Ils ne prendraient pas bien la nouvelle que sa famille avait été massacrée.

Bilbon regardait Dwalin tandis que le nain partait avec Saradoc.

« Bien-aimé, murmura Thorin. »

Bilbon ferma les yeux, des larmes silencieuses coulant sur ses joues. Il y avait si peu que Thorin puisse faire après la perte d'un être cher. Il pressa un baiser au sommet des boucles de Bilbon et laissa son mari pleurer en silence aussi longtemps qu'il le put. Au bout d'un moment, cependant, il fut forcé de reculer. Les autres attendaient une réponse.

Bilbon renifla et s'essuya les yeux avec sa manche.

« Nous devons aller chercher les autres, dit-il. La Salle du Conseil, c'est ce que tu as dit ?

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de-

\- Je vais t'aider à ne pas être incroyablement stupide, coupa Bilbon en levant les mains, et je vais t'empêcher de finir cette phrase. La Salle du Conseil ? »

Thorin soupira.

« Je ne veux pas te voir souffrir davantage, dit-il à mi-voix. C'est tout. »

Bilbon leva les yeux vers lui avant de prendre sa main.

« Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour ça, dit-il. »

Sa voix se perdait presque sous les bruits de l'écurie et du vent soufflant par la porte.

« La seule chose que tu _peux_ faire c'est d'être là pour moi, et je dois te le dire, tu fais un travail formidable. Alors juste... continue de faire ça. Ça aide. »

En réponse, Thorin serra encore plus la main de son mari. Bilbon lui avait dit une fois, bien des années plus tôt, que c'était le contact de Thorin qui l'ancrait. Le contact de Thorin qui l'apaisait. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que Thorin prenait à la légère. Si ça aidait Bilbon,_ si_ ça amenait la paix à son mari, il le ferait. Il n'y avait rien que Thorin ne ferait pas pour protéger Bilbon.

Ils quittèrent l'écurie, main dans la main.

(-)

Lorsque Dwalin atteignit la Salle du Conseil, elle était proche d'exploser. La compagnie était là, ainsi que les elfes, et Éomund des Rohirrim se tenait près de Dernwyn. Bilbon s'assit, accompagné de Balin le reste de la compagnie semblait trop agité pour s'asseoir. Thorin se dressait directement derrière le fauteuil de son mari, les doigts serrés sur la pierre. Son mari lui manquant soudain, Dwalin s'empressa de rejoindre Ori, où le scribe se tenait à côté de Nori. Ori enroula immédiatement ses bras autour de lui, et Dwalin se permit de respirer l'odeur des livres et de l'encre. Il avait grandi avec cette odeur, avec Balin qui consultait des documents tous les jours, mais avec Ori c'était différent d'une façon ou d'une autre. C'était quand même la maison, cependant. Et en cet instant, après ce qu'il avait vu, il avait besoin d'un peu de la maison.

L'ambiance s'assombrit quand tout le monde fut rassemblé autour de la table. Dès qu'il fut installé à côté d'Ori, Fili dit :

« Commence par le début. »

Les autres se turent. Bilbon avait l'air pâle et las, les yeux fixés sur la table, attendant l'inévitable. Dwalin serra les poings sur ses flancs, souhaitant n'avoir pas été celui qui avait mis cet air sur le visage de son ami.

Legolas soupira mais prit la parole.

« Nous avons trouvé le champ de bataille pas loin dans la Forêt Noire, peut-être à une demi-journée de voyage tout au plus, presque à la frontière. Tous les gardes nains avaient été tués, mais ils n'avaient pas été dérangés. Ils avaient été privés de leurs armes et d'autres petites choses, comme tout l'or ou les pierres précieuses qu'ils auraient pu transporter.

\- Des voleurs, gronda Gimli. Des voleurs sans le moindre doute. Redites-moi pourquoi on ne les a pas chassés il y a deux ans, quand ils ont menacés Bilbon ?

\- Nous l'avons fait, dit Thorin. »

Bilbon sursauta à ces mots, jetant un regard derrière lui à son mari avec surprise.

« Vraiment ? Tu ne me l'avais pas dit. »

Dwalin intervint.

« Vous étiez assez inquiet. On a cherché partout un signe de ces voleurs, on a envoyé des messagers aux habitations proches, sans résultat. On a gardé l'œil et l'oreille ouverts pour eux, cela dit. »

Cela l'ennuyait que malgré tout leur travail, tout ce pour quoi ils s'étaient battus, ils avaient quand même fait défaut à Bilbon et sa famille quand ç'avait été important. L'idée que la petite Esse soit maintenant veuve déchirait quelque chose dans son âme. Mahal, ses lames imploraient un goût de la vengeance pour elle et pour Bilbon.

« La prochaine fois, dites-le-moi, dit fermement Bilbon. Je ne veux pas savoir si vous pensez que mon cœur est sur le point de lâcher : si ça concerne Erebor ou l'un d'entre vous, je veux le savoir.

\- Je crois que nous nous sentirions tous beaucoup mieux si votre cœur _s'abstenait_ de lâcher, mon ami. »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la porte, où se tenait une silhouette sombre. Cependant, Dwalin savait qui c'était, avant même qu'il ne sorte de l'entrée sombre et passe dans la lumière. Même Bilbon se réjouit à la vue de l'homme.

« Aragorn, dit-il avec un grand sourire véritablement heureux. C'est tellement bon de vous voir.

\- Vous aussi, dit chaleureusement Aragorn. »

Son visage était plus barbu qu'avant, et ses cheveux étaient plus longs. Pour le reste, l'homme ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup vieilli ces dix dernières années. Dwalin avait entendu Aragorn être é_voq_ué comme l'un des Dúnedain, et il était difficile d'argumenter quand on voyait l'homme.

« Vous aussi, mon ami. »

Quand Aragorn porta son regard vers Thorin, cependant, il semblait troublé.

« Quelle est cette discussion de voleurs ?

\- Vous arrivez à temps pour l'histoire, dit Dwalin. Il y a deux ans, nous avons trouvé des voleurs en train de creuser un tunnel dans Erebor, et l'un d'eux a eu la mauvaise fortune de menacer Bilbon. Il n'a pas vécu longtemps. Hier, la famille de Bilbon, en voyage, a été prise dans la Forêt Noire par des voleurs. Une de ses cousines s'est échappée. Les nains qui protégeaient les hobbits, mes propres gardes, ont été tués. »

Aragorn se dirigea vers la table, les yeux sombres.

« Et le reste de sa famille ? demanda-t-il.

\- L'un d'eux a été tué, dit Legolas à mi-voix. Les autres ont disparu avec les voleurs. Je ne sais pas dans quel but.

\- C'était Saradoc ? »

Une fois de plus toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la porte. Là se tenait Esmeralda, ses yeux brillants de larmes, ses lèvres pincées.

« Eh bien ? demanda-t-elle. »

Elle serra les poings jusqu'à ce que Dwalin puisse voir ses phalanges blanchir.

« C'était lui, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Esse, dit Bilbon avec impuissance – mais Esmeralda secoua la tête.

\- Ne me donne pas du 'Esse'. Est-ce que c'était lui ?

\- Oui, dit Dwalin. »

Bilbon lui adressa un regard noir, mais Esmeralda était au-delà d'être réconfortée. Elle voulait une réponse, et Dwalin allait la lui donner.

« Il est là, nous l'avons ramené, et il repose dans un endroit d'honneur. »

C'était normalement l'endroit où l'on reposait la famille royale, quand on les préparait à l'enterrement, mais il n'avait pas pensé que Thorin serait contre. Thorin hocha fermement la tête avec approbation.

Esmeralda semblait presque vibrer de tension, des larmes coulant chaudes et rapides sur ses joues. Dwalin quitta Ori pour aller auprès d'elle, la regardant essayer de ne pas pleurer.

« Nous trouverons les autres, et nous éliminerons les voleurs de la surface de la terre, jeune fille, jura-t-il. Je vous le promets. »

Elle hocha fermement la tête, puis regarda vers Bilbon.

« Bien. Je ne serai pas longue à me préparer.

\- Préparer ? demanda Kili, éberlué. Pour quoi ?

\- Pour partir avec vous, dit-elle. C'est peut-être vous qui donnerez le coup, mais je veux le voir arriver.

\- Esse, _non_-

\- J'ai un plus grand intérêt que toi là-dedans, cousin, dit-elle fermement quand Bilbon protesta. Et je pars avec eux.

\- Attendez une minute ! »

C'était Bofur qui avait commencé à protester, mais Thorin secoua la tête. Esmeralda semblait brûlante et prête à exploser, alors Dwalin intervint avant que Thorin ne fasse qu_el_que chose de stupide comme insister pour qu'elle reste en arrière.

« C'est une chose dangereuse, Esse. On ne peut pas promettre que vous reviendrez non plus.

\- Je ne suis pas stupide, Monsieur Dwalin. Je peux gérer ça. »

Après cela, eh bien. La pièce entière sembla exploser.

« Nous ne savons même pas où ils sont-

\- Ils pourraient attendre de _nous_ tendre une embuscade-

\- Vous nous feriez sentir beaucoup mieux si vous restiez-

\- Je ne peux pas te permettre de partir-

\- ça _suffit_ ! cria Bilbon. »

Tout le monde sursauta, y compris Thorin, dont la protestation fut coupée en pleine phrase.

« ça suffit, tout le monde. _»_

_I_l se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers Esmeralda, qui semblait prête à attaquer quiconque viendrait devant elle. Elle aurait fait une garde magnifique ici à Erebor.

« Esmeralda, je te le dis maintenant, si tu viens avec nous, tu seras changée, et pas entièrement en mieux. Tu verras plus de mort que tu n'en as vue auparavant et devras avancer et le supporter. Tu devras fuir, tu devras te cacher, tu auras plus peur que jamais dans ta vie. »

Dwalin s_entit _ses entrailles se serrer d'une horrible façon aux paroles du hobbit. Était-ce ce qu'il avait retiré de leur voyage, du sien ?

« Mais tu racontais toutes ces merveilleuses histoires, dit Esmeralda en fronçant les sourcils. Sur tes aventures. »

Bilbon eut un demi-sourire.

« En effet. Et elles sont toutes toujours vraies. Je suis heureux d'être parti, et je ne changerais rien. J'ai reçu certains de mes meilleurs souvenirs et expériences, en partant sur cette aventure, et j'ai trouvé la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée pendant ce temps. »

Il jeta un regard à Thorin, qui avait également un peu pâli devant la terrible description de Bilbon de leurs aventures.

« Et je ne le regrette pas, pas une seconde, dit-il doucement. »

Quand il regarda de nouveau Esmeralda, son sourire retomba. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes, caressant doucement ses phalanges de ses pouces.

« Mais ne te lance pas là-dedans avec des étoiles dans les yeux ou pire, en colère. C'est une dangereuse affaire, de passer ta porte. Tu ne sais jamais où tes pieds t'emmèneront, ni où le sort te portera. Si tu viens avec nous, tu dois savoir à quoi tu feras face. »

Kili cligna des yeux.

« Attends une minute, 'nous' ? Mon Oncle, tu ne pars pas non plus. »

Bilbon se tourna lentement vers Kili avec l'un de ses fameux regards, 'Tu es en train d'être stupide et je vais t'expliquer pourquoi'. Dwalin les avait assez reçus pour savoir à quoi ils ressemblaient.

« Bien sûr que j'y vais, dit-il. Pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas ?

\- Parce que tu restes ici, dit Thorin. »

Bilbon le fusilla du regard.

« Je veux que tu sois en sécurité.

\- Je veux que ma famille soit ici, saine et sauve, sans voleurs à notre porte, répliqua sévèrement Bilbon. On dirait qu'on n'obtient pas ce qu'on veut. »

Les narines de Thorin s'élargirent, et par chance, Dernwyn intervint avant qu'une dispute ne puisse commencer.

« Pourquoi partons-nous en premier lieu ? Qu'est-ce que nous ferions ?

\- Nous traquons les voleurs, et nous récupérons les autres, dit Dwalin. Si on commence maintenant, on a une chance de trouver les hobbits avant qu'ils ne prennent trop d'avance. Une chance que je ne compte pas gâcher ou perdre. Alors je pars, et je me fiche de qui vient avec moi, mais ils feraient mieux d'être prêts quand je le serai. »

Là. Cela le laissait relativement innocent de ce qu'ils allaient choisir.

« Je pars, dit Bilbon. »

Il n'avait laissé le temps à personne de dire le contraire, et il adressa un regard ferme à Thorin.

« Et c'est définitif. »

Thorin semblait prêt à hurler, mais il prit enfin une grande inspiration et l'expulsa dans un grand souffle d'air.

« Et moi avec toi.

\- Nous venons aussi, dit Fili avec un signe de tête vers Kili. »

Kili bondissait sur ses talons, comme s'il était prêt à combattre un groupe de voleurs à cet instant.

« On ne restera pas en arrière.

\- Alors qui va garder le trône ? demanda Gloin. On ne peut pas juste le laisser vide. Le peuple posera assez de questions comme ça. »

Dis soupira.

« Je resterai, dit-elle. »

Franchement, elle semblait tout aussi prête à prendre une hache et se battre elle-même, mais elle reculait pour le bien de son frère et de ses fils.

« Je dirigerai Erebor.

\- Elle se portera mieux entre tes mains, de toute façon, nota Dwalin. »

Elle lui adressa un sourire. Le reste du groupe ne tarda pas à s'organiser. Legolas et Tauriel ne purent être dissuadés de venir avec eux. Quand les regards tombèrent sur les frères Ri, Ori enroula son bras autour de celui de Dwalin.

«Ne pense même pas à me laisser en arrière, avertit Ori. Je ne vais pas rester quand tu seras là-dehors à combattre des bandits et des voleurs. Je viens avec toi, et ne me contredis pas là-dessus. »

Franchement, il n'en avait pas eu l'intention.

« Je sais, dit Dwalin – et Ori lui adressa un sourire.

\- Dernwyn-

\- Je veux y aller, dit-elle, coupant Fili avant qu'il ne puisse demander. »

Elle poussa un soupir, cependant, et croisa les bras.

« Mais je sais que je ne peux pas. Pas avec Holdred et Hildili. Je reste. »

Dwalin n'était pas certain d'avoir jamais vu Fili si soulagé auparavant.

« Merci, murmura-t-il. »

Il saisit ses coudes dans ses mains et pressa un baiser sur son front.

« _Merci._

\- Ne me remercie pas, remercie tes enfants, grommela-t-elle avec bonne humeur. »

Elle semblait encore embêtée de ne pas pouvoir partir, mais elle avait fait le meilleur choix, le plus sage. Dwalin n'en avait pas attendu moins d'elle, cela dit. Dernwyn avait l'un des esprits les plus sensés d'eux tous à part Bilbon et Dis. Elle savait où sa force ser_ait le pl_us nécessaire. Ils ne pouvaient pas complètement vider Erebor, quelqu'un devait rester. Et avec Erebor entre les mains de Dis et Dernwyn, eh bien, ils se sentiraient tous beaucoup mieux au sujet de l'état de la montagne.

« Je reste avec vous, dit Éomund. Quand la Reine et les autres retourneront au Rohan, je resterai jusqu'à ce que tout le monde revienne. »

Dernwyn lui adressa un sourire et Fili un regard de gratitude. Juste parce qu'il laissait Dernwyn en arrière à Erebor, ça ne voulait pas dire que Fili se sentirait mieux à ce sujet. Le nain partirait avec un esprit plus tranquille, sachant qu'elle était en sécurité et qu'on veillait sur elle.

« Je pars, dit Nori, surprenant Dwalin. Vous vous êtes tous un peu plus amusés que moi, la dernière fois. »

Ori roula des yeux.

« Si par s'amuser tu veux dire que nous avons combattu des wargs, des orques, des trolls, et le Seigneur Noir lui-même, alors oui, je suppose qu'on s'est 'un peu plus amusé'. »

Il y avait des jours où Dwalin oubliait presque le penchant de son mari pour le sarcasme. On ne s'y attendait jamais de la part d'Ori jusqu'à ce qu'il vous frappe sur la tête comme une barre de fer.

« Je pars avec vous, insista Nori.

\- Moi aussi, dit Bofur. »

Il ne cessait de regarder Bilbon et Esmeralda, comme s'il voulait en dire plus, mais se contenta finalement de tripoter son chapeau. Dwalin fronça les sourcils. Par Mahal, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez Bofur ?

Thorin, aussi, fronçait les sourcils vers le fabriquant de jouets, mais passa enfin au reste de la compagnie.

« Nous ne pouvons pas tous partir, leur dit-il.

\- C'est drôle, ça ressemble beaucoup à ce que tu nous as dit pour le _premier_ voyage, dit Kili avec un petit sourire. »

Il jeta un regard à Esmeralda et lui fit un clin d'œil.

« On n'est pas restés en arrière à l'époque, non plus.

\- ça ne m'étonne pas, répondit Esmeralda avec un petit sourire. »

Son visage était encore rouge et taché de larmes, mais ses mains s'étaient desserrées et pendaient maintenant à ses côtés. Bilbon était allé _en_rouler son bras autour de ses épaules, ressemblant vraiment à un grand frère, prêt à la protéger contre tout ce qui viendrait vers eux. Si Thorin décidait d'argumenter avec Bilbon au sujet de les suivre plus tard, Dwalin aurait des mots pour le roi. Rien n'allait dissuader Esmeralda de venir, et s'ils lui disaient de rester, elle ne ferait que partir seule et serait certainement blessée, ou pire. Et si la petite jeune fille venait, Bilbon serait juste à ses côtés.

« Je pars avec vous, dit Gimli. »

Gloin poussa un grand soupir.

« On sait, dit tout le monde en chœur. »

Comme si c'était une surprise. Balin se leva de son siège à table et regarda Thorin.

« Moi aussi, dit-il, surprenant Dwalin. Je me suis tenu à tes côtés pour plus d'un voyage ou combat, et je le ferai à nouveau. J'ai seulement pu vous rejoindre au Gondor la dernière fois, mais j'ai une chance de venir avec toi maintenant, et je vais la prendre.

\- Et j'en serai très heureux, dit Thorin. Merci.

\- Je laisserai mes hommes ici pour défendre Erebor, dit Aragorn. Il nous sera plus facile de voyager de cette façon. »

Dwalin aurait vraiment dû le savoir.

« Vous êtes roi, Aragorn, lui dit Thorin. Je ne voudrais pas vous mettre en danger.

\- Vous êtes aussi roi, fit remarquer Aragorn, mais ça ne vous arrête pas. Je dois seulement envoyer une lettre à Arwen elle régnera comme Régente un peu plus longtemps, c'est tout. »

Il se tourna vers Bilbon et Esmeralda, ressemblant en tous points au roi qu'il était. Le sourire qu'il leur adressa, cependant, était celui d'un ami.

« Et c'est la famille d'un bon ami cher, pour qui je ferais n'importe quoi. Je viendrai avec vous. »

Bilbon se mordit la lèvre, les yeux rouges. Aucune larme ne tomba, mais Dwalin savait qu'elles tomberaient plus tard, si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

« Merci, dit Bilbon. Ça représente beaucoup pour moi. »

Il secoua la tête.

« C'est la deuxième fois que vous partez en voyage pour moi. Vous tous, à traverser la Terre du Milieu pour moi. »

Thorin se déplaça enfin pour aller à côté de Bilbon.

« Il y a une grande différence, cette fois, cependant, dit-il. »

Il frôla la tresse de mariage de Bilbon de la main avant d'encadrer le visage de son époux.

« Nous ne voyagerons pas seulement pour toi, mais avec toi. Je ne te quitterai plus. Je te l'ai promis : où tu iras, j'irai. Et je m'y tiens. »

Bilbon commença à sourire. Les mots n'avaient pas besoin d'être dit. Ils en avaient rarement besoin, avec ces deux-là, songea Dwalin. Un langage silencieux, secret, échangé dans de simples regards. Il avait quelque chose comme ça, avec Ori, communiquait avec un sourcil haussé par-ci, un hochement de tête par-là. Mais Thorin et Bilbon avaient quelque chose de complètement au-delà de ça. La plupart des jours, c'était surprenant. Certains jours, c'était simplement effrayant. Tous les jours, ça parlait de quelque chose de complètement inconcevable.

Cela faisait mal à la tête de Dwalin. Et elle avait assez mal comme ça pour le moment, en pensant aux gardes nains morts plusieurs étages plus bas et au fait que ce qu'il avait d'abord pris pour une mission de reconnaissance devenait maintenant une autre aventure.

« On a tout le monde, alors ? demanda Dwalin, essentiellement sarcastique. Parce que si ça ne suffit pas, je peux monter à l'étage de la cuisine et trouver quelques nains là-bas, aussi.

\- Je viendrai aussi. »

Il choisissait toujours le meilleur – et le pire – moment pour se montrer.

« Gandalf, dit Esmeralda. »

Et elle se précipita vers lui. Il dut presque se plier en deux pour enrouler ses bras autour d'elle, et elle enfouit son visage dans ses vêtements. Elle marmonna quelque chose dans ses robes, mais ce fut incompréhensible pour les oreilles de Dwalin. Gandalf l'entendit, cependant, et poussa un soupir de regret.

« J'avais entendu dire cela, ma chère. Je suis vraiment navré. »

Au bout d'un moment, elle recula, reniflant. Elle s'essuya les yeux avec l'arrière de sa main avant que Gimli ne contourne la table, un mouchoir à la main. Avant qu'il ne l'atteigne, cependant, Bofur était là, lui offrant un des siens.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde a mes mouchoirs à part _moi_, je l'ignore, marmonna Bilbon. »

Thorin posa une main sur son épaule avec un sourire affectueux. Tandis qu'Esmeralda s'essuyait les yeux, Gandalf regarda la compagnie.

« Vous comptez repartir à l'aventure, dit-il. »

Sa constatation ressemblait plus à une question. Quand il reçut plusieurs hochements de têtes fermes, Gandalf regarda Thorin.

« J'ai peu d'informations pour vous, mais assez pour vous _d_ire que vous pourriez les rattraper, dans la Forêt Noire. Des rumeurs d'orques sur le bord ouest de la forêt me sont parvenues, et j'avais l'intention de vous apporter ces nouvelles après la fête. Quand je suis arrivé, cependant, on m'a dit que vous étiez en conférence avec le Gondor et le Rohan au sujet d'une tragédie qui était arrivée à la famille de Bilbon. »

Il pinça les lèvres.

« Il semble que j'arrive un peu tard.

\- Pas des orques, dit Bilbon à mi-voix. »

Gandalf le regarda, son froncement de sourcils s'intensifiant quand il n'aima apparemment pas ce qu'il vit. Dwalin ne le blâmait pas : Bilbon était malade depuis plusieurs semaines, et maintenant ça. Il était encore bien trop pâle et épuisé pour que Dwalin ne s'inquiète pas. Bilbon lui avait peut-être donné un sermon quelques années plus tôt, mais le hobbit avait une façon de ne pas suivre ses propres conseils.

« Des voleurs, poursuivit Bilbon. Ceux dont je vous ai parlés à votre dernière visite.

\- Ceux sous Erebor ?

\- Les mêmes, dit Thorin en hochant la tête. Du moins, je l'espère. »

Gandalf haussa un sourcil.

« Si vous voulez des réponses, Thorin Roi, vous devrez retenir votre épée, pour un temps. »

Cependant, il semblait plus amusé qu'autre chose. Les magiciens qui savaient tout étaient une vraie plaie, pensa Dwalin, agacé. Non qu'il ne soit pas évident que Thorin était prêt à arracher quelques têtes.

« Et je crois que ce sont des réponses que vous cherchez. J'ai aussi des questions que je voudrais poser, s'il y a aussi des orques impliqués là-dedans. Je vous accompagnerai, quel que soit le moment de votre départ.

\- Regardez ça : toute la compagnie est réunie, dit Kili en regardant autour de la pièce. »

Il eut un sourire rapide.

« Mais si on peut avoir droit à moins de terreur, de Mordor, et de grandes batailles, ce serait fantastique.

\- Merci de nous avoir maudits, dit Fili. »

Il adressa un regard noir à Kili avant de rouler des yeux.

« On va être submergés par de terribles choses, maintenant, à la minute où on mettra un pied hors d'Erebor.

\- C'est bon ? demanda Bombur en s'essuyant les mains sur son pantalon. Tout est décidé ? »

Quand Gandalf hocha la tête, il se dirigea aussi rapidement que possible vers la pièce.

« La fête est seulement dans quelques heures. Je dois être dans les cuisines. »

Thorin hocha la tête.

« Comme nous tous. Nous partons demain avant le lever du soleil. En attendant, nous sommes tous ici pour célébrer dix ans de paix. »

Dwalin pinça les lèvres.

« Et demain, on ira s'assurer que les dix prochaines années sont pareilles. »

Il avait quelques haches et marteaux de guerre pour faire cela, et il les utiliserait pour frapper tout ce qui donnait cette expression à Bilbon et Esmeralda.

Rayez ça. _Surtout_ tout ce qui les laissait aussi malheureux et endeuillés qu'ils l'étaient maintenant. Et il avait dans l'idée que son opinion était partagée par un grand nombre de gens dans la pièce.

Personne ne s'en prenait à leurs hobbits.

_Personne._

(-)

**Pour celles qui penseraient, soulagées, que le warning MCD est pour Saradoc... Désolée mais non ! Vous pouvez toujours me poser la question, cependant. À dimanche !**


	4. Une fête et un cauchemar

**Noooo Aime : Je sais que je t'ai dit que j'attendais toujours tes reviews avec impatience, mais le but n'était pas que tu te sentes coupable de ne pas pouvoir en laisser une dans la minute ! Regarde justelaura, elle n'a pas eu besoin de prévenir quand elle n'a pas mis sa review dès le premier soir ! Faudra que j'aille le voir, le dernier Clochette, par curiosité^^ Mais je pleure pas facilement devant un film... Oui, 2 enfants pour Primula et Drogon ! Quant à ce qui leur arrivera, tu le sauras bien assez tôt !**

**Alors, non. Juste NON en majuscules taille 72. 50 Shades n'est PAS du BDSM, 50 Shades c'est la culture du viol. Mais je vais pas m'étendre là-dessus ici je pourrais en faire des pages. On peut toujours en parler en MP si tu veux... Bref.**

**Mais y a qu'en français que la traduction 'petit ami' prête à confusion. En anglais c'est 'little friend' or 'small friend'... contrairement à 'boyfriend' pour le petit ami auquel tu penses ! (Cela dit j'ai vu passer des fics Bard/Bilbon et Aragorn/Bilbon. Que je n'ai pas lues parce que ce ne sont pas des ships qui m'intéressent, mais bref) Pour se rappeler de qui sont les amis du Rohan, suffit de jeter un œil à CCA !**

**J'aime bien comment tu ne cesses de comparer Holdred et Lili à des animaux de compagnie. Pauvres gosses. Par contre je proteste le 'tu vas arrêter de rire', je ne riais pas avant que tu ne le mettes justement !**

**S'il y avait seulement l'information sur la tombe de Bilbon qui devait tourner dans la tête de Thorin, on s'en sortirait bien, crois-moi ! On est d'accord sur l'odeur des livres et de l'encre ! Bilbon est parfaitement honnête sur tous les côtés de son aventure, j'adore aussi^^**

**Dwalin n'est pas bête et se débrouille pour ménager la chèvre et le chou ! Dis est raisonnable, elle reste en arrière même si elle voudrait y aller aussi ! Et pourtant ils auraient bien besoin de quelqu'un de raisonnable pendant la quête. Ils font à peu près tout ce qu'il ne faut pas...**

**Dwalin et Thorin sont complètement aveugles, vu qu'ils n'ont toujours pas compris pour Bofur... Et oui tous les anciens qui reviennent, plus quelques nouveaux !**

**En termes de dire, et faire, tout ce qu'il faut éviter, dis-toi qu'ils ne font que commencer. Tous.**

**Justelaura : Pour le 'petit ami', voir ma réponse à N.A^^ Je suis contente que le retour d'Aragorn te fasse plaisir. Perso quand je vois revenir de vieux amis dans une fic j'ai toujours un grand sourire aux lèvres^^ Je pense que Dernwyn préfère la sécurité à la tranquillité d'esprit de ses invités et on la comprend...**

**C'est Théoden qui ressemble à Thengel, pas Éomund^^ C'est facile le père et le fils ont presque le même nom, et Théoden est celui qui vient du SDA à la base ! Les jeunes enfants ont souvent beaucoup en commun avec les chatons (ou les chiots) il faut dire^^**

**Pour ce qui est du MCD, je peux le dire maintenant, ce sera au chapitre 18. Et tout le monde a jusqu'à la veille de sa publication pour me demander de qui il s'agit (autrement dit, selon le planning que je viens de faire, vous avez jusqu'au 20 juin 23h59 pour poser la question)**

**Je comprends que Thorin rappelle la maladie de Bilbon : s'il est encore en convalescence, il est plus faible, ce qui est à prendre en compte quand on veut partir à l'aventure ! Je suis comme toi au sujet de la tombe, je n'aimerais pas savoir que j'en ai une de prévue. Je laisse les gens qui s'occuperont de m'enterrer en trouver une le moment venu ! Tu mets Bofur au défi de battre Bilbon et Thorin ? _Challenge accepted _! **

**Je ne crois pas qu'il soit dans leurs gènes d'apparaître en mode ninja, je dirais plutôt que les autres sont trop préoccupés pour faire attention à ce qui se passe autour d'eux. Et si le passé se répète, c'est pour une bonne raison !**

**Dame Marianne : Je ne promets rien à ce sujet !**

**Aliena wyvern : Saradoc n'est pas le père de Pippin, mais de Merry... Mais je ne peux pas répondre à la question sans spoiler. Ce sera abordé, cela dit, c'est promis !**

**(-)**

**Chapitre 4 : Une fête et un cauchemar**

**Résumé : La fête a lieu, et malgré les célébrations, la tension et l'inquiétude sont fortes au sein de la compagnie.**

**Et un cauchemar que Bilbon n'a pas fait depuis des années revient lui rendre visite.**

**(-)**

Bilbon aurait aimé pouvoir dire qu'il faisait attention et profitait de la fête. La nourriture était délicieuse, évidemment, puisque Bombur en était chargé. Il y avait des rires partout, résonnant dans la grande salle. Partout où il regardait, il y avait des hommes et des nains qui profitaient de l'hospitalité d'Erebor. Des compliments étaient offerts aux visiteurs et au monarque régnant. Non que Thorin s'en soucie, probablement, puisque le mari de Bilbon ne fit rien d'autre que le fixer toute la nuit. Il pensait probablement à l'idée d'une rançon potentielle dont Bilbon lui avait parlé avant la fête. Il essayait probablement de trouver une façon de le faire rester à Erebor.

Comme si ça allait marcher.

Mais vraiment, Bilbon ne se souvenait pas de grand-chose sur les célébrations. Il s'était perdu dans ses pensées un moment, songeant à ce qui avait été et ce qui pourrait être, au sort de Primula et Drogon, à leur petite file Élodie. Primula avait dit à Bilbon qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu d'avoir un enfant si vite, mais Bilbon leur avait offert la maison, la seule chose qu'ils attendaient pour pouvoir élever un enfant, et de penser à Élodie, âgée de neuf ans, entre les mains des voleurs-

Il avait fallu un léger coup d'épaule de Fili pour le ramener à la réalité quand Thorin s'était levé pour parler à son peuple. C'était la seule partie de la nuit qui ne serait pas oubliée.

« Invités de pays lointains et de cités proches, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Erebor. »

L'acclamation assourdissante avait résonné dans la salle, et même quand Thorin avait levé les mains, l'écho avait mis du temps à disparaître.

« C'est le temps des célébrations, poursuivit-il. Le temps de nous souvenir de la paix et de la prospérité que nous et toute la Terre du Milieu avons partagées pendant dix ans. Nous devons cette paix aux royaumes de la Terre du Milieu, et nous la devons aussi à ceux qui se sont battus et sont morts pour elle. Puissent les morts honorés être toujours commémorés pour ce qu'ils nous ont donnés.

\- Les morts honorés, reprit le hall en chœur. »

Bilbon saisit d'un air absent la coupe devant lui, goûtant à peine le vin. Ses cousins faisaient peut-être partie de ce compte, maintenant, et il y avait des gardes nains dont c'était le cas. Il avait connu ces nains, il avait parlé avec eux, il connaissait leurs familles-

Thorin parlait à nouveau.

« … gratitude envers celui qui a rendu cette paix possible mon Bien-aimé, Bilbon Sacquet, celui qui a porté l'Anneau. »

Une autre acclamation, la plus forte jusqu'à présent, s'éleva, et Bilbon se sentit rougir jusqu'aux pointes de ses oreilles.

« Je déteste quand tu fais ça, marmonna-t-il à Thorin dans sa barbe. »

Il se leva quand même et hocha la tête en direction de la salle. Le reste de la compagnie sifflait et l'acclamait plus fort que tous les autres. Évidemment.

Mais il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi ils continuaient de faire tant d'histoires. Il avait seulement fait ce qu'aurait fait n'importe qui, à sa place. Personne ne voulait que l'Anneau reste sur la terre. La seule chose qu'il avait faite qui soit remarquable était de traverser le Mordor par lui-même, et il jurerait jusqu'à sa mort qu'il n'avait pas été seul.

Thorin lui adressa un léger sourire, empli de tant de tendresse que Bilbon trouva à peine ses pieds pour se rasseoir. C'était presque aussi mal que son contact : il n'avait qu'à retrousser ses lèvres de cette façon et poser les yeux sur Bilbon et-

Et flûte, il avait encore raté Thorin en train de parler.

« … avec de mauvaises nouvelles, des nouvelles que j'aurais gardées pour une autre fois s'il n'y avait pas d'urgence, dit Thorin. »

La salle se fit silencieuse. Chaque paire d'yeux était fixée sur le roi nain, et de sa place à la table d'honneur, Bard semblait tout aussi perplexe que les autres. Thorin prit une respiration, et Bilbon se leva d'un bond.

« Une affaire troublante dans mon pays natal, la Comté, a réclamé notre aide. Cette affaire demande la plus grande délicatesse, ce sera donc votre roi et ses héritiers qui m'accompagneront, ainsi que la Compagnie de la Quête. »

S'ils allaient l'embarrasser avec des titres, il pouvait en faire autant. Encore maintenant, il put voir les joues de Nori virer au rose et Bofur essayer de se cacher sous son chapeau devant les acclamations et applaudissements qui suivirent. Il réprima un sourire de triomphe et poursuivit :

« Erebor restera entre les mains talentueuses des sages Princesse Dis, Princesse Dernwyn, et Maître de Guilde Dori. Je ne peux penser à personne de meilleur pour se tenir devant vous et aider à diriger Erebor tandis que nous partons à l'ouest pour aider mon peuple. »

Une acclamation monta pour ces trois-là, et Bilbon laissa les applaudissements résonner un moment. Dis comme Dernwyn se levèrent, s'inclinant devant la salle, et après un instant d'hésitation Dori se leva aussi. Il cacha bien sa surprise, et fit une révérence formelle depuis sa place à table.

Bard se leva, attirant l'attention de tout le monde dans la salle.

« En tant que dirigeant de Dale, j'engage ma cité et moi-même à aider Erebor de toutes les façons nécessaires pendant que son dirigeant sera au loin. Puissent vos voyages être bénis et sûrs. »

Il ferait un bon roi, s'il voulait juste mettre une couronne. Bilbon se demanda s'il pourrait lui en parler une fois de plus avant de partir. Le peuple de Dale applaudissait déjà en approbation de son serment, et les nains les acclamaient en réponse. La tête de Bilbon n'allait pas supporter beaucoup plus de bruit, pas quand elle continuait de marteler depuis qu'il avait vu Saradoc allongé sur la civière.

Esmeralda avait demandé à voir Saradoc, avant la fête, et Bilbon l'avait accompagnée. Cette longue heure resterait dans ses souvenirs comme l'une des pires expériences de sa vie. Écouter sa cousine pleurer sur le cadavre de son mari, qui n'aurait jamais dû être un cadavre, et savoir qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour l'aider...

Personne n'acclamait plus. Bilbon cligna des yeux et découvrit que tout le monde avait recommencé à discuter et manger et qu'il était de nouveau sur son siège.

« Mon oncle ? dit Fili, comme s'il le disait depuis un moment. Est-ce que ça va ? Mon Oncle ? »

Bilbon hocha la tête, mais apparemment ce n'était pas très convaincant. Tandis que Fili pinçait les lèvres et que Kili semblait prêt à le gronder – et honnêtement, retourner les sermons de Bilbon contre lui était juste cruel – une main le saisit soigneusement par le coude et le mit debout. Thorin disait quelque chose à mi-voix aux autres gens à table, puis Bilbon fut accompagné dans le couloir vers les appartements royaux. Quand il réalisa que c'était là qu'ils allaient, Bilbon repoussa Thorin sans effet. Le seul résultat fut que Thorin saisit l'autre bras de Bilbon afin de le maintenir debout et pratiquement devant lui tandis qu'ils marchaient.

« Thorin, je vais bien, protesta Bilbon. Et toi et moi n'avons presque rien mangé-

\- Bombur va monter des plats pour nous deux, lui dit Thorin. »

Ils continuèrent d'avancer vers l'aile royale, et avant qu'il ne le sache, ils montaient les escaliers vers leur propre corridor privé.

« Tu as besoin de repos loin du bruit. »

Bilbon n'allait pas contredire ça, parce que c'était vrai. Cependant, la dernière chose dont il avait besoin était d'être traité comme un plat délicat qui se briserait à la première secousse.

« Ce n'est pas bien de ta part de partir tôt quand c'est toi qu'ils célèbrent, fit remarquer Bilbon. Je vais bien, vraiment. »

Ce qui fut, bien sûr, le moment que choisirent ses pieds pour se prendre l'un dans l'autre et le faire presque tomber sur le visage.

Thorin le rattrapa et l'attira contre sa poitrine. Même à travers l'épaisse veste de fabrication naine de Bilbon, son vêtement quotidien depuis ces dernières années, Bilbon sentait encore la chaleur de son mari sur son dos.

« Tu vas bien, dit Thorin d'un ton plat. Oui, je vois ça. »

Bilbon se retourna dans les bras de son mari.

« Ce n'est pas bien que tu ne sois pas à ta propre fête, dit-il doucement. Surtout parce que tu ressens le besoin de pratiquement porter ton pathétique hobbit jusqu'à son lit- »

Les paroles, bien que dites sur le ton de la plaisanterie, ne firent pas monter un sourire aux lèvres de Thorin. Au contraire, cela ne les rendit que plus pincées.

« Qualifie encore mon mari de 'pathétique', dit Thorin en se penchant jusqu'à être nez à nez avec Bilbon, et tu n'aimeras pas ce que je ferai.

\- Si tu me prives de thé, ou que tu attaches des clochettes dans mes cheveux, tu n'aimeras pas ce que je ferai-

\- Bilbon, dit Thorin. »

Il pressa son front contre celui de Bilbon. Bilbon sentit ses yeux se fermer sous la caresse. Parfois, pensa-t-il, ce doux contact était plus intime que n'importe quel baiser qu'ils aient jamais échangé. Thorin fit glisser ses mains vers le haut pour tendrement saisir les épaules de Bilbon, et Bilbon enroula ses propres mains autour de la nuque de Thorin. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, simplement à respirer. Finalement, Thorin déclara :

« Perdre un être aimé est assez épuisant, sans devoir faire suivre ça d'une fête où tous les yeux sont sur toi, ce que je sais que tu n'aimes pas supporter même un bon jour. Mais tu n'es pas encore guéri de ta maladie, n'essaye même pas d'argumenter avec moi, dit-il fermement quand Bilbon commença à protester. »

Bilbon marmonna sur l'opiniâtreté des nains mais céda finalement. Ce n'était pas comme si Thorin avait tort.

« Et si tu insistes pour faire le voyage-

\- J'insiste, coupa Bilbon. Là, tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis. Je pars avec toi et la compagnie. C'est ma famille : je ne peux pas juste rester ici à ne rien faire quand j'étais prêt à voyager à travers la Terre du Milieu et le Mordor par moi-même. »

Non, il partait, et Thorin allait juste devoir accepter ça. Thorin pinça les lèvres mais se pencha finalement pour déposer un baiser sur le bout du nez de Bilbon.

« Alors tu devras au moins te reposer avant qu'on parte. Tu n'apprécieras pas de te souvenir de ce que ça fait de dormir par terre.

\- C'est parce que je ne suis pas aussi jeune que je l'étais, fit remarquer Bilbon. »

Il sentit ses lèvres tressauter en un sourire. 60 ans n'était pas vieux, mais ce n'était pas jeune, non plus. Il avait déjà passé plus de la moitié de l'espérance de vie moyenne d'un hobbit. Mais bon, il supporterait le sol comme matelas. Il l'avait déjà fait, et il pouvait le refaire.

Le visage de Thorin se tordit brièvement avant de revenir à la normale. Bilbon ne comprenait toujours pas le regard qu'il recevait depuis maintenant quelques mois. Douleur ? Chagrin ? Il n'arrivait pas à trouver.

« Tu es assez jeune, dit Thorin. Assez jeune pour mener mon propre discours à ma place sans hésitation. »

L'amusement dans sa voix ne fut pas ignoré.

« Cela n'a rien à voir avec la jeunesse et plus avec le fait de ne pas vouloir mettre en panique le peuple d'Erebor, dit Bilbon en roulant des yeux. »

Il continua dans le couloir vers leurs appartements, Thorin à côté de lui.

« Je ne savais pas ce que tu allais dire mais je n'allais pas rester assis et t'écouter le dire.

\- Ils ont le droit de savoir, dit Thorin. Quelqu'un pourrait remarquer notre absence.

\- Nain insolent, marmonna Bilbon, et Thorin eut un grand sourire. Il y a quand même une différence entre leur dire toute la désespérante vérité et leur dire ce qu'ils ont besoin de savoir. Le tact politique, mon époux. Tous les hobbits le connaissent à vingt ans. Primula aurait pu diriger à Erebor dès ses quinze ans- »

Il se tut, toute légèreté disparue. Sa cousine avait disparu, et il était là, à badiner avec Thorin. Thorin déposa un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête.

« Si tu te concentres sur ton angoisse, tu ne les aideras en rien, dit-il doucement. »

D'une main il ouvrit leur porte l'autre il la plaça sur le dos de Bilbon pour le guider.

« J'ai appris cette leçon d'une façon dure et douloureuse quand je te cherchais. Ne fais pas mon erreur, je t'en prie. »

Bilbon avait angoissé aussi pendant ce temps. Mais Thorin avait raison. Bilbon déglutit et laissa Thorin le guider pour mettre des vêtements moins formels et s'asseoir devant le feu, où ils restèrent assis ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'un commis de cuisine leur monte leur dîner. Même si Bilbon souhaitait que Thorin n'ait pas manqué sa propre fête, il n'y avait nulle part où Bilbon préférerait être que devant un bon feu, dans les bras de son mari.

(-)

Courir. Courir à travers le champ, courir pendant que cette terrible voix appelait son nom, encore encore et encore. Du sang tachait ses pieds, rendait le sol boueux, l'odeur s'attardait dans l'air.

Il continua de courir. S'il ne le faisait pas, s'il baissait les yeux, il savait ce qu'il verrait. Il refusait de regarder parce que dans ce cas ce n'était pas réel, n'est-ce pas ? S'il ne regardait pas, s'il gardait les yeux vers le haut tandis qu'il courait à travers les corps et le sang sur le champ de bataille, ce ne serait pas réel, n'est-ce pas ?

Ses pieds trébuchèrent sur quelque chose, et il tomba, se cognant durement contre le sol. Désespéré de se lever il lutta pour mettre ses mains sous lui, mais elles étaient appuyées contre quelque chose d'humide et qui bougeait. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la silhouette sous lui.

« Non, murmura-t-il, horrifié. »

Non, non, non, c'était ce qu'il avait essayé d'éviter, c'était ce qu'il avait voulu empêcher d'arriver, c'était tout ce qu'il n'avait pas voulu voir.

En-dessous de lui, Thorin s'étouffa sur le sang dans sa bouche et lutta pour prendre une respiration. Son dernier souffle. À côté de son mari, Bilbon pouvait voir Fili et Kili, leur sang étalé autour de leurs têtes tandis qu'ils gisaient immobiles. Trop immobiles.

« Non, répéta Bilbon. »

Il le dit plus fort, cette fois, parce que ça ne pouvait pas être en train d'arriver. Thorin n'était pas mourant, et doux Eru, il y avait du sang partout sur ses mains, épais et rouge et ça le rendait malade. Il essaya de se mettre debout, essaya d'ignorer la voix sombre qui ne cessait de l'appeler et de le narguer.

Mais la voix n'était pas là. Une ombre tomba sur lui, et Bilbon leva instinctivement les yeux. Devant lui, Erebor semblait plus grande que jamais, et bientôt il fut éclipsé par son ombre.

Quand il baissa de nouveau les yeux, Thorin était mort, ses yeux aveugles fixés sur Bilbon.

(-)

Bilbon s'assit d'un bond, sa respiration haletante le seul bruit de la pièce. Le feu s'était éteint un certain temps auparavant, il ne restait que des braises. À côté de lui, Thorin dormait, ses longs cheveux étalés sur l'oreiller.

Il était impossible de ne pas le contempler. Thorin était un dirigeant majestueux et bienveillant de jour, un mari aimant et fidèle pour Bilbon, mais quand il dormait, il y avait une innocence que Bilbon ne voyait jamais sauf dans son sommeil. Il y avait moins de rides sur son visage, et sa peau semblait si douce que Bilbon rêvait de tendre la main et d'y faire courir ses doigts.

Il se contenta de glisser hors du lit et de marcher silencieusement jusqu'au feu. Il fallut très peu d'effort pour le ramener à un doux brasier. Alors seulement il s'assit, sa tête tombant immédiatement dans ses mains.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait ce rêve. Il l'avait fait plusieurs fois durant son voyage vers le Mordor. Chaque fois le même : l'horrible voix de Sauron qui l'appelait tandis qu'il fuyait la chaleur et les flammes. Trouver Thorin, Fili, et Kili sur le champ de bataille, morts. Être avalé par l'œil brûlant de Sauron.

Ça... c'était différent. Son nom n'avait été appelé que quelques fois au début du rêve, puis il avait été laissé dans l'ombre d'Erebor. Ce n'était pas arrivé avant. C'était nouveau. Et 'nouveau', en ce qui concernait ce rêve, n'avait rien de bon.

La mort de Saradoc. C'était lui qui plaçait son chagrin de la mort de Saradoc sur la pensée de perdre Thorin, Fili, et Kili. Voilà ce que c'était. L'idée ne lui apporta aucun réconfort, cependant. Il avait encore la sensation qu'il y avait une grande pierre dans son estomac, qui roulait et renversait tout. Il essaya de ravaler la soudaine vague de nausée au souvenir de Thorin luttant pour respirer tandis qu'il gisait, mourant.

Ainsi perdu dans ses pensées, il faillit ne pas entendre les doux bruits de pas sur le sol. Il ne manqua certainement pas la main sur son épaule, et quand il leva les yeux, Thorin était agenouillé devant lui près du feu. Ses cheveux étaient décoiffés, ses mèches argentées pendant partout en nœuds qui donnaient à Bilbon envie d'y passer les doigts. Quand il déplaça sa main de l'épaule de Bilbon à son visage, encadrant sa joue, Thorin semblait si vulnérable que Bilbon ne vit soudain que la version du rêve de son mari : la lumière quittant lentement ses yeux, ses dernières bouffées d'air, impuissant sur le sol.

Il leva la main et saisit celle de Thorin, s'appuya contre elle, fermant les yeux pour juste ressentir. Des larmes coulèrent de ses paupières fermées, et il sentit une autre main contre son visage pour les essuyer.

« Juste un rêve, dit-il d'une voix étranglée. »

C'était juste un rêve. Thorin était là, Kili et Fili étaient juste en bas du couloir en train de dormir avec leurs époux respectifs. Tout le monde allait bien. Ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de se pencher en avant et de tomber de la chaise dans les bras ouverts de Thorin. Thorin ne demanda pas : Bilbon ne lui raconta pas. Pas maintenant. Il avait d'autres choses à faire, comme se recroqueviller dans les bras de son mari et regarder les flammes danser dans la cheminée. Il pressa son oreille contre la poitrine de Thorin et ferma les yeux pour écouter le battement rythmique de son cœur. Les doigts de Thorin glissèrent entre ses boucles, ses ongles grattant légèrement son scalp. Le geste apaisa l'esprit et le cœur, et la respiration de Bilbon commença à ralentir.

Thorin resta où il était longtemps après que Bilbon se soit endormi dans ses bras. Ses doigts jouèrent d'un air absent avec les boucles de son mari, ses yeux fixés sur les flammes de la cheminée. Ce n'était pas souvent que Bilbon se réveillait avec des cauchemars, désormais, et Thorin pouvait compter le nombre de fois où ils avaient chassé Bilbon de leur lit après les avoir racontés à Thorin, cherchant le réconfort dans un livre ou près du feu.

C'était la première fois depuis leur mariage que Bilbon ne l'avait pas réveillé au sujet d'un cauchemar. C'était inquiétant en soi.

Bilbon souffla, un petit bruit doux à travers son nez qui fit sourire Thorin. Sans le moindre doute, ces derniers jours avaient été terribles, et il y avait peu d'espoir que ça aille mieux. Bilbon était épuisé et se remettait encore d'une maladie. Tomber du lit à cause d'un cauchemar n'était pas dur à imaginer.

Et Thorin avait le terrible pressentiment que le cauchemar était en rapport avec lui, étant donné la façon dont Bilbon avait réagi en le voyant.

Soigneusement, il prit son mari dans ses bras, berçant le plus fort, et pourtant le plus fragile, trésor qu'il ait jamais considéré sien. Ce n'était pas pour l'esprit de Bilbon qu'il s'inquiétait, mais pour son corps, son âge, sa mortalité qui ne cessait d'être jetée au visage de Thorin à chaque occasion. Même Bilbon avait plaisanté sur le fait de ne plus être jeune. Ses mains se serrèrent par réflexe, et Bilbon bougea très légèrement dans sa prise, toujours endormi.

Il alla de son côté du lit et plaça Bilbon juste au-delà avant de se glisser à côté de lui. Endormi, Bilbon semblait en paix, l'âge et la lassitude disparaissant. Thorin ravala la soudaine vague d'émotion à l'idée que c'était, peut-être, ce à quoi Bilbon ressemblerait quand il mourrait. Il se maudit pour cette pensée et attira Bilbon vers lui, s'enroulant autour de lui, le protégeant dans son sommeil.

Les douces respirations de Bilbon contre son cou furent la berceuse de Thorin qui lui permit lentement de glisser dans le sommeil.

(-)

**Bon ! Je viens de terminer le planning pour le reste de cette saga. Vous vous souvenez peut-être que j'ai mentionné qu'après cette fic, il y en aurait deux qui seraient en parallèle : une épistolaire, et la partie 2 du Futur Modifié. Ça m'obligeait à établir un planning pour déterminer quand publier chaque chapitre sans faire de spoiler... Mais le résultat est que je peux vous annoncer les dates suivantes :**

**21 juin : Chapitre 18, Major Character Death. Vous avez jusqu'à la veille au soir pour demander de qui il s'agit. (je le rappelle pour celles qui ne lisent pas les ràr en début de chapitre)**

**02 août 2015 : Fin du « sort de beaucoup » (de cette fic, donc)**

**5 août : Début de « Mes mots peuvent errer (pas mes amitiés) », fic épistolaire de 11 chapitres.**

**9 août : Début du Futur Modifié – Partie 2, en 29 chapitres.**

**2 décembre : Fin de « Mes mots peuvent errer »**

**20 décembre : Fin du Futur Modifié – Partie 2 et de la saga.**


	5. Le début silencieux

**Noooo Aime : Pas de mal pour le retard ! Je publie un peu tard aujourd'hui parce que j'ai passé l'après-midi avec ma sœur (que je vois pas souvent) et la matinée à finir le ménage pour la 'revue de détail' promise par mon père... **

**Tant mieux si les NON t'ont fait rire^^ Je ne peux pas donner d'avis sur le film, je ne l'ai pas vu parce que je voulais pas donner de sous à ce truc... Oui il te reste de la marge avant le MCD, ne t'inquiète pas !**

**Je ne peux pas répondre à la question concernant Merry, _mais_ je peux promettre qu'elle sera traitée dans cette fic. Si tu veux un mélange nain/hobbit je te conseille de chercher des Mpreg, c'est encore ce qu'il y a de plus répandu. Le fandom a même inventé le terme dwobbit pour parler du mélange entre nain (dwarf) et hobbit. Je cherche encore la meilleure façon de le traduire si j'y suis amenée un jour...**

**Moi aussi les plats de Bombur me donnent faim merci pour ta recette, je la note (et la transmettrai à ma mère qui adore cuisiner et en a plus l'occasion que moi... Comme j'habite toute seule en général je fais juste des trucs vite fait) et je l'essaierai à l'occasion !**

**Pour le caractère de la petite Élodie, je te répondrais volontiers mais je t'avoue que je ne sais plus ! Lol ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas lu cette partie de la saga...**

**Bilbon est _trop_ humble, c'est une chose de savoir qu'on a fait un truc héroïque sans prendre la grosse tête, mais lui il est persuadé que n'importe qui aurait réussi... La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, mais chaud c'est bon aussi !**

**Pour le rappel de son âge, tu n'en as pas fini avec ça ! C'est un thème récurrent dans la fic et dans la saga en général... Pour les rêves, disons qu'ils ne sont pas anodins. Je te réfère au résumé dans le premier chapitre...**

**Et oui, encore tout ça ! Ne va pas te faire mal en tapant tes reviews non plus ! Au pire utilise un logiciel qui retranscrit ce que tu dis... Je veux pas qu'on puisse dire que je pousse mes lectrices à se blesser ! Lol**

**justelaura : Mais non justement, je te citais en exemple à miss No ci-dessus qui s'obstine à m'envoyer des MP parfois à 3h du mat au lieu d'aller se coucher, pour dire que la review aura du retard^^ Pour les prénoms tu devrais les noter lol ça aiderait à retenir ! Genre 'Machin fils/frère/père de Truc, fonction, actions importantes'... Pour Merry tu verras, pour Frodon il n'est pas encore né. Il arrivera ne t'inquiète pas ! Juste pas dans cette fic... **

**On le comprend, le pauvre Bilbon, n'importe qui serait en pilote automatique à sa place ! Non il n'a toujours pas compris que ce qu'il a fait est exceptionnel. Je crois qu'il ne le comprendra jamais ! Bien vu pour le point commun avec Bard...**

**Haha le 'je vais bien' ça donne 'I'm fine' en anglais et effectivement, si un personnage dit ça tu peux être sûr qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Pas très pratique l'or pour des clochettes, je les verrais plutôt argentées moi... **

**Un couple aussi adorable ? Ma mère et son mari au début de leur histoire c'était pire, ils avaient qu'à se regarder dans les yeux et t'avais l'impression d'être de trop. Ils étaient la personnification de la métaphore 'avoir des étoiles dans les yeux'. **

**Et oui le cauchemar c'est la façon dont le subconscient de Bilbon gère la mort de Saradoc et ses angoisses pour son mari et leurs neveux... Moi aussi j'adore les scènes où les amoureux sont endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je suis toujours très déçue quand il y a une scène d'amour (ellipsée ou pas) et qu'on a pas droit à ça après. Thorin pessimiste, tu en as pour un moment !**

**Oui il te reste du temps pour décider si tu veux savoir ! Moi aussi je serai triste quand ça finira, mais j'ai déjà des projets pour après... Je fais pas de promesses parce que j'ai pas encore décidé ce que je voulais traduire, encore moins demandé l'autorisation des auteurs. Mais je m'arrêterai pas à cette saga !**

**Dame Marianne : Je t'ai envoyé un MP pour répondre à ta question, j'espère que tu l'as bien reçu.**

**Julindy : Le discours était très bien tourné, j'avoue. Et si tu trouves que Thorin s'en fait déjà trop, qu'est-ce que ça va être plus tard... Oui vous aurez des chapitres jusqu'à fin décembre ! Encore 6 mois et demi donc !**

**(-)**

Chapitre 5 : Le début silencieux

Résumé : La compagnie part. De vieux amis échangent de bonnes nouvelles et des sentiments de chagrin.

Et ailleurs, trois hobbits se retrouvent en péril.

(-)

Avant l'aube, ils étaient en route.

Pas un son ne fut émis tandis qu'ils sortaient de l'écurie. Ils prirent aussi peu de chevaux que possible, espérant maintenir leur groupe de voyage le plus petit possible. Les sacs furent mis sur les selles, les ordres de dernière minute donné, puis il ne resta qu'à dire au revoir. C'était, de l'opinion de Dis, la partie la plus dure.

Elle attira Fili et Kili vers elle, et quand il s'attarda hors de leur étreinte, elle saisit également Legolas et les serra tous dans ses bras. Elle allait pouvoir garder l'une de ses enfants avec elle ici, mais les autres partaient. Elle se souvenait de ce que ç'avait été, rester à attendre pendant qu'ils voyageaient vers Erebor, certaine que la prochaine lettre amènerait la nouvelle de leur mort. Mais ils avaient vaincu une fois elle devait avoir foi qu'ils en feraient autant à nouveau.

Ses deux frères partaient, et elle serra ensuite Thorin contre elle. Il lui murmura une bénédiction d'adieu, et elle se détesta pour la façon dont ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Elle ne voulait pas une bénédiction d'adieu : elle voulait qu'il aille bien, qu'il soit en sécurité, qu'il dirige Erebor à sa place. Elle voulait que Bilbon et lui soient ici dans la montagne, heureux et sans inquiétudes.

Elle regarda enfin son frère hobbit, qui disait au revoir à Holdred et Hildili. Ils coururent vers Fili pour lui offrir une troisième dernière étreinte, et elle saisit l'occasion d'attirer Bilbon à elle.

« Sois prudent, mon frère, lui dit-elle. Nous garderons Erebor debout jusqu'à votre retour.

\- Une lueur de danger, et nous enverrons un corbeau, promit Bilbon. Vous saurez ce qui se passe. »

Dis hocha la tête. Elle aurait seulement voulu qu'il y ait un moyen de leur renvoyer un corbeau sans danger, si le besoin de discuter se faisait sentir. Il serait déjà assez dangereux d'en envoyer un à Erebor, cependant, et elle ne trahirait pas leur position en envoyant une réponse.

« Il y a intérêt à ce que je n'apprenne rien, sinon que tu as retrouvé tes cousins et que tout va bien, dit-elle fermement. C'est le message à envoyer. »

Bilbon fit un bruit d'acquiescement, mais sembla moins que confiant. Elle pressa un baiser au sommet de sa tête.

« Va, et sois prudent, dit-elle. »

D'une voix plus basse, elle ajouta :

« Et assure-toi que Thorin et mes fils se comportent tous bien. »

Les mots eurent l'effet souhaité : Bilbon lui adressa un grand sourire.

« Il y a une limite à ce qu'une personne peut faire, renvoya-t-il. »

Elle gloussa. Bien : mieux valait qu'il parte avec un sourire plutôt qu'avec une joie forcée. Le voyage serait assez dur comme ça. Il y avait déjà une horrible chance que ce soit pour rien, et qu'ils trouvent des corps éparpillés sur un chemin. Cette entière aventure n'était peut-être qu'une folie.

_Qui désespère maintenant_ ? se gronda-t-elle intérieurement. Elle devait être forte pour eux. Elle devait espérer.

Thorin hissa Bilbon sur son cheval tandis que Fili rendait Holdred et Hildili à Dernwyn. La fille de Dis semblait tout aussi misérable à l'idée du départ que Fili, mais elle s'agrippa à ses enfants avec détermination.

« Sois prudent, lui dit-elle. Et esquive. »

Fili souffla un rire devant la v_ieille plaisanterie_ et appuya son front contre le sien. Il vola un rapide baiser – ce qui valut à Hildili et Holdred de faire les visages les plus comiques qui soient – puis monta sur son cheval. Quelques membres de la compagnie gloussaient devant les têtes des petits, mais lorsque Fili fut sur son cheval, ils furent prêts à partir. Dis souhaita presque ne pas être la régente en charge, parce que ce n'était pas juste : elle avait dû offrir une bénédiction d'adieu une fois dans le passé, et cela l'avait laissée avec un sentiment d'angoisse. Et maintenant elle allait en offrir une autre.

Gandalf lui jeta un regard entendu.

« Nous partons, dit-il, sa voix résonnant à travers l'écurie. Gardez vos yeux sur l'horizon pour guetter tout corbeau que nous pourrions envoyer, et notre retour. »

Sur ces paroles, il talonna les flancs de son magnifique cheval blanc et sortit au galop de l'écurie, les autres sur ses talons. Dis les regarda partir, son soulagement de ne pas devoir leur offrir un adieu diminué par le fait qu'ils étaient partis. Elle les voyait galoper à travers le terrain, en route vers la Forêt Noire, et elle se força à faire demi-tour. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester debout à les fixer jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent de sa vue. Erebor attendait.

« Je crois que c'est l'heure du petit déjeuner, dit-elle aussi légèrement que possible. Qu'en penses-tu, ma fille ?

\- On peut avoir des biscuits ? demanda Lili. »

L'espoir brillait dans ses petits yeux. Dernwyn s'esclaffa.

« Peut-être plus tard. J'ai l'espoir que Bombur nous cuisine quelque chose de plus consistant que ça. Peut-être ces petits gâteaux plats que tu adores.

\- Oncle Bilbon appelle ça des pancakes, les informa Holdred. Je les aime bien. »

C'était un souvenir chaleureux et joyeux à conserver avec eux : elle imaginait bien Bilbon dire très sérieusement aux enfants quel nom portait chaque nourriture et quelle était la meilleure façon de la manger. Et son frère regarder du début à la fin, une étincelle dans les yeux tandis qu'il faisait semblant de ne pas les écouter. Fili et Kili essayer d'inciter l'autre à manger le plus, le reste de la compagnie les acclamer et placer des paris inoffensifs.

Leur table dans la salle du dîner allait être très vide pendant un certain temps. Peut-être que Bombur ne refuserait pas qu'ils mangent dans la cuisine, en attendant.

Dis garda ce souvenir et ses pensées tandis qu'ils retournaient à l'intérieur, son esprit se concentrant sur les tâches que la journée apporterait.

(-)

La Forêt Noire avait de la lumière après tout, plus qu'Aragorn n'avait anticipé. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait traversée, elle était sombre, et il avait été plus que réticent à la déranger. Mais maintenant, maintenant il était évident que du travail avait été accompli. Les toiles n'étaient plus visibles, et le soleil se déversait à travers diverses branches. Certaines étaient coupées, manifestement par une lame, mais d'autres branches étaient recourbées et hors du chemin, comme si elles se souvenaient dans quelle direction elles étaient censées pousser. Étant donné la nature de leur voyage, c'était une bénédiction à voir.

Son cheval se dirigea vers la monture de Thorin et Bilbon, et Aragorn se rapprocha, reconnaissant pour l'opportunité.

« J'étais heureux d'atteindre Erebor, leur dit-il. Plus heureux encore de vous voir tous les deux. Je sais que les circonstances qui nous ont réunies ne sont pas joyeuses, mais c'est tellement bon de vous revoir. »

Thorin était devenu un frère d'armes durant leur long voyage à travers la Terre du Milieu, quelqu'un qui savait ce que c'était de devoir se tenir sous le poids d'une couronne.

Et Bilbon ? Bilbon était un ami, un ami gentil et sage qui lui avait chèrement manqué. Ils avaient échangé des lettres à travers les années, mais voir le hobbit avait amené une mesure de joie à son cœur. Thorin hocha la tête.

« Je suis heureux que vous ayez pu venir à Erebor. J'aurais seulement voulu vous montrer plus de ce que mon peuple a fait, et combien y font désormais leur maison. On m'a montré le Gondor : j'avais souhaité vous en offrir autant. »

Aragorn sourit.

« La couronne est plus facile à porter que je ne l'avais cru. Au moins certains jours, admit-il, et Thorin renifla.

\- Certains jours. Je pourrais vivre sans elle les autres jours.

\- Vous les méritez tous les deux, cependant, dit fermement Bilbon. »

Le sourire d'Aragorn s'élargit encore. Toujours déterminé et sincère, toujours positif même au milieu des ténèbres.

« Je ne connais pas deux meilleures personnes pour diriger un peuple que vous deux.

\- Vous avez toujours foi quand personne d'autre ne l'a, dit Aragorn. »

Les pointes des oreilles de Bilbon rosirent. Thorin contemplait Bilbon avec un sourire que Aragorn lui-même avait porté plus d'une fois en regardant Arwen : une douce affection qui trahissait plus d'amour que quiconque ne pouvait imaginer contenir. C'était tellement différent de la dernière fois qu'il les avait vus : luttant pour retrouver leur équilibre, leur amour presque trop à vif pour le regarder, gratitude et douleur et pardon visibles pour tous.

Maintenant ils étaient confortables et contents, dans l'ensemble. Il était évident que Thorin ne voulait pas que Bilbon soit venu, pour sa sécurité et pour le bien de l'esprit de Thorin. Aragorn se sentit égoïstement reconnaissant, pendant un instant, qu'Arwen soit au Gondor, sûrement assistée par tous ceux qui l'aimaient et pouvaient la protéger. Bien que, si nécessaire, Arwen soit parfaitement capable de se défendre. Sa Reine était décidément adepte avec son épée.

Bilbon était également plus que capable de se défendre. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire que Thorin voulait qu'il le fasse, et Aragorn non plus. Plus Bilbon était en sécurité, plus ils se sentiraient tous tranquilles. Son petit ami avait plus qu'assez lutté pour lui-même pour toute une vie. Il avait enduré bien plus que quiconque ne le devrait. Maintenant, il partait de nouveau pour essayer de sauver sa famille.

« Je suis heureux de voyager de nouveau à vos côtés, dit Aragorn. Mais je suis encore plus reconnaissant de simplement vous revoir, mon ami. »

Bilbon eut enfin un sourire.

« ça fait bien trop longtemps, acquiesça-t-il. Peut-être que cette fois nous serons plus doués pour rester ensemble ?

\- Il n'y a pas de 'peut-être', marmonna Thorin. »

Aragorn gloussa. Non, ils ne perdraient pas leur hobbit pendant ce voyage.

Et avec un peu de chance, ils ne perdraient aucun autre hobbit face à la méchanceté des voleurs.

(-)

Esmeralda ne savait pas trop quand ils avaient passé l'endroit où elle avait été attaquée avec les autres. Legolas et Dwalin avaient soudain démarré une conversation sur les mérites culinaires des hobbits, et quels étaient ses plats préférés, cependant, alors Esmeralda était à peu près certaine que ç'avait été vers ce moment-là. Il n'y aurait eu aucune preuve de ce qui s'était passé, elle en était sûre. Enfin, elle espérait qu'il n'y en aurait pas. Elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir supporter de voir une tache de sang laissée là quand Saradoc...

« Veux-tu te reposer ? demanda doucement Tauriel derrière elle. »

L'elfe la tenait soigneusement, un bras autour de sa taille, l'autre tenant les rênes du cheval tout en étant appuyé contre le flanc d'Esmeralda. Toujours à s'assurer qu'elle était en sécurité.

« Je suis juste assise : de quel repos de plus pourrais-je avoir besoin ? »

Cependant, Esmeralda pouvait sentir les courbatures dans son dos et ses jambes à force d'être 'juste assise' sur le cheval. Aussi doux que soit l'animal, ils bougeaient d'avant en arrière à un rythme constant, et c'était fatiguant. Elle était à peu près certaine que Tauriel le savait, cependant. Elle haussa les épaules.

« ça ira. Plus on ira loin, mieux ce sera, cela dit, n'est-ce pas ? »

Tauriel souffla doucement.

« Tu pousses aussi fort que Bilbon, dit-elle sévèrement. Tu vas avoir des courbatures et tu seras encore plus fatiguée demain.

\- Bilbon a réussi à porter l'Anneau Unique jusqu'en Mordor, et il était à pied, répliqua Esmeralda. »

Il y avait une nuance de fierté dans sa voix, quand elle pensait à son cousin qui était à quelques chevaux devant elles. Il était son héros, et il n'y avait pas de doute là-dessus. Il était l'un des cousins les plus proches et les plus chers qu'elle aurait jamais. Quand les autres petits hobbits de son âge partaient faire des couronnes et des chaînes de fleurs, Bilbon la laissait courir partout, la laissait prétendre qu'elle était une elfe puissante qui pouvait abattre quiconque osait lui voler le pot de biscuits. Primula avait toujours réussi à la dépasser, cela dit. Mais Prim dépassait tout le monde.

Elle n'avait pas dépassé les orques. Esmeralda sentit retomber le peu de bonne humeur qu'elle avait. Primula et Drogon, et leur douce petite Élodie. Et Saradoc. Le bon, le gentil Saradoc qui avait accepté de l'épouser quand leurs familles l'avaient suggéré, même avec son esprit sauvage.

« Je serai bien pour toi, avait-il promis. Je te rendrai fière d'être une Brandebouc. Et nous ne ressentons peut-être pas encore les élans du cœur, mais je t'aime. Comment quelqu'un pourrait ne pas t'aimer, je n'en suis pas sûr. »

Elle se souvenait du clin d'œil qu'il lui avait adressé.

« On va découvrir le mariage ensemble, hein ?

\- Esse ? »

Esmeralda se secoua devant l'insistance inquiète de Tauriel.

« Je vais bien, dit-elle doucement. »

Comment pourrait-elle jamais approcher le fait d'aller bien à nouveau, elle ne le savait pas. Avoir Bilbon devant elle et Tauriel derrière elle, ça l'aidait. Savoir que Thorin et Kili et Dwalin étaient là, ça l'aidait aussi. Et le cousin de Bifur, Bofur, qui avait l'air d'une nature très douce, avait été très gentil avec elle. Un peu timide, peut-être, mais il y avait une douceur dans ses yeux et une nuance d'ennuis quand il souriait, ce qui n'avait pas été souvent. Cela dit, elle ne souriait pas beaucoup ces jours-ci, non plus.

« Tant que je respirerai, rien ne t'approchera, jura doucement Tauriel dans son oreille. »

Elle dit à nouveau ce mot, ce mot étrange qu'Esmeralda n'avait pas compris quelques jours plus tôt. Elle fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard derrière elle.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Qu'est-ce que quoi veut dire ?

\- Ce mot. Le mot que tu as dit après avoir atteint Erebor. Ça sonne joliment, comme une fleur. »

Les joues de Tauriel rosirent légèrement, mais elle eut un léger sourire, et Esmeralda eut l'impression d'être de nouveau une jeune hobbit, qui observait cette elfe magnifique avec tant d'admiration.

« ça veut dire 'ma sœur', spécifiquement une sœur qui est jeune et petite. Une qu'il faut chérir et protéger. »

Esmeralda sentit ses propres joues se réchauffer. Elle savait ce que c'était d'être une sœur plus jeune : la plus jeune de cinq, elle savait très certainement ce que c'était d'être la 'petite sœur'. Mais c'était différent. C'était là quelqu'un qui n'avait ni frère ni sœur, car elle savait que Tauriel n'avait pas d'autre famille, et pourtant... et pourtant elle considérait Esmeralda comme une sœur, comme sa famille, tout comme elle considérait Legolas comme son ami et son frère. Elle inspira.

« Quand tu es venue dans la Comté il y a dix ans, je dois l'admettre, j'étais complètement entichée de toi, avoua-t-elle. »

Tauriel haussa les sourcils d'un air entendu, et Esmeralda devint rouge vif.

« D'accord, donc tu le savais, marmonna-t-elle avant de s'éclaircir la gorge. Tu étais cette elfe magnifique qui était tout ce que j'avais toujours voulu être quand j'étais une enfant. Bilbon pourrait te raconter des histoires sur mes habitudes de courir partout avec mon petit arc et ma flèche, en faisant semblant de voir sur des miles et des miles.

\- Je vais peut-être devoir lui demander, dit Tauriel, une nuance d'amusement dans la voix. Ça ressemble à quelque chose qu'une sœur devrait savoir. »

Esmeralda souffla.

« Oh, il te racontera, et avec joie en plus. »

Elle marqua une pause.

« Alors quand je t'ai rencontré, tu étais tout ce que j'avais toujours voulu voir, voulu _être_. C'était merveilleux. Et tu étais si gentille et si grande et si belle... comment aurais-pu ne pas t'adorer ? »

La forêt était silencieuse autour d'eux. À la lumière du jour, elle semblait moins menaçante que la dernière fois qu'elle s'y était trouvée. Elle avait été tout aussi tranquille, tout aussi calme, avant la tombée de la nuit. Avant qu'ils ne soient attaqués.

Le bras de Tauriel se resserra un peu autour de sa taille, et Esmeralda se _dé_tendit marginalement.

« Je crois... Je crois que j'étais trop jeune pour vraiment comprendre ce qu'était le désir du cœur. Tu étais mon premier aperçu du monde extérieur, mon premier aperçu du souhait le plus cher que j'avais jamais eu pour moi-même. Tu étais... eh bien. Tu étais l'une de mes premières amies. »

Les jours avec Tauriel dans la Comté avaient été formidables, en effet. Certains de ses meilleurs souvenirs dataient de ces jours avec l'elfe, apprenant comment utiliser un vrai arc et des flèches, apprenant la meilleure façon de maintenir une position de combat, profitant des averses. Elle s'était crue sincèrement amoureuse.

La vie lui avait offert de l'expérience, lui avait appris le cœur brisé et la sagesse (même si ses frères et sœurs en diraient autrement). Ce qui avait été le caprice d'une enfant était désormais une chaleur dans son cœur pour cet être merveilleux qui encore maintenant cherchait à la protéger. Elle n'avait pas compris la façon dont son cœur avait répondu, lorsqu'elle était dans ses années entre-deux, et l'avait pris pour de l'amour. _C'était_ de l'amour, mais pas le désir du cœur. Elle ne ressentait pas pour Tauriel ce que Bilbon ressentait manifestement pour Thorin, ou Kili pour Legolas. C'était différent. Elle comptait son bonheur dans les sourires de Tauriel, pas dans ses baisers, et elle ne voudrait pas que ce soit différent.

« Tu as un peu de mon cœur avec toi, dit doucement Esmeralda. »

Elle eut un bref sourire qui ne lui fit pas trop mal.

« Je crois que c'était le cas, avant même que tu ne viennes dans la Comté. Tu as toujours été destinée à être mon amie, je crois. Peut-être que nous _sommes_ des sœurs, en âme. Est-ce que c'est ce que tu voulais dire ? »

Tauriel commença lentement _à s_ourire, et c'était comme le soleil.

« Oui, dit-elle. C'est exactement ce que je voulais dire. Tu étais si jeune, quand je t'ai rencontrée pour la première fois, si pleine de vie et de brillance. C'était magnifique, et tu m'appelais ainsi que mon cœur, mon être tout entier. Sœurs d'âme, je crois, est la bonne description. »

Son sourire retomba.

« Je suis désolée que tu aies perdu le désir de ton cœur, comme je crois que tu l'as appelé. »

Esmeralda déglutit et secoua la tête.

« Nous n'étions pas... nou_s n_'étions pas ça l'un pour l'autre. Pas encore, en tout cas. »

Et maintenant, elle ne saurait jamais si son cœur aurait pu former une paire avec celui de Saradoc. Elle pensa à lui, son ami, en train de dormir pour toujours. Elle pensa aux centres qu'elle portait maintenant avec elle dans une petite urne de métal. Dwalin la lui avait apportée ce matin avant leur départ, plus solennel qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu, et la lui avait donnée avec une révérence. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de demander ce qu'était : elle savait. Elle était reconnaissante qu'ils l'aient fait si vite, qu'ils aient accédé à sa dernière requête pour lui, pour qu'elle puisse le ramener à la maison.

« Quand bien même, il était un ami, et tu es quand même en deuil. Pour cela, je serai toujours désolée.

\- Moi aussi, murmura-t-elle – et Tauriel l'attira un peu plus près. Moi aussi. »

Les _et-si_ implicites résonneraient toujours dans son cœur. Elle pouvait se remarier, étant encore jeune. Ce serait encouragé par sa famille et celle de Saradoc, qui l'accueillerait toujours comme leur fille. Mais elle n'était pas certaine de le pouvoir. Elle n'aurait pas un mariage arrangé, la prochaine fois. Celui avec qui elle joindrait ensuite ses mains serait son choix et seulement le sien.

Ça avait l'air d'une aventure. Une qu'Esmeralda Touque Brandebouc n'était pas certaine de vouloir entreprendre. Du moins, pas pour le moment.

Elle ne remarqua jamais Bofur qui chevauchait à côté d'elles avec Nori, en train de l'observer___di_scrètement, s'inquiétant du chagrin qui traversait son visage.

(-)

« Drogon ! »

Drogon tomba maladroitement sur ses genoux, grimaçant tandis qu'ils lui déchiraient les mains. Voilà précisément la raison pour laquelle un Sacquet ne s'éloignait jamais de la Comté. Les situations comme ça, les _aventures,_ ça ne menait qu'au cœur brisé et au chagrin. Et, dans le pire des cas, à la mort.

C'était le pire des cas si Drogon en avait déjà vu un.

« Amenez-le-moi. »

Drogon se débarrassa d'un coup d'épaule des tentatives pour l'y attraper. Des lèvres se retroussèrent en un sourire.

« Très bien. Amenez-_les_-moi.

\- Non, attendez ! cria soudain Drogon. »

Des mains dures firent mine de saisir Primula et Élodie. Elles avaient toutes les deux les yeux écarquillés de peur, mais il y avait un écla_ir de feu _dans le regard de Primula, un feu que Drogon connaissait bien. _Contrôle ton__ côté Brandebouc, ma chérie, il ne nous aidera pas ici. _Non qu'il sache même où _ici_ se trouvait. Il avait peut-être été traîné là-dedans les deux yeux grands ouverts, mais ça ne v_oula_it pas dire qu'il avait la moindre idée d'où il était.

Il lutta pour se remettre debout. Ses jambes étaient attachées depuis si longtemps qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir marcher normalement. Sauter sur le dos de... de cette _chose_, quoi qu'elle soit, n'ava_it pas aidé non plus. La puanteur de la bête était nausé_abonde. Néanmoins, il réussi_t à _se mettre sur pieds et trébucha jusqu'à l'endroit où la silhouette était assise, enveloppée dans les ténèbres. Il pouvait quand même voir le visage, cependant, et il fronça les sourcils. Tous ces hommes, ces nains, ces _orques_, et il ne s'attendait pas à ce que leur chef soit-

« Es-tu de la famille de Bilbon Sacquet ? »

Drogon sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Sa réponse instinctive fut la vérité, et il l'écrasa sans pitié jusq_u'à ce q_u'elle ne fasse pas un bruit dans son esprit. Il regarda droit devant lui et essaya de carrer les épaules.

« Je vais demander encore une fois et une fois seulement : es-tu de la famille de Bilbon Sacquet ? »

La sueur commença à couler dans son dos, ne rendant la crasse que plus insupportable. _Gard___e to___n courage, Sacquet : Bilbon a peut-être hérité__son côté aventureux de sa mère, mais la lignée Sacquet possède le cœur fidèle._ Du moins, c'est ce qu'il espérait.

Un hochement de tête lui fut adressé, de l'admiration dans le regard.

« Tu restes fort et fidèle, comme le Porteur de l'Anneau lui-même. Tu es certainement de sa famille. »

Des yeux acérés se portèrent sur les orques.

« Emmenez-les : notre plan tient toujours. Bilbon Sacquet ne sera pas capable de résister à l'appel de sa famille de sang en danger. Alors j'a_urai mon prix, celui que j'aurais dû avoir il y a deux ans. »_

_Des orques s'avancèrent et commencèrent à traîner Drogon au loin._

_« Laissez-l_e tranquille ! cria soudain Drogon. Si vous lui faites du mal-

\- Ta menace ne signifie rien pour moi. »

Et la voix était bien trop détendue et contenait bien trop de pouvoir.

« Parce que ça, petit Semi-Homme, c'est exactement ce que j'ai l'intention de faire. »

Drogon fut repoussé vers Prim et Élodie, et il les attira toutes les deux dans ses bras.

« Tout va bien, dit-il en essayant de les rassurer. Tout va bien. »

Les flammes devant eux le firent frissonner. Où avaient-ils été emmenés ?

« On rentrera à la maison sains et saufs, vous verrez. »

L'un des orques se mit à rire.

« Des paroles bien vraies, petit hobbit. Ils veulent rentrer à la maison, les garçons : vous croyez qu'on devrait les y emmener ? »

Et soudain, tandis qu'on les faisait avancer à travers ce terrible endroit sombre, Drogon fit le souhait de ne jamais revoir la Comté, si ça gardait ces voleurs et ces horribles créatures loin de sa terre natale.

De cruels yeux verts les suivirent tandis qu'ils partaient, et un mauvais sourire commença à apparaître.

« Vous connaissez vos tâches, fut l'ordre donné aux orques et voleurs restants. Ce plan ne peut pas fonctionner sans le Porteur de l'Anneau. Je le veux à mes pieds, brisé, mais pas mort. Pas encore. Le coup final est déjà réservé par quelqu'un d'autre. C'est bien compris ? »

Des hochements de tête, bien que réticents, furent donnés en acquiescement.

« Allez. »

Et ils partirent.

(-)

**Eh bien... ça c'est fait ! Qui est le mystérieux chef du groupe ? Pourquoi des nains travaillent-ils avec des orques ? Quel est le 'prix' recherché ? Où Drogon, Prim et Élodie sont-ils retenus ? Mystère...**


	6. Chemins à emprunter

**Snapye : Merci à toi ! C'est toujours agréable d'entendre que quelqu'un a tout lu d'une traite, mais apprendre que tu as aimé au point de déjà commencer à relire, c'est un beau compliment ! Je comprends très bien l'envie d'aller lire la VO par frustration de devoir attendre la suite de la traduction, je suis souvent dans le même cas !**

**Noooo Aime : Y a du progrès, tu as arrêté d'envoyer des MP ! Maintenant faut arrêter de s'excuser aussi ! lol Pauvre Sabrinabella, faut pas la traiter de tous les noms voyons ! Faut être gentil avec les auteurs sinon c'est un coup à ne jamais avoir la suite ! Effectivement, on a le point de vue du méchant. Est-ce que ce sera lui... Mystère :p Moi les Mpreg ne me rebutent pas, par contre je ne supporte pas les fics avec de l'inceste. **

**Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour dormir 3h par nuit... Moi si je fais ça je suis en mode zombie le lendemain ! Non, Frodon n'apparaît pas maintenant je ne te le cachais pas particulièrement, je n'ai juste pas pensé à le mentionner avant :p Quel fandom pour les futures traductions, je ne sais pas encore. J'ai une fic Merlin dont l'auteur m'a donné la permission, mais elle ne fera 'que' 26 chapitres (c'est déjà pas mal en soi, certes, mais ce n'est pas toute une saga non plus) après, je ne sais pas. Ça dépendra de mon envie du moment, sans doute... Je prends les recommandations cela dit !**

**Je suis comme toi je ne pourrais jamais voyager avec la Compagnie ! Je pense que je ne survivrais pas longtemps en Terre du Milieu en fait XD Je suis pas du matin, je suis pas sportive, je sais pas me battre... Il faudrait que je m'installe chez les hobbits en fait XD. Bouffer et insulter subtilement les gens, je sais faire !**

**J'ai tellement envie de voir ton image mentale dessinée. Y a pas des dessinatrices de fan art parmi les lectrices des fois ? Bien sûr que Gandalf monte sur Gripoil (qui te remercie de ne pas ajouter de S à son nom), qui d'autre ? **

**Pour la chance de Bilbon, et des Sacquet en général, j'ai retrouvé une citation de Catherine Dufour, qui était destinée à Frodon et Sam mais s'applique aussi à Bilbon dans cette saga : _Quand une armée passe, c'est sur leur nappe de pique-nique quand un escadron tend une embuscade, c'est dans leur panier à provisions et quand un énéfant agonise, c'est au fond de leur gobelet. Pauvres gars._**

**Bilbon te remercie de ne pas donner d'idées de ce genre à son mari, il aimerait pouvoir aller aux cabinets sans être suivi, merci bien. Je crois que tu voulais dire 'rembourrée pour plus de confort' mais ta tablette a marqué 'remboursée amour', il faut relire ce que tu écris !**

**Alors pour ce qui est des nains et des elfes docteurs ès hobbits... Disons que ce chapitre va probablement te faire changer d'avis. Je sais que moi j'ai facepalmé. Par contre Tauriel et Essé sont effectivement trop chou^^ Pour les yeux verts... Wait and see !**

**Justelaura : Ouais mais l'or c'est hyper lourd ! Il va avoir mal Bilbon, ça lui tirera sur les cheveux après ! Effectivement, je voudrais pas être à la place de Dis et Dernwyn...**

**Moi j'ai eu une période où je grimaçais même en voyant des gens s'embrasser à la télé ou au cinéma. Et pour peu qu'il y ait une scène d'amour, même non explicite, je fermais les yeux jusqu'à ce que ce soit fini ! XD**

**Les biscuits, et la nourriture en général, sont presque un personnage secondaire de cette saga en fait ! XD Et la scène du magasin devait être trop mimi. Une heure dans la file d'attente, tu avais un livre pour t'occuper au moins ? Perso je prévois toujours un livre ou le Kindle quand je vais faire les courses...**

**Non Arwen ne sera pas présente, pour autant que je me souvienne, mais elle sera évoquée en revanche ! Elle ne va pas être oubliée, ne t'en fais pas ! Moi aussi le terme de 'petit ami' me fait buguer mais c'est comme ça ! Je pourrais toujours mettre 'court ami' mais ça fait moche.**

**Tu écris une fiction ? Ça parle de quoi ? Sinon, bien vu pour le lexique je savais pas qu'il y en avait vers le français ! Si tu en trouves un en Kuzdhul, ça m'intéresse aussi !**

**Je confirme, le mélange est très improbable et ne manquera pas d'être remarqué quand la compagnie sera au courant ! Haha ta théorie sur Lobélia m'a fait rigoler ! Je sais qu'elle est désagréable mais pas à ce point-là !**

**Il n'y a pas de review trop longue – même si t'aurait dit le contraire à une époque, quand le nombre de caractères était limité... Des fois pour commenter un long chapitre en détail j'ai dû me déconnecter pour laisser jusqu'à 5 reviews en ano en plus de ma review connectée...**

**ChickenCondition : Contente que l'histoire te tienne en haleine ! Bien sûr que Tauriel et Esmeralda étaient émouvantes, qui ne serait pas ému par ce passage, franchement ? Voici la suite !**

**Carrymaxwell : Si tu as un examen le 22... attends le 23 pour lire le chapitre 18 ? Je te promets, si ça peut te rassurer, qu'il n'y a qu'un seul MCD. Je distribuerai les mouchoirs le jour venu et tu peux toujours me demander qui va mourir en avance !**

**Aliena wyvern : Tant mieux *rire machiavélique***

**Dame Marianne : Tu crois ? Je ne sais pas, je ne peux pas te dire... =P**

**Chapitre 6 : Chemins à emprunter**

Résumé : Esmeralda avance des vérités que Thorin préférerait ne pas entendre.

Mais il y a d'autres vérités à découvrir dans la forêt, et avec elle vient un terrible choix que doit faire la compagnie.

(-)

La première nuit dans la forêt fut froide. Un feu bas fut construit, sous l'œil attentif de Gandalf, et même s'il brûlait plus haut que Thorin n'aurait voulu, craignant qu'il ne les trahisse, Gandalf en semblait satisfait. Si le magicien était confortable avec un feu aussi vif, Thorin ne pouvait pas argumenter avec lui.

Bilbon s'agenouilla à côté de lui.

« Comment se fait-il que, même avec un feu, je sois encore glacé jusqu'aux os ? demanda-t-il. »

Sans parler Thorin ouvrit sa grande cape de voyage et attira Bilbon contre son flanc. Dwalin renifla avec amusement de l'autre côté du camp, et Bilbon marmonna quelque chose de déplaisant mais s'installa à côté de lui.

« Merci, dit-il, et Thorin secoua la tête.

\- Tu aurais pu demander, tu sais.

\- Pourquoi, quand tu savais ce que je demandais ? »

C'était vrai.

« Où est ton sac de couchage ? demanda Thorin. »

Son front se creusa légèrement tandis qu'il cherchait près du sien. Son sac de couchage était étendu près du bord du camp, mais il était seul, le plus proche étant celui d'Aragorn.

« J'ai pensé que cette aventure était une merveilleuse occasion de ne pas avoir à dormir à côté de toi et de tes ronflements- »

Puis Bilbon s'étrangla sur un rire quand Thorin lui enfonça son doigt dans les côtes. Bien fait pour lui : Thorin ne _ronflait_ pas.

« Insupportable hobbit, marmonna Thorin. »

Mais quand Bilbon déposa un baiser sur sa joue, il lui rendit un sourire. En voyant Bilbon respirer plus facilement, en le voyant vraiment _sourire,_ Thorin se sentait si_ lé_ger qu'il se demanda comment il pouvait encore sentir le sol sous lui. C'était, enfin, son mari, le hobbit dont il dépendait du sourire. S'il pouvait seulement offrir à Bilbon de tels moments pour toujours.

« Par pitié, dis-moi que tu n'as pas oublié d'emmener ton sac de couchage.

\- Il est juste à côté de celui d'Esmeralda, lui dit Bilbon. »

Son sourire disparut tandis qu'_il re_gardait sa cousine. Elle était assise devant le feu, aidant Legolas et Gimli à lancer des choses dans la petite marmite.

« C'est juste... je ne voulais pas la laisser seule. »

Parfois, la force et la taille du cœur de Bilbon le laissaient encore chaud et heureux, même quand ce cœur ne visait pas à le réconforter ou lui faire plaisir.

« Je crois qu'elle appréciera beaucoup cela je sais que Tauriel va aussi dormir près d'elle. »

Déjà, l'elfe s'avançait pour rejoindre les autres autour de la marmite. Bilbon émit un 'hum' d'acquiescement mais ne fit aucun effort pour bouger. Thorin n'était pas pressé : pas quand il avait un mari chaud appuyé contre lui.

Bientôt, l'appel de la nourriture fut trop grand pour tout le monde, et ils se rapprochèrent tous du centre du camp. Esmeralda aida d'une façon similaire à celle de Bilbon, lors du premier voyage à Erebor, et Thorin savait maintenant que c'était la manière des hobbits : s'occuper et aider où ils le pouvaient, simplement parce qu'ils voulaient aider. Même quand ils avaient mal à l'intérieur, ils feraient n'importe quoi en leur pouvoir pour aider les autres.

Et cuisiner : les hobbits savaient cuisiner, et Esmeralda était un fier exemple de son peuple. D'une façon mystérieuse, elle avait pris la nourriture empaquetée et en avait fait quelque chose de beaucoup plus vivant, beaucoup plus délicieux que ça n'avait un droit de l'être.

« C'est fantastique, dit Kili autour d'une bouchée de ragoût. »

Legolas adressa un sourire affectueux dans la direction de son mari.

« Les épices, dirent Bilbon et Esmeralda ensemble. »

Même Aragorn sourit.

« Les épices font la différence, continua Esmeralda quand Bilbon lui fit signe de parler à sa place. Juste quelques-uns de mes préférés, c'est tout. C'était un cadeau de mariage, un petit, de la part de Saradoc. »

Son visage eut une grimace de chagrin l'espace d'un instant, puis elle poussa un soupir, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

« Je crois qu'il avait à moitié hâte de manger quelque chose avec les épices, si vous voulez la vérité, dit-elle enfin. »

Elle plaça un peu de joie dans sa voix, et son sourire était sincère, mais teinté de tristesse.

« Je suppose que j'ai de la chance qu'il ne m'ait pas offert un tonneau de feuille à tabac qu'il aurait pu 'm'emprunter'. Honnêtement.

\- Il vole les miennes, dit Kili. »

Il fit un signe de tête vers Fili, et le sourire d'Esmeralda essaya de s'agrandir. Fili roula des yeux mais ne réfuta pas l'affirmation de son frère. Thorin ne les avait pas élevés pour dire des mensonges, après tout.

Le ragoût fut rapidement consommé. Après avoir fini, Tauriel alla s'asseoir près d'Esmeralda.

« Il y aura peut-être encore d'autres hommes pour toi, dit-elle doucement. »

Les autres conversations commencèrent à s'éteindre afin d'écouter les paroles de l'elfe.

« Tu pourrais encore trouver le désir de ton cœur. Tu es encore si jeune tu pourrais te remarier, si c'est quelque chose que ton peuple encourage. Tu as bien des années-

\- Pas tant que ça, coupa Esmeralda en secouant la tête. Il n'y a que quelques années dans une vie.

\- Vous pourriez quand même vous marier, dit Dwalin avec un signe de tête vers Tauriel. Même si ça prenait des années à trouver quelqu'un que votre cœur désire, vous pourriez le faire. Il vous reste encore bien des années.

\- Peut-être 75, 80 ans de plus, dit-elle. »

Le nombre, énoncé si simple et si _petit_, attira l'attention de tout le monde.

« Mais vous êtes à peine majeure ! balbutia Ori. Et votre majorité est tellement plus jeune que la nôtre !

\- Parce que nous ne vivons pas aussi longtemps. Vos vies, comparées aux nôtres... ce n'est pas comme ça, pour les hobbits, dit doucement Esmeralda. »

Elle enroula ses bras autour de ses genoux et se recroquevilla en une petite boule. Le feu se reflétait sur son visa_ge, e_t elle semblait si fragile que Thorin aurait voulu pouvoir lui offrir un réconfort.

« Nous avons des vies courtes. Un peu plus longues, peut-être, que les hommes, pas aussi longues que les nains, et nous ne verrons jamais passer l'éternité comme les elfes. Mais c'est ce que vous faites avec les années qui vous sont données qui compte, n'est-ce pas ? »

De l'autre côté des flammes, Fili s'immobilisa. Legolas, aussi, avait marqué une pause, la contemplant comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vue auparavant. Esmeralda ne remarqua pas leurs regards et poursuivit.

« Je suis encore jeune, oui. Ce que Bilbon ne cesse de me rappeler, comme si _lui_ était vieux ou quelque chose. »

Elle secoua la tête avec un sourire amusé, ignorant son cousin quand il roula des yeux.

« Il a seulement 60 ans à peine plus que la moitié de sa vie. Il n'a que 25 ans, à peu près, de plus que moi. Ça passe si vite, cela dit. J'ai juste... je voulais que mes années passent avec quelqu'un. Même si c'était juste un ami. »

Elle reposa son menton sur ses genoux et conclut doucement :

« C'est tout. »

Il y avait eu quelques fois où Thorin avait eu l'impression d'être physiquement frappé par des paroles. Ses paroles douces, gentilles, presque joueuses lui f_ir_ent un choc, et il se détourna des autres, luttant pour garder un visage neutre. Il savait, dans son esprit, que Bilbon était plus vieux, maintenant. 60 ans n'était même pas majeur, pour un nain, mais pour un hobbit, c'était largement dans la deuxième moitié d'une vie. Il y avait pensé, il l'avait même su. Mais il ne l'avait pas vraiment _reconnu._

Par-dessus son épaule, il put voir Bilbon rejoindre Esmeralda près du feu. Son beau, courageux hobbit. Son Bilbon, qui avait bravé les feux du Mordor et voyagé seul, allait de nouveau risquer sa vie pour chercher ses cousins. Les flammes jetèrent un voile rouge sur Bilbon, comme s'il était en feu lui-même, et quand il reposa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Esmeralda, il apparut sans vie.

L'image le fit tellement sursauter que Thorin dut à nouveau se détourner. Un bourdon_nemen_t remplit ses oreilles, et il fut pris d'un tel vertige qu'il crut qu'il allait perdre conscience. Il poussa ses pieds contre le sol et se força à respirer. Il vacilla, juste légèrement, mais assez pour le faire resserrer ses muscles.

Lentement, le bourdonnement s'évanouit, et il y eut un doux murmure de conversation autour de lui. La douce voix de Bilbon arriva avec un ton taquin, et Kili rit tandis qu'Esmeralda gloussait. Vivant. Pas en feu, pas mort. Mais Mahal, c'était chacune de ses peurs tirées du passé et ramenées à la vie.

Il restait si peu d'années à Bilbon. Penser à Bilbon en danger, maintenant, quand il ne restait à Thorin que si peu de temps avec lui, le laissa avec une pierre roulant dans ses entrailles. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était la paix. Il ne voulait que la paix avec son mari, être avec lui, ne pas avoir à craindre pour sa vie à chaque respiration qu'il prenait. Et même si les dix dernières années avaient été dépourvues de guerre, il avait quand même été contraint d'avoir peur pour la vie de Bilbon encore et encore. Il avait eu de la chance, en ce qui concernait la sécurité de Bilbon, mais un jour ou l'autre, cette chance s'épuiserait.

Il voulait juste la _paix._ Et il se battait pour cette paix depuis presque dix ans maintenant. Et pourtant elle lui était encore refusée. Il était encore forcé d'affronter la mortalité de Bilbon des façons les plus terribles.

Il pensa au moment de bonheur qu'il avait eu avec Bilbon un peu plus tôt, à son mari blotti sous sa cape. Et il se demanda combien d'autres fois il aurait droit à cela avant que tout ne s'écroule sur lui.

Il se força à éloigner ces pensées de son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas y penser. Il ne _pouvait_ juste__pas.__ S'il se concentrait sur ça maintenant, il n'irait nulle part. Plus tard. Il s'occuperait de ses peurs plus tard.

Le sommeil ne vint pas facilement cette nuit-là, cependant. Le fait que son mari ne soit pas couché à côté de lui ne le rendit que plus difficile.

(-)

Ce fut presque à la frontière de la Forêt Noire, quelques jours plus tard, qu'ils entendirent des voix. Thorin leva la main pour annoncer une halte, et tout le monde s'arrêta immédiatement. Aragorn avança silencieusement son c_heval ju_squ'à celui de Thorin, Gimli assis devant lui, et tous deux semblaient prêts à charger au moindre geste. Du moins, c'était le cas de Gimli. Mais en quoi cela différait de n'importe quel autre jour, Thorin ne le savait pas.

Les chevaux, même s'ils étaient bien entraînés, feraient trop de bruit dans les buissons. Thorin descendit rapidement, Bilbon déjà au sol et avançant vers les arbres. Silencieusement le groupe se rapprocha jusqu'à ce que les voix commencent à former des sons cohérents. Thorin résista à l'envie d'attraper Bilbon et de le tirer derrière lui. Il existait quelque chose qui s'appelait essayer d'être prudent, ce que Bilbon ignorait d'une façon très anormale pour Bilbon. Chose qui rendait Thorin plus nerveux que jamais, surtout avec la possibilité d'une rançon résonnant dans son esprit.

Une rançon était cohérente, et Thorin était tombé d'accord avec Bilbon que c'était peut-être pour ça que sa famille avait été enlevée. Mais aucune missive n'était arrivée à Erebor avant leur départ, aucune insistance pour une somme d'or en échange des hobbits. Non, de plus en plus Thorin avait la terrible impression que tout reviendrait à son hobbit, qui à l'instant était accroupi et avançait silencieusement parmi les nombreuses feuilles et brindilles sur le sol. Esmeralda, aussi, traversait les buissons derrière lui, et heureusement Tauriel et Legolas n'étaient pas loin derrière les hobbits. L'absence de soleil les aidait à mieux se cacher parmi les feuilles et branches épaisses qui descendaient vers le sol, et jamais il n'avait été si reconnaissant envers les nuages au-dessus de sa tête.

Quand les voix furent assez fortes pour les comprendre, Thorin s'arrêta, et la compagnie avec lui. Cachés par les arbres et plusieurs buissons, ils purent concentrer leur attention sur les silhouettes devant eux.

De grands hommes s'affairaient dans une petite clairière qui menait à un chemin caché, retirant des objets des chevaux, comme pour s'installer pour la journée.

« On pourrait encore aller un peu plus loin, dit l'un d'eux. »

La réponse vint de quelqu'un d'autres que Thorin n'attendait pas.

« On doit attendre ici jusqu'à ce qu'on nous donne l'ordre, dit l'orque. »

Et bien que l'homme le fusille du regard, il ne fit pas mine de le tuer. Thorin les fixa avec une horreur stupéfaite. Des hommes, travailler avec des orques ?

Pire encore fut la douleur acérée de la trahison quand deux nains entrèrent dans le petit campement.

« L'ordre a été donné, grogna l'un d'eux. En plus, tout ce qu'on doit faire c'est aller aux docks. On reçoit le paiement, on bouge.

\- Tu crois qu'on pourrait en garder une partie ? dit l'un des hommes. »

Les autres semblèrent envisager l'idée.

« Elle aurait son prix on pourrait en prendre ? Tout cet or ? »

Thorin se força à respirer normalement. Devant lui, Bilbon semblait aussi tendu que l'arc de Legolas sur le point de tirer une flèche. Alors Bilbon avait raison : c'était au sujet de l'or que les voleurs avaient essayé de prendre deux ans plus tôt. Les hommes et les nains devant lui semblaient faits du même bois que ceux qu'ils avaient affrontés : couverts de cicatrices, sales, aucun intérêt envers quoi que ce soit sinon l'or les attendant au bout.

Il se força à éloigner ses autres questions tandis qu'il écoutait.

« Essaye de lui voler et tu t'f'ras arracher la tête, insista un orque. »

Il semblait avoir peur, et l'estomac de Thorin se tordit.

« Nan. On récupère le prix aux docks, on le lui emmène, on s'fait payer notre part.

\- On pourra _rien_ faire de tout ça tant qu'on aura pas reçu nos ordres, gronda un nain. »

Il donna un coup de pied sur la roue d'une charrette, attirant des sifflements de plusieurs orques.

« J'en ai marre de cette boustifaille, marre de dormir sous des arbres pour de minables _hobbits. _»

Tauriel appuya une main sur les épaules d'Esmeralda tandis que Bofur venait se tenir à côté d'elles. Thorin prit le risque de se rapprocher dans les buissons pour saisir Bilbon par la cheville. Sa peau était chaude, mais pas trop, et Thorin essaya de dire tout_ ce_ qu'il voulait à travers ce simple contact. _Je suis désolé_ allait avec _Je ne les laisserai pas te faire de mal _et _Je t'aime_, le sous-courant de tout message qu'il envoyait.

Un gran_d bruit_ fit lever la tête à tous les voleurs, mais heureusement pas dans la direction de la compagnie. Un homme sur un cheval entra, et il déclara d'une voix forte et claire :

« Les prisonniers ont été envoyés à la maison, annonça-t-il. »

Bilbon inspira fortement. Ce fut perdu dans le chœur de ru_gissements___approbateur_s des voleurs._

_« Vous devez vo_us rendre aux d_ocks. Le p_aiement sera envoyé sous peu, et votre travail est de le ramener jusqu'à la tanière.

\- On connaît notre travail, s'énerva l'un des orques. »

Quelques hommes s'esclaffèrent et hochèrent la tête avec approbation.

« Juste parce que tu es son petit favori ça veut pas dire que t'as plus de cervelle que nous. »

L'homme fusilla l'orque du regard, ses longs cheveux noirs peignés et ramenés soigneusement en arrière, son visage propre, le distinguant immédiatement du reste du groupe.

« Et pourtant je suis le 'favori', et tu es là à faire les basses œuvres, dit-il. Qu'est-ce que ça dit sur _toi_ ? »

L'orque serra les dents et s'avança, mais un nain leva sa hache pour l'arrêter.

« On n'a pas le temps pour ça, dit-il quand l'orque tourna sa rage vers lui. On a de l'or et un prix à récupérer. »

L'homme sur le cheval leva le nez et repartit en trottant dans la forêt. Lentement les ho_mme_s et les nains commencèrent à lever le camp, et les orques partirent s'occuper de leurs wargs. Thorin resta immobile, respirant silencieusement par le nez, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous partis. Lorsque le groupe de voleurs fut parti, il se sentit assez en sécurité pour repartir lentement, tirant une fois sur la jambe de Bilbon avant de lâcher. Les autres étaient tout aussi prudents dans leurs gestes, mais une fois revenus à leurs chevaux, leurs gestes furent plus rapides. Personne ne parla pendant un certain temps. Finalement, Fili s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Donc, ça a tout éclairé, et rien en même temps, dit-il. »

La légère plaisanterie dans le ton de sa voix permit à Thorin de respirer un peu plus facilement. Même debout à côté de Bilbon, son mari respirant de façon un peu instable à cause de la tension, Thorin se trouva incapable de complètement se détendre. Les paroles des voleurs l'avaient laissé trop perturbé, trop plein de questions.

Par chance, Legolas en formula une, épargnant cette tâche à Thorin.

« Qui est 'elle' ? demanda-t-il. Elle a l'air d'avoir du pouvoir.

\- Et quelqu'un qui a du pouvoir sur des orques, des nains, et des hommes n'est pas quelqu'un que je veux contrarier, dit Balin. »

Il regarda Thorin, le regard troublé.

« Mais j'ai le sentiment qu'il va le falloir. »

Et plus tôt que tard, probablement, étant donné leur chance. Thorin se secoua.

« Ils ont parlé d'emmener les prisonniers à la maison, dit-il. »

Bilbon lui jeta brièvement un regard avant de détourner les yeux. Alors il y avait pensé, aussi.

« Tu crois qu'ils veulent dire...?

\- La Comté ? acquiesça Bilbon d'un air tendu. J'en suis certain. Si un groupe comme eux ramène Primula, Drogon, et Élodie dans la Comté, ce n'est pas par gentillesse. »

Non, ça n'épelait que le désastre pour les terres paisibles où vivaient les hobbits. Thorin sentit la piqûre du souvenir d'avoir perdu sa maison à cause de Smaug bien des années plus tôt. Penser à la terre natale de Bilbon perdue à la destruction, son peuple massacré par les orques, ne servit qu'à faire bouillir son sang. Ça _n'allait pas_ arriver.

« Est-ce qu'on est sûr qu'ils ne parlent pas de leur maison ? Leur propre endroit où ils retournent en rampant à la fin de la journée ? demanda Nori, ce qui fit marquer une pause à Thorin. Parce que s'ils retournent là-bas à la place, on pourrait les éliminer, tous en un coup. »

L'idée était tentante.

« Ils vont retourner dans la Comté, insista Bilbon. Ils ont parlé de leur 'tanière' et de la 'maison' comme deux choses différentes. Non, je suis certain qu'ils iront dans la Comté.

\- Ma_is _si on savait où ils se cachent, on pourrait les arrêter, dit Fili. Mon Oncle, tu sais qu'on pourrait.

\- Stop ! ordonna Gandalf. »

Tout le monde se tut. Il se tourna vers Aragorn et Thorin, son regard plus sérieux que Thorin ne l'avait jamais vu.

« Les deux options sont légitimes, poursuivit-il. Mais nous ne pouvons tous faire les deux. Nous devons choisir quel chemin prendre, et le suivre.

\- Est-ce qu'on pourrait arriver à la Comté avant eux ? demanda Dwalin. On a une chance de les battre là-bas ?

\- Il y a des chemins dans la montagne qui sont plus rapides à cheval qu'à pied, oui, acquiesça Gandalf. Mais ils sont plus connus. Nous aurions moins de chance d'être aperçus si nous prenions une route plus petite, bien que plus lente.

\- Ils ne peuvent surveiller toutes les routes à la fois, protesta Bofur. »

Il s'arrêta et regarda Gandalf quand le magicien ne répondit pas.

« Si ? demanda-t-il, les yeux écarquillés. »

Il fallut toute sa volonté à Thorin pour ne pas enfouir sa tête dans ses mains. Il y avait du danger à chaque pas qu'ils faisaient, et quoi qu'ils choisissent, ça pouvait finir en tragédie. Ce qui n'avait été qu'une traque rapide dans la Forêt Noire se transformait déjà en quelque chose de beaucoup plus gros, quelque chose avec pas assez de réponses et trop de questions. Ça ne ressemblait pas à quelques voleurs qui comptaient creuser dans Erebor, comme Thorin l'avait autrefois espéré. Cela ressemblait trop à un clan de voleurs, qui pensaient à plus qu'un simple paiement. Ç'avait été préparé, méthodiquement mis en place, un élément à la fois. Ç'avait été dirigé vers Erebor, vers Bilbon.

Pourtant il n'y avait eu aucun signe de vol ou de danger depuis deux ans. S'étaient-ils vraiment si bien cachés ? Étaient-ils restés discrets, prenant leur mal en patience, jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent frapper au moment le plus opportun ? Il n'avait pas échappé à son attention, non plus, qu'ils avaient frappé les parents de Bilbon. Les autres voyageurs n'avaient pas été perturbés. Ils n'avaient pas attaqué Morwen, ni Aragorn, mais les petits hobbits de la Comté. Les innocents.

Non, il y avait là quelque chose de beaucoup plus grand, de bien plus vaste, qu'un simple vol. Ils voulaient quelque chose de plus.

« Ils ont dit quelque chose sur de l'or et un prix, dit Aragorn en regardant Thorin. Vous avez parlé de voleurs, d'il y a plusieurs années. Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient ?

\- La Salle du Trésor, sur le moment, dit Thorin. Ils n'ont pas mentionné de prix, à l'époque.

\- Si, ils l'ont fait, dit Bilbon avant de secouer la tête. Ils n'ont simplement jamais dit ce que c'était. Je ne serais pas surpris que ce soit... »

Il s'interrompit, mais la façon dont son front se plissa en disait long. Thorin savait ce qu'il avait voulu dire.

L'Arkenstone.

Il se secoua. Ils tiraient des conclusions hâtives alors qu'ils manquaient déjà de temps.

« Nous devons décider, et vite, dit-il d'une voix basse et urgente. »

S'ils avaient la moindre chance de suivre les voleurs vers les 'docks' dont ils parlaient, ou leur tanière, ils devaient partir maintenant.

« Et si on se séparait ? dit Kili. »

Il leva la main quand des protestations s'élevèrent.

« Ecoutez-moi, écoutez-moi. Un petit groupe d'entre nous suit les voleurs. Le reste d'entre vous continue vers la Comté. Les groupes plus petits avancent plus vite, donc vous pourrez foncer sur les routes connues avec plus de sécurité. On pourrait les traquer puis vous envoyer un corbeau avec les détails. On saurait où vous êtes, assez facilement. »

Même si Thorin voulait contredire son neveu, c'était un plan logique et sûr. Il ne voulait simplement pas le faire.

« Nous sommes plus en sécurité ensemble, argumenta-t-il. »

Mais Kili lui adressa un regard ferme, un que Thorin avait vu dans le miroir de nombreuses fois.

« Nous n'avons pas le temps d'être en sécurité, mon Oncle. Nous pourrions sauver Primula et Drogon et la Comté mais perdre autre chose entre-temps. Nous avons un avantage : nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de le perdre. »

« Je pars avec Kili, dit Fili d'un ton déterminé. »

Comme s'il y avait un autre choix.

« Je suis rapide et silencieux, j'irai également avec Kili, dit Legolas. »

Thorin se demanda quand est-ce que quelqu'un dirait quelque chose de moins évident. Il se retrouva surpris par le choix suivant, au moins, quand Nori déclara :

« J'irai avec eux. Nous sommes tous aussi silencieux qu'on peut l'être. Un joli petit groupe pour suivre leurs traces. »

Il jeta un regard à Dwalin.

« Toi, protège-le, dit-il en hochant la tête vers Ori. »

Ori ne roula pas des yeux, mais ça ne sembla pas passer loin.

« Le reste d'entre nous ira à la Comté, alors, dit Thorin. »

Il saisit l'épaule de Bilbon, ajoutant à mi-voix quand son mari regarda vers lui :

« Toi et moi partirons ensemble, cette fois. Je ne serai pas séparé de toi. »

Bilbon eut un demi-sourire.

« Bien. Je te préviens les ennuis ont tendance à me suivre comme un caneton suit sa mère. »

Encore à dire des choses que Thorin savait déjà.

« Alors allons-y, dit Gandalf. Partagez-vous les chevaux. Nous passerons à Fondcombe pour dire au Seigneur Elrond ce qui est arrivé et pour laisser certains des chevaux avec lui. »

Fili et Kili se détournèrent, et Thorin les rappela soudain. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent, la confusion sur le visage, Thorin les prit dans ses bras et les serra fort.

« Soyez prudents, murmura-t-il. »

Bien qu'ils aient maintenant largement dépassé la majorité, ils restaient ses fils-sœurs. Les perdre était une peur qui ne quitterait jamais vraiment son cœur.

Ils s'enroulèrent autour de lui, tout aussi prêts à s'accrocher.

« Toi aussi, dit Fili. »

Kili ne put que hocher la tête mais quand ils reculèrent, ils étaient de nouveau des jeunes nains déterminés, du pouvoir dans leur position et leur regard. Ils avaient tellement grandi, ces dernières années. Et Thorin était fier de l'avoir vu arriver.

« Il n'y aucun intérêt à ce que nous prenions les chevaux, dit Nori. »

Il retira son sac du cheval qu'il partageait avec Bofur.

« Nous devrons être plus silencieux que ça.

\- Comment allez-vous les suivre ? demanda Esmeralda, l'air perplexe. »

Tauriel la hissa sur son cheval, et elle sembla mal à l'aise à cette hauteur. Au moins elle était avec Tauriel, et c'était un bien maigre réconfort. Thorin aurait seulement voulu avoir de meilleures nouvelles pour elle, et pour Bilbon, aussi.

« Ils prennent des charrettes, lui dit Kili. Ils avanceront à une vitesse que nous pourrons suivre. On ne les perdra pas, pas d'inquiétude pour ça. »

Non, c'était loin d'être la plus grande inquiétude de Thorin. Mais avant qu'il ne le sache, les quatre avaient disparu, avançant vite et discrètement à travers la forêt. Il se répéta que le nœud dans son ventre avait tout à voir avec un repas mangé à la hâte plus tôt et rien avec la vague de peur tandis qu'il les regardait disparaître.

Une main saisit la sienne, et Thorin n'avait même pas besoin de sentir l'anneau familier pour savoir de qui c'était la main. Il la tenait depuis presque dix ans maintenant. Il reconnaîtrait son mari n'importe où.

« Ils iront bien, promit Bilbon à voix basse. Quatre sont plus en sécurité que deux.

\- On pourrait croire que nous aurions appris à ne pas nous séparer, murmura Thorin. Il n'en sort jamais rien de bon.

\- Si seulement le sort était aussi bon, dit Aragorn à mi-voix en les rejoignant. Si quelqu'un peut accomplir leur mission et bien le faire, cependant, je sais que ce serait vos fils. Avec Legolas et Nori, leur succès est pratiquement garanti. »

Thorin prit les paroles pour le compliment qu'elles étaient et eut un signe de tête en remerciement. Ce n'était pas de leurs capacités qu'il se méfiait, non, mais du destin.

« Nous suivrons la rivière par-dessus l'Ancien Gué, dit Gandalf, puis nous suivrons la route à travers les montagnes. Les Hauts Cols seraient plus facile, mais je n'oserais pas y faire passer un cheval. Non, nous prendrons leurs jumeaux plus petits, bien qu'encore larges, dans la vallée en-dessous. Gardez vos oreilles et vos yeux aux aguets : le chemin est bien connu. S'ils sont assez audacieux pour sortir en plein jour, ils n'hésiteraient pas à garder le passage... ou la route en-dessous.

\- Au moins nous n'aurons pas à nous inquiéter des Géants de Pierre, cette fois, dit Bofur. »

Thorin vit les yeux d'Esmeralda s'élargir.

« Nous n'avons pas vu de Géants de Pierre quand nous avons pris les Hauts Cols ! Est-ce qu'ils sont réellement, eh bien, réels ? »

La réaction de Bofur, de rosir sur les joues et de se cacher sous son chapeau, ne ressemblait tellement pas au nain que Thorin ne put que cligner des yeux dans un silence stupide.

« Ah, eh bien, oui, en fait, dit Bofur. »

Il sonnait tellement comme Kili ou Fili l'auraient fait, quand ils disaient quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient pas eu l'intention de dire à voix haute. Sauf que Bofur ne parlait jamais comme ça. Bofur s'en tenait à ce qu'il disait, que ce soit de sérieuses promesses ou de l'humour noir.

Esmeralda semblait excitée pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient commencé la quête.

« Tout ce qu'a dit Bilbon, c'est qu'ils étaient terrifiants, dit-elle. »

Elle se pencha tellement afin d'être à portée d'oreille de Bofur que Tauriel fut obligée de l'attraper autour de la taille.

« Ils l'étaient ? Ils l'étaient vraiment ?

\- Avançons, dit Gandalf en remontant sur son cheval. »

Thorin en fit autant, hissant Bilbon d'une simple main. Bofur semblait encore trébucher sur les mots derrière eux, mais Thorin analyserait ça plus tard. En ce qui concernait les questions qui avaient besoin de réponses, il en avait de plus urgentes à l'esprit, comme pourquoi les voleurs ramèneraient la famille de Bilbon sur leur terre natale. Que pourraient-ils gagner en allant dans la Comté ?

À moins que la Comté elle-même ne soit le prix. Thorin agrippa un peu plus fort les rênes de son cheval.

« Quelqu'un a-t-il déjà essayé de prendre la Comté ? demanda-t-il à son époux. »

Tout mouvement vers l'avant fut immédiatement arrêté. Même Gandalf marqua une pause, attendant la réponse. Bilbon secoua la tête.

« Pas depuis ma naissance. Pas depuis très longtemps. La terre a toujours été à nous, et nous avons fait du commerce avec tous ceux qui voulaient la nourriture ou les plantes qui s'y trouvaient. La Comté n'est pas un royaume, elle n'a aucun trésor en-dehors de la bonne nourriture et des feuilles à tabac, personne n'a jamais eu _besoin_ de la Comté. »

Il semblait plus troublé qu'avant, et Thorin passa une main d'excuse le long de son bras. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de bouleverser son mari plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Mais la question devait être posée, et il pouvait désormais voir la réflexion sur tous les visages.

Car si les hobbits ne voyaient que ce que la Comté pouvait offrir en terme de fermes et de vergers, les orques ne désiraient rien de plus que piller, réduire en esclavage tous ceux qu'ils pouvaient mettre sous eux. Les hommes et, que Mahal le sauve, les nains que Thorin_ a_vait vus ne valaient pas mieux. Ils dévasteraient la Comté, faire leurs esclaves personnels de tous ceux qui étaient costauds et capables. Le reste ils les massacreraient.

« Gandalf, allons-y, pressa Aragorn. »

C'était comme s'il pensait à la même chose, et Gandalf se lança, les guidant à travers la forêt à un rythme rapide. Les branches défilaient, menaçant de leur fouetter le visage, mais Thorin ne se souciait pas d'eux. Non, tout ce qu'il pouvait voir étaient les visages chaleureux et amicaux qui leur avaient souhaité le bonheur à Bilbon et lui après leur mariage, les lumières dans la tente tandis qu'ils célébraient tous l'événement, le sourire sur son visage, la sensation de ses mains dans celles de Thorin.

Puis tout fut en flammes, tout ça, les orques et les hommes et les nains brûlant et tuant et réduisant l'endroit en pièces.

Son esprit retourna à ses pensées et souvenirs précédents. Quand Erebor avait été prise, il y avait eu une noirceur dans le cœur de Thorin, une peur en colère, une qui avait duré des années. Cela l'avait laissé froid et vide, incapable de voir le bon chez les étrangers de peur qu'aucune aide ne soit donnée, qu'aucune assistance ne vienne. Il avait appris à faire confiance à lui-même, aux rares qui avaient été sincères et loyaux, à ceux qui étaient son peuple. Puis il avait rencontré Bilbon, et il avait appris à ressentir, à faire confiance à nouveau.

Mais quand il pensait aux orques prenant la Comté, quand il pensait à 'elle', qui qu'elle soit, en train de réduire en pièces les vies innocentes à Hobbitbourg, sa rage était brillante et brûlante et refusait d'être tempérée. Il sentait Bilbon devant lui, son corps dur comme l'acier, presque tremblant. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer les idées traversant son esprit, sur la famille qu'il pouvait perdre, sur tout ce dont Bilbon se rendait certainement responsable.

Il se pencha en avant pour placer ses lèvres contre l'oreille de Bilbon, de peur que le vent n'emporte ses mots.

« Je ne les laisserai pas prendre la Comté, murmura-t-il. Je te le jure, bien-aimé. »

La tête de Bilbon hocha une fois, juste assez pour faire savoir qu'il avait entendu Thorin. Puis Thorin plaça toute sa concentration sur le fait de guider son cheval tandis que la forêt commençait à laisser place à des plaines ouvertes et aux Montagnes Embrumées qui s'élevaient haut au-dessus d'eux à une distance pas si grande.

(-)

**Voilà, donc pour celles qui avaient aimé, dans le Seigneur des Anneaux, la prise de la Comté : les prochains chapitres sont pour vous !**


	7. Messages de danger

**Noooo Aime : Ah parce qu'en plus tu es bûcheronne ? Suggestion : si 3 heures par nuit ça ne te suffit plus, essaye de dormir plus. Au pire mets une berceuse en boucle sur ton téléphone... Ce que je voulais voir en dessin c'est ton image mentale des portables au coin du feu d'ailleurs Dame Marianne, puisque tu sais dessiner, est-ce que tu accepterais de dessiner l'idée de No en fanart ?**

**J'adore la façon dont tu parles de ta tablette, on dirait qu'elle a une volonté propre ! (Ou sale. Mais ce jeu de mots est mauvais.) Ah oui tu en es sûre ? Quand bien même tu aurais raison ça laisse tout un champ de possibilités !**

**30 minutes avant le début du film ? Au ciné de chez moi on entre 20 minutes avant la séance, pas avant ! Mais moi aussi j'emmène toujours un livre. Non les mots n'étaient pas limités, c'était les caractères. C'est-à-dire qu'ils comptaient non seulement les lettres, mais la ponctuation et les espaces aussi. Et c'était bien pénible !**

**J'adore le fait qu'avant même d'atteindre le début du chapitre lui-même, j'ai presque une demi-page de ràr... Y a qu'avec toi que ça me fait le coup ! Bilbon n'a jamais prétendu être subtil pour la demande de câlin après tout ils sont mariés, ils ont le droit ! Non Sam il parle pas d'épices mais de pommes de terre ! (je plaisante en fait je sais plus) **

**Oui enfin Thorin, Fili et Legolas ça fait une dizaine d'années qu'ils sont mariés, ils devraient le savoir depuis le temps qu'il y a une sacrée différence d'espérance de vie... Par contre j'adore le fait que tu trouves rassurant le fait qu'ils entendent tous les voix...**

**Arrête avec les images mentales qui me donnent envie de les voir en dessin, on va pas surcharger la pauvre Dame Marianne (en supposant qu'elle accepte le premier déjà) ! Oui en anglais c'est 'her favorite', il fallait bien que je transmette le féminin... Du coup j'ai reformulé... Pour Bilbon et les situations qui partent en sucette, se référer à ma citation de la semaine dernière xD**

**C'est pourtant simple de savoir qui va où : les trois neveux, plus Nori, partent suivre les voleurs. Le reste continue vers la Comté. Quant à Bofur, tu n'as pas fini de le trouver 'trop chou' ! Moi aussi j'étais déçue dans le film de pas voir cette scène, même si je peux comprendre qu'il était déjà assez long comme ça et qu'elle n'est pas indispensable non plus...**

**justelaura : Je ne connais pas le nom, moi non plus, je ne suis pas une experte en danse du ventre :p Je veux bien le lien pour le lexique elfique tiens... Et j'ai hâte de lire ton histoire, ce qui fait déjà deux futures lectrices ! Tu as déjà une beta ou tu as besoin de quelqu'un ?**

**Je suis bien d'accord sur Bilbon et Thorin, ils sont super mignons quand ils ne sont pas occupés à se torturer mentalement sur des choses qu'ils ne peuvent pas contrôler ! *regard pointu à Thorin***

**Aragorn n'est peut-être pas connu comme le plus froid, mais on peut pas dire qu'il soit tellement expressif non plus hein ! Il fait concurrence à Dwalin et Thorin moi je dis ! Je pense que l'auteur n'a tout simplement pas fait ton calcul sur l'âge de Thorin et maintenant c'est un peu tard pour changer ça !**

**Bilbon n'a pas porté l'anneau si longtemps que ça, dans cette saga, si tu y réfléchis bien. Quelques mois entre la caverne de Gollum et la reprise d'Erebor, puis un an pour la première fic... Rien ne dit que ça suffira à rallonger sa vie !**

**Eh oui, le Big Bad de cette fic est une femme... Enfin femme... un individu de sexe féminin en tout cas... Pour la Comté, il y a une bonne raison. Que je ne te dirai pas. Parce que je suis méchante xD Gandalf, toujours là pour en rajouter dans les mauvaises nouvelles ! Désolée, mais no comment sur l'Arkenstone, Sherlock :p**

**Non mais quand ils se sont séparés, j'ai ajouté en commentaire à l'intention de ma beta 'vous faites tout ce qu'il faut pas depuis 6 chapitres' en majuscules. Et non, le trio Fili – Kili – Legolas n'étonne personne. D'ailleurs j'arrêtais pas de marquer 'Captain Obvious' dans ce passage ! Haha je me demande quelle sera exactement ta réaction si Bilbon et Thorin se retrouvent séparés ! Je suis très curieuse...**

**Tiens, le Bofur commencerait-il à mériter l'adjectif 'adorable' ? L'aventure a définitivement commencé et on en a encore pour une vingtaine de chapitres avant qu'elle ne se termine !**

**Dame Marianne : Juste au cas où, je re-demande ici : est-ce que tu serais d'accord pour dessiner la scène imaginée par Nooo Aime ? Les nains autour du feu qui comparent les portables ? **

**Lobélia ? Mais vous êtes tous en train de devenir fous, c'est pas possible... Je sais bien qu'elle était désagréable mais quand même, de là à prendre tout le monde en otage y a une marge !**

**Laclonde : Même réponse qu'à Dame Marianne, calmez-vous sur Lobélia les filles ! Beaucoup de gens ont une dent contre Bilbon !**

**Aliena wyvern : Oui oui c'est normal, ne t'inquiète pas !**

**Chapitre 7 : Messages de danger **

**Résumé : Dernwyn et Dis reçoivent un message codé de Fili par corbeau. Fili et sa petite compagnie continuent de suivre les voleurs.**

(-)

« Maman, j'peux avoir un biscuit ?

\- _Je,_ corrigea Dernwyn, ce qui fit bouder Hildili. _Je._ »

Hildili allait commencer à se concentrer sur sa prononciation, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Entre son zozotement naturel à l'arrivée de ses dents définitives, et son âge qui l'empêchait de parler aussi bien qu'un adulte, la dernière chose dont Dernwyn avait besoin était qu'elle coupe les mots.

E_t el_le ne voulait même pas penser aux autres ch_oses_ que Hildili apprenait des gardes en ce qui concernait le langage. _Ça_ avait été un moment mémorable : elle ne savait pas que Dwalin pouvait devenir aussi rouge. Même Thorin s'était étranglé, et les gardes avaient reçu un sermon quant au genre de langage à utiliser en présence des petits, que ce soit les enfants de Dernwyn ou n'importe quel autre enfant dans la montagne.

Hildili se tordit le visage comme si elle allait mordre dans quelque chose de déplaisant.

« _Je_, répéta-t-elle ave_c di_ligence..

\- Bien. Maintenant : 'Est-ce que _je_ peux avoir un biscuit ?' »

Cela lui valut un regard perplexe.

« Pourquoi tu demandes à moi ? Tu peux atteindre les biscuits, j'peux pas. »

Dans son coin, Morwen renifla un rire. Dernwyn lui adressa un regard très peu impressionné et se retourna vers son enfant toujours perplexe :

« No, tu dois _me_ demander : Est-ce que _je_ peux avoir un biscuit ?

\- Oh, dit Hildili avant de soupirer. Est-ce que_ j'p_eux avoir un biscuit ? »

Dernwyn se força à ne pas_ fer_mer les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as oublié ? demanda-t-elle à la place. »

Elle put voir Hildili parcourir les options dans sa tête, cochant les mots et se demandant ce qu'elle avait oublié. Au bout d'un moment, elle fit une tête 'ah-ha !' qui était entièrement Fili_._

« S'il te _plaî_t ? demanda-t-elle. »

Assez proche pour aujourd'hui. Dernwyn tendit la main derrière elle et saisit la boîte de biscuits, les amenant au niveau des yeux larges et impatients de sa fille.

« Deux, tu peux en avoir deux, avertit Dernwyn. »

Ils devaient descendre dans la salle à manger pour le déjeuner dans peu de temps.

Holdred se précipita, plongeant la main dans la boîte.

« As-tu oublié de demander quelque chose ? demanda Dernwyn en haussant les sourcils.

\- Est-ce que je peux en avoir un ? S'il te plaît ? dit-il. »

Il insista sur la prononciation du 'je' que sa sœur ne saisissait pas. Hildili l'ignora, trop concentrée sur son biscuit. Holdred tourna un regard résigné vers sa mère.

« J'ai essayé, dit-il.

\- Nous avons tous essayé, dit Dernwyn. »

Elle lui offrit quand même la boîte ouverte. Un jour ou l'autre, Hildili comprendrait. Et quelque part là-dedans, elle pourrait même lui apprendre les bonnes manières, que son père nain insistait à ruiner dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.

Elle sentit son cœur se tordre à l'idée de Fili tout seul là-dehors, et se força à respirer. Il n'était pas seul, il était avec Kili et Bilbon et Legolas et Thorin et Ori et il irait _bien._ Dwalin se chargerait de quiconque approcherait assez pour faire du mal à l'un d'eux. Et Ori se chargerait de quiconque approcherait assez pour blesser Dwalin, alors elle n'avait vraiment aucune raison d'avoir peur.

« Peut-être que _vous_ avez besoin d'un biscuit, dit Morwen. »

Cela la tira de ses pensées. Sur le côté, Théoden et Théodwyn regardaient les petits jouer, des sourires amusés sur leurs visages. Au_tref_ois, ç'avait été Dernwyn, qui regardait Théodwyn et Théoden jouer de la même façon. Maintenant ils regardaient ses enfants, les siens et ceux de Fili, et bon sang, elle n'allait pas pouvoir penser à autre chose que lui.

« J'ai bes_oin_ d'un Fili, dit-elle. »

Ses yeux se portèrent vers son épée, suspendue près de la porte, puis retournèrent résolument à ce qu'elle faisait : consulter divers parchemins à porter au Conseil.

« Je suppose que vous n'en avez pas un à m'offrir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Morwen eut un léger rire et s'assit à côté d'elle sur le banc. Elle tendit la boîte, et Dernwyn saisit l'un des biscuits au bout d'un moment.

« Non, mais j'ai un conseil, si vous voulez l'entendre. »

Elle attendit que Dernwyn hoche la tête avant de continuer.

« Partagez vos pensées, vos peines, et vos problèmes avec les autres. Vous êtes prête à écouter les autres, et vous l'avez fait, par le passé pourquoi ne seraient-ils pas prêts à vous écouter quand vous avez besoin d'une oreille ou d'une épaule solide ? »

Des mots vrais et sages. Des mots que Dernwyn avait eu besoin d'entendre. Cependant, elle se sentit idiote de les formuler à voix haute.

« Ce sont juste les mêmes peurs que j'avais avant de l'épouser, dit-elle doucement. Vous les avez entendues, le jour du mariage. »

Elle aurait aimé pouvoir dire qu'elle les avait dépassées, mais maintenant, avec Fili hors de la montagne, ces mêmes peurs avaient redressé leur tête hideuse une fois de plus. Elle était à l'endroit où elle avait souhaité ne jamais être : laissée en arrière avec deux enfants à élever et incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour l'aider.

La seule consolation était de savoir que quelque part là-dehors, Fili respirait encore, et avait la ferme intention de lui revenir.

« Les peurs ne sont pas raisonnables, ni si facilement repoussées, dit Morwen avec toute la sagesse de son âge et de son expérience. Et vous avez plus de raisons que la plupart d'avoir peur. »

Elle marqua une pause, comme en conflit avec elle-même, avant de reprendre.

« Thengel me manque encore, admit-elle. »

Dernwyn se força à rester immobile et ne pas céder à la culpabilité qui attendait juste au coin de son cœur.

« Je me souviens encore d'avoir eu peur pour lui quand il partait. Et quand c'est enfin arrivé, la pire chose que j'aurais pu imaginer... »

Elle jeta un regard à ses enfants, qui jouaient maintenant activement avec Holdred et Hildili, et elle eut un sourire triste.

« Je suis quand même restée en vie avec mes bénédictions, tous mes enfants. Je vois Thengel dans le regard de Théoden, je l'entends dans le rire de Théodwyn. Mon monde ne s'est pas arrêté avec lui, Dernwyn. J'étais entourée par un peuple qui m'aimait ainsi que mes enfants. Je n'ai pas été abandonnée. Je n'ai pas été forcée de les élever toute seule. Mon chagrin a été partagé avec eux et apaisé par eux. »

Dernwyn sentit son nez et ses oreilles commencer à brûler, un signe sûr que des larmes allaient venir si elle ne se concentrait pas sur autre chose. Elle se dirigea vers la boîte, réarrangeant les biscuits à l'intérieur avant de refermer le couvercle. Morwen la laissa faire jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit de nouveau capable de respirer normalement.

« Vous ne seriez pas seule, lui dit Morwen. Vous avez non seulement votre peuple au Rohan qui chevaucherait rapidement à votre aide, mais vous avez une famille ici dans la montagne, ajouta-t-elle avant de sourire. Votre mère ici vous prendrait encore dans ses bras si Fili était perdu. J'ai le sentiment qu'elle ne vous serrerait que plus fort si ça arrivait.

Et c'est _si_ cela arrivait. Fili est protégé non seulement par les siens, mais par son âge : il est jeune et plus que capable de se défendre. J'ai le sentiment qu'il se battrait encore plus fort si ça lui permettait de revenir à vos côtés. »

Elle tapota Dernwyn sur l'épaule avant de déposer un léger baiser sur son front.

« Sachez juste que vos peurs sont bien fondées, mais que quoi qu'il arrive, vous ne serez pas seule. »

Aussi terrible que soit l'idée de Fili n'étant pas là, c'était un petit réconfort d'entendre cela.

« Merci, dit-elle. »

Elle se sentait incroyablement bénie, parfois : pour quelqu'un q_u_i avait perdu ses parents jeune, elle avait reçu deux figures paternelles et deux mères pour la guider à travers sa vie. Même Thorin et Bilbon, bien qu'ils soient techniquement ses 'oncles' par alliance, étaient des pierres solides sur qui s'appuyer en temps de troubles.

Dori fit irruption dans la pièce, un parchemin dans les mains.

« Pour Dis et vous, par corbeau, dit-il. »

Comme si son nom l'avait invoquée, Dis entra juste derrière lui. Ses cheveux étaient relevés dans le style des cours royales, pas une mèche de travers, et sa robe était puissante en couleur et en décoration. Sa couronne ne faisait que compléter l'image d'un chef, et d'un chef puissant.

Cependant elle jeta la couronne, tira des mèches de ses tresses, et déchira pratiquement sa robe pour courir rejoindre Dernwyn tandis que le papier était déroulé.

« Il vient d'arriver ce matin, dit Dori. »

Il semblait tout aussi anxieux qu'elles, et Dernwyn ne put qu'imaginer ce qu'il ressentait. Ses deux frères de nouveau dans la nature, et lui laissé en arrière pour aider à maintenir Erebor. Elle était reconnaissante qu'il soit là, cependant : toutes les guildes avaient été paisibles – aussi paisibles qu'elles pouvaient l'être, du moins – sous son regard attentif. Elle ne voulait même pas penser aux ennuis qu'ils auraient eu à gérer s'il était parti, aussi.

Puis il ne s'agit que du rouleau que Dernwyn dut lire deux fois pour s'assurer qu'elle l'avait bien compris :

_En sécurité. Divisés, deux chemins : un vers Enfants de l'Ouest, un vers mers inconnues. La mort du dragon n'était qu'un début de rumeur. L'histoire continuera d'être racontée. Restez aux portes._

C'était l'écriture de Fili, il n'y avait pas de doute, mais jamais auparavant son époux ne l'avait autant confondue.

« Explique-moi ce que veut dire mon fils, dit Dis, l'air tout aussi éberluée. Enfants de l'Ouest ?

\- Les hobbits, dit Morwen après un moment de réflexion. Les Rôdeurs les appellent souvent les Gentils Enfants de l'Ouest. »

Attendez.

« Ils vont vers la Comté ? demanda Théodwyn. »

Elle s_e leva de sa position avec les enfants. Théoden resta assis avec eux, mais son attention était fixée sur la tension grandissante._

_« Quelle raison auraient-ils pour ça ? Et pourquoi_ ne pouvait-il pas juste dire ça ?

\- Parce qu'il y a encore du danger, et qu'il n'est pas sûr de parler. »

Dernwyn se mordit la lèvre. Un vers des mers inconnues ? La mer était au sud, pas à l'ouest.

« Ils se sont séparés.

\- Oh, parce que _ça_ finit bien, dit Dis avec sarcasme. Je ne veux même pas penser aux circonstances qui les conduiraient à faire ça. »

Dernwyn non plus.

« Et pour la partie sur le dragon ? 'La mort du dragon n'était qu'un début de rumeur' ? »

Dori fit un léger bruit, et tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui. Il s'agita et tendit la main pour le parchemin. Ce fut seulement après que ses yeux l'aient parcouru au moins trois fois qu'il soupira et le rendit à Dernwyn.

« Ça m'était destiné, dit-il. Durant le premier voyage, pour rep_rend_re Erebor, nous avions entendu une rumeur que Smaug était mort. Puis nous avons découvert qu'il était non seulement vivant, mais réveillé, et bien plus dangereux que nous ne l'avions espéré. Puis les elfes et les hommes sont venus, ont demandé de l'or... »

Dernwyn n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui dise le reste. Elle savait ce qui venait après ça. Sa propre part dans l'histoire était arrivée peu après ces événements.

« Histoire, murmura-t-elle. Une histoire se déroule. Il y a plus à dire, plus qu'il ne peut raconter ici. »

C'était plus compliqué que ce qu'il pouvait envoyer sans danger avec un corbeau, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était arrivé quelque chose. Quelque chose de bien plus dangereux qu'ils n'avaient anticipé.

« C'était pire qu'ils ne l'espéraient, vous voulez dire, dit Éomund.

\- C'est exactement ce que je dis, acquiesça Dori. Malheureusement. »

Personne n'avait besoin de discuter de ce que signifiait 'Restez aux portes'.

« Je vais aller m'occuper du roulement des gardes et m'assurer qu'il y en a au moins trois de plus à chaque tour, dit Dis. Si nécessaire, je demanderai à Dril de chercher de nouvelles recrues. Je serais ravie de dépenser l'or et de le mettre dans les mains des gens qu'il est censé aider.

\- Préférez-vous que nous restions ? lui demanda Morwen. Nous avions prévu de partir d'ici la fin de la semaine, mais nous pouvons aussi rester, si vous avez besoin de nous. »

Dis sourit et prit la main de Morwen entre les siennes.

« Et j'en suis reconnaissante, plus que les mots ne peuvent le dire. Mais en cette occasion, je crois qu'il serait plus sûr pour vous de retourner au Rohan. Ce qui arrive, arrive loin à l'ouest d'ici. Si vous étiez de retour parmi votre peuple, pour mieux les défendre en cas de troubles possibles, je me sentirais beaucoup mieux. Attendez la fin de la semaine, pour voir si un nouveau message de Fili arrive. S'il n'y a pas de changement, tenez-vous-en à vos projets.

\- Nous avons assez de Rohirrim compétents pour garder nos villages et notre peuple, dit Morwen, le regard gentil mais le corps aussi fort qu'une barre d'acier. Si vous me le demandiez, j'enverrais de l'aide à Erebor.

\- Nous pourrions en arriver là, dit Dis, nous pourrions bien en arriver là. »

Dernwyn laissa ses yeux tomber sur le parchemin dans ses mains. Aussi troublants que soit le reste des mots, et les divers messages à l'intérieur, ses yeux se portèrent vers les deux premiers mots, les mots que Dernwyn savait être pour elle.

_En sécurité_.

Elle allait devoir croire en cela.

(-)

« Tu sais que Mère va perdre la tête sur cette note, quand elle aura compris. »

Fili se contenta de hocher la tête, les yeux fixés sur les voleurs. Ils s'étaient arrêtés pour se reposer après quelques jours épuisants à un rythme dur. Même Legolas avait regardé leurs chevaux avec envie une fois ou deux, souhaitant qu'ils aient leurs propres chevaux. Avec un peu_ de _chance leurs chevaux avaient presque traversé les montagnes. Avec un peu de chance ses oncles atteindraient Fondcombe et la Comté sans danger.

« Je doute que ce soit de Dis qu'il doive s'inquiéter, répondit Nori à Kili. Dernwyn est tout aussi dangereuse que votre mère. »

L'herbe sur laquelle il était assis sembla soudain beaucoup plus intéressante que les voleurs. Elle donna à Fili une chance de se reprendre, au moins, sans que les autres le voient. Non qu'ils ne savent pas que quelque chose n'allait pas : c'était l'entière raison pour laquelle ils discutaient doucement entre eux, parfois sérieusement, parfois sur le ton de la taquinerie. Mais aucun d'eux ne savait quel était le problème.

Legolas, peut-être, le savait. Car il avait un peu engagé la conversation, mais avait autrement laissé Fili tranquille. Il était resté à côté de Kili à la place, et pendant un moment, Fili fut si intensément jaloux de lui qu'il voulut frapper Legolas dans le bras. Connaissant Legolas, il le laisserait juste faire sans rien dire, et Fili s'en voudrait. Et ce n'était pas la faute de son frère-elfe si son époux était là avec lui et pas celle de Fili.

Cela dit, si Dernwyn était là Fili ne s'en sentirait que pire.

Les paroles d'Esmeralda ne cessaient de le titiller, cependant. Dernwyn était jeune selon les standards des nains, mais selon l'âge des hommes avait largement dépassé ses années de jeunesse. Elle vieillirait plus rapidement que lui. Et au final, il vivrait probablement cent ans de plus sans elle.

Par la barbe de Mahal, c'était quelque chose qu'il aurait dû devoir gérer dans soixante-dix, quatre-vingts ans, pas _maintenant._ Mais les mots, prononcés doucement par la cousine de Bilbon, avaient mis une telle peur dans son cœur qu'il ne pouvait s'en débarrasser. L'idée que Dernwyn vieillisse n'était pas terrible en soi : elle serait magnifique avec des cheveux argentés, son visage plissé de rides de rire. Mais ils étaient censés être vieux ensemble, sa main âgée dans la sienne, et il serait plus jeune _que_ Thorin quand elle mourrait. Il serait forcé de voir passer les siècles sans elle.

Il déglutit péniblement et ferma les yeux. Son cœur battait un staccato dans sa poitrine, et il força sa respiration à ralentir. Ce n'était pas calmant, l'idée de la perdre était bien trop proche dans son esprit, mais au bout d'un moment ses respirations se firent plus longues et plus égales. Pour ce qu'il en savait, il pourrait la perdre au combat, vu la façon dont les événements se déroulaient. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle il leur avait dit de surveiller les portes d'Erebor.

« Tu vas bien ? »

La voix de Kili, juste dans son oreille, fut plus réconfortante que surprenante.

« Non, dit Fili. »

Si Kili fut surpris par son honnêteté ou sa voix rauque, il n'en montra rien.

« Juste... des vérités dures. Que je ne voulais pas devoir affronter. »

Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour voir Dernwyn et les enfants sur-le-champ. Il était reconnaissant qu'ils ne soient pas là, cependant. Ils n'avaient pas leur place dans la morosité de la forêt. Aussi nettoyée que soit la partie nord de la forêt, les bois du sud avaient encore plus qu'assez d'araignées. Et encore maintenant, il sentait quelque chose de perturbé au fond de ses os, quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec Dernwyn.

Legolas, aussi, sembla le sentir, et lui adressa un hochement de tête sombre.

« Nous sommes près de Dol Guldur. Trop près. Bien que Sauron soit vaincu, il a laissé une empreinte sur cet endroit, une qui prendra bien des années à être effacée. »

Une tâche pour une autre génération. Fili en avait fini avec les seigneurs noirs et les endroits maudits.

« Ils bougent, dit Nori. »

Ils se levèrent. Les charrettes avançaient de nouveau, les orques menant sur les wargs à un rythme rapide. Ils ne se montraient pas silencieux, et leur piétinement à travers les arbres et les buissons couvraient facilement tout bruit que Fili et les autres auraient pu faire. Il serait plus difficile de se cacher, lorsqu'ils seraient sortis sur le Plateau.

Ils trouveraient un moyen. Ils le devaient. Fili avait l'horrible pressentiment que quel que soit l'objectif des voleurs, ça ne mènerait qu'à quelque chose de terrible.

(-)

**Je sais, pas de Comté dans ce chapitre. Ça va venir, cela dit, c'est promis !**


	8. Glissement de terrain

**Noooo Aime : Apparemment Dame Marianne est d'accord, nous devrions donc avoir un dessin de la Compagnie autour d'un feu de camp... avec des portables^^ Non je connais pas la 'Dirty Tab' :p Mais je doute qu'elle ait vraiment une volonté propre.**

**Ça me fait aussi plaisir que tu m'écrives autant, mais ça me fait quand même rigoler. Pour Sam, je ne me souviens vraiment plus, faudra que je relise les livres un de ces jours. *observe sa PAL* Un jour pas très proche. Je te zute pour la phrase qui prête à confusion, tu m'as très bien comprise d'abord.**

**Quelle idée aussi de faire un marathon de bûcheron fou. Tu me fais penser au cousin d'une amie, qui a coupé du bois 5 jours avant son mariage et s'est retrouvé avec le doigt coupé... En mode n00b. **

**J'aime bien on a une conversation à trois via reviews et ràr maintenant, toi, justelaura et moi. C'est la première fois que je vois ça xD J'aime bien ta comparaison avec les ours qui parlent avec les yeux...**

**Tu crois vraiment que je vais dire si Bilbon et Thorin seront séparés ? Compte pas sur moi ma vieille ! Tu en laisses, des choix, pour la 'race' de la méchante dis donc ! Tout ce que je dirai c'est qu'elle va vous surprendre...**

**La scène avec Hildili est trop mignonne. J'ai été obligée d'adapter un peu, la version originale étant axée sur la prononciation de 'have' – que la petite prononce sans le H (pas la drogue, la lettre). Difficile à rendre en VF donc j'ai modifié un peu... Pour la phrase "ça prend du temps _études_ biscuits" j'ai dû relire trois fois avant de comprendre que tu voulais certainement dire '_et des_ biscuits'...**

**J'ai pas de Fili en réserve mais j'ai des biscuits si tu veux ! *tend un Oreo à No* Et moi non plus je suis pas du genre thérapie de groupe, bienvenue au club ! La peur de Dernwyn n'est pas seulement de se retrouver sans son mari, mais de se retrouver seule tout court, ce qui descend de toutes les figures parentales qu'elle a perdues. Donc Morwen la rassure en lui disant que même si elle perdait Fili, elle ne serait pas seule avec les enfants...**

**Je crois que tout le monde est du même avis sur le fait de se séparer. Lectrices comme personnages ! :p Et Thorin ne râlerait absolument pas si tout l'or était dépensé pourvu que ça permette de protéger les gens à l'intérieur d'Erebor. Je dirais que celui qui est le plus dans 'la bouse de troll' ça reste Legolas, en tant qu'immortel !**

**Dame Marianne : Oui, si tu vas voir dans la review de Noooo Aime pour le chapitre 6, elle parle de voir les nains autour du feu en train de comparer leurs téléphones portables^^ Et j'aime beaucoup ta technique de dessin, je suis allée voir hier soir (pas eu le temps avant hélas) ! La multitude des points de vue est assez populaire, je dois dire. Elle me plaît beaucoup aussi en tout cas !**

**Justelaura : Je veux bien être ta beta, je te donnerai mon adresse mail en MP tout à l'heure. Sans commentaire sur la séparation possible de Bilbon et Thorin :p Ni sur ce que convoite la méchante... Pour Bofur, je dirai juste de continuer à lire !**

**Hildili est toujours mignonne, c'est à cause de son âge. Et la scène m'a aussi donné le fou rire, je dois avouer ! C'est adorable comme passage... Mais Holdred ne la nargue pas, en l'occurrence, il essaye de lui donner l'exemple. Bon, ça marche pas très fort, mais quand même.**

**Lol ton histoire de tourner la roue m'a tellement fait rire... En plus au même moment je regardais la vidéo de Linksthesun sur les chansons Disney, et lui parlait de la roue de 'la blague tellement attendue et pas drôle qu'elle en devient drôle d'une certaine façon'. Du coup j'ai imaginé une roue du même genre pour le angst et j'étais repartie dans le fou rire. Pareil quand tu as compté les points, je riais bien aussi !**

**Aura-t-on besoin des Rohirrim ? Mystère... Wait and see ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour le fait de leur parler dans les reviews moi je le fais pendant la traduction. Par contre vous êtes toutes à vous focaliser sur Fili, alors que celui qui s'en sort le plus mal c'est quand même Legolas ! Il est immortel, je vous ferai dire !**

**(-)**

**Chapitre 8 : Glissement de terrain**

**Résumé : La vallée offre des dangers. Mais un autre danger rôde encore, planifiant, attendant.**

(-)

Le brouillard arriva lors de leur quatrième journée dans les montagnes. Au grand galop, il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour atteindre les Montagnes Embrumées, ni la vallée qui les traversait. Au-dessus de leurs têtes, les pierres semblaient immobiles et silencieuses, mais Bofur savait ce qu'il en était. Il les avait vues de très près une fois, et cette fois-là avait suffi.

Attendre une attaque potentielle n'était pas beaucoup mieux, cependant. Bien que leur rythme soit rapide et régulier, il y avait des limites à la vitesse que l'on pouvait atteindre sur ce terrain rocailleux, et à laquelle on pouvait pousser les chevaux. Il le voyait dans le front plissé de Gandalf, les lèvres pincées d'Aragorn, la main que Thorin gardait constamment sur le pommeau de Orcrist. Aucun mouvement depuis plusieurs jours, aucun aperçu des voleurs ou d'autres voyageurs, les avait tous rendus méfiants.

Pas assez pour mettre un frein à la bonne humeur de Bofur, cependant. Surtout pas maintenant.

« Je _jure_ que je ne dirai à personne ce que c'est. »

Bofur se contenta de sourire et continua de sculpter. Esmeralda souffla et croisa les bras, mais cela ne la rendit que plus mignonne, un sentiment que, il en était sûr, elle n'apprécierait pas.

« Je garde merveilleusement bien les secrets, vous savez-

\- Absolument _pas_, dit Bilbon en lui jetant un regard. »

Même si sa voix était basse, Bofur pouvait encore entendre ce qu'il disa_i_t.

« Tu les gardes terriblement mal. En fait, tu étais le moyen le plus facile de partager un message dans la Comté : il suffisait de te le dire et tout le monde était au courant avant la tombée de la nuit. »

Les joues d'Esmeralda rosirent et elle tira la langue à son_ co_usin. Tauriel eut un grand sourire, une chose heureuse et brillante à contempler, et même les deux rois et le magicien eurent du mal à ne pas sourire.

« J'étais loin d'être aussi terrible, dit-elle. Je promets de ne dire à personne ce que vous sculptez ! »

Bilbon avait eu raison : la curiosité d'un Touque était une malédiction terrible. Heureusement, c'était une malédiction pour le Touque et pas pour ceux qui l'encourageaient, comme le faisait Bofur, ne serait-ce que pour qu'elle lui parle.

« Je vous le dirai quand ce sera fini, dit-il. »

Ce devait être la sixième fois rien que ce jour-là. En vérité, il aurait été ravi de lui dire, si ce n'avait pas été _pour_ elle. Il avait été partagé entre lui offrir ce qu'il sculptait ou pas avant de quitter Erebor, mais en entendant davantage de son histoire, il avait finalement cédé à ses envies et s'était concentré pour que l'objet soit à elle. Il estimait que c'était un grand exploit : monter à cheval tout en gravant. Cela avait probablement plus à voir avec les talents du cheval qu'avec les siens, mais tout de même, il ne s'était pas encore coupé un doigt, et il n'était pas tombé du cheval. De bons signes, tout ça.

Esmeralda souffla à nouveau mais se réinstalla sur le cheval. C'était un rythme plus calme qu'ils suivaient aujourd'hui, en raison des petites pentes et des parties accidentées du chemin qu'ils empruntaient. Hier ils s'étaient concentrés sur la vitesse, faisant de larges courses avec seulement quelques courtes pauses entre deux. Mais ma_int_enant le chemin s'était étréci, et il y avait des signes de vieux glissements de terrain autour d'eux. Rien de trop récent, mais ils gardaient quand même l'œil à l'affût de tout mouvement, l'oreille à celui de tout bruit.

« Ce sera fini bientôt ? demanda Dwalin. »

Cela ne servit qu'à encourager la curiosité d'Esmeralda, à en juger par la façon dont elle regarda Bofur en quête d'une réponse immédiate. Bilbon adressa à Dwalin un regard exaspéré, et Thorin se contenta d'offrir à son époux une petite tape de compassion sur l'épaule.

« Assez tôt, répondit Bofur de façon énigmatique. »

Esmeralda se rassit sur son cheval avec réticence. Cela lui donna presque envie d'en dire plus, mais il était encore inquiet de mettre ses gros pieds dans le plat d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il avait été surpris quand elle lui avait parlé, quand la compagnie s'était divisée, et il en était resté bafouillant et balbutiant d'une façon qui ne lui était jamais arrivée. Elle avait continué de lui parler, lui avait posé des questions, et petit à petit ils avaient commencé à discuter, sa langue se relâchant après qu'il ait réalisé qu'elle voulait simplement quelqu'un à qui parler. Avec son cheval à côté du leur, il faisait un interlocuteur parfait.

Il essayait d'ignorer le fait qu'elle pouvait parler avec Tauriel si elle le désirait et s'adressait à lui à la place. Ce n'était pas bon pour son cœur.

Mais la vérité était qu'elle avait commencé à lui parler, et que Saradoc avait été un ami, pas le désir de son cœur – pas _encore_ du moins – et Bofur, au moins, ne serait pas complètement déplacé en lui offrant son cadeau, en étant au moins son ami. Et peut-être que, un jour, s'ils restaient amis et que son cœur n'était pas pris... peut-être qu'il ferait connaître ses intentions.

Parce que son cœur était encore enroulé autour d'elle comme un fil d'or enroulé autour d'une veine de mithril. Chaque jour qu'il passait à côté d'elle, à écouter sa voix, à entendre ses histoires et ce qu'elle avait à dire, il n'était que plus entiché. Oh, Bombur aurait un fou rire à ses dépends, en ce moment, s'il savait. Il éta_it _à peu près certain que Dwalin savait, et que la seule raison pour laquelle le nain n'avait rien dit était à cause de Balin. Ou d'Ori. Peut-être les deux. Il ne savait pas si Bilbon savait.

Et si Bilbon n'approuvait pas ? Oh Mahal, il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Bien sûr, Bilbon était l'un de ses plus chers amis, et vice-versa, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que Bilbon le trouverait convenable pour sa petite cousine. Il était clair qu'il était protecteur envers elle, qu'elle était comme une petite sœur pour lui. Il fut tenté de tirer son chapeau sur son visage pour y enterrer son visage. Il n'allait même pas _offrir_ ses intentions, et il était là, à s'inquiéter au sujet de sa famille.

Le doux tapotement des pierres sur d'autres pierres interrompit ses pensées et immobilisa ses mains. Les autres continuèrent d'avancer, n'ayant pas entendu, mais Bofur connaissait ce bruit. Il jeta un regard autour de lui pour chercher son origine mais ne trouva rien. Il se remit tranquillement à sculpter mais déclara :

« Vous devriez voir les _rochers_ que j'ai sculptés ils font un son très joyeux quand j'ai fini et qu'ils _glissent_ dans tous _les s_ens. »

Tous les nains se redressèrent, et ceux qui ne comprenaient pas saisirent quand même la tension.

« Où ? marmonna Balin derrière lui.

\- Vers la droite, je crois, dit Bofur à mi-voix. »

Thorin hocha la tête et continua de faire avancer son cheval. Bilbon essayait de ne pas regarder sa cousine et ne s'en sortait pas très bien_. Bofur_ rapprocha son cheval de celui d'Esmeralda et vit les mains de _Tauriel___qui avaient déjà lâché les rênes, les doigts prêts à saisir son arc et ses flèches.

Le silence résonna dans la vallée. Le brouillard rendait difficile de voir trop loin au-dessus d'eux, mais Bofur n'aperçut aucune silhouette dans les crêtes. Il n'y eut pas d'autres glissements de rochers, et bien qu'il tende l'oreille, plus de tapotements.

Un grondement de rochers derrière eux fut le seul avertissement qu'ils reçurent avant que les orques ne soient là.

« Allez ! cria Aragorn. »

Tauriel fit bondir son cheval au-delà de Thorin et Aragorn, qui faisaient tous les deux demi-tour. Bofur pressa son cheval pour rattraper celui de Tauriel. Esmeralda s'agrippait de son mieux à la crinière du cheval, et Tauriel se retournait déjà pour tirer une flèche derrière elle.

Des orques sortirent du brouillard devant eux.

« Tauriel ! cria Esmeralda. »

Le tir suivant passa au-dessus de la tête de la hobbit, en direction des approchants. Elle élimina trois orques avant qu'ils ne soient assez proches pour sortir leurs épées, mais Bofur était prêt et attendait. Il se jeta de son cheval et dans la mêlée, sa pioche nettoyant la zone autour de leurs chevaux. Personne n'approcherait d'Esmeralda. _Personne_.

« Bofur ! »

Il se retourna au milieu du cri d'Esmeralda et vit l'orque tomber sous une unique flèche.

« Joli tir, dit-il à Tauriel. »

Il lui lança un large sourire. Un orque cria derrière lui, et il ne marqua même pas de pause, se contentant de frapper vers le haut derrière lui avec sa pioche avant de se retourner pour regarder. Droit dans la poitrine.

« Joli coup, répliqua-t-elle. »

Elle tendit la main vers un cadavr_e _d'orque à proximité pour retirer une flèche. Bofur attrapa deux flèches de plus pour elle et les lui rendit à temps pour voir seulement trois orques devant eux. Sous ses coups, ils tombèrent, et bien qu'il regarde dans le brouillard, aucun autre ne semblait venir. Les sons du combat étaient derrière eux, pas devant.

« Demi-tour, dit Esmeralda en serrant les dents. Tauriel, Bofur, on doit faire demi-tour.

\- Votre cousin m'écorchera vif, lui dit Bofur. »

S'il devait jamais y avoir une raison pour que Bilbon désapprouve Bofur et Esmeralda, ce serait de l'avoir ramenée vers le combat.

« Il aura du mal à faire ça s'il est mort, dit-elle. »

Si la douleur dans ses yeux était celle d'un souvenir de chagrin, sa bouche trahissait encore sa détermination. Penser à Bilbon mort des mains d'un orque suffit à Bofur : il repartit en courant, élevant sa pioche très haut et l'abattant dans un crâne d'orque tandis qu'il essayait de surprendre Balin. Balin le remercia d'un signe de tête, et élimina un autre orque arrivant à sa gauche.

« Mort aux voleurs ! hurla un orque. »

Les survivants reprirent le cri.

« Nous ne sommes pas des _voleurs_ ! cria Ori. »

Dwalin adressa à son mari un regard éberlué.

« Est-ce que tu essayes sérieusement de _raisonner_ avec eux ?

Un orque agita la langue dans leur direction, tirant deux courtes épées brisées.

« Nous savons ce que vous êtes tous, siffla-t-il. Des traîtres et des voleurs, tous autant que vous êtes ! On la récupérera ! »

Il chargea en avant avec un cri, et la lame de Thorin l'a_battit _avant qu'il n'approche son cheval, où Bilbon était encore assis. Un autre orque s'avança ave_c un hu_rlement fou, et Bilbon lui lança d'assez grosses pierres, atteignant parfaitement sa tête, l'étourdissant assez pour permettre à Aragorn de l'achever.

« Bien visé, dit Balin lorsque Dwalin eut achevé le dernier orque.

\- C'est le mieux que je puisse faire, puisque _quelqu'un_ ne veut pas me laisser descendre, dit Bilbon en jetant un regard à Thorin. »

Thorin secoua la tête.

« Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour te protéger. Ce n'est pas ton talent qui m'inquiète, bien-aimé, et tu le sais. »

Bilbon soupira enfin et remit les pierres dans une bourse à sa ceinture.

« Ça ne rend pas plus facile de rester assis là-haut pendant que tu risques ta vie, ronchonna-t-il. »

Thorin eut un demi-sourire.

« Si ça permet de te protéger, je supporter_ai ça._

\- Est-ce que personne ne va relever qu'il nous a traités de voleurs ? dit Ori – et Bofur estima qu'il avait l'air assez agacé par ça. Nous ne sommes pas des voleurs !

\- Je crois que ce que mon mari essaye de demander c'est pourquoi les orques veulent tuer des voleurs, dit Dwalin. »

Il essuya le bout de son marteau sur l'un des orques morts.

« Je croyais que les orques étaient de leur côté. »

Aragorn, après avoir nettoyé son épée, la remit au fourreau.

« Il avait l'air de dire que les voleurs leur avaient pris quelque chose. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de factions d'orques différentes, cependant. Les Uruk-haï et les orques, oui, ils se battent entre eux. Mais des orques de côtés opposés ? »

Il secoua la tête.

« Ça me donne un mauvais pressentiment. »

A Thorin, aussi, à en juger par l'expression de son visage.

« J'ai déjà vu des orques se retourner les uns contre les autres, dit Bilbon. Mais Aragorn a raison : je ne les ai jamais vus se battre entre eux. Si ces orques en avaient après les voleurs que nous avons vus, on serait presque comme... comme des _alliés._ »

Bofur le fixa. Thorin avait l'air d'avoir mordu dans quelque chose d'acide.

« Le monde change chaque jour de façon étrange, murmura Gandalf. »

A voix haute, il ajouta :

« Je n'irai pas jusqu'à les appeler des alliés... pas encore, du moins. Nous devons vite aller à Fondcombe. Espérons_ que l_e Seigneur Elrond pourra nous éclairer davantage sur cette histoire.

\- Puis nous continuerons vers la Comté à toute vitesse, aussi, dit Gimli. »

Il moulina de sa hache et la replaça dans son rangement de cuir sur son dos.

« On ne va pas laisser quelques orques nous ralentir !

\- Puisse-t-il ne jamais perdre son énergie, murmura Balin. »

Bofur eut un grand sourire. Ils ne tardèrent pas à remonter sur leurs chevaux, et Gandalf chevaucha vers l'avant.

« Il serait peut-être sage d'avancer en formation condensée, autant que possible, dit-il. Car je ne doute pas que d'autres orques soient aux alentours. Peut-être, si nous en rencontrons d'autres, pourrons-nous obtenir plus d'informations. Aragorn, si Gimli et vous voulez bien passer à l'arrière, je vous prie. Thorin, Bilbon et vous, chevauchez en tête. »

Bofur flanqua Tauriel et Esmeralda tandis que Balin prenait l'autre côté. Dwalin, après une brève conférence avec Thorin, passa à l'arrière pour se tenir à côté d'Aragorn et Gimli. Leur petite caravane formée, ils repartirent, fonçant autant que le terrain le permettait. En bas d'une petite pente devant eux, Bofur put voir le chemin s'élargir. Et bien qu'il ne puisse pas encore la voir, il savait qu'une vallée les attendait, remplie d'elfes et d'alliés fidèles.

« Plus de sculpture, j'imagine, dit Esmeralda. »

Sa voix, cependant, n'était plus légère et taquine. Ses paroles n'étaient pas une question. Bofur secoua la tête.

« Plus pendant un moment. Mais quand nous atteindrons Fondcombe, je pourrai peut-être la finir. »

Puis il pourrait la lui offrir, peut-être. Le petit sourire sur son visage ne le rendit que plus déterminé à terminer son cadeau avant qu'ils ne partent pour la Comté. Après Fondcombe, elle n'aurait que peu de chances de sourire, et il était déterminé à lui donner une raison de le faire. Même si ce n'était qu'un petit sourire par gentillesse pour ses efforts.

Ils avancèrent.

(-)

Dans les ténèbres, un cri de triomphe se fit entendre, et une petite babiole brillante fut brandie. Encore un redécouvert, et il était magnifique.

Des bruits de pas sur la pierre résonnèrent dans la pièce.

« Êtes-vous contente ? demanda une voix. »

Ses lèvres se retroussèrent sur un grand sourire.

« Oui, dit-elle. Oui je le suis. »

Elle retourna son prix dans ses longs doigts, l'observant refléter la lumière à chaque tour. L'homme s'éclaircit la gorge et passa une main sur ses cheveux noirs tirés en arrière.

« Ils ont travaillé dur pour la trouver. Je ne les ai pas laissés se reposer une minute. Mais... maintenant ils demandent leur part. Ce qu'ils méritent-

\- Alors tue-les. Nous avons de nouvelles recrues chaque jour, des déserteurs venus des villages des hommes, des nains venus des montagnes, des orques venus de... où qu'ils se soient cachés ces dix dernières années.

\- Mais-

\- Cesse de geindre, Lenegar. Ça ne te va pas. »

Elle se tourna vers lui et fléchit la main, ses longs oncles chatoyant comme les écailles d'un dragon. Ses yeux verts le fixèrent.

« Ou doutes-tu que nous obtenions le trésor que nous cherchons ?

\- Je- je n'oserais douter, balbutia-t-il. Pas du tout. »

Il marqua une pause.

« Je me demandais seulement s'il y avait quelque chose que je pourrais seulement partager avec eux. Pour apaiser le doute de _leurs_ cœurs. »

Elle eut un sourire narquois, mais ce ne fut pas un sourire gentil. Lentement elle évolua d'un pas léger à travers la pièce jusqu'à sa chaise longue. Une fois assise et allongée, elle élev_a à n_ouveau son prix dans les airs. Il refléta encore la lumière, et elle jeta un regard à Lenegar.

« As-tu déjà joué à un jeu de stratégie ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Mon frère oui, quand il était enfant. Je n'ai jamais été doué à ça. »

Elle émit un 'hmm' et reporta ses yeux sur l'objet chatoyant dans sa main.

« Il n'y a pas de truc pour jouer à un jeu tel que celui-là. N'importe qui peut jouer. Mais une seule personne peut gagner. Et le truc pour gagner c'est qu'il faut penser à plusieurs choses à la fois. Si tu montres à ton adversaire quel coup tu vas jouer, ils sauront tous ce que tu comptes faire et s'empresseront de te couper la route. »

D'un geste de la main l'objet vola dans les airs. Alors qu'il était sur le point d'atterrir dans sa paume, elle le saisit de son autre main.

« Tu ne gagneras jamais si tu n'as qu'un seul objectif en tête.

_Mais._ Si tu prévois de les distraire, si tu prévois de les balayer du plateau, tu dois leur donner une fausse victoire. Un faux espoir. »

Elle lança de nouveau l'objet dans l'air, mais cette fois il atterrit joliment dans sa main. Alors seulement elle se tourna vers Lenegar.

« Voilà comment on _gagne_ un jeu de stratégie. As-tu reçu d'autres nouvelles ?

-_ Un_ groupe se dirige vers le sud je n'ai rien entendu de ceux qui vont à l'ouest. »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Quand tu auras des nouvelles de l'ouest, nous commencerons.

\- Et pour la... la Semi-Homme ? Celle qui a disparu dans la forêt ?

\- Elle n'a aucune importance,_ di_t-elle en agitant la main. Elle ne sait rien. J'aurais préféré une autre carotte à agiter, mais d'un autre côté, j'aurais préféré agiter _toutes_ les petites carottes. Je n'ai pas ce luxe, cela dit. »

Elle épingla Lenegar d'un regard noir, et il déglutit.

« Ils ont été prévenus de ne pas faire de mal aux Semi-Hommes. Pas après ce qui est arrivé durant la capture.

\- Bien. Je n'ai ni le désir ni le besoin de révéler ma main si vite. »

U_n b_ruit de pas précipités fit faire volte-face à Lenegar, épée en main, mais c'était seulement un homme, haletant légèrement d'avoir couru.

« Ma dame, dit-il. Une missive de l'ouest. Ils sont arrivés et prennent rapidement le contrôle. »

Ses dents brillèrent à la lumière.

« Bien tu peux partir. »

Tandis que l'homme décampait, elle se tourna vers Lenegar.

« L'étape suivante commence. Tu sais quoi faire. »

Lenegar hocha la tête et s'inclina rapidement. Il saisit sa main et pressa un long baiser sur le dos de sa main.

« Ma _reine,_ dit-il. »

Cela lui valut un grand sourire. Il la laissa alors, et elle se pencha en arrière pour admirer l'objet dans sa main. De longues années à vouloir, à attendre, et enfin elle aurait ce qu'elle méritait.

« Enfin, murmura-t-elle. La réprouvée rentre chez elle. »

(-)

**C'est encore moi ! Et je viens vous demander votre avis, cette fois. Vous avez été plusieurs à me demander ce que je comptais traduire après avoir fini cette saga, et il se trouve que j'ai trouvé une fic que j'ai envie de traduire.**

**Cependant, il se trouve que cette fic est en rating Explicite, comprendre : scènes de sexe non ellipsées. Donc je vous le demande, est-ce que vous, lectrices, vous seriez confortables avec cela ? J'ajoute que ce n'est pas juste 'vanille', c'est une fic BDSM (mais du BDSM _sain_. Oubliez 50 Shades pour celles qui y croient encore). Disons que c'est un niveau au-dessus, avec dominance et soumission... **

**Enfin pour celles qui ne savent pas trop, la fic s'appelle Shades of Red and Gold, elle se trouve sur archive of our own, je vous invite à aller y jeter un œil. Vous me direz ensuite si ça vaut la peine que je demande à l'auteur la permission de traduire.**

**Ma beta actuelle n'est pas confortable avec les scènes de sexe, ce qui est entièrement son droit, mais une amie a déjà accepté de me servir de beta pour Red &amp; Gold. Cela dit si quelqu'un veut se proposer au cas où elle aurait un empêchement d'ici décembre, faites-vous plaiz !**


	9. Fondcombe

**Katniss Holmes : Je pense que je vais donc demander l'autorisation à l'auteur, vu que tout le monde a l'air d'accord. Pour Legolas, je vais peut-être dire une bêtise, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit possible. Arwen renonce à son immortalité, mais elle n'est pas entièrement elfe : Elrond est souvent appelé le Semi-Elfe dans Tolkien. C'est pour ça que sa fille a le choix.**

**Noooo Aime : 4h14 du matin pour ta review, tu bats ton record. Je crois pas que ce soit ta tablette qui soit portée sur les sous-entendus *siffle* On devrait se faire un marathon de lecture Seigneur des Anneaux, toi et moi ! **

**Donc en fait tu as passé la nuit à lire... Et tu t'étonnes d'être fatiguée et d'avoir besoin de siestes ! Être comme les autres, c'est ennuyant. La review à trois c'est beaucoup plus drôle ! Sadique, moi ? Si peu, voyons O:) Oui je veux bien que tu me dises qui va survivre selon toi ! Mais en effet je ne confirmerai rien :p Qu'il parte pour Valinor ou pas, Legolas se retrouvera seul sans Kili... **

**Perso le nom de ton château ça me fait juste penser à une bière. Ironique pour quelqu'un qui ne boit pas d'alcool... Moi samedi soir j'ai fait un loup-garous sur un forum. J'étais dans l'équipe des loups, on a perdu. Mais on se vengera.**

**Haha toi aussi tu es arachnophobe, hein ? Je me souviens de quand je traduisais CCA, la partie avec Arachne était une des pires ! Mais en l'occurrence pas d'araignée dans les Montagnes^^ Les gobelins, soit ils ont trouvé un autre roi soit ils se sont séparés en petits groupes rivaux et entre-tués, moi je dis. **

**Tu as une certaine obsession pour les téléphones, je remarque ! Vu que tu n'as quasiment pas de filtre cerveau-doigts, je crois que le smartphone en question ne changerait pas grand-chose pour toi :p**

**Non Bofur ne fait pas exprès, il veut juste garder la surprise ! Et oui j'aime beaucoup aussi l'image de l'or et du mithril (récurrent dans cette saga, souviens-toi de la broche de Bilbon). Tu es plus impressionnable que ma beta, pour le message codé de Bofur elle a dit que c'était pas subtil du tout !**

**Haha je ne te dirai pas de quoi les nains sont accusés par les orques ! Ce serait trop facile ! Un indice : en anglais, c'était « we'll get it back » : c'est donc quelque chose de non-vivant (sinon ce serait 'her') qu'ils ont déjà possédé auparavant (back).**

**Lol quand Bilbon a demandé s'ils étaient alliés aux orques j'ai mis en commentaire 'ne dis pas de grossièretés, Bilbon'. J'aurais pas été étonnée si un des nains avait répondu ça d'ailleurs !**

**Ton stylo a-t-il eu droit à un enterrement en bonne et due forme ? Ou a-t-il été simplement mis à la poubelle ? Tu ne risques pas de savoir qui est la méchante, elle a été inventée.**

**Oui la fic est un UA où Bilbon tient un sexshop. Et je savais que s'il y avait une lectrice qui serait pour la traduction, ce serait toi :p (félicitations, presque une page entière pour ta ràr !)**

**Dame Marianne : Je peux bien te répondre à ce sujet, non ce n'est pas un personnage de Tolkien. Elle sort purement de l'imagination de l'auteur.**

**Justelaura : Comme je le disais plus haut, faire comme tout le monde = boring. Oui le chapitre était un peu plus court, ils ne font pas tous la même taille de toute façon... Mais je n'y suis jamais pour rien ! **

**J'aime comment tu réfléchis, à guetter le moindre signe et même l'absence de signes... Une fille (ou un gars) comme Esmeralda je pense qu'on en a tous connu-e un jour ! Et même si Essé ne déprime pas, elle porte encore le deuil...**

**Pour Tauriel, il y a quelqu'un de prévu. Mais c'est pas pour tout de suite. Pas pour cette fic, déjà, donc pas la peine de guetter^^ Et comme toi je n'arrive pas à imaginer Gandalf avec qui que ce soit et je ne tiens pas à essayer !**

**Je trouve aussi Bofur tout mimi, il s'imagine un futur avec elle mais il ne veut surtout pas la brusquer en même temps ! Et comme toi je doute que Bilbon désapprouve à la limite qu'il s'inquiète pour l'un comme pour l'autre, oui, mais pas qu'il désapprouve.**

**Le coup de 'intelligents une fois sur deux' m'a fait mourir de rire quand j'ai lu ta review la première fois ! (Là je suis complètement HS depuis environ 24h donc ça m'arrache juste un sourire). Bilbon on va lui offrir une patte de lapin, en fait. **

**Félicitations, tu as très bien compris pourquoi les orques les attaquaient ! Tu es la seule, d'ailleurs :p Les autres, vous êtes nulles ! (Mais je vous adore quand même) Bienvenue parmi les accros à Sherlock ! Faudra que je trouve une traduction à faire là-dedans un jour... **

**Le chapitre 'des explications' comme tu dis est en effet bien loin ! Mais courage, on s'en rapproche petit à petit !**

**Pour Shades of Red and Gold, désormais surnommée SRG parce que c'est court (et ça me rappelle SLG donc c'est encore mieux), je la mettrai au rating M, le maximum autorisé sur . Techniquement il faudrait même du MA mais j'ai pas envie d'aller sur le site réservé à ce rating juste pour une trad, et de toute façon tout le monde fait pareil.**

**Julindy : Si tu veux tout savoir, les autres n'ont absolument rien compris à son manège. Comme dit justelaura ils sont intelligents une fois sur deux. Non, ce n'est pas Essé qu'ils veulent récupérer. D'une part parce que ces orques ne sont pas ceux qui l'ont enlevée, d'autre part parce que la phrase originale est 'We'll get it back'. Essé aurait été désignée par 'her'.**

**Oui, la mortalité est un des thèmes centraux de cette histoire. Il fallait bien qu'on y arrive un jour, avec tous ces mariages mixtes... Ne t'inquiète pas pour les reviews, tant que tu lis et que tu aimes !**

**(-)**

**Désolée les filles de publier si tard. J'avais une réunion sur une formation en alternance hier, et pour ne rien arranger mes règles sont arrivées en plein milieu. Ajoutez à ça une mauvaise nuit de sommeil, et je suis complètement HS et j'avais zappé que je devais faire la MAJ aujourd'hui... Là j'attends juste 21h pour retourner me coucher. Mais mieux vaut tard que jamais et voilà le chapitre !**

**(-)**

**Chapitre 9 : Fondcombe**

**Résumé : Elrond offre des avertissements tandis qu'ils continuent vers la Comté.**

**Bofur offre un présent à Esmeralda.**

(-)

« Je ne sais comment vous aider. »

Aragorn sentit son cœur s'enfoncer lentement dans sa poitrine.

« Vous devez être au courant pour les orques, dit-il. Elrond, vous devez savoir. »

Elrond poussa un long soupir en contemplant ses prochaines paroles. Autour d'eux, Fondcombe brillait, même dans la lumière faiblissante. Ils avaient été accueillis par des elfes aux frontières et rapidement conduits en sécurité. Quand le Seigneur Elrond les avait attendus, plus solennel qu'Aragorn ne l'avait jamais vu, il avait su qu'ils trouveraient des réponses ici.

Mais il semblait que non.

« Je sais qu'il y a eu plus d'attaques d'orques autour des montagnes, dit Elrond. Et il y avait des rumeurs d'un groupe d'orques allant plus loin à l'ouest-

\- Ils l'ont fait, dit Bilbon en prenant enfin la parole. Du moins, nous sommes à peu près certains qu'ils l'ont fait. Ils ont mes cousins avec eux. »

L'espace d'un instant, Elrond ferma les yeux, peiné.

« Pardonnez-moi, dit-il doucement. Nous ne les avons pas vus, et les rumeurs sont arrivées tard. Quand nous avons cherché autour de nos frontières, nous n'avons rien trouvé. Il y a longtemps que les orques ne sont pas venus par-delà la montagne.

\- Vous ne saviez pas, dit Gandalf. Aucun de nous ne le savait. Pas avant d'avoir quitté Erebor, du moins. »

Thorin contourna la grande table où ils étaient rassemblés afin de mieux voir la carte. C'était la plus large table d'Elrond, sa carte d'Arda, où il recevait son conseil privé. Dès qu'Elrond avait entendu pour les orques, il les avait tous fait entrer, offrant à Esmeralda une place où s'asseoir, si elle le désirait. Esmeralda avait accepté, mais avait tiré la chaise vers un coin de la table. Elrond avait réussi à dissimuler un sourire, mais tout juste.

Nul doute qu'il se souvenait d'une autre jeune Touque, dont le fils se tenait maintenant devant lui.

Thorin désigna un endroit dans les Montagnes Embrumées.

« Là, dit-il. Voilà où nous avons été pris en embuscade. »

Aragorn inclina la tête de son côté de la table circulaire. La précision du roi nain était impressionnante.

« Comment arrives-tu encore à te perdre, alors ? marmonna Bilbon dans sa barbe. »

Thorin jeta un regard noir à son époux tandis qu'Elrond parvenait à contenir son amusement. Nul doute qu'il y avait une longue histoire pour aller avec cette phrase, que Bilbon se ferait une joie de raconter. Il souhaitait seulement avoir le temps de l'entendre.

Quand la Comté serait sauvée et les voleurs arrêtés. Alors il entendrait des histoires et en raconterai à son tour.

« Il n'y avait pas d'orques à trouver près de nos frontières, dit Elrond. Si vous les avez trouvés si loin dans les Montagnes Embrumées, ils ne sont pas venus plus loin. »

Aragorn fronça les sourcils.

« Alors comment avez-vous su qu'il fallait nous chercher ? demanda-t-il. Vous étiez ici, à nous attendre, et vos gardes nous cherchaient anxieusement. »

De ses robes Elrond tira un parchemin roulé.

« Vos parents ont envoyé ça avant votre arrivée, dit-il en le tendant à Thorin. »

Thorin n'eut qu'à regarder l'écriture avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

« Fili, murmura Bilbon. »

Tous les regards se portèrent vers Thorin qui déroula soigneusement le message. Au bout d'un moment le nain commença à lire à voix haute.

« Ceux de l'est lointain vont à l'ouest. Le roi chasse les pièces de l'adversaire. Les pieds errants ne craignent ni ne s'arrêtent pour la forêt ou la montagne. Vos yeux doivent rester ouverts même lorsque vous voudriez dormir. »

Un long silence suivit.

« De l'est vers l'ouest, dit Elrond au bout d'un moment. Ceux qui résidaient à l'est étaient les orques c'était mon premier indice que peut-être les rumeurs d'orques aperçus en train de se diriger vers l'ouest n'étaient pas qu'une rumeur. Le roi, ai-je supposé, c'était vous, même si je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait dire par 'les pièces de l'adversaire'. Je ne pouvais que supposer qu'il voulait dire que vous suiviez les orques. J'ai suivi son avertissement sur le fait d'être attentif avec tous ceux dont je pouvais me passer.

\- Les rois, dit Bilbon. »

Quand tout le monde sauf Esmeralda fronça les sourcils dans sa direction d'un air perplexe, il s'empressa d'expliquer.

« 'Le roi chasse les pièces de l'adversaire'. C'est un jeu appelé les rois. C'est très populaire dans la Comté. J'ai appris à Fili et Kili comment jouer. Quand une pièce traverse le plateau avec succès, elle devient un 'roi', et est utilisée pour chasser les pièces de l'adversaire pour les éliminer du plateau.

\- Si tu ne fais pas attention, Fili va diriger Erebor, malin comme il est, dit Balin. »

Thorin renifla.

« Il y a des jours où je la lui donnerais volontiers, s'il demandait la couronne. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je veux le forcer à prendre maintenant je voudrais qu'il vive encore bien des années de paix avant de devoir monter sur le trône. »

Aragorn pouvait comprendre cela. Arwen lui avait parlé d'enfants, et même s'il avait ressenti de la joie à cette possibilité, il avait aussi senti un élan de peur pour ce qu'il laisserait à son enfant. Même maintenant que Sauron était parti, son enfant resterait à régner dans un monde où les ténèbres demeuraient encore. Son enfant serait forcé de prendre le trône, de mener le Gondor, juste parce qu'il serait né d'Aragorn. C'était plus qu'il ne voudrait demander à un seul de ses gardes. Il ne pouvait supporter l'idée de faire ça à un enfant, _son _enfant.

« Que veut-il par 'pieds errants' ? demanda Elrond. Où sont vos héritiers ?

\- Fili, Kili, Legolas, et le frère d'Ori, Nori, sont partis au sud à la poursuite des voleurs, dit Gandalf. Je ne peux que supposer qu'ils n'ont encore rien trouvé, et qu'ils continuent de les suivre. Les voleurs ont reçu l'ordre de continuer et de récupérer de l'or et un prix, dont nous ne savons pas encore ce que c'est.

\- Je peux deviner, gronda Dwalin. »

Thorin pinça les lèvres mais ne dit rien.

« Vous pensez que c'est l'or d'Erebor, dit Elrond, et Thorin hocha la tête. Ils n'ont pas dit ce qu'était le prix ?

\- Non, dit Bilbon. Ils n'ont rien dit à ce sujet, ni d'où venaient l'or ni le prix. Nous faisons des suppositions, étant donné qu'ils ont pris mes parents en voyage. S'ils cherchaient une monnaie d'échange, eh bien. Ils n'auraient pas pu en choisir une meilleure. »

L'amertume sur son visage était plus qu'Aragorn ne pouvait supporter. Il se pencha par-dessus la table vers son ami.

« S'ils avaient pris des étrangers, Bilbon, ç'aurait été un échange suffisant pour vous. Je sais que vous seriez allé à l'aide de n'importe qui s'ils avaient envoyé une demande de rançon pour de l'or en échange d'une vie. Ils ont simplement choisi votre famille parce que c'était plus facile. »

Les oreilles de Bilbon rosirent aux pointes, mais il réussit à afficher un petit sourire. Thorin adressa à Aragorn un regard de gratitude pour ses paroles. Il n'y avait pas de doute que Bilbon ressentait de la culpabilité pour avoir demandé à un petit groupe de sa famille de voyager vers Erebor en premier lieu, mais d'imaginer que la Comté entière allait souffrir... Aragorn ne pouvait qu'imaginer à quel point Bilbon devait être en colère contre lui-même, et ce pour aucune raison. Ce n'était pas sa faute si les voleurs avaient choisi de frapper contre lui ou contre Erebor.

« Il y a une chance que la Comté soit le prix qu'ils cherchent, dit Balin au bout d'un moment. Pour quelle autre raison faire toute la route jusqu'à l'ouest, un si grand détour, à moins que ce ne soit la destination ?

\- De bonnes réflexions, Balin, fils de Fundin, dit Elrond en hochant la tête. Mon cœur craint pour le peuple de la Comté. Quelle que soit leur action là-bas, elle sera des plus sombres. »

Bilbon déglutit péniblement.

« Mais... pourquoi voudraient-ils la Comté ? Nous aurions fait commerce avec les hommes, avec les nains. Que pourraient-ils bien _vouloir_ avec la Comté ? »

Sa voix était peinée, et Aragorn se souvint de la dernière fois qu'il avait entendu Bilbon si perdu : avant la quête pour détruire l'Anneau.

Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que leur voyage n'amènerait pas autant de peine que le dernier.

« Un grand nombre de choses, dit Elrond aussi gentiment que possible. La terre pourrait être creusée avez-vous la moindre idée de ce qui se _trou_ve sous le sol ? Loin sous la surface ? »

Bilbon cligna des yeux.

« Je... non. La seule fois où quelqu'un a creusé si loin était pour construire une glacière, ou pour creuser une cave. Nous avons... personne n'a miné dans la Comté. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'y trouve.

\- Moi non plus. Mais s'ils ont une raison de croire qu'il y a des richesses à trouver sous le sol, ils n'hésiteront pas à mettre la Comté en pièces pour les atteindre.

\- Et Primula et Drogon ? demanda Esmeralda. Ils les ont faits prisonniers. Pourquoi ne pas juste... »

Elle s'arrêta, incapable de finir. Elrond, gentiment, ne l'y força pas.

« Peut-être espèrent-ils une rançon, puisqu'ils sont manifestement de la famille de Bilbon, et que Bilbon appartient à l'un des royaumes les plus larges et les plus prospères de la Terre du Milieu. Ils ont peut-être deux buts ici. Mais les orques sont naturellement paresseux, et préféreraient laisser le travail à quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai bon espoir que votre peuple serait réduit en esclavage avant d'être tués. »

Aragorn aurait voulu que les mots puissent être dits plus gentiment. Esmeralda blanchit un peu et s'appuya contre Tauriel, qui se tenait fidèlement à ses côtés. Quelle amitié ces deux-là avaient trouvée, Aragorn ne le savait pas, mais il n'avait jamais vu Tauriel aussi loyale envers quelqu'un d'autre que Legolas. Il y avait un amour et un respect évidents ici, une dévotion, comme si Esmeralda était une parente. Il savait juste qu'Esmeralda s'agrippait à elle comme au dernier membre de sa famille, et il fut reconnaissant que l'elfe soit là, soudain, si reconnaissant, ne serait-ce que pour lui apporter une petite mesure de paix.

L'autre hobbit dans la pièce semblait aussi frappé qu'Esmeralda. Il réussit à hocher la tête en direction d'Elrond, mais il semblait si perdu qu'Aragorn souhaita pouvoir contourner la table et l'apaiser. En l'occurrence, Thorin resta juste derrière lui, le maintenant debout, l'observant avec de l'inquiétude dans le regard. Bilbon commença à parler, puis s'arrêta, et il tendit une main tremblante derrière lui pour que Thorin le soutienne.

Gandalf croisa le regard d'Aragorn, et Aragorn hocha la tête. La réunion était finie. Bilbon et Esmeralda avaient assez souffert.

« Nous partons vers la Comté demain matin, alors, dit-il. Elrond-

\- Je ne peux vous fournir d'elfes, car j'en ai très peu ici, dit Elrond. Beaucoup ont choisi de partir à l'Ouest, vers les Terres Immortelles. D'autres sont en Lorien avec la Dame Galadriel. Mais ceux que j'ai ici, je vais les maintenir aux frontières je ne peux peut-être pas vous aider dans la Comté elle-même, mais je peux, et je veux, empêcher tout autre ennemi de suivre derrière vous. »

Il faudrait que ça suffise.

« Toute aide est la bienvenue, dit Gandalf. Vous avez nos remerciements.

\- Je crois que je _vous_ dois à tous des remerciements, dit Elrond. »

Il passa son regard autour de la table sur chaque être qui se tenait là. Il sourit, et ce fut un sourire qui, bien que chaleureux, montrait son âge.

« Vous avez fait ce que je ne pouvais pas : vous avez mis Sauron, et le Mordor, à genoux. Je suis heureux de vous appeler mes alliés et mes amis.

\- Si vous n'étiez pas venu nous rejoindre au Gondor, je crains que l'issue de la bataille n'aurait pas été aussi favorable, dit Thorin. »

Le sourire d'Elrond s'élargit rapidement. Beaucou_p a_vait changé en dix ans, y compris la diplomatie de Thorin. Pour les êtres d'une espérance de vie plus courte, ça avait mis un certain temps à venir, mais pour un elfe dont les années étaient innombrables, cela devait sembler très rapide.

« J'étais heureux de le faire, mon ami. »

Il s'éloigna de la table et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Vous avez fait un voyage rapide mais dur : reprenez votre souffle ici pour la nuit. Il y a une fête en train d'être préparée pour vous, et des lits confortables pour vous reposer. Tout ce dont vous avez besoin, demandez-le-moi, et ce sera fait. »

Ils partirent alors, et Aragorn ne fut pas surpris de voir Bilbon et Thorin prendre une direction différente des autres. Peut-être les jardins, où un hobbit pourrait trouver la paix. Esmeralda semblait secouée, mais son innocence l'enveloppait encore dans un sentiment d'espoir et de sécurité, comme une cape. Bilbon avait perdu la sienne bien des années plus tôt, et Aragorn avait mal pour son ami. Bilbon savait très bien ce que même une poignée d'orques pouvait faire. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que ses mots avaient aidé son ami d'une façon ou d'une autre.

« Si j'avais su que vous veniez, je vous aurais ordonné de m'apporter une lettre de ma fille. »

Aragorn sourit.

« Si j'avais su que je venais, je vous en aurais apporté une. Elle va bien, et dirige actuellement le Gondor avec ce que je sais être un esprit sûr et un cœur bon. Elle est adorée et aimée par tous. »

Surtout par lui. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il ne la regarde et sente la force de son amour. Il marqua une pause.

« Vous ne saviez pas que nous arrivions ?

\- En-dehors de la lettre envoyée par le jeune Fili ? Non, je ne savais pas. »

Le visage d'Elrond était troublé.

« Quelque chose de sombre s'étire trop près de moi, et a assombri plus d'une vision dernièrement. Bien des elfes ici en ont été agités, et sont partis durant ces dernières années. »

Il baissa la tête, les yeux au sol.

« Il y a longtemps que nous savons que notre temps ici toucherait à sa fin. Pourtant je ne pensais pas que ce serait si rapide.

\- Il vous reste encore bien des années en Arda, promit Aragorn. Et s'ils avaient tous quitté Fondcombe à part vous, car je sais que vous resteriez jusqu'à la fin, je vous offrirais n'importe quel endroit du Gondor comme étant vôtre. Vous êtes, et avez toujours été, plus que bienvenu dans la Cité Blanche, car elle ne serait plus debout sans vous. »

Elrond le contempla un long moment, puis lui offrit enfin un sourire.

« Elle a bien choisi, murmura-t-elle. »

Il posa une main sur l'épaule d'Aragorn.

« Vous ne me croyiez pas à l'époque, mais vous êtes vraiment devenu le roi que vous étiez destiné à être. Je souhaite seulement que les nombreuses années devant vous soient bénies de paix. »

Cela tordit les entrailles d'Aragorn, d'y penser. Mais la paix constante n'était pas sans prix.

« Je la protégerai, jura-t-il. Je le ferai.

\- Elle et vos enfants, dit Elrond. »

Aragorn s'arrêta. Lentement l'elfe sourit.

« Vous devez le savoir depuis le temps, Aragorn ma fille obtient souvent ce qu'elle désire. Et je sais que c'est aussi ce que vous désirez. Votre inquiétude est la même que chaque parent éprouve pour son enfant. Ne la laissez pas vous empêcher d'encourager le futur à grandir. »

Il le laissa là, debout devant les portes, et pendant longtemps, Aragorn ne put que contempler Fondcombe. Ses yeux ne voyaient pas la beauté devant lui, mais sa femme, marchant dans leurs appartements, un enfant aux cheveux sombres la suivant avec des yeux larges et un sourire lumineux.

(-)

Le bol à salade bougea un peu plus vers la gauche. Esmeralda prit une autre bouchée de son rôti de volaille, puis commença à mâcher aussi lentement qu'elle l'avait fait pour le reste. Quand elle leva les yeux vers la pièce autour d'elle, Tauriel poussa le bol à salade jusqu'à ce qu'il soit presque contre l'assiette d'Esmeralda.

Pour l'instant, elle n'avait pas remarqué. Tauriel y vit un bon signe. Elle saisit soigneusement le pain et, après en avoir retiré un morceau, le déposa directement devant Esmeralda. Il n'y avait simplement pas de meilleur endroit pour le poser, c'était tout.

Quelque chose poussa son coude. Tauriel tourna la tête et trouva Esmeralda en train de la regarder avec un sourcil levé.

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu voulais me dire ? »

Pour la première fois devant bien des années, Tauriel eut à moitié peur de se mettre à rougir.

« Tu n'as presque rien mis sur ton assiette, dit-elle, et je sais que ce n'est pas la manière des hobbits. La salade est très bonne.

\- En effet, dit Esmeralda. »

Bien que ses yeux s'attardent sur les légumes feuillus remplis de diverses noix, elle se recula finalement dans sa chaise, sa fourchette pendant doucement de ses doigts.

« C'est juste... »

Tauriel savait. C'était pour ça qu'elle avait commencé à pousser la nourriture dans la direction d'Esmeralda.

« Ne pas manger ne les aidera pas, dit-elle à mi-voix. »

Autour d'elles, les autres mangeaient en grande abondance. Thorin et Bilbon n'étaient toujours pas venus les rejoindre, et c'était une autre inquiétude en soi. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer que le roi nain serait capable de calmer le cœur de son hobbit.

Esmeralda ne sembla pas impressionnée par ses paroles.

« Si tu ne manges pas, tu n'auras pas de force pour les aider. Tu aimerais pouvoir leur donner cette nourriture, leur donner la paix, mais tu ne peux pas. Te priver de nutrition ne leur servira à rien, et à toi non plus. Mange, ma sœur. Tu auras besoin de ta force pour les aider. »

Une petite main rencontra la sienne sous la table. Tauriel la pressa doucement – une promesse et une assurance – puis se retourna vers sa propre assiette. Quand Esmeralda commença lentement à placer de la salade dans son assiette à petites doses, Tauriel ne put s'empêcher de dire :

« Si tu as besoin d'aide...

\- Je vais manger, c'est bon, grommela Esmeralda. »

Si Legolas avait été là, il aurait sûrement souri, et Kili et Fili auraient été plus qu'amusés. Pendant un moment, Tauriel ressentit leur absence, et ce n'était pas un sentiment de bonheur.

Par chance, Gimli était encore là, et il fit connaître sa présence en poussant un bol de légumes en direction d'Esmeralda.

« Bien ! Vous pouvez manger ça pour moi je n'ai pas de goût pour eux.

\- Avez-vous un goût pour quoi que ce soit à part la viande ? demanda sèchement Tauriel. »

A côté de Gimli, Dwalin renifla.

« Il a un bon goût pour les biscuits de Bilbon. Et le pain de Dernwyn. Et-

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr, balbutia Gimli en lui coupant la parole. »

Tauriel échangea un regard rapide avec Dwalin par-dessus sa tête.

« On ne peut pas me blâmer quand il y a de la bonne nourriture à avoir.

\- Je vous blâmerais pas du tout, lui assura Esmeralda. »

Mais il y avait une étincelle dans son œil, que Tauriel fut contente de voir. Elle ressemblait de plus en plus à la jeune fille qu'elle avait rencontrée dix ans plus tôt à chaque bouchée, chaque mot, chaque moment.

Ça ne durerait pas. Demain, ils feraient face à la longue route vers la Comté. S'ils pouvaient pousser les chevaux, ils avanceraient bien, peut-être même qu'ils rattraperaient les voleurs qui avaient pris la famille de Bilbon. Mais Tauriel craignait qu'ils ne se retrouvent à les affronter quand même dans la Comté. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer que les terres verdoyantes et les hobbits amicaux seraient en sécurité, à la fin.

Elle utiliserait chacune de ses flèches pour les défendre. Surtout si ça voulait dire protéger sa sœur.

Quand Bilbon et Thorin rejoignirent enfin la table, ce fut avec des esprits calmes et les mains jointes. Thorin s'assura que Bilbon s'asseyait le premier avant de prendre place à son tour, et la discussion passa à tout sauf la raison de leur départ le lendemain. Si les rides autour des yeux de Bilbon étaient plus prononcées, si Thorin ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder son mari toutes les quelques secondes, personne ne dit une chose. Tauriel fut simplement reconnaissante qu'ils aient trouvé une sorte de paix, comme Esmeralda. Car quand Bilbon souffrait, elle savait que Thorin, aussi, ressentait de la douleur.

Elle serait heureuse d'être débarrassée des voleurs. Il y avait trop longtemps qu'ils forçaient Erebor à souffrir, qu'ils tourmentaient Thorin. Même si Bilbon n'avait pas été au courant des efforts concertés de Thorin et de la Garde pour trouver les voleurs, elle si. Elle s'était proposée pour patrouiller pendant les nuits, quand d'autres ne pouvaient pas voir aussi bien qu'elle. Elle n'avait jamais trouvé une indication de leur présence. Pas jusqu'à ce qu'Esmeralda tombe pratiquement à ses pieds. Oui, elle serait heureuse de les voir tomber.

Le repas était presque terminé quand Bofur fit le tour de la table.

« C'est entièrement fini maintenant, dit-il à Esmeralda. »

Les yeux de la petite hobbit s'illuminèrent d'émerveillement. Bilbon sourit enfin, amusé par la joie pure sur le visage de sa cousine. Il était bon de la voir si joyeuse.

« Eh bien, qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle. »

L'impatience traînait dans l'ombre si jamais il ne s'avançait pas avec ses efforts. Bofur lui adressa un sourire presque timide avant de tirer son œuvre de sa poche. Tauriel ne put résister et se pencha au-dessus d'Esmeralda pour voir.

Si elle n'avait pas été au courant de son origine, elle aurait cru voir une vraie fleur. Les pétales avaient l'air doux, mais elle savait que si elle les touchait ils seraient en bois dur. C'était un objet magnifique, et bien que ce soit seulement la tête d'une fleur sauvage, elle n'avait pas besoin de tige pour sembler réelle. Comment il l'avait faite durant les quelques jours de leur voyage, elle l'ignorait.

Parmi les murmures d'appréciation autour de la table, Esmeralda souffla :

« Bofur, elle est _magnifique._ »

Ses joues prirent une étrange couleur, chose rare et étrange chez lui. Maintenant que Tauriel y pensait, cependant, elle se souvenait de l'avoir vu dans cet état depuis un certain temps maintenant. Depuis que...

La réalisation arriva rapidement, tandis que Bofur ten_dait la f_leur.

« J'ai pensé qu'elle pourrait vous plaire, dit-il. »

Sa voix était pleine de joie, mais il y avait une petite nuance d'hésitation aussi. Qu'elle allait la rejeter. _Le_ rejeter, lui.

De son siège, Bilbon se redressa, les yeux écarquillés. Esmeralda, aussi, s'était figée, et bien que Gandalf observe avec surprise, Aragorn et les nains semblaient perplexes. Ils ne savaient pas, ils ne pouvaient pas savoir, et même Thorin semblait éberlué. Bien qu'elle en sache peu su_r l_es coutumes hobbits, Tauriel connaissait la signification du geste, et elle resta immobile tandis qu'elle attendait la réponse d'Esmeralda.

Esmeralda déglutit.

« Je ne saurais... vous avez travaillé si dur dessus, Bofur. Vous méritez de la garder. »

Bofur secoua la tête, et son chapeau dévia. Il leva la main pour le rajuster, et les lèvres d'Esmeralda se retroussèrent sur un sourire.

« Nan, je ne peux pas faire ça. D'ailleurs, je l'ai, hum, sculptée pour vous. Parce que vous aviez l'air tellement intéressée par ce que je faisais. J'ai pensé qu'elle pourrait vous plaire. »

Pas étonnant qu'il ait fini si rapidement : il avait commencé à sculpter à Erebor et l'avait emmenée avec lui. Tauriel ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard à Bilbon pour évaluer sa réaction, mais ses yeux étaient fixés sur Esmeralda. La table entière semblait attendre sa réponse.

Son sourire se fit timide.

« Je serais honorée, dit-elle doucement. Merci. »

Et elle prit la fleur.

Bofur hocha rapidement la tête, l'air content, puis retourna à son siège. Bilbon semblait cligner des yeux à toute vitesse, incapable de comprendre ce qui venait d'avoir lieu. Il était évident maintenant que si Bofur avait pensé à Esmeralda pendant qu'il sculptait la fleur, il n'y avait vu qu'un cadeau. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il lui avait offert, de ce qu'il avait potentiellement promis. Et Esmeralda l'avait manifestement su, en prenant la fleur de cette façon.

Les nains offraient leurs intentions avec des joyaux et des cadeaux chatoyants. Les elfes offraient leurs intentions avec quelque chose fabriqué avec un peu de leur grâce, pour se lier à l'autre. Les hommes amenaient des cadeaux pour faire la cour à l'autre partie.

Les hobbits fabriquaient des choses pour ceux qu'ils adoraient, et typiquement, c'était fait avec des plats cuisinés ou des fleurs qu'ils avaient fait pousser.

Esmeralda semblait entichée de la fleur. Ses doigts glissaient sur les pétales, les joues roses. La table était toujours silencieuse, et au bout d'un moment, Bofur ou Esmeralda s'en rendraient compte.

Par chance, Dwalin parla avant que Tauriel ne puisse le faire.

« Passez-moi un peu de cette salade, Tauriel j'crois que Gimli en veut.

\- Mais _non _! protesta son jeune ami. »

Les voix recommencèrent à monter. Esmeralda ne sembla toujours pas regarder, et Bofur sembla satisfait de manger tout en lui jetant un regard toutes les deux bouchées.

Peut-être avait-il une idée de ce qu'il avait offert. Peut-être Esmeralda avait-elle été prête à accepter ses affections.

Bilbon m_ang_ea rapidement et silencieusement. Bofur, par chance, ne remarqua pas. Bien que réticente à quitter Esmeralda, Tauriel murmura à sa sœur qu'elle reviendrait, et voulait simplement savoir si Bilbon allait bien. Esmeralda sourit et lui fit signe d'y aller, et Tauriel suivit Thorin et Dwalin hors de la pièce.

Ils trouvèrent Bilbon dans le couloir, loin des oreilles encore à table.

« J'ai raté quelque chose, dit Dwalin. On a tous raté quelque chose.

\- Un gros quelque chose, confirma Bilbon. Je... »

Puis il commença à faire les cent pas, complètement à court de mots. Thorin s'assit sur l'un des bancs à proximité, attendant apparemment que Bilbon se calme assez pour s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« C'était un petit gage, commença-t-il comme s'il essayait de comprendre. Un cadeau pour quelqu'un qui a beaucoup souffert.

\- Non, ça ne l'est pas, dit Bilbon en secouant la tête. Ce n'est pas... ce n'est pas ce que ça veut dire. Pas pour les hobbits. »

Il s'arrêta enfin et épingla Thorin du regard.

« Sais-tu pourquoi j'ai demandé à Dwalin de me montrer comment forger moi-même un anneau et une perle pour toi ? Parce que laisse-moi te le dire, ce n'était pas parce que j'étais enthousiaste à l'idée de me brûler les doigts ou de rôtir le bout de mes boucles. C'était pour que ce soit fait de ma main. Les hobbits honorent cela avant tout. Et les fleurs sont la manière typique d'offrir ses intentions, surtout à une jeune fille. »

Les yeux de Thorin s'écarquillèrent sous la réalisation naissante.

« Il lui a offert ses intentions, dit-il. »

Dwalin grogna.

« Et il ne réalise même pas-

\- Qu'il comprenne la signification ou pas, ça n'a pas été fait comme simple 'gage', dit Tauriel. Il est très différent de d'habitude depuis maintenant quelque temps, depuis qu'il a rencontré Esmeralda. Il ressent les élans de son cœur. Il n'a peut-être pas réalisé à quel point c'était important, mais il a offert son cadeau avec les affections derrière.

\- Et _elle_ le sait certainement, dit Bilbon. Le fait qu'elle l'accepte signifie qu'elle est ouverte à ses affections. Ça ne veut pas vraiment dire qu'ils seront mariés, mais c'est la première étape dans cette direction. »

Il secoua la tête et vint enfin s'asseoir à côté de son époux, un air étourdi sur le visage.

« Ça ne m'étonne pas, dit-il au bout d'un moment. Bofur est gentil et aventureux et tout ce qu'une Touque pourrait rechercher et désirer chez quelqu'un. Même aussi décidément différent de lui-même que soit Bofur dernièrement, ça reste évident.

\- Tu _as___épousé un nain et tu t'en es bien sorti, dit Thorin – et Bilbon renifla enfin un rire.

\- Et j'étais un Sacquet avec ça. Même si mon côté Touque a été blâmé, j'en suis certain. »

Il soupira.

« Elle venait de se marier il y a juste quelques semaines. C'est juste... je ne pourrais pas supporter qu'ils soient blessés. L'un ou l'autre.

\- Laissez-les décider eux-mêmes, dit Dwalin. »

Sa voix était plus gentille que Tauriel ne l'avait jamais entendue.

« Nous surveillerons, jouerons les chaperons, offrirons des conseils s'ils en ont besoin. Mais Esmeralda n'a pas trouvé son cœur en Saradoc, à ce que j'ai entendu. Elle avait trouvé un ami et elle en était satisfaite.

\- Bofur a renoncé à trouver l'autre moitié de son cœur il y a longtemps, dit Thorin. S'il l'a trouvée chez Esmeralda, je n'espère que leur bonheur. »

Bilbon hocha la tête.

« Moi aussi. »

Il soupira à nouveau et enfouit son visage dans ses mains avec un grognement.

« Je ne pensais pas que _ça_ arriverait.

\- Je parlerai à Esmeralda, lui demanderai ses sentiments, offrit Tauriel. »

Thorin hocha la tête.

« Je vous dirai ce qu'elle a à dire.

\- Non que ça fasse une grande différence pour nous, marmonna Bilbon. Si elle a pris sa décision, des sangliers sauvages ne pourraient pas s'opposer à elle. Elle est têtue comme une mule.

\- Une personne de sang Touque qui soit têtue, songea Thorin. Je n_'ai _jamais rien entendu de tel. »

Bilbon adressa un regard noir à son mari avant de lui donner un coup de coude dans les côtes. Thorin sourit sans regrets.

« Nain insupportable.

\- Hobbit _obstiné_.

\- Et je prends congé avant qu'ils ne soient proches de s'embrasser, dit Dwalin. »

Il se retourna et se dirigea de nouveau vers la table. Tauriel eut un sourire narquois et le suivit. Peut-être que Bofur et Esmeralda aideraient à éloigner l'esprit de Bilbon de la Comté, au moins pour un moment.

Leur répit ne serait pas long. Et demain les verrait en _route ve_rs la Comté et les dangers qu'elle contiendrait.


	10. La rançon

**Noooo Aime : Vu comment tu es bavarde, je te jure que si tu te lances dans le Nanowrimo, tu n'auras aucun mal à gagner ! Sinon je sais pas si tu es au courant, mais les humains sont des animaux diurnes, en principe. Diurne qui veut dire _de jour_. Donc on est censés dormir la _nuit_.**

**1 heure après l'envoi de ta review j'attends encore les suppositions, moi... 5 ans c'est pas mal pour un téléphone, j'en ai aucun qui a tenu si longtemps moi (parce qu'ils finissaient à la machine, ou oubliés dans un coin public et donc volés)... Celui que j'ai en ce moment il date de 2012 – et s'il a réussi à ne pas finir en machine ou dans les mains de quelqu'un d'autre, il est pas en très bon état... L'écran est rayé, le cadre a des accrocs un peu partout à force de tomber, et le double bout de plastique qui protégeait la prise mini-USB s'est barré en deux temps. **

**Pour la méchante, bonne chance pour trouver ! Je suis sûre que tu n'y arriveras pas... Pourquoi on pense toujours à toi ? Parce que tu penses toujours à ça :p Je m'attendais presque à ce que tu te portes volontaire comme beta si j'en avais eu besoin en fait :p**

**Alors je sais que la trilogie Hobbit nous a fait du gros baiting sur Galadriel/Gandalf, mais je rappelle qu'elle est mariée à Celeborn ! Vous vous souvenez, l'elfe quasi-silencieux qui accueille la Communauté à côté d'elle dans la Lorien ? Accessoirement c'est son mari. Le père de Celebrian, qui était la mère d'Arwen et la femme d'Elrond. Bref, Galadriel est déjà prise, même si Jackson l'a oublié.**

**Tu sais que ta tablette continue de te troller ? Tu as écrit 'trèfles à qu'après feuilles'... Et ces trucs ne marchent que si on les trouve soi-même, sinon ça compte pas ! Tes visions mentales me font peur, parfois. Je me demande à quoi ça ressemble dans ton cerveau...**

**En même temps Elrond _est_ cynique, je trouve, dans le premier SDA surtout ! Pour la mère de Bilbon, puisque personne ne semble avoir saisi, voici l'explication. Je ne sais plus à ce stade si c'est canon ou fanon (accepté comme canon par les fans mais jamais dit dans les livres ou les films, comme par exemple le caractère de Frerin), mais la mère de Bilbon a voyagé jusqu'à Fondcombe dans sa jeunesse – avant la naissance de son fils, peut-être même avant son mariage. Et elle y a en effet rencontré Elrond.**

**Tu sais qu'avec tes allusions involontaires tu me fais penser à Felicity dans Arrow... On dirait toi, pas de filtre entre le cerveau et la bouche ! Pour le jeu, disons que c'est l'ancêtre du jeu de dames... Pour que Fili monte sur le trône en principe il faudrait que Thorin soit mort hein...**

**Franchement je voudrais pas être dans une ligne de succession. Soit tu accèdes au trône, et ça veut généralement dire que tous les gens avant toi, qui étaient des membres de ta famille, sont morts soit des gens essayent de te _mettre_ sur le trône sans te demander ton avis. Ou t'accusent de comploter pour le prendre, le trône. VDM.**

**Pour le 'Thorinou d'amour' j'ai Thorin qui demande un surnom plus royal, parce que là si ça s'ébruite toute la montagne va se moquer de lui... Il a l'air énervé je te conseille vraiment de lui trouver autre chose :p Et Tauriel est offensée par le sarcasme derrière le 'très subtil' elle a déjà préparé son arc et ses flèches.**

**Pour les nains moins sveltes que les elfes, je vais (encore) citer Catherine Dufour (même bouquin que l'autre fois) : _Je préfère une naine à cellulite pleine de tempérament qu'une elfe à principes pleine de principes_. **

**Ta tablette t'a encore trollée sur la fin en disant que Bofur et Esmeralda 'ont assené' timides. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, ils vont très bien se débrouiller. Déjà faut expliquer à Bofur que chez les hobbits, la fleur qu'il a offerte ça revient à demander l'autorisation de faire la cour à Esmeralda :p 1 page et 1/3 consacrée à te répondre...**

**Dame Marianne : C'est gentil mais je ne manie rien, moi, sinon le passage de l'anglais au français ! L'enchaînement des moments drôles et tendus vient de la version originale !**

**Justelaura : Tu sais que j'ai dû ouvrir le lien 'répondre à la review' juste pour voir la partie qui m'était adressée :p Si ça peut te rassurer, je sais jamais à quel moment passer du bonjour au bonsoir... Dans le même ordre d'idées, quand est-ce que tu passes de 'fin d'après-midi' à 'début de soirée', ou de 'soirée' à 'nuit' exactement ?**

**Pour les traductions Merlin, à part le tout début de 'Motifs' et une (majeure) partie de 'Celui que l'Histoire Oubliera', ça reprend les épisodes de la série de toute façon (avec un twist de base qui en entraîne d'autres, mais bref) donc tu peux te lancer !**

**Si tu veux pour l'abréviation de SRG je peux abréger le titre traduit, Nuances de Rouge et d'Or donc NRO ! Sinon je suis d'accord avec toi, SLG c'est cool. Surtout avec le nouveau truc du fil rouge... Par curiosité, c'est qui ta 'personnalité' préférée ? Moi c'est le panda !**

**En fait dans NRO les rôles sont un peu inversés, au sens où c'est Thorin le novice un peu 'timide' qui découvre ce monde-là (le BDSM, pas le sexe... Contrairement à ce que veut nous faire croire 50 Shades quand tu es novice en matière de sexe tu plonges pas direct dans le BDSM. Bref) et Bilbon le plus expérimenté des deux !**

**Je sais que les mauvais jours arrivent à tout le monde, mais ça me semble normal de m'excuser quand même auprès des lectrices pour le retard^^ C'est bien de lire ça le soir. NRO c'est pareil faudra pas le lire en cours ou au travail :p**

**J'irais bien à Fondcombe pour les vacances, mais je trouve que les habitants ont un peu un balai dans le cul (de sac ! Pardon. Je sors.) donc j'irais plutôt dans la Comté, les hobbits m'ont l'air d'être bons vivants ! Les nains aussi mais ils sont à fond sur 'gardons nos secrets' ça risquerait de me saouler au bon d'un moment ! Et puis je suis comme toi je serais paumée dans Erebor...**

**Les messages codés ont l'air de vous plaire à Noooo Aime et toi ! Effectivement dans le Hobbit Thorin n'est pas du tout diplomate (on est d'accord qu'il dit probablement en Khuzdul à Thranduil d'aller se faire foutre ? Littéralement ?) mais en dix ans il a évolué... Effectivement il ne déteste plus les elfes – ce serait difficile vu qu'il côtoie Tauriel et Legolas, ce dernier étant marié à son neveu !**

**Pour Fili, Kili et Legolas je regrette de le dire mais tu ne les verras pas aujourd'hui non plus ! En fait tu ne les verras plus avant la fin du chapitre 12. Puisque tu parles de Lobélia, j'en profite pour rappeler ce que j'ai dit à l'époque où on l'a rencontrée : « ******Je sens que Lobélia va devenir le nouveau Denethor... »****

**Haha Bofur et Essé ça va être le couple vainqueur inattendu de la course à l'adorable, je sens ! Non, Bofur ne sait pas ce que veut vraiment dire le coup de la fleur. Mais ça va venir. Plus tard. Je sais pas pourquoi ta review a été coupée je t'avoue, fausse manip peut-être ? Ou bien un bug de ... Justement, Gimli n'aime pas la salade, Dwalin a dit ça pour faire marrer la galerie !**

**Bien sûr que Bilbon approuve, Bofur est son meilleur ami après tout ! Haha comme tu dis un Touque têtu c'est surprenant et inattendu ! Je suis bien d'accord sur le fait qu'ils aient pas besoin de s'embrasser à longueur de journée pour qu'on voie qu'ils sont très amoureux... Par contre je suis sûre que c'est le genre de couple où t'as pas intérêt à dormir dans la chambre à côté de la leur ! Si tu vois ce que je veux dire !**

**Chapitre 10 : La rançon**

**Résumé : Erebor reçoit une autre lettre, mais cette fois, elle ne vient pas de Fili.**

**Depuis le bord de la Comté, la compagnie peut voir les flammes, mais trouvent une aide étonnante – mais avec un message de mauvais augure.**

(-)

Dori entra juste au moment où Dernwyn finissait de ranger dans les chambres d'amis. Il toqua deux fois à la porte, aussi doux que possible.

« Est-ce que l'un de mes enfants a décidé de faire quelque chose qu'ils ne devraient pas ? demanda Dernwyn, lançant un sourire par-dessus son épaule.

\- Vous voulez dire, est-ce qu'ils se comportent plus comme Fili que comme vous ? demanda Dori, et Dernwyn gloussa. Non, en fait ils sont sages pour le moment. Ils se sont installés pour le déjeuner de façon splendide. Mais je suis venu vous dire que Morwen et les Rohirrim se rassemblent pour partir. »

Dernwyn le savait. Elle nettoyait leurs chambres derrière eux, quelque chose qu'elle n'était pas obligée de faire, mais qu'elle _pouvait_ faire suite à leur départ. Ils n'avaient pas reçu plus de nouvelles de Fili, et maintenant sa famille quittait la montagne. Ce devait être fait : il y avait bien trop de danger pour qu'ils soient si loin de chez eux, mais elle se sentait quand même démunie. Elle était reconnaissante que Dis et Dori soient là. Sans eux, elle aurait été encore plus perdue.

« Je crois qu'ils attendent aux portes pour dire au revoir, ajouta Dori. »

Dernwyn reposa enfin son chiffo_n à p_oussière. Fini de se cacher elle avait des adieux à faire.

Dril apparut soudain derrière Dori, attirant leur attention.

« Il y a un autre parchemin qui est arrivé il y a quelques instants, dit-il. »

Le cœur de Dernwyn bondit dans sa poitrine. _Enfin._

« La Princesse Dis l'a. »

Dernwyn ne put que lui adresser un remerciement rapide avant de se ruer hors de la pièce jusqu'à la salle principale qu'ils partageaient tous. Hildili et Holdred étaient là, prenant leur déjeuner à table, et Dis déroulait déjà le parchemin.

« Tu ne pouvais pas m'attendre ? se plaignit Dernwyn.

Tout ce qu'elle reçut fut un roulement d'yeux.

« J'aurais attendu pour le lire, insista Dis. »

Dernwyn ne pouvait pas la blâmer : ils _avaient_ tous attendu avec tension un nouveau message. Des jours et des jours étaient passés, et seulement maintenant avaient-ils d'autres nouvelles de Fili. C'était suffisant pour provoquer des démangeaisons à la peau de Dernwyn.

Quand elle le reverrait, ils auraient des mots sur le fait de faire peur à épouses et enfants et mères-

Sauf que Dis fixait le parchemin entre ses mains, et ses joues avaient pâli.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Dernwyn en fronçant les sourcils. Dis ? »

Dis se contenta de lui tendre le rouleau. Perplexe, Dernwyn commença rapidement à lire.

Puis elle cessa de respirer.

_Erebor doit immédiatement nous livrer Bilbon Sacquet, ou sa famille innocente sera massacrée et leur sang sur vos mains. Il doit apporter cinq charrettes emplies d'or avec lui. Envoyez le tout au sud de la Forêt Noire vers la Rivière Isen et remettez-le aux mains des Corsaires vous y attendant. Alors seulement nous relâcherons sa famille. Nous en avons déjà massacré un nous pouvons tuer à nouveau._

_Il y avait une tache de sang au bas de la page, dont Dernwyn ne doutait pas qu'il appartienne à Saradoc. Cela formait un contraste complet et horrible avec la façon magnifique dont c'était écrit, le langage parfait, pas un caractère mal placé._

_Ses yeux ne cessaient de se porter vers le haut du parchemin. ___Erebor doit immédiatement nous livrer Bilbon Sacquet.__

_Lentement elle crois_a le regard de Dis au-dessus du parchemin. Dis semblait prête à tuer.

« Combien d'or ont-ils demandé ? demanda sa mère naine.

\- Cinq charrettes.

\- C'est minuscule. C'est loin d'approcher ce qu'ils pourraient demander. »

Oui, parce qu'ils ne se souciaient pas de l'or. Pas autant qu'_ils ne se souciaient de quelque chose d'autre_. Ou plutôt, de quelqu'_un_ d'autre.

Bilbon.

« Quand le voleur s'est intéressé à Bilbon, il y a deux ans, il a mentionné que s'il prenait Bilbon, des gens seraient en colère, dit Dernwyn avant de déglutir. Et si... et s'il ne parlait pas de Thorin ou de l'un d'entre nous ? Et s'il parlait de la personne qui dirige les voleurs ? »

C'était une pensée te_rri_ble, et elle ne pouvait plus se la sortir de la tête maintenant. C'était après Bilbon qu'ils en avaient, pas l'or, pas autre chose, juste Bilbon. C'était la famille de Bilbon qui avait été attaquée, Bilbon qu'ils voulaient.

Et Bilbon n'en savait rien. Aucun d'eux ne le savait.

« Nous devons envoyer un corbeau-

\- Vous ne pouvez pas, dit Dori. »

Il avait l'air si plein de regrets que Dernwyn ravala sa réponse sèche.

« Si vous faites ça, vous rendrez les choses encore plus difficiles pour eux, et vous vous trahirez. Ils doivent surveiller Erebor de très près. »

Dis fronça les sourcils et tendit la main vers la demande de rançon. Dernwyn la lui donna, essayant de tout rassembler. Pourquoi voudraient-ils Bilbon ? Que pourraient-ils bien vouloir avec lui ? Rien de bon, elle le savait, mais pourquoi un petit hobbit signifierait tellement pour des voleurs, elle l'ignorait.

Sa mère naine roula enfin le parchemin, le visage sombre.

« Il n'y a qu'une bonne chose à tirer de ceci, dit-elle, et c'est le fait qu'ils croient que Bilbon est toujours là. Ils croient que Bilbon est _ici_. Ils n'ont pas l'air de savoir que les autres sont paris. »

Ils pourraient encore avoir un avantage.

« Mais ça veut dire que nous n'avons aucun moyen de leur dire, ou de les prévenir que c'est la tête de Bilbon qu'ils veulent, dit Dernwyn. Nous devons envoyer un corbeau-

\- Et vous ne pouvez _pa___s__, intervint Dori. »

Dernwyn était prête à s'arracher les cheveux.

« Erebor reçoit des corbeaux tout le temps, mais il est rare que nous en envoyions un juste après. Thorin délibère quelques jours avant d'envoyer une réponse si vous en envoyez une maintenant, ils la suivront, et ils découvriront notre message à l'intérieur. C'est pour ça que Fili a été aussi cryptique.

\- Nous n'_avons_ pas quelques jours, dit anxieusement Dernwyn. »

Les autres devaient être prévenus, _Fili_ devait être prévenu, Bilbon et Thorin avaient besoin de savoir. Sauf qu'ils ne savaient même pas où étaient Bilbon et Thorin, s'ils étaient dans la Comté ou s'il était arrivé quelque chose. Et il était impossible d'envoyer un corbeau à Fili.

Quand la réponse arriva, elle se montra probablement sur son visage, car Dis commença i_mméd_iatement à secouer la tête.

« Non, absolument _pas._

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix, dit Dernwyn. Tu sais que j'ai raison. S'il y a une chance de sauver Bilbon et les autres, quelqu'un doit y aller. »

Elle jeta un regard à Hildili et Holdred, son cœur déchiré en deux. Si elle partait, elle pourrait tomber, et ils n'auraient pas de mère___et_ peut-être pas de père pour les élever.

Si elle ne partait pas, Bilbon serait enlevé, et Fili mourrait. Elle pouvait sentir la terrible torsion dans son cœur, cet élan de _quelque chose_ qui refusait de la lâcher. Cet horrible sentiment qu'il arriverait quelque chose à Fili si elle ne partait pas tout de suite. Elle jeta un regard à Dis, le visage implorant.

Dis détourna finalement les yeux.

« Je les protégerai. »

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle promit, et Dernwyn se rua vers ses enfants qui ne mangeaient plus mais la regardaient.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda immédiatement Holdred. Maman ?

\- Votre Papa a besoin de moi, dit-elle. Il faut que j'aille le retrouver. Voulez-vous tous les deux me remplacer, ici, pendant que je se_rai parti_e ? Voulez-vous promettre d'être sages pour votre Grand-mère ? »

Aucun des deux enfants n'avait l'air content, mais Holdred hocha enfin la tête.

« Et je prendrai soin de Lili, jura-t-il. »

Dernwyn l'embrassa sur le front.

« Je sais que tu le feras. »

Et il le ferait : personne ne protégerait Hildili mieux que Holdred. Hildili renifla.

« Ne pars pas, dit-elle. »

Dernwyn les attira tous les deux à elle.

« Il le faut, cher cœur. Je reviendrai, ajouta-t-elle. »

Elle ne pouvait trouver autre chose à dire, et réalisa alors qu'elle prononçait les derniers mots que lui avait dits son père. Elle s'était demandé pourquoi, des années plus tard, pourquoi il lui avait dit un mensonge, mais maintenant elle savait. C'était la seule réponse qu'il avait eue à lui donner.

Mais elle pouvait faire plus que son père n'avait fait. Elle les serra contre elle et les embrassa tous les deux.

« Je vous aime plus tous les deux que vous ne le saurez jamais, murmura-t-elle. Vous êtes ma fierté et ma joie, mon soleil et ma lune et mes étoiles. La seule autre personne qui pourrait vous aimer autant est votre Papa.

\- Est-ce que tu vas le ramener à la maison ? demanda Holdred. »

Dernwyn le regarda droit dans les yeux et eut un aperçu de l'homme qu'il serait un jour : solennel et fort, loyal et franc. Elle hocha la tête.

« Oui, oui je vais le ramener.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas partir seule, insista Dori. C'est assez dangereux pour la compagnie, et ils sont une compagnie !

\- Je n'en ai pas l'intention, dit-elle. »

Elle dévala alors le couloir, courant dans sa chambre et sortant son sac de la garde-robe. Elle se changea comme une folle, enfilant ses leggins et sa tunique avec l'armure de mithril que Fili lui avait fait fabriquer après la tentative d'assassinat. Ses gants d'équitation furent les suivants, et elle passa ses bottes avant d'aller saisir son épée près de la porte.

Dis était là, l'épée de Dernwyn entre les mains. Dernwyn marqua une pause.

« Promets-moi que tu seras prudente, dit Dis, les yeux brillant d'une façon que Dernwyn n'avait jamais vue. Promets-moi, ma fille.

\- Je le jure, dit-elle. Et je reviendrai-

\- Ne me fais pas de promesses comme à tes enfants, dit Dis à voix basse. Je suis adulte, et je connais les dangers du monde. Promets-moi juste, qu'au meilleur de tes capacités, tu seras prudente. »

Dernwyn lui prit lentement l'épée et noua la ceinture autour de sa taille.

« Je promets, dit Dernwyn. Moi et les autres. »

Dis hocha la tête et lui offrit une cape épaisse. Perplexe, Dernwyn la saisit et la trouva pleine de fourrure chaude et bordée de mithril.

« C'est ma cape de voyage, lui dit Dis. Épaisse et chaude et sûre. Tu en auras plus besoin que moi dans les jours à venir. »

La cape était à peine entre ses bras avant que Dernwyn ne puisse s'en empêcher : elle se jeta en avant et s'enroula autour de Dis. Dis s'agrippa à elle, ses doigts serrés sur son dos.

« Sois prudente, murmura Dis.

\- Je le serai, jura à nouveau Dernwyn. »

Puis Dis la poussait dans le couloir vers les écuries. Dril la suivit, accordant son pas à ses grandes enjambées, puis ils dévalèrent les escaliers jusqu'à l'odeur avec laquelle elle avait grandi : chevaux et paille et cuir. Son cheval fut bientôt prêt, et elle enfila la cape tandis qu'elle attendait les dernières vérifications sur la selle. Bombur, qui sortit rapidement avec plusieurs sacs de nourriture pour elle, refusa de partir tant qu'elle ne lui aurait pas promis d'être prudente. Il ne restait rien à faire après cela, sinon monter en selle.

Dril tapota doucement la tête du cheval, mais ses yeux étaient pleins d'inquiétude.

« Donnez-moi juste quinze minutes et je serai prêt à venir avec vous, dit-il. »

Dernwyn lui sourit et se baissa pour lui prendre la main. Le toujours fidèle Dril.

« J'ai besoin de vous ici, à veiller sur Dis et Dori et les enfants. Je supporte à peine de partir mais je le dois c'est seulement par ta présence ici que je peux y aller. »

Il hocha fermement la tête, un garde au travail, et lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Alors je monterai la garde, m'dame. Rien à craindre.

\- Comme toujours, lui dit Dernwyn. »

Elle sortit en galop des écuries et tourna au coin de la montagne vers les portes de devant, où attendaient les Rohirrim. À son arrivée, ils sursautèrent, murmurant entre eux. Morwen se fraya rapidement un chemin vers l'avant, et sa surprise était évidente.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse parler, cependant, Dernwyn déclara :

« Nous avons reçu une demande de rançon. Je dois voyager vers la Rivière Isen. J'espérais que vous me permettriez de vous suivre jusque là-bas.

\- Vous êtes toujours la bienvenue pour chevaucher avec nous, dit Morwen. Mais je crains que nous ne soyons trop lents pour une demande de rançon.

\- Quelle était la rançon ? demanda Théoden. »

Dernwyn étrécit le regard.

« De l'or. Et Bilbon. »

Elle observa Morwen prendre une inspiration calmante, et quand elle se fut recomposée, ses yeux étaient comme en feu, brûlants et en colère. Bilbon était un ami du Rohan, mais particulièrement un ami de Morwen.

« Je vais renvoyer des Rohirrim aider Erebor, dit-elle. Nous avancerons aussi vite que possible avec vous.

\- C'est inutile, dit Éomund en s'avançant, et il adressa un signe de tête à Dernwyn. Je viens avec toi. »

Dernwyn cligna des yeux.

« Éomund, je ne peux pas te demander-

\- Tu ne le demandes pas, je me porte volontaire, dit-il. Je chevaucherai vite.

\- Je n'ai aucun doute à ce sujet, mais-

\- J'ai une dette envers ta famille naine, dit Éomund. »

Dernwyn ne s'attendait pas à ça.

« Ils ont lutté pour sauver la vie de mon père, et ils l'ont certainement vengé. Ils ont été gentils avec les paroles qu'ils ont ramenées sur sa force et la façon dont il a vécu, pas la façon dont il est mort. »

Éomund déglutit, et Dernwyn put voir le jeune garçon qu'il avait été au Rohan bien des années plus tôt, qui venait de perdre son père. Quand il leva à nouveau les yeux, cependant, il était un homme adulte avec une promesse écrite sur son visage.

« J'ai une dette envers eux. Et je me tiendrai à tes côtés comme ton frère.

\- Nous aussi-

\- Non, dit fermement Dernwyn quand Théodwyn et Théoden s'avancèrent. Retournez au Rohan, rassemblez les Rohirrim. C'est déjà assez mal que Éomund vienne, je ne pourrais pas le supporter si tous mes frères et sœur venaient avec moi. »

Théodwyn pinça les lèvres mais acquiesça. Théoden semblait moins content mais hocha finalement la tête.

« Alors nous enverrons de l'aide immédiatement, dit-il. »

Elle pouvait maintenant voir le roi qu'il serait, un jour. Il en serait un bon.

« Je suppose que ce ne sera pas une longue séparation, alors, dit Dernwyn à Morwen. »

La reine sourit sombrement.

« Peut-être que non. Soyez prudente.

\- Je le serai. »

Elle recula pour laisser Éomund la rejoindre. Avant de le faire, cependant, il se retourna vers Théodwyn, prenant sa main dans la sienne. Après l'avoir contemplée un long moment, rendant perplexes tous ceux qui observaient, il prit enfin la parole.

« Je comptais faire ça ailleurs, dans un endroit beaucoup plus romantique, mais je... Je voudrais te demander ta main, dans la mienne, pour toujours. »

Tout le monde le fixa avec surprise hormis Théodwyn, qui eut un rire humide et serra sa main dans la sienne.

« Tu aurais pu me le demander dans une auge à cochons et j'aurais dit oui, lui dit-elle. »

Elle tira une épingle de ses cheveux et la lui tendit.

« J'attendais juste que tu demandes. »

Éomund sourit, un sourire lumineux et clair, et Dernwyn souhaitait tellement avoir Fili à ses côtés qu'elle avait mal. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu son visage, senti ses bras autour d'elle, entendu son rire tandis que Hildili et Holdred s'accrochaient à ses jambes.

Elle devait retrouver son mari. Elle le devait.

Le pas des chevaux la tira de ses pensées, et comme un seul homme le groupe commença à galoper loin d'Erebor. Puis, dès qu'ils eurent passé Dale et Esgaroth, Dernwyn et Éomund se séparèrent du groupe et se dirigèrent au sud-ouest vers l'Isengard.

Dernwyn ne pouvait qu'espérait que ce ne serait pas trop tard.

(-)

Ce fut en fin de soirée qu'ils atteignirent enfin Hobbitbourg. Il n'y avait eu aucun signe des orques, pas un seul, et bien qu'ils soient passés devant des fermes et de petits groupes de maisons intacts, ils n'avaient vu personne dehors. Il était clair que des orques étaient déjà passés par là.

Thorin ne voulait même pas imaginer ce qui les attendait au-delà des collines.

Pour ce que ça valait, rien n'était en feu, et il n'y avait pas de hurlements déchirant la nuit. Rien ne semblait avoir été brûlé, et il n'y avait pas de cadavres recouvrant les routes. Cela ne le mit que plus mal à l'aise.

« Restez groupés, et restez silencieux, avertit Gandalf. Nous devrons bientôt descendre de cheval. »

Mieux valait entrer silencieusement qu'à dos de cheval. S'il n'y avait que des orques, Thorin l'aurait fait et sans hésiter. Mais il y avait des otages ici, une Comté pleine de hobbits retenus captifs, et Thorin refusait de les voir blessés. Le silence et la discrétion, ici, seraient la clé.

En face de lui, Bilbon était l'image parfaite du mot silence. Cela durait depuis leur réveil ce matin-là. Il avait prononcé quelques mots ici et là, mais le reste du temps il était resté silencieux. Il avait mal dormi, Thorin le savait, et il avait marmonné quelque chose au sujet d'un cauchemar avant qu'ils ne repartent. Et bien que silencieux, il avait refusé de s'éloigner de Thorin, et Thorin soupçonnait qu'une fois encore, il avait eu un rôle majeur dans le cauchemar.

Entrer dans une Comté brûlée et ensanglantée avait probablement eu une grande part dans ses rêves, aussi, mais étant donné que c'était une possibilité bien trop réaliste, Thorin ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

Gandalf les fit s'arrêter, et Thorin faillit demander pourquoi jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive la faible lueur dans le ciel sombre devant eux. La lueur de flammes dansantes.

« Oh, doux Eru, murmura faiblement Bilbon. »

Thorin s'agrippa à lui. Il semblait que la Comté soit en feu, après tout.

Aragorn glissa de son cheval.

« Nous sommes assez proches pour entrer sous le couvert de la nuit. Si nous restons dans les hauts champs, nous devrions rester cachés. »

Les autres descendirent de cheval, et Thorin déposa soigneusement Bilbon au sol.

« C'est un feu contenu, dit Thorin à son époux. Rien qu'à la taille, ça se voit. »

Bilbon eut un hochement de tête raide. Thorin le laissa en paix et suivit Aragorn sous la couverture des ténèbres. Il avait presque l'impression que c'était hier qu'ils étaient venus ici pour le mariage. La Comté n'avait pas beaucoup changé en dix ans, en-dehors du feu qui devenait plus vif à chaque pas qu'ils faisaient vers lui.

Un bruissement dans les herbes devant eux les fit s'arrêter. Thorin jeta un regard à Aragorn, puis à Gandalf. Gandalf avança son bâton et se dirigea lentement vers la végétation. Avec un arc de cercle rapide de son bâton il l'abattit sur l'ennemi dans les herbes, le faisant tomber.

Le 'Ouille !' douloureux n'était décidément pas le cri d'un orque, cependant. Gandalf saisit rapidement leur 'ennemi', un petit hobbit.

« Hamfast ! s'exclama Bilbon, qui se précipita avec Esmeralda. Est-ce que ça va ?

\- A part ma tête, mais ça va aller, lui assura Hamfast en se frottant le crâne. Je suis _tellement_ heureux de vous voir, vous ne pouvez pas savoir, Monsieur Bilbon. Il y a des orques et ils ont une pile qui brûle au milieu de la ville- »

Alors ce n'était pas la Comté entière qui brûlait. Thorin poussa un soupir de soulagement, mais Hamfast poursuivit.

« -et ils ont rassemblé tout le monde pour les surveiller. Les hommes, les femmes, les en_fa_nts, tout le monde ! Quelques-uns d'entre nous ont réussi à se cacher et on est restés là-haut dans le vieux hangar à grains.

\- Est-ce qu'ils ont fait du mal à quelqu'un ? demanda Aragorn. »

Hamfast secoua la tête.

« Enfin, pas sérieusement, en tout cas. Quelques bleus et bosses, mais en gros ils ont juste gardé tout le monde ensemble. Ils attendent.

\- Ils attendent ? Quoi ? demanda Bilbon. »

Hamfast lui jeta un regard, et les mots qui sortirent ensuite de sa bouche retournèrent l'estomac de Thorin.

« Vous, Monsieur Bilbon. C'est vous qu'ils attendent. »

(-)

**Dun dun DUUUUUN !**


	11. Sauvetage

**Noooo Aime : Donc si je comprends bien, en tout tu mets 1H30 à faire une review ? C'est plus de la dévotion à ce stade, c'est le niveau au-dessus ! Moi je n'ai aucun mal à jongler entre vous deux, je vous fais une réponse chacune votre tour :p**

**Si tu veux qu'on te donne des idées, viens sur le chan de discussion du Nano ! On t'aidera à trouver ! Au pire on te donnera des liens vers des sites qui te proposent des prompts... C'est là que j'ai trouvé l'idée pour mon Nano de novembre dernier !**

**Je répondrai à tes suppositions en te disant que le deuxième personnage que tu as cité, n'a pas eu de point de vue pour l'instant ! Et ne fait donc pas partie des candidats potentiels au MCD !**

**Mon portable n'a pas fait la guerre, mais il a une propriétaire très maladroite qui n'arrête pas de le faire tomber ! Du bureau, de son lit, d'entre ses mains... C'est avec lui que je lis vos reviews, d'ailleurs, surtout au moment de faire les ràr : la review est affichée sur le téléphone, le document du chapitre sur l'ordinateur, et j'ai juste à baisser les yeux (et faire défiler la page) pour lire ! C'est plus pratique que de passer sans arrêt de Open Office à Google Chrome !**

**J'ai une beta, en théorie, pour SRG mais si elle me fait défaut je penserai à toi. Pour l'instant c'est pour cette fic que j'aurais besoin d'une beta de remplacement, l'officielle a pris un break d'un mois le temps de passer son bac ! Ça t'intéresse ?**

**Celeborn s'oppose fermement à la comparaison à un pot de fleurs. Plus sérieusement, il y a une différence entre 'ne pas le mettre en valeur' comme dans SDA et 'le faire passer à la trappe pour que sa femme puisse flirter avec Gandalf' comme dans le Hobbit... Parce que là du coup, pour ceux qui avaient lu les livres ça faisait bizarre de voir Galadriel (j'ai failli écrire Gabriel. Trop de Supernatural) en ship-baiting avec Gandalf, genre PJ a oublié qu'elle était mariée... Glorfindel j'avoue je l'avais totalement oublié... Faut vraiment que je relise les livres du SDA moi !**

**Thorin et Tauriel ont rangé leurs armes pour l'instant mais me font savoir qu'ils t'ont à l'œil :p Si je t'ai tuée avec la citation, je te conseille fortement d'acheter les livres ! (Je te redonne les titres en MP si tu veux) Entre celui sur les contes de fées, celui sur Internet et les fantômes, celui sur Merlin et celui sur le SDA, tu vas devoir t'acheter un inhalateur pour respirer !**

**J'ai jamais dit que je faisais pas de sous-entendus, j'ai dit que tu en faisais plus que moi ! Lobélia ? Mais elle vous obsède toutes ma parole ! **

**Le ménage des fois ça calme les nerfs aussi hein... Bon la plupart du temps c'est chiant (raison pour laquelle mon appart est en bazar quasi-perpétuel) mais des fois ça calme... **

**Non les hobbits n'ont pas le sang vert... Mais celui sur la lettre c'est tout simplement celui de Saradoc... Je ne sais pas où tu as vu qu'il était vert d'ailleurs. Je n'ai pas de réponse à t'apporter pour la charrette, désolée ! Je ne m'étais pas posée la question jusqu'à présent...**

**En fait, Dernwyn a mis le doigt sur quelque chose avec la chef des voleurs, mais je ne dirai rien de plus pour l'instant ! Et envoyer quelqu'un est plus discret qu'un corbeau, parce que des cavaliers vont et viennent régulièrement à Erebor. Tandis que les corbeaux ils ne les envoient pas tous les jours, donc des espions risquent de trouver ça suspect et de le suivre.**

**Tiens tu penserais donc que c'est Dernwyn qui va mourir ? J'étais sûre que ce passage aurait cet effet-là, pour être honnête. Mais dis-toi que des petits indices comme ça, l'auteur va en mettre pour à peu près tout le monde !**

**Le coup du 'string en ronces du Mordor' m'a tellement fait rire... J'essaye de visualiser l'objet là... Et il n'a jamais été dit que ses doigts étaient crochus. Juste qu'elle a les ongles longs. Et peints.**

**Pour Hamfast, je fais un point sur les personnages hobbits à la fin du chapitre, ne t'inquiète pas. Une groupie ? Non, pas vraiment, non ! Que les cookies et le litre d'eau reposent en paix...**

**justelaura : Ah non mais afficher la review en entier, je le fais toujours avec vous deux, de toute façon ! Mais c'est rare que je doive le faire juste pour atteindre la partie qui s'adresse à moi ! Glorfindel, le nom que tu cherches, c'est Glorfindel. Paye ton nom à coucher dehors.**

**Même invitation qu'à Noooo Aime, rejoins le chan du Nano ! Tu trouveras d'autres auteurs pour t'encourager, et du monde avec qui parler de ce que tu aimes ! Je passe le lien par MP si tu veux ! Je ne daignerai même pas gratifier ta remarque concernant le sous-entendu d'une réponse. Sens la profondeur de mon mépris :p**

**Effectivement des enfants sages c'est mauvais signe, surtout ceux de Dernwyn et Fili... C'est pas bien de faire attendre les invités mais je pense que dans ce cas précis ils excuseront la pauvre Dernwyn ! Pourquoi maintenant ? Parce qu'ils attendaient d'avoir ramené Primula, Drogon et Élodie dans la Comté je pense ! Il y a une bonne raison, tu verras !**

**Les corbeaux sont dressés pour savoir où ils doivent aller. Ils sont plus intelligents et plus forts que les pigeons (qui sont idiots, et qui peuvent se faire attaquer par un oiseau de proie).**

**Le dirigeant des hobbits c'est le Thain, mais ce n'est pas vraiment un roi... Et il se fait élire de toute façon. Je te souhaite bon courage pour trouver la race de la réprouvée ! Pas de rôle passif pour Dernwyn, sois rassurée ! Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Dril, mais ne t'inquiète pas il jouera son rôle plus tard dans cette fic !**

**Je regrette de te dire ça mais l'auteur n'a pas fini de jouer avec tes nerfs ! Ce ne sont pas les mêmes personnes qui ont envoyé la lettre, mais ils sont dans le même camp, on va dire. Aux ordres de la 'réprouvée'. Le chapitre est arrivé, tu peux de nouveau respirer !**

**Dame Marianne : Mais la femme en question ne se trouve pas dans la Comté, je regrette de te l'apprendre. Elle est cachée ailleurs...**

**Julindy : En effet, le plan est très bien ficelé ! Comme tu dis Bilbon pense toujours aux autres avant lui... Parfois au détriment de sa santé !**

**Chapitre 11 : Sauvetage**

**Résumé : Le sauvetage de la Comté a commencé. L'élément de surprise joue en leur faveur.**

**Mais pour sauver les hobbits, un sacrifice pourrait être nécessaire.**

(-)

Bilbon cligna des yeux.

« C'est _moi_ qu'ils attendent ? »

Hamfast hocha rapidement la tête, à tel point que Thorin s'inquiéta pour sa tête, qui risquait de se détacher de ses épaules.

« Ils n'arrêtent pas de parler de vous, et d'or, et d'une sorte de rançon. En disant que ce serait bien si c'étaient eux qui vous capturaient, pour gagner des faveurs pour eux-mêmes, et ç'a été horrible, Monsieur Bilbon, juste _horrible_ de les écouter parler de vous comme ça. »

Thorin allait être malade. Les morceaux commençaient enfin à s'assembler : les voleurs entrant dans Erebor deux ans plus tôt, leur intérêt pour Bilbon, enlever la famille de Bilbon, le prix qu'ils recherchaient. Ce n'était pas juste l'or : l'or était une simple commodité à échanger et utiliser. Non, c'était à Bilbon qu'ils en avaient, Bilbon qu'ils voulaient vraiment.

Le 'pourquoi' allait devoir attendre. La première inquiétude de Thorin était son mari, qui semblait bien trop secoué au g_o_ût de Thorin.

« Combien d'entre vous se sont échappés, Maître Hamfast ? demanda Thorin au hobbit excitable.

\- Quatre, dit Hamfast. Moi-même, Adelard Touque, Tim Chaumine, et Lobélia.

\- Attendez, coupa Dwalin. Lobélia ? Comme dans Sacquet de Besace ?

\- Elle-même, dit Hamfast. En fait, c'est elle qui a réussi à nous conduire en_ sécu_rité. Nous nous cachons depuis quelques jours maintenant : le feu est constant depuis hier. Il est fait de charrettes et d'autres choses, tout ce qu'ils peuvent trouver. »

Au bout d'un moment ils seraient à court de bois et se tourneraient vers les hobbits. Thorin pouvait pratiquement voir les mêmes idées traverser l'esprit de tout le monde ici. Bien qu'intacts pour le moment, les hobbits étaient quand même en danger.

« Esmeralda, ça fait plaisir de vous voir, vraiment plaisir, dit Hamfast avec un sourire soulagé. Quand les autres sont revenus sans vous et Saradoc, nous avons cru au pire.

\- Prim est là, alors ? Drogon et Élodie aussi ? demanda Esmeralda.

\- Ils sont là, acquiesça Hamfast. Sains et saufs... enfin, pour le moment. Ils ont été enfermés à Cul-de-Sac. »

Il jeta un regard au groupe, fronçant les sourcils.

« Vous n'avez pas ramené Saradoc avec vous ? demanda-t-il. »

Esmeralda déglutit et détourna les yeux. Bilbon posa une main sur l'épaule de Hamfast quand ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur et de chagrin.

« Elle l'a ramené, dit Bilbon à mi-voix. Il sera éparpillé, ici, chez lui. »

Hamfast murmura quelque chose que Thorin ne put déchiffrer, mais Bilbon et Esmeralda hochèrent fermement la tête.

« Eh bien, dit Hamfast d'une voix plus forte, avant de s'arrêter pour se frotter les yeux. Eh bien. »

Bilbon commençait à arborer de nouveau cette expression de haine envers lui-même, celle que Thorin avait à peine réussi à chasser à Fondcombe. Heureusement, Esmeralda prit la parole.

« Il est mort pour me défendre, ainsi que les autres. Je veux que ça se sache.

\- Et ça se saura, lui assura Hamfast. Il n'aurait pas voulu partir d'une autre façon, c'était un Brandebouc. Un cœur solide et loyal jusqu'à l'os. »

Il jeta un regard à Bilbon et lui tapota l'épaule.

« On a à peine réussi à tous les garder dans la Comté, quand l'invitation est arrivée. Les gardes nains n'arrêtaient pas de devoir courir pour les rattraper ! »

« Des aventuriers, tous autant que vous êtes.

\- Pour le bien que ça a fait à la Comté, dit amèrement Bilbon. »

Mais certaines rides sur son front avaient disparu aux paroles de Hamfast. Les membres de sa famille étaient partis de leur propre chef, avaient volontairement fait la route vers Erebor. Ce qui leur était arrivé n'était pas sa faute, mais la faute des voleurs et des orques.

À ce sujet...

« Combien d'orques, mon bon Hamfast ? demanda Gandalf. »

Un de ces jours, le magicien allait expliquer comment il lisait si facilement les pensées de Thorin.

« Combien d'orques devons-nous affronter ?

\- Quelques douzaines, dit Hamfast en frissonnant. Terrifiantes créatures que celles-là.

\- Des douzaines de centaines ? dit Dwalin. »

Thorin tendit la main vers Orcrist. Ça pouvait être fait : ce ne serait pas facile, mais ça pouvait être fait. Hamfast fronça les sourcils.

« Hum, non. Quelques douzaines. Trente environ, je dirais. »

La compagnie marqua une pause. Esmeralda sembla terrifiée à ce nombre, mais Thorin se surprit à répondre à l'expression éberluée de Dwalin avec une identique. Trente ? Ils n'étaient que ça ? Et ils avaient pris toute la Comté ?

Il s'était attendu à ce que quelques centaines les affrontent à la frontière, leurs piques prêtes à massacrer leurs chevaux, la Comté presque encerclée par leurs nombres. Mais trente... trente était à peine un groupe de pillards, encore moins une occupation.

« On pourrait affronter ça, sans problème, dit Balin, l'air tout aussi surpris et perplexe.

\- Par la barbe de Mahal, _je_ pourrais affronter ça sans problème, et à moi tout seul, dit Gimli. S'ils venaient tous sur moi d'un coup, j'aurais leurs têtes, c'est certain. »

Ah. _Voilà_ l'autre élément que Thorin n'avait pas immédiatementenvisagé.

« Vous ne pouvez pas bondir pour les attaquer, dit Aragorn à Gimli. Ils retiennent beaucoup d'otages, qu'ils massacreraient juste pour se faire comprendre. Nous ne pouvons pas mener une charge. Nous devons les attirer plus loin.

\- Eh_bien_, venez avec moi au grenier à grains, dit Hamfast avec un signe de tête vers la direction présumée de leur cachette. Nous aiderons de notre mieux. J'ai une poêle à frire qui pourrait servir. »

Toujours hospitaliers et gentils, même au milieu des ténèbres. _Si seulement toutes les c__réatures de la terre étaient comme les hobbits_, songea Thorin.

« La cuisine est une arme pour les estomacs affamés, certainement, dit Dwalin afin d'essayer de réconforter le hobbit au sujet de son offre. Et nous serons contents de manger. »

Hamfast le regarda comme s'il était fou.

« Je serais ravi de vous_ nourrir, mais ma poêle à frire est en fer : je suis_ certain qu'elle fera sonner plus d'une tête d'orque. »

Puis il partit, traversant un champ à proximité. Bilbon renifla devant leurs expressions stupéfaites.

« Les Touque sont un groupe dangereux, et les Brandebouc peuvent causer autant d'ennuis, dit-il. Mais je ne contrarierais pas un Gamegie en colère. Jamais de la vie. »

Thorin non plus, à partir de maintenant. Il suivit son mari et Hamfast dans la nuit tombante, la lueur du feu ne brillant que plus fort avec l'arrivée des ténèbres. Ils descendirent à travers les champs, dépassant un petit bosquet d'arbres derrière lequel ils se cachèrent quand des bruits étranges attirèrent leur attention. Ce n'étaient que quelques daims, cependant, s'éloignant rapidement de la Comté, et ils s'empressèrent d'avancer avant de découvrir ce qui avait effrayé les daims.

Finalement ils arrivèrent devant les ruines d'une ancienne ferme, dont il ne restait plus que quelques lattes de bois, et à côté, un grand grenier à grains. Bois et métal étaient exposés au sommet, mais le bas était encore proprement recouvert. Une cachette parfaite.

« Là-dessous, murmura Hamfast. »

Il se dirigea vers une large partie du bois qui était arraché. Aragorn et Gandalf auraient du mal à entrer, mais les hobbits et les nains s'y glisseraient facilement.

Hamfast sifflota un air joyeux et entraînant tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers l'entrée, et quand il fut à l'intérieur, il dit rapidement :

« J'ai trouvé de l'aide. »

Puis Thorin suivit Bilbon et Esmeralda à l'intérieur. Des halètements de surprise se firent entendre, et les deux hobbits furent rapidement enveloppés dans les bras d'autres hobbits. Deux jeunes hommes étaient là, et en train de courir vers l'avant, il y avait Lobélia Sacquet de Besace. Sa robe était déchirée et ses cheveux en bataille, mais elle s'accrocha à Bilbon d'une façon que Thorin n'aurait jamais devinée. Bilbon sembla aussi stupéfait que l'était Thorin, mais il lui tapota gentiment le dos. Elle s'accrocha un peu plus longtemps, puis renifla et recula.

Dix ans avaient changé Thorin, dans une certaine mesure peut-être avait-elle changé aussi.

« Ils ont pris Lothon et Othon, dit-elle avant de taper du pied. Ils ont pris tout le monde !

\- Du calme, Lobélia, dit l'un des hommes – et Bilbon le prit rapidement dans ses bras.

\- Boltim Chaumine, ça fait plaisir de te voir. Et toi aussi, Adelard.

\- Il s'est poliment tenu éloigné de mes parapluies, dit Lobélia en croisant les bras. Ce qui ne m'a pas empêchée de le surveiller.

\- Une voleuse qui surveille un voleur, marmonna Esmeralda dans sa barbe. »

Même Balin dut dissimuler un sourire. Plus fort, elle ajouta :

« Il n'y a que vous quatre, alors ? Personne d'autre ne s'est sauvé ?

\- Ç'a été assez dur de les faire sortir, dit Lobélia en secouant la tête. Mais j'ai vu ma chance de sortir, de peut-être aller chercher de l'aide, alors je l'ai prise. Ils étaient les plus proches du bord de la route pour fuir, alors je les ai tirés avec moi. Seulement... »

Son visage s'affaissa et elle se frotta les bras, comme si elle avait froid.

« Il n'y a personne pour aider. J'ai essayé d'atteindre le Pays de Bouc, mais ils ont quelques orques qui patrouillent la route vers le Quartier Est. Qui sait combien de plus se trouvent en-dehors de la Comté. »

Il n'y en avait aucun que Thorin ait vu, mais ils étaient entrés vite et aussi silencieusement qu'ils le pouvaient par la route principale de la Comté. Peut-être avaient-ils raté la patrouille ? Gandalf, accroupi devant l'entrée, lui demanda :

« Combien d'orques ? »

Thorin pouvait encore apercevoir Aragorn dans les ténèbres, et il savait que Tauriel devait monter la garde, surveillant l'horizon au cas où des orques approcheraient.

« Combien d'orques y avait-il ?

\- Trop pour les attaquer, dit le hobbit nommé Adelard. »

Il se gratta la tête, ne déplaçant que des cheveux sales.

« Peut-être plus de trente. »

C'était quand même un si petit nombre, et le cœur de Thorin avait mal pour l'innocence des hobbits. Trente orques étaient vus comme un danger si terrible, et Thorin trouvait le nombre trivial. Il put voir Aragorn fermer étroitement les yeux, ayant manifestement des pensées similaires. Dwalin serra les points avec impuissance, et Gimli sembla sur le point de prendre la parole, mais se tut d'un air malheureux.

« Je les aurais tous pris, moi, dit Boltim en levant les poings. »

Il était large selon les standards des hobbits, presque aussi grand qu'Ori et aussi large que Bifur. Il était clair que, s'il restait un hobbit, il avait des muscles, encore plus évidents avec ses manches déchirées.

« Et je l'aurais fait, s'ils n'avaient pas pris les femmes et les enfants. Et ma femme et mon fils, ajouta-t-il à mi-voix, perdant toute envie de se battre. Tolman vient juste d'avoir dix ans.

\- On les récupérera, Tim, promit Bilbon. Je le jure. »

Mais son mari semblait encore moins sûr de lui que tout à l'heure, et Thorin détesta la façon dont la ténacité et la détermination habituelles de Bilbon vacillaient face à sa culpabilité et son inquiétude. Jamais auparavant il n'avait vu Bilbon aussi peu sûr de lui.

Si Bilbon n'avait pas la force de se tenir seul, alors Thorin serait là pour l'aider. Thorin s'avança et leur fit un tous une révérence.

« Par ma main, et celle de mon peuple, je jure que nous reprendrons la Comté, leur dit-il. Mais nous aurons besoin de votre aide. »

S'il y avait la moindre chance d'entrer sans se faire remarquer par les orques, ce serait grâce à la connaissance des hobbits.

« Et vous l'aurez, déclara promptement Lobélia. »

Elle jeta un regard inconfortable à Dwalin.

« Je ne veux pas me faire pousser dans une flaque, lui dit-elle.

\- J'vous ai pas poussée la première fois, contra Dwalin. Vous êtes tombée sur les fesses toute seule. »

Lobélia le fusilla du regard, mais l'effet était gâché par ses cheveux pendant autour de son visage comme un nid de souris.

« Il a fallu un moment pour te faire sortir, ajouta Adelard, et elle dirigea son regard vers lui. Toute cette eau dans tes jupons et tout ça-

\- Et ensuite tu as essayé de me voler mon parapluie, je _sais,_ dit-elle d'un ton mordant. Pouvons-nous revenir au sauvetage de la Comté. »

Encore deux hobbits aux doigts collants. Et Thorin s'était inquiété, quand on lui avait dit que leur cambrioleur était un hobbit, qu'il ne sache même pas ce que ça voulait dire. Il avait eu la preuve que beaucoup de ses suppositions init_iale_s sur les hobbits étaient fausses, et il en était heureux. Lobélia n'avait pas tort, cependant : ils devaient trouver un moyen de sauver les hobbits et la Comté, et ça n'arriverait pas en râlant au sujet de parapluies volés et de certaines hobbits dans des flaques.

Même si Thorin avait apprécié l'image fournie par Lobélia au moment de sa chute.

« Une patrouille approche, dit Tauriel à l'extérieur. »

Sa voix était douce mais assez forte pour porter jusqu'au grenier, et les quatre hobbits se figèrent. Esmeralda fit un pas vers la porte en direction de Tauriel, mais Bofur et Bilbon la tirèrent tous deux en arrière.

« Où ? Et combien ? lui demanda Balin. »

Une pause.

« Trois orques, dit-elle enfin. Un avec une lanterne. Aucun d'eux n'a l'air inquiet. Nous pourrions les prendre facilement et rapidement. »

C'était une idée tentante.

« à quelle fréquence sont les patrouilles ? demanda Thorin aux hobbits.

\- Toutes les quelques heures, dit Hamfast. Ils changent constamment. C'est difficile de savoir quand il est sûr de partir à l'est. C'est pour ça que nous ne sommes pas partis. Nous avons rassemblé des fournitures.

\- Des fournitures ? demanda Bofur. »

Alors même que Hamfast pointait du doigt le mur derrière eux, Thorin put apercevoir les divers outils et longs bâtons de bois qu'ils avaient rassemblés. Une binette, une pelle, un petit râteau de jardin. Ils étaient manifestement bien entretenus, car aucun n'avait de rouille, mais le seul avec un bord vraiment aiguisé était la pelle. Pourtant c'était tout ce que les hobbits avaient pu trouver pour se défendre, et ils avaient été assez déterminés pour essayer.

« Quand est-ce que vous comptiez courir jusqu'à la rivière ? demanda Bilbon – mais il avait l'air de déjà connaître la réponse.

\- Ce soir, dit Tim. On allait s'enfuir ce soir. Hamfast faisait le guet pour la patrouille que vous venez de voir. »

Bilbon jeta un regard à Thorin, et il était clair qu'il cherchait de l'aide. Quand ils parlaient avec le Conseil, c'était Thorin qui cherchait le conseil de son mari, désirant l'approche logique et la tête froide de Bilbon face aux problèmes du jour. Ça faisait longtemps que Bilbon n'avait pas regardé Thorin d'un air si implorant, suppliant une solution.

Ici, une tête froide ne servirait pas à grand-chose pour aider les hobbits. Ici, la force brute et le savoir tactique d'un guerrier les mèneraient à la victoire. Et cela, cela Thorin pouvait les offrir.

Il s'avança, plaçant gentiment la main sur le dos de Bilbon en guise de soutien.

« Une attaque surprise nous serait le plus utile ici, dit Thorin. Mais jusqu'à ce que nous sachions où les hobbits sont retenus, et que nous puissions empêcher les orques d'y courir pour les utiliser comme boucliers, nous ne pouvons planifier notre propre attaque. Nous devons entrer dans Hobbitbourg.

\- Où se logent-ils ? demanda Aragorn. Est-ce qu'ils campent ? »

Une bonne question.

« Je... je ne sais pas, admit Hamfast avant de se frotter l'arrière de la nuque. Il y avait des tentes, mais je ne sais pas si c'est là qu'ils restent ou pas. Ils pourraient se terrer chez quelqu'un, pour ce que j'en sais. »

Une possibilité, étant donné qu'ils pouvaient utiliser les meubles à l'intérieur pour le feu, mais Thorin en doutait. La maison de Bilbon était l'une des plus larges de la Comté, et elle laissait à peine passer Gandalf. Les orques n'auraient pas jugé utile de s'installer dans les maisons des hobbits.

« Je parie qu'ils ont un campement près de la ville, grogna Dwalin. »

Il semblait faire écho à ses pensées, et Thorin hocha la tête.

« Les orques s'éloignent de nous et retournent vers Hobbitbourg, dit Tauriel d'une voix plus urgente. Est-ce que nous les attaquons ou pas ?

\- Vous connaissez mieux la Comté que moi, dit Aragorn. »

La décision revenait donc à Thorin. Celui-ci pinça les lèvres, pesant ses options. Finalement, il déclara :

« Pas encore. Nous devons entrer dans la ville, et peut-être en sortir, aussi discrètement que possible. Si une autre patrouille est envoyée pour découvrir ce qui est arrivé à la première, nous risquons de perdre l'élément de surprise. Si j'avais plus de temps pour observer leur schémas, et que je savais qu'ils ne manqueraient à personne avant plusieurs heures, je le ferais. Mais nous n'avons pas ce luxe. »

Pas avec des centaines de vies en jeu.

« Ce qui m'inquiète le plus est ce qui est arrivé au Pays de Bouc, dit Gandalf. Car si quelqu'un devait monter à la défense de la Comté, ce serait eux, mais nous y sommes passés sans entendre un bruit. Il est possible qu'ils aient été pris aussi, et que le plus grand ennemi soit là-bas, et non ici. Ou peut-être que les orques sont à Bree, que nous avons contournée et évitée afin d'arriver ici plus vite. »

Thorin détestait quand Gandalf déposait des idées légitimes, et donc plus de dangers, sur la table. Il avait un talent pour ça.

« Nous ne pouvons pas tous être à plusieurs endroits à la fois, lui dit Thorin. Nous devons d'abord sécuriser Hobbitbourg. Si nous pouvons au moins reprendre cette partie de la Comté, nous aurons un point d'appui. Pour l'instant, nous n'avons rien.

\- Si ce n'est un grenier qui tombe en morceaux, dit Dwalin. Et ce n'est pas un grand réconfort du tout.

\- Alors comment entrerons-nous dans Hobbitbourg ? demanda Adelard.

\- Pas tous, dit Thorin. Nous sommes simplement trop nombreux. Non, certains doivent rester ici tandis que d'autres partiront en éclaireurs. »

Une idée lui vint, tandis que les hobbits semblaient sur le point de protester.

« Y a-t-il une maison, près d'un bord de la ville, où nous pourrions entrer sans être détectés ? »

Une base en ville serait avantageuse.

« Il y en a une, dit Bilbon, le faisant sursauter. Cul-de-Sac. C'est sur la dernière colline, et la porte de derrière est assez cachée pour y aller sans problème.

\- Attendez, il y a une porte de derrière ? demanda Bofur avec incrédulité. Où ça ?

\- Sous la colline, lui dit Esmeralda. Elle mène à la cave. Je pense que c'est parfait pour nous faire entrer. »

Que Mahal lui vienne en aide, Thorin avait pensé que dire non à Bilbon quand il était déterminé sur quelque chose était difficile. En regardant les six hobbits, chacun aussi enthousiaste et décidé que son voisin, il sut que ça allait être impossible. Il prit une gra_nde _inspiration et commença à parler, mais son mari lui coupa la parole :

« N'y pense même pas, avertit Bilbon. Je viens avec toi. Comment pourras-tu entrer, sinon ? C'est moi qui ai la clé.

\- Tu pourrais me donner la clé, dit Thorin. »

Mais c'était une bataille perdue d'avance et il le savait. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait convaincre Bilbon de rester avec ses cousins à Cul-de-Sac et le protéger ainsi des orques.

Sa chance n'avait jamais valu grand-chose, cela dit.

« Esmeralda- »

Esmeralda secouait déjà la tête à la douce entrée en matière de Tauriel.

« Non, non, et non, dit-elle. J'y vais. Pas juste pour moi, ou pour Prim et Drogon et Élodie. J'y vais pour Saradoc.

\- Vous ne me laisserez pas en arrière, dit immédiatement Bofur. Je reste avec Esmeralda. »

Esmeralda lui adressa un grand sourire amical, et Bofur réussit à ne pas se cacher sous son chapeau.

Thorin se demanda comment il n'avait pas vu plus tôt ce qui se passait entre eux. Il était douloureusement évident que Bofur était tombé amoureux de la hobbit. Il écarta cette idée et se consola en pensant qu'Esmeralda serait au moins bien protégée.

« Ma poêle à frire attend de goûter un orque, dit sombrement Hamfast. »

Lobélia courut vers les outils de jardinage, et en tira un parapluie rouge vif.

« Mon parapluie fera l'affaire. Le bout est plus tranchant qu'il n'en a l'air.

\- Terriblement tranchant pour être porté par une si jolie dame, commença Adelard. »

Tous les hobbits dans le grenier se tournèrent vers lui avec un _'Non'_ retentissant. Adelard croisa les bras avec un 'hmph' et sembla extrêmement contrarié.

Argenterie et parapluies. Les hobbits se fixaient sur les choses les plus étranges parfois. Le penchant de Bilbon pour les mouchoirs lui vint à l'esprit, mais ça au moins Thorin le comprenait. En quelque sorte.

« Vous ne pouvez pas tous venir_, _dit gentiment Gandalf. »

Son ton et son doux sourire firent grommeler les hobbits mais ils cédèrent. Lobélia lui adressa un regard renfrogné, mais elle laissa enfin tomber son parapluie au sol. Adelard y jeta un œil, et elle déposa fermement sa botte dessus.

« Je vais rester ici, car ma taille ne se prête pas à cette tâche, poursuivit le magicien avec un certain air d'amusement. Non, je resterai à l'extérieur pour garder l'œil sur les patrouilles des orques. Peut-être puis-je discerner un schéma. Ori, si vous voulez m'aider à garder les hobbits cachés, j'en serais des plus reconnaissants. »

Ori jeta un œil à Dwalin, puis hocha finalement la tête. Dwalin semblait loin d'être soulagé, mais il ne semblait pas anxieux, non plus. Thorin pouvait imaginer qu'il soit plus heureux qu'Ori reste ici et loin du danger. Si seulement Thorin pouvait convaincre Bilbon d'en faire autant, mais un regard à son mari montra que le visage de Bilbon était déterminé. Aragorn hocha la tête.

« Balin, si vous voulez bien venir avec moi, je voudrais jeter un œil à la rivière, pour voir ce que je pourrais trouver de l'autre côté. S'il y a d'autres orques à trouver, ils doivent garder les eaux de près.

\- Je viendrai avec vous, mon gars, et avec plaisir, dit Balin avec une courbette. »

Deux hobbits, une elfe, Dwalin, Bofur, Gimli, et Thorin. Sept formaient un groupe assez petit, mais assez capable.

« Tauriel, où sont les orques ? demanda Thorin.

\- Plus loin, ils se dirigent vers la ville, dit-elle. Je n'en vois pas d'autres approcher.

\- Pas de meilleur moment, dit Dwalin – et Thorin hocha la tête.

\- Alors nous partons maintenant. »

(-)

Les collines avaient été un excellent terrain où jouer avec les autres enfants hobbits, et celles-ci étaient loin des vraies collines plus loin à l'ouest. Mais c'était dans ces petites collines que Bilbon se souvenait d'avoir joué avec Tim et Lobélia et Hamfast, trébuchant partout avec ses cousins Touque, riant et courant dans tous les sens. Il se souvenait d'avoir joué à cache-cache, accroupi derrière des bosquets et couché derrière des buissons sauvages pour ne pas être vu.

Désormais plus vieux, ce n'était plus aussi drôle. Même si les cachettes étaient les mêmes.

« Arbres, murmura Bilbon. »

Thorin hocha rapidement la tête. Lorsque Tauriel en fit autant, ils se lancèrent, courant à travers la nuit jusqu'au petit bosquet d'arbres. Encore une seule colline, et ils y seraient. Même d'ici, la chaleur du feu se faisait sentir, et Bilbon ne pouvait qu'imaginer à quel point il devait faire chaud à côté. C'était à peine plus qu'une petite vague de chaleur ici, mais de près, cela devait donner l'impression d'une fournaise.

Il se demanda si ça ressemblerait au Mordor, si c'était pour ça que les orques l'avaient fait, et il ferma étroitement les yeux.

« Pas maintenant, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Pas _maintenant._ »

Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se perdre dans ses souvenirs du Mordor maintenant.

« Bilbon ?

\- On y est presque, répondit-il au murmure concerné de Thorin. »

Son mari pinça les lèvres, mais par chance Tauriel fit signe de bouger, et ils couraient vers la colline. Puis il n'y eut plus qu'à tourner au coin, et ils seraient à la porte de derrière.

Lentement Dwalin s'avança, les hache_s à_ la main. Bilbon sentait son cœur tambouriner, son pouls lui faisant presque tourner la tête. S'il y avait des orques après le coin, s'ils apercevaient Dwalin, s'ils savaient où était la porte de derrière...

Mais Dwalin hocha seulement la tête.

« Clair, lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule. »

Bilbon s'élança, clé en main. La porte de derrière était là, recouverte d'une mousse familière, et il tourna rapidement la clé. Avant même qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la porte, cependant, Thorin se plaça devant lui, Orcrist à la main. Bilbon vérifia sa propre lame et la trouva du même argent que d'habitude. Pas d'orques à l'intérieur, donc.

Tout le monde entra rapidement. La cave était fraîche et humide, parfaite pour ranger les vins et les bières, et l'odeur familière de la _maison_ l'enveloppa si soudainement que Bilbon faillit tomber. Même après toutes ces années, il y avait encore un sentiment de mal du pays pour la Comté, pour Cul-de-Sac, pour les collines vertes et son petit jardin et une bonne pipe pleine de feuille à la fin de la journée. Même s'il adorait la montagne et était fier d'appeler Erebor sa maison, il y aurait toujours une partie de lui, pensa-t-il, qui voudrait être ici, aussi.

Thorin était à Erebor. Thorin n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'être à Erebor. Et au final, c'était tout ce dont Bilbon avait bes_oin _pour décider où il vivrait.

Être fatigué n'aidait en rien son humeur ça le rendait seulement larmoyant. Fatigué n'était pas tout à fait le terme exact : il était épuisé, purement et simplement. Et il n'y avait pas de soulagement en vue.

« Et maintenant ? murmura Bofur. »

Des pas lourds au-dessus d'eux attirèrent leur attention, et Bilbon put voir la lueur de sa lame du coin de l'œil. Eh bien, voilà qui était déterminé.

« Je crois qu'on a des orques à découper, dit Dwalin. »

Il y eut soudain un grand bruit derrière eux, et avant de le savoir, ils étaient assiégés. Sauf que ce fut plus quatre hobbits trébuchant dans Cul-de-Sac, comme huit nains l'avaient fait autrefois, et juste derrière eux se trouvait Ori.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? siffla Dwalin.

\- Ils se sont sauvés ! se plaignit Ori. Partis en courant dès que Gandalf a tourné le dos. Qu'est-ce que je devais faire à part les suivre ? »

Tauriel leva la main pour les faire taire, et ils retinrent leur souffle comme un seul homme, guettant le moindre bruit au-dessus d'eux. Les bruits de pas s'étaient arrêtés. Bilbon aurait juré que tout le monde dans la cave pouvait entendre son cœur battre, à la vitesse où il allait.

Au bout d'un moment, les pas reprirent, et ils poussèrent tous un soupir de soulagement.

« Entrez là-dedans, gronda Thorin vers les hobbits, et Ori ferma rapidement la porte.

\- Je vous l'ai dit, mon parapluie attend un orque, insista Lobélia.

\- Ce n'est pas très normal pour un hobbit, fit remarquer Bilbon. »

Lobélia étrécit les yeux.

« De tous les gens qui devraient m'appeler anormale pour une hobbit, Bilbon Sacquet, ce n'est pas _toi._ Tu n'as pas un pied poilu sur lequel te tenir.

\- Non, j'en ai deux, répliqua-t-il. »

Quelque part derrière lui, le reniflement de Thorin fut à peine audible.

« Pourrait-on ne pas faire ça maintenant ?

\- C'est toi qui as commencé, marmonna Lobélia, mais elle se tut. »

Si ces dix dernières années semblaient l'avoir partiellement calmée, elle avait enc_o_re une langue acérée, et Bilbon ne pouvait qu'imaginer qu'elle se cachait dans les ténèbres, prête à frapper. Par chance, elle ne s'en était pas encore prise à Bilbon, et son étreinte de tout à l'heure l'avait complètement surpris. Ç'avait presque été comme s'ils étaient encore des enfants, quand ils étaient amis.

Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que son attitude resterait identique.

Thorin montait déjà les escaliers. Dwalin vint se placer derrière lui, et Bofur avait sa pioche brandie. Ori avait le marteau de Dwalin, et devant lui se trouvaient les hobbits et Tauriel. Une poêle à frire et un parapluie ne serviraient pas à grand-chose ici, aussi enthousiastes qu'ils soient à l'idée de les aider, et Bilbon observa avec une légère satisfaction leurs yeux s'élargir à la vue de Dard dégainée. Le bleu était vif et brillant maintenant.

« Est-ce que la porte va craquer ? murmura Ori, et Bilbon renifla.

\- Si elles craquent, Primula n'a pas vécu ici. Croyez-moi, ma cousine aura veillé à ça. »

La porte s'ouvrit sans un bruit, et de la lumière se déversa d'au-dessus. Thorin se glissa silencieusement dans le couloir illuminé. Maintenant que la porte était ouverte, Bilbon distinguait les voix des orques. Trois voix distinctes, pensa-t-il entendre. L'un d'entre eux riait, l'un argumentait, et un troisième toussait.

« … juste les éventrer ! disait Argument. Pourquoi on ne peut pas ?

\- C'du_ poison_, réussit à dire Toux. C'mauvais et horrible !

\- C'est de la cannelle, dit une voix familière, tremblante mais énervée. _Primula._ Vous ne pouvez pas juste l'avaler sans quelque chose pour boire avec. »

Oh mais c'était si bon d'entendre sa voix, de savoir qu'elle était vivante. Bilbon ferma les yeux un instant et se contenta de respirer. Elle n'avait pas l'air chagrinée : Drogon_ et _Élodie devaient aller bien, aussi. Le rire s'éteignit enfin.

« ça valait l'expression sur ta figure, c'est _certain_, dit Rire. Je pensais pas que tu pouvais avoir l'air plus laid.

\- Manges-en et tu verras, dit furieusement Toux. Vas-y, prends une bouchée !

\- J'ai l'air aussi con que toi ?

\- Je dis quand même qu'on devrait juste les éventrer et en finir, insista Argument. Pour faire filer doux les autres hobbits. D'ailleurs, c'pas comme si Bilbon Sacquet allait venir. On aura pas cette chance. »

Bilbon se figea. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils le voulaient ? _Pourquoi_ ?

« Il pourrait, dit Rire. Cette misérable petite hobbit s'est échappée.

\- Nah, ça changera rien. Il sera un bon petit hobbit et répondra à la demande de rançon, ce qui veut dire que les autres vont l'attraper. Ils recevront toute la gloire pour ça. »

Rançon ? Une demande de rançon avait été faite ? Si Bilbon avait jamais souhaité pouvoir être à deux endroits à la fois, il aurait souhaité retourner à Erebor juste quelques minutes pour voir si c'était vrai. Quelle rançon ?

Et pourquoi était-il censé y répondre ?

« J'ai encore faim, se plaignit Toux. Je me fiche de la rançon, je veux de la viande.

\- On aura assez de viande quand les autres viendront se balader dans la Comté, dit Rire, et il commença à ricaner. Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça pourrait prendre un moment. Mais on aura notre viande, pas de doute.

\- Les nains sont pas bons à manger, insista Toux. »

Bilbon fixa Thorin avec choc et trouva le même regard dans sa direction. Des nains ? Ils comptaient manger des nains ?

La réponse lui tomba dessus moins comme un filet d'eau et plus comme une cascade lâchée d'un coup. C'était pour ça qu'ils avaient traîné Primula et Drogon et Élodie jusqu'à la Comté. Ils avaient voulu que Bilbon les suive et livre la rançon... ailleurs, puisque les orques ici n'avaient pas prévu de l'attraper. Non, ils s'étaient préparés à attraper Thorin et tout autre nain qui viendrait avec lui.

Prim et Drogon avaient été l'appât, parce qu'après tout, si Bilbon répondait à la demande de rançon, Thorin irait avec lui ou vers la Comté pour les sauver. Ils étaient parents avec Bilbon, après tout.

Les lèvres de Dwalin se retroussèrent sur un rugissement et il resserra sa prise sur sa hache.

« On enverra les hobbits à la cave, murmura-t-il. »

Thorin hocha la tête, le visage sombre, et avança silencieusement dans le couloir, Dwalin et Bofur derrière lui. Esmeralda fit mine de les suivre, mais Bilbon l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne puisse le faire. Elle pinça les lèvres comme si elle était de nouveau une enfant.

Bilbon ne se laissa pas prendre.

« Nous sommes plus en sécurité ici, dit-il à voix basse.

\- Je veux _aider._

\- Des nains ! cria l'un des orques. Attrapez-les !

\- Tu pourras aider dans une minute, dit Bilbon. »

Il courut jusqu'en haut des escaliers. Il y avait les sons d'une bataille dans les pièces de devant, le fracas des armes et les grognements de fatigue. Un orque poussa un cri puis fut abruptement réduit au silence. Un de moins.

Des pas martelant le couloir poussèrent Bilbon à resserrer sa prise sur Dard jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Rire crier :

« Ils s'enfuient ! »

Bilbon bondit dans le couloir avant qu'Ori ou Tauriel ne puissent l'arrêter. Primula et Drogon couraient comme des fous vers la cave, Élodie sur la hanche de Prim.

« Ici, ici ! appela Bilbon. »

Ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur et dévalèrent les escaliers. Bilbon jeta un œil rapide à l'orque qui les suivait avant de retourner à l'intérieur et de fermer la porte derrière lui. Il poussa le verrou et attendit, sa lame une lumière bleue dans la cave noire.

Plus bas, il entendit Prim et Drogon étreindre Esmeralda avec des murmures et des exclamations étouffées. Il ignora l'envie de jeter un regard derrière lui, ses pensées trop concentrées sur la porte. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse, son pouls résonnant dans ses oreilles. Ses doigts tremblaient sur la poignée, et pour la première fois depuis des années, il pensa aux cicatrices qui s'y trouvaient encore. Blanchies et à peine visibles, mais Bilbon savait où était chacune d'entre elles sur ses mains. Il savait où étaient toutes les autres cicatrices, aussi. Il se força à se concentrer sur l'attaque imminente.

Rien ne vint ouvrir la porte. Il entendait le bruit de quelqu'un marchant sur les escaliers, et quand il osa jeter un regard en arrière, Tauriel était là, l'arc bandé. Elle aurait pu bouger silencieusement, mais n'avait manifestement pas voulu le faire sursauter. Bilbon lui adressa un rapide signe de tête et attendit.

Et attendit.

Il déglutit, ses yeux essayant d'observer la poignée à travers les ténèbres. S'ils entraient, il serait à peine capable de les voir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Tauriel, au moins, aurait un tir de prêt, et il n'avait jamais été plus reconnaissant envers l'elfe à ses côtés que maintenant.

Attendez.

Bilbon regarda lentement vers son épée. Elle ne brillait plus : elle était simplement argentée, laissant la cave complètement noire. Au bout d'un moment, il monta les autres escaliers, appuyant son oreille contre la porte. Pas un bruit ne se fit entendre.

« Bilbon, non, murmura frénétiquement Primula. »

Mais il ouvrit grand la porte une minute plus tard. Un orque était là, sur le sol, une lame à travers le crâne. Bilbon ignora le spectacle dégoûtant qui fit haleter d'horreur les hobbits en bas, et traversa le couloir, Dard brandie. Juste parce qu'il ne semblait pas y avoir plus d'orques dans le coin, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils étaient en sécurité. Ça et le fait qu'aucun des nains n'était revenu lui retournait l'estomac.

Le rapide moulinet d'une lame sur sa droite le fit se baisser et lever la sienne, puis se figer. Dwalin s'arrêta aussi, sa hache en plein mouvement.

« Vos cousins vont bien ? demanda enfin le nain. »

Bilbon hocha la tête.

« Est-ce que vous êtes tous... ?

\- On sécurise la maison. Vous-

\- Ne devrais pas être ici, dit Thorin. »

Il arrivait des pièces à l'arrière et entra dans la salle principale. Il jeta un regard noir à Bilbon.

« Je venais te chercher.

\- Dard s'est assombrie, expliqua Bilbon en lui rendant son regard noir. Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé faire si vous aviez des ennuis, de toute façon ? Me cacher ? »

Le visage de Thorin indiqua que oui, ç'aurait été la meilleure méthode pour Garder Bilbon En Sécurité. Bilbon poussa un soupir.

« Ils sont tous partis, et nous sommes en sécurité. Pas d'éclaireurs dehors ?

\- Juste les trois orques qui surveillaient Primula et Drogon, dit Dwalin. Bofur vérifie l'avant de son mieux sans être vu. »

La porte de devant s'ouvrit, et Bofur se glissa rapidement à l'intérieur.

« Pas d'orques à proximité, dit-il. Les plus proches sont en bas près du feu. J'ai cru voir quelques hobbits, mais j'ai regardé vite. »

La prochaine étape, supposa Bilbon : découvrir ce qu'ils avaient fait de son peuple. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, cependant, les autres étaient là, courant hors de la cave. Puis Bilbon se retrouva les bras pleins de Primula et Drogon, qui s'enroulaient tous deux autour de lui comme du lierre en pleurant. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et il les ferma étroitement, s'accrochant à eux. Ils étaient _vivants_. Et c'était plus que Bilbon n'avait espéré.

Il fit un pas en arrière au bout d'un moment et les regarda de la tête aux pieds. Tous deux avaient quelques bleus et égratignures et semblaient loin d'être aussi polis que d'habitude. En fait, tous deux avaient l'air plus minces qu'avant, mais ils étaient vivants et ils respiraient, et dans l'ensemble, étaient étonnamment entiers. Même la petite Élodie allait bi_en, s_es yeux bleu vif le regardant intensément. Il lui fit un sourire et éloigna des cheveux de son visage, et elle lui rendit un sourire timide qui était entièrement Primula.

« Est-ce que ça va ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander. »

Drogon hocha la tête.

« Rien dont on ne se remettra pas. Mais Bilbon, il faut que je te dise- »

Un large rugissement de l'extérieur le coupa. Tout le monde se figea. Lentement Thorin se dirigea vers la fenêtre, Orcrist pendant de façon trompeuse à son bras. Elle serait brandie en une demi-seconde pour protéger les personnes à l'intérieur, et Bilbon laissa le sentiment d'être protégé, d'être abrité contre le mal, le remplir. Aussi frustrant qu'il puisse être que Thorin se place sans arrêt en danger pour Bilbon, il y avait aussi un réconfort là-dedans. Il avait fait face au Mordor et à l'Anneau et aux orques tout seul. Il était capable d'affronter le pire de ce que le monde pouvait lui jeter.

C'était plaisant de ne pas avoir à le faire, de savoir qu'il avait quelqu'un pour se tenir là avec lui.

Thorin pinça les lèvres.

« Des orques ? demanda Bilbon. »

Il hocha rapidement la tête.

« Des orques, dit-il. Pas beaucoup, mais suffisamment. Il y a des hobbits autour du feu maintenant. »

Bilbon se figea.

« Autour du feu ? s'exclama Tim. Ils vont les brûler !

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit leur intention, dit Thorin à voix basse. »

Il n'avait pas l'air plus détendu, cependant, et Bilbon eut l'impression d'être un fil trop tendu. À tout moment, il risquait de claquer.

« Je crois qu'ils se contentent de les rassembler.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Hamfast. Pourquoi feraient-ils ça ? »

Thorin jeta un regard à Dwalin. Bilbon ferma les yeux.

« Parce qu'ils savent que nous sommes là, dit-il doucement. »

Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'entrouvrit rapidement. Pas assez pour laisser sortir la lumière, mais assez pour entendre ce qui se passait.

Assez pour entendre quand un grand et large orque cria devant le feu :

« Je veux Bilbon Sacquet, et je le veux _maintenant_ ! »

Oh ils savaient. Comment ils savaient, Bilbon ne voulait pas le savoir. Mais il reçut quand même sa réponse quand deux orques tirèrent Adelard en avant. Le hobbit était clairement terrifié, et le cœur de Bilbon se tordit dans sa poitrine.

Mal. Tout ça était mal. Il y avait un feu de joie montant dans la nuit au milieu de la Comté, le bois brûlant rangé bien trop haut pour qu'un hobbit puisse l'atteindre. Les orques continuaient de crier_ et_ rire, et en-dessous, sur le sol, serrés aussi près du feu que possible, se trouvait un grand nombre de hobbits.

Une rançon. Ils rançonnaient la Comté pour Bilbon.

Bilbon commença à ouvrir la porte, mais fut tiré en arrière par Thorin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? siffla son mari.

\- Tu crois qu'ils ne tueront pas ces hobbits pour moi ? dit Bilbon. Thorin, il faut que j'aille là-bas.

\- Vous vous rendez, c'est comme si vous étiez déjà mort, gronda Dwalin. Hors de question.

\- Je ne demande pas vos avis, insista Bilbon. »

Thorin sembla furieux, mais ses doigts tremblaient sur les épaules de Bilbon. Juste quelques instants plus tôt, Bilbon avait pensé à la frustration que pouvait engendrer Thorin en le protégeant perpétuellement. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il voulait faire était se cacher derrière son mari. Il leva la main pour encadrer le visage de son mari.

« Je dois faire ça, je le _dois_. Il y a des vies en jeu.

\- Ils ont Adelard, dit doucement Tim qui était venu à la fenêtre. »

Hamfast enfouit son visage dans ses mains, et Lobélia sembla partagée entre terrifiée et furieuse.

« Il était juste derrière moi ! Je jure qu'il est entré avec nous ! »

Bilbon l'avait pensé, aussi. Mais dans l'obscurité de la cave, ç'avait été difficile à voir. Il jeta un regard à so_n_ mari.

« Tu sais que je dois faire ça, dit-il à mi-voix. »

Thorin serra sa mâchoire, à deux doigts de réprimander Bilbon. Puis il laissa échapper une respiration tremblante et se pencha pour déposer un baiser au sommet de la tête de Bilbon. Bilbon ferma les yeux et s'accrocha.

« Pas seul, jura Thorin. Tu ne vas _pas_ tout seul là-dehors.

\- Si tu sors avec moi, ils auront deux prisonniers au lieu d'un.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que nous irions ensemble, contra Thorin. »

Bilbon cligna des yeux.

« Quoi ?

\- Les surprendre ? demanda Gimli, et Thorin hocha la tête.

\- Si tu descends là-bas en marchant, ça gardera leur attention concentrée sur toi. Comme ça nous pouvons arriver par derrière. Trente orques porteront leur attention sur nous plutôt que sur toi ou n'importe quel autre hobbit. »

Bilbon déglutit.

« D'accord.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de-

\- Si, dit-il, coupant son mari. Je le suis. Je ne verrai pas la Comté blessée à cause de moi. C'est moi qu'ils veulent, et c'est moi qu'ils auront.

\- Pas si je peux l'empêcher, dit Thorin, et ses mains étaient maintenant fermes sur les épaules de Bilbon. Nous arriverons par derrière. Tu ne seras pas tout seul là-bas, bien-aimé. Je le _jure._

\- Bilbon Sacquet ! C'est toi ou ton petit ami ! »

Le cri énervé de l'extérieur fit grimacer Bilbon. Il ressemblait tellement à l'orque de la tour, en Mordor, dix ans plus tôt. L'orque qui avait failli le manger. Doux Eru, il ne pouvait pas faire ça_. _Mais il le devait, et il devait le faire vite. Thorin semblait prêt à rayer toute l'idée afin d'emmener Bilbon dans un endroit sûr, et même si Bilbon aurait adoré qu'il fasse ça, il ne pouvait pas. Pas avec les vies de tous les autres hobbits qui dépendaient de lui et de ce qu'il ferait.

« Fais vite. »

Ce fut tout ce qu'il dit. Thorin déposa un autre baiser sur son front et courut vers la cave. Bilbon ferma les yeux et commença à compter dans sa tête. _Une charrette de pommes, deux buissons à baies, trois chefs cuisiniers, quatre pissenlits, cinq œufs cassés, six traversées en ferry..._

Sa mère lui avait appris la comptine, bien des années plus tôt. Il pouvait la voir maintenant : le berçant dans ses bras tandis qu'elle se balançait d'avant en arrière, une nuit où il avait été malade. Elle lui avait chanté bien plus d'une chanson quand il avait eu du mal à dormir. Il pouvait presque voir la façon négligente dont elle coiffait ses cheveux, entendre sa voix tandis qu'elle fredonnait et chantait.

Un autre rugissement exigeant arriva, et quand Bilbon ouvrit les yeux, Cul-de-Sac était vide. Prim, Drogon, Bofur, Thorin, ils étaient tous partis. Lentement il redressa le dos et plaça sa main sur le pommeau de Dard. Son autre main se posa sur le bord de la porte. Leur avait-il laissé assez de temps ? Ça ne pouvait pas attendre, pas une minute de plus.

Avant que l'orque ne puisse de nouveau rugir son nom, Bilbon ouvrit la porte et sortit dans la nuit.

(-)

**Au sujet des personnages : Pour ceux qui sont perdus : Hamfast Gamegie est le père de Sam. Boltim Chaumine est un personnage inventé qui sera le père de Tolman 'Tom' Chaumine, qui est le père de Rosie Chaumine (qui devient la femme de Sam dans le canon). Adelard Touque est un personnage amusant qui vole toujours les parapluies. Il aura un but particulier, mais pas avant un certain temps (proche de la fin de la saga)**

**Petite annonce : Ma beta officielle, Colinou, se retire de la correction pendant un mois pour cause de bac. Le prochain chapitre est corrigé, pas les autres. J'ai donc besoin de quelqu'un pour corriger les chapitres 13 à 20 (et comme vous êtes malignes vous aurez repéré que ça inclut le chapitre avec le fameux MCD).**

**En salaire je fournis des informations gratuites sur le reste de cette fic, en plus d'obtenir les 8 chapitres mentionnés en avant-première.**

**Il s'agit principalement de repérer les fautes de frappe et d'étourderie qui auraient pu m'échapper, ou les barbarismes si j'en fais. Je mets souvent des commentaires à côté du texte, la beta est libre d'y répondre et/ou d'ajouter les siens^^**

**Je vous préviens je ne suis pas extrêmement rapide, surtout en ce moment car je dois m'occuper d'autres trucs IRL. Vous aurez rarement les chapitres plus d'une semaine à l'avance et je risque parfois d'en envoyer un la veille pour le lendemain...**


	12. Pour la Comté !

**Noooo Aime : Bon vous avez été plusieurs à vous proposer comme beta, et c'est très gentil. Pas de favoritisme : j'ai fait un tirage au sort pour déterminer qui serait prise... Et le sort t'a désignée :p Pas besoin de construire un autel, être un dieu c'est plus d'ennuis que ça n'en vaut ! Je t'enverrai tout par MP dès que j'aurai fait mes updates^^ **

**C'est pas les reviews qui font tomber mon portable, quand je fais les ràr il est bien posé sur le bureau, et quand je les reçois en général je l'ai bien en main, ou alors je suis dans mon lit et donc il est posé à côté de l'oreiller !**

**Pour Supernatural, je me tiens autant que possible à l'écart du fandom en attendant d'avoir tout rattrapé ! Je me suis déjà fait spoiler un élément de la saison 10 alors que j'en suis qu'à la 7... Castiel me manque d'ailleurs.**

**Haha pour le ménage je suis comme toi, quand je travaille je supporte pas de laisser traîner des trucs, mais dans mon appart c'est le méga-bordel... Puisque tu abordes le sujet, je te ferai remarquer que le sport en chambre peut aussi se pratiquer en salle de fitness. Demande aux nombreuses fanfictions sur le sujet :p**

**Hamfast a probablement murmuré des condoléances et/ou une promesse de venger Saradoc, à mon avis. L'auteur est en silence radio ces temps-ci donc je ne peux pas vérifier. Pas mal le jeu de mots avec 'fast', depuis le temps que j'en cherche un ! (J'avais trouvé une idée mais c'était pas tout public :p)**

**Exactement, les hobbits n'ont pas l'habitude de se battre et les nains ont tendance à oublier ça ! 'Les plus calmes peuvent être les pires une fois énervés' c'est un titre alternatif pour ce chapitre en fait ! Mais tu vas vite voir ça !**

**Certes les orques font environ la taille d'un homme, mais rappelle-toi Gandalf quand il entre dans Cul-de-Sac, il est obligé de se pencher en deux pour pas se cogner au plafond ! Les orques n'auraient pas la patience...**

**Bofur collé à Esmeralda est peut-être mignon, mais la comparaison avec le chewing-gum, pas tellement ! La Comté ça doit être un endroit idéal pour des gosses ! Plein d'espace pour jouer et pas de danger pour inquiéter les parents !**

**Ta description de Dard dans ma tête je l'ai entendue comme si c'était une pub qui passait à la télé... J'étais pliée de rire ! Moi avec Dard je me serai déjà coupée un pied et un bras tellement je suis maladroite... Primula ne leur a rien fait manger, les orques se sont servis directement comme des cons ! Et le premier a mangé la cannelle pure... Comme un con ! (bis)**

**Je ne pense pas que ta review a été coupée à cause de sa longueur, tu as déjà fait pire. C'est juste le site qui a fait un caprice, il en a fait autant avec justelaura il n'y a pas longtemps ! Comme tu dis à ce stade c'est se faire des illusions de penser qu'ils peuvent garder Bilbon en sécurité !**

**Ils ont chopé Adelard pendant qu'il se sauvait avec le reste du groupe, tout simplement et dans le noir et la précipitation personne ne s'en est rendu compte !**

**Katniss Holmes : Tu as un téléphone super-résistant, tu as de la chance ! Si tu ressembles à Felicity Smoak, je suis super jalouse de toi, sache-le. Oui le MCD est au chapitre 18 ! Il y a encore un peu de temps !**

**Snapye : Tu as été un Timelord, ou tu as tout simplement été lire la fic en version originale ! Merci de t'être proposée !**

**Justelaura : Et non, mal orthographié le nom ! Comme le fait remarquer No, c'est Glorfindel, avec un seul I ! J'adore vous voir toutes spéculer sur qui va mourir, c'est très rigolo ! Je t'enverrai le lien en MP après les publications aussi !**

**Pour les corbeaux va donc poser tes questions à quelqu'un qui s'y connaît, je suis loin d'être spécialiste moi ! Sherlock déteint sur tout le monde. C'est un effet secondaire du manque d'épisodes :p (Encore 7 mois à attendre !)**

**Gandalf n'est pas télépathe, il connaît bien les gens c'est tout ! Et puis bon, magicien biatch ! Oui moi aussi j'ai pensé à Raiponce avec le coup de la poêle à frire ! La citation de Flynn surtout ! 'Frying pans ! Who knew, right ?' quand un des brigands assomme un garde avec !**

**Lobélia, le nouveau Denethor : le personnage qu'au début tu trouves antipathique, et finalement quand tu le revois après une longue absence tu l'aimes bien !**

**Ben si le bout du parapluie est bien pointu ça doit pouvoir crever un œil je pense... Oui je suis une sauvage ! Mais faut penser qu'à l'époque c'était de l'acier, y avait pas de plastique ! Comme tu dis, on parle dans le vide. On leur dit ce qu'il ne faut pas faire et ils le font quand même.**

**Ah les joies du correcteur orthographique. J'ai dû ajouter à peu près tous les noms de personnage à celui de Open Office, sous peine qu'il me les souligne à chaque fois ! Et je continue de devoir le faire vu qu'ils continuent de s'ajouter ! Cette fic ne te laisse pas respirer. Ton idée d'une bonbonne d'air est à creuser je pense ! **

**Oui il faut arrêter de croire que Bilbon restera un jour en sécurité. Il ne sait pas faire. Il va le prouver à de multiples reprises, aussi bien dans cette fic que dans la suivante !**

**(-)**

**Note de la traductrice : Ce chapitre aurait pu s'appeler 'Beware the Nice Ones'.**

**Chapitre 12 : Pour la Comté !**

**Résumé : Le cri va s'élever – Pour la Comté ! **

**(-)**

Les orques se firent silencieux dès que Bilbon fit un pas dehors. Même à distance, Dwalin pouvait voir une lueur de peur sur son visage. Qu'il ait eu l'intention de le montrer ou pas, c'était un bon coup : les orques se rassembleraient autour de lui comme les prédateurs qu'ils étaient et laisseraient l'arrière exposé.

À côté de lui, sur la colline herbeuse derrière laquelle ils se cachaient, Thorin était pratiquement en train de vibrer.

« On se calme, murmura Dwalin.

\- Mon mari fait face à une bande d'orques tout seul, siffla Thorin. Tu te calmerais, toi ? Si c'était Ori, est-ce que tu serais calme ? »

Non, il ne le serait pas. Dwalin ne vaudrait pas mieux que Thorin.

« Si c'était moi assis là comme toi, est-ce que tu me laisserais tranquille ? Ou est-ce que tu essaierais d'aider ? contra Dwalin. »

Thorin lui lança un regard noir. Dwalin se contenta de hausser un sourcil avant de se tourner vers Bilbon. Son petit ami descendait lentement le chemin de Cul-de-Sac vers le centre de la ville. Tous les yeux étaient sur lui, suivant chacun de ses gestes. Même les hobbits le regardaient, de l'espoir sur le visage. Ils espéraient qu'il les sauverait.

Ori revint en courant, glissant au sol à côté d'eux.

« J'ai trouvé Aragorn et Balin, haleta-t-il doucement. Je n'ai pas pu trouver Gandalf.

\- Il viendra, et en retard comme d'habitude, gronda Dwalin. »

Du moment que le magicien arrivait, cependant, il s'en moquait. Plus ou moins.

« Même Fili et Kili sont plus ponctuels que lui. »

Il grimaça dès qu'il eut fini sa phrase, car l'humeur de Thorin s'assombrit encore davantage. Bien sûr, pourquoi ne pas lui rappeler ses deux fils-sœurs, loin hors de sa portée, tandis que son mari marchait vers une possible mort certaine ? Pourquoi ne pas retourner un peu plus ce couteau ?

« Ils vont bien, dit-il, essayant de rattraper sa gaffe. »

Quand Thorin ne hocha même pas la tête, Dwalin pinça les lèvres.

« Et il n'y a rien que tu puisses y faire pour le moment, alors arrête de broyer du noir et concentre-toi sur Bilbon.

\- Dites-moi quand je peux y aller, dit Tim derrière eux. »

Dwalin jeta un regard en arrière, vers le bas de la colline où se tenaient les hobbits. Drogon avait refusé de quitter la cave, et Primula avait refusé de le quitter. Ils avaient laissé les trois hobbits là-bas, la petite regardant Dwalin avec tellement d'émerveillement qu'il avait réussi à afficher un petit sourire et lui faire un signe de la main qui l'avait laissée avec son propre sourire. Puis ils étaient partis en courant vers l'autre bout de la ville, espérant trouver un endroit où se cacher et préparer une attaque avant que Bilbon n'émerge.

Bilbon était presque arrivé au centre de la ville, mais il prenait manifestement son temps. Il gagnait du temps pour Thorin et les autres, au cas où ils n'auraient pas encore trouvé un endroit.

« Toujours intelligent, murmura Balin. »

Il vint s'accroupir à côté de Dwalin, qui hocha la tête.

« Je mènerai vers la gauche, dit doucement Aragorn. Bofur, suivez derrière moi. Thorin, vers la droite. Si nous pouvons les déplacer comme des cours d'eau, nous dégagerons un chemin pour que les hobbits s'échappent.

\- Je couvrirai d'ici, dit Tauriel en hochant la tête. Tous ceux qui s'écarteront des chemins que vous tracerez rencontreront mes flèches. »

Des rires de gorge venant des orques attirèrent leur attention vers Bilbon et les flammes.

« N'es-tu pas une sacrée surprise, dit l'orque sur le devant. Bilbon Sacquet, en chair et en os.

\- C'est bien moi, dit Bilbon en projetant sa voix fortement à travers la zone. Bilbon Sacquet en effet.

\- Sale Semi-Homme, cracha l'un des orques. Détruit le Mordor, tué notre grand Seigneur Noir-

\- Assez, dit le premier orque d'un clair ton de commandement. »

Le second orque se tut avec un grommellement, mais garda les yeux sur Bilbon. À la moindre chance de rompre le rang, il le ferait. Bilbon se ferait arracher la gorge en quelques secondes. Dwalin resserra sa prise sur ses haches.

« On peut y aller maintenant ? demanda Hamfast. »

Dwalin lui accorda un regard noir.

« Non. Restez tranquilles. »

Il se retourna vers Bilbon, qui avait marqué une pause sur le chemin, une distance décente entre l'orque et lui. Il était clair que l'orque qui avait appelé Bilbon était aux commandes, et encore plus évident quand tous les orques se retournèrent pour voir ce qu'il ferait ensuite.

L'orque s'avança lentement.

« Ton petit ami nous a dit toutes sortes de choses, dit-il d'une voix traînante. »

Dwalin laissa ses yeux se fermer. _Merde._ Il avait pratiquement oublié Adelard. Dwalin jeta un œil mal à l'aise derrière eux, se demandant si des orques les contournaient par derrière à cet instant. Qui savait ce que le hobbit leur avait dit ?

« Je suis désolé, Bilbon, appela Adelard, la voix tremblante. Ils-ils ont demandé si tu étais là, et j'ai dit oui, que tu m'avais li_bér_é et essayé de me ramener à la maison. J'suis désolé. »

à côté de lui, Thorin inspira brusquement. Adelard semblait toujours aussi désolé qu'il l'était manifestement, mais il était clair que le hobbit n'avait pas perdu ses esprits. Il n'avait pas dit un mot sur les nains.

« Bien joué, murmura Bofur. Très bien joué.

\- Pas de nains avec toi ? demanda l'orque aux commandes à Bilbon, qui lui jeta un regard noir. Eh bien ?

\- Bien sûr qu'il y a des nains avec moi, dit Bilbon, la poitrine gonflée d'orgueil. »

Dwalin le fixa. Adelard venait de les s_ortir_ d'un problème, et Bilbon les remettait dedans ? Que faisait-il, par Mahal ?

Mais le deuxième orque commença à ricaner.

« Il n'y a personne avec toi, dit-il d'un ton méprisant – et le visage de Bilbon commença à s'effondrer. Tu es tout seul.

\- Non, il y a des nains avec moi, dit Bilbon d'un ton presque implorant. »

Les orques commencèrent à rire, n_e l_e croyant manifestement pas.

« Je-je ne suis pas seul. »

Une ruse intelligente : leur laisser la vérité nue et honnête, puis vaciller et lui donner l'apparence d'un mensonge. C'était un bon jeu, et Dwalin espérait qu'il ne ferait pas tuer son ami.

« _Maintenant_ ? demanda Tim. »

Dwalin fit volte-face pour lui jeter un regard noir.

« Non ! Patience !

\- Allez, ma hache est prête à arracher des têtes d'orques, dit impatiemment Gimli. »

Dwalin l'incendia du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme, mais il était clair qu'il partirait en courant au p_rem_ier signe de danger.

L'orque aux commandes avançait de nouveau.

« Je vais te dire, petit Porteur de l'Anneau, dit-il. Rends-toi gentiment, et je laisserai partir les autres petits hobbits. »

Il n'y avait rien de faux sur le visage de Bilbon maintenant, aucune comédie. Il parcourut tous les hobbits du regard, la peine envahissant son visage à chaque parent effrayé qu'il voyait.

« Bilbon, non, murmura Thorin. »

Quand Dwalin jeta un regard à son cousin et ami, il trouva Thorin hanté, le regard désespéré.

« Bien-aimé, _non._

\- Te rendrais-tu pour eux ? nargua l'orque. Est-ce que le grand Porteur de l'Anneau, le destructeur de Sauron, se rendrait pour ces avortons ? »

Tout le monde sembla retenir son souffle. Thorin commença lentement à lever Orcrist vers l'endroit où il pourrait le plus s'en servir, et Dwalin c_om_mença à ramper vers la crête. Avec un peu de chance, Bilbon serait une distraction suffisante les orques à l'arrière étaient complètement fixés sur lui.

Bilbon porta son regard vers l'orque.

« Je donnerais ma vie pour chacun d'entre eux, dit-il. »

Et il le ferait. Bilbon aurait donné sa vie pour sauver un _chaton_, avait failli mourir en essayant de sauver cette créature, Gollum, qui avait failli le tuer. Il n'y avait pas de doute dans l'esprit de Dwalin que le hobbit donnerait réellement sa vie ne serait-ce que pour sauver un seul de ceux en bas.

« A mon signal, murmura Aragorn. »

Les orques commençaient jus_te à s_e diriger vers Bilbon pour l'attraper. Thorin avait une prise serrée sur Orcrist, et Dwalin savait qu'il n'y aurait pas un orque entre lui et Bilbon lorsque son cousin en aurait fini avec-

« _Pour la Comté ! _»

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'endroit où Tim et Hamfast, menés par Lobélia, se tenaient sur le côté, loin de leur cachette mais à découvert.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils _font_ ? siffla Ori. »

Mais il était trop tard. Lobélia courut vers le centre de la ville, son parapluie menan_t la charge._

_« P_our la Comté ! s'exclama-t-elle à nouveau. _Pour Bilbon_ ! »

Il n'y eut qu'un instant d'hésitation avant que les orques ne commencent à bouger, mais durant cet instant, quelque chos_e_ d'étrange eut lieu. Tous les hobbits se levèrent soudain en criant à leur tour et commencèrent à repousser les orques. Aussi gros et forts que soien_t les orqu_es, aussi chargés d'armes et d'armures qu'ils soient, les hobbits étaient beaucoup plus nombreux qu'eux.

« Pour Bilbon ! cria Esmeralda. »

Elle commença à descendre, Gimli courant déjà joyeusement devant elle. Tauriel jura en Sindarin, à en juger par le ton de sa voix, et commença à tirer des flèches sur les orques. Bilbon était dans la mêlée, Dard une lueur bleue et vive devant lui, et avant que Dwalin ne le sache, _Thorin_ était parti, courant sur la colline avec un cri de guerre.

« Surprise, dit Balin d'un ton ironique. »

Il se mit à courir à sa suite. Dwalin s'élança et élimina un orque que les hobbits avaient pratiquement encerclé. Les orques essayaient de frapper les hobbits, mais tout orque qui levait seulement son épée se prenait rapidement une flèche de Tauriel_. _Aragorn était là, frappant de grands coups bien au-dessus des têtes des hobbits, et Ori moulinait de son marteau de guerre avec une vengeance furieuse.

Dwalin leva sa hache droit dans une tête d'orque, puis abattit sa deuxième hache sur un orque qui essayait de courir vers les hobbits. Un grand fracas lui fit faire volte-face, et il observa l'orque s'écrouler au sol. Derrière l'orque se tenait Hamfast, sa poêle agrippée à deux mains.

« Monsieur Dwalin, dit-il en hochant la tête. »

Puis il la dirigea vers un autre orque qui s'était trop approché. Il s'écroula, tournoyant jusqu'au sol.

Une poêle à frire avait ses mérites, donc. Bon à savoir.

« Faites-moi voir ça, ordonna Dwalin. »

Hamfast la lança vers lui. Il saisit la poignée et donna un grand coup au premier orque qui fut assez stupide pour le charger. L'orque vola par-dessus quelques hobbits qui couraient, et atterrit sur le sol inconscient.

« Pas mal, marmonna-t-il tout seul. »

Il inspecta la poêle. Pas même un accroc.

« Pas mal du tout.

\- Pour la Comté ! s'exclama Lobélia près du feu. »

Quand Dwalin leva les yeux, il ne restait plus d'orques. Ils étaient tous soit morts, soit en train de souhaiter être morts. Les hobbits levèrent le poing avec un grand cri, répétant ses mots, et Lobélia recommença, son parapluie fermé brillant dans la nuit au-dessus d'elle.

Dwalin inspecta la zone du regard. Le feu était pratiquement un phare, étant donné sa taille, et ce fut suffisant pour apercevoir des visages dans la foule. Tim et Gimli était sur un côté, Esmeralda non loin d'eux. Bofur avait rejoint Ori, heureusement, et Aragorn faisait la même chose que Dwalin en fouillant l'endroit du regard. Adelard était libre et se précipitait vers Bilbon, et juste à côté de Bilbon se trouvait Thorin. Balin se dirigea vers Dwalin, haussant un sourcil devant la poêle.

« Un choix d'arme intéressant, mon frère, dit-il.

\- Elle a bien marché, dit Dwalin. »

Il la rendit cependant à Hamfast. Hamfast la prit avec un hochement de tête et fit tournoyer son poignet une fois avant de l'abaisser à côté de lui. Honnêtement, s'il pouvait juste convaincre quelques hobbits de venir à Erebor, sa Garde serait en bien meilleure forme. Aussi bon que soit son groupe de nains, ils seraient tellement meilleurs avec le caractère impitoyable et la finesse des hobbits à leurs côtés.

« Pour Bilbon ! s'exclama Tim. »

Un autre chœur d'acclamations monta. Bilbon leur adressa juste un sourire las et regarda Lobélia. Elle semblait un peu plus fatiguée qu'avant, sa jupe déchirée et ses cheveux pendant autour de son visage comme une jeune fille, mais à la lueur du feu, elle avait l'air d'une guerrière, son parapluie pendant comme une épée dans sa main. Elle fit un signe de tête dans la direction de Bilbon avec ce qui ressemblait bel et bien à un sourire effronté.

Elle avait presque l'air agréable.

« Pour Lobélia, qui a mené la charge, appela soudain Bilbon. »

Une autre folle acclamation monta. Lobélia se figea, clignant des yeux devant tout le monde tandis qu'ils appelaient son nom et élevaient la voix en son honneur. Lentement elle se mit à sourire, et c'était comme si elle s'était transformée de la créature aux yeux étrécis et à la langue acérée en jeune et jolie hobbit. De la foule sortit soudain un hobbit avec un jeune garçon à ses côtés, et tous deux se précipitèrent dans les bras de Lobélia.

Hamfast s'élança, et les acclamations prirent une nouvelle tournure tandis que les êtres aimés étaient réunis. Balin donna une claque dans le dos de Dwalin, et Dwalin sourit, tandis qu'il regardait de l'autre côté du terrain vers l'endroit où se trouvait Ori. Ori lui rendit un sourire presque timide en retour. Dwalin lui fit un clin d'œil, ne faisant que sourire davantage Ori, et c'était comme s'il pouvait respirer à nouveau. Il avait envie de rire, un grand rire de ventre qui résonnerait jusqu'aux cieux. C'était comme s'ils avaient affronté une montagne et trouvé une taupinière à la place.

Bilbon était en sécurité. La Comté était sûre. Les hobbits étaient tous vivants, et les orques étaient morts. La vie était belle. _Sacrément_ belle.

Un cri résonna dans les airs, et Dwalin fit volte-face vers l'endroit où se tenait le chef des orques. Du sang coulait le long de sa tête et de son armure, mais il était toujours sur pieds, et il brandissait son arme vers Bilbon.

« Je vais te trancher la gorge, qu'elle te veuille vivant ou pas ! rugit-il. »

Thorin se plaça devant Bilbon, une claire indication de _tu ne me passeras pas_. L'orque chargea, puis s'écroula soudain.

Tous les yeux se portère_nt s_ur la silhouette en blanc, qui abaissait lentement son bâton. Dwalin roula des yeux.

« En retard comme d'habitude, appela-t-il. »

Gandalf lui adressa un regard fort peu impressionné.

« Un magicien n'est jamais en retard : il arrive précisément à l'heure prévue. »

Il jeta un regard à Bilbon et Thorin.

« J'ai trouvé deux orques égarés, mais en-dehors de ça, la fro_ntière était claire. Un _voyage au Pays de Bouc pourrait être notre prochain objectif, afin de nous assurer qu'il ne reste plus d'orques nulle part dans la Comté.

\- Je suis d'accord, dit Thorin. »

Mais il semblait réticent à l'idée de s'éloigner de Bilbon, et Bilbon semblait à deux doigts de s'écrouler d'épuisement. Dwalin se dirigea vers le magicien.

« Je viendrai avec vous, dit-il. Ori ?

\- Je ne suis jamais allé au Pays de Bouc, dit-il en réponse. »

Dwalin eut un grand sourire. S'il y avait un nain sur lequel il pouvait compter qui ne soit pas de son sang, c'était son mari. Son beau, timide, mais incroyablement dangereux et téméraire, Ori. Ce qu'il ferait sans lui, il ne le savait pas, et il espérait ne jamais le découvrir.

« Moi non plus. Je pense que ce sera drôle.

\- Je viendrai avec vous, si ça ne vous ennuie pas, dit Hamfast avec un hochement de tête. Ma femme et mes enfants sont là-bas. Ils rendaient visite à de la famille quand les orques ont envahi. »

Il baissa les yeux vers ses pieds.

« J'espère juste qu'il n'y a plus d'orques. »

Dwalin donna un coup de coude au petit hobbit.

« Avec votre poêle et mes haches, je doute que nous ayons le moindre problème.

\- Y a une chance qu'il y ait encore des orques ? demanda Gimli. Si oui, je viendrai avec vous.

\- Un bon groupe, complimenta Gandalf. Je laisserai Hobbitbourg entre vos mains talentueuses, Bilbon. »

Bilbon soupira et tomba presque contre Thorin, qui réussit à attraper son mari, mais seulement en lâchant Orcrist.

« Je crois que j'ai besoin de m'asseoir, dit Bilbon en clignant des yeux fatigués. »

Il aurait dû dormir la nuit précédente, mais Dwalin savait qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. Puis ils avaient couru partout, essayant de se cacher des orques, et il voyait l'aube qui commençait juste à apparaître au-dessus de l'horizon. Deux jours sans sommeil : il était surprenant que Bilbon soit encore debout.

« Nous allons vous trouver un endroit où vous reposer, mon ami, dit Aragorn. »

Il prit l'arme de Thorin en main et fit un signe de tête vers Cul-de-Sac.

« Je crois que nous allons laisser Hobbitbourg entre les mains de quelqu'un d'autre pour un moment.

\- ça n'a pas besoin d'être entre mes mains du tout, insista Bilbon. Laissez-le entre les mains de Tim, ou d'Adelard, ou de Lobélia. Ils peuvent s'en occuper. »

Un éclair de cheveux blonds passa à côté de Dwalin, puis Esmeralda se précipita dans les bras de Tauriel. Le soulagement de l'elfe était presque palpable en voyant la petite demoiselle saine et sauve. Bofur les observa toutes les deux, un peu de soulagement sur son propre visage, et Dwalin avait presque envie de le taquiner pour ses affections évidentes. Presque. Ils allaient devoir découvrir ça par eux-mêmes. Il était clair, cependant, au-delà de la fleur qu'il lui avait donnée, que Bofur n'allait rien faire jusqu'à ce qu'Esmeralda fasse le geste suivant, quel qu'il soit. Il se languirait le reste de sa vie, si on en venait à ça.

« Quelle distance jusqu'au Pays de Bouc ? demanda-t-il à Gandalf après avoir traversé. »

Déjà les hobbits couraient vers le feu avec des seaux d'eau, l'envoyant là où ils pouvaient. Bofur se tira rapidement de sa contemplation et alla aider, aux côtés de Tim et Adelard. Thorin, remarqua Dwalin, portait Bilbon vers Cul-de-Sac avec Aragorn. Balin sembla prendre une décision rapide au sujet d'où il était le plus nécessaire, et se décida finalement pour Cul-de-Sac. Bien. Il y avait encore trois hobbits à l'intérieur qui ne savaient probablement pas que le pire était fini.

Même si Dwalin n'arrivait pas encore à y croire. Trente orques, terminés en ce qui semblait quelques minutes. Quelques hobbits, les plus grands, déplaçaient les orques, les corps sur une pile, les orques inconscients sur une autre. Il pensa à aller tous les éventrer immédiatement, mais il y avait peut-être cinq orques en tout, et les hobbits avaient vu assez de sang versé.

D'ailleurs, étant donné qu'ils étaient en train de se faire ligoter avec une solide corde épaisse, Dwalin douta qu'ils aillent où que ce soit. Même s'ils se libéraient, Bofur était là, et Tauriel aussi. Ils n'iraient pas bien loin.

« Nous devrions atteindre le Pays de Bouc vers midi, dit Gandalf. Et avec un peu de chance, revenir ici pour le souper, dont je ne doute pas qu'il sera glorieux. S'il y a jamais eu une raison de faire la fête, c'est ça. »

Dwalin aurait pris un vieux quignon de pain si ça permettait de protéger les hobbits. Mais un festin était bien aussi. Il se souvenait du festin de mariage dix ans plus tôt, et il s'en souvenait avec affection.

S'il y avait des orques au Pays de Bouc qui voulaient le priver d'une répétition de ce festin, ils en souffriraient sévèrement.

(-)

« Assez ! »

Legolas s'arrêta brusquement quand la caravane en fit autant. Deux des orques, qui se disputaient sur l'absence de viande fraîche, furent attrapés et jetés au sol par un orque plus large. L'un d'eux siffla et grogna, mais l'autre resta où il avait été jeté. Les autres s'arrêtèrent pour regarder, et Legolas s'avança lentement derrière le gros rocher avec Fili, Kili et Nori.

« Aucun de nous a eu de viande depuis des jours ! continua le large orque. Et j'en ai marre de l'entendre. Trouvez un écureuil, bouffez de la boue, je m'en fiche. Mais vous allez arrêtez de geindre !

\- Je voulais même pas venir _ici_ ! dit l'orque sifflant. C'est _elle_ qui m'a donné l'ordre, et j'aimerais bien en avoir fini !

\- Y a assez d'or en récompense pour que t'achètes la meilleure viande que tu pourras manger, dit l'un des hommes comme pour ramener la paix. Ça ne vaut pas quelque chose ? »

L'orque tourna son regard noir dans sa direction.

« Tu f'rais un bon morceau de viande toi-même, gronda l'orque. Tu t'proposes ?

\- J'ai dit assez !_ r_ugit le large orque. »

Il donna un coup de pied à _l'o_rque sifflant puis fit un signe de tête.

« On est presque arrivés aux docks.

\- On pourrait manger quelque chose dans la forêt, dit le second orque à mi-voix. »

L'un des hommes secoua la tête.

« Tu s'ras mort avant d'faire ça. T'entres dans Fangorn, t'en ressors pas. »

Legolas jeta un regard aux autres, trouvant la même surprise sur leurs visages. Fangorn ? Étaient-ils arrivés si loin au sud ? Mais comment avaient-ils manqué la Lothlorien ?

C'était un testament d'à quel point Legolas se sentait confus et perdu, qu'il ait apparemment raté leur randonnée par-dessus la Grande Rivière. Ils étaient certainement dans le Plateau, et il le savait, en plus, il s'était souvenu de sa longue aventure à fouiller le Plateau à la rechercher de Kili et Fili, mais ça ne lui était pas vraiment venu à l'esprit jusqu'à maintenant. Il ferma les yeux et s'autorisa à juste _ressentir _pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps.

Le vent qui soufflait à travers le Plateau était un ami dont il se souvenait de bien des années plus tôt, quand il s'était tenu à Edoras avec son peuple et préparé à la guerre. Le sol fredonnait de la vie qui reposait dessus, et à distance, un étrange son bas le rendit confus jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne : Fangorn. Une magie à elle toute seule.

M_ême _après être devenu l'ami d'un elfe, Legolas était quand même réticent à entrer de nouveau dans Fangorn.

« Je ne vais pas dans Fangorn, murmura Fili. »

Kili hocha la tête.

« Ils ne peuvent pas être cachés dans la forêt, leur dit doucement Legolas. »

Devant eux, la caravane montait une colline. Ils ne pourraient pas la suivre avant qu'elle ait passé la crête. Il y avait peu d'endroits pour se cacher dans le Plateau.

« Ce doit être dans un endroit proche, cela dit, s'ils viennent à sa portée.

\- Des docks, dit Nori. Où est-ce qu'il y a des docks ? Nous ne sommes pas proches de la mer, ici. Nous sommes autant sur la terre ferme que possible.

\- Peut-être que ce n'est pas la mer, dit Kili, qui jeta un regard à Legolas. On peut avoir des docks sur une rivière, aussi, non ? Et quel endroit connaissons-nous qui ait une rivière proche de Fangorn et personne à la maison ? »

L'Isengard.

« Tu penses qu'ils ont repris l'Isengard, dit Legolas.

\- Ça, ou ils empruntent la rivière, dit Fili. Je crois qu'il a raison : je parie qu'ils utilisent la rivière près de l'Isengard. Peut-être pour atteindre la mer elle-même.

\- Comment est-ce qu'on emprunte la rivière ? demanda Kili avec incrédulité. »

Legolas s'autorisa à profiter de l'expression de son mari avant de jeter un regard autour du rocher. Les voleurs étaient partis, et il pouvait les entendre descendre l'autre côté de la colline.

Nori sembla du même avis quand Legolas se retourna.

« On envoie un corbeau maintenant ou plus tard ? demanda-t-il. »

Fili réfléchit.

« Plus tard, dit-il enfin. Quand on sera assez près pour découvrir réellement ce qu'ils préparent.

\- Je ne sais toujours pas comment on emprunte une _rivière,_ marmonna Kili. »

Legolas sourit. Même au milieu du potentiel danger inconnu et de la peur qui les menaient en avant, leur famille loin d'eux, Kili pouvait encore apporter un sens d'espoir et de lumière. _Puisse-t-il toujours porter cette lumière._

Même si les paroles de la jeune cousi_ne de_ Bilbon avait envoyé cette pointe de peur trop familière dans son cœur. S'il se concentrait sur ça maintenant, cependant, c'était tout ce qu'il verrait. Kili était un bon combattant et un arc_her____talentueux. Legolas devait_ croire qu'il irait bien. Et Legolas resterait à ses côtés pour s'assurer que cela dure.

Il aurait seulement souhaité pouvoir offrir le même réconfort à Fili. Mais les vies des hommes étaient parmi les plus courtes des mortels, juste en-dessous de celles des hobbits. Il pensa à Bilbon, et il pensa à Thorin, et son cœur lui fit de nouveau mal.

« Allez, murmura Nori. »

Legolas sortit rapidement de derrière le rocher pour atteindre le suivant. Fangorn était proche maintenant, assez proche pour que Legolas puisse voir les arbres, même à cette distance. Ce que la forêt, et potentiellement l'Isengard, leur réserveraient, il l'ignorait. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que ce qu'ils trouveraient les aiderait tous.

**(-)**

**Note de la traductrice : A présent je vous renvoie _toutes_ au chapitre du mariage de Thorin et Bilbon, et à celui qui vient juste après. Rappelez-vous de ce que je vous avais dit sur Lobélia à l'époque : qu'elle serait le nouveau Denethor. Maintenant vous comprenez pourquoi :p**


	13. Le futur d'Esmeralda Touque

**Dame Marianne : C'est gentil mais j'ai déjà tiré au sort !**

**Justelaura : Il faut lire des fics pour tenir. Et regarder d'autres séries. Moi flippante ? Je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu veux dire :p Pour le correcteur orthographique perso j'ajoute tous les noms de personnages et de lieux au fur et à mesure, mais faut voir ce qu'il me propose comme corrections des fois...**

**Ah non mais les hobbits ils sont gentils mais une fois qu'ils s'énervent tu les tiens plus ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour les 'mais quels idiots', j'ai facepalmé aussi sur le moment. Ils auraient pu faire ça avant mais ils avaient besoin d'un coup de pouce. Ils s'en croyaient pas capables, et avoir la Compagnie en renfort ça les a rassurés !**

**Pour Lobélia, comme je te l'ai dit à chaque fois que je voyais quelqu'un la soupçonner j'étais morte de rire, parce que je **_**savais**_** ce qui allait venir, et qu'en plus je vous avais prévenues mais que personne ne m'avait écoutée. J'aime bien te voir spéculer sur la méchante, ça me fait toujours rigoler aussi... Que ce soit sur ses motifs ou sur sa race.**

**Pour Bofur tu auras des nouvelles dans ce chapitre, rassure-toi. Que ce soit Thorin, Fili ou Legolas, ils n'ont pas fini de se torturer sur l'avenir de leur moitié, malheureusement !**

**Noooo Aime : Comment j'ai fait pour le tirage au sort ? Très simplement, j'ai noté le pseudo de toutes les candidates sur des papiers (un par personne), je les ai repliés, mis dans une boîte, mélangés, et j'en ai tiré un au hasard (les yeux fermés pour être sûre).**

**Je suis en train de finir la saison 7 pour le moment, le 7x17 m'a tellement fait du bien ! Et je lis des vieilles fics Destiel qui datent de la fin de la saison 5 histoire de pas me faire spoiler.**

**Je suis **_**très**_** douée pour avoir les idées mal placées, je dois t'avouer. (Comment ça tu le savais déjà ?) Je me serais probablement fait choper aussi d'ailleurs ! Et j'aurais été rouge comme une écrevisse.**

**Tu as dû t'éclater cette nuit-là ! Perso j'aurais jamais laissé mes enfants passer la nuit en forêt si je savais que y avait des sangliers dans le coin. Fin 2013 on a eu ça chez ma mère, elle habite près d'une forêt et toutes les nuits ils venaient ravager son jardin... Elle les voyait pas, forcément, mais on constatait les dégâts le lendemain matin ! Le pire c'est que ça m'a inspiré une nouvelle qui l'a limite traumatisée, sur un gosse qui s'entraîne à faire du vélo 'comme les grands' devant une forêt et se fait justement charger par un sanglier. Comme mon petit frère venait justement d'apprendre elle a dit que c'était horrible^^**

**Je connais ton crossover Sherlock/Hobbit, j'ai lu la VO quand il est sorti si j'ai bonne mémoire ! Sauf que John n'est pas un ancêtre direct de Bilbon dedans. Je pourrais même te dire la fin si j'étais sadique :p**

**Bilbon est le héros, il pourrait pas y avoir d'histoires après s'il devait mourir dans celle-là voyons ! C'est comme si dans les films il se faisait bouffer par Gollum, y aurait pas d'histoire ! Moi j'aime beaucoup les enfants, mais en petit nombre. Je pourrais pas travailler dans une crèche par exemple... Ou dans une colonie de vacances...**

**Je pense que le signalement de Bilbon est quand même plutôt connu chez les orques, depuis le temps et avec ce qu'il a fait ! Je pense que c'était vraiment une ruse et qu'il n'a pas bourdé, il est trop malin pour ça !**

**Dwalin ne va pas se convertir à la poêle, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne garantis pas qu'il ne va pas recruter quelques hobbits pour Erebor cela dit ! Pour la transformation de Lobélia, voir mon commentaire à justelaura :p (On attend toujours que tu arrives sur le chan d'ailleurs ! Nous on y est !)**

**Cette réplique est loin d'être la seule de Gandalf qui fera une apparition dans la fic ! Non seulement un bon groupe, mais un groupe qui risque de botter pas mal de fesses si le besoin s'en fait sentir ! C'est joli ta métaphore de la partie d'échecs ! Tu auras le 14 d'ici ce soir ou demain ;)**

**Julindy : Je sais plus comment disait Gandalf... Un truc comme quoi tu peux apprendre leurs coutumes en un jour, mais passer cent ans avec eux et être encore surpris ! Ça s'applique bien aux hobbits dans cette fic !**

**(-)**

**Chapitre 13 : Le futur d'Esmeralda Touque **

**Résumé : Quelques surprises sont révélées, et Esmeralda doit prendre des décisions difficiles.**

**Un bref répit.**

(-)

Primula faisait ce qu'elle faisait de mieux : elle s'agitait. Elle avait déjà fait plusieurs miches de pain, dont deux à la cannelle. Bilbon se demanda si c'était une réponse directe aux orques qui l'avaient détestée, et découvrit qu'il n'avait pas l'énergie d'être amusé. Il avait besoin de sommeil, de sommeil sans rêves, sans ces horribles cauchemars qui ne cessaient de le réveiller, le laissant à bout de souffle et terrifié et cherchant désespérément son mari.

Chaque cauchemar amenait une image plus précise. Kili et Fili, tués par des flèches. D'autres nains éparpillés autour d'eux. Et Thorin, se vidant de son sang, essayant désespérément de dire quelque chose avant que l'ombre d'Erebor ne tombe sur lui et le prenne.

Bilbon se frotta les yeux, se sentant comme un enfant qui avait manqué sa sieste. Si on pouvait lui promettre du sommeil sans terreur, ce serait magnifique. En l'état, cependant, il avait peur de fermer les yeux. Il _détestait_ ce cauchemar. Il le détestait et il était impuissant contre lui et le sentiment grandissant de nervosité qu'il lui inspirait. Que ça allait arriver, sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour l'empêcher.

Peut-être que maintenant ça irait mieux, avec la Comté sauvée, et le fait de savoir que Thorin était en sécurité à l'intérieur de Cul-de-Sac derrière lui. Même maintenant, dans la lumière du soleil, il entendait les exclamations joyeuses tandis que les hobbits continuaient de retrouver famille et amis. Il sourit et se pencha un peu plus en arrière sur le banc. À un moment ou à un autre, il allait être bombardé par quelqu'un portant quelque chose – ils étaient devenus rusés pour ça, une tasse de thé ici, un biscuit là, juste un regard sur le temps – mais depuis une demi-heure, on le laissait tranquille.

Même s'il ne doutait pas que Thorin soit encore en train de l'observer par la fenêtre. Son mari était devenu douloureusement protecteur depuis que Bilbon avait dit qu'il sortirait seul rejoindre les orques. Ça s'était bien terminé, mais il doutait que Thorin le voie de cette façon.

Un froissement de tissu attira son attention, et quand il jeta un œil vers la porte, Esmeralda était là. Elle avait un balai à la main, et semblait déterminée à balayer le chemin. Bilbon secoua la tête.

« Alors, qui t'envoie ici : Thorin ou Prim ? Demanda-t-il. »

Esmeralda pinça les lèvres, mécontente d'avoir été si facilement percée à jour.

« Les deux, dit-elle. »

Elle posa le balai afin d'aller s'asseoir à côté de Bilbon. Elle appuya sa tête sur son épaule, et Bilbon se rappela à quel point elle était encore douloureusement jeune. Elle avait tellement grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue dans la Comté, mais elle avait encore un air d'innocence qui lui était lentement arraché, comme une rose dont on enlèverait les pétales jusqu'à ce que seul le centre doux et délicat soit exposé aux éléments.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Lui demanda-t-elle. »

Bilbon haussa un sourcil qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir mais entendrait probablement quand même dans sa voix.

« C'est moi qui devrais te demander ça. »

Elle haussa les épaules contre lui.

« Je vais mieux quand j'aide. Et je veux t'aider. Tu m'as toujours aidée, et maintenant je peux te rendre la pareille.

\- Et si tu m'aidais en m'expliquant pour Bofur et son gage d'affection ? »

Esmeralda s'écarta et cligna des yeux vers lui, et Bilbon fut un peu surpris par lui-même de l'avoir seulement mentionné. Enfin, c'était dit maintenant, et Bofur ne pouvait pas les entendre, alors c'était le moment idéal pour poser la question.

« C'était... c'était juste un cadeau, dit-elle au bout d'un long moment. Ce n'est pas un hobbit, il ne peut pas savoir ce que ça voulait dire. »

Bilbon l'épingla d'un regard. Les joues d'Esmeralda étaient visiblement roses, un rougissement vif qui s'étalait sur son visage.

« Je suppose qu'il a été plus amical avec moi qu'avec les autres, concéda-t-elle enfin sous son regard ferme. Peut-être même qu'il m'apprécie. »

Bilbon se souvenait clairement de l'usage du terme 'apprécier' au sujet de lui-même et Thorin, et pouvait encore entendre les paroles de Kili, claires comme jour. _" Il __apprécie une bonne bière__, il __apprécie__ Orcrist, il est __amoureux__ de vous !"_

Oh oui. Il savait ce que voulait dire 'apprécie', même si Esmeralda ne le savait pas encore tout à fait.

« Mais tu l'as quand même pris. Et toi, tu sais ce que ça veut dire.

\- Je n'aimais pas Saradoc, dit-elle. »

Elle sembla immédiatement regretter ses paroles.

« Je... je ne l'aimais juste pas. C'était un ami, et un bon, mais je n'ai jamais senti mon cœur l'appeler. Je porte son deuil parce que c'était un ami et qu'il n'aurait pas dû mourir et que j'ai eu l'impression que tout mon futur mourait avec lui. Mais mon cœur ne s'est pas brisé et n'est pas mort avec lui, dit-elle avant de déglutir. Et Bofur... est gentil. Et je pensais vraiment que c'était seulement destiné à être un cadeau, et qu'il n'y aurait donc aucun mal à ça.

\- Alors dis-moi ce que ça veut dire, l'encouragea sincèrement Bilbon. Parce que même si un gage ne sert qu'à faire savoir qu'il y a une attirance, ça _a_ tendance à mener dans une direction plus sérieuse, et tu viens à peine de le rencontrer pendant ce voyage !

\- Je ne vais pas l'épouser, dit Esmeralda d'un ton acéré. Il avait l'air tellement sincère quand il m'a offert le cadeau mais j'ai pensé qu'il ne savait pas et que ce serait juste un cadeau. Mais s'il le voulait, je... ne serais pas contre une cour. Un jour. Pas maintenant. Mais un jour, peut-être. »

Elle regarda Bilbon avec un tel air de défi qu'il se demanda si sa mère avait ressemblé à cela lorsqu'elle avait déclaré qu'elle allait épouser un Sacquet.

« Eh bien ? »

Bilbon poussa un soupir.

« Je ne suis pas opposé à Bofur et toi. Je ne veux simplement pas que tu fasses quelque chose sans réfléchir qui fasse du mal à toi _ou_ à lui. C'est l'un de mes meilleurs amis.

\- Oh. »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Je ne le ferai pas. C'est promis.

\- Bien. »

Il la contempla un long moment, voyant la jeune petite hobbit qui avait l'habitude de monter sur ses genoux pour une sieste dans l'après-midi. Elle était une femme adulte maintenant, et si elle décidait de s'aventurer vers plus qu'une amitié avec Bofur, ce n'était vraiment pas ses affaires. L'idée qu'elle soit blessée, ou que Bofur soit blessé, cependant, était plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter.

« Juste... vas-y simplement, vas-y lentement.

\- Je _sais_, dit-elle avec affection. Je sais. Tout ce que j'ai dit, en acceptant le gage, c'est qu'il est un nain très séduisant. Tu en as fait autant, et maintenant tu as Thorin.

\- Je sais ça, j'ai juste-

\- Envie de t'inquiéter. C'est pas grave : on n'a rien fait sinon s'inquiéter pour toi. »

Elle éloigna des cheveux de son visage, son sourire disparaissant.

« Tu as des cernes noires sous les yeux, dit_-ell_e doucement. Tu n'as pas dormi. »

Par chance pour lui, la voix de Primula les appela par la fenêtre ouverte, proclamant ce que l'odeur du pain fraîchement cuit lui aurait dit.

« Tout chaud sorti du four ! »

Esmeralda se leva, puis s'arrêta quand Bilbon ne la rejoignit pas immédiatement.

« Vas-y, dit-il en désignant la porte de la tête. Je serai là dans un moment.

\- J'essaierai de te garder un morceau, mais je ne promets rien, dit-elle avant de disparaître. »

Bilbon se retourna vers la Comté. La pile brûlée au centre de la ville avait disparu, et il ne voyait plus de restes des orques. Hobbitbourg se remettrait. Les hobbits guériraient.

« Je ne t'ai jamais offert de gage.

\- Écouter aux portes est une très mauvais habitude, dit Bilbon. »

Il ne prit même pas la peine de regarder en direction de la porte. Thorin, il en était certain, lui adressait un regard contrarié, et il sourit.

« Ici dans la Comté, la défense qu'on entend souvent chez les enfants est 'Il n'y avait pas de portes !' »

Cela lui valut un léger rire. Toujours un bruit chéri, même après toutes ces années. Bilbon regarda alors vers lui et découvrit Thorin appuyé contre le mur à côté de la porte. Ses cheveux pendaient autour de son visage, remuant dans la brise, rappelant tellement à Bilbon leur aventure dix ans plus tôt. Même avec l'argenté plus répandu, il avait toujours l'air tellement royal et séduisant.

« Quand bien même, le fait est que je ne t'ai jamais rien donné, dit Thorin. Quand j'ai souhaité te faire la cour. Je t'ai fait des choses pour le mariage, mais je n'ai jamais créé quelque chose pour proclamer mon affection.

\- Si, en fait, dit Bilbon un moment plus tard, et Thorin fronça les sourcils. Je l'ai encore.

\- Ah oui ? »

Bilbon émit un 'hmm' et se recula sur le banc.

« Mais oui. Et je l'utilise, même, quand j'en ai besoin, quand j'ai un peu mal à la cheville. »

La façon dont Thorin écarquilla les yeux trahissait réalisation et peine.

« Je n'ai pas fabriqué cette canne pour signifier mon affection-

\- Mais si, dit Bilbon en souriant. Et elle m'en a certainement assuré. C'est une pièce magnifique, ton temps versé non seulement dans quelque chose que je pouvais utiliser, mais qui me ferait penser à toi. »

Il marqua une pause et baissa les yeux vers sa cheville. Elle allait bien pour l'instant, et c'était le cas la plupart du temps. Mais il y avait encore des nuits froides où elle était tellement douloureuse qu'il craignait de poser son poids dessus. Ici au soleil, il faisait chaud et elle allait parfaitement bien.

« C'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle je n'ai pas détesté devoir l'utiliser, dit-il d'une voix plus douce. Parce que tu l'as faite pour moi, pour m'aider. _Tu _l'as faite pour _moi_. Alors oui. Notre cour a peut-être été un peu étrange, selon les standards des hobbits et des nains, mais de ce point de vue, tu as tout fait selon les règles. »

Thorin sembla prendre cela en considération.

« Alors je suppose que je ne serai pas trop triste, quand tu l'utiliseras, dit-il. »

Bilbon n'avait jamais vraiment pensé que _Thorin_ puisse être blessé par l'usage que Bilbon faisait de la canne, puisqu'il l'avait faite pour Bilbon. Cela dit, Thorin l'avait faite après avoir trouvé Bilbon sur le Mont du Destin, l'avait probablement fabriquée juste pour faire quelque chose quand Bilbon ne s'était pas réveillé immédiatement. Il pouvait imaginer que Thorin ait de mauvais souvenirs avec la canne, tout comme Bilbon.

Mais elle restait l'un des plus beaux cadeaux qu'il ait jamais reçus de Thorin, et il la chérissait.

« Bien, dit Bilbon. Parce que mon mari a fait cette canne, tu sais. Alors je ne veux rien entendre de terrible à son sujet. Pas un mot. »

Un coin des lèvres de Thorin se releva.

« Bien sûr, toutes mes excuses. »

Bilbon hocha fermement la tête, tirant u_n rire_ à son époux.

« Est-ce que tu vas aider à maintenir le mur debout toute la journée, ou est-ce que tu vas venir t'asseoir à côté de moi ? Demanda enfin Bilbon.

\- Mon but était de te ramener à l'intérieur pour au moins manger quelque chose, dit Thorin. Si je m'asseyais, je ne ferais pas exactement mon devoir, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Quelques minutes, dit Bilbon d'un ton enjôleur. »

Thorin n'eut pas l'air impressionné.

« Juste... juste toi et moi, pendant quelques minutes ? »

Et il n'avait pas eu l'intention que cela sorte aussi sincèrement, mais leur petit voyage initial vers la Comté était en train de se transformer en autre chose. Ils seraient repartis avant de le savoir, essayant d'en apprendre plus sur la rançon, de retrouver Fili et Kili, de découvrir qui _elle_ était. Bilbon voulait juste la paix à nouveau, et il la voulait avec son mari. Surtout avec les horribles cauchemars qui continuaient de le hanter. Non, le seul remède à cela était de rester aux côtés de Thorin, pour le protéger. Il l'avait protégé d'Azog, il le protégerait à nouveau.

Que ce soit sa voix ou ses mots, Bilbon ne le savait pas, mais Thorin vint enfin s'asseoir à côté de lui. Quand il fut là, il sembla n'avoir aucun mal à s'enrouler autour de Bilbon et presser son nez contre le sommet des boucles de Bilbon.

« Peut-être que je maintenais une distance pour moi-même, admit Thorin. Car si j'avais une chance de m'accrocher à toi, je ne lâcherais plus. _»_

_Il_ avait l'air... étrange. Une émotion dans sa voix que Bilbon ne comprenait pas.

« Thorin, est-ce que- ?

\- Absolument _pas_, Esmeralda Touque ! »

Thorin comme Bilbon se redressèrent brusquement au cri enragé de Primula.

« Autant pour quelques minutes, marmonna Bilbon. »

Il descendit du banc et retourna à l'intérieur, Thorin à côté de lui. Il n'était pas entièrement certain de ce qu'il s'attendait à trouver, étant donné à quel point la voix de Primula était en _colère._

Quand il les trouva, il s'arrêta sur le seuil. Esmeralda et Primula étaient en train de crier au milieu de la maison, les poings serrés et apparemment à deux doigts d'une bagarre. Esmeralda avait les pieds fermement plantés et semblait déterminée à ne pas céder du terrain. Primula avait au_ssi_ les pieds écartés, mais sa position était large et bloquait l'entrée. Sur le tapis entre elles se trouvait le sac d'Esmeralda.

Bilbon leva rapidement les mains, attirant leur attention.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se _passe_ ici ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Esmeralda veut partir avec vous, dit Primula, le regard furieux. »

Elle fit volte-face vers Esmeralda, qui se tenait là d'un air de défi, les bras croisés devant elle.

« Elle est déterminée à aller jusqu'au bout.

\- Je venge Saradoc, dit aigrement Esmeralda. Un point c'est tout. Non, tu ne me dissuaderas _pas_ de venir, dit-elle rapidement quand Bilbon ouvrit la bouche. »

Il réussit à contenir son roulement d'yeux, mais tout juste. Elle était une Touque pure jus, c'était certain.

« Tu ne peux pas juste partir ! Cria Primula. N'as-tu aucun bon sens ?

\- Je serai avec eux, je serai aussi en sécurité que possible-

\- Tu ne peux pas juste partir par monts et par vaux quand tu es _enceinte _! »

Cela arrêta en quelque sorte tout. Bilbon fixa Esmeralda, son esprit luttant pour rattraper. Enceinte ? Essé était enceint_e__?_

_« _Comment... commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter. »

Esmeralda lui adressa un regard torve.

« Si je dois t'expliquer _comment_ ça se passe-

\- Ne me donne pas de ça, coupa-t-il. Tu sais ce que je te demande. »

Son ton acéré semblait avoir le même effet que lorsqu'elle était enfant : elle baissa les yeux vers le sol, les joues rouge vif, le visage boudeur.

« On était à Fondcombe, marmonna-t-elle. Nous étions mariés. Aucun de nous n'avait... enfin. Avant. Et on était parfaitement d'accord sur l'idée de commencer une famille quand on serait bénis avec. Je n'ai juste...

\- Pas pensé que ça arriverait si vite, termina Bilbon. »

Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Non seulement elle était veuve maintenant, mais elle en était peut-être à deux mois tout au plus.

« Comment le sais-tu ? Demanda Thorin, reprenant heureusement les rênes de la conversation.

\- Elle est malade tous les matins, dit Primula. Et elle m'a demandé un thé avec de la crème.

\- En quoi ça-

\- Elle déteste le thé avec de la crème, répondit Bilbon à son mari confus. Elle déteste le thé avec de la crème plus que tout autre chose sur terre. Les hobbits enceintes ont tendance à avoir envie de la chose qu'elles détestent le plus. »

S'il y avait jamais eu un signe qu'elle était enceinte, c'était celui-là.

« Et ses pieds sont plus poilus que jamais, conclut Primula, comme l'argument final d'un grand oratoire. Elle est enceinte, aucun doute là-dessus. Ce qui veut dire qu'elle ne peut pas partir.

\- Bien sûr que je pars, insista Esmeralda. Merci _beaucoup. »_

Bilbon leva lentement la tête. Son visage était déterminé, mais il avait des nouvelles pour elle.

« Si tu penses qu'on va te laisser venir, j'ai peur de devoir briser tes rêves, dit-il. Je n'étais pas entièrement certain que ce soit une bonne idée au départ, mais maintenant que tu es enceinte, je suis encore plus convaincu que tu devrais rester ici. »

Ses yeux s'étrécirent en deux fentes dangereu_ses._ Bilbon ne bougea pas, se contentant de soutenir son regard.

« Tu as plus d'une vie à laquelle penser maintenant, dit-il.

\- Pourquoi crois-tu que j'y aille ? Dit-elle. Bilbon, tant que ces voleurs sont dans la nature, même la _Comté_ n'est pas sûre. Ils nous ont envahis facilement, et même si nous avons réussi à vaincre ce groupe, qui nous dit qu'une autre troupe plus grosse ne va pas venir prendre leur place ? »

Il commença à parler, mais Esmeralda poursuivit :

« Mon enfant mérite de vivre dans un monde où nous avons la paix, et ça n'arrivera pas tant que ces orques, ces voleurs, sero_n_t là. Je ne le laisserai pas grandir dans un monde avec ça.

\- Le ? Demanda Thorin, revenant enfin dans la conversation. Ça pourrait être une elle. »

Esmeralda secoua la tête, jetant un regard à son ventre. Il n'était même pas encore gonflé, mais Bilbon l'imaginait bien gérer la maternité avec un sourire et en rayonnant.

« C'est un lui, dit-elle fermement. Je le sais juste.

\- Et tu es prête à le mettre en danger pour, quoi, tuer des orques ?

\- J'ai été en sécurité avec vous jusqu'ici, dit Esmeralda en réponse à l'incrédulité de Bilbon. Je serai en sécurité avec Tauriel. Et si vous partez, je suivrai juste derrière vous. Autant que je parte avec vous où je serai protégée. »

Eru le protège de l'obstination des jeunes hobbits, en particulier ceux de la lignée des Touques. Cette pensée ne servit qu'à le faire se sentir plus vieux qu'il ne l'était, comme l'un des vieux hobbits qui restaient assis sous leur porche et criaient sur les enfants qui couraient partout dans l'allée. L'idée ne le déprima que davantage.

« Je ne peux pas garantir que tu seras en sécurité, dit-il, souhaitant qu'elle _écoute_. Esmeralda, je ne peux pas. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre, l'air incertaine pour la première fois depuis le début de cette conversation.

« Tu pourrais rester ici, avec Primula et Drogon et Élodie, et tu pourrais avoir le bébé et tu pourrais avoir une vie merveilleuse ici. Tu n'es pas _obligée_ d'y aller. »

Elle ne parla pas pendant un long moment. L'espace de quelques battements de cœur, il espéra qu'elle_ reste_rait, qu'elle n'insisterait pas pour venir dans cette folle aventure avec eux, peu importe où ça les mènerait.

Quand elle leva les yeux vers lui, cependant, il sut que c'était une cause perdue.

« Si, dit-elle doucement. Je le dois. Je les ai vus... je les ai vus tuer Saradoc. Ils ont envahi la Comté. Je ne me sentirai pas en sécurité tant que je ne saurai pas qu'ils sont morts. Je _dois_ faire ça. Et je n'aurai pas de meilleure chance que maintenant. »

Bilbon ferma étroitement les yeux. Il ne connaissait que trop bien ce sentiment, d'avoir besoin de voir quelque chose terminé. Même quand tout avait été contre lui, il avait quand même porté l'Anneau jusqu'en Mordor pa_rce _que ça devait être fait. Et il avait eu besoin de le terminer. C'était la partie Touque en lui qui l'avait fait continuer, mais il aimait penser que c'était son côté Sacquet qui avait renforcé son courage.

Et c'était son cœur, plein d'amour et de peine pour Thorin, qui l'avait poussé à enfin jeter l'Anneau dans les flammes.

Primula, aussi, semblait avoir perdu son feu. Elle commença à parler, puis s'arrêta, puis essaya à nouveau de dire quelque chose. Quand il fut enfin clair qu'elle n'arriverait pas à produire des mots, elle se retourna et quitta la pièce. Esmeralda resta où elle était, toujours déterminée, mais elle semblait plus perdue que Bilbon ne l'avait jamais vue auparavant.

Il n'était pas certain d'avoir des mots non plus. Mais il se dirigea quand même vers Esmeralda et l'enveloppa dans ses bras. Elle s'accrocha à lui, calant sa tête sous son menton, se cachant pratiquement dans son étreinte.

« Elle se calmera, murmura Bilbon. Elle ne restera pas en colère, pas contre toi. Elle est juste inquiète. »

_Et moi aussi_. L'idée qu'Esmeralda affronte un orque était terrifiante en soi.

Esmeralda en train d'affronter un orque tout en essayant d'entourer son ventre, de protéger son fils... Bilbon sentit son estomac se retourner. Il serait magnifique, et il serait une source d'ennuis, tout comme sa mère, avec espérons-le un peu du pied sûr et solide de son père pour équilibrer.

Si un orque ou un voleur essayait de lui prendre la promesse d'un enfant quand elle voulait voir son fils naître dans un monde plus sûr, ils maudiraient le jour où _ils_ étaient venus au monde.

Une autre idée lui vint à l'esprit.

« Il faut que tu parles à Bofur, et il faut que vous soyez clairs l'un avec l'autre, dit doucement Bilbon. »

Esmeralda hocha la tête sous son menton. Ce qu'elle dirait ou comment elle le dirait, il ne le savait pas.

Le bruit de quelqu'un s'éclaircissant la gorge attira l'attention de t_out _le monde. Drogon se tenait sur le seuil, les mains dans le dos.

« Primula dit de venir manger, dit-il. Elle serait venue elle-même, mais apparemment, elle a oublié une miche de pain dans le four.

\- Si seulement elle oubliait _mon_ petit pain dans le four, marmonna Esmeralda. »

Bilbon s'étrangla sur sa propre respiration l'espace d'un instant.

Son enfant allait être une source d'ennuis. Une complète source d'ennuis.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger, l'odeur du pain légèrement brûlé flottant en effet dans l'air.

« Esmeralda, j'aurais besoin de ton ai_de_, appela Primula depuis la cuisine. »

C'était une offre de paix, qu'Esmeralda prit avec enthousiasme tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa voix.

Ça faisait un problème en moins dans son esprit, au moins : elles allaient se réconcilier, et toutes deux en seraient plus heureuses. Maintenant c'était simplement la venue d'Esmeralda qui allait lui peser. En plus d'une rançon, des orques qui restaient dans la Comté, de Fili et Kili et les autres qui couraient après les voleurs, et de pourquoi ils voulaient Bilbon comme prix.

Juste des petites choses, vraiment. Bilbon se frotta de nouveau les yeux.

« Si on doit attendre un peu plus longtemps pour manger, tu pourrais te reposer, dit Thorin à mi-voix derrière lui. »

Le visage de son mari semblait aussi inquiet que sa voix.

« Tu es debout depuis deux jours de suite, bien-aimé.

\- Toi aussi, fit remarquer Bilbon. »

Malheureusement, il fit suivre cet excellent argument d'un bâillement.

« J'ai dormi la nuit d'avant, contra Thorin, l'air fort mécontent que Bilbon soit réveillé. Pas toi. Et je _sais_ que c'est vrai.

\- Prim va amener la nourriture dans un petit moment de toute façon, alors ce n'est pas la peine de s'agiter là-dessus, intervint Drogon. Tu peux rejoindre Élodie pour une sieste après le repas, cela dit. Beaucoup de lits où tu peux te reposer. »

Il jeta un regard dans la direction de la cuisine.

« Je voulais te parler, avant qu'elles ne ressortent. À propos _d'elle._ »

Bilbon cligna des yeux. Le visage anxieux de Drogon, avant qu'il ne sorte affronter les orques, lui vint à l'esprit. Balin, qui entrait dans la salle à manger avec Aragorn à ses côtés, demanda :

« Vous savez quelque chose sur elle ? La personne à laquelle ils ne cessent de faire allusion ?

\- Je l'ai vue, acquiesça Drogon. »

_ça_, c'était une nouvelle à écouter.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle était ? Demanda Thorin. À quel point était-elle horrible ? Quel genre de bête ?

\- Pas une bête, dit Drogon en secouant la tête. En fait elle était... belle. Jamais rien vu de pareil. Elle ressemblait à une statue. »

Bilbon fronça les sourcils et se tourna lentement vers Balin, qui arborait la même expression confuse que lui. De toutes l_es c_hoses que Bilbon avait anticipé, _belle_ n'était pas sur la liste.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle était ? Demanda Aragorn.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua Drogon. Je ne l'ai vue que rapidement avant qu'on soit enlevés. Mais elle avait les yeux du vert le plus vif que j'ai jamais vu. Presque aussi vifs que ceux de Mademoiselle Tauriel ou Monsieur Legolas. Mais elle n'était pas une elfe. Pas d'oreilles pointues. Elle avait l'air grande, plus grande que les nains avec elle. Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle était humaine, dit-il avant de marquer une pause. Mais... peut-être. Peut-être qu'elle l'était. »

L'image que dépeignait Drogon ne correspondait à rien de ce que Bilbon connaissait. Thorin semblait tout aussi éberlué que les autres. Quel genre de créature était-elle ? Il y avait les elfes, les nains, les hommes, les hobbits et les orques. Il n'y avait simplement pas d'autres êtres d'une taille proche de celle d'un homme qui marchaient sur deux jambes. Elle devait être l'un d'entre eux. Et apparemment les hobbits et les orques n'étaient pas des options viables. Balin se rapprocha.

« Où l'avez-vous vue, mon gars ? Demanda-t-il. Où étiez-vous ?

\- Je ne sais pas, admit Drogon, tordant ses mains devant lui. »

Il agita son nez, un signe d'anxiété.

« C'est bien le problème, je ne _sais_ pas. Nous avons été attachés au dos de ces horribles bêtes et transportés dans un endroit sombre. Il y avait des rochers et des piliers partout, du feu qui flambait dans tous les coins, et elle était là sur un trône. Puis on nous a emmenés hors de cet endroit et à l'extérieur. Je suis à peu près certain que nous étions dans les montagnes. »

Bilbon fronça les sourcils, toujours entièrement confus. Il jeta un œil à Balin et Thorin et découvrit avec surprise qu'ils n'étaient plus perplexes. À la place, ils semblaient tous deux sur leurs gardes et trop entendus.

« Où ? Demanda immédiatement. Où est-ce ? »

Balin secoua la tête et poussa un soupir. Thorin parla enfin, le regard hanté.

« Dans les Montagnes Embrumées, il y avait autrefois une cité naine, dans laquelle les elfes et les nains se rencontraient et faisaient du commerce en paix. Nous y avons résidé bien des années jusqu'à ce qu'il nous soit perdu.

\- La Moria, murmura Aragorn. »

Thorin hocha la tête.

« La Moria. C'était le nom que les elfes lui donnaient, et c'est un nom approprié. »

La Moria. Bilbon connaissait ce nom, principalement des histoires que Thorin avait racontées.

« Est-ce que... est-ce que c'est là que tu as combattu Azog la première fois ? Demanda-t-il à mi-voix. Quand tu as pris son bras ? »

Thorin hocha la tête, mais son esprit était clairement ailleurs. Bilbon savait où il était, aussi : il avait perdu son frère cadet et son grand-père lors de la Bataille d'Azanulbizar. À l'extérieur de la Moria, les nains avaient subi trop de pertes, et pire encore, n'avaient pas repris leur ancienne cité. Il prit la main de Thorin dans la sienne et la pressa pour le réconforter. Quand Thorin leva les yeux, cependant, il avait toujours l'air perdu, mais il y avait aussi cette étrange émotion que Bilbon ne comprenait toujours pas. Il n'avait commencé que récemment à la voir sur le visage de Thorin, mais il en avait un souvenir distant, quelque chose de si flou que Bilbon ne se souvenait même pas d'où il l'avait vu.

« Un endroit de chagrin et d'angoisse, dit Balin en secouant la tête. Où je ne voudrais pas entrer à nouveau. Mais s'il le faut, nous le ferons. Elle a l'air trop dangereuse pour la laisser au pouvoir. »

Primula sortit alors avec Esmeralda, diverses assiettes dans leurs mains.

« Essé, est-ce que tu peux trouver les autres et leur dire que la table est mise ? Demanda Primula. Je peux ramener le reste depuis la cuisine. »

Les deux seuls qui manquaient, les deux seuls encore à Hobbitbourg, étaient Tauriel... et Bofur. Bilbon croisa le regard de Primula au-dessus de la nourriture fumante. Primula le soutint calmement et sans fléchir. Esmeralda manqua complètement les regards et fila rapidement par la porte. Eh bien, elle devait parler avec Bofur, et elle n'allait pas obtenir une meilleure chance de le faire que maintenant.

Thorin la regarda partir, la même expression sur le visage.

« Tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui, dit Primula en hochant la tête vers Bilbon. Mets tes peurs de côté : la Comté est sûre, et grâce à vous. Viens manger, Thorin. Toi aussi, Bilbon : quelques livres de plus ne te feraient pas de mal. »

La peur. C'était _ça_ l'étrange expression de son visage. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu une telle peur abjecte sur le visage de son mari. Maintenant qu'elle avait été identifiée, cependant, Bilbon se souvenait clairement d'où venaient les souvenirs flous : le Mont du Destin, où Thorin l'avait retrouvé. Il avait pris Thorin pour une hallucination à l'époque, quelque chose que son esprit avait inventé, et il avait cru que la peur et l'inquiétude et la panique sur le visage de Thorin étaient un produit de son imagination.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Thorin avait vraiment été aussi inquiet. Et son mari portait une expression similaire sur le visage maintenant.

Bilbon tira sur la main de Thorin, détournant son regard de la porte ouverte.

« On est en sécurité, dit Bilbon. Suffisamment pour manger et peut-être même faire une sieste bien méritée. On ne va pas mourir aujourd'hui : c'est pour une date bien plus lointaine, quand nous serons vieux et faibles, ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire. »

Balin renifla et secoua la tête, et même Aragorn eut un sourire.

Il était tellement concentré sur le fait de s'asseoir et observer les autres que Bilbon manqua complètement la douleur qui traversa le visage de son mari, amplifiant la peur. Quand il jeta un regard en arrière, cependant, Thorin était assis à côté de lui, et sa peur cachée de nouveau.

(-)

Quand elle le trouva, Bofur fixait un cadavre d'orque sur le sol, son visage si sinistrement vide d'émotions qu'Esmeralda hésita.

« Bofur ? Appela-t-elle doucement. »

Il se secoua et se tourna vers elle, et un sourire petit, mais sincère, illumina son visage.

« Et qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans la charmante ville de Hobbitbourg ? »

Il jeta un regard autour de lui, fronçant le nez.

« Elle pourrait être un peu plus charmante sans les orques, je suppose.

\- Ou les restes du feu ? Demanda-t-elle, et il sourit.

\- Ou ça. »

Elle gloussa et vit son sourire monter jusqu'à ses yeux. Cela lui donnait encore plus l'air d'être une source d'ennuis un air très attirant.

« Je suis venue vous informer qu'un repas chaud est prêt et attend à Cul-de-Sac. Juste un petit quelque chose pour nous faire tenir jusqu'à ce soir il y a un festin qui se prépare.

\- J'avais entendu des rumeurs à ce sujet. Étant donné ce que je sais des hobbits, ce repas là-haut n'est pas un petit quelque chose. Mais je parie qu'il y aura du thé.

\- Avec de la crème, j'espère, dit-elle. »

Ses propres paroles lui firent marquer une pause. Il l'observa, son propre sourire tombant en même temps que le sien. Il avait l'air si inquiet, si désireux de dire quelque chose qui l'aiderait, mais il garda les mots pour lui.

Elle y arriverait doucement. Lui donnerait une pente douce vers ce qui serait potentiellement une conversation très gênante. Mais peut-être qu'il voudrait reprendre son gage. Et si c'était le cas, et qu'elle se retrouvait sans même une amitié ? Oh _peste_ de tout ça, elle devait savoir maintenant, elle ne pouvait pas attendre quelques minutes de plus.

« Je suis enceinte, laissa-t-elle échapper. »

Eh bien, elle n'aurait pas pu être plus Touquesque si elle avait essayé.

Si elle n'avait pas été aussi inquiète de ce qu'il allait dire, elle aurait ri de sa réaction. _Bofur_ avait en quelque sorte fait une pause dans cette position maladroite qui lui donnait l'air d'être figé en train de s'enfuir. Ses yeux étaient si larges qu'elle pensa qu'ils allaient tomber de leurs orbites, et sa bouche ne cessait de bouger comme un poisson rouge. Même son chapeau avait l'air perché de façon aléatoire sur sa tête.

Esmeralda croisa les bras devant elle, et cela sembla le faire réagir. Il s'empressa de se tenir à nouveau droit, et il enleva son chapeau pour le tenir devant lui.

« C'est une nouvelle merveilleuse, dit-il, puis un large sourire découpa pratiquement son visage en deux. C'est _merveilleux,_ Esmeralda. Je suis tellement heureux pour vous. »

Et il l'était. Il l'était, vraiment, réellement. Esmeralda ne trouva pas un seul indice sur son visage qui trahisse un mensonge. Il était honnêtement heureux pour elle et le petit qui lui était promis. Savoir cela lui donna l'impression qu'elle allait s'envoler, tant elle était extatique.

Elle ét_ait telle_ment heureuse qu'elle fondit en larmes.

Bofur tripota le bord de son chapeau, comme s'il était incapable de trouver quoi faire.

« Ne pleurez pas, dit-il. »

Il se décida finalement à tendre la main pour lui tapoter l'épaule. Elle s'écroula contre lui, voulant un endroit où se cacher tandis qu'elle pleurait ses stupides larmes de soulagement et allez savoir quoi d'autre. Si elle devait pleurer chaque fois qu'elle était enceinte pendant sa grossesse, elle allait se promener avec un air renfrogné sur le visage. Ça pourrait même la faire rire.

Le nain était comme une tige d'acier, tendu de partout. Au bout d'un moment, cependant, ses bras se refermèrent autour d'elle, et son étreinte était douce. Il la tenait comme Bilbon le faisait : comme si son bonheur était son seul but, et que la garder au chaud, en sécurité, et réconfortée était tout ce qu'il voulait.

Elle en arriva enfin aux reniflements et recula.

« Désolée, marmonna-t-elle. Je ne sais vraiment pas d'où c'est sorti.

\- Les larmes, c'est bien, lui assura Bofur. »

Il fouilla dans ses poches un moment, puis en tira ce qu'il cherchait avec un 'A-ha !'. Il replaça son chapeau sur sa tête et tendit l'objet. C'était un mouchoir, très similaire à ceux que transportait Bilbon. Surprise, elle ne put s'empêcher de lever des yeux écarquillés vers lui.

« On en porte tous, expliqua Bofur. Longue histoire. C'est de la faute de Bilbon. »

Elle ne put s'en empêcher : elle gloussa. Puis elle rit franchement, et elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains pour une raison complètement différente. Elle l'entendait rire doucement, et quand elle leva la tête, elle le trouva en train de lui adresser un grand sourire. Ce fut assez pour faire redescendre son propre rire.

« ça ne m'étonne pas, dit-elle enfin. Bilbon a toujours un mouchoir sur lui.

\- Vous auriez dû le voir la première fois que nous sommes partis : il n'en avait pas sur lui. On aurait cru qu'il allait mourir tellement il était bouleversé. »

Tellement bouleversé que maintenant les nains portaient des mouchoirs sur eux. Et Bilbon pensait _qu'elle_ était folle. Elle s'essuya les yeux avec le mouchoir, et quand les restes de rire disparurent, ils se tinrent ensemble, se regardant juste brièvement avant de détourner les yeux. Regard, détourner les yeux. Regard, regard, les yeux qui se croisaient, puis ils les détournaient de nouveau.

Esmeralda soupira enfin.

« Je voulais vous parler de la fleur.

\- Vous ne l'aimez pas _? S_upposa-t-il, creusant le front.

\- Si, je l'adore, mais dans la culture hobbit ça veut dire... »

Elle déglutit.

« ça veut dire que vous avez des affections pour moi. »

Bofur ne dit rien, mais il n'avait pas l'air surpris, non plus.

« Vous le saviez, dit-elle. »

Ce n'était même pas une question.

« Je ne savais pas exactement, mais... c'était un cadeau. Pour vous. Je l'ai fait pour vous, pour vous faire sourire. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était vous voir sourire. S'il y a plus que ça, c'est juste un désir de cœur. Alors je suppose qu'elle _a_ été faite avec des affections à l'esprit. »

Désir de cœur. Ce nain gentil et doux avait le désir d'un cœur pour _elle._

Quand elle avait tenu la main de Saradoc à leur mariage, elle n'avait pas senti de papillons dans son ventre ou un feu brûlant à travers son être. Elle avait simplemen_t_ été contente de tenir les mains de Saradoc dans les siennes et de sourire à son ami, celui _ave_c qui elle passerait toute sa vie. Il y avait eu un espoir, sur leurs deux visages, qu'un jour, leur amitié deviendrait un amour sincère. Mais elle n'avait jamais ressenti cela avec Saradoc. Leur mariage avait été arrangé, et ils avaient été contents l'un avec l'autre.

Mais en contemplant Bofur, elle sentait son estomac tournoyer et son cœur accélérer. Il lui adressa un rapide sourire, et cela lui donna envie de faire quelque chose de drôle, comme la roue, juste pour maintenir ce sourire sur son visage. Il avait voulu la faire sourire, et elle comprenait le sentiment.

Tout de même, il méritait de tout savoir.

« Je ne veux pas entrer dans une cour, dit-elle. J'étais juste dans une cour avec Saradoc hier, ou j'en ai l'impression. Et ce ne serait pas juste pour vous, et je ne sais pas combien de temps il faudrait avant que je sois prête pour une cour, et nous ne nous connaissons même pas vraiment, ni- »

Il saisit sa main et la leva pour déposer un baiser sur sa peau. Elle cessa de radoter et le fixa à la place.

« J'attendrais, dit-il doucement. Pour vous, j'attendrais. Et si ça n'arrive jamais, alors ça n'arrive jamais. Mais je préférerais vous avoir comme amie que rien du tout. »

Son nain doux et gentil. Elle commença à sourire, une chose magnifique qui sembla élargir le sourire de Bofur.

« Je pense que ce serait merveilleux, dit-elle. »

Puis, parce que l'idée ne lui était pas venue jusqu'à présent :

« Je pense que j'en suis à deux mois, maintenant. Et je viens avec vous et les autres ; j'ai déjà reçu un sermon de Primula et Bilbon à ce sujet, et je suis certaine que Tauriel aura quelque chose à dire, aussi.

\- Quelque chose à dire sur quoi exactement, petite sœur ? »

Esmeralda leva les yeux vers Tauriel, qui se tenait derrière elle.

« Je suis enceinte, dit-elle. Et je viens avec vous. _S'il te plaît_, ne fais pas d'histoires à ce sujet. J'ai déjà entendu tous les arguments de la part de Primula et Bilbon, et franchement, j'ai plutôt faim et je suis un peu fatiguée pour l'instant. »

Tauriel étrécit le regard. Oh, elle aurait quelque chose à dire plus tard, il n'y avait pas de doute à ce sujet. Mais avec un peu de chance ça viendrait après qu'ils aient mangé.

Mang_e_r. Le repas.

« Oh doux Eru, il y a de la nourriture ! Dit-elle. »

Elle saisit la main de Bofur dans l'une des siennes et celle de Tauriel dans l'autre.

« Elle n'est probablement même plus chaude, et le thé non plus, et il n'en reste peut-être même plus.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il en restera, dit Bofur. »

Il jeta un œil derrière lui en direction du cadavre d'orque. Esmeralda ralentit, fronçant les sourcils dans sa direction. Tauriel, aussi, s'était arrêtée.

« Est-il mort ? Lui demanda Tauriel.

\- Il l'est maintenant. Il avait des choses à dire avant de mourir, cela dit. Des choses que Thorin et Bilbon doivent entendre. »

Pas étonnant qu'il ait semblé si solennel quand elle l'avait trouvé.

« ça attendra qu'on ait mangé, dit Esmeralda d'un ton décisif. »

Cette fois, quand elle le tira au loin, il vint plus facilement, et ils retournèrent à Cul-de-Sac.

Elle essaya de garder sa concentration sur la chaleur de la main à moitié gantée de Bofur dans la sienne, sur la prise réconfortante de la main de Tauriel qui l'aidait à garder son équilibre. C'étaient de meilleures choses que les dernières paroles d'un orque.

Elle n'était pas certaine de tenir tout le repas sans savoir, cela dit. Sa curiosité allait la ronger, tout comme son impatience. Ce fut presque un soulagement, donc, de voir Bilbon et Thorin attendre à la porte avec Aragorn derrière eux. Elle avait le pressentiment que les paroles de Bofur lui feraient maudire sa curiosité.

Peut-être qu'elle pourrait avoir son thé d'abord. Et cette terrible crème qui avait si bon goût maintenant.

(-)

**Voilà ! Vous vous inquiétiez pour Merry, soyez rassurées, il est déjà en route ! Désolée à celles qui espéraient que Bofur serait son père.**


	14. La paix brisée par le silence

**Noooo Aime : Mais de rien, tes commentaires me font bien marrer à chaque fois ! Non 'ami ami' ça fait pas dérangeant sauf quand on a l'esprit mal placé comme toi :p SI tu es un cas désespéré, mais c'est pas grave on t'aime quand même. Et puis tu serais pile à ta place sur le chan, que tu n'as toujours pas rejoint ! Avec justelaura on t'attend pourtant !**

**Non mais en ce moment je fais des rêves bizarres, mais au moment du réveil pas moyen de me rappeler de quoi il était question au juste. C'est embêtant surtout quand on aime bien raconter ses rêves tordus...**

**Oui je me suis cassé la tête sur le passage de la rose, je confirme. Y a souvent des petits passages comme ça que je suis obligée de décortiquer mentalement pour trouver comment les traduire...**

**Pour le sourcil c'est très simple : ça correspond à une expression qui se retrouve dans le ton de la voix, genre 'me prends pas pour une andouille' ! Et les hobbits n'entendent pas la nourriture parler, c'est l'odeur qui aurait dit quelque chose à Bilbon. **

**Le coup d'écouter aux portes, encore délicat à traduire parce que les anglais disent 'eavesdropping', et donc la réplique des enfants dans le chapitre en VO c'était 'I wasn't dropping any eaves'. Impossible à traduire tel quel sans perdre le sens...**

**Je note la punition vu qu'il est possible que je fasse du baby-sitting à la rentrée. Et quasi-certain que je vais en faire cet été avec mon frère – mais je suis pas sûre qu'à 7 ans il distingue bien les voyelles des consonnes cela dit. **

**Je pense que les hobbits enceintes ont envie de **_**l'aliment**_** qu'elles détestent le plus ! Sinon ça aurait tendance à être mi-gênant, mi-creepy. Manger des trucs d'égaux... Par opposition aux trucs d'inégaux sans doute ?**

**Pour les Istari je pense que Bilbon et Thorin les comptent comme humains, mais ils pensent pas aux mélanges. Genre les enfants de Aragorn et Arwen ils seraient ni humains, ni elfes, que je sache !**

**En même temps si tu lis bien la pauvre Esmeralda n'a pas fait exprès de lâcher d'un seul coup qu'elle était enceinte ! Pour savoir ce qu'a raconté l'orque, il faut lire ce chapitre...**

**Dame Marianne : Tu sais que tu as un chapitre de décalage sur la publication ? Et oui Lobélia est chouette !**

**Justelaura : Les aléas de ... Pour le coup du 'coussin Thorin', sur le moment j'ai lu 'cousin Thorin' et j'ai eu un bug mental xD En mode 'depuis quand Thorin est son cousin ?' Décidément avec No vous avez les mêmes idées ! Ça va être folklorique si elle se décide à venir sur le chan !**

**Je tiens à signaler que chez les humains on offre aussi des cadeaux par amitié hein. Mais j'aime bien la façon dont Esmeralda fait écho sans le savoir aux paroles de son cousin, avec dix ans de décalage...**

**Le Bofur/Esmeralda va progresser tranquillement et tout doucement, sans précipitation mais de façon très mignonne. Et oui c'est typique des hobbits de s'inquiéter pour tout le monde ! La canne n'a peut-être pas été offerte avec des **_**intentions**_** romantiques, mais c'est définitivement un cadeau romantique pour moi.**

**Thorin va encore faire une bêtise dans ce chapitre, je regrette de te l'annoncer... Aucun des deux ! Bilbon et Essé sont aussi têtus l'un que l'autre voyons ! Pippin ben il est pas encore en route pour autant que je sache. Si j'ai bonne mémoire il est plus jeune que Merry dans les livres... (Propositions du correcteur automatique pour Pippin : Pinyin, Pipi et Pin)**

**Non mais règle n°1, quand la belle-famille se dispute tu ne t'en mêles pas. Tu fuis. Loin. Et vite. Sinon ça se retourne forcément contre toi : si tu prends parti pour ton amoureux-se, on te demandera de quoi tu te mêles, et si tu prends parti contre lui/elle, il/elle te demandera pourquoi tu l'as pas défendu-e.**

**En fait je pense plutôt que Drogon veut dire que la femme était belle comme une statue, tu vois ? Pas qu'elle ne montrait aucun sentiment... Mais je peux me tromper... Je rigole quand tu essayes de deviner parce que je sais que tu n'y arriveras jamais ! (Et pourtant tu as frôlé le truc dans la review !)**

**Pour la Moria j'ai bien peur qu'ils n'aient pas le choix... C'est là qu'elle est donc c'est là qu'ils vont ! Et Thorin n'a pas fini de se torturer, je le crains... Il est doué pour ça ! Pour ton pressentiment sur l'orque... Tu vas voir !**

**(-)**

**Chapitre 14 : La paix brisée par le silence**

**Résumé : Les derniers mots d'un orque permettent aux pièces du puzzle d'enfin se mettre en place. La compagnie se prépare à leur prochain coup avec deux hobbits venant avec eux, au grand dam de Thorin.**

**(-)**

S'il y avait quelque chose qu'Ori en était venu à apprécier en travaillant dans la grande bibliothèque d'Erebor, c'était le silence. Et il y avait plusieurs sortes de silence, d'ailleurs : le silence feutré qui suivait généralement Fili et Kili quand ils venaient l'embêter pendant qu'il était là-bas. Le silence fredonnant qui venait de divers corps se déplaçant dans la bibliothèque au même moment, que ce soit en marchant, en rangeant des livres, ou en écrivant sur des parchemins sur les tables. Le silence songeur qui contenait le pouls discret de la vie quand quelqu'un ne faisait que respirer, se concentrant sur un texte.

Et il y avait le seul silence qu'Ori n'appréciait pas, et c'était le silence vide. Pas de bruit, pas de pensée, rien sinon la montée d'une émotion qui n'était pas encore tout à fait apparue. Généralement c'était la dévastation ou le chagrin ou la rage.

Ori n'était pas certain de quelle émotion suivrait ce silence, mais il savait qu'il ne voulait pas le découvrir. Le Pays de Bouc allait parfaitement bien pas un orque en vue. Sans rien à combattre – et cela avait fortement ennuyé Gimli – Hamfast avait rapidement trouvé sa famille et les avait ralliés pour les ramener à la maison. Les cinq petits qui l'avaient suivi étaient restés bouche bée, fixant Dwalin et Gandalf.

La femme de Hamfast avait été absurdement reconnaissante envers eux tous, mais quand elle était sortie avec les petits, son ventre rond et gonflé, Ori avait compris pourquoi. Cinq petits étaient assez difficiles quand on les élevait seul : cinq et un nouveau-né auraient été impossibles. Ori le savait : Dori les avait élevés, Nori et lui, et ne s'était jamais plaint à ce sujet. Cette pensée lui donna envie de voir ses frères d'une façon qu'il n'avait pas éprouvée depuis qu'il était enfant.

Il était content que Hamfast ait été en sécurité, ne serait-ce que pour voir les regards joyeux sur les visages de ses petits quand il les souleva dans ses bras et les serra contre lui.

La Comté était en sécurité, et la famille de Hamfast allait bien. Ori avait été content de la vie et de tout en général, puis il était monté à Cul-de-Sac avec les autres et trouvé Ce Silence. Il avait été inattendu et tout sauf le bienvenu. Aragorn les avait conduits dans le salon, où les autres étaient assis. Bilbon s'endormait presque sur l'épaule de Thorin, cédant enfin à l'épuisement. Il avait bougé lorsqu'ils étaient entrés, et avait été assez réveillé pour écouter Bofur raconter son histoire pour ce qui semblait être la deuxième fois, à en juger par les visages des autres.

Ori lui-même était resté silencieux un moment. Heureusement, Dwalin n'avait pas été aussi tranquille, et ses paroles avaient rompu le silence.

« L'Isengard. Ils vont en Isengard.

\- Il semblerait, dit Aragorn. Pour quelle raison, nous ne le savons pas, mais l'orque était très sûr de lui. »

Gandalf pinça les lèvres.

« Le Gué de l'Isen conduit à la mer. S'ils devaient chercher une rançon là-bas, leur départ serait rapide et difficile à suivre. »

Il baissa la tête.

« Puisse l'Isengard connaître la paix, un jour, murmura-t-il.

\- Pourquoi voudraient-ils la mer ? Demanda Bilbon. Qu'est-ce que les orques et les hommes dans la Moria pourraient vouloir de la mer ?

\- Attendez, la Moria ? Comment ça, la Moria ? Demanda Dwalin. »

Thorin leva les mains.

« Drogon nous a parlé d'un endroit où il a été emmené, et il se pourrait très bien que ce soit la Moria. Ma plus grande inquiétude, cependant, c'est pourquoi ils veulent Bilbon en premier lieu. »

Ori s'éclaircit la gorge, et tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui.

« Vous avez entendu ce qu'ont dit les orques, dit-il. À Bilbon. Ils le blâment pour la destruction de Sauron. D'autres gens se battaient pour Sauron en plus des orques.

\- Les Corsaires, dit Aragorn. »

Il semblait troublé par les paroles d'Ori, mais ne les réfuta pas.

« Denethor a rapporté récemment qu'ils ont voulu attaquer Dol Amroth, mais avec les tours installées, ils ont été repoussés. Le Mordor fournissait aux pirates des vivres et de l'or. Maintenant que Sauron n'est plus, ils ont pratiquement disparu, incapables de prendre quoi que ce soit des cités sur la côte. »

Il jeta un regard à Thorin.

« Je dois supposer qu'ils voudraient que Bilbon amène beaucoup d'or avec lui.

\- Les Corsaires obtiennent l'or, les orques obtiennent Bilbon, dit Dwalin. »

Ses doigts tressautèrent, comme pour saisir une arme. Il n'y avait personne que Dwalin puisse abattre, mais Ori savait que son époux imaginait très bien les orques qui voudraient prendre leur ami. Bilbon, pour sa part, semblait bien trop fatigué pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'enfouir son visage dans ses mains.

Thorin enroula son bras autour de Bilbon, et si le visage de Dwalin avait été grave, celui de Thorin promettait la destruction à quiconque essaierait de faire du mal à son mari.

« Tu penses que c'est pour ça qu'ils veulent Bilbon, dit-il à voix basse. Par vengeance.

\- Vous avez entendu ce qu'ils disaient, dit Tauriel. Vous avez entendu quel sang ils réclamaient, quel sang ils voulaient. »

C'était comme si le puzzle leur avait enfin été dévoilé, et l'esprit d'Ori entreprit rapidement d'assembler les morceaux. Bilbon, sans doute avec une vaste somme d'or, se verrait ordonné de voyager jusqu'au Gué d'Isen, où les Corsaires attendraient, afin de libérer son peuple ici dans la Comté. Mais les voleurs avaient anticipé qu'un sauvetage de la Comté serait tenté, et avaient attendu.

Personne ne semblait content. Ori fronça les sourcils.

« Mais c'est bien, dit-il. »

Tous les yeux se tournèrent à nouveau vers lui.

« Vous ne comprenez pas ? Nous avons l'avantage maintenant. Ils ne savent pas que nous sommes allés aussi vite vers la Comté. Ils ne savent pas que nous avons repris la Comté. Maintenant ils n'ont rien à rançonner. Nous pouvons les attaquer !

\- Fili et les autres sont sans doute en route vers le Gué d'Isen, dit Balin. Ori a raison : nous avons une chance de contre-attaquer. Nous devons la prendre.

\- Et pour elle ? Demanda Bofur. La femme qui dirige les voleurs. On ne sait quasiment rien sur elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle obtient dans tout ça ? »

Esmeralda bâilla et étira ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. Comme si tout le monde pouvait comprendre, elle déclara :

« C'est la reine, bien sûr. »

Ori aurait voulu faire partie de 'tout le monde'.

« Quoi ? Demanda Dwalin pour eux tous.

\- La reine, expliqua Esmeralda. Comme dans les histoires. Elle est la personne dans les coulisses, qui leur donne des ordres à tous afin de pouvoir prendre le pouvoir. Contrôler des orques, des hommes, et des nains... qu'est-ce qu'il y a de plus puissant que ça ? »

C'était une explication si simple qu'Ori ne trouva rien pour la réfuter. Si c'était vrai, si elle ne faisait qu'orchestrer l'ensemble pour s'établir comme figure de pouvoir, alors quel meilleur moyen de montrer son autorité que de prendre en otage Bilbon Sacquet lui-même ?

« Elle a une emprise sur les orques, qui ont perdu leur Seigneur Noir et veulent un morceau de Bilbon, réfléchit Dwalin. Les hommes veulent juste l'or.

\- Et les nains ? Demanda doucement Aragorn, et Thorin se raidit. Quelle emprise a-t-elle sur eux ? »

Le silence retomba. Gandalf soupira enfin.

« Quoi que ce soit, je pense qu'il est grand temps que nous allions au fond de cette affaire. Un Seigneur Noir régnant sur les pires créatures de la terre est assez pour une vie. Qu'avez-vous décidé ? »

Thorin regarda d'abord Bilbon, qui se massait les tempes. Ori ne pouvait qu'imaginer la douleur de son ami : le hobbit n'avait pas dormi depuis plus de deux jours, et la montée d'adrénaline de la nuit dernière devait faire plus de bien que de mal. Il était clair que Bilbon avait besoin de sommeil, de _vrai_ sommeil. Ils en avaient tous besoin.

Par chance, Aragorn sembla du même avis.

« Il y a un festin ce soir, mais pas avant quelques heures, d'après ce que Primula m'a dit. Nous ne pouvons prendre de telles décisions sans repos et nourriture. »

Bilbon hocha la tête, et Ori se demanda si elle n'allait pas tomber. Av_ant _que quelqu'un d'autre ne puisse bouger, Thorin souleva Bilbon dans ses bras et se dirigea vers le fond du couloir. Ori entendait la douce voix du roi et les marmonnements de Bilbon. La voix de Primula se fit entendre, un ton mélodieux et gentil, avant qu'ils ne s'éloignent en direction d'une des chambres.

Ori bâilla soudain, assez largement pour faire craquer sa mâchoire. Il entendit un rire et découvrit Dwalin à côté de lui, pressant un baiser rapide sur sa tempe.

« Va dormir, toi aussi, dit Dwalin.

\- Nous avons tous besoin d'une bonne sieste, dit Bofur. J'ai l'impression que je pourrais dormir cent ans. »

Il jeta un regard à Esmeralda, et quand elle sourit, il en fit autant. Ori fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que c'était que _ça_ ?

« Je te raconterai plus tard, murmura Dwalin dans son oreille. »

Ori l'aurait incendié du regard si Gandalf ne les avait pas fait sortir du salon en direction des chambres. Il détestait quand Dwalin savait quelque chose et pas lui. Son mari était horrible pour agiter des secrets au-dessu_s de_ sa tête. Les jours de cadeaux étaient les _pires._

« Ce n'est pas juste.

\- Tu vas aimer ça, je te le promets.

\- Il y a intérêt, marmonna Ori. »

Mais il était certain qu'il allait aimer. Surtout si ça avait quelque chose à voir avec la façon dont Bofur ne cessait de regarder Esmeralda comme Thorin regardait Bilbon, ou comme Dwalin regardait Ori_._

_Oh_.

_O__h._

Ori se tourna vers lui bouche bée et Dwalin se plaignit, à moitié sincère :

« Tu as gâché la surprise. Elle était bonne, en plus.

\- Tu veux dire-

\- Je crois qu'ils en sont juste à l'échange d'affections, lui dit Dwalin. Mais ouais, on dirait. »

Enfin une bonne nouvelle dans un jour sombre de silence vide. Ori sentit son sourire s'élargir à la pensée _de_ Bofur et de la petite demoiselle hobbit. Il espérait qu'ils trouveraient chacun le cœur de l'autre. Il se souvenait de ce qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait enfin parlé à Dwalin cette nuit-là, après y avoir été pressé par Bilbon. Il se souvenait de la façon dont son cœur avait tambouriné quand Dwalin lui avait pris la main.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? Demanda Dwalin. »

Tandis que Primula venait vers eux dans le couloir, Ori sourit et leva les yeux vers son mari.

« Toi, dit-il. »

Il alla ensuite parler à Primula. Elle avait une chambre préparée pour eux, et ils descendirent le couloir vers ce qu'Ori espérait être un lit douillet.

Quand il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, Dwalin avait encore le même air abasourdi et émerveillé qu'il avait eu cette nuit-là quand Ori lui avait dit ce qu'il ressentait pour le guerrier. Ça lui allait bien.

Puis il s'effondra sur le lit – aussi douillet et merveilleux qu'il l'avait espéré – et avec Dwalin à côté de lui, Ori s'endormit presque immédiatement.

(-)

Les bruits dehors promettaient qu'un grand festin était en préparation. Il y avait des rires, des cris de joie venant des enfants, et le rythme régulier de la conversation en-dessous de tout ça. C'était une heure de célébration, une heure de soulagement et de bonheur.

Thorin maintint son regard sur le mur devant lui. Ç'avait été la chambre de Bilbon autrefois, lui avait dit Primula. Ils l'avaient laissée pour lui, pour quand il reviendrait dans la Comté. Le mur qu'il contemplait était illuminé par les lumières de l'extérieur tandis qu'on préparait la fête. S'il tournait juste un peu la tête, il était certain de voir les flammes dansantes depuis la fenêtre de la chambre, peut-être même apercevoir un hobbit au passage.

Le seul endroit où il voulait regarder était à sa gauche, où Bilbon dormait. Avant même qu'il ne retourne dans la chambre avec son précieux trésor, Bilbon s'était endormi, niché dans ses bras. Il en avait bien besoin. Thorin aussi, mais le sommeil continuait de le fuir. Peut-être ce soir, quand la fête serait finie.

Il céda enfin à la tentation et jeta un regard à son mari. Bilbon était recroquevillé contre lui, ses cheveux tombant autour de son visage de façon désordonnée. Sans les fardeaux de la journée, son visage était calme et ne contenait aucune ride de froncement de sourcils. Il avait l'air paisible et reposé pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours.

Sauf qu'il y avait des rides. De petites étaient autour de ses yeux et se formaient sur son front. Des rides qui n'avaient rien à voir avec l'anxiété et tout à voir avec son âge. Il y en aurait davantage, dans les années à venir. Elles viendraient plus vite que celles de Thorin, et un jour, les rides, de même que le visage et le sourire et ses yeux brillants, auraient disparu.

Thorin ferma les yeux. _Pas maintenant_, insista-t-il pour lui-même. _Mahal, Thorin, pas maintenant_. Il ne pouvait pas penser à cela maintenant. Il avait d'autres pensées, assez pour le hanter sans considérer le temps et le destin. Comme ce qu'il adviendrait de ses neveux, ses fils-sœurs, poursuivant des voleurs sans savoir ce qui se passait vraiment. Esmeralda, déterminée à venir avec eux, alors même qu'elle portait la promesse de la vie. Bilbon, las et fatigué, chassé par des orques et des voleurs et une femme mystérieuse.

Il avait plus qu'assez de su_jets d'i__n_quiétudes sans laisser s_on cœur et son esprit_ errer vers le futur. Il pourrait perdre Bilbon maintenant, aux orques ou à l'épuisement et la maladie, et il n'aurait alors jamais l'image de Bilbon avec une vie de rides de rire sur le visage. Il avait failli perdre Bilbon la nuit dernière aux orques si le plan de Bilbon n'avait pas marché, Thorin aurait été sans mari. Son cœur, sa raison même de respirer, son bien-aimé. Le désir d'enfermer Bilbon dans une pièce où seul Thorin pourrait entrer se faisait plus fort chaque jour. Et si ce n'était pas une pièce, ce serait certainement des cloches dans ses cheveux. Il pourrait en mettre une à son endroit favori : le petit carré de gris sous toutes ses autres boucles dont Bilbon pensait qu'il ignorait l'existence.

Il ne réalisa pas qu'il passait ses doigts dans les cheveux de Bilbon jusqu'à ce que son mari frotte son nez contre sa main.

« Je t'ai dérangé, dit Thorin d'un ton de regret, regardant ses beaux yeux s'ouvrir encore ensommeillés. Dors. »

Avec détermination, Bilbon n'ouvrit que davantage les yeux et bâilla.

« J'entends une fête, murmura-t-il quand il sembla un peu plus éveillé. Combien de temps ai-je dormi ?

\- Quelques heures, et quelques-unes de plus ne te feraient pas de mal. »

Au moins.

Mais Bilbon s'asseyait et s'étirait, et Thorin grimaça en même temps que lui devant plusieurs 'pop' dans son dos.

« Mon père faisait craquer ses articulations comme ça, songea Bilbon. Ma mère détestait le bruit. Elle disait que ça la faisait frissonner. »

Cela faisait aussi frissonner Thorin, mais pour une raison complètement différente de Belladone Touque, il en était certain.

« Tu pourrais encore te reposer, commença-t-il. »

Mais il s'arrêta quand Bilbon lui adressa un regard affectueux et entendu.

« Toi aussi, tu pourrais. Tu n'es pas resté assis tout ce temps à me regarder, j'espère ?

\- Non, pas du tout, répondit honnêtement Thorin. »

Il n'avait regardé le mur que pendant quelques heures. Mais Bilbon n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça.

Bilbon avait l'air de le savoir quand même. Thorin décida de changer de sujet.

« Il n'y a aucun moyen de faire rester Esmeralda ? »

Son mari soupira et secoua la tête, baissant les yeux vers son couvre-lit. Celui sur le lit était d'une nature plus ancienne mais bien fait, des mains fermes ayant manifestement pris leur temps avec. Dans le coin se trouvaient un B et S, entrelacés, adoucis par l'âge. Thorin n'avait pas de mal à imaginer la mère de Bilbon fabriquer le couvre-lit pour lui, et il se demanda si Bilbon avait été comme Esmeralda à cet âge : impétueux, obstiné, déterminé, mais gentil et désireux de laisser la terre dans un meilleur état que quand il y était arrivé.

Qu'est-ce que Thorin racontait : Bilbon était encore comme ça _maintenant__._ Son hobbit avait très peu changé de ce point de vue. Il était toujours déterminé, toujours prêt à aider et insistait pour le faire.

« Elle ne veut pas rester. Je ne voudrais pas, non plus, si j'étais à sa place, dit Bilbon, ne faisant que confirmer ses pensées. Même si je déteste l'idée qu'elle vienne, elle _est_ une adulte, et elle peut prendre ses propres décisions. Elle le mérite, après ce qu'elle a traversé.

\- Ce qui n'est pas de ton fait, coupa Thorin avant que Bilbon ne puisse penser le contraire. Tu as seulement demandé s'ils voulaient venir. _Hamfast_ a dit qu'il était presque impossible de les garder dans la Comté quand ils ont reçu l'invitation. »

Bilbon baissa quand même les yeux vers ses mains tandis qu'elles tiraient et roulaient le couvre-lit.

« Je déteste quand même penser à... »

Il fut incapable d'en dire plus. Thorin_ c_omprenait. Il ne comprenait que trop bien.

« Bien-aimé, murmura-t-il. »

Il ne put s'empêcher d'appuyer son front contre celui de Bilbon. Bilbon poussa un soupir, un soupir satisfait, et Thorin souhaitait pouvoir garder cet exact moment. Bilbon et lui au repos, recroquevillés ensemble dans la chaleur tranquille, rien que la paix autour d'eux. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait pour le restant de ses jours. Ça et rien d'autre.

Il avait voulu le trône si longtemps, retirer Smaug de chez eux, être capable de mener son peuple à la paix et à la prospérité. C'était tout ce qu'il avait désiré pendant des années. Et il l'avait fait : c'était à lui maintenant, de diriger, de régner, et son peuple était heureux et en sécurité. C'était tout ce qu'il aurait pu vouloir.

Sauf que. Sauf que ça ne l'était pas. Maintenant il avait Bilbon, il avait le cœur et l'âme de Bilbon depuis dix ans, et si Mahal lui-même lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait choisir de garder qu'un des deux, sa réponse aurait été rapide et simple. Et ce n'aurait pas été son trône ou son royaume qu'il aurait gardé, mais plutôt des yeux vifs et un sourire rapide et deux oreilles de hobbit pointues qu'il adorait embrasser.

L'idée, qui était venue si vite, le laissa incapable de sortir l'air de ses poumons pendant un long moment. Bilbon ne sembla pas remarquer, et frotta simplement son nez contre celui de Thorin.

« Nous devrions probablement rejoindre la fête, dit-il avant de commencer à s'écarter. »

Souhaitant soudain désespérément ce pour quoi il avait réalisé qu'il abandonnerait son royaume, Thorin déclara sans réfléchir :

« Je voudrais que tu restes ici avec Esmeralda. »

Bilbon se figea. L'esprit de Thorin essaya furieusement d'offrir une explication logique.

« Elle... elle resterait, si tu restais. Si tu restais ici dans la Comté, Esmeralda n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de rester ici. »

Il y eut un long moment de silence entre eux. Finalement Bilbon se lécha les lèvres et donna sa réponse d'une voix lente qui avertissait contre la mauvaise réponse.

« Est-ce que tu essayes sérieusement de me faire _culpabiliser_ pour rester ici ? En utilisant Esmeralda contre moi ?

\- Pas contre toi, insista Thorin. C'était juste une idée.

\- Qu'elle le reste, dit Bilbon en étrécissant les yeux. Je pars avec toi. Et Eru me vienne en aide, Esmeralda aussi. Essayer de laisser l'un de nous derrière n_e te s_ervira à rien, parce que seuls les hobbits connaissent le chemin le plus facile vers la Route Nord-Sud à part Gandalf, et je doute fort qu'il vous aide si nous ne venons pas. »

Il descendit du lit et se dirigea vers la porte. Il y marqua une pause et jeta un regard en arrière.

« Alors ? Demanda Bilbon impatiemment. Tu viens ou pas ? »

Thorin sentit son propre agacement monter.

« C'était seulement une suggestion, une idée, dit-il. »

Mahal, il fallait au moins qu'il _essaye._

« Pour me faire rester en arrière, contra Bilbon. Je sais pourquoi tu voulais vraiment que je reste en arrière, et ça n'avait rien à voir avec Esmeralda et tout à voir avec ta notion ridicule de me protéger.

\- Il fallait que j'essaye, dit Thorin, se sentant si frustré et effrayé qu'il ne savait pas s'il pourrait le supporter un moment de plus. Tu dois comprendre ça. »

Bilbon le contempla un moment, le visage impassible. Puis i_l h_ocha enfin la tête.

« Je comprends, dit-il doucement. Mais je viens quand même. Quelqu'un doit veiller sur _toi,_ aussi. »

Il ouvrit la porte et laissa Thorin debout là, ses doigts brûlant de juste attraper son mari et le remettre dans la pièce sous le couvre-lit, pour le protéger du monde extérieur et de ses dangers.

Dwalin pouvait protéger Thorin. Balin pouvait le protéger, aussi. Il n'avait pas besoin que Bilbon soit là pour le protéger. Non, Bilbon pourrait, _devrait,_ rester là. Mais Bilbon ne voulait pas, et où allait son mari, Thorin allait aussi.

Il quitta enfin la pièce, craignant que s'il regardait en arrière, il implorerait toujours d'avoir son époux et son époux seulement, et renoncerait à tout le reste pour ça.

(-)

La Comté était encore dans le brouillard le lendemain matin quand la compagnie partit. Le soleil ne s'était même pas encore levé, le ciel commençant juste à afficher les _chaude_s teintes rougeâtres qui couvriraient bientôt les collines. Aucun animal ne bougeait, les oiseaux commençaient à peine à chanter et prêter leurs cadences aux teintes matinales.

Ce qui ne voulait pas dire que Hobbitbourg n'était pas réveillé, car il l'était. Les hobbits étaient alignés le long de la ville et des chemins vers la Route Nord-Sud. Chacun, homme femme et enfant, se tenait silencieusement, les regardant partir. Ce fut seulement quand la compagnie les croisa qu'ils offrirent des sourires et des signes de la main et de discrets vœux de bonne chance. C'était contre tout ce que faisait typiquement un hobbit, car leurs adieux habituels impliquaient de la bière et des rires et des vœux exclamés.

Pourtant ce n'était pas si atypique des hobbits, dans un autre sens, car il y avait ici de la gentillesse, de la sincérité pour leur bonne santé. Les enfants apportaient des fleurs cueillies, les hobbits adultes amenaient des pâtisseries et de la viande qui dureraient quelques jours. C'était la compassion et la gratitude à leur maximum, et c'était un trait très typique des hobbits.

Aux bordures de la ville se tenaient des visages familiers. Hamfast et Adelard se tenaient sur le côté tandis que Tim était de l'autre côté avec sa femme et son fils. Au milieu de la route se dressait Lobélia, les cheveux libres autour de son visage comme la nuit de la bataille. Elle n'avait rien entre les mains sinon la promesse d'une poignée d'adieu. Même Dwalin accepta gravement sa poignée de mains sans réponse méprisante.

Quand elle offrit sa main à Bilbon, cependant, il ne la prit pas. À la place, il l'attira dans ses bras et la serra fort. Elle n'hésita pas à l'enlacer, ses doigts blancs tandis qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans son dos. Quand ils se séparèrent, il y avait une compréhension entre eux qu'elle n'avait jamais connue et que Bilbon avait souhaité qu'elle ne connaisse jamais.

Ils partirent alors, sans qu'une tête se retourne pour regarder la ville. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'ils atteignirent le sommet d'une colline venteuse au-dessus de Hobbitbourg qu'Esméralda s'arrêta. Sa main se porta à son côté, et elle saisit son urne. Elle ferma les yeux, sa peine évidente sur son visage. Sa sœur-elfe et son gentil nain vinrent à côté d'elle, mais ce fut seulement après avoir croisé le regard fort de son cousin qu'elle retira enfin le couvercle. Elle resta immobile un moment, contemplant profondément l'urne et les seuls restes de son ami.

Le vent soufflait sur eux tous, les cheveux fouettant leurs visages, et elle lança les cendres dans les airs. Ils volèrent dans la brise, montant dans le ciel et au-dessus des cimes des arbres. Ils restèrent tous debout un moment, certains offrant des bénédictions d'adieu silencieuses, d'autres gardant des souvenirs d'êtres aimés et perdus.

Ce fut ainsi que Saradoc Brandebouc rentra enfin chez lui. Et quand ses cendres ne furent plus visibles, Esmeralda replaça le couvercle sur l'urne et la déposa au pied d'un arbre, et la compagnie remonta sur leurs chevaux et reprirent la route.

(-)

Voilà, une fin de chapitre très joyeuse, n'est-ce pas ! N'oubliez pas que dans 2 semaines nous saurons enfin – disons, vous saurez enfin – qui est le fameux MCD de cette fic !


	15. Le Gué d'Isen

**Noooo Aime : Pour la défense de justelaura, il y a bien une Alice sur le chan et on est nombreuses à boire du thé parce que le thé c'est le bien. Le lapin c'était une blague, je sais plus à quel sujet, qu'on a faite sur le chan.**

**Si mes commentaires te plaisent tellement je vais tâcher d'en faire encore plus alors ! Tu n'as pas besoin de mettre en gras au fait, je lis tous tes commentaires au fur et à mesure de toute façon !**

**Haha et moi je traduis toujours avec quelque chose en fond, que ce soit de la musique ou une vidéo youtube... Ces derniers temps je me suis remise à écouter les chansons de Into the Woods (j'adore les comédies musicales)... et hier je suis tombée sur 'Everything Wrong with Into the Woods' par Cinemasins, j'étais pliée de rire...**

**Effectivement, avec ou sans enfants y a de quoi être reconnaissante quand quelqu'un sauve la vie de ton mari, je pense ! L'Isengard ne sera qu'un bref arrêt... avant la Moria ! Je ne crois pas que les personnages de Tolkien connaissent la bombe nucléaire, désolée de te le dire :p**

**Ta théorie est intéressante... disons que tu approches, mais c'est pas encore ça. (Oui je sais que je suis sadique à donner des réponses cryptiques comme ça)**

**Quand on reste 'à santé' ? Je ne connais pas cette expression ! (et je n'arrive pas à voir ce que tu as pu vouloir écrire à la place) Traduction ?**

**Haha je n'y pensais plus mais en effet, Ori compte comme un MC. Après est-ce que ce sera lui le MCD... Mystère et boule de gomme ! Encore 11 jours pour le savoir... Comme Thorin et Belladone, je déteste entendre craquer les os, je trouve ça sinistre !**

**Comme tu dis Thorin s'enfonce et s'enterre tout seul... Et il n'est pas près d'arrêter, malheureusement ! Va souvent y avoir des baffes qui vont se perdre...**

**justelaura : J'adore cette chanson de Bambi ! (Même si le film m'a fait pleurer quand j'étais gamine...) Le chan a connu bien pire que toi et No réunies, ne t'inquiète pas. On devrait vous supporter :p**

**Roh mais pourquoi perdre espoir, j'aimais tellement tes théories ! Ton correcteur est comme nous, il a trop regardé Sherlock. Vu que le MCD est au chapitre 18 et qu'on en est au 15, ça ne coûte rien de confirmer que oui, il sera dans la Moria. Hihi Gandalf le super-blanc, ça m'a fait penser à une pub de lessive ! Mais qui dit que ce sera lui qui mourra ?**

**Pour Dernwyn, réponse dans ce chapitre. Mais pour la reine, il va falloir attendre encore un peu pour savoir, désolée ! Tu as une obsession pour les chatons en ce moment on dirait... Moi c'est les lapins. Je veux avoir un lapin (et je peux pas pour l'instant parce que faut de l'argent) du coup je passe mon temps à chercher des noms, le meilleur type de litière/nourriture/cage de transport/etc...**

**Tu n'as pas fini de dire à Thorin d'arrêter de se torturer, malheureusement ! Tu dessines toi aussi ? Dans ce cas chiche de faire Bilbon avec des clochettes qui pendouillent dans ses cheveux, un air exaspéré sur le visage et Thorin à côté l'air hyper content de lui :p**

**Tu as tout à fait le droit de paniquer, en attendant voici le chapitre pour des nouvelles de Fili et ses énigmes !**

**Lectrice en herbe : Trois jours pour tout lire, félicitations on peut dire que c'est rapide ! Pour savoir qui va mourir, il faut encore attendre 11 jours, désolée ! Pour bien-aimé, dans les deux cas c'est la traduction de **_**bevoled**_**, mais je pense que dans le cas de Sauron et Azog c'est moins bien-aimé au sens 'amoureux' et plus au sens 'serviteur préféré'... Sinon tu as raison ce serait très creepy !**

**(-)**

**Chapitre 15 : Le Gué d'Isen**

**Résumé : Fili et sa petite compagnie atteignent l'Isengard, mais leurs jours à suivre, cachés derrière les voleurs, sont terminés.**

**(-)**

C'était une vue dont Fili se souvenait bien, même au bout de dix ans : l'Isengard, avec sa grande tour qui montait vers le ciel. Sauf que maintenant des arbres poussaient là où autrefois la terre avait été meurtrie et déchirée. La forêt commençait à revenir, et c'était une merveille à contempler. Il y avait les Montagnes Embrumées, s'arrêtant à ce qui avait autrefois été un mur, et autour de la base se trouvait la Forêt de Fangorn. Il se demanda brièvement où était Sylvebarbe, s'il s'occupait encore de ses arbres, s'il descendait en Isengard pour marcher parmi les petits arbres qui grandissaient encore.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait chez Fangorn qui le faisait se sentir comme un elfe ?

Les voleurs ne s'arrêtèrent pas en Isengard mais continuèrent au-delà, marchant sur certains des plus petits arbres et grommelant quand ils étaient forcés de contourner les plus grands.

« Je te parie qu'ils ne seraient pas aussi irrespectueux s'ils savaient exactement de quoi cette forêt à leur droite est capable, marmonna Kili à l'oreille de Fili. »

Fili ne pouvait qu'être d'accord. Il avait vu beaucoup de choses terribles et dangereuses dans sa vie, mais rien ne l'avait autant effrayé que_ Fangorn_. Les Cavaliers Noirs, les Nazgûl, avaient mis cette peur dans son cœur aussi. Mais Dernwyn avait tué leur chef et roi, toute seule.

Sa femme était capable de se défendre. Elle _l'était._ Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il voulait penser à elle en danger. Sa vie déjà courte n'avait pas besoin de l'être encore plus.

« Là, dit doucement Legolas. »

Il pointa du doigt une colline rocheuse. L'eau glissait le long des rochers, loin du flot qu'elle avait été dix ans plus tôt lorsque les Ents avaient détourné la rivière. C'était un léger courant désormais, et les voleurs montaient lentement vers la partie supérieure de la rivière. Fili ne pouvait voir qu'une portion de la rivière : le reste s'enroulait autour et _à_ travers les montagnes. Cela présentait aussi un problème.

« On ne pourra jamais traverser derrière eux sans être vus, dit Nori, pensant apparemment à la même chose que Fili. Pas sans entrer dans Fangorn, et je ne le suggère _pas._ »

Non, aussi amicaux que les arbres aient été à leur cause dix ans plus tôt, Fili ne s'imaginait pas qu'il serait sûr de s'aventurer dans la forêt maintenant.

« Nous serons prudents, c'est tout, dit-il. La colline n'est pas raide.

\- Non, mais il n'y a nulle part où se cacher, dit Kili. Ils nous verront en quelques secondes. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- On continue juste d'avancer de notre mieux, dit Fili. »

Kili pinça les lèvres mais acquiesça, et quand Legolas leur donna le signal, ils s'avancèrent, se cachant derrière les feuillages et les rochers et les arbres. Les restes de la Bataille de l'Isengard _é_taient encore visibles, dans un bouclier ou des morceaux de mur sur lesquels trébuchait Fili. Pour la majeure partie, cependant, la mousse avait caché ou détruit le reste. La forêt verte avait repris son dû, et la terre avait guéri.

Ils atteignirent finalement le stade où il n'y eut rien d'autre à faire : ils devaient escalader la colline rocheuse.

« Il n'y a pas d'autre route, dit Nori en secouant la tête. Nous devons prendre la colline.

\- Legolas ? Demanda Fili. »

Legolas jeta un regard en avant, puis secoua enfin la tête, l'air presque dégoûté de lui-même.

« Je ne vois rien. J'ai besoin d'atteindre le sommet pour mieux y voir. »

Rien d'autre à faire.

« Legolas, tu y vas en premier, Nori en dernier, dit-il. »

S'il y avait des ennuis, il voulait avoir son frère-elfe rapide devant lui et le nain au pied léger derrière eux. Ce qui, heureusement, plaçait Kili au milieu, où Fili pourrait le protéger de son mieux.

Il se fichait que son frère soit adulte et marié. Kili serait toujours Kee. Et ça voulait dire qu'il devait le protéger.

Des rochers glissèrent sous leurs pieds, même ceux de Legolas, tandis qu'ils montaient la petite colline. Fili grimaça à chaque chute de cailloux. Les voleurs étaient loin devant eux, mais peut-être pas assez loin pour que les bruits qu'ils faisaient leur échappent. Ils devaient arriver en haut et vite : moins ils feraient de bruit, mieux ça vaudrait.

Quand ils atteignirent le sommet, Fili jeta un regard autour de lui, mais ses yeux étaient avant tout fixés sur la vue devant lui. La rivière faisait des zigzags à travers les montagnes devant eux, et le seul moyen de descendre était dans le bosquet d'arbres qui formait une courbe autour de la colline. La route menait à un carré de terre sèche, terre recouverte par ailleurs d'herbe grasse qui poussait près de la rivière.

La seule chose que Fili ne voyait pas était les voleurs. Il jeta un œil à la pente descendante, la seule route sur laquelle ils auraient pu déplacer leurs charrettes.

« Où sont-ils ? Murmura-t-il ? »

Legolas fronça les sourcils, ses yeux bougeant rapidement partout.

« Je ne les vois pas, dit-il enfin – et Fili sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Je ne vois rien. »

Il sut ce qui allait se passer avant même que ça n'arrive. Cependant, il essaya de se jeter devant Kili et de tirer ses lames en même temps.

« Partez ! Cria-t-il. »

Puis les orques et les voleurs se déversèrent des arbres sur la pente, hurlant et faisant tournoyer leurs armes.

Deux orques tombèrent sous son épée, et quand un nain fonça sur lui, Fili se figea jusqu'à ce que le nain se tourne vers Kili. Kili, lui aussi, sembla incapable de se défendre, et le nain le fit soudain tomber par-dessus le bord vers la rivière plus bas.

« _Kee_ ! S'exclama Fili. »

Legolas ne regarda même pas, ne marqua pas de pause, se contenta de sauter à la suite de son frère. Éliminer le nain fut facile après cela.

Nori avait trois hommes sur lui, et la lame de Fili réduisit le nombre à deux. Enfin, un et demi, vraiment l'autre homme n'allait pas beaucoup se battre, avec un bras manquant comme ça. Un autre orque pensa à tort que Fili serait _une_ proie facile, et il lui prouva son erreur en levant ses deux lames pour le décapiter.

Mais ils n'allaient pas durer au sommet de la colline rocailleuse. Ils devaient descendre vers un terrain plus sûr aussi vite que possible. Un terrain plat et large, comme le carré de terre plus bas.

« Allez ! Cria Fili. »

Il attrapa Nori par la main et plongea sous les bras des hommes. Ils dévalèrent la pente et se slalomèrent entre les arbres, entendant lames et flèches voler autour d'eux. Ses yeux aperçurent la rivière et les rochers qui formaient presque un point de passage. Il pouvait sauter, de l'un à l'autre, et la rivière ne bougeait pas si vite même s'il se faisait prendre, et au nom de Mahal où était son frère ?

Là, il se faisait tirer sur la berge par Legolas. Le cœur de Fili s'arrêta dans sa poitrine, et sans Nori, il aurait raté son saut. Ils atterrirent de l'autre côté, durement, et une douleur traversa la hanche de Fili.

« Kee, haleta Fili. »

Nori le hissa sur ses pieds. Kili se secouait, bougeant déjà, et Fili devait se lever et bouger maintenant. Il se hissa sur ses pieds et leva ses lames, et pas une minute trop tôt.

Un homme poussa contre lui mais trouva la lame de Fili dans son ventre. Fili utilisa son autre lame pour le repousser et continua de se battre. Legolas avait déjà éliminé l'orque qui venait sur Fili, et il entendit l'elfe envoyer une autre flèche. Kili poussa un cri de guerre et tira ses propres flèches. Si Fili et Nori pouvaient juste les empêcher d'atteindre Legolas et Kili, ils pourraient défendre les archers jusqu'à ce que... jusqu'à ce que quoi ? Que les voleurs soient tous morts ?

Et d'autres continuaient d'arriver. Il ne se souvenait pas qu'ils aient été si nombreux. Sauf que ceux-là semblaient différents : ceux-là ressemblaient à des hommes dans des couleurs très différentes de celles qu'il se souvenait avoir suivies depuis des jours. Ils venaient de la rivière-

Des bateaux, Mahal, il y avait des _bateaux_, et ces gens étaient des-

« Corsaires ! Cria Legolas. »

Fili ignora la douleur dans sa jambe et continua de se battre. Kili et Legolas allaient se retrouver à court de flèches, au bout d'un moment. Nori tournoyait et se frayait un chemin avec sa lame fine, et ses petits couteaux en éliminaient beaucoup sans effort.

Mais ils étaient simplement trop nombreux. Fili avait espéré en avoir fini avec les voleurs à ce stade, et maintenant, maintenant les voleurs avaient des renforts. Ils n'allaient pas pouvoir soutenir l'assaut. Déjà il en_tenda_it la volée de flèches leur répondre depuis le navire, volée qui, jusqu'à présent, n'avait pas trouvé de cible. Mais étant donné que leur chance venait de tourner, Fili ne doutait pas que ce ne serait pas long avant que quelqu'un soit touché.

« Ils descendent des rochers ! Cria Nori. »

Et voilà leur couvert perdu. Il était temps de partir, mais il n'y avait nulle part où aller. Descendre la route ouverte qui menait on ne savait où et n'offrait aucune protection ? Monter dans les montagnes qui semblaient impossibles à escalader d'ici ? Dans les _arbres_ ? Ils ne pouvaient même pas retourner se cacher dans Fangorn, en supposant que la forêt le leur permette.

Un cri acéré monta derrière lui, et Fili prit le risque de regarder en arrière. Kili était à terre, ses cheveux mouillés pendant autour de lui, agrippant son ventre. Et Legolas avait été séparé de lui par plusieurs hommes. Le cœur de Fili s'arrêta.

« Kee ! Cria-t-il. »

Le tambourinement de chevaux en approche fut le seul avertisseme_nt_ qu'il reçut avant qu'un autre assaut ne soit sur lui. Des hommes et des nains sur des chevaux le dépassèrent, les coupant complètement de la rivière... et des Corsaires. Ce fut seulement alors qu'il réalisa qu'il y avait une elfe parmi eux, une elfe aux boucles auburn familières, et Fili aurait reconnu la voix menant la charge n'importe où.

_Thorin_.

Avec un cri Dwalin fut à côté de lui, abattant des Corsaires avec ses deux haches. Puis Ori fut là, le marteau de guerre envoyant voler plus d'un homme et d'un orque. Tauriel tranchait dans le cœur du combat, et Fili aperçut un éclair de ses oncles avant qu'ils ne soient enveloppés dans la bataille.

L'aide était là. D'une façon ou d'une autre_, ils _avaient été retrouvés, et l'aide était là.

Kili. Son esprit bondit vers son frère, et il jeta un regard en arrière, pour trouver Kili sur le sol, effondré. Sans vie. Il se précipita, ignorant la douleur dans sa jambe, poussant tout ce qui se mettait sur sa route pour juste _atteindre_ Kili. Legolas en faisait aut_ant, la_ peur son sur son visage une chose terrifiante à contempler. _Mahal, ne me prenez pas mon frère_, pensa-t-il désespérément, tranchant un nain quand il s'approcha trop. _Pitié, ne prenez pas Kili. Pitié._

Il était presque arrivé quand il se retrouva sur le dos. L'orque qui l'avait renversé semblait ravi à l'idée de prendre sa vie, et Fili l'informa du contraire en plaçant sa lame dans sa poitrine. Alors même qu'il s'ef_f_ondrait, cependant, un Corsaire était là, et il descendait sa lame bien trop vite pour que Fili_ puisse faire quoi que ce soit._

_Il_ s'était toujours demandé, quand tout serait fini, à quoi il penserait._ Ses enfants, Hildili et Holdred, lui _vinrent à l'esprit à cet instant. Sa mère, son frère qui était en train de mourir, ses oncles. Mais par-dessus tout, il vit Dernwyn et son sourire lumineux, son souffle frustré quand il l'embêtait, ses yeux humides quand il avait pris ses mains dans les siennes à leur mariage, son cri de rage quand elle abattait son épée de toutes ses forces.

La lame tomba, et le Corsaire fut jeté sur le côté. Fili cligna des yeux, le monde redevenant net.

Le Corsaire chargea de nouveau, mais le cri de colère familier fut de nouveau accompagné d'un autre coup rapide de sa lame, et le Corsaire tomba. Fili leva les yeux tandis qu'elle haletait et laissait tomber son épée à ses côtés.

« Ne touche _pas_ à mon mari, dit-elle au Corsaire en serrant les dents. »

Elle était là. Elle était vraiment là, et pas un fragment de son imagination. _Dernwyn était là_.

Une autre voix poussa un cri, et il vit Éomund charger à côté d'eux et abattre un orque. Dernwyn ne tarda pas à le relever, et elle eut un rire soulagé.

« Tu n'es pas blessé ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Non, dit-il bêtement. »

Puis il fut dans ses bras. Il la serra c_ont_re lui, trop stupéfait pour faire autre chose. Elle était là, sa belle Vierge du Bouclier, sa Dernwyn-

Sa femme. Sa femme humaine. Sa Dernwyn, là-de_hors, risquant sa_ vie loin de la sécurité d'Erebor. Il s'écarta, la peur et l'horreur le frappant si fort à l'estomac qu'il crut qu'il allait tomber.

« Fili ? Demanda-t-elle, le fixant avec inquiétude. Fili, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

\- _Kili_ ! »

Le bruit de la bataille diminuait, ne rendant que plus fort le cri d'agonie de Legolas, et un regard rapide lui montra que Gimli et Aragorn s'occupaient des derniers voleurs. Il se mit à courir vers l'endroit où se trouvait déjà Legolas, à genoux à côté de Kili. Son visage était celui de quelqu'un qui avait été éviscéré, et Fili fut incapable de respirer quand Legolas retourna Kili.

Kiligrogna. Fili ravala un sanglot, trop terrifié à l'idée qu'il imaginait seulement son frère vivant. Mais Kili bougeait, agrippant son ventre et clignant des yeux.

« Legolas, murmura-t-il. »

Legolas éloigna des cheveux mouillés de son visage. La rivière : ils étaient tombés dans la rivière, et il avait fallu plus qu'un petite dose de chance pour qu'ils soient encore ici tous les deux.

« Laissez-moi voir, Fili, dit Gandalf à mi-voix derrière lui. »

Fili s'écarta maladroitement du chemin et rentra droit dans quelqu'un d'autre, marmonnant immédiatement des excuses. Sauf que ce quelqu'un d'autre était Bilbon, et Fili s'accrocha à son oncle, encore trop stupéfait pour faire autre chose. Bilbon émit des sons doux et apaisants, lui caressant les cheveux comme le faisait sa mère.

« J'vais bien, réussit à dire Kili, avant de s'asseoir sous l'œil vigilant de Gandalf. J'ai pris un coup dans l'estomac, je n'arrivais pas à respirer. Je ne suis pas blessé, c'est promis.

\- Il semble que Kili a raison, dit Gandalf. »

Il le tapota dans le dos. Kili réussit à afficher un sourire.

« Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance d'être frappé avec le plat de la lame et non le bout. Je crains que nous vous aurions perdu, si ç'avait été le cas. »

A côté de Kili, Legolas donnait l'impression que Gandalf venait de le frapper. Il jeta un regard à Kili, qu'on aidait à remettre debout, puis se leva lui-même, avant de s'éloigner. Fili ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qu'il ressentait il éprouvait la même chose.

Il se força à se concentrer sur la compagnie qui se rassemblait autour d'eux. D'une façon ou d'une autre, ils étaient tous là, devant l'Isengard.

« Qu'est-ce que vous _faites_ là ? Demanda Fili en se tournant vers les autres. Comment nous avez-vous trouvé ?

\- Un petit orque a craché le morceau, dit Dwalin. Il y a autre chose que vous devez savoir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, autre chose ? Demanda Nori. »

Il se te_nait _à côté d'Ori, l'air beaucoup plus calme maintenant qu'il était de nouveau auprès de son frère. Fili ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard à son propre frère, qui semblait très bien se tenir debout, bien qu'il ait le visage un peu pâle.

« Ils attendent de l'or, ou ils en attendaient, jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Ils rançonnent Bilbon, dit Dernwyn, les surprenant tous. »

Son visage était sombre.

« Ils ont envoyé une demande de rançon, demandant que cinq charrettes d'or et Bilbon soient livrés ici aux Corsaires. Nous ne pouvions pas envoyer de corbeau c'est pour ça que je suis venue ici avec Éomund, pour vous trouver. »

Aragorn fronça les sourcils.

« Cinq charrettes, c'est minuscule, dit-il, et Dernwyn acquiesça.

\- Je sais. Comme je l'ai dit, c'est pour ça que je suis venue.

\- ça s'aligne avec ce qu'on sait, dit Bofur. Sauf qu'il y a plus que ça. »

Évidemment qu'il y avait plus. Parce que Fili n'avait pas assez mal à la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre ? Demanda Kili. »

Il jeta un regard à l'endroit où Legolas était parti, fronçant les sourcils jusqu'à ce qu'il voie l'elfe ramasser ses flèches.

« Et pourquoi est-ce qu'ils veulent Bilbon ?

\- Vengeance. Pour la chute du Mordor et de Sauron, expliqua Ori quand il ne reçut que des sourcils froncés. Il y a une femme qui dirige les voleurs, qui cherche le pouvoir, peut-être pour établir son propre royaume. »

Tandis que le reste du groupe essayait d'analyser ce qu'avait dit Ori, Balin annonça :

« Ils sont dans la Moria. Pour autant qu'on sache. »

La tête de Fili avait définitivement mal.

« La Moria ? Les Mines de la Moria ?

\- Oh, pour l'amour d'Eru, laissez-leur une minute, dit Bilbon en fusillant les autres du regard. »

Il garda Fili dans ses bras, et si près de son oncle, Fili put voir des cercles noirs sous ses yeux. Il avait l'air fatigué et complètement vidé, mais il avait aussi l'air un peu plus léger qu'avant.

« Des têtes pleines de cailloux, tous autant qu'ils sont, continua de marmonner Bilbon. »

Fili sourit malgré lui.

« Content de te voir, dit-il. »

Et il l'était, il était tellement content de tous les voir en un seul morceau. Bilbon leva les yeux et sourit.

« Content de te voir aussi. _Très_ content de te voir. Ton oncle a fait galoper le cheval si vite que j'ai cru que j'allais m'envoler. »

Thorin. Fili se retourna pour trouver son oncle et fut surpris de trouver Esmeralda ici, avec Bofur à ses côtés.

« Elle n'est pas restée ? Demanda-t-il. _»_

Puis il réalisa que si la Comté était perdue, elle n'aurait eu nulle part _où_ rester. Mahal, il n'avait pas envisagé cette option, qu'ils soient là parce que la Comté était perdue.

Mais Bilbon secouait déjà la tête devant l'expression de son visage.

« Non, tout va bien, personne n'est blessé. En fait nous avons trouvé très peu d'orques à Hobbitbourg, et ils ont été assez faciles à disper_se_r. Primula et Drogon, mes cousins, ils vont bien, et leur fille Élodie aussi. »

Une image de sa propre fille, Hildili, lui vint à l'esprit, et avec elle l'image de Dernwyn, chevauchant à son secours. Dernwyn était là et pas à Erebor, où elle était en sécurité. Pourquoi était-elle là ?

« Tu aurais dû envoyer un corbeau, se surprit-il à dire. »

Dernwyn, qui avait été occupée à saluer Bofur, se retourna en fronçant les sourcils.

« Comment étions-nous censés envoyer un corbeau ? Fili, la rançon laissait entendre qu'ils surveillaient de près Erebor, et nous ne savions même pas où vous étiez-

\- ça aurait été plus sûr que de venir ici, insista-t-il. Où sont Hildili et Holdred ?

\- En sécurité avec Dis, dit-elle. »

Il y avait une étincelle d'irritation dans son regard maintenant.

« Je n'allais pas te laisser sans défense, et comme j'ai pu le voir, tu avais désespérément besoin d'aide. J'ai eu raison de partir avec Éomund. »

Fili porta son regard noir sur Éomund, mais le jeune homme regardait très délibérément dans une autre direction.

« Oncle Thorin est venu, dit fermement Fili. Tu n'avais pas besoin de le faire. »

Les narines de Dernwyn se gonflèrent, lui rappelant tellement leur rencontre dix ans plus tôt, sauf que maintenant, maintenant il était tout aussi en colère. Elle n'aurait pas dû venir, elle n'aurait pas dû prendre le risque de traverser la Terre du Milieu pour le retrouver. À quoi avait-elle pensé ? Elle aurait pu tomber sur un plus grand groupe de voleurs, et bien que Fili et les autres aient été gravement en sous-nombre, ils étaient quand même quatre. Éomund et elle n'auraient été que deux.

« Si, j'avais besoin de le faire, dit Dernwyn à voix basse. On dirait que même au bout de dix ans, tu n'as toujours pas appris à _esquiver._ Alors quelqu'un qui sait le faire doit être là pour t'y aider. »

C'était des paroles de dispute, plus que Fili n'avait entendu de sa part auparavant, et il fit un pas en avant pour lui dire ce qu'il en pensait au juste quand Thorin s'interposa entre eux.

« Assez, aboya Thorin. Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça. Nous devons avancer.

\- Où ? Demanda Legolas. Vous avez évoqué la Moria.

\- La Moria, acquiesça Aragorn_. S_i nous voulons mettre fin à cette lutte de pouvoir, et finir le combat avant qu'il ne commence, frapper la Moria serait notre meilleur choix. Mais nous n'avons pas tous besoin d'y aller.

\- Bien : Dernwyn peut retourner à Erebor, dit Fili. »

Dernwyn lui lança un regard noir qui disait à quel point elle n'était pas amusé. Fili s'en fichait : il n'était pas particulièrement amusé non plus. Thorin, se rangeant étonnamment du côté de Fili, déclara :

« Bilbon et Esmeralda peuvent l'accompagner. »

A côté de Fili, Bilbon se raidit, et son autre oncle semblait tout aussi agacé que Dernwyn.

« Nous n'allons _pas_ l'accompagner. Nous allons tous à la Moria, apparemment, alors il faut qu'on bouge.

\- Je ne voudrais pas que tu y ailles sans arme-

\- Une bonne chose que j'aie Dard, alors, dit Bilbon. »

Il leva l'épée. Elle était propre et claire, ne brillait pas du tout, et il la glissa dans son fourreau avant de prendre Dernwyn par le _bra_s.

« Ton cheval et celui d'Éomund, je crois, seraient utiles, si vous êtes d'accord pour prendre d'autres cavaliers. La route vers la Moria est longue, j'en suis certain. »

Le silence qui tomba semblait gênant. Quoi qu'il se passe entre ses oncles, c'était manifestement un point de contention depuis un certain temps. Tout ce que Fili pouvait sentir était sa peur brûlant si fort sous sa peau qu'il voulait gratter ses bras et sa poitrine. Kili avait failli mourir, et Dernwyn, _sa_ Dernwyn, était ici et pas en sécurité. Son Oncle était manifestement en colère pour quelque chose et cherchait déraisonnablement à se disputer avec Bilbon. Comme si Bilbon allait retourner à Erebor.

Comme si Dernwyn allait retourner à Erebor, aussi. Et cela ne servit qu'à le hérisser de colère, son cœur tambourinant de peur. L'idée de la perdre, qu'elle soit blessée ou même mourante, pendait au-dessus de lui encore plus qu'avant. Il lui restait si peu de temps avec elle, _éta_it-ce trop demander qu'elle reste en sécurité pendant ce temps ?

Bientôt tout le monde fut sur un cheval, avec Bofur chevauchant devant Dernwyn et Nori avec Éomund. Bilbon était assis avec Thorin, le bras de son oncle serré autour de la taille du hobbit. Eh bien, au moins leur conflit était fini. Fili allait devoir trouver comment en faire autant avec Dernwyn.

Quand elle retournait à Erebor. Là, les choses iraient de nouveau bien.

(-)

Voilà ! Si vous avez envie de donner des baffes à Fili, vous en faites pas, moi aussi.


	16. Rupture

**Noooo Aime : J'avoue ça m'a fait un choc d'apprendre qu'il était mort... 2015 c'est l'hécatombe franchement ! Je propose de mettre ceux qui restent dans une chambre forte jusqu'au 1er janvier 2016... Parce qu'à ce rythme-là, les prochaines c'est JKR et Emma Watson !**

**Tu as vu j'en ai fait plus des commentaires ! Perso j'ai regretté que CinemaSins ne montre pas le passage où ils déchirent leur chemise ! Mais j'ai eu beau mourir de rire j'adore toujours ce film... Surtout le 'Was it wrong? Am I mad?' j'étais comme eux je répondais à chaque question en regardant le film. 'What was that? -I wish I knew! -Was it wrong? -Yes. - Am I mad? -Yes. -Is that all? -Yes. -Does he miss me? -No. - Was he suddenly getting bored with me? -Probably.'**

**Lol tu es sûre que tu veux pas faire tes reviews depuis ton PC ? Ça serait peut-être plus facile non ? Erf tu as eu de la chance pour Jurassic World moi la salle était pleine... Mais littéralement, c'était complet ! Heureusement que j'avais réservé...**

**C'est bien que Fili se souvienne que Dernwyn sait se défendre, mais apparemment il l'oublie aussitôt ! Vu sa réaction quand elle débarque... Ils sont pas maudits ils sont juste cons, je crois. J'avoue pour le piège les voleurs auraient pris le temps de laisser un panneau 'on vous tend une embuscade' que ça aurait été plus discret ! N'importe qui pouvait le voir venir... **

**Dernwyn n'est pas avec les Rohirrim, pour mémoire, il n'y a que Éomund qui l'accompagne, c'est plus discret ! Ton histoire de nid m'a tuée ! Les moules géantes aussi d'ailleurs !**

**(C'est bon les moules... J'ai hâte d'en manger cet été...)**

**La poêle avait de la gueule mais ça fait pas sérieux sur un champ de bataille quand même... Remarque ça donnerait peut-être un avantage, genre les adversaires sont tellement surpris de voir ça qu'ils font pas attention...**

**J'aime bien le nom que tu as inventé pour la maladie ! C'est tellement ça en plus... Je ne sais pas s'il y a des visages différents selon la mort, il faut demander à un médecin légiste ! (J'imagine la tête du médecin légiste à qui on pose vraiment la question... Genre tu entres dans la morgue, tu vas voir le légiste et tu lui demandes... En disant que c'est pour savoir si une fanfiction disait des bêtises ou pas...)**

**C'est vrai que le coup des têtes pleines de cailloux ça fait hyper affectueux en plus... Je cherche un exemple de comparaison mais je trouve rien, tant pis ! Non mais pour le coup de s'enterrer tout seul ils ont pas fini, que ce soit Thorin ou Fili...**

**Comme tu dis l'espoir fait vivre ! Et Fili va en avoir besoin parce que c'est pas en renvoyant Dernwyn à Erebor que tout va se régler comme par magie...**

**justelaura : En attendant de trouver des théories je te rappelle que tu as une question gratuite pour avoir laissé la cinquantième review ! Je confirme, la Moria = mort. Reste à savoir qui et comment...**

**Je ne dessine pas moi ! Je disais 'toi aussi' parce que Dame Marianne fait aussi du dessin, mais moi c'est pas mon truc... Je tricote par contre. Et je peins (des figurines). Et j'écris, bien sûr.**

**Je rejoins No, comment peut-on oublier les Ents ? Ils sont géniaux les Ents ! Sylvebarbe était leur allié, certes, mais parce que Saroumane s'en était pris aux arbres. Et rien ne dit qu'il ne s'est pas rendormi entre-temps. De toute façon il ne s'intéresserait pas aux affaires de la Compagnie cette fois...**

**Ne t'inquiète pas, Fili n'a pas fini de dire des bêtises... Tu sais que tu as attiré la poisse à Legolas en disant ça ? Je crois que même quand ils seront vieux et grisonnants, Fili cherchera encore à protéger son frère ! Ils ne sont pas trois mais quatre. Pour rappel :p**

**Ne t'inquiète pas personne ne va mourir avant le MCD. Enfin, personne de la fic – pour les lectrices je ne promets rien. Bien sûr, Thorin s'est transformé en elfe (de genre féminin en plus), et Bilbon est devenu un dragon ! (rigole pas y a des fics où Bilbon est un dragon)**

**Tu crois que y a le jeu du loto en Terre du Milieu ? **

**Tu vas me traiter de sadique, mais en traduisant le chapitre 15 j'ai regretté de vous avoir dit que c'était au 18 le MCD... L'effet aurait été encore plus fort si j'avais gardé ça pour moi xD Je ne sais plus quand Bilbon avait utilisé l'histoire des têtes de cailloux, mais je trouve ça trop mignon !**

**Tu as du mal à imaginer Bilbon monter avec quelqu'un d'autre que Thorin ? *descend quelques pages plus bas* Tu leur as porté la poisse, je te félicite. Et si tu penses qu'ils sont en froid maintenant... Tu n'as encore rien vu. Ah bah ça ils méritent tous les deux des claques on est bien d'accord !**

**Carrymaxwell : Oui, ils espèrent encore les renvoyer à Erebor, c'est dire s'ils se font des illusions... Et tu ne crois pas si bien dire en disant que hurler ne marcherait pas... **

**J'aime bien ta théorie sur la méchante ! (Je n'ai jamais confirmé qu'elle était de deux races. J'ai dit à justelaura qu'elle touchait quelque chose du doigt et tout le monde s'est jeté sur cette idée-là xD) Elle est vachement intéressante je trouve. **

**Ne t'inquiète pas pour les pavés, en jetant un œil aux reviews tu peux voir que justelaura et Noooo Aime en font de plus gros à chaque fois ! J'aime les pavés ! **

**Mais non mais je veux pas griller du tout moi ! C'est quoi cette obsession de vouloir me tuer ! Je rappelle que si je meurs, vous aurez jamais la suite... Donc vous saurez jamais qui est la méchante, et ce qu'elle veut, et comment elle a rassemblé tant de monde !**

**Julindy : Erf niveau psychologique j'ai bien peur que ça ne dure encore un bon moment... L'auteur aime torturer mentalement ses personnages. Merci pour ta review !**

**(-)**

**Chapitre 16 : Rupture **

**Résumé : Alors même qu'ils viennent de se retrouver, la compagnie commence à se fracturer, un par un.**

(-)

Tout semblait si étrange. Les montagnes étaient parfaitement normales, se dressant hautes au-dessus d'eux avec le soleil les traversant tous les jours. L'air était propre, les oiseaux volaient au-dessus de leurs têtes, et franchement, leurs cœurs étaient légers. Enfin, auraient dû être légers. Ils avaient sauvé la Comté, après tout, sauvé tous les hobbits et déjoué le plan des orques de prendre Bilbon pour une demande de rançon.

Sauf que leurs cœurs n'étaient pas légers, et que rien n'allait bien. Le nuage de colère au-dessus de Fili et Dernwyn était presque palpable. Le pauvre Éomund avait l'air de ne pas vouloir être près d'eux quand ça exploserait, et même Legolas se comportait bizarrement, plus éloigné que Bilbon ne l'avait jamais vu. Pourtant il restait à côté de Kili, comme incapable d'être ailleurs.

Thorin, aussi, restait à côté de Bilbon. Enfin, derrière Bilbon sur le cheval, en tout cas. Mais ça semblait mal, comme s'il voulait être là mais ne voulait pas du tout être là en même temps. Bilbon ressentait à peu près la même chose : il voulait peut-être chevaucher avec quelqu'un d'autre pendant un moment, mais voulait rester à côté de Thorin en même temps.

Combien de fois Thorin allait-il lui demander de retourner à Erebor ? Il savait manier son épée, il savait se défendre, et oui, peut-être qu'il était un peu plus lent parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir, mais en quoi ses cauchemars étaient-ils sa faute, au juste ? Il obtenait du sommeil maintenant, et il n'avait pas fait de cauchemar depuis la Comté. Alors Thorin pouvait emmener son idée totalement _ridicule _ailleurs. Bilbon n'en voulait pas.

Il ne pouvait pas protéger Thorin s'il était à Erebor. Et avec tous les cauchemars qu'il avait faits pendant la route vers la Comté, ça ne le rendait que plus déterminé de rester aux côtés de son mari. Penser à Thorin, froid et mort en train de se vider de son sang devant lui, était plus que Bilbon ne pouvait en supporter. Non, il n'allait pas l_aisser Thorin_.

Non que Thorin allait accepter ça, pas après la dernière bataille. Les orques étaient une chose, car c'étaient des monstres et de viles créatures qui ne semaient que la destruction si on les laissait faire. Mais les nains ? Et les hommes ? Même aussi tordus et méchants qu'ils aient été, Bilbon tenait la plupart des nains et des hommes en haute estime. Ils avaient une famille, ils avaient des amis. Prendre une vie... il n'avait pas été capable de le faire. Ça l'avait rendu malade et il ne s'était souvenu que trop clairement de quand il avait accidentellement fait tomber Gollum dans les flammes. Alors il avait blessé à la place, aidant où il le pouvait, et laissant le coup final aux autres qui étaient plus habitués au combat.

Il n'avait pas encore pris la vie d'un nain ou d'un homme, et il n'avait pas l'intention de commencer maintenant.

Thorin le savait, évidemment : la lame de Bilbon avait été trop propre. Et ça secouait manifestement son mari, à en juger par sa tentative d'envoyer Bilbon au loin – _encore._

Les montagnes à côté d'eux étaient quand même belles, cela dit. Bilbon soupira et essaya de trouver la paix qu'il avait ressentie à Cul-de-Sac avec Thorin. Juste son mari, allongé à côté de lui sur son lit, ses cheveux longs pendant de telle façon que Bilbon avait été tenté d'y passer les doigts. Il se sentait si loin de ça maintenant, comme si Thorin était à des centaines de kilomètres au lieu de juste derrière lui sur le cheval.

Il se sentirait tellement mieux quand les voleurs seraient _partis._ Ils pourraient reprendre la Moria, peut-être Kili et Dwalin avaient tous les deux mentionnés l'occasion de_ nett_oyer la montagne comme ils l'avaient fait pour Erebor. Eh bien, si c'était le cas, ils auraient besoin d'un cambrioleur, mais franchement, Bilbon aurait été content de laisser les voleurs avoir la Moria s'il pouvait avoir la paix. Il voulait juste la _paix._

Gandalf commença à parler, tirant Bilbon de ses pensées tumultueuses.

« Nous sommes à environ une journée de la Moria maintenant, dit-il. Nous avons l'option de passer par-dessus la montagne et de retourner à Erebor pour leve_r_ des troupes, ou nous pouvons prendre la porte inférieure pour entrer dans la Moria. La décision doit être prise maintenant. »

Bilbon fronça les sourcils. Gandalf avait l'air... presque anxieux. Ce n'étaient que des voleurs, et bien que la femme soit une mystérieuse inconnue, elle ne pouvait pas être déjà assez puissante pour justifi_er qu_e Gandalf soit aussi méfiant. Avant que Bilbon ne puisse poser de question, cependant, Thorin déclara :

« La porte vers la Moria est notre meilleure option. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre plus de temps. Si nous devons frapper, nous devons avancer maintenant. »

Il marqua une pause.

« D'autres pourraient, peut-être, retourner à Erebor pour lever des troupes. »

Bilbon devait l'admettre, la tentative avait été bonne. Cependant, personne ne mordit à l'hameçon.

« On dirait qu'on y va tous, alors, dit Bilbon. »

Il essaya de faire un sourire à Thorin. Thorin, pour sa part, tenta de lui en offrir un en retour, mais son sourire vacilla et retomba dans un silence sombre.

Quand ils auraient fini en Moria, peut-être qu'ils pourraient discuter _pourquoi_ au juste Thorin insistait tellement pour que Bilbon soit envoyé au loin pour rester en arrière. C'était bien plus qu'une simple mesure de protection.

Ils installèrent le camp le long de la montagne, les branches des arbres les protégeant d'yeux indésirables. Bofur démarra un feu, sous l'œil vigilant de Gandalf, et bientôt la discussion devint presque joyeuse. Cela rappela tellement à Bilbon le voyage vers Erebor, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Même Fili et Dernwyn n'étaient plus aussi glacials l'un avec l'autre, la bonne humeur des autres les avait détendus et ils pouvaient presque se parler sans s'énerver.

Kili resta près du feu, séparé de Legolas, et cela fit froncer les sourcils à Bilbon. L'elfe était sur le côté, s'occupant des chevaux, le regard distant. On aurait dit qu'il avait été gravement blessé et essayait désespérément de surmonter ça, mais Bilbon ne trouva aucune blessure sur lui, ne réussit à trouver aucun endroit qu'il berce ou favorise. Kili l'observa jusqu'à ce qu'il soit clair que Legolas s'installait avec les chevaux, puis se retourna avec réticence pour parler avec Ori et Nori. Comme s'il sentait que Kili ne l'observait plus, Legolas se retourna et le regarda, et il y avait une forte douleur dans ses yeux que Bilbon ne comprit pas.

Que s'était-il passé pendant qu'ils s'étaient séparés ?

Une seule façon de le découvrir. Bilbon se dirigea vers l'endroit où Fili était assis, séparé de Dernwyn par Bofur et Balin.

« ça va mieux ? Demanda-t-il en désignant la jambe de Fili.

\- Je peux marcher avec, et je peux certainement chevaucher avec, lui dit Fili. Ce n'est pas si mal.

\- Tant mieux. Est-ce que, euh, quelqu'un d'autre est blessé ? Comme Legolas ? »

Fili fronça les sourcils mais secoua la tête, écrasant immédiatement les espoirs de Bilbon que ce soit, effectivement, quelque chose d'aussi simple que ça.

« Non, il va bien, pour autant que je sache.

\- Il n'est rien arrivé pendant que vous suiviez les voleurs ?

\- Non. On les a suivis pendant des jours et des jours, mais il n'est vraiment rien arrivé jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez tous. Ce dont je suis très reconnaissant, d'ailleurs.

\- Un Sacquet n'est jamais en retard, dit Bilbon. »

Les lèvres de Fili osèrent se retrousser sur un sourire.

« Un magicien non plus, d'après ce que j'ai compris. Vous arrivez toujours précisément quand vous en avez l'intention. »

Oui, Gandalf avait tendance à faire ça. Le magicien avait encore l'air pensif, mais il parlait avec Aragorn et Thorin, et aucun d'eux n'avait l'air particulièrement heureux. Ils prévoyaient ce qu'ils feraient au juste quand ils atteindraient la Moria, sans doute. Bilbon se secoua et se retourna vers son neveu.

« Quelque chose comme ça. Tu es sûr que rien n'est arrivé.

\- Rien. Honnêtement, c'était ennuyeux, la plupart du temps. Legolas et Kili n'arrêtaient pas de se sourire, ce qui devient vite lassant, je peux te le dire, et Nori n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de me faire les poches pour s'entraîner. »

Alors quoi qu'il soit arrivé entre Legolas et Kili, était aussi arrivé au Gué d'Isen. Bilbon commençait à croire que leur réunion avait été maudite, car personne ne semblait terriblement heureux sur le moment, et ce depuis l'Isengard. Fili jetait toujours des regards de côté à Dernwyn, ses vibrations d'anxiété et de frustration ressenties presque physiquement. Dernwyn semblait à peu près dans le même état. Kili jetait des regards d'inquiétude à son mari quand Legolas ne regardait pas, et Legolas à son tour regardait presque douloureusement Kili.

Et puis il y avait Thorin.

Il n'y avait qu'une façon de commencer à arranger ce qui se passait, et Bilbon décida sur-le-champ de ne pas attendre jusqu'à après la Moria pour parler à Thorin. Il pouvait tout aussi facilement l'attraper maintenant qu'il le pourrait plus tard, et au moins il aurait des réponses. Il s'excusa auprès de Fili quand Aragorn, Thorin et Gandalf se séparèrent, et Bilbon vint immédiatement se placer devant son mari. Les yeux de Thorin étaient sombres et troublés, et tout ce que Bilbon voulait faire était passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux et arranger les choses.

À la place il offrit un petit sourire, et vit une partie des nuages disparaître des yeux de Thorin.

« Est-ce que Gandalf avait autre chose que des énigmes à vous dire ? Demanda-t-il. »

Les lèvres de Thorin se retroussèrent, et Bilbon réussit à garder son sourire de victoire pour lui-même.

« Pour une fois, oui. Il semble très inquiet au sujet de la Moria et du fait d'y entrer, mais il est d'accord sur le fait que nous devons y aller. Nous nous coucherons tôt ce soir et avec un peu de chance nous atteindrons les portes avant la tombée de la nuit. »

Une idée lui vint à l'esprit, et Bilbon faillit se maudire. La Moria contenait d'assez mauvais souvenirs pour les nains, mais Thorin avait perdu non seulement son grand-père et son roi, mais aussi son frère, Frerin. Pas étonnant qu'il soit si sensible dernièrement.

« Ce n'est pas là que tu t'es battu, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il à mi-voix. Cette porte où nous allons ? »

Thorin cligna des yeux.

« Non, ce n'est pas là. L'endroit auquel tu penses est... ailleurs. »

Son regard tomba, et Bilbon leva le bras pour lui prendre la main. Il y avait être agacé par une attitude surprotectrice, et il y avait accepter que certaines choses fassent peur.

« Cette fois dans la Moria sera mieux, assura-t-il. »

Thorin croisa son regard, et Bilbon sourit.

« Je te le promets. Nous sommes tous capables de nous battre, nous pouvons tous nous défendre. Même la petite Essé : tu aurais dû la voir dans la Comté, à agiter une pelle. »

Elle avait fait une vision effrayante, se jetant dans la mêlée avec un cri et frappant chaque orque qu'elle voyait sur la tête.

Sauf que ses paroles douces et sa plaisanterie n'allégèrent pas la tension de Thorin : en fait, cela l'empira.

« Je serais plus assuré de cela si je savais que tu étais en sécurité, dit-il. »

Bilbon resserra sa prise en guise d'avertissement. _Je ne te laisserai pas, Thorin Écu-de-Chêne_.

« Ma chance dans la Moria est déjà assez pauvre savoir que tu es en sécurité-

\- Je ne vais pas rentrer, dit Bilbon d'un ton mordant, soudain très en colère. »

Son cauchemar revint à l'avant de son esprit, et ce fut tout ce qu'il put voir, pendant un moment : Thorin mort devant lui, Fili et Kili sans vie à ses côtés. Cela ne fit qu'ajouter à sa frustration.

« Je reste, et c'est définitif. »

Thorin étr_écit les yeux._

_« Nous avons sauvé la Comté __;_ la Moria n'est qu'une mission de reconnaissance, et rien de plus. Tu serais plus utile à Erebor-

\- La Moria n'est pas 'une mission de reconnaissance' et tu le sais ! »

Bilbon déglutit et réalisa que presque tout le monde les regardait maintenant. Le tact était la meilleure option ici. Le tact était absolument la meilleure option ici. Il essaya à nouveau.

« Nous nous sommes aventurés dans des situations plus dangereuses sans problèmes, et je t'ai beaucoup aidé dans le passé.

\- Tu m'as toujours plus aidé que tu ne le sais, dit Thorin – et le compliment aurait été meilleur s'il n'avait pas eu l'air si furieux. Mais tu continuerais d'être utile à Erebor aussi.

\- Je viens avec toi, dit Bilbon. »

Il laissa tomber toute sorte de tactique parce que Thorin ne l'écoutait pas. Thorin était simplement Thorin, et s'énervait pour des bêtises et Bilbon en avait _assez_.

« Je ne vais pas te laisser !

\- Je te demande _une simple chose_, c'est tout ! Cria Thorin. Tu n'es pas stupide, tu _sais_ qu'il y a du danger, et je te demande en tant que mari _et_ en tant que roi de prendre ta famille et de retourner à la montagne !

\- Si tu crois que je vais me laisser dissuader si facilement, tu te mets le doigt dan_s-_

_\- J'a_i _fait un vœu_ ! Hurla Thorin, à deux doigts du ru_gissement, et Bilbon_ s'arrêta. J'ai fait le vœu de te suivre, d'être tou_jour_s à tes côtés pour pouvoir te protéger, et je ne vais _pas_ rompre ce vœu maintenant.

\- Tu étais content de me laisser en arrière il y a deux secondes-

\- Parce que c'est la seule façon dont je peux êtr_e sûr que _tu seras en sécurité ! Si tu viens plus loin avec moi, je ne _peux pas_ ! »

Et c'était à ça que tout se résumait : Thorin qui avait besoin de savoir que Bilbon_ é_tait en sécurité. Ça soulageait une partie de lui, il n'y avait pas de doute. Mais ça enflammait une autre partie de lui, réchauffant ses joues d'humiliation et de rage de se faire _ordo__nner__ c_omme un enfant de rentrer à la maison parce qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre soin de lui-même.

« Tu crois vraiment que je ne peux pas m'occuper de moi ? Siffla Bilbon. Tu _sais_ que je peux.

\- Le trou d'air- »

Oh pour l'amour d'Eru, bien _sûr_ c'était au sujet de ce fichu trou d'air deux ans plus tôt.

« C'était un problème d'_une fois_ qui exigeait une réaction immédiate ! Je m'en suis sorti avec des blessures minimes-

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû _être__ blessé_-

\- _Des blessures minimes_ qui auraient pu être bien pires mais ne l'ont pas été. Que serait-il arrivé à Hildili si je n'étais pas _allé_ avec elle ? Est-ce que vous l'auriez jamais trouvé_e ? J'ét_ais assez petit, je rentrais dans le petit tunnel, je l'ai trouvée et pro_tégée ju_squ'à ce que vous arriviez tous. »

A chaque mot, Bilbon observa le visage de Thorin devenir de plus en p_lus _rouge. Ses p_oings étaient _serrés si fort qu'ils étaient presque blancs, et il avait l'air plus en colère qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des années. Bilbon pinça les lèvres.

« Tu ne me laisseras pas en arrière, insista-t-il, refusant de céder. Je _viens_ avec toi, je ne vais _pas_ repartir. Je peux m'occuper de moi-même, tu viens de voir que je me suis débrouillé dans la dernière bataille-

\- Tu n'as pas tué un seul d'entre eux, gronda Thorin. Tu as blessé mais tu n'as pas pris une vie. »

La seule idée retournait l'estomac de Bilbon, et Thorin _savait_ ça, il _savait_ quels cauchemars venaient encore, de Gollum poussé par-dessus le bord par les deux propres mains de _Bilbon_, et pourtant il_ se_ servait de ça comme excuse, maintenant ? C'était comme du sel versé dans une blessure et enfoncé profondément, et Bilbon força sa peine à nourrir sa colère.

« Il y avait assez d'autres gens pour tuer, tu _sais_ ce que je ressens-

\- C'est _exactement_ ce que je veux dire ! Cria Thorin. Même si ta vie en dépendait, tu refuserais de porter le coup final.

\- Je pourrais juste-

\- Mon travail est de te protéger d_e _tout mal, _et e_n ce moment, ça veut dire te renvoyer à Erebor.

\- Je ne vais _pas_-

\- Tu défierais ce que tu m'as promis il y a dix ans ? Cria Thorin. »

Bilbon s'arrêta. Thorin agrippa sa tresse de mariage et désigna la perle, la perle pour laquelle Bilbon avait travaillé dans la forge.

« Tu m'as dit que j'étais ton protecteur, to_n dé_fenseur, que tu me fai_sais co_nfiance pour veiller sur toi. Et maintenant tu me refuses et tu me dis que ça ne signifie rien ? »

Cela ne lui aurait pas fait plus mal si Thorin l'avait simplement frappé. Autour d'eux, le camp était devenu silencieux. Thorin sembla so_u_dain figé, les yeux écarquillés de choc devant ses propres mots. Le nain ressemblait à une statue, incapable de bouger, des remords tacites dans le regard. Bilbon sentit sa main se tendre vers sa propre perle de mariage, son réconfort, son unique vérité à laquelle il pouvait toujours s'accrocher. Il arrêta sa main avant qu'elle n'atteigne la perle et referma son poing sur le vide à la place. Sa main s'abaissa à son côté d'un seul geste, l'action ferme et précise.

Non. Il n'y avait pas de réconfort à trouver dans son mariage, pas maintenant. Pas si Thorin croyait vraiment qu'il avait si peu d'estime pour ses vœux. Comment leur dispute avait-elle tourné à cela ?

Il ne pouvait pas croiser le regard de Thorin. Il marcha en direction de son sac, installé à côté de celui de Thorin. Il le déplaça rapidement de l'autre côté du camp, à côté de celui d'Esmeralda. Là où ç'avait autrefois été fait pour le bien d'Esmeralda et accepté par Thorin comme Bilbon, maintenant c'était une façon d'éviter de devoir dormir à côté de son mari. Personne ne bougea tandis qu'il sortait son sac de couchage et l'étendait au sol avec des mouvements saccadés. Alors seulement il s'allongea, sa couverture remontée près de ses oreilles. Il fixa son regard vers la ligne des arbres et refusa d'admettre que des larmes brûlaient dans ses yeux.

S'il avait seulement regardé en arrière, il aurait vu son mari debout en train de fixer, stupéfait, la masse recroquevillée qu'était Bilbon.

Le feu dut finalement être attisé, et Ori s'avança avec hésitation pour le faire. Les autres commencèrent à bouger, toujours silencieux, hésitant encore à dire ou faire ce qu'il ne fallait pas. Pas après ce dont ils avaient été témoins. Bilbon garda son regard droit devant lui, déterminé à ne pas écouter les pas lourds de son mari.

Il était aussi déterminé à ne pas essuyer les larmes tandis qu'elles coulaient sur son visage.

La nuit se poursuivit bien trop longtemps, et quand il trouva enfin le sommeil, il fut rempli d'horribles images de Bilbon poussant Gollum par-dessus le bord dans les flammes, seulement pour réaliser que c'était Thorin qu'il y avait envoyé. Se réveiller ne servit qu'à lui faire souhaiter la chaleur de l'étreinte de son mari. Il supposa que, peut-être, il rejoindrait Thorin demain. Juste une nuit, cette nuit, sans lui.

Mais le lendemain fut passé dans le silence et la misère. Ils chevauchèrent dans les montagnes, Bilbon avec Fili et Dwalin avec Thorin. L'air était chaud et humide, et ça en aurait valu la peine s'il avait été à côté de Thorin. Peut-être s'il avait pu prononcer ses propres excuses, entendre des excuses de Thorin. Peut-être s'il ne s'était pas senti aussi seul et condamné, s'il n'avait pas eu si peur de réellement parler à Thorin, au risque de commencer une autre dispute.

Aucun ne parla. Et la journée continua.

(-)

« Je ne peux plus supporter ça. »

Legolas hocha la tête. Kili pinça les lèvres.

« Fili et Dernwyn se parlent à peine, mais au moins ils se _parlent_. Bilbon et Thorin ne parlent pas du tout ! Ils ne veulent même pas se _regarder_ ! »

Il reçut un autre hochement de tête, mais pas de réponse. Fronçant les sourcils, Kili regarda son mari.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il. »

Legolas hocha la tête mais une fois de plus ne dit rien.

Kili en avait complètement fini avec sa famille et ses amis et tout le monde. Mahal, il voulait être à la maison.

Ils auraient dû être en train de faire la fête, pas dehors dans les bois menant aux montagnes,_ am_ers et silencieux. Ils avaient sauvé la Comté, ils allaient s'occuper des voleurs _et p_eut-être même reprendre leur ancien foyer ancestral. Ils auraient dû se réjouir, pas... pas se disputer ou se parler de façon saccadée, de peur de dire ce qu'il ne fallait pas.

Il y avait quelque chose de si _mal_ avec Bilbon et Thorin en conflit. Thorin n'avait pas voulu dire ce qu'il avait dit, et tout le monde le savait, mais l'air de pure _trahison_ qui avait traversé le visage de Bilbon avait rendu évident qu'il était trop tard pour le reprendre. La tentative avortée de saisir sa perle avait placé une expression terrible sur le visage de Thorin, aussi, et quand Bilbon avait éloigné son sac de couchage de celui de Thorin, la douleur sur leurs deux visages avait pratiquement tué Kili.

Fili et Dernwyn en colè_re l'_un contre l'autre était, au moins, presque familier. Ils s'étaient disputés et fusillés du regard quand ils s'étaient rencontrés, aussi. I_l pouvai_t prétendre en tirer du réconfort.

Mais maintenant Legolas s'éloignait lentement de lui, et sans son réconfort, Kili se sentait perdu et à la dérive. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait _pas_ chez tout le monde ?

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et s'appuya un peu plus contre Legolas. Son mari ne sembla pas le remarquer, ou s'il le fit, au moins il ne recula pas. C'était une amélioration, supposa-t-il.

« Est-ce que tu es déjà allé dans la Moria ?

\- Non, dit doucement Legolas. J'ai seulement entendu parler de sa chute et de son infortune. »

Eh bien, au moins il parlait à Kili. Une autre amélioration. En_coura_gé, Kili lui jeta un regard et sourit.

« Je ne suis pas inquiet, dit-il. On les a eus à la rivière, et on peut les avoir ici dans la Moria. »

Il trouva la main de Legolas sur les rênes et l'agrippa dans la sienne.

« Toi et moi, dit-il. On pourrait les avoir. Enfin, si Gimli nous en laisse quelques-uns. »

Legolas offrit un sourire qui avait presque l'air fragile. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, quelque chose qui n'allait vraiment pas, et Kili n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment arranger ça.

« Tu, hum, tu me le dirais, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Kili, presque dans un murmure. Si quelque chose n'allait pas ?

\- Je le ferais, dit Legolas. »

Mais il avait toujours l'air tellement perdu. Quoi que ce soit, Legolas ne pouvait manifestement pas y mettre des mots. Alors Kili garda sa main dans la sienne et s'appuya contre Legolas, pour offrir le réconfort qu'il pouvait. _Je suis là, Legolas. Et je ne vais pas te laisser._

Legolas prit une grande respiration, puis une autre, puis se calma enfin, la tension traversant son corps. Quand Legolas déplaça les rênes du cheval, la main de Kili glissa, sans prise mutuelle pour la garder en p_lace. Il posa les mains sur ses cuisses, détestant les montagnes, détestant la Moria, à chaque pas. Aucun d'entre eux n'était heureux, et il se demanda si c'était ce qui troublait Legolas. S'il pouvait sentir la distance et la colère et la douleur qui murmuraient à travers le groupe. Peut-être que Legolas pouvait les sentir et ne pouvait pas y échapper._

Il s'appuya plus fermement contre Legolas, un poids solide et sûr.

« Je t'aime, murmura-t-il. »

Il y eut une pause, et enfin, _enfin_, Legolas se pencha en avant pour déposer un long baiser au sommet de sa tête.

« Et moi, toi, souffla-t-il. »

Cela, Kili n'en avait pas douté, tout comme il savait que Fili aimait Dernwyn et que Thorin aimait Bilbon. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se blesser avec leurs paroles, ou qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se détester de temps en temps. C'était juste frustrant de le voir et de ne pouvoir rien dire.

Au moins il avait Legolas.

« Les mines sont proches, appela Gandalf à l'autre bout du groupe, attirant l'attention de Kili_. Je_ conseille de laisser les chevaux ici, pour qu'ils rentrent chez eux. Ils ne peuvent nous suivre dans la prochaine partie de notre voyage.

\- Est-ce qu'ils trouveront leur chemin ? Demanda Esmeralda devant eux. »

Kili sourit, enfin content de trouver _quelqu'un_ prêt à avoir une conversation normale.

« Oui, en fait ils connaissent le chemin de retour vers Erebor. Nous pourrions nous endormir sur nos chevaux et être à la maison avant que quelqu'un ne le sache, grâce à eux. »

Gandalf toussa.

« En tant que quelqu'un qui a dormi sur un cheval pendant qu'il galopait, je peux vous assurer que ce n'est _pas_ une façon souhaitable de voyager. »

Aragorn baissa la tête pour dissimuler un sourire, et Kili prit une respiration, _puis un_e autre. Des sourires et des plaisanteries partout : les choses allaient mieux de minute en minute.

« Bien sûr que non, dit Gimli. »

Il semblait impatient de rejoindre la conversation qui serait source de bruit. Tout était mieux que le silence misérable qui s'était abattu sur eux.

« On manque_ to_us les orques comme ça ! Non, vaut mieux être réveillé pour trouver des orques.

\- Au Rohan, nous apprenons à un très jeune âge à devenir alerte et manier notre lame au plus petit bruit, dit Dernwyn. »

Elle posa sa main sur le pommeau de son épée, et évita très délibérément de regarder Fili. Fili refusa également de la regarder. Kili sentit son cœur s'enfoncer à nouveau devant ce misérable silence qui menaçait de revenir. Il détestait tellement ça, et pourtant il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire à ce sujet. Il semblait que chaque sujet soit hors-limites.

Aragorn, cependant, observait de près Dernwyn.

« Est-ce que votre lame est neuve ? Demanda-t-il. Car je ne l'ai jamais vue auparavant. Comment l'avez-vous eue ? »

Dernwyn fronça les sourcils.

« C'est la lame que j'ai toujours eue. C'était celle de mon père, et celle de son père avant lui. »

Elle jeta un regard au pommeau, comme le faisaient maintenant beaucoup d'autres, puis leva de nouveau les yeux vers Aragorn.

« Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle. Est-ce qu'il y a un problème avec elle ?

\- Non, lui assura Aragorn. Il n'y a rien de mal avec la lame. Son pommeau me rappelle simplement une autre épée que j'ai vue un jour. Je m'étais demandé si c'était la même, mais la vôtre est un héritage de famille. Elle vous a manifestement bien défendue jusqu'ici j'espère qu'elle continuera de vous protéger ainsi que vos êtres aimés. »

Il était clair qu'Aragorn était un roi, pas seulement dans ses actes mais aussi dans ses mots. Il maniait les mots comme Bilbon : clairement et avec l'intention ni de dissuader ni de causer du désarroi. Il était doué pour ça, et Kili fut reconnaissant quand Dernwyn se rassit avec un hochement de tête, et même Fili en fit autant depuis son cheval.

« Est-ce loin dans les montagnes ? Demanda Éomund, osant enfin parler. »

Kili aurait ri de l'air réticent sur son visage si la force oppressive du silence n'était pas revenue.

« Non, pas loin, dit Gandalf. »

Il s'arrêta et sauta de son cheval. Tout le monde descendit et ôtèrent leurs sacs de leurs montures. Ori se tenait près de Nori et Dwalin, regardant anxieusement les autres. Moins anxieux, corrigea Kili mentalement, et plutôt frustré. Il avait l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose, mais regarda ensuite Thorin et Fili et changea manifestement d'avis. Kili ne lui en voulait pas.

Dernwyn et Tauriel semblèrent avoir le plus de mal à laisser partir leurs chevaux, mais au bout d'un moment tous les chevaux furent reconduits sur le chemin. Ils suivirent tous les uns derrière les autres, et Kili observa jusqu'à ce que le premier cheval se tourne vers l'est. Ils rentreraient chez eux sans danger, il en était sûr. Et cela valait mieux que de leur faire escalader la forte pente à laquelle la compagnie faisait maintenant face. Elle n'avait pas l'air particulièrement invitante, et avec son estomac encore tendre après la dernière bataille – mais heureusement pas ouvert, il préférait tendre à tranché – elle n'avait pas l'air attirante.

Il commença à monter à la suite des autres, enviant la grâce tranquille de Tauriel qui lui permit d'atteindre rapidement le sommet. Kili jeta un œil autour de lui à la recherche de son mari et le trouva étonnamment juste à côté de Kili. Il trébucha un peu sur les cailloux, et Legolas saisit rapidement son coude pour le remettre debout. Kili lui offrit un sourire reconnaissant, souhaitant pouvoir parler aussi facilement que Bilbon et Aragorn. _Je souhaiterais savoir quoi te dire, pour retirer ce froncement de sourcils de ton visage. Je souhaiterais que tu souries à nouveau. Je souhaiterais savoir ce qui ne va pas, je souhaiterais..._

Bilbon avait un proverbe sur les souhaits, quelque chose que sa mère lui avait dit. Kili ne s'en souvenait pas exactement, mais il savait que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec leur inutilité. Il pouvait en attester.

Dès qu'ils furent en terrain solide, Legolas partit en avant, le laissant en arrière avec Fili. Ce n'était pas un grand réconfort non plus, et Kili souhaita se sentir p_lus à l'aise pour suivre Legolas. Ça ne semblait pas bien de faire ça maintenant, cela dit, et par la barbe de Mahal, il ne savait même pas __pourquoi__. _

_I_l soupira silencieusement et continua de marcher dans les montagnes.

(-)

Oui, je sais, y a des claques qui se perdent. Et c'est pas fini.


	17. Enigmes et questions

**Dame Marianne : Et non, les hommes de la compagnie ne se rendent pas compte qu'ils affaiblissent le groupe... Ne t'inquiète pas, quelqu'un va se charger de les remettre en place. Bien sûr que Fili a mûri, il a dix ans de plus que dans les films après tout... Si le chapitre 14 t'a fait pleurer, ça promet pour les suivants...**

**Noooo Aime : Alors je ne promets rien pour le Balrog, mais non, pas de résurrection du MCD. Le perso mort restera mort. Pour les fics avec Bilbon en dragon j'ai pas de titre en tête pour le moment, mais va jeter un œil sur AO3, tu devrais trouver... Tu as vu ? Cinemasins a fait une vidéo sur 50 Shades... Toi qui as vu le film... **

**J'ai aucune intention de mourir, mais faut voir ça avec Carrymaxwell qui compte me tuer au prochain chapitre ! Ta remarque sur le médecin légiste me donne envie d'aller en voir un pour lui demander quelles sont les questions les plus bizarres qu'on lui ait posées...**

**Donc chez toi les nuages noirs ont des mains. Rappelle-moi de ne pas te rendre visite un jour d'orage xD Je suis sûre que tu sais très bien pourquoi j'ai insisté sur le **_**avec**_**. Réfléchis bien. Interroge ta conscience.**

**Bravo maintenant j'imagine Bilbon en Bisounours. Et open office n'aime pas le nom, il me propose Nounours et Sournois en corrections. Bref, à mon avis les nains et les hommes au service de la méchante n'ont pas tellement de famille et d'amis... Ou alors ils sont dans le même business qu'eux et ça revient au même.**

**Tu sais qu'avec tes blagues j'étais persuadée que le chapitre d'aujourd'hui allait fourmiller de commentaires salaces ! Ça m'a limite étonnée que y en ait pas tant que ça... :p Gandalf a une très bonne raison d'être anxieux, et ce n'est pas la méchante. Mais vous découvrirez ça plus tard.**

**Non Nori ne s'entraîne pas à peloter mais à faire les poches des gens. Je crois qu'à ce stade il le fait plus pour s'amuser qu'autre chose d'ailleurs^^ Non mais dans cette fic, quand il y a un truc à pas dire, ils le disent. J'attends avec impatience le 'ça ne peut pas être pire' et autres variantes.**

**Non mais Thorin faut juste pas qu'il ouvre la bouche en fait. À chaque fois il s'enfonce de plus en plus. Je propose de le bâillonner jusqu'à la fin de cette fic... Non, non, c'est pas un maléfice, j'aurais préféré à la limite.**

**Legolas n'est pas (complètement) idiot, s'il n'avait pas répondu à Kili ça l'aurait encore plus inquiété et il ne l'aurait pas laissé tranquille ! Haha l'intérêt d'Aragorn pour l'épée de Dernwyn restera un mystère jusqu'à la fin de la fic...**

**justelaura : J'espère que tu ne regrettes pas le choix de ta question^^ Tu possèdes désormais une information que les autres n'ont pas encore... Oui j'ai posté des fics de moi sur le site, mais ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas fait... **

**Ils ne sont pas trois, justement, mais quatre ! Tu y tiens à ton chiffre trois XD En elfe je ne sais pas mais il y a une fic où Thorin est un hobbit et Bilbon un nain... Bien sûr que je suis sadique, je suis auteur et traductrice. Ça fait partie des obligations du métier^^**

**Non, ils peuvent pas se réjouir d'être tous ensemble. Ils ont décidé de se lamenter à la place. Effectivement on comprend que Thorin ait peur si Bilbon refuse de tuer. Tu peux paniquer, oui, c'est même recommandé à ce stade. On approche du chapitre fatidique après tout.**

**Lol le coup de la claque j'ai éclaté de rire ! Moi j'avais mis en commentaire qu'il devrait arrêter de parler... Si si, Legolas s'y met. Oui, profites-en pour respirer, tu as raison.**

**Ils hurlent comme des sauvages parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas s'en empêcher... Maintenant que tu le dis, en fait ils devraient jamais quitter Erebor ces deux-là. Ça irait beaucoup mieux je pense. **

**Oui, 'oh le con', et oui, il a vraiment dit ça. Bien essayé les ordres mais ils sont trop têtus là, ils t'écouteront pas... Ne t'inquiète pas moi aussi j'avais envie de pleurer. Et on aura encore envie de pleurer au chapitre suivant.**

**Julindy : Je te conseille de faire le stock d'anti-dépresseurs, parce que tu vas en avoir besoin avec les chapitres à venir...**

**(-)**

**Chapitre 17 : ****é****nigmes et questions**

**Résumé : Les portes de la Moria sont atteintes. Cependant des mots doivent être dits avant qu'ils ne puisse s'aventurer plus loin.**

**Enfin, s'ils peuvent même entrer dans la Moria...**

**(-)**

Balin avait longtemps désiré contempler les halls de ses ancêtres, le grand royaume de Khazad-dûm. Mais ç'avait toujours été un fantasme caché dans les parchemins et les histoires de son peuple. Il avait imaginé, peut-être, un nain venant à eux avec un message de victoire, que les orques avaient abandonné les mines, et qu'il avait été repris. Entrer dans les grandes salles et découvrir qu'elles n'avaient besoin que de quelques mains volontaires pour les remettre en état. Il avait envisagé que les mines, les grands couloirs vastes, et les portes elles-mêmes seraient brillants et glorieux.

Beaucoup de cela avait changé, quand Thorin avait pris pour la première fois son bouclier de chêne pour les sauver de la ruine absolue. Et davantage changeait maintenant, tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers un grand mur sombre caché presque comme une crevasse dans les montagnes. Un large étang s'étendait devant une petite plage de galets noirs et gris, et seuls quelques arbres poussaient le long de la montagne.

Ce n'était pas la Moria que Balin s'était attendu à trouver. Il n'était pas entièrement certain qu'il y _ait_ une Moria ici. Et si c'était le cas, il n'était pas entièrement certain d'où elle était.

Mais Gandalf semblait moins anxieux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis qu'ils avaient décidé d'aller dans la Moria, et allait déjà examiner l'épais mur de roche. Une porte cachée, peut-être, et Balin sourit. Oui, une des nombreuses portes cachées de la Moria, et bien sûr que le magicien savait où elles étaient. Il avait l'impression d'être de nouveau un jeune nain, consultant des documents, l_isa_nt tout ce qu'il pouvait sur leur royaume autrefois grand et puissant.

Il se retourna vers son ancien jeune élève, désormais un scribe entièrement adulte et capable, et fronça les sourcils. Ori avait l'air tellement mécontent que Balin avait presque peur de demander ce qui n'allait pas. Il avait vu Dwalin avec des froncements de sourcils moins féroces.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il. »

Ori croisa les bras devant lui.

« Tout le monde, dit-il. »

Il désigna de la tête les autres qui suivaient Gandalf.

« Enfin, la plupart d'entre eux. Mais quand même ! Regarde-les ! »

Balin pinça les lèvres. Ce n'était pas évident, de les regarder piétiner. Fili et Dernwyn ne se parlaient _toujours_ pas complètement, mais ils offraient quelques mots ici et là. Principalement pour se protéger, avait-il pensé au départ, et maintenant il réalisait que c'était tout le contraire. Aucun des deux ne voulait être celui qui s'en prendrait à l'autre, et par conséquent ils gardaient leurs paroles pour eux-mêmes. Il souhaitait seulement que ça leur apporte la paix au lieu du statu quo anxieux où ils se trouvaient maintenant.

Kili et Legolas étaient une question perturbante à eux tous seuls, car bien qu'ils n'aient pas parlé _de pr_oblèmes entre eux, il était douloureusement évident que _quelque_ _chose_ n'allait pas. L'elfe habituellement gentil et doux était morose et essayait de le cacher. Kili le regardait anxieusement et essayait de cacher _ça,_ et Balin se souvint qu'aucun des deux n'avait jamais été doué pour garder des secrets ou être subtil. Maintenant n'était certainement pas différent.

Mais ce qui brisait le plus son cœur était, peut-être, son cousin et roi, qui avait l'air déchiré entre être en colère et profondément chagriné, et son mari, le bon ami de Balin, qui affichait le m_ême visag_e et se tenait de la même façon malheureuse. Il avait été dur d'écouter Thorin fulminer et s'enfoncer de plus en plus la nuit dernière, m_a_is Balin ne pensait qu'il aurait pu y faire quoi que ce soit, de toute façon, s'il avait pu intervenir. Et avant qu'ils ne le sachent, Thorin avait dit des choses qu'il ne pensait pas et qui les avaient blessés tous les deux.

Il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'ils résoudraient tous l'absurdité qui semblait s'être glissée dans leurs esprits et leurs cœurs, et vite. Parce que s'ils ne le faisaient pas, Balin ne doutait pas que l'anxiété d'Ori allait se déverser dans le vocabulaire de l'énervement.

Cela dit, mieux valait essayer de prévenir cela autant que possible. Il connaissait les langues des frères Ri, et bien qu'Ori ait un esprit rapide et un cœur aimant, ses paroles pourraient ne pas être retenues à temps.

« Mieux vaut les laisser faire, mon gars, dit-il gentiment. Il n'y a pas grand-chose que toi et moi puissions faire. Ils doivent régler ça tous seuls. Dwalin et toi avez géré les débuts nerveux d'une relation sans problème.

\- Mais ce n'est pas le début ! Protesta Ori. Ça, ça fait des années et des années ! Comment est-ce que ça peut avoir si peu d'importance maintenant ?

\- C'est un nouveau début, en quelque sorte, lui dit Balin. »

Il jeta un regard et trouva les autres rassemblés derrière Gandalf près d'une grande section de pierre sans imperfections. C'était la porte, il en était certain.

« Dernwyn et Fili n'ont jamais eu d'enfants pour qui s'inquiéter auparavant : ça rend la situation unique. Thorin et Bilbon n'ont jamais vraiment combattu ensemble, alors ça ajoute une nouvelle tension. »

Il n'avait absolument rien pour Kili et Legolas, cependant, et se retrouva bloqué. Ori souffla, également incapable de trouver les mots.

« Viens, mon gars, dit finalement Balin. On a une porte cachée à trouver. »

Il y en avait eu plusieurs, à la Moria, à une époque. En tout cas, c'était ce que disaient les histoires. Il se demandait de laquelle il s'agissait.

Tandis qu'ils approchaient, il entendit Gandalf dire à Esmeralda :

« Elles sont souvent si bien cachées que même leurs maîtres ne peuvent pas les trouver ! »

Le magicien se tourna vers le ciel obscurci, où des nuages cachaient la lune.

« Un peu de lumière nous aiderait, murmura-t-il. »

Il fit un léger geste de la main. Lentement les nuages s'écartèrent, comme soufflés tels des ronds de fumée, et la lune brilla sur eux. Balin trouva tout le monde fixer le spectacle avec des yeux écarquillés. Même Aragorn sembla surpris.

« Frimeur, marmonna Dwalin. »

Balin sourit devant la tentative de son frère de ne pas avoir l'air impressionné. Tandis qu'il se tournait pour dire quelque chose à son tour, ses yeux tombèrent sur le mur de pierre, et toute idée de parler lui échappa.

C'était comme si quelqu'un avait mis feu à de l'or et l'avait laissé cascader sur le flanc de la montagne. Les lignes d'une arche gravée commencèrent à émerger, révélant non seulement une porte, mais une noble œuvre d'art. Des étoiles scintillaient dans le rocher, et d'anciens mots montèrent de la pierre. C'était une vue étourdissante et brillante à contempler, et Thorin murmura des paroles de révérence, et d'émerveillement. Et il avait raison : c'étaient là les Portes de Durin, la Porte Ouest de la Moria. Elles ne pouvaient être moins.

C'était plus que Balin n'avait jamais pensé voir dans sa vie. Il sourit et eut l'impression d'être de nouveau un étudiant, admirant la magnificence de Khazad-dûm. Il était tellement pris dans le moment qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que Gandalf s'était tourné vers lui. Il cligna des yeux. C'était le regard que son mentor lui avait souvent adressé quand il savait que Balin n'avait pas la réponse. C'était le regard que Balin avait adressé à Ori quelques fois, et à Kili et Fili de nombreuses fois.

Il n'appréciait pas entièrement de se le voir adresser par Gandalf. Et avant même que le magicien parle, Balin sut exactement ce qu'il allait demander.

« Dans vos études, Balin, avez-vous jamais-

\- Je ne sais pas comment ouvrir la porte, dit fermement Balin. J'ai beaucoup étudié la Moria, mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment l'ouvrir. »

Gandalf sembla plus embêté que Balin l'avait jamais vu.

« Que disent les mots, au-dessus de la porte ? Demanda Éomund.

\- 'Parlez, ami, et entrez', dit enfin le magicien. Dans la langue des Elfes. Mais je ne connais pas le mot de passe.

\- Moi non plus, dit Balin avant de regarder les autres. Et toi, Ori ? »

Ori secoua rapidement la tête, jetant un regard aux autres.

« Fili, Kili ? Essaya Balin. Aragorn ?

\- Je n'ai aucun savoir à fournir ici, dit Aragorn. Peut-être que Thorin serait capable d'aider. Ou Bilbon : j'avais entendu des rumeurs au sujet d'un hobbit qui s'était échappé de cavernes de gobelins et d'antres de dragons avec seulement ses mots. »

C'était une bonne tentative de pousser les deux ensemble, Balin devait l'applaudir pour ça. Thorin regarda Bilbon, comme s'il espérait voir un mot ou un mouvement de son mari. Bilbon maintint son regard sur la porte et sembla se forcer à ne pas regarder Thorin. Thorin s'éclaircit enfin la gorge, et Bilbon se mordit la lèvre. Quand Thorin voulut parler, cependant, il s'arrêta avant même de commencer. Il serra les poings et se détourna, la frustration évidente sur son visage.

Bilbon secoua enfin la tête en direction de la porte.

« Non, je... Je ne pense pas pouvoir trouver, dit-il. »

Sa voix était rauque après une journée entière sans presque rien dire. Il se détourna et s'éloigna, refusant de regarder en direction de Thorin.

Et apparemment, c'était tout ce que le plus jeune frère Ri avait besoin d'entendre avant d'en avoir assez.

« ça _suffit,_ lança Ori. »

Tout le monde se figea sur place. Il avait l'air furieux, les incendiant tous du regard.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va _pas_ avec vous tous ? S'il y a une fois où nous devons nous tenir ensemble, c'est maintenant plus que jamais. Et vous êtes tous en train de vous disputer ! »

Il se tourna d'abord vers Fili et Dernwyn.

« Dernwyn, tu n'aurais pas dû venir, et tu le sais. Mais Fili, elle est venue à cause de _toi. _Pas pour l'aventureou l'excitation, elle en reçoit assez avec Holdred et Hildili. Elle est venue parce _qu'el_le s'inquiétait pour toi, ce qui, ironiquement, est précisément la raison pour laquelle Fili te dit de rentrer à la maison, Dernwyn. »

Dernwyn et Fili s'étaient à peine tournés l'un vers l'autre, culpabilité et chagrin sur le visage, quand Ori se tourna _ver_s Bilbon et Thorin.

« Vous deux... Bilbon, il essaye de vous protéger parce qu'il est terrifié de vous perdre. Je l'ai vu pendant que vous aviez disparu ou quand vous étiez tombé dans le trou d'air, et il a falli vous perdre plus de fois qu'il ne peut compter. Croyez-moi, vous laisser rentrer à Erebor et hors de sa vue est un signe d'à quel point il a peur. »

Il reporta son regard noir sur Thorin.

« Et pourquoi croyez-vous qu'il se dispute tellement avec vous pour rester ? Parce qu'il a tout aussi peur qu'il _vous _arrive quelque chose ! Vous êtes la seule raison pour laquelle il est allé jusqu'au Mordor, et vous le savez, vous _savez_ que vous représentez tellement pour lui. Il a confiance en vous et il _vous aime_. Vous laisser en arrière signifie être incapable de vous aider ou de vous protéger vous ne pouvez pas lui demander de faire la même chose que vous refusez de faire. Vous êtes tous les deux plus forts ensemble, et _comment_ n'avez-vous pas encore appris ça ? »

Il secoua la tête et ne prit même pas la peine d'attendre la réaction de Thorin et Bilbon, jetant à la place un regard à Kili et Legolas.

« Et je ne sais même pas ce qui ne va pas avec vous deux, mais c'est juste mal. Quoi que ce soit, _parlez._ J'en ai _assez_ de tous vous voir patauger alors que vous vous disputez, en essence, _exactement pour la même chose_ ! Vous voulez vous protéger mutuellement. Ça veut dire que vous devez faire confiance à l'autre pour se protéger soi-même. Arrêtez de laisser la peur de ce qui s'est passé ou de ce qui pourrait se passer, tout gâcher ! »

Il haletait lourdemen_t l_orsqu'il termina, et il hocha fermement la tête, croisant les bras.

« Bi_en j_oué, mon petit, murmura Gandalf avec approba_tion. »_

_Dwa_lin semblait plus fier que Balin ne l'avait jamais vu avant. Balin se retint de rouler des yeux et se surprit à observer les trois couples qu'Ori venait _de.__._. eh bien, de gronder, à défaut d'un meilleur terme.

Dernwyn et Fili s'avancèrent lentement l'un vers l'autre, leurs mains se joignant pour s'entremêler. La colère nourrie par la peur avait disparu, et à sa place se trouvait l'inquiétude qu_i av_ait to_ut d_émarré. Kili était comme son frère, avançant vers Legolas avec un air d_'espoir sur le v_isage. Legolas essaya de lui offrir un sourire, mais il retomba presque immédiatement. Son regard s'abaissa vers ses pieds, laissant Kili démuni et incertain à nouveau. Balin pinça les lèvres mais ne dit rien, et tourna enfin son regard vers son ami et roi.

Bilbon était encore recroquevillé, les épaules jusqu'aux oreilles, les bras enroulés autour de lui-même, dos à Thorin. Thorin traversa soigneusement les rochers jusqu'à son mari, inconscient que tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers eux.

« Bilbon, dit doucement Thorin d'un ton de regret. »

Bilbon ne bougea pas, et Balin regarda le hobbit en fronçant les sourcils. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il aperçut l'éclat dans les yeux de Bilbon que Balin comprit son silence.

Thorin vint plus près, sa main dans l'air comme pour toucher Bilbon.

« Bien-aimé, murmura Thorin d'un ton implorant. »

Bilbon secoua la tête.

« Ne fais pas ça. ne... ne fais pas ça quand tu n'as même pas confiance dans mes vœux-

\- _J'ai_ confiance en ce qui a été promis- »

Mais Thorin avait à peine commencé quand Bilbon fit volte-face, de la colère sur le visage mais des larmes dans les yeux.

« Alors en quoi n'as-tu pas confiance ? Moi ? Ma capacité à nous protéger toi et moi ?

\- J'ai confiance en tout sauf le monde autour de toi, répliqua Thorin. »

Mais Balin fronça les sourcils en observant son cousin. Il y avait là quelque chose à vif, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant, et il ne comprenait pas sa raison, ni ce qui l'avait causé.

« Tu ne comprends pas ce que-

\- Bien sûr que non, tu ne veux pas me le _dire_ ! Dit Bilbon. Tu n'arrêtes juste pas d'essayer de m'envoyer au loin, et quelles autres conclusions suis-je censé en tirer ?

\- Je ne peux pas te _pe_rdre ! S'exclama brusquement et désespérément Thorin, les yeux écarquillés et humides. Je ne _peux pas_ ! »

Le visage de Bilbon s'était détendu sous la surprise devant la douleur nue sur le visage de son mari.

« Thorin... »

Thorin traversa les deux pas qui les séparaient et prit le visage de Bilbon dans ses mains.

« Tu ne... tu ne comprends pas, s'étrangla Thorin. »

Balin déglutit péniblement. C'était Thorin plus vulnérable que Balin ne l'avait jamais vu, comme s'il avait été déchiqueté et écorché et laissé ou_vert_ et nu face au monde. Jamais auparavant Balin ne l'avait vu si défait.

« J'ai failli te perdre tellement de fois, par les orques, par de simples tours du destin, par... par ma propre main. J'ai l'impressio_n _que la terre ne sera pas satisfaite jusqu'à ce que tu me sois arraché, et je ne peux pas... »

Il laissa échapper une respiration tremblante.

« Tu es mon _tout. _Je ne pourrais pas... Je ne pourrais pas respirer si tu n'étais pas là. »

Tout le monde était silencieux. Fili avait le bras de Dernwyn enroulé dans le sien, s'accrochant à elle comme s'il pensait qu'elle allait être emportée par le vent. Même Legolas n'était plus détourné de Fili, mais juste derrière lui, comme s'il mourait d'envie de le toucher mais n'osait pas le faire. Aragorn avait les mains serrées et la tête baissée, les yeux fixés sur la simple alliance à son doigt. Balin ne pouvait qu'imaginer la reine elfe qu'il savait attendre le roi au Gondor.

Il ne regarda pas Dwalin et Ori. Il ne pouvait se forcer à voir quelles émotions d'amour et de peur étaie_nt sur le _visage de son frère.

Bilbon leva lentement la main pour toucher la tresse de mariage de Thorin. Quand il parla, ce fut d'une voix douce et basse qui fit mal au cœur de Balin.

« Les cauchemars que je fais... ils sont de toi, Fili et Kili. Je les ai faits, il y a dix ans, sur la route du Mordor. Vous étiez tous les trois abattus par les forces de Sauron. Maintenant, cependant, ils sont... ils sont douloureusement vivaces. Et ils deviennent plus détaillés, comme si ce n'était plus un rêve mais une réalité attendant d'arriver. Je ne peux pas... »

Il pinça les lèvres pour essayer de repousser ses émotions.

« Ne m'envoie pas au loin, implora-t-il. Tu dis que tu ne peux pas supporter de me perdre, mais je te perds toutes les nuits depuis des jours, des semaines maintenant. Et je _sais_ que je ne peux pas vivre avec ça. »

Ce fut le tour de Thorin de le réconforter, remords et trop de compréhension envahissant son visage. Ç'aurait été comique si ça n'avait pas tant déchiré le cœur. Tous deux s'étaient battus pour la même chose, pour protéger l'autre par tous les moyens nécessaires.

« Je ne vais pas repartir, dit Bilbon aussi fermement que possible, mais sa voix tremblait. Alors ne prends pas la peine d'essayer. »

Thorin prit une respiration.

« Je sais, dit-il à mi-voix. »

Ce n'était pas accepté, pas approuvé, mais l'accord était silencieusement énoncé : Thorin n'essaierait plus de l'envoyer au loin.

Bilbon laissa échapper une respiration douce et tremblante.

« _Très_ bien alors, dit-il au bout d'un moment. »

Puis il s'avança et attira Thorin dans ses bras. Thorin ferma les yeux, manifestement soulagé, et s'agrippa à Bilbon. Il y avait quelque chose d'apaisant à les voir ensemble à nouveau, après avoir été si bouleversés ces derniers jours, puis complètement séparés depuis hier. Ils étaient mieux ensemble, songea Balin. Et c'était bon à voir.

Bilbon leva enfin la tête et appuya son front contre celui de Thorin. Ils semblèrent se parler silencieusement, communiquant sans mots. Ce fut seulement quand Thorin commença à sourire, des larmes dans ses propres yeux, que Balin s'autorisa à se détendre complètement. Excuses acceptées, pardon offert, apparemment.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Surpris dans leur conversation silencieuse, Bilbon et Thorin se tournèrent avec tous les autres vers Tauriel. Ses yeux étaient sur le lac, inquiets.

« Qu'est-ce c'est, quoi ? Demanda Fili. »

Bofur s'avançait aussi, maintenant, levant une main quand Esmeralda fit mine de le suivre. Nori longea lentement les rives, et il tira sa lame quand Tauriel encocha sa flèche.

« Il y a quelque chose dans l'eau, dit-il à voix basse. »

Puis ce fut sur eux.

Le premier tentacule frappa Bilbon et Thorin, les envoyant voler. Thorin réussit d'une façon ou d'une autre à saisir Bilbon avec son bras pour le protéger tandis qu'ils atterrissaient. D'autres tentacules montaient des profondeurs, s'en prenant à leur compagnie. Aragorn en toucha un avec sa lame quand il essaya de saisir Gimli, et Dwalin s'occupa rapidement de celui qui s'était tout juste dirigé vers Ori. Balin se précipita vers Thorin et Bilbon, les aidant à se lever.

« Nous devons ouvrir cette porte, dit Balin d'un ton d'urgence. »

Si elle n'était pas ouvertes, ils seraient morts en quelques minutes.

Bilbon se sauva en courant. Thorin souleva Orcrist et forma un mur entre son mari et la bête. Hobbit et Roi réglés, Balin retourna vers l'eau pour aider où il pouvait, relevant Nori après qu'il ait été frappé par un tentacule.

« Vous ne pouvez pas _faire_ quelque chose ? Cria Bofur à Gandalf. »

Celui-ci combattait deux tentacules à la fois avec sa propre lame.

« A moins de pouvoir le voir, non, dit brièvement Gandalf. Et moins j'utilise de magie, mieux ça vaut pour nous tous ! »

Balin lança désespérément un regard à la porte, mais elle n'était toujours pas ouverte, et Bilbon la contemplait avec peur.

« Est-ce que personne ne connaît la réponse ? Demanda Tauriel. »

Elle tira deux flèches dans un tentacule et le fit retomber dans l'eau.

« Ou sommes-nou_s _condamnés à jouer aux devinettes toute la nuit ?

\- Nous n'avons _pas_ toute la nuit ! Gronda Dwalin.

\- C'est ça ! Cria Bilbon. »

Quand Balin regarda en arrière, il montrait la porte du doigt.

« C'est une énigme ! Le mot elfique pour 'ami' est-

\- _Mellon_ ! »

Le cri vint non seulement de Bilbon, mais de Gandalf, Tauriel et Legolas. Le grondement sourd des portes fut le bienvenu pour les distraire de la bête dans l'eau, et lentement elles commencèrent à s'ouvrir. Balin courut vers les portes, déterminé à pousser Thorin et Bilbon à l'intérieur vers la sécurité.

Ce qui, bien sûr, fut le moment où la bête du lac apparut enfin.

Esmeralda poussa un hurlement à sa vue, et Balin eut du mal à ne pas_ l'imi_ter. C'était une vile créature, un crâne large aussi noir que la nuit, des tentacules attachées partout. Ses yeux étaient noirs comme le charbon et brillaient, et il saisit rapidement Kili à la taille quand il encocha une autre flèche. La lame de Fili empêcha son frère de faire plus que quelques pas trébuchants, et Dernwyn saisit Kili par le bras pour le tirer au loin.

« Allez, _allez_ ! Cria Gandalf. »

Legolas et Tauriel continuèrent de tirer flèche sur flèche pour couvrir leur retraite dans la Moria.

Du coin de l'œil, Balin observa tandis que Bilbon courait vers Esmeralda. Il la poussa en avant, courant avec elle.

« Vite, vite ! Cria-t-il. »

Thorin saisit Esmeralda avec un bras, l'autre tenant encore Orcrist, et la jeta presque derrière lui à travers les portes. Il se retourna et agrippa Bilbon pour recommencer.

Faillit agripper, plutôt. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent avant qu'un tentacule ne saisisse Bilbon par la_ c_heville et tire, _fort_. Quelle que soit la bête, elle était déterminée à prendre l'un d'entre eux avec elle. Bilbon poussa un cri tandis qu'elle l'éloignait de Thorin à grande vitesse, droit vers l'eau. Thorin se mit à courir, hurlant, et Legolas fit demi-tour pour tirer une derrière flèche, droit dans l'œil de la bête.

Elle atterrit avec une précision parfaite, et la bête poussa un hurlement que Balin n'avait jamais entendu auparavant. Mais elle lâcha Bilbon, et le hobbit essaya de se relever. Dwalin courut rejoindre Thorin, aidant Bilbon à s_e le_ver. Il trébucha, boitant de son mieux, la douleur visible sur son visage pâlissant. De derrière Balin, Tauriel et Kili retournaient dans la mêlée pour tirer des flèches couvrant la retraite. La bête rugit, ses tentacules fouettant l'air furieusement, mais elle n'atteignit pas Thorin, Dwalin, ou Bilbon, que les nains portaient pratiquement à ce stade.

Quand Thorin et Dwalin furent en sécurité, Dernwyn cria aux autres :

« Allez à l'intérieur ! »

Et lentement, les elfes et Kili commencèrent à reculer. La bête continua de les fixer de son œil intact, observant toujours, et cela suffit à envoyer un frisson le long de l'échine de Balin. Mais la menace des flèches la maintenait à distance, et enfin elle disparut de nouveau sous l'eau. Kili, Legolas, et Tauriel gardèrent leurs arcs prêts pour une attaque surprise, mais rien ne vint.

Un halètement de Bilbon attira l'attention de tout le monde sur le hobbit. Dwalin aida Thorin à le poser au sol.

Bofur, pioche en main près des portes, demanda :

« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

Gandalf arriva rapidement, murmurant quelque chose à son bâton pour le faire briller. C'était une lumière faible, mais suffisante pour donner un sens aux formes dans la pièce. Bilbon haletait fortement, fermant étroitement les yeux.

« Laissez-moi voir, mon ami, murmura Gandalf.

\- Cheville, haleta Bilbon – et Thorin ferma les yeux. Ma mauvaise... ma mauvaise cheville. »

Balin ferma les yeux à son tour. Bien qu'il ne les ait pas accompagnés pendant tout le voyage jusqu'en Mordor, il avait été là à la fin, assez pour voir ce qui était advenu de Bilbon durant sa propre aventure. La cheville avait été la plus endommagée, à tel point que le Seigneur Elrond lui-même s'était inquiété de son usage continu. Durant les dix dernières années, elle avait guéri, ne causant qu'une légère douleur dans le froid. Bilbon ne s'était certainement jamais plaint, pas une fois, et c'était une inquiétude en soi.

Car s'il attirait l'attention dessus maintenant, ça devait être vraiment mauvais.

Ce fut un regard solennel que Gandalf afficha après avoir examiné la cheville. La cheville était rouge et semblait presque déchiquetée par les marques laissées par les tentacules. Bilbon avait sa lèvre entre ses dents, mais Balin entendait encore les petits gémissements qu'il poussait tandis que Gandalf bougeait soigneusement l'articulation. Thorin n'était que tension à côté de son époux.

« Il faut qu'on y aille, dit Fili, réticent à énoncer la vérité. »

A ces mots, Bilbon commença à se lever, avec Thorin et Dwalin tendant tous les deux les bras pour le rallonger.

« On doit y aller, réussit à dire Bilbon.

\- Bilbon-

\- Je peux marcher. »

Balin haussa les sourcils devant ce mensonge éhonté. Mais Bilbon se mettait debout, marquant une pause quand il posa enfin son poids dessus, et il avait l'air d'être sur le point de s'évanouir pour un long moment. Puis il déglutit péniblement et continua de se lever. Il saisit le bras de son mari quand il fut offert, cependant, ne serait-ce que pour reprendre son équilibre.

« Je peux marcher, répéta Bilbon. »

Il serra les dents et posa son pied sur le sol.

Les deux premiers pas allèrent bien, puis il s'écroula avec un haut-le-cœur, tendant les bras vers Thorin. Thorin réussit à l'attraper avant qu'il ne touche le sol, et entre lui et Dwalin, ils réussirent à faire asseoir Bilbon.

« Il faut qu'on y _aille_, insista Bilbon. »

Mais il avait l'air aussi enchanté qu'eux par l'idée, à savoir, pas du tout.

« Est-ce que tu t'es battu ici, mon Oncle ? Demanda soudain Kili à mi-voix. »

Thorin lui jeta un regard, complètement éberlué.

« Quand tu as combattu Azog dans la Moria. Est-ce que tu t'es battu ici, à cet endroit ?

\- Non, dit Dwalin. »

Il semblait aussi confus que Thorin. Balin fronça les sourcils, se demandant d'où venait la_ q_uestion, jusqu'à ce qu'il regarde autour de la pièce. La faible lumière du bâton de Gandalf révélait ce qui avait été caché dans les ténèbres, et la vue était suffisante pour retourner l'estomac de n'importe qui.

Des orques. Pire que ça, des orques morts. Il y avait des cadavres d'orques partout, certains montrant déjà leurs os, d'autres avec des créatures encore en train de manger leur chair. Il y avait une petite armée ici dans cette entrée des mines, et aucun nain ne l'avait abattue. Un rongeur apparut à travers ce qui semblait être une blessure à l'arme blanche, de la chair entre les dents. Il les fusilla de ses yeux rouges vifs et replongea dans le cadavre qu'il était manifestement déterminé à dévorer.

« Doux Eru, murmura Esmeralda. »

Elle alla se placer à côté de Tauriel, qui enroula un bras autour d'elle tandis que Bofur s'avançait pour offrir du réconfort. Éomund avait le regard de quelqu'un sur le point d'être malade, et il saisit le pommeau de son épée comme si c'était un réconfort. Tout le monde semblait dégoûté et alarmé dans la même mesure, et Balin rejoignit Thorin. Ces orques n'avaient pas été massacrés par les mains de nains des années plus tôt. Non, c'étaient des morts récentes.

Il y avait certainement des voleurs ici, et ils étaient prêts à tuer pour défendre ce qu'ils considéraient comme leur territoire. Étant donné l'état de leur petite compagnie, il leur était impossible de se protéger et d'attaquer une armée de voleurs en même temps. Pas étonnant que les orques qui leur avaient tendu une embuscade sur la route de Fondcombe aient été prêts à s'attaquer à eux.

« Cet endroit est maudit, mon gars, dit-il vivement. Nous devons partir.

\- Nous pouvons retenir le monstre à un œil, dit Legolas, le visage sombre. Mais Balin a raison. Si nous ne partons pas maintenant, je crains- »

Les murs commencèrent à trembler et soudain la bête était là, ses tentacules entrant par les portes, tirant sur tout ce qu'elle pouvait juste pour les atteindre. Legolas commença à tirer ses flèches à nouveau mais repoussa Kili quand le nain vint le rejoindre.

« Derrière moi ! Lui dit Legolas. Vite ! »

Les portes commencèrent à tomber sous la force de la créature. Dwalin saisit la tunique d'Ori et tira pratiquement son mari loin de l'entrée. Dernwyn et Fili couraient aussi vite que possible loin des portes, tandis que de grosses pierres tombaient.

« Bougez ! Rugit Thorin. »

Le plafond commença soudain à s'écrouler. Balin se jeta loin du damage et couvrit sa tête de son mieux. Pendant un moment, il n'y eut que le grondement et le craquement tandis que des rochers atterrissaient autour d'eux.

La pièce devint silencieuse. Balin ne voyait plus rien, mais il pouvait encore respirer. C'était un luxe, au moins. Il toussa et s'assit, entendant des pierres glisser dans le noir.

« Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? Appela-t-il. »

Une lumière commença soudain à briller : le bâton de Gandalf, fournissant de nouveau de la lumière. Maintenant, maintenant elle était assez vive pour illuminer toute la pièce, mais Balin concentra son attention sur ses compagnons. Kili et Legolas allaient bien, et Dwalin était le plus éloigné de la porte avec Ori, Nori se dirigeant immédiatement vers eux. Dernwyn et Fili étaient là, et Bofur était à côté de Tauriel et Esmeralda. Aragorn hissait Éomund sur ses pieds, et le gamin semblait un peu essoufflé mais en bon état. Gimli se secoua et fit voler de la poussière et des petites pierres de sa barbe. Aucun d'eux n'avait l'air blessé.

Thorin fut tout ce que Balin put voir, au début, sa cape de voyage le couvrant tandis qu'il se relevait lentement. Mais là, dans ses bras, se trouvait Bilbon, qui clignait des yeux troubles dans la poussière. Le hobbit toussa et secoua la main dans l'air vil.

« Personne n'est blessé ? Demanda Balin à nouveau.

\- On va bien, appela Dernwyn, regardant tout le monde. Je crois que nous sommes tous là. »

C'était plus que ce à quoi il s'attendait, pour être honnête.

« Bien, dit Balin. Bien. »

Sauf que c'était tout sauf bien. Un regard vers les portes montra que leur entrée et leur espoir de sortie était maintenant complètement recouvert de pierre. Il était impossible de sortir par là. Ce qui voulait dire qu'ils devaient avancer.

Maintenant, ils devaient se frayer un chemin à travers la Moria, un endroit où Balin n'avait jamais été. Ajoutez à cela les corps en décomposition d'un assez grand nombre d'orques, et Balin voulait être partout sauf là où il était. Son jeune frère semblait partager la même opinion, et pendant un bref instant, Balin souhaita que son frère soit ailleurs. N'importe où ailleurs. S'il pouvait seulement envoyer Dwalin et Ori hors de cet endroit par la pensée, il le ferait.

Un grognement attira l'attention de Balin. Bilbon essayait de se lever, à nouveau.

« Bilbon, repose-toi un moment, dit Thorin – qui essayait en vain de fusiller son mari du regard. S'il te plaît.

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps, dit Bilbon en secouant la tête. Et je peux marcher.

\- Mais bien sûr, dit Dwalin d'un ton traînant. Vous vous en êtes _super_ bien sorti la première fois. »

Cependant, le frère de Balin était en position, prêt à attraper le hobbit s'il vacillait.

« Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec votre mari, dit Gandalf. »

Cela attira enfin un regard noir de Bilbon.

« Vous avez besoin de reposer votre cheville, si vous devez marcher avec. Je crois que vous _pourriez_ marcher avec, mais vous avez besoin de temps pour que le gonflement diminue.

\- Je refuse d'être la raison pour laquelle nous sommes... nous sommes ralentis, dit Bilbon. »

Il grimaça en se tenant sur ses deux pieds, sa cheville tremblant comme si elle essayait de porter le poids des deux.

« Et Balin a raison, nous devons sortir de cet e_ndroi_t. Il ne me plaît pas, pas du tout. »

Thorin réussit à ne pas rouler des yeux, ce que Balin considéra comme une grande réussite. En un court instant il passa les bras sous et derrière son mari, et tandis que Bilbon se débattait, Thorin le souleva sans la moi_ndre _hésitation.

« Thorin !

\- Maintenant tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de nous ralentir, dit Thorin. Et je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter pour _toi_. »

Ce furent ces derniers mots qui firent enfin céder Bilbon. Il croisa les bras devant lui, cependant, et sembla extrêmement contrarié d'être porté. La prise de Thorin était douce, un bras sous les genoux de son mari, l'autre enveloppé autour de son dos. C'était pour le mieux, et Balin put voir Gandalf adresser à Thorin un signe de tête approbateur. Thorin en rendit un à son tour, puis se remit à ignorer les grommellements de Bilbon. Une blessure, en particulier si elle en ravivait une plus ancienne, était épuisant_e p_our le corps. Bilbon se fatiguerait facilement, et il était assez léger pour que Thorin puisse le porter sans problème.

Bien sûr, Balin était à peu près certain que son cousin aurait porté le hobbit même s'il avait été blessé lui-même. Thorin était déterminé à protéger Bilbon, et c'était un testament d'à quel point tous deux avaient été désolés de leur dispute que Bilbon ait cédé si facilement. Ses marmonnements, même maintenant, portaient plus sur l'obstination de Thorin et le fait que personne ne veuille l'aider à se tenir debout contre son mari.

« Direction les ténèbres de la Moria, murmura Gandalf. »

Il passa à l'avant du groupe tandis qu'ils montaient prudemment les escaliers. Sa lumière était vive, assez vive pour briller contre les murs et illuminer leur chemin avec aisance. S'ils avaient de la chance, ça n'attirerait pas l'attention.

En ce qui concernait leur chance, cependant, Balin ne se sentait pas exactement encouragé.

(-)

**Voilà ! Nous sommes donc à un chapitre du MCD... Mais deux couples sur trois sont réconciliés ! Un grand merci à Noooo Aime, qui a corrigé ce chapitre au milieu de la nuit pour me permettre de le publier aujourd'hui sans retard !**


	18. Les ténèbres descendent

**Noooo Aime : Tu peux parler, je crois que ta review est encore plus longue que la sienne ! Non j'ai pas vu Spy mais je compte bien y aller, il a l'air cool ! Je veux aller voir Vice-versa aussi (je suis comme toi je vais encore voir les films pour les gamins) !**

**Lol je sais pas pourquoi le site coupe les reviews mais si c'est une question de taille il pourrait prévenir je trouve... ça éviterait de couper au milieu d'un mot ou d'une phrase !**

**Justelaura ne sait pas qui est le MCD, elle sait juste la race de la méchante ! (enfin le MCD elle va le savoir maintenant comme tout le monde mais tu me comprends)**

**Alors Thorin en hobbit c'est la fic de alkjira 'The Unexpected Hobbit : A Journey' que vous pouvez trouver sur AO3 (mais qui n'est pas encore finie malheureusement) ! D'ailleurs je recommande à peu près toutes ses fics qui sont très drôles !**

**Ça doit être pratique un dragon de poche n'empêche... Genre tu te balades avec, tu le caches dans ta poche et en cas d'agression, jet de flammes dans la figure ! J'adore, même quand tu fais pas exprès y a un double-sens dans tes phrases, genre avec l'angoisse qui monte et relâcher la pression...**

**Pour avoir une idée de ce qui inquiète Gandalf, je vous renvoie toutes au résumé complet dans le premier chapitre... Et je vous laisse spéculer à partir de là ! Je crois que si Nori s'amusait à peloter Fili, Dernwyn aurait deux mots à lui dire !**

**Comme tu dis, ils savent seulement parler quand il ne faut pas ! C'est extrêmement frustrant d'ailleurs ! Haha je doute que 'sadique' ça fasse bien dans un entretien d'embauche !**

**Toi tu fantasmes plutôt sur les mineurs que sur les mines ! Je me trompe ? :p C'est maintenant que tu réalises que deux personnages de cette fic étaient censés mourir dans la Moria, toi ? Moi j'étais soulagée que Oin les ait pas accompagnés, ça faisait un candidat en moins au MCD ! (lui aussi il meurt dans la Moria dans les bouquins)**

**XD Mini-Kraken... Moi tu as vu je l'ai surnommée Cthulhu la bestiole... Je vois ce que tu veux dire pour la phrase qui colle bien au Kili/Legolas !**

**Pour ce qui est de l'énervement d'Ori, tu as été servie ! Mais non pas de remake ne t'inquiète pas pour ça... XD ton correcteur est aussi marrant que le mien ! Legolas/pergola... je cherche encore le rapport !**

**Haha pour Ori qui leur met le nez sur leur connerie j'étais en mode alléluia moi aussi ! Il a tout dit ! D'ailleurs Gandalf est d'accord avec nous XD**

**Et comme tu dis, ENFIN ils communiquent ! Et en plus ils font des compromis, si c'est pas formidable ! Legolas devrait en prendre de la graine XD**

**Un filtre à danger ? Pour une Touque ? Je suis pas sûre que ce soit compatible... Et oui tu es si marquante que ça. Si tu savais le nombre de fois où, dans les premiers chapitres, j'ai mis en commentaire 'Noooo va adorer cette phrase'...**

**Gandalf voit les tentacules mais pas le corps auquel elles sont attachées ! Donc il peut rien faire pour le tuer ! Je pense que les portes des nains sont conçues spécialement pour ne jamais grincer... Parce que les nains aussi sont des frimeurs !**

**Haha quand je te dis que j'aurais pas dû prévenir que le MCD serait au chapitre 18... Je me serais tellement plus amusée avec vos réactions ! Je suis trop gentille avec vous... 'Les deux exhibitionnistes', cette phrase m'a fait hurler de rire en la lisant !**

**Pareil que toi je risque pas de dormir avec une épée comme doudou, je serais capable de m'éventrer toute seule... **

**Ton 'Coucou c'est moi' m'a aussi beaucoup fait rire... Et crois-moi j'aurais pu être **_**beaucoup**_** plus sadique avec mes coms ! (maintenant que j'y pense, quand ma beta régulière va reprendre la correction je vais devoir lui faire un long résumé de ce qu'elle a manqué sinon elle va rien comprendre...)**

**Très intéressante, cette impression que le POV de Balin est un adieu... J'avoue que c'est rare qu'un chapitre entier soit sur le même point de vue...**

**D'un côté je comprends que Bilbon ne peut pas se permettre d'attendre sur place que sa cheville aille mieux mais comme tu dis s'il continue il risque d'aggraver le problème ! Profite bien de ce contact entre Thorin et Bilbon, ça va être une denrée rare dans les prochains chapitres !**

**Un squelette de malchance... C'est solide la malchance tu crois ? J'essaye d'imaginer un corps de poisse sur un squelette de malchance mais j'ai du mal !**

**Justelaura : Ce serait trop beau et je te confirme que le MCD ne va pas ressusciter miraculeusement. Vous avez de meilleures chansons que moi dans la tête... En ce moment c'est le générique de Bibifoc !**

**Je vais écrire sur Merlin pendant le camp nano de juillet, mais pour une fic qui est publiée sur le compte d'une amie (pour des raisons compliquées) et en anglais. **

**Pour les enfants, je peux te garantir qu'ils ne seront jamais tués ou blessés dans cette saga l'auteur le répétait souvent à l'époque où elle l'écrivait ! Non Balin n'est pas resté à Erebor...**

**Tu ne veux pas qu'un personnage meure pas ? Donc tu veux que tous les personnages meurent en fait ? Je suis désolée mais il n'y aura qu'un seul MCD ! **

**Et la méchante ne comptera pas comme un MCD, même si elle meurt on a un peu vu ses pensées mais elle ne compte pas comme personnage majeur. Et puis le méchant qui meurt à 12 chapitres de la fin ? Tu y crois vraiment à ce que tu dis ? Lol**

**Balin fait une analyse ouais... Il serait probablement psychologue de travail dans le monde moderne. Et Gandalf serait psychologue tout court, la preuve quand il veut analyser le 'bonjour' de Bilbon au tout début...**

**Je proteste, Legolas a déjà vu Kili passer près de la mort dans la première fic ! Notamment pendant l'attaque du Gondor ! **

**Tu... **_**fais**_** des pouvoirs ? Ça consiste comment, tu as un atelier quelque part ? Ça te réussit pas de mettre des reviews le soir...**

**Non, il ne vient à l'idée de personne de demander leur avis aux elfes... Ce qui est d'autant plus con que les portes de la Moria ont été construites en collaboration avec des elfes !**

**Oui Ori se rebelle et il serait temps ! Ils ont besoin qu'on leur mette le nez sur leur connerie, tous les six, et y a qu'Ori qui a les cojones pour le faire !**

**Pour Legolas et Kili, je suis désolée de te l'annoncer mais tu n'as pas fini de languir ! Accessoirement je crois qu'un élément de ce chapitre – en plus du MCD – va beaucoup t'énerver... **

**Si tu veux des histoires prenantes je vais devoir renoncer à SRG et traduire Sansûkh après celle-là... En plus je me sentirais pas coupable de traduire une fic Explicite avec une lectrice mineure !**

**Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai inversé les noms de Fili et Kili... Tu peux bien ignorer une faute d'étourderie qui nous a échappé, aussi bien à No qu'à moi !**

**Non, on ne parle pas de ton cœur, pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas dans la fic que je sache ! :p Mais oui, sors donc le champagne ! Ça se fête, Thorin qui sort la tête de son c... **

**Lol si tu savais comme j'ai éclaté de rire avec le "tu n'es pas sérieuse là ?"... Je t'imaginais presque en train de le dire... Pareil pour le 'je refuse' xD**

**Bien sûr que c'est la cheville blessée. Ça ne pouvait être **_**que**_** la cheville blessée. Pour la mauvaise surprise, elle a pas attendu qu'ils repassent par le même endroit !**

**Un trèfle à quatre feuilles, une patte de lapin, et un fer à cheval ! Il faut au moins ça pour contrer la poisse de Bilbon je pense ! Tu sais que tu es encore plus marrante quand tu fais du sarcasme ?**

**Thorin fera **_**toujours**_** barrage de son corps pour protéger Bilbon. C'est bien tu vois le bon côté des choses toi au moins ! Effectivement ils ne risquent pas de se disputer pour savoir s'il faut sortir ou pas...**

**Rassure-toi Balin ne va pas commencer à vouloir éloigner tout le monde, il a plus de bon sens que ça. Il n'associe pas 'si seulement mon frère était ailleurs' à 'je vais lui dire de s'en aller, ça paraît une bonne idée'. Contrairement à certains que je ne nommerai pas...**

**Courage, le MCD n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer...**

**Katniss Holmes : Malheureusement Legolas n'est pas près de dire quoi que ce soit à Kili... Il est persuadé de devoir gérer ça tout seul... **

**Oui la pieuvre de la Moria est horrible... Je l'ai surnommée Cthulhu moi, ça me faisait marrer... Merci pour l'avertissement, je suis au courant pour Jason Matthieu ;)**

**Julindy : Moi aussi j'avais les larmes aux yeux pendant la réconciliation ! Et je vois que tout le monde acclame Ori xD Comme je disais Bilbon faut lui donner tous les porte-bonheur qui existent en fait...**

**(-)**

**Chapitre 18 : Les Ténèbres descendent**

**Résumé : La route dans la Moria est profonde, sombre, et dangereuse. Et l'un d'entre eux va en payer le prix ultime.**

**Major Character Death dans ce chapitre (vous étiez prévenu-e-s depuis longtemps en même temps)**

(-)

Chaque pas était fait en silence sans véritable effort de sa part. Legolas estima que c'était une bonne chose, étant donné que son esprit était ailleurs.

Esmeralda était une source d'inquiétude, car son innocence lui avait lentement été arrachée pendant ce voyage. Cependant elle semblait se tenir aussi bravement que possible, étant donné les circonstances. Avec Tauriel et Bofur à ses côtés, elle était bien protégée des horreurs autour d'elle. Elle et son bébé, et ce n'était pas une idée que Legolas voulait poursuivre, maintenant qu'ils étaient dans les longs couloirs sombres de la Moria.

Fili, Dernwyn, Éomund et Aragorn marchaient tous ensemble, et Dernwyn n'avait pas quitté Fili depuis la résolution de leur dispute en-dehors de la Moria. Ils parlaient à voix basse, que Legolas pouvait entendre malgré l'absence de son dans les cavernes autour de lui. Les espaces semblaient presque avaler tout bruit, ce qu'il pouvait comprendre comme étant un avantage lorsqu'on travaillait la pierre. Les échos des mines devaient être terribles, au bout d'un moment. Creuser les cavernes de façon à étouffer les sons était très logique.

Il se força à se concentrer sur les gens devant lui, la raison pour laquelle ses pensées continuaient de s'égarer.

Derrière Gandalf, Thorin continuait d'avancer, Bilbon dans les bras. Il était passé d'une prise soigneuse à une prise ferme, berçant pratiquement Bilbon maintenant. Car Bilbon était passé d'alerte à semi-conscient de ce qui se passait, s'appuyant contre Thorin et s'accrochant de son mieux. La blessure lui coûtait beaucoup, la douleur lui faisant cligner des yeux brouillés et perdus. Legolas grimaça avec compassion quand il vit de nouveau la cheville. On aurait dit un souvenir macabre des événements dix ans plus tôt, quand Bilbon avait été forcé de marcher avec une canne pendant un certain temps. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que son ami n'aurait pas à le supporter à nouveau.

Et, juste à côté d'eux, marchant seul, était Kili.

« Parle-moi. »

Legolas ne fut pas surpris de trouver Tauriel à ses côtés. Les autres continuaient d'avancer, et personne n'était assez près pour les entendre, même si la caverne n'avait pas pratiquement avalé la question de Tauriel.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda à nouveau Tauriel. Tu restes loin de lui quand je sais que tu préférerais être à ses côtés. Tu t'es retenu de lui parler, comme si tu t'en désintéressais, mais tu l'as immédiatement poussé derrière toi quand la bête a attaqué. Ne lui fais-tu pas confiance pour prendre soin de lui-même ? »

Il était tellement difficile de décrire, de mettre des mots sur les sentiments qu'il avait.

« Legolas, murmura-t-elle, et il soupira.

\- Je voudrais qu'il préserve le peu de vie qu'il lui reste. Je ne veux pas le voir tomber. »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Il lui reste une longue vie-

\- Et maintenant tu penses comme eux, dit Legolas en essayant de ne pas la fusiller du regard. Pas comme une elfe. »

Le regard qu'il reçut n'était que trop entendu, et il serra les poings à ses côtés.

« De tous les moments pour confronter la mortalité, dit-elle enfin en secouant la tête, tu as choisi le _pire_ moment pour le faire. »

Elle alla de l'avant pour rejoindre Esmeralda, ne lui offrant aucune parole d'apaisement. Il n'y en avait pas à offrir, après tout. Kili était mortel, et Legolas... ne l'était pas. Il pouvait sentir le choix devant lui, cependant, avait su le chemin qui s'ouvrait à lui quand il avait épousé le nain. Cependant ce n'était qu'avec les paroles d'Esmeralda qu'il s'était vraiment autorisé à y penser.

_« Nous avons des vies courtes. Un peu plus longues, peut-être, que les hommes, pas aussi longues que les nains, et nous ne verrons jamais passer l'éternité comme les elfes. Mais c'es__t__ ce que vous faites avec les années qui vont sont données qui comptent, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Il savait que ça avait tout changé, cette nuit-là. Fili avait été obligé de faire face à la vérité, qu'il survivrait à sa femme, et était devenu trop protecteur envers elle. Thorin en avait fait autant, et leurs deux tentatives avaient obtenu des résultats presqu_e désastreux__. Et pourtant Legolas était là, à en faire autant._

_Il __allait__ survivre à Kili. Il leur survivrait à tous. Il serait forcé d'enterrer sa lumière, son espoir, puis de continuer pour toujours avec un _souvenir pour toute compagnie. Il ne pouvait pas, ne voulait pas, aimer de nouveau. Quand Kili partirait, son cœur en ferait autant. Cela l'avait laissé tellement figé, tellement _effrayé,_ de voir Kili tomber et de le croire mort, qu'il s'était éloigné de Kili et de la certitude d'un futur cœur brisé. Car il n'avait ressenti que la distante possibilité du chagrin depuis qu'il avait épousé Kili. Jamais auparavant n'avait-il été contraint de la confronter, ou de reconnaître la mortalité de Kili si rapidement, si violemment. Pourtant quand il avait été forcé de s'éloigner de Kili, et qu'il avait été forcé de voir son mari tomber...

Il _se de_manda s'il serait mieux de le quitter, maintenant, de seulement penser à lui comme un souvenir, mais un souvenir vivant, puis de continuer après lui avec la certitude qu'il était mort. C'était un choix que lui seul pouvait faire, et l'expliquer à Kili donnait_ l'impress_ion d'une trahison. Même si Kili comprenait, Legolas éprouverait de la honte face à l'indécision avec laquelle il se débattait.

Et pourtant, en quoi la situation actuelle valait-elle mieux ? Il vivait comme une ombre, si loin de la lumière de Kili, et chaque jour sa distance diminuait cette lumière.

Il observa Tauriel interagir avec Esmeralda et Bofur, sans avoir peur de leur parler et d'être avec eux. Même confrontée avec l'hésitation de Legolas au sujet de la mortalité, elle restait encore à leurs côtés. Sa décision prise, au moins pour le moment, Legolas fit trois grands pas en avant qui le placèrent à côté de Kili. Kili s'était à peine tourné vers lui quand il glissa sa main dans celle du nain. Après un moment stupéfait, Kili lui pressa fortement la main, et le soulagement sur son visage rendit la poitrine de Legolas trop serrée.

Il devait parler à son mari. Il lui dirait ce qu'il ressentait.

« Si mes souvenirs et mon histoire sont bons, nous sommes près des Grands Halls, dit Balin, sa voix étouffée par la salle. S'il y a jamais eu un endroit à appeler tanière, ce serait là. »

Dwalin hocha la tête.

« Une attaque surprise est une bonne stratégie. Ils ne la verront jamais venir. »

Le sifflement brusque d'une flèche arriva trop tard pour l'arrêter. Pendant un long moment, personne ne bougea, trop stupéfait.

Puis, Balin commença à tomber.

Dwalin cria et plongea vers son frère, l'attrapant avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre le sol. Dans les bras de Thorin, Bilbon pointa vers le côté et déclara :

« Là. »

Legolas ne s'arrêta pas pour demander où ni ce qu'avait vu Bilbon, ou à quel point son ami était alerte. Il se contenta d'attraper Kili et de _courir._

Ils foncèrent à travers les ténèbres, avec seulement la lumière de Gandalf pour les guider sur le sol de pierre. Au-dessus d'eux, des flèches volaient dans le noir, et Legolas tira une flèche à son tour quand il fut certain de savoir où se trouvait un archer. Le cri qui lui répondit fut tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir, puis ils se remirent à courir.

Une porte, à moitié sur ses gonds, apparut, illuminée d'une façon ou d'une autre par un rayon de lumière venan_t d_'au-dessus. Nori et Aragorn attrapèrent la porte et l'ouvrirent, et tout le monde se précipita à l'intérieur. Quelques lances et autres armes aidèrent à barricader la porte, et quand ils eurent fini, Legolas se retourna enfin.

Balin avait du mal à respirer, des halètements douloureux qui résonnaient dans ses poumons. La flèche ressortait par l'avant de sa poitrine, la pointe rouge et sombre. Dwalin déposa son frère sur le sol, arrangeant soigneusement la barbe de Balin faute d'autre chose à faire.

« Tu vas t'en sortir, dit Dwalin d'un ton brusque. »

Legolas sut alors que Dwalin ne pouvait pas supporter d'affronter la vérité.

Il n'y avait rien à faire.

« Par terre, pose-moi par terre, insistait Bilbon. Thorin, _vas-y._ »

Et Thorin déposa son mari contre un large rocher avant de se précipiter vers Balin et Dwalin. Il y avait un chagrin sur son visage, pas seulement pour lui-même mais aussi pour Dwalin. C'était une vision terrible à contempler, et tout ce que Legolas craignait. La mortalité. Et pour Balin, elle était presque à son terme.

« Ne faites pas cette tête, haleta Balin, secouant l_a _tête aussi bien à Dwalin qu'à Thorin. Non. Vous... allez vous en sortir.

\- Balin, murmura Thorin avec impuissance. »

Il saisit la main de Balin dans la sienne, serrant, comme si sa prise seule pouvait maintenir Balin ici. Mais le sang continuait de couler, et le regard de Balin commençait à dériver. Legolas ne pouvait qu'espérer que c'étaient les halls de ses ancêtres qu'il voyait, maintenant.

Balin prit une brève inspiration.

« Fais-les sortir, murmura-t-il. »

Il murmura quelque chose en Khuzdul à Dwalin qui valut au guerrier de s'étouffer sur un brusque sanglot et les autres nains baissèrent la tête avec chagrin.

Puis ses yeux se fermèrent, et Balin, fils de Fundin, n'était plus.

Legolas ferma les yeux. Sa bénédiction pour les morts, bien que courte et en Sindarin, était tout ce qu'il avait à offrir au nain qu'il avait appelé un ami. Aragorn mima les mots avec lui, et les yeux de Tauriel brillaient de l'autre côté de la pièce, où elle avait Esmeralda dans les bras. Le visage de la jeune hobbit était détourné, ses épaules tressautant avec des sanglots silencieux. Bilbon avait le visage enfoui dans ses mains, et Legolas aperçut l'éclat de larmes sur son visage.

Dwalin resta là, à genoux sur la pierre, pendant un long moment. Quand il bougea enfin, ce fut avec des mouvements lents et soigneux, comme s'il était beaucoup plus vieux qu'il ne l'était. Il appuya doucement son front contre celui de Balin, comme il l'avait fait de nombreuses fois auparavant, et ne le ferait maintenant plus jamais après ce jour.

Comment les autres vivaient-ils avec la mortalité ? Comment, quand elle venait à eux tous les jours, si vite et si soudainement ? Comment, quand elle leur était promise quoi qu'ils fassent de leur vie ?

Thorin se leva pour le laisser en paix, pendant un temps. Ses yeux bleus étaient emplis de larmes, mais il lutta pour garder sa contenance.

« Ils vont venir, dit-il d'une voix rauque. »

Déjà Legolas entendait une force bouger vers la porte.

« La porte ne tiendra pas longtemps, dit Aragorn. »

Il poussa Éomund vers Dernwyn et Fili.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment une barricade. »

La pièce elle-même était petite, un endroit facile pour les garder piégés. Elle semblait avoir été une pièce de rangement, autrefois. Des étagères étaient taillées dans la pierre, et des morceaux de bois brisés étaient éparpillés sur le sol. Des morceaux du plafond étaient maintenant sur le sol, de larges pierres comme celle contre laquelle s'appuyait Bilbon. L'une des pierres venant d'au-dessus avait laissé un grand trou vers l'extérieur, laissant entrer la lumière de la lune. Il était bien trop haut pour l'atteindre, mais cela leur permettait au moins d'avoir de la visibilité.

« Qu'ils viennent, dit Dwalin d'une voix rauque. »

Quand il leva la tête, ses joues étaient tachées de larmes, mais ses yeux étaient rouges de fureur.

« Qu'ils viennent et se dressent contre le dernier fils de Fundin.

\- Qu'ils se dressent contre nous tous, défia Gimli, levant sa hache. Je parie qu'ils ne dureront pas longtemps. »

Bilbon essuya son visage et se leva prudemment, et avant que quelqu'un ne puisse l'arrêter, il mit son poids sur sa cheville blessée. Elle tint, et avec plus de détermination il marcha vers l'un des murs.

« Il y a de la lumière, ici, dit-il. »

A chaque pas il semblait gagner une nouvelle force, jusqu'à ce qu'il marche presque normalement à travers la pièce. Il enfouit ses doigts dans un trou que même Legolas ne pouvait pas voir, et soudain il y eut une lumière rouge inondant le visage de Bilbon.

« Si nous pouvons ouvrir ça, nous pourrons sortir.

\- Il y a une porte, faite pour être utilisée, gronda Dwalin. »

Legolas pinça les lèvres mais ce fut Thorin qui parla.

« Nous devons partir, Dwalin. En un morceau. »

Il jeta un regard à la silhouette immobile de Balin.

« Aide-nous avec le mur de pierre. »

Dwalin maintint son regard sur la porte.

« Dwalin-

\- Je ne le laisserai pas, dit-il à Thorin d'un ton mordant. Je ne _veux pas_.

\- Là, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? »

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Bilbon. Il était passé du trou à une étagère brisée dans le mur. L'étagère au-dessus avait été cassée, laissant un large trou dans la partie inférieure du mur.

« Il y a assez de grosses pierres pour les faire rouler devant, dit-il doucement. On pourrait au moins le protéger jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse revenir. »

Il était évident à quel point ça faisait mal à Dwalin de le faire. Mais enfin, il hocha brusquement la tête.

« Fili, Kili, ordonna Thorin. »

Comme un seul homme ils se dir_igère_nt vers la pierre que Thorin avait désignée.

Il était douloureux de voir Dwalin soulever le corps de son frère avec une telle révérence. Legolas sentit une douleur dans sa poitrine, se demandant si peut-être un jour il soulèverait Kili de la même façon. Il ne put regarder tandis que Dwalin portait son frère vers l'étagère dans le mur et le plaçait doucement là. La pierre fut roulée devant le mur, et si Legolas n'avait pas été au courant, il aurait dit que rien n'avait été changé. La salle semblait absolument intacte. Oui, Balin serait en sécurité ici.

« Il est temps de partir, signala Nori. »

Tout le monde se dirigea rapidement vers le mur. Legolas aperçut Bilbon poser une main sur le bras de Dwalin avec compassion et réconfort avant que l'elfe ne se tourne vers la lumière rougeâtre qui entrait. Les pierres furent faciles à écarter, et entre les nombreuses mains se prêtant à la tâche, le trou fut bientôt assez large pour y passer. La chute vers un sol de pierre était assez simple, mais Legolas sauta le premier pour s'assurer que le sol tiendrait. Quand ce fut le cas, il leva les bras pour aider les autres à descendre.

Lorsque Tauriel eut sauté, suivie de Gandalf, Legolas eut un aperçu de la caverne autour d'eux. Celle-ci semblait flamber partout, un feu éternel qui ne s'éteindrait pas. Tout était rouge : des rochers rouges, de la lumière rouge se déversant partout, exposant les multiples passages et colonnes de pierre qui s'élevaient haut au-dessus d'eux. La caverne sentait la mort et quelque chose _d'horrible._ Quelque chose de si mauvais et terrible que Legolas se demanda si peut-être Sauron lui-même n'avait pas emprunté ces chemins autrefois. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que, quoi que ce soit, ça n'était plus là.

Ce fut juste quand Éomund commença à être descendu que les bruits de la porte en train de se fendre attirèrent l'oreille de Legolas.

« Vite, dit Gandalf qui avait entendu la même chose. Tout le monde, vite ! »

Bilbon fut descendu aussi soigneusement que possible.

« Je vais bien, essaya-t-il de leur assurer. »

Il fit plusieurs pas pour le prouver. Ils étaient légère_ment dés_équilibrés, mais c'étaient des pas. Pour l'instant, ça devrait suffire.

Quand Dwalin ne voulut pas sortir de la pièce, Thorin dit :

« Vas-y. Dwalin, _vas-y._ »

Dwalin frissonna, ses yeux fixés sur quelque chose dans la pièce. Legolas savait ce qu'il continuait de regarder. Non seulement perdre un être aimé, mais être forcé de le laisser en arrière ? C'était une idée insupportable.

Ori retourna vers le trou.

« Dwalin, appela-t-il doucement. »

Dwalin vint enfin regarder vers le bas, et Ori lui adressa un doux sourire.

« Je ne pars pas sans toi, dit-il. Alors tu ferais mieux de descendre ou de me faire remonter avec toi. »

Les portes continuèrent de céder. Dwalin sauta loin de Legolas et des autres, puis prit la main d'Ori comme si son mari était la dernière corde de sauvetage qu'il lui restait. Thorin le suivit pour rejoindre un Bilbon qui attendait anxieusement.

« Avançons, dit Aragorn. »

Ils se lancèrent sur le premier chemin disponible avant de descendre un long escalier, plus bas dans les mines. Les veines de mithril chatoyant racontaient une histoire dévastatrice, malgré leur brillance. Il y avait eu un peuple ici, autrefois. Et il avait été fauché. Il ne restait personne pour miner le mithril. Personne à part les morts et une tanière de voyous.

Ils suivirent un autre chemin à côté du grand vide en-dessous d'eux, puis atteignirent enfin un long chemin de pierre qui traversait la fosse sombre.

« Où est-ce que ça mène ? Demanda Tauriel. »

Balin aurait eu une réponse, aurait su exactement où ça allait. Gandalf répondit à sa place.

« Plus profond dans les mines. Où nous, aussi, devons aller. »

Ce fut la seule réponse dont Tauriel eut besoin. Elle dévala le chemin, Esmeralda et Bofur à ses côtés. Nori suivit avec Aragorn et Éomund, et Fili ne voulut pas partir jusqu'à ce que Dernwyn eut traversé. Les cris venant de derrière eux étaient en colère mais distants, si distants que même les yeux de Legolas pouvaient à peine discerner leurs silhouettes. Ils seraient bientôt découverts, cela dit.

« Legolas ! »

Il n'avait pas réalisé que les autres avaient tous traversé jusqu'au cri de Kili. Kili semblait paniqué, refusant de suivre les autres tandis qu'ils fuyaient le pont, se tenant près du bord. Legolas traversa en quelques instants, et pourtant Kili avait toujours l'air anxieux.

« Kili-

\- Je ne pars pas sans toi, dit obstinément le nain. »

Il saisit la main de Legolas. Ensemble ils coururent le long de la fosse noire à leur gauche, du mur de pierre rouge à leur droite. Le chemin passait sous des arches et faisait des courbes, pourtant Legolas luttait encore pour entendre ce qu'il savait sur le point d'arriver : les cris de leurs attaquants, les sifflements de leurs flèches.

Le chemin commença à s'étrécir jusqu'à ce qu'ils courent presque tous en file indienne. Le sol sous leurs pieds forma une pente, puis tourna, le mur de pierre disparaissant à côté d'eux. Soudain tout le monde s'arrêta, et Legolas réussit à tirer Kili en arrière à temps pour l'empêcher de rentrer dans Ori. Ce fut seulement quand il regarda au-delà de Gandalf qu'il réalisa pourquoi ils s'étaient arrêtés.

Le chemin formait une pente vers le bas, descendant vers les ténèbres de l'abysse noire où même ses yeux ne voyaient pas. À leur droite se trouvait un petit pont, s'étirant au-dessus d'un grand vide, menant à une série de couloirs. Sans le mur, il n'y avait aucune défense de chaque côté : ils étaient exposés, dans un endroit trop vulnérable.

« Nous devons bouger, insista-t-il. »

Bilbon se décida le premier, ayant regardé et pesé les deux options en quelques instants. Il traversa le pont étroit sans problème, un pied devant l'autre. Thorin hocha brusquement la tête.

« Tout le monde traverse, maintenant, dit-il. »

Kili tira sur la main de Legolas. Le son du danger approchant le fit reculer.

« Vas-y, l'encouragea Legolas quand Kili s'immobilisa. »

Au bout d'un court moment, Kili hocha la tête et commença à traverser. Bien qu'il n'ait pas le pied aussi léger que Bilbon, Kili sembla n'avoir aucune difficulté à traverser. Esmeralda s'avança pour passer ensuite.

Le pont céda.

« Bilbon ! Cria Thorin. »

Bilbon, ayant été prévenu, sauta au dernier moment. Bofur tira frénétiquement Esmeralda en arrière pour l'éloigner du bord, et Legolas ne put qu'observer avec horreur tandis que le chemin s'effondrait sous les pieds de Kili. Kili courut aussi loin que possible, les pierres disparaissant sous ses bottes, avant qu'il ne se jette enfin vers la sécurité. Le chemin s'écroula et disparut dans les ténèbres, et Kili et Bilbon atterrirent sur la terre ferme de l'autre côté. Ce fut seulement quand ils commencèrent à bouger, avec Kili aidant soigneusement Bilbon à se relever, que la réalisation de ce qui venait de se passer les frappa.

Thorin chercha frénétiquement un autre pont, mais alors même que Legolas regardait autour d'eux, il sut qu'il n'y en avait pas d'autre. C'était la seule façon de traverser vers les couloirs. Même Gandalf regarda de l'autre côté du vide, mais son regard était plein de résignation. Aragorn tendit son épée vers l'avant, comme s'il pouvait l'étendre vers l'autre côté. Pourtant son visage trahissait la vérité qu'il connaissait.

Legolas fit un pas en avant, par instinct de rejoindre son mari, mais il n'y avait nulle part où aller. Il était coincé du mauvais côté de la caverne, loin du seul être qu'il aimait plus que tout autre. Kili croisa son regard, l'air aussi anxieux que Legolas. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait serré des anneaux de métal autour de sa poitrine, le rendant absolument incapable de respirer.

Thorin fixa avec impuissance l'autre côté. Bilbon se mordit la lèvre, son regard uniquement sur Thorin. Les cris devenaient plus forts et Legolas sut qu'ils devaient partir, sut qu'ils devaient abandonner Bilbon et Kili au sort qu'ils découvriraient de l'autre côté. Il se sentait tellement malade qu'il agrippa son estomac pour se stabiliser.

« On doit y aller, dit enfin Tauriel. »

Bilbon hocha la tête mais ne dit rien.

Thorin inspira profondément et se tint de sa façon la plus droite et la plus formidable. Il avait l'air royal et déterminé, sa parole une promesse.

« Je te retrouverai, jura-t-il. Je le _ferai._ »

Bilbon sourit lentement.

« Tu le fais toujours, lança-t-il depuis l'autre côté. »

Kili sembla vouloir parler, puis ne dit rien, mais ses yeux restèrent sur Legolas. Quand les cris se firent plus forts, ce fut Kili qui bougea le premier, tirant Bilbon au loin dans l'un des couloirs.

Legolas les aurait fixés jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent, mais leurs poursuivants étaient presque sur eux, d'après le bruit.

« Rapidement nous devons bouger, dit Gandalf. C'est la seule façon dont n_ous _pourrons retrouver nos êtres aimés.

\- Et on les retrouvera, dit Gimli. Mais on doit bouger maintenant. »

Dwalin ne dit pas un mot mais prit Thorin par le bras, le tirant sur la pente descendante. Tauriel fut là un instant plus tard, pressant Legolas vers l'avant, puis ils descendaient le long d'un chemin plus sombre. Quelque part au-dessus d'eux, Kili et Bilbon couraient pour leurs vies.

Et Legolas savait, sans l'ombre d'un doute, que si quelque chose devait arriver à Kili, il ne lui survivrait pas. Il ne le pourrait simplement pas.

(-)

Il fallut longtemps avant que Bilbon ne demande une halte, et il était à moitié certain que Kili allait le forcer à le faire s'il ne le faisait pas de lui-même. Quand sa cheville ne put en supporter plus, cependant, Bilbon trébucha enfin contre une colonne et aspira de grandes goulées d'air.

« Mon Oncle, commença Kili. »

Bilbon le fit taire d'un geste.

« Je vais bien, vraiment. »

Non, il n'allait pas bien, et Kili le savait, mais s'il y avait une façon dont il pouvait essayer d'aider son neveu, peut-être que mentir n'était pas la pire chose qu'il pouvait faire. La dernière chose dont Kili avait besoin pour l'instant était la vérité : qu'il se sentait encore faible et fatigué, que toute son énergie semblait intensément concentrée sur sa cheville, qui pulsait encore incessamment et envoyait des pics de douleur dans sa jambe à chaque pas. Il lui fallait toutes ses forces pour la reposer au sol, sachant la douleur qui suivrait immédiatement.

Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était être de nouveau dans les bras de Thorin. Et ils étaient séparés _à_ _nouveau_ et il n'y avait rien à tirer de ça.

Peut-être que cette fois, ce serait lui qui retrouverait Thorin, ne serait-ce que par nécessité. Parce qu'il n'était pas entièrement certain d'aller beaucoup plus loin sans son mari.

« Assieds-toi un moment, pressa Kili. On va s'en sortir.

\- Tu n'en as pas la moindre idée, le réprimanda Bilbon. »

Mais il s'appuya davantage contre la colonne et glissa au sol, ôtant ainsi le poids de sa cheville. Oh doux Eru ça faisait _mal,_ et il était vaguement in_quiet_ que quelque chose ne se soit cassé quand la créature l'avait attrapé. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'un instant, il avait la main tendue vers Thorin, et le suivant, il avait été arraché à son mari, avait senti la terre céder la place à des galets mouillés, et un feu avait commencé à brûler de sa cheville vers le haut. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il s'était retrouvé de nouveau dans les bras de Thorin, puis Gandalf avait été là, et il lui avait fallu toutes ses forces pour ne pas s'évanouir.

Il soupira et posa sa tête contre la pierre froide derrière lui. Même s'il avait protesté contre l'idée d'être porté, il n'avait pas fallu longtemps avant qu'il ne s'endorme, cherchant désespérément à_ éch_apper à la douleur. Il s'était réveillé sur un cri de Dwalin à temps pour voir tomber Balin.

Il ferma les yeux. _Balin._ Ç'avait été un coup de chance de voir la porte menant à la petite salle cachée. Si seulement ils avaient eu le coup de chance de voir l'archer à temps.

Il ouvrit les yeux et trouva Kili en train de regarder derrière eux, dans le couloir. Maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls, Bilbon se surprit à poser la question dont il avait longtemps voulu la réponse :

« Kili, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi et Legolas ?

\- Je ne _sais_ pas, explosa Kili. »

Ses mains vinrent s'emmêler dans ses cheveux. Il était agité et frustré, mais plus que tout, il avait l'air effrayé.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas, ou ce que j'ai_ fait__._ Il ne m'aime pas moins, mais il n'est pas vraiment là, on n'a pas vraiment parlé depuis l'Isengard. J'ai juste, je sens qu'il se passe quelque chose ou que j'ai fait quelque chose. Et il ne veut pas me le dire. »

Il soupira et baissa les mains.

« Au moins Thorin et toi vous êtes réconciliés, dit Kili comme pour instiller de la bonne humeur. »

Pas entièrement, à la satisfactionde Bilbon, ou de Thorin. Ç'avait été un moment rapide et sincère, bien sûr. Puis la créature était arrivée, et il y avait eu la douleur, et puis Balin et la fuite et ils avaient été séparés à nouveau. Il voulait parler avec Thorin. Enfin, ils n'étaient pas séparés par de nombreux kilomètres cette fois, seulement par des murs et des pentes. Ils étaient tous les deux dans la Moria. Et aussi large que soit la Moria, ils se retrouveraient.

« Legolas et toi aurez une chance de vous parler, dit doucement Bilbon. »

Kili hocha la tête, mais ses yeux restèrent sur le couloir qu'ils avaient laissé derrière eux.

« Mais si nous devons avoir une chance de faire ça, nous devons continuer d'avancer. »

Kili hocha à nouveau la tête, puis se secoua enfin.

« D'accord. Alors... par où ?

\- C'est moi qui devrais te demander ça, mais tu es un Durin : tu n'as aucun sens de l'orientation, le taquina Bilbon. »

De façon très mature, Kili tira la langue, avec un petit sourire.

« Nan, c'est juste Oncle Thorin. Il a un très mauvais sens de l'orientation, depuis toujours. Il a l'air d'arriver plutôt bien à _te_ retrouver, remarque. »

Bilbon ne pouvait qu'espérer que cette chance continuerait.

« Eh bien, tu peux aider cet oncle à se relever. Ensuite on trouvera quel chemin est le meilleur. Peut-être que l'un sent meilleur que l'autre.

\- L'air frais, dit Kili en hochant la tête. Ça m'a l'air d'un plan solide. »

Il hissa soigneusement Bilbon sur ses pieds, et bien sa cheville brûle, ça _red_escendit rapidement à une simple pulsation. Il pouvait marcher dessus. Il irait bien.

Il se retourna et s'immobilisa, la soudaine pointe de l'épée manquant de lui percer le nez. Les mains de Kili se resserrèrent sur lui, mais le nain ne bougea pas, étant donné que lui-même avait une épée pointée vers sa gorge.

« De l'air frais _a _l'air bien, n'est-ce pas ? Dit l'un des hommes. »

Il reçut des hochements de tête de ceux autour de lui.

« Dommage pour vous deux, on descend un peu plus bas dans les mines. »

Il eut un sourire plein de dents, exposant des gencives noires et des morceaux de dents manquants. Bilbon_ f_rissonna devant la malice du sourire.

« _Très_ bas. Vous êtes deux invités attendus, en retard pour le festin.

\- Non, murmura Bilbon quand Kili se tendit, prêt à bondir à l'action. Juste, non. »

Pendant un long moment, il craignit que Kili ne l'ignore et attaque quand même, mais fin_ale_ment il sentit son neveu se dégonfler à côté de lui.

Il ferma les yeux quand les voleurs l'attrapèrent. _Thorin, retrouve-nous, retrouve-moi._

(-)

**Une minute de silence pour la mort de Balin... Les mouchoirs sont à votre gauche, le chocolat à votre droite. Et moi je vais me cacher pour pas me faire brûler par Carrymaxwell...**


	19. Les secrets de la Moria

**Justelaura : Lol je plaisantais sur la culpabilité (par contre c'est vrai que j'hésite entre plusieurs fics pour la prochaine traduction) ! Et si tu fabriques des pouvoirs je veux bien devenir invisible !**

**Si tu lis de loin tu vas louper des trucs voyons ! Lol avec ton commentaire sur Disney j'ai imaginé tout le cast au parc... Avec Fili et Kili en train de faire les andouilles dans les boutiques...**

**Non mais Fili et Dernwyn **_**peuvent**_** être intelligents ! Le problème c'est que souvent ils ne **_**veulent**_** pas l'être ! Oui profite de chaque moment de douceur, tu en auras besoin !**

**Hihi crise de torture légale... Ton correcteur est partisan du FN ! (C'était le commentaire trollesque) Non mais tu dois avoir l'habitude, maintenant, qu'ils disent exactement les phrases qui déclenchent des catastrophes ! **

**Non non pas 'juste ça' pour Balin ! Tu penses que l'auteur n'allait pas perdre une occasion de nous faire pleurer ! (Oui moi aussi j'ai pleuré) C'est marrant mais pendant longtemps personne n'a pensé que ça pourrait être lui le MCD ! Non le Balrog ne fait pas son come-back... C'est juste les ennemis normaux ! **

**Et non, je confirme, pas de résurrection miraculeuse à la Gandalf mais une mort définitive à la Boromir ! Que mon correcteur veut remplacer par Bourroir... je sais même pas ce que c'est !**

**Je sais pas si c'est inhumain, mais on y prend vite goût, au fait de faire pleurer ses lectrices ! Crois-moi sur parole ! Et on a pas fini de retourner le couteau dans la plaie...**

**Les chapitres de la Moria sont pleins de références à l'autre Moria... Y en a encore dans celui d'aujourd'hui ! Bilbon est tout simplement dopé à l'adrénaline... C'est pas pour rien que y a plein de fics qui l'associent à John Watson, genre l'un est la réincarnation de l'autre !**

**XD je pouvais presque **_**entendre **_**l'ironie quand tu as dit que le pont semblait tout à fait sûr... J'étais pliée de rire ! Si si on va te faire ce coup-là... Tu avais pas parlé d'aller intervenir toi-même si on le faisait, y a quelques chapitres ?**

**Legolas mériterait plus qu'une seule claque, si tu veux mon avis ! Mais quelqu'un d'autre va essayer de lui remettre les idées en place aujourd'hui, et aux deux autres idiots aussi...**

**Les épées apparaissent par magie depuis que Bilbon et Kili sont trop occupés à discuter de leurs problèmes de couples pour surveiller ce qui se passe autour d'eux ! Et non, on ne peut pas le laisser seul...**

**Comme tu dis, le pire est passé, on va donc enfin avoir quelques réponses (et le nom de la méchante ce qui va être bien pratique pour moi !)**

**Dame Marianne : Effectivement tu vas pouvoir lui cracher à la figure si ça te fait plaisir, elle arrive dans ce chapitre ! Tu sais que tu me fais presque peur avec le traitement que tu veux infliger à son armée...**

**Julindy : Eh oui, ça fait mal quand même... J'avais les larmes aux yeux en traduisant le passage, d'ailleurs ! Et oui, encore séparés, c'est une malédiction !**

**Carrymaxwell : Non je viens pas ! Ça s'est bien passé ton examen ? Et c'est pas moi qui ai tué Balin, moi j'ai juste traduit le passage ! Si j'ai bonne mémoire oui cette fic finit le 2 août. Et Bilbon est effectivement pire qu'un aimant à problèmes...**

**Noooo Aime : Pour une fois, tu as réussi à mettre ta review non seulement avant justelaura, mais en premier ! Félicitations ! Spy j'irai le voir demain je pense ! Vice versa aussi parce que je peux juste pas aller voir ce dessin animé un mercredi... Je crains les salles pleines d'enfants ! **

**Pour la race... C'est fait maintenant x) ! Nan, ma beta aura un résumé condensé de ce qui s'est passé – faudra que je retrouve où elle s'était arrêtée, parce que le prochain chapitre c'est le dernier que tu devras corriger ! Le bac se termine cette semaine...**

**Non seulement Dernwyn et Fili sont rabibochés, mais comme tu as pu le voir quelqu'un va lui remettre les idées en place aujourd'hui, concernant ses inquiétudes ! Les expériences que tu veux faire avec le bébé me font peur... J'ai l'impression de voir Sherlock avec la fille de John (parce que je suis persuadée qu'il va faire plein d'expériences – pas dangereuses, mais des expériences quand même – quand le bébé sera né) !**

**Sans commentaire pour les séquelles de qui que ce soit O:) Désolée pour la fausse joie, Kili n'insiste pas auprès de son mari ! Non seulement Legolas met tout sur le dos d'Essé, mais en plus il oublie d'enregistrer la dernière partie comme quoi c'est ce qu'on fait avec les années qu'on a qui compte !**

**Non mais il est lent, il a mis dix ans à réaliser que sa nouvelle famille était mortelle... A l'exception de Tauriel, qui est donc un meuble :p Et oui il a dû inhaler trop d'haleine d'orque, comme tu dis...**

**C'est bien je suis pas la seule à avoir envie de secouer Legolas par les épaules ! Peut-être que ça marcherait remarque... Une volontaire pour essayer ? Faut quelqu'un de grand par contre, moi j'atteindrais pas...**

**Non ils sont pas exactement dans le tombeau du canon, juste dans un grand placard basiquement. J'avoue Legolas qui parle d'affronter la vérité c'est comme Moriarty qui parle d'être honnête...**

**Balin va manquer à tout le monde y compris aux lectrices ! Et moi aussi j'ai pleuré pendant ce passage, comme tu dis c'est naturel ! En effet ils vont devoir laisser son corps en arrière pour le moment !**

**Avec ta réflexion j'imagine la compagnie en train de porter le cadavre à tour de rôle... Façon Bombur endormi dans le livre du Hobbit (cette scène m'a manqué dans le film !)...**

**Legolas a le don pour penser ce qu'il ne faut pas aux plus mauvais moments ! Il ne va pas changer maintenant...**

**Je sais que depuis qu'on a dit qu'on allait dans la Moria, vous êtes toutes obsédées par le Balrog, mais c'est pas maintenant. Et y a un monstre surprise en plus. **

**Respire profondément... Comme tu dis il n'y a qu'un MCD et il est passé ! Aragorn et l'épée extensible... lol**

**Non mais c'est **_**jamais**_** le moment pour que la cheville lâche hein... Et oui comme tu dis Bilbon aussi choisit des moments de merde... Je te promets qu'ils mettront moins de temps à se retrouver que dans la première fic, que ce soit en termes de chapitres ou de durée !**

**Non, personne n'a pensé que les méchants pouvaient arriver des deux côtés parce que personne n'a réfléchi parce que personne n'a emmené son cerveau apparemment !**

**(-)**

**Chapitre 19 : Les Secrets de la Moria **

**Résumé : Des réponses sont trouvées dans les ténèbres**** de la Moria. Certaines sont les bienvenues, tandis que d'autres se mettent en place comme les morceaux d'un puzzle. **

**Et certaines sont des surprises qui auraient dû rester dans le noir.**

(-)

L'obscurité laissa place à un couloir éclairé par un feu, creusant sous ce qui devait être les couloirs au-dessus. Ils étaient dans les mines inférieures, celles qui avaient été les plus basses avant que les nains ne deviennent trop avides et ne continuent de creuser encore plus loin. Ils connaissaient tous l'histoire, mais personne ne racontait les histoires comme Balin.

Dwalin trébucha, juste un peu, mais ça suffit à Thorin pour lever le poing.

« Nous ne pouvons pas continuer à courir à l'aveuglette, dit-il. Nous allons nous reposer et chercher un meilleur chemin pour remonter vers les halls principaux.

\- Laissez-moi faire, dit Aragorn à mi-voix. »

Thorin hocha la tête. Non que Dwalin fasse très attention à ce qu'ils faisaient ou disaient. Ils auraient pu parler de l'état de leurs tuniques et il n'aurait pas vu la différence. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que son frère était parti.

C'étaient les petites choses qui revenaient à l'esprit. Comme la façon dont les cheveux de Balin étaient devenus blancs après la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient battus pour la Moria. Après Azanulbizar, ses cheveux avaient soudain été aussi blancs que la neige, malgré son âge, et ça n'avait pas changé. Ou comment il avait toujours semblé si grand à côté de Dwalin, malgré le fait qu'il fasse plusieurs centimètres de moins que son jeune frère. C'était sa posture, sa sagesse toujours fortement recherchée. Dwalin se souvenait de la façon dont Balin l'avait guidé à travers Erebor quand il était un jeune nain, main dans la main, et quand Dwalin avait dit qu'il serait à côté de son frère jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, Balin avait juste souri-

« Dwalin ? »

C'était Ori. Son mari était à genoux devant lui, comme s'il l'appelait depuis un certain temps. Ce fut seulement quand Ori tendit la main pour caresser la joue de Dwalin, qu'il réalisa qu'il y avait des larmes dessus. Il baissa la tête et laissa Ori encadrer son visage.

« Dwalin, murmura Ori. »

Dwalin serra le poing jusqu'à ce qu'il soit douloureux.

« Il n'aurait pas dû mourir. »

ça aurait dû être Dwalin. Il aurait dû entendre la flèche, aurait dû faire _quelque chose_.

« Je sais, dit doucement Ori. Mais ce n'était pas ta faute.

\- Par la barbe de Mahal, bien sûr que ça l'était-

\- Balin serait tellement furieux contre toi en ce moment, dit fermement Ori. Blâmer son frère pour quelque chose qui ne pouvait pas être évité. Même les elfes ne pouvaient rien entendre ! Legolas et Tauriel n'ont rien entendu. Ces cavernes sont faites pour arrêter le son, tu sais. Alors s'ils n'ont rien pu entendre, comment étais-tu censé le faire ? »

Il l'était juste, c'est tout. Mais les paroles d'Ori ne retiraient pas sa peine, elles enveloppaient plu_tôt une d_ouce couverture autour de son chagrin. Il ne pouvait pas l'abolir, mais il pouvait offrir du réconfort, et Dwalin tendit les bras vers son mari si brusquement qu'Ori faillit tomber de ses genoux. Il appuya son front contre celui d'Ori et respira. Inspirer, expirer. Une fois, deux fois. Deux mains portant des mitaines vinrent encadrer sa tête, sans appuyer, juste posées là, et il s'agrippa soudain à Ori, voulant désespérément le serrer dans ses bras. Son mari vint facilement, le berçant comme s'il était plus grand que Dwalin. Il avait l'impression d'être un petit nain maintenant, la perte le secouant jusqu'au centre de son être. Balin était parti, Balin était _parti._

Il appuya son visage dans la courbe du cou d'Ori, trempant la peau de ses larmes.

« Ne pars pas, dit-il d'une voix étranglée. »

Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans la tunique de son mari.

« Ne me laisse pas. »

Ori murmura des promesses que le destin pourrait contredire s'il en avait envie, et Dwalin ne l'agrippa que plus fort. Il avait perdu une partie de son cœur, ici, dans la Moria il ne perdrait pas l'autre partie. Balin avait vécu bien des années, mais avait quand même été trop jeune, n'aurait quand même pas dû mourir. Mais Ori ? Ori était sa constance, sa respiration, son tout, et il voulait, non, _exigeait_ plus d'années avec lui. Le desti_n po_uvait aller se faire pendre : il ne lui permettrait pas de prendre son Ori.

Alors même qu'il s'accrochait à Ori, alors même qu'Ori l'agrippait en retour et offrait des assurances, Dwalin sentit la peur s'installer dans son cœur, la peur de perdre ça, aussi.

(-)

ça faisait mal, de les regarder.

« Bilbon va bien. Il a Kili.

\- J'aimerais que ça me fasse sentir mieux.

\- C'est ton _frère,_ Fili.

\- C'est pour ça que je suis le mieux placé pour dire ça. »

Thorin jeta un regard à son neveu. Fili pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait : il était visiblement inquiet pour son fr_ère. La _séparation ne leur avait jamais fait du bien, à l'un ou à l'autre. Dernwyn le voyait, c'était évident, raison pour laquelle elle l'incitait gentiment à continuer sur sa lancée de plaisanteries. N'importe quoi pour les protéger tous du désespoir qui les enveloppait.

Son cœur battait un rythme de staccato dans sa poitrine, cognant si dou_loureus_ement contre sa cage thoracique qu'il leva une main pour frotter ses côtes et apaiser la douleur. Balin était parti, mort juste devant lui. Son vieil ami, son cousin, son confident. Dwalin était perdu dans son chagrin, et regarder son autre cousin faisait _mal_ de telle façon que Thorin ne pouvait pas supporter de le faire. Et Bilbon...

« Nous devons les retrouver, dit à nouveau Legolas. »

L'elfe avait été en panique depuis qu'ils avaient laissé Bilbon et Kili pour s'enfuir.

« Nous devons juste... prendre un chemin et le suivre. »

Thorin observa son fils-elfe. Heureusement, Nori semblait avoir les mêmes idées que Thorin. Ou peut-être, les mêmes idées qu'eux tous.

« Eux, je pige, dit le nain en désignant Fili et Dernwyn d_e se_s cheveux pointus. Et je pige la prise de bec de Bilbon et Thorin. Ce que je pige toujours pas c'est ce qui se passe entre Kili et toi. Et je n'aime pas ne pas savoir quelque chose. »

Alors même que Thorin jetait au nain un regard noir – leur dispute n'avait pas été une _prise de bec_ – Legolas secoua la tête.

« Ce n'est pas différent des leurs, insista-t-il. Je dois juste retrouver Kili. Tout comme Thorin doit retrouver Bilbon.

\- Je te croirais bien, si ce n'est que Kili et toi avez toujours l'air misérable, dit Fili. Je connais mon frère mieux que ça. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas entre vous deux. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Tu peux nous le dire, dit Dernwyn à mi-voix. S'il te plaît. Sinon_ pou_r ton bien, alors pour le sien. »

Ses paroles douces furent presque magiques : un instant, Legolas faisait les cent pas devant eux, agité et anxieux, et le suivant, il fut immobile, les épaules affaissées. Il avait un tel air de chagrin sur le visage que Thorin ressentit l'élan de tendre la main vers lui. Le réconfort ne serait ni désiré ni le bienvenu, cependant. Pas avant que Legolas n'ait parlé.

Il n'était pas le Durin que Legolas voulait prendre dans ses bras, non plus.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas différent, dit Legolas, sa voix à peine plus qu'un murmure. La mortalité. La durée d'une vie donnée. »

Il resserra sa prise sur son arc.

« Et comment nous serons ceux qui resteront en arrière. »

Le silence qui suivit était stupéfait, rapidement suivit par le chagrin. Pour une fois, l'éternité d'un elfe semblait une punition terrible. Thorin savait qu'il perdrait Bilbon, un jour, et s'ils étaient tous les deux autorisés à voir leur vieillesse, il serait celui qui enterrerait son hobbit. Fili perdrait Dernwyn bien trop jeune, avant même d'atteindre son deux centième anniversaire, pourtant ils auraient tous le réconfort de revoir leur bien-aimé de l'autre côté, dans les salles de leurs ancêtres. Mais Legolas ?

Legolas, à moins d'être tué, vivrait pour toujours. Il enterrerait Kili et continuerait sans lui. Il n'y avait pas de salle pour Legolas.

« C'est de ça qu'il est question ? Dit Dernwyn, les yeux écarquillés. C'est pour ça que tu t'es éloigné de lui ? »

Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle, et ses yeux étaient accusateurs quand ils se posèrent sur Fili et Thorin.

« Tout ça, c'était pour ça ? Parce qu'un jour on va _mourir_ ? »

ça semblait presque idiot, maintenant, avec l'incrédulité dans sa voix.

« Je n'avais pas conscience que c'était un tel sujet à ignorer, dit Thorin en étrécissant les yeux. Est-ce que tu ne comprends pas que vous allez nous laisser en arrière ?

\- Vous laisser... »

Elle leva les bras au ciel et marmonna un juron dans sa barbe.

« On _sait_ ça. Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? J'ai vu ma mère enterrer mon père, et mon oncle enterrer ma mère. J'ai déposé Thengel dans sa to_mbe_. Je sais ce que ça signifie d'être laissée en arrière. »

Elle fit volte-face vers Fili, son regard noir retombant.

« ça ne veut pas dire que je préférerais vivre ma vie seule pour ne plus jamais me tenir à tes côtés, dit-elle. Tu pourrais mourir ici, dans la Moria, et me laisser veuve et tes en_fant_s orphelins de père, et _je_ pourrais être celle qui serait laissée en arrière. La vie est courte et précieuse. Je préférerais passer les quelques années que j'ai avec l'homme que j'aime. Et je _sais_ que Kili et Bilbon ressentent la même chose. »

Elle laissa ses paroles rester suspendues dans l'air avant de déclarer d'un ton résigné :

« La mort fait partie de la vie. C'est une partie cruelle, et personne ne mérite jamais de dire au revoir à un être aimé. Ce n'est jamais _ju_ste, parce qu'on veut toujours juste un jour de plus, mais ça ne sera jamais assez. Je n'aurai _jamais_ assez de temps avec toi. »

_Elle_ prit les mains de Fili dans les siennes.

« Mais je préférerais n'avoir que quelques jours avec toi, plutôt que rien du tout. »

C'était une vérité que Thorin ressentit dans son propre sang. Si on lui disait qu'il ne pouvait avoir qu'une journée avec Bilbon, il serait avec son mari à chaque instant possible, ne serait-ce que pour avoir cette unique journée. Et il pouvait voir, même maintenant, co_mment_ il la passerait : pas à penser à la fin de la journée, mais seulement à comment tirer un autre sourire, comment gagner cette expression renfrognée qui cachait généralement de l'amusement.

Pour une raison quelconque, malgré la peur encore présente dans ses entrailles et la gravité de la situation, ses paroles étaient apaisantes. Pas assez pour abolir son anxiété, mais assez pour la calmer afin qu'il puisse se concentrer.

Legolas avait toujours l'air anxieux, et aucune parole de Dernwyn ne pourrait éloigner sa peur. Cependant, il semblait essayait de respirer plus profondément, de se calmer. Fili, aussi, semblait essayer d'accepter les paroles de sa femme de son mieux. Si seulement Thorin avait su à quel point son fils-sœur et son fils-elfe étaient désespérés, qu'ils partageaient les mêmes peurs, il aurait parlé plus tôt. Peut-être aurait-il trouvé une paix lui-même.

L'idée de Bilbon perdu dans cet endroit, des voleurs le cherchant pour une rançon, faisait tambouriner son cœur au point de le rendre malade. Il reporta son attention sur Legolas, qui semblait plus agité que Fili. Après un dernier regard à Dwalin, toujours assis sur un rocher avec Ori face à lui, il saisit Legolas par l'épaule et observa l'elfe le fixer, presque désespérément. Thorin déglutit.

« Ne crains pas demain, dit-il à mi-voix. Crains aujourd'hui. Et sache que ta peur est partagée par tout le monde ici. Nous _allons_ les retrouver. Mais j'aurai besoin de ton aide, avant la fin. »

Il n'y avait pas d'autre option. Ils devaient retrouver Bilbon et Kili. La perte de son plus jeune fils-sœur serait dévastatrice, et Thorin craignait de perdre à la fois Legolas et Fili si Kili tombait. Et si Bilbon tombait...

Il valait mieux ne pas y penser, mais le cœur de Thorin n'en battit que plus douloureusement. Aragorn vint alors à lui, redescendant les rochers.

« Il y a des tambours dans les profondeurs, dit-il. On dirait un appel à la guerre.

\- Nous devons retrouver les autres, commença Legolas. »

Mais Aragorn le saisit par l'_autr_e épaule. Thorin eut soudain le souvenir de Thengel prenant Thorin et Aragorn par les épaules, voyant les rois qu'ils seraient avant même qu'eux ne le fassent. Il ressentit la douleur de la perte et souhaita que Thengel soit ici, maintenant, à côté d'eux. Il ne doutait pas que le roi aurait su quoi faire.

Aragorn se tenait droit, cependant, et parla avec une urgence douce mais insistante.

« Nous _allons_ les trouver, cela je vous le jure. Si nous devons découvrir ce qui se trouve dans la Moria, cependant, si nous devons mettre fin à la peur et à la mort qui suivent ces voleurs, nous devons rester ensemble. Je ne doute pas que si nous suivons les tambours, nous pourrions très bien retrouver Kili et Bilbon. Ils sont peut-être déjà en route pour chercher les tambours : s'il y a une chose que je sais de Bilbon, c'est qu'il serait assez intelligent pour chercher des réponses.

\- Et Kili n'abandonnerait pas Bilbon, dit fermement Bofur. Vous le savez. Donc si nous trouvons l'un, nous trouvons l'autre. »

Des paroles destinées non seulement _à Legolas_, mais aussi à Thorin, et il adressa à Aragorn un hochement de tête reconnaissant. Aragorn lui rendit le geste lentement. Bilbon _suivrait_ les tambours, en espérant qu'ils en feraient autant. S'il y avait une chance de les retrouver, c'était celle-là.

Même maintenant, Thorin pouvait sentir la vibration régulière d'un lourd battement de tambour, au plus profond de ses bottes, montant des pierres sur lesquelles ils se tenaient. Il était régulier et en colère, un appel certain aux armes. C'était pour eux, cela était certain. Suivre les tambours était un danger en soi, car ils rencontreraient les voleurs.

Thorin n'avait pas de problème avec ça. Surtout si ça le réunissait _avec _son bien-aimé, à qui il devait plus de mots que ceux, dérisoires, qu'il lui avait offerts à l'extérieur de la Moria. Pourtant c'était tout ce qu'il avait pu donner tandis que la peur l'avalait presque. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela auparavant : il s'était dressé au combat et avait été un rocher solide pour ses nains, avait failli rencontrer son propre destin encore et encore sans trembler. L'idée de Bilbon au combat, l'idée de le perdre...

Il n'était pas assez fort pour le supporter. Perdre Bilbon serait sa fin, et c'était aussi simple que ça.

« C'est un battement de guerre, dit Dwalin d'une voix éraillée. »

Quand Thorin regarda vers son cousin, son visage était humide et ses yeux étaient rouges, mais il se tenait droit et fort à côté d'Ori.

« Rien de bon ne va le suivre.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça fait de nous, alors ? Marmonna Gimli. »

Nori renifla un rire rapide. Même Dwalin réussit à afficher un léger sourire, et Bofur donna un coup de coude amical à Gimli pour le remercier. Gandalf roula simplement des yeux.

« Mon Oncle, dit Fili. »

Thorin croisa son regard. Ses yeux étaient sombres mais assurés, et il leva son épée.

« Allons retrouver Bilbon et Kili.

\- Aragorn, montrez-nous la route, dit Gandalf. »

Aragorn se retourna pour remonter le chemin qu'il avait trouvé. Legolas garda une prise ferme sur son arc, et si ses yeux étaient plus durs et concentrés plus intensément sur le chemin, personne n'en fit mention. Thorin aurait presque préféré qu'il soit en colère. La colère était un outil clé à utiliser, tandis que la peur ne pouvait que limiter. Mieux valait que Legolas soit silencieux et furieux qu'effrayé.

Ils avancèrent à travers les ténèbres, suivant le battement rythmé et coléreux des tambours.

(-)

Le pas avait été brutal, rendu pire par la peur de ne pas avoir où placer ses pieds aussi sûrement que les hommes. Ils étaient manifestement très familiers avec les divers chemins à travers les mines, tandis que Kili et Bilbon ne l'étaient pas. Ça avait trop ressemblé à la traversée du Mordor, les orques lui donnant des coups de pied pour le faire avancer tandis que sa cheville pulsait et brûlait douloureusement.

Sauf que cette fois, il avait au moins Kili, et l'idée le rassura alors même qu'elle lui faisait honte. Il ne voulait pas que quiconque souffre ce sort, mais surtout pas son joyeux neveux au cœur chaleureux. Kili était comme une pierre à côté de lui, regardant de travers les hommes devant eux, subissant leurs railleries et leurs coups de pieds en silence. C'était seulement quand ils avaient poussé Bilbon et l'avaient fait tomber au sol qu'il avait pris la parole pour les réprimander, avant de hisser Bilbon sur ses pieds et de le garder près de lui. L'absence de mains liées avait aidé de ce point de vue, et quand Kili avait gardé son bras enroulé autour de Bilbon pour l'aider à marcher, les hommes les avaient globalement laissés tranquilles. Ils n'avaient pas du tout ralenti le pas, cependant, et ils avaient marché encore et encore.

Puis ils avaient arrêté de marcher, et Bilbon n'avait jamais autant souhaité continuer de marcher dans sa vie.

Les vagues restes de ce qui avait autrefois été une salle de trône étaient illuminés par les flammes rouges des feux plus bas. L'odeur était si forte et âcre que son nez brûlait, et il le frotta de la main, espérant mettre fin à la piqûre. Tout était sombre, caché dans les ombres, à part ce qui était révélé par les reflets des flammes. Des corps pendaient du plafond par des chaînes, des os et de la peau qui le firent se sentir malade. Les orques et les hommes et les nains se tenaient partout, les observant d'un regard noir.

Et au fond de la pièce, sur un trône de pierre, était assise une femme.

Avant même qu'ils ne soient forcés de s'approcher, Bilbon put voir sa beauté. Car elle était belle : de longs cheveux blonds qui étaient relevés sur sa tête de façon compliquée, un cou mince, bien que court, qui semblait presque implorer des joyaux pour le décorer. Ses yeux verts étaient brillants et vifs et les observèrent d'encore plus près quand ils approchèrent. Et quand elle sourit, ce fut une chose effrayante, terrible et brillante à la fois.

Elle se dressa, et elle était tellement plus petite que Bilbon ne s'y était attendu, étant donné la magnitude de sa présence, qu'il trébucha sur ses pas suivants. Ce fut seulement quand ils eurent été placés juste devant le trône qu'elle parla.

« Suis-je en présence de Bilbon Sacquet ? Demanda-t-elle. »

Et sa voix était un peu plus profonde qu'il ne s'y était attendu. Cependant elle sonnait encore plus comme une chanson, quelque chose qui aurait pu être beau, sans le ton cruel.

« J'ai retenu votre famille ici, il y a un certain temps. »

Elle jeta un bref regard à Kili, puis reposa les yeux sur Bilbon. Il avait remarqué la surprise dans son regard, cependant : elle ne s'était pas attendue à Kili. Bien. Ils pouvaient être la surprise pour une fois.

« Avez-vous emmené d'autres personnes chez moi ? Lui demanda-t-elle. Car vous étiez censé venir à moi d'une façon _fort_ différente.

\- Je n'ai pas reçu votre invitation, dit Bilbon, se forçant à ne pas se mordre la langue. Mes excuses si je n'étais pas censé emmener un invité. »

Elle eut un rire, comme enchantée.

« Mais quelle langue vous avez, dit-elle en souriant toujours. Quelle aisance avec vos paroles. Oui, vous êtes le Bilbon Sacquet que je cherchais. »

Elle jeta un regard à Kili, penchant la tête sur le côté.

« Vous devez être de la Lignée de Durin, dit-elle enfin. »

Kili se raidit, serrant les poings.

« La colère dans vos _yeux,_ les traits de votre visage, ils vous marquent tous comme un Durin. Mais ce que vous faites dans mon domaine, voilà la question.

\- J'ai peur que nous soyons un peu dans le noir, dit Bilbon. Je n'ai pas votre nom pour m'adresser à vous correctement, Mademoiselle... ?

\- Caila, dit-elle. Mon nom est Caila, et je suis la véritable Souveraine des Nains. »

Un silence suivit cette affirmation. Bilbon essaya de trouver les bons mots, essaya de comprendre exactement _ce_ qu'elle disait, mais Kili trouva sa voix d'abord.

« Vous ne pouvez pas être la Souveraine des Nains, dit-il. Personne ne l'est. Même si vous épousiez le Roi d'Erebor, ce qui n'arrivera _jamais._

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'épouser le Roi, dit-elle. J'ai juste besoin de m'en débarrasser. Les nains n'ont pas besoin d'être un homme pour régner seuls. »

Bilbon fronça les sourcils, se concentrant sur n'importe quoi d'autre que les mots _s'en débarrasser_. Une naine ? Il n'avait jamais rencontré _de_ nain aussi grand qu'elle, encore moins avec seulement un début de pattes en guise de barbe. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas épais et broussailleux, mais semblaient fins et_ soyeu_x au toucher. Seule sa large mâchoire et sa silhouette plus grosse donnaient de la crédulité à son affirmation.

Ce fut Kili, bien sûr, qui dit ce que Bilbon avait pensé.

« Vous n'êtes pas une naine, dit-il. Il_ est absolumen_t impossible que vous soyez- »

Des épées furent tirées et pointées vers eux, presque immédiatement, et Bilbon tira Kili vers lui. Les yeux verts de Caila brûlaient tel un feu dangereux.

« Je _suis_ une naine, déclara-t-elle. Je ne le suis peut-être qu'à moitié par le sang, mais je suis entièrement naine. Le sang de mon père n'importe pas du tout.

\- Votre père ? Se hasarda à demander Bilbon. »

Plus elle parlait, plus longtemps Bilbon et Kili vivraient, et plus Bilbon avait de temps pour trouver ce qu'ils allaient faire au juste. Le cercle épa_is_ de voleurs autour d'eux allait maintenant les garder bien contenus et captifs. Peu importait le fait qu'il n'ait aucune idée _d'où_ ils pouvaient aller au juste.

« Elfe, cracha-t-elle. »

Cela commença alors à être sensé. Ses oreilles rondes étaient assorties à son visage, mais ses cheveux allaient avec ses doigts fins. Elle était un mélange parfait de nain et d'elfe, et c'était tellement évident maintenant, en la regardant, qu'il n'était pas certain de comment ça lui ava_it éc_happé la première fois.

« Et j'ai été rejetée de toutes les habitations naines pour ça il y a des années. Je suis, cependant, entièrement naine. Son sang n'importe pas.

\- ça n'a pas d'importance que vous soyez un oiseau dans le ciel ou Durin Trompe-la-Mort réincarné, insista Kili. Le trône d'Erebor est occupé. Vous ne pouvez pas l'avoir.

\- Je pourrais avoir n'importe quel trône que je veux, Erebor comme un autre, dit-elle. »

La lueur dangereuse était de retour dans ses yeux. Bilbon attira Kili encore plus près jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient presque contre un mur de voleurs derrière eux.

« Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Non, je recherche un prix différent. Quelle meilleure façon de prouver mon héritage, mon _véritable_ héritage, que de prendre le plus grand trésor du plus grand royaume de nain de toute la Terre du Milieu ? »

Kili fit mine de parler à nouveau, mais Bilbon resserra si soudainement sa prise sur son bras que Kili ne put que haleter de douleur. L'Arkenstone. Elle devait vouloir l'Arkenstone. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on en revenait toujours à cette terrible pierre ?

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous comptez faire avec l'Arkenstone, mais comment, exactement, fera-t-elle de vous la souveraine de tous les nains ? Et qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir avec quoi que ce soit ? Demanda-t-il en massant le bras de Kili pour s'excuser. »

Elle sourit, un sourire tout en dents qui n'offrait aucun réconfort.

« Je ne veux pas le Cœur de la Montagne. Je possède six choses qui vont non seulement prouver mon héritage, mais m'obtenir le titre que je mérite. »

Et elle tendit quelque chose de petit et brillant dans ses mains, quelque chose que Bilbon ne comprit pas tout à fait pendant un moment. Mais à côté de lui, Kili se figea, le fixant intensément, et Bilbon sentit son estomac se retourner.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Murmura-t-il. »

Ce fut Caila qui répondit.

« Un anneau, petit hobbit. Comme celui que vous avez porté au Mordor, sauf que cet anneau appartenait à un grand et puissant nain. Six d'entre eux sont en ma possession, maintenant, et tous me fourniront un pouvoir exceptionnel pour régner sur les nains.

\- Sept, dit Kili sans réfléchir. »

Puis il grimaça. Elle étrécit les yeux, tandis que Bilbon suppliait quelqu'un, _n'importe qui_, de les retrouver. Il avait le sentiment que la conversation touchait rapidement à sa fin.

« Sept anneaux allèrent aux nains, acquiesça-t-elle. Oui, ce sont les sept anneaux de pouvoir auxquels vous pensez. Bien étudié, petit Durin. Ils ont été créés par Sauron, puis contrôlés par lui. Cependant, maintenant que l'Anneau Unique n'est plus, ils ont leur propre pouvoir, et placés _ensemb_le, peuvent fournir à leur porteur une grande domination. »

Elle contempla l'anneau dans sa main de la même façon que Bilbon imaginait Gollum avoir contemplé son précieux, et cela le rendit malade.

« Mais le problème est que je n'en ai que six, comme vous l'avez si bien fait remarquer. Le septième est au sein d'Erebor, et la seule personne qui pourrait me le donner est votre roi. »

Un anneau de pouvoir était à Erebor ? Bilbon savait qu'il fixait le petit anneau dans sa main, sa respiration irrégulière. Est-ce que Thorin le savait ? Non, son mari lui aurait dit qu'il y avait un anneau dangereux dans la montagne, étant donné le laborieux voyage de Bilbon jusqu'en Mordor. Mais s'il y avait un endroit dans la montagne où un anneau pouvait se trouver, ce devait être dans la Salle du Trésor. C'était _obligé_.

La Salle du Trésor. Les voleurs avaient essayé d'entrer dans la salle du Trésor. Bilbon n'avait pas été leur prix, _l'anneau_ avait été leur prix. C'était pour _ça_ qu'ils avaient essayé d'entrer deux ans plus tôt. Et quand ça n'avait pas marché, ils avaient décidé d'une autre tactique pour obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient, ce _qu'elle_ voulait.

« Moi, murmura-t-il, et les yeux de Caila se levèrent pour croiser les siens. C'est pour ça que vous me vouliez. Vous avez rançonné la Comté pour m'avoir, et vous aviez ensuite l'intention de me rançonner contre l'anneau. »

Ses yeu_x s_'illuminèrent avec approbation.

« Quand ils disaient que vous étiez intelligent, ils ne mentaient pas, dit-e_lle. »_

_Il _y avait une folie dans_ sa voi_x et ses yeux, dont Bilbon voulait être très loin.

« Oui, vous avez absolument raison. Sauf que je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de vous pour la rançon. »

L_e cœur_ de Bilbon vacilla.

« Quoi ?

\- Je n'avais pas besoin de vous. J'avais simplement besoin qu'ils croient que c'était vous, que je vous avais. Vous voyez, tout le monde sait que votre roi, votre Thorin Écu-de-Chêne, il laisserait tout tomber pour vous. Il renoncerait à tout ce qu'il a juste pour vous récupérer. »

Quelque chose se resserra dans ses entrailles, et Bilbon secoua rapidement la tête.

« Il ne le ferait pas, jura-t-il. Pas tout, et certainement pas un anneau de pouvoir.

\- Ah, alors vous et moi allons devoir être d'accord pour être en désaccord. »

Elle pencha très légèrement la tête, refermant enfin sa main sur l'anneau.

« Parce que je suis convaincue qu'il le ferait. »

Et il savait qu'elle avait raison. Avant, il l'aurait remis en question il y avait une limite à ce que ferait quelqu'un pour ses êtres aimés avant que le bien des autres n'entre en compte. Mais après avoir vu Thorin pratiquement s'effondrer devant les portes de la Moria, s'écrouler et bercer désespérément Bilbon...

_Tu es mon tout. Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas te perdre._

Thorin lui donnerait l'anneau. Thorin lui donnerait sa vie si ça permettait de reprendre Bilbon sain et sauf.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent de triomphe.

« Vous savez qu'il le ferait. Je le vois dans vos yeux. Et _ça_, Bilbon Sacquet, c'est la raison pour laquelle _je vous ai pris pour moi. Parce que vous feriez n'_importe quoi pour votre peuple, et Thorin ? Le grand et puissant Thorin Écu-de-Chêne renoncerait à tout pour un seul petit hobbit. »

Elle fit rouler l'anneau dans sa main, ses yeux l'observant scintiller avec les_ fla_mmes, et Bilbon pensa qu'il allait être malade. La Comté n'avait jamais été le but. C'était pour ça qu'il y avait eu si peu d'orques. Elle avait fait sortir Bilbon d'Erebor afin d'en faire son captif, puis avait prévu de le rançonner afin de prendre l'anneau. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était que ça allait marcher.

« Je me demande, songea-t-elle à voix haute, observant Bilbon. Je me demande où est votre roi. J'avais présumé qu'il était à Erebor, pourtant si vous êtes là, avec l'un de ses héritiers... peut-être qu'il est plus près que je ne l'avais anticipé ? »

Un chœur de cris résonna à distance, attirant l'attention de tout le monde.

« Allez les aider avec elle, ordonna Caila. »

Plusieurs des voleurs partirent. Ce ne serait pas assez pour s'enfuir, mais ça donna à Bilbon une petite mesure d'espoir. Il y avait moins de voleurs sur la gauche : s'ils pouvaient juste traverser...

« Elle a été un animal de compagnie difficile à garder, dit Caila. »

Elle avait presque l'air de s'ennuyer, comme si elle discutait du temps qu'il faisait.

« Mais je crois que, au final, elle en vaudra la peine. Elle vaudra bien le long voyage depuis les cavernes près de Minas Morgul.

\- Les quoi ? Demanda Kili. »

Mais Bilbon l'entendit à peine. La Cité des Morts. Son esprit retourna vers le Mordor, l'escalade de la montagne, les mains en sang, essayant désespérément de monter les escaliers. Le couteau de Mablang contre sa gorge, plonger dans les ténèbres, courant à travers les toiles, se perdre désespérément, puis _la _trouver.

« La Cité des Morts, près du Mordor, lui dit Caila. »

Elle fixa longuement et durement Bilbon.

« Je dois présumer que vous êtes familier avec mon animal de compagnie, alors. Il y avait des rumeurs que vous l'avez fuie autrefois. Je n'avais pas cru que quelqu'un pouvait le faire, mais en vous rencontrant maintenant.._.__o_ui, vous auriez pu le faire. »

Bilbon ferma les yeux et essaya de ne pas retomber dans ses souvenirs. L'air chaud autour d'eux n'aidait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas être là. Elle ne _pouvait_ juste pas. Il était absolument impossible qu'ils l'aient prise dans les cavernes et emmenée à l'autre bout de la Terre du Milieu sans que personne le remarque.

Kili agrippa ses épaules.

« De qui est-ce qu'elle parle ? Siffla-t-il. »

Mais Bilbon secoua la tête. La chaleur partout autour de lui, la do_uleur da_ns sa cheville, c'était trop pour seulement envisager de penser à _elle_.

Kili souffla avec frustration et se tourna à la place vers la femme devant eux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire, vous aviez seulement besoin qu'ils croient que c'était lui ? Demanda-t-il. Mon Oncle ne renoncerait à rien à moins d'avoir Bilbon. »

Caila se renfonça dans son trône, posant confortablem_ent c_omme si elle n'avait aucun souci au monde. Cependant, ses yeux étaient uniquement fixés sur eux, et cela, Bilbon le découvrait rapidement, n'était pas une bonne chose. Elle était bien trop intelligente, bien trop rapide, et bien trop calculatrice. Ils avaient l'habitude de gérer les réactions impulsives et stupides des orques, les attaques enragées et affolées des hommes. Elle était calme et composée, et elle avait un plan. Jusqu'ici, elle s'était trouvée deux pas devant eux, et tout ça pour son but final.

Il se demanda si, autrefois, Sauron avait été comme ça, composé et soigneux dans chacun de ses plans jusqu'à ce qu'il domine complètement le Mordor et réussisse à étendre ses ténèbres à travers la Terre du Milieu. Il frissonna.

« J'avais prévu de lui montrer Bilbon, acquiesça-t-elle. Mais maintenant je vous ai à la place, un gage de bonne foi, et je n'ai même pas besoin d'avancer Bilbon. »

Elle reporta son attention sur Bilbon.

« Ce qui est bien, car vous avez déjà été promis à quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne vous aurais jamais donné à votre roi. Lorsque j'aurai mon anneau, plus rien d'autre n'aura d'importance.

\- Promis... ? Commença Bilbon. »

Puis il observa une forme sombre émerger des ombres. Son cœur s'arrêta dans sa poitrine, et une peur véritable commença à monter en lui. Non. Oh doux Eru _non._

« En échange de ma belle armée de nains, et de son allégeance, vous étiez le prix. Je l'ai trouvé fort acceptable, dit Caila – et ses yeux brillaient presque dans les ténèbres. Il est mon meilleur général, et pour cela, je lui donnerais n'importe quoi. »

Des lèvres se retroussèrent, suivies de sa voix cruelle.

« Je crois que cela fait très longtemps depuis notre dernière rencontre, _votre majesté_. Je dois dire, cependant, que je suis très_ h_eureux de vous voir. »

Et quand Kili poussa Bilbon derrière lui, Bilbon trop engourdi pour bouger, le sourire de Dekir ne s'élargit que davantage.

(-)

**Dun dun duuuuun ! Vous étiez plusieurs à y avoir pensé, et la réponse est oui. Caila, car tel est son nom****, travaille bel et bien avec les nains bannis. Ce qui nous fait déjà trois liens avec les précédentes fics : l'animal de compagn**_**ie – je suis**_** sûre que vous avez **_**toutes**_** deviné de qui il s'agit – les voleurs da****ns le tunnel, et Dekir et Rutar. Et je sais que vous me détestez à cet instant je vais donc aller me cacher...**


	20. Un cauchemar vivant

**Carrymaxwell : Je crois que tes pensées résument bien les réactions typiques face au chapitre 19... Voici la suite !**

**Noooo Aime : N'hésite pas à envoyer balader ta mère et ta tante en leur disant que tu ne comptes pas avoir de bébé ! C'est ce que j'ai fait avec ma famille... **

**Je n'ai pas encore vu Spy – je compte y aller demain si tout va bien – mais j'ai vu Vice Versa. Tu vas voir il est vachement bien... Va le voir en 3D ça vaut le coup !**

**Avec 1m71 tu as déjà plus de chances de l'atteindre que moi avec mon 1m57 ! Ça se tente... Non je ne suis pas en manque de Sherlock, je ne vois absolument pas ce qui te fait dire ça :p**

**A propos de Jurassic Park y a un jeu vidéo Lego qui vient de sortir, tu as vu ? Avec tous les quatre films... Je suis un let's play sur youtube et il a l'air cool... Je me le payerai le plus tôt possible !**

**En même temps Dwalin est celui qui a le plus de raisons de ne plus tenir, c'est son frère qui est mort quand même ! Et c'est vrai que quand quelqu'un meurt c'est toujours les petits détails qui te reviennent en tête...**

**Je doute que Dwalin et Ori soient d'humeur pour ça, surtout avec toute la compagnie à côté ! Il a bon dos le besoin de décompresser... Ouais câlin collectif pour Dwalin !**

**Pour mettre la main sur le destin, il faut être un ange, comme nous l'a appris Castiel ! (Oui je case des références à Supernatural... J'ai pas pu regarder pendant plusieurs jours, là je vais me faire un marathon pour compenser mais je suis en manque !)**

**Mais si bien sûr, ils allaient rester chacun d'un côté du gouffre et en attendant assez longtemps un pont serait apparu par magie !**

**Heureusement que Nori est là sinon tout le monde continuerait d'ignorer l'éléphant dans la pièce... Ou en l'occurrence dans la mine, mais bref. Et quoi qu'en dise Thorin c'était totalement une prise de bec.**

**Il était temps d'avoir le point de vue de l'autre moitié des couples au sujet du problème de la mortalité, je trouve ! Et Dernwyn, comme tu le remarques si bien, est la mieux placée pour en parler...**

**Ton histoire de Boy's band m'a fait penser au Donjon de Naheulbeuk... Quand ils sont persuadés d'entendre une incantation et en fait ils tombent sur la taverne avec un groupe de musique !**

**Non mais tu sors progressivement en fait. D'abord tu quittes la pièce, ensuite la maison, après tu quittes la rue, puis la ville, la région, le pays, etc... C'est simple !**

**Effectivement même si Bilbon arrivait à s'échapper, il pourrait pas courir longtemps avec sa cheville en mauvais état ! Et ils se feraient rattraper quasiment tout de suite...**

**Il y a d'autres nains au monde, mais aucun n'est plus borné que les Durin, c'est bien connu ! Hihi la fille cachée de Thror... Quand bien même, elle ne serait pas souveraine légitime puisque Thorin est le fils de Thrain. Les enfants du roi héritent avant ses frères et sœurs... Il faudrait qu'elle soit la fille cachée de Thrain donc – et née avant Thorin !**

**Le père de Caila n'est pas un elfe qu'on connaît, et l'auteure n'a pas pris la peine de lui donner un nom. Inutile de se poser la question donc !**

**Haha vous avez **_**toutes**_** fait comme Bilbon et pensé à l'Arkenstone ! Y en a pas une qui a pensé à l'anneau de Thrain ! Je pense que les anneaux n'ont pas de pouvoir en eux-mêmes, mais que réunis ils sont un symbole, au même titre que la pierre.**

**Je crois que Bilbon est le seul à ne pas savoir que Thorin renoncerait même à son trône pour lui... Et pour ce qui est de savoir qui **_**elle**_** est... Je pense que la fin du chapitre a rendu ça évident ! Et dans cette saga Sam n'est même pas encore né, je te rappelle, ne parlons pas d'aller en Mordor !**

**Je profite de ton analogie de la prostituée pour rebondir sur un de tes commentaires sur le chapitre d'aujourd'hui, où tu penses à un viol. Je peux garantir que ça n'arrivera jamais dans cette saga, ni dans aucune de mes traductions je tolère à peine les fics où un viol est mentionné, et j'évite complètement celles où il est décrit. Donc, pas d'inquiétude à avoir pour ça !**

**Et oui, au grand dam de tout le monde, Dekir et Rutar sont de retour... Que celles qui pensaient vraiment qu'on en entendrait plus parler lèvent la main...**

**Pour la question des 100, j'ai un peu réfléchi à ça... J'étais tentée de suivre le compte de , parce que c'est plus simple, mais ce ne serait pas très juste pour celles qui ne laissent pas un roman à chaque chapitre. Donc je vais devoir tenir les comptes moi-même et je vous préviendrai quand on aura bel et bien atteint les 100. **

**snapye : Ah je dois t'avouer que moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup toute la partie dans la Moria ! L'épisode épistolaire sera posté sur une fic à part, tu pourras donc éviter de la lire si tu préfères.**

**Dame Marianne : Enfin, on la rencontre, oui. Moi je n'ai rien prévu, je ne fais que suivre ce qu'a écrit authoressjean... Il faudra attendre un peu pour la voir mordre la poussière !**

**Julindy : Un méchant intelligent et calculateur fait toujours beaucoup plus peur qu'un méchant impulsif... Comme tu dis Caila est flippante.**

**Justelaura : Moi j'aime bien ses sous-entendus à Noémie... ça me fait marrer et je me dis que y a encore plus obsédé que moi !**

**Je ne m'endors jamais en lisant vos reviews ! Au contraire elles me font rester debout plus longtemps parce que je réfléchis à ce que je vais pouvoir vous répondre !**

**Toi qui dessines si bien, il y a deux scènes dans ce chapitre que Noémie et moi adorerions voir dessinées ! Sauras-tu deviner lesquelles ? (Et bien sûr tu n'es pas obligée de les dessiner)**

**Sherlock à Disney il déduirait à voix haute toutes les personnes dans la file d'attente pour pouvoir faire les attractions tout de suite ! (ça me donne envie d'écrire une petite fic là-dessus tiens... Pour faire suite à celle sur le dessin animé...)**

**Haha en tant qu'auteure je serais incapable d'écrire toute cette fic... J'ai un gros problème, je déteste les conflits ! Je voudrais toujours les résoudre immédiatement, et quand j'écris ça se traduit soit par une absence totale de disputes, soit par des disputes qui sont réglées en un chapitre ! Ou alors je fais des gros trucs qui mènent à une séparation définitive, mais je sais pas faire de demi-mesure ! Lol**

**J'aurais bien une comparaison pour la disparition de Balin, mais c'est sur la saison 7 de Supernatural et je ne sais pas si parmi les lectrices, il y en a qui ne l'ont pas encore vue... Enfin disons qu'à un moment on reste une quinzaine d'épisodes sans le voir, et ça fait vraiment bizarre ! Je disais 'Castiel me manque' à chaque épisode...**

**Même en plein deuil on a le droit de trouver un couple adorable, en particulier le Dwalin/Ori ! Mais j'avoue c'est horrible de nous rappeler à chaque ligne que Balin est mort...**

**Pour tuer le destin je pense qu'il faut demander à Castiel, il a bien réussi à lui parler alors il doit pouvoir le tuer... Oui bon j'arrête avec SPN je vais saouler tout le monde. **

**Non mais cherche pas, les personnages de cette saga sont les rois du trope dispute/confession au milieu d'un marais de crocodiles... L'expression n'est pas de moi, je reprends une fois de plus une citation de Catherine Dufour... Elle a deux personnages qui se disputent en pleine quête et y en a un qui sort, 'C'est marrant, je crois que nous en sommes à la phase **_**Le héros se brouille avec son meilleur ami juste au moment où ils traversent un marigot grouillant de crocodiles et où, franchement, ils auraient mieux à foutre que de discutailler.**_**' Cette phase est une phase par laquelle ils passent souvent, dans cette fic xD**

**Naaaaan ne me fais pas penser à Cendrillon. Par pitié. Elle fait partie des princesses Disney que je supporte pas (avec Aurore, Blanche-Neige et Ariel) !**

**Les rivages de Valinor, dans le canon un seul nain y a été admis et c'est Gimli. N'en déplaise à toutes les fics où Bilbon y retrouve Thorin (et souvent tous les autres) après la fin du SDA...**

**En même temps Legolas il s'appelle Vertefeuille, pas Rapidecerveau... (oui je suis méchante avec lui mais il l'a cherché) Il était temps que Dernwyn leur donne sa façon de penser !**

**En fait je crois que Bilbon, dans une langue quelconque, ça veut dire 'celui qui s'attire des ennuis'. Du coup il y peut rien, c'est le destin !**

**Ben en fait quitte à être aux mains des méchants, vaut mieux être poli et aimable pour éviter de les provoquer, non ? Ce qui exclut d'ailleurs d'appeler Caila 'la c*nn*sse' !**

**C'est pas gentil de narguer les camarades en review en disant que toi tu sais ! Surtout à deux secondes de la révélation quoi... C'était avant qu'il fallait faire ça !**

**Et non, tu n'avais pas deviné, mais comme je l'ai dit personne n'avait trouvé... Même moi en traduisant j'ai pensé à l'Arkenstone d'abord (je rappelle que je n'ai pas lu la fic depuis longtemps et que je redécouvre certains détails avec vous)...**

**En même temps tu as vu la taille de la Salle du Trésor ? Y a de la place là-dedans ! Non Thorin n'était pas au courant.**

**La méchante ne dit pas des choses sans sens, c'est moi qui ai souvent du mal à traduire l'expression 'agree to disagree'. C'est utilisé quand deux personnes ne sont pas d'accord sur quelque chose, et savent qu'aucune des deux ne convaincra l'autre. **

**C'est effectivement Arachne l'animal de compagnie en question je mettrai un warning arachnophobe en début de chapitre quand elle apparaîtra en personne. Et non, c'est pas à l'orque qu'on a promis Bilbon !**

**Comme tu dis, tout a un lien et tout revient systématiquement dans cette saga... Bon mine de rien j'ai 3 pages et demi de ràr, je crois que c'est un record et je crois qu'on sait toutes qui sont les principales responsables de ça ! XD**

**(-)**

**Chapitre 20 : Un cauchemar vivant**

**Résumé : Bilbon et Kili se retrouvent piégés dans la pire situation où ils pourraient se retrouver.**

**Mais Fili et les autres découvriront encore plus de cauchemars dans les cavernes de la Moria.**

(-)

C'était comme si le monde s'effondrait. Caila était assise sur son trône, ressemblant à un prédateur qui venait d'encercler sa proie. À côté d'elle se trouvait Dekir, et derrière lui, Kili voyait désormais Rutar aussi. Le visage de Rutar comportait quelques cicatrices de plus depuis la dernière fois que Kili les avait vus, et tous deux affichaient une barbe plus longue. La différence la plus visible chez Dekir, cependant, était une longue cicatrice qui partait de sa mâchoire et montait presque jusqu'au front, irrégulière et vieille et traversant une partie de sa barbe. La zone autour était tatouée de marques de guerre et de runes naines. C'était manifestement une cicatrice dont il était fier, mais c'était un tel contraste par rapport au nain orgueilleux dont Kili se souvenait que cela le laissa sans voix quelques instants.

Seulement quelques-uns. Seulement assez longtemps pour que Dekir commence à avancer vers eux, et que Kili attrape Bilbon et recule.

Il se cogna contre le mur de voleurs derrière eux, et ils les repoussèrent tous les deux vers l'avant, en riant. Dekir ne riait pas, mais ses lèvres étaient néanmoins retroussées sur un sourire acéré. Frénétiquement, Kili essaya de penser à quelque chose pour l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il avait manifestement l'intention de faire. Dekir n'avait pas demandé Bilbon pour prendre le thé amicalement.

« Vous avez changé, et pas en mieux, dit Kili en restant devant son oncle. Vous êtes terriblement proche de ce que vous disiez détester.

\- Oh ? Comment cela ? Demanda Rutar pour son cousin.

\- Vous prêtez serment à une sang-mêlé, dit Kili. »

Bilbon attrapa son bras si férocement qu'il pensa qu'il allait le briser, mais les mots étaient sortis, et il était bien trop tard pour les reprendre. Les yeux de Caila brûlèrent à travers lui, enragés, et à côté de Rutar, un homme s'avança avec de la fureur sur le visage. C'était le même homme que dans les bois, celui qui avait ordonné aux orques et aux voleurs de se mettre en route. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient toujours immaculés, mais Rutar l'attrapa et le fit reculer avant qu'il ne puisse faire plus de quelques pas.

Dekir ne regarda même pas en arrière, se contentant de lever la main.

« Paix, Lenegar, dit-il avant de renifler. Le chiot veut juste jouer. »

A Kili, il dit :

« Elle n'est pas une sang-mêlé, mais une victime malheureuse de ce que vous encouragez. Je l'ai trouvée en train d'errer dans les villes des hommes, rejetée comme je l'ai été. Sa mère, sa bonne mère naine qui a été détournée du droit chemin, était morte, et elle se débrouillait seule. Vous et le reste de la lignée de Durin, vous avez souillé le monde des nains, permettant au sang nain de se mélanger au sang humain. Vous avez rejeté la pureté. Caila, ma Reine, a l'intention d'abolir cette pratique, quand les anneaux seront à elle. Cela prouvera, par-dessus tout, son véritable héritage : celui d'une naine. »

Ils étaient fous, tous autant qu'ils étaient, et Kili souhaita avec ferveur avoir son arc. Son carquois avait été pris, tout comme la lame de Bilbon, et les deux objets étaient actuellement aux mains des voleurs. Ses doigts le démangeaient de tirer une flèche, juste une, et l'enfoncer dans le crâne de Dekir. Il se moquait qu'ils le tuent, après ça. Tant qu'il pouvait abattre Dekir, Kili serait content de mourir pour ça.

Il avait failli tuer Bilbon, toutes ces années plus tôt. Kili avait vu tomber son oncle. Non, Dekir méritait de mourir, aurait dû mourir à l'époque. Mais Bilbon avait été Bilbon, et il avait épargné Rutar et lui. Kili ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui passait par la tête de son oncle. Il ne doutait pas qu'il y avait de la culpabilité, et qu'il se blâmait. Ils s'occuperaient de ça plus tard : tant que Kili pouvait sortir son oncle de ces ennuis, il laisserait Bilbon à ses états d'âme. Mais ils devaient sortir de là.

Tandis que diverses pensées et idées rapides lui traversaient la tête, il se retrouva soudain saisi et tiré loin de Bilbon.

« Non ! Cria Kili. »

Il lutta de toutes ses forces pour se libérer. Mais les deux voleurs derrière lui étaient trop forts, et Bilbon était immobilisé de la même manière. Dekir semblait presque s'ennuyer tandis qu'il tirait sa longue épée, et le cœur de Kili s'arrêta. Non, non, _non_-

Oh Mahal, il avait besoin de Thorin, il avait besoin de Fili, il avait besoin de Legolas, il avait besoin d'eux et il avait besoin d'eux _maintenant._ Il se débattit à nouveau et eut seulement son bras tiré derrière lui au point de faire mal. À ce rythme, ils allaient lui déboîter l'épaule, mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Pas s'il pouvait se libérer pour atteindre Bilbon.

Bilbon avait l'air terrifié, luttant pour se libérer mais observant chaque mouvement de Dekir. Le nain faisait tournoyer sa lame, les flammes la faisant briller dans les ténèbres. Elle était longue, aigui_sé_e à la perfection, et pas un seul accroc dessus. Sans avertissement, il porta un coup à Bilbon.

« NON _! H_urla Kili. »

Bilbon poussa un cri de douleur. Les voleurs le relâchèrent, et il tomba au sol, agrippant son visage. Dekir jeta un œil au sang coulant le long de sa lame autrefois propre et sourit d'un air de triomphe. Désespérément, Kili lutta pour se libérer, pour avancer, pour faire _quelque chose_.

« Debout, dit Dekir. »

Bilbon ne bougea pas, et Kili pouvait voir le sang couler entre ses doigts. Impatiemment, le nain avança son épée sous le menton de Bilbon,_ f_orçant Bilbon à lever la tête.

« J'ai dit, _debout,_ gronda Dekir. »

Lentement Bilbon se releva, et Dekir utilisa le plat de sa lame pour éloigner ses mains. Il y avait une ligne profonde qui traversait sa joue, manquant de peu son œil et son nez, et Kili poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ça saignait_ encore, _mais ça guérirait. S'il pouvait sortir Bilbon d'ici, ça guérirait.

Dekir regarda le sol autour de lui, et au bout d'un moment, sembla trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il saisit quelque chose avec sa lame et le souleva, la poi_nt_e de sa lame presque en face du visage de Bilbon. Ce fut seulement quand Kili réalisa ce que c'était qu'il regarda frénétiquement Bilbon. Il n'avait pas fait ça, il ne pouvait pas. Mais Mahal, il l'avait _fait._

« Prenez-la, ordonna Dekir. »

Bilbon tendit lentement la main pour prendre les restes de la tresse de mariage sur la lame. De son côté, Kili bouillait. Il l'avait coupée. La tresse était tachée de sang à cause de la lame, mais la perle était toujours là, au moins. Bilbon avait l'air _misérable,_ l'agrippant si fort que ses phalanges étaient blanches. C'était son réconfort, la chose à laquelle il s'agrippait quand il était en détresse._ Et_ maintenant elle pendait de ses mains, un rappel sanglant de ce qui était à venir.

Kili baissa la tête, des larmes brûlant dans ses yeux devant l'humiliation que Dekir infligeait à Bilbon. Mahal, il allait assassiner son oncle, et Kili ne serait pas capable de l'arrêter. Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire.

« Je devrais vous la faire manger, Dekir jura. Je devra_is vous _faire vous étouffer sur cette chose détestable. Vous ne l'avez jamais mérité, de porter la perle de mariage de la lignée de Durin. Vous n'avez _aucune idée_ de ce que vous avez fait, à quel point vous avez _tout_ souillé et ruiné.

\- Fais-le juste, lui dit Rutar. On a attendu assez longtemps. »

Kili ne put s'empêcher de croasser une protestation qui ne signifierait rien sinon pour lui-même.

« Non. S'il vous plaît, non, prenez-moi-

\- Kili, non, dit Bilbon aussi fermement que possible. »

Il ne détourna pas son regard de Dekir, cependant. Dekir lui adressa un sourire méprisant. Kili allait être malade.

« Ila épargné votre vie, protesta-t-il. »

Quelque chos_e, __n__'im__porte quoi_, pour empêcher Dekir de porter le coup final. Il n'y avait pas de Dril ici pour sauver tout le monde, il n'y avait personne qui maintiendrait Bilbon en vie.

« Il aurait pu vous faire exécuter tous les deux et il vous a épargnés !

\- Ce pour quoi je lui suis reconnaissant, acquiesça Dekir. »

Il fit tournoyer sa lame de façon experte, puis modifia sa prise pour mie_ux soute_nir un coup vers l'avant.

« Et maintenant il va apprendre que la pitié ne fait de bien à personne, au final. »

Et à ces mots, Dekir lança son bras armé vers l'avant, droit vers le cœur de Bilbon.

Il ne savait pas comment il avait fait. Une minute, il était retenu par les voleurs, et la suivante, il était entre Bilbon et Dekir, et à l'instant suivant, il n'y eut que la douleur. Une douleur chaude et brûlante, que Kili n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant, traversant tout son être et le laissant trop chaud. Il ne savait même pas si Sauron l'avait brûlé comme ça. Quelqu'un hurlait son nom, un écho étouffé que Kili entendait à peine par-dessus le bruit dans ses oreilles.

Puis la lame fut retirée, et Kili s'affaissa vers l'avant et dans les bras de quelqu'un. Bilbon, son oncle, c'était lui qui l'avait. Bilbon murmurait des absurdités paniquées, s'accrochant à lui, appuyant contre la blessure sur le bas de la poitrine de Kili. De derrière lui, il entendit un hurlement de rage et le bruit d'une lame en train de bouger.

Mais elle ne tomba jamais. Kili réussit à regarder sur le côté et trouva Dekir retenu par Lenegar.

« Il m'appartient de le tuer ! Jura Dekir, et il se tourna vers Caila. Vous me l'avez promis !

\- Sauf que maintenant mon autre sujet de rançon est en train de mourir, dit-elle durement. Maintenant je dois au moins pouvoir montrer Bilbon au roi. Nous retournons au plan d'origine : Bilbon restera captif jusqu'à ce que je puisse faire la demande de rançon à Thorin. Quand ce sera fait, vous pourrez le tuer alors, ou le garder pour le torturer, ou faire ce que vous voudrez. Ça m'est égal. Mais vous n'allez _pas_ mettre en péril mes plans. Nous sommes arrivés trop loin pour ça. »

Dekir avait toujours l'air furieux et prêt à plonger son épée dans Bilbon. Kili réussit à s'enrouler autour de son oncle, qui était à genoux et s'accrochait à Kili de son mieux. Caila jeta un regard entre eux et changea enfin de ton.

« Dekir, murmura-t-elle. »

Elle descendit de son trône pour rejoindre le nain. Elle plaça soigneusement une main su_r s_a joue, son pouce caressant l'encre s'y trouvant. Dekir reporta son regard noir sur elle.

Caila soutint son regard sans faiblir. Du moins, c'était ce dont ça avait l'air : le monde commençait à devenir flou. Cependant, sa voix était claire.

« Je tiens mes promesses, lui dit-elle. J'avais promis de vous amener Bilbon Sacquet, et je l'ai fait. Notre plan original était de nous abstenir de le tuer jusqu'à ce que nous ayons l'anneau. Vous vous souvenez ? Vous vouliez que Thorin Écu-de-Chêne voie son époux mourir. Est-ce que ce n'est pas mieux ? »

Kili avait une flèche pour elle, aussi. Il pensa qu'elle pourrait apprécier d'être abattue par une flèche elfique. Enfin, Kili apprécierait ça, au moins. Il ne pensait pas avoir la force de le faire maintenant, cela dit. Son flanc le brûlait, et il avait seulement froid maintenant. Pire encore, il faisait de plus en plus froid à chaque minute, bien que la blessure soit encore douloureuse et le brûle. Il sentait le sang couler sur sa peau, et il s'en sentit malade.

Dekir hocha finalement la tête.

« Emmenez-les ailleurs, ordonna-t-il. »

Il jeta un regard à Rutar.

« Trouvez-leur un trou de hobbit où rester, dit-il. »

Les voleurs échangèrent un rire.

« Je peux le prendre, je peux le prendre, implora Bilbon. »

Mais Kili se retrouva de nouveau éloigné de Bilbon. Cela tirait terriblement sur la blessure dans son flanc, le forçant à serrer les dents. Il devait rester éveillé. Il devait se concentrer. Il devait regarder son oncle.

Ils poussaient Bilbon sur un chemin de pierre, le poussant durement jusqu'à ce qu'il trébuche. Des mains ne cessaient de se tendre vers son visage, touchant la blessure, tirant sur le reste de sa tresse, et Bilbon avait un mouvement de recul à chaque geste brusque. Kili lutta pour se mettre debout, mais le monde tournait autour de lui.

Il ne pouvait penser qu'à sa propre tresse de mariage et à l'elfe qui l'avait placée avec amour dans ses cheveux. Legolas. Ses yeux brûlèrent devant le _manque_ qu'il ressentait. Ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour avoir son mari ici et maintenant. Malade et souffrant tellement, les bras douloureusement tirés de chaque côté tandis qu'ils le traînaient vers l'avant, tout ce que Kili voulait était de se recroqueviller dans les bras de Legolas.

Quand il cligna des yeux, il n'était soudain plus traîné, et il observa une pierre être roulée loin d'un mur. Au-dessus du mur se trouvaient des orq_ues, le_ur envoyant des railleries. Il entendait des tambours et des cris au lointain, se réverbérant dans sa tête.

Puis il fut jeté dans les ténèbres, et quand il atterrit, il poussa un cri de douleur. Mahal, ça faisait _ma__l,_ et le pic d'agonie laissa rapidement la place au froid qui ne faisait qu'augmenter, se glissant jusque dans ses veines.

Des mains douces l'attrapèrent et le retournèrent, puis il se retrouva sur les genoux de quelqu'un plus petit que lui. Bilbon.

« Est-ce que ça... ça va ? Demanda Kili. »

Il fut surpris de voir à quel point il ét_ait _difficile de parler. Il voyait à peine Bilbon dans le noir, la seule lumière venant des trous creusés au-dessus d'eux, teintant la pièce du rouge des flammes distantes. Il leva la main vers son oncle, mais elle tremblait tellement qu'il la laissa retomber à côté de lui.

Bilbon ne lui répondit pas, appuyant plutôt sur la blessure. C'était assez douloureux pour le faire siffler sous la pression.

« Désolé, murmura son oncle. »

Mais il continua d'appuyer. Cela ne fit rien pour soulager le froid.

« J'ai froid, dit Kili. »

Il parlait comme quand il était enfant, demandant une couverture à sa mère quand tout ce qu'il voulait vraiment était qu'elle le serre dans ses bras et l'enveloppe bien fort. Fili l'avait serré dans ses bras aussi. Et plus d'une fois, il s'était endormi dans ceux de Thorin quand il était enfant, son oncle assis avec lui près d'un feu.

Legolas le tenait dans ses bras maintenant. Les bras de Legolas lui manquaient.

« Je sais, murmura Bilbon. Je sais. On se tiendra chaud mutuellement. »

La tresse. La tresse de Bilbon.

« Ta tresse-

\- Je l'ai. »

Et la voix de Bilbon craqua.

« Je... Je l'ai. »

Le tambourinement continua. Kili ne pouvait qu'espérer que ce n'était pas parce qu'ils avaient trouvé les autres. Les fenêtres étaient trop hautes, trop petites. Même Bilbon ne passerait pas. Bilbon ne le ferait pas, cela dit, même s'il avait passer. Il ne laisserait pas Kili.

Peut-être quand Kili serait mort. Peut-être que Bilbon partirait alors. Parce que ça allait arriver. Il était en train de mourir maintenant, et il n'en était pas désolée. Il avait juré à Dekir qu'il donnerait sa vie pour celle de Bilbon, et d'une façon ou d'une autre, il avait réussi à le faire. Il aurait seulement voulu pouvoir parler à Legolas une dernière fois. Faire savoir à Legolas à quel point Kili l'aimait. Il espérait que Bilbon donnerait à Legolas son arc et son carquois et sa perle de mariage.

« Mon Oncle, peux-tu dire à Legolas-

\- Ils nous ont donné nos armes, le coupa Bilbon. Ils les ont jetées ici avec nous. Je vois Dard dans le coin. Ça ne va pas nous servir à grand-chose, mais quand ils ouvriront de nouveau la porte, on sera prêt, toi et moi. »

Bilbon le serait, du moins. Mais Kili hocha la tête et se recroquevilla contre Bilbon, sentant sa chaleur le traverser.

« Mon Oncle ?

\- Oui, Kili ?

\- Qui est-elle ? L'animal de compagnie dont Caila... Caila a parlé ? »

Respirer commençait à faire de plus en plus mal. La douleur pulsait en lui, hurlant que quelque chose allait très mal. Il voulait que quelqu'un fasse en sorte que ça aille mieux, quelqu'un pour tout arranger.

Quand Bilbon parla de nouveau, cependant, sa voix était à peine au-dessus d'un murmure. Sa réponse envoya une étincelle de peur dans le cœur de Kili, se souvenant des histoires que Bilbon avait enfin osé raconter après qu'ils soient retournés à Erebor.

« Arachne. Elle parlait d'Arachne. »

(-)

Fili n'était pas certain de pouvoir supporter la vibration constante dans ses jambes pour une minute de plus. Ça ne finissait jamais, le martèlement, un sentiment horrible qui n'arrêtait pas de menacer de le faire tomber. À côté de lui, Dernwyn n'avait pas l'air beaucoup mieux, trébuchant tous les quelques pas et faisant chacun soigneusement. La pierre lisse n'arrangeait rien.

Au moins ils devenaient plus forts. Ça lui disait qu'ils allaient dans la bonne direction.

Dernwyn faillit trébucher de nouveau, et Fili l'attrapa par le coude pour la maintenir debout. Elle lui adressa un sourire rapide avant d'avancer, et Fili se surprit à lui murmurer :

« Je voudrais que tu ne sois pas là. »

Elle reporta son regard sur lui, et il continua avant qu'elle ne puisse se vexer.

« C'est juste... te voir ici, dans cet endroit. Je déteste ça. Tu devrais être dans le soleil et le vent, pas ici dans le noir. »

Pas avec les flammes qui échouaient à maintenir les ténèbres au loin. Pas avec la pierre froide et le martèlement constant.

Au bout d'un moment, elle bougea le bras afin de pouvoir lui prendre la main.

« Je n'aime pas que tu sois ici, non plus, dit-elle. Toi et moi, on va retourner à Erebor et jouer dehors avec les enfants pendant des jours. Et Kili va jouer avec nous, et Bilbon nous grondera tous pour nous être roulés dans la poussière, mais ensuite il apprendra à Lili et Holdred à voir des formes dans les nuages. »

Cela lui donna envie de fermer les yeux et de l'imaginer : les petits Lili et Holdred allongés dans l'herbe à côté de Bilbon tandis que son oncle désignait divers nuages. Kili à côté de Legolas dans l'herbe, heureux et content. Thorin assis sur un rocher avec sa pipe, observant Bilbon avec ce regard affectueux dans les yeux. Dernwyn, debout dans l'herbe haute, ses cheveux volant dans la brise comme des années plus tôt au Rohan. Il serra sa main.

« C'est une promesse, dit-il. »

Et même dans le noir, son sourire ne pouvait pas être assombri. Ils allaient trouver Bilbon et Kili, ils allaient arrêter les voleurs, et ensuite ils allaient rentrer à la _maison._

Quand ils sortirent d'un couloir brisé, le tambourinement devint soudain tellement plus fort que Fili grimaça. Ça résonnait tout autour d'eux dans la caverne, et loin en-dessous d'eux, il pouvait voir des flammes et entendre des cris de guerre. Gandalf leur fit signe de se baisser, et ils rampèrent le long des rochers jusqu'à atteindre un bord découpé. Ce fut seulement après que Fili se soit agenouillé là, s'assur_ant _que Dernwyn était aussi en sécurité, qu'il regarda au-delà du bord.

Il fallut un moment pour que l'horreur dans sa poitrine rattrape son esprit, tant il était stupéfait. La caverne était gigantesque, il y avait des fosses enflammées partout. Dans le coin, au sommet d'un pilier brisé, se tenaient trois orques avec de larges tambours, battant leur rythme sans faiblir. Mais ce qui se dressait autour des flammes attirait plus son attention que n'importe quoi d'autre.

Ils étaient au-delà du compte. Des centaines, peut-être même des milliers, d'hommes, nains, et orques étaient tous rassemblés ensemble. Ils fabriquaient des épées sur plusieurs enclumes et les distribuaient aux autres tandis que davantage encore tendaient des casques. Tous semblaient au garde-à-vous. Tous semblaient se tenir prêts à la bataille.

C'était plus que ce qu'il avait anticipé. C'était plus qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait anticipé. C'était une armée, et Fili sentit son cœur vaciller un instant.

« Que Mahal nous vienne en aide, murmura Bofur. »

Tauriel ne dit rien, mais elle se rapprocha d'Esmeralda, qui fixait les forces avec de grands yeux.

Fili osa jeter un regard à son oncle et trouva Thorin aussi stupéfait que les autres. Ce n'était pas prévu.

« Tu as dit qu'il n'y avait que quelques orques dans la Comté ? Demanda-t-il doucement. »

Thorin déglutit.

« Trente, peut-être. Juste une poignée. Ça... »

Il secoua la tête, comme incapable de faire autre chose.

« Je ne m'étais pas préparé à un si grand nombre. »

C'était plus qu'ils ne pouvaient affronter. Il était impossible que leur compagnie s'y attaque, surtout avec deux d'entre eux disparus. Fili jeta un regard autour de la caverne vers divers autres endroits où des gens pouvaient se cacher, mais ne vit personne ressemblant à un hobbit ou à son frère. Si Bilbon et Kili avaient entendu les tambours, ils n'étaient pas là.

Aragorn recula du bord, le visage sombre.

« Ils sont trop nombreux pour que nous puissions les affronter, dit-il. Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire ici. Étant donné ce que nous avons affronté dans la Comté, je ne m'attendais pas à une si grande armée.

\- Moi non plus, acquiesça Thorin. »

Il regarda de nouveau en bas, les observant avec trépidation.

« J'aurais besoin de l'armée d'Erebor pour retenir cette vague. Peut-être de l'aide aussi.

\- Nous pourrions le faire, dit Dernwyn. Morwen a promis l'aide du Rohan. Si nous pouvons seulement trouver Kili et Bilbon, nous pourrions retourner ici et les éliminer.

\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas retourner à Erebor ? Demanda Fili, ajoutant une étincelle de plaisanterie à sa voix. »

Dernwyn fronça quand même les sourcils et le frappa sur le bras.

« J'y retournerai, et avec plaisir, si tu viens avec moi, dit-elle. Pas sans toi. »

Ce n'était que justice. L'idée que Dernwyn se sente aussi misérable que Fili, à la pensée de l'autre en danger, avait quelque peu apaisé sa propre peur. Il avait d'autres choses sur lesquelles se concentrer : penser au peu de temps qu'il lui restait avec elle devait être gardé pour plus tard. Pour l'instant, elle était là, et si c'était son dernier jour avec elle, il en tirerait le maximum.

Dwalin se raidit soudain à tel point que Fili pensa qu'il avait été blessé.

« Dwalin ? Murmura Ori. »

Il avait vu la même chose, et quand Fili regarda le nain, les yeux de Dwalin étaient remplis de choc et de fureur.

« Dwalin ?

\- Thorin, gronda-t-il dans sa gorge. »

Tout le monde retourna rapidement vers le bord. Ce fut seulement quand Fili suivit son regard qu'il vit ce qui mettait Dwalin si en colère, et il comprit la rage en un instant.

_Dekir_.

« Impossible, marmonna Nori. C'est _impossible._ »

Mais c'étaient Dekir et Rutar, qui descendaient un chemin en pente vers l'étage où se trouvait l'armée. Tous deux portaient les signes de comment les dernières années les avaient traités : barbes plus longues, plus de rides sur leurs visages, et, surtout dans le cas de Dekir, des cicatrices assorties _aux r_ides. Mais c'était définitivement eux, _et il n'y _avait pas d'erreur possible.

Dekir avait l'air aussi en colère que dans les souvenirs de Fili. Rutar avait l'air tout aussi agacé, mais il semblait essayer de consoler son cousin.

« Le plan est toujours bon, disait-il.

\- J'aurais dû saisir ma chance au lieu de traîner, grogna Dekir. J'avais ma chance, et je l'ai manquée. Elle me l'a prise, et maintenant elle me punit pour ça. »

Il sortit une lame ensanglantée et fronça les sourcils.

Encore la femme mystère. Bien sûr que Dekir était son complice. Parce que leurs vies n'étaient pas assez difficiles en ce moment pourquoi ne pas jeter deux de leurs pires cauchemars vers eux, en plus de tout ce qui se passait d'autre ?

Rutar secoua la tête.

« Je me moque de ce qu'elle dit. Tu méritais de le faire : ça pendait au nez du misérable Semi-Homme depuis des années. »

Fili tourna la tête vers Thorin si vite que ses perles frappèrent son visage. Thorin les fixait avec horreur, ses doigts agrippant le bord de pierre jusqu'à ce que Fili craigne qu'il ne se fasse saigner. Bilbon. Mahal, Dekir avait _Bilbon_.

Ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait Kili, aussi. Fili ferma étroitement les yeux devant le soupir douloureux de Legolas quand son frère-elfe atteignit la même conclusion. Si Fili avait pensé que voir l'armée, puis Dekir et Rutar, avait été un cauchemar, il avait eu tort_._

_Ceci_, ici et maintenant, était un cauchemar, et ils étaient forcés de le vivre jusqu'à sa cruelle fin.

Dekir attrapa un tissu tendu par l'un des voleurs et se tourna vers son épée. Il y avait en effet du sang sur le métal brillant, à mi-chemin sur la longue lame, et Dwalin poussa un grondement. Esmeralda ferma les yeux et se détourna. Thorin avait la tête baissée, ses cheveux pendant autour de lui et cachant son visage. Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de mettre tant de sang sur une lame, et Fili allait être malade. Mort. Bilbon devait être mort.

« J'aurais juste dû le tuer, dit Dekir en essuyant vicieusement la lame. »

Fili cligna des yeux.

« J'en avais l'occasion et j'aurais juste dû la prendre. Au _diable_ ce qu'elle dit. J'ai fini d'attendre.

\- Tu auras ta chance, dit Rutar. On a attendu si longtemps. On peut attendre un peu plus longtemps. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas comme s'il allait quelque part maintenant, pas vrai ? »

Dekir lui adressa un long regard dur, complètement inconscient du soulagement qui envahissait soudain la compagnie au-dessus d'eux. Pas mort. Bilbon n'était pas mort.

Ils n'a_vaie_nt pas mentionné Kili, non plus. Est-ce que Kili et Bilbon s'étaient séparés, pour couvrir plus de terrain, et que Bilbon avait été capturé ?

« Allez, dites quelque chose, marmonna Fili. »

Aragorn le saisit par l'épaule et le maintint en place, et Fili trouva du réconfort dans la colère affichée sur le visage de l'homme. Bilbon était un ami cher du roi, et les deux nains plus bas venaient de se faire un ennemi puissant dont ils ne connaissaient même pas l'existence.

Non que Thorin laisse quelqu'un d'autre que lui les tuer. Non, leurs jours étaient comptés maintenant. Quand Thorin en aurait l'occasion, il les achèverait tous les deux. Fili attendait ça avec impatience. Rutar croisa les bras.

« On a des choses plus importantes à s'occuper, et tu le sais. Si on doit bouger comme elle veut, on doit aller à la Porte Nord. Plus tôt on fera ça, plus tôt tu pourras le tuer. Juste ? »

Après un long moment, Dekir eut un petit hochement de tête.

« Juste. Est-ce que tout le reste est prêt ?

\- Demande-leur. Je ne suis pas venu regarder les progrès. Je crois que ça se passe bien, cela dit. Assez bien pour elle, et elle nous a dirigés sans problème jusque-là. »

Cela sembla enfin mettre Dekir à l'aise.

« C'est vrai. C'est vrai. »

Il jeta un regard à Rutar avec un sourire acéré.

« Je ne me suis pas senti si bien depuis longtemps, dit-il. »

Rutar eut un petit rire. Après avoir jeté le tissu désormais taché de sang derrière lui, Dekir rengaina sa lame et se dirigea vers l'armée, Rutar sur ses talons.

Lentement la compagnie recula du bord. La tête de Fili tournait avec tout ce qu'ils avaient entendu. Dekir et la femme mystérieuse travaillaient ensemble, il y avait une grande armée ici, et Bilbon était condamné à mort.

Aragorn agrippa l'épaule de Thorin et le secoua un peu.

« Il est toujours vivant, dit-il. Nous devons juste le trouver.

\- J'aimerais qu'il ait parlé de Kili, dit doucement Legolas. »

Il jeta un regard vers le bord, et son front se creusa avec colère.

« Peut-être suis-je content qu'il ne l'ait pas fait. »

Gandalf commença à redescendre le couloir brisé, laissant les autres s'empresser de le suivre.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda Gimli. Je vous ai jamais vu avoir l'air aussi bouleversé. »

Le magicien avait en effet l'air vaguement malade, et la dernière fois que Fili l'avait vu faire cette tête était juste avant qu'ils attaquent Saroumane en Isengard. Le souvenir était assez pour que _Fili_ se sente malade.

« La Porte Nord, dit Gandalf. C'est là que j'avais espéré nous emmener, afin de nous faire sortir. Mais s'ils vont emmener leur armée par là, alors la route est coupée. Nous ne pouvons pas espérer les battre de vitesse et sortir _avan_t eux. Même si nous le faisions, ils nous pourchasseraient.

\- Est-ce qu'il n'y a pas d'autre sortie ? Demanda Ori en fronçant les sourcils. Il y avait d'autres portes. Elles pourraient encore nous être ouvertes. Pourquoi pas la Porte Est ? »

Gandalf se tourna vers lui, et il avait l'air si veux que Fili voulut s'éloigner. Son regard était hanté, et il semblait y avoir un monde infini de connaissance et de douleur dans ses yeux. Il avait l'air puissant mais si las que Fili grimaça presque en le voyant.

Au bout d'un moment, cependant, Gandalf soupira et redevint le magicien que Fili connaissait si bien.

« Je ne sais pas si elle tient toujours, dit-il. Si le chemin de la porte est ouvert, alors je vous ferai tous sortir. Mais elle est à une certaine distance d'ici, et je ne peux pas garantir mon succès.

\- Vous voulez qu'on se sépare, commença Éomund. »

Mais Gandalf secoua la tête.

« Non ! J'irai seul. Vous devez tous continuer de chercher Bilbon et Kili. Il se passe quelque chose ici qui va au-delà de la prise de la Comté ou de rançonner Bilbon. Quelque chose qui va bien au-delà du désir de terre ou d'or. »

Il secoua la tête.

« Nous ne sommes peut-être pas destinés à le découvrir maintenant. Maintenant, notre plus grand but est de trouver ceux qui nous sont perdus et de les sauver. Mon cœur me dit que bien que Bilbon puisse encore être vivant, il est en danger mortel. Je ne peux qu'espérer que Kili est avec lui. »

Il se retourna et commença à descendre l'un des chemins.

« Comment vous retrouverons-nous ? Demanda Esmeralda.

\- Je _vous_ retrouverai, lança Gandalf par-dessus son épaule. »

Puis il disparut, avalé dans les ténèbres.

Sans lui, ils n'avaient pas de lumière pour les guider, et Fili sentit un frisson remonter soudain dans son dos. Dernwyn vint se placer à côté de lui, partageant une partie de sa chaleur.

« Courage, murmura-t-elle. Courage pour Bilbon et Kili. Je crains qu'ils n'en aient aucun. »

Il craignait la même chose.

« Par où, mon Oncle ? Demanda-t-il. »

Thorin s'avança sans un bruit, Aragorn et Legolas sur ses_ ta_lons. Fili s'assura que Dernwyn était à côté de lui avant de les suivre dans le labyrinthe de couloirs de pierre. Partout autour d'eux, les tambours continuaient, et les ombres dansaient sur les feux plus bas.

_Mon Oncle, Kili, s'il vous plaît, allez bien._

(-)

C'était presque plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter. Cet endroit, cet _horrible_ endroit, c'était partout où il ne devrait pas être, tout ce qu'il craignait. Il resta presque concentré sur son propre visage, tant la douleur était forte, mais ça ne fit qu'empirer le sentiment dans son estomac. C'était encore mieux que le vide et le désespoir qui semblait l'étrangler, les ténèbres qu_e son regard traversait à peine._

_C'_était encore mieux que le corps froid et trop immobile dan_s ses br_as.

« Ma mère avait l'habitude de me chanter une chanson, dit soudain Bilbon pour couper le terrible silence. »

Il ne pouvait entendre que le vague murmure des rugissements plus loin, et il déglutit péniblement, la terreur le découpant comme des griffes de l'intérieur. Ses oreilles ne cessaient de se tendre pour distinguer les bruits, si c'était Arachne qu'il entendait, et l'incertitude le rendait si malade qu'il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il faisait si noir, si horriblement froid, et il pouvait à peine apercevoir la silhouette immobile de Kili dans ses bras. Il bougea afin de mieux attirer Kili contre lui.

« Est-ce que tu veux l'entendre ?

\- Je t-t'ai juste entendu chanter... deux fois, je crois, murmura Kili. »

Sa respiration était un doux souffle d'air contre la joue de Bilbon. Il frissonnait quand il parlait, l'effort de son corps évident. Bilbon ne savait pas combien de temps Kili pourrait tenir : déjà il sentait le sang de son neveu sur ses mains devenir collant en séchant.

Il ferma les yeux contre les ténèbres et prit quelques respirations calmantes. _Continue de parler. Pour Kili._

« C'est parce que ma voix n'est pas faite pour les oreilles des gens auxquels je tiens, réussit à dire Bilbon. »

Le souffle d'amusement valait chaque pièce d'or qu'il avait jamais vue.

« Je chanterai seulement si tu restes éveillé, cela dit. Tu dois me dire à quel point je suis mauvais.

\- Absolument, promit Kili d'un ton essoufflé. Le pire qui s... »

Il se tut.

« Kili ? »

Bilbon secoua le corps dans ses bras, sans même se soucier qu'il implorait.

« Kili, réveille-toi ! _Kili_ ! »

Kili su_rsauta légèrement dans s_es bras.

« Qui soit, finit-il. T'vas chanter ? »

Bilbon eut un rire surpris qui se termina sur un sanglot.

« Oui, je vais chanter. »

Si Kili survivait à ça, Bilbon allait le _tuer_ pour lui avoir fait peur comme ça. Chaque respiration semblait plus courte que la précédente, et les souffles rauques faisaient battre le cœur de Bilbon avec angoisse. _Eru, Mahal, quelqu'un, s'il vous plaît, aidez-le, aidez-nous._

Il prit une grande inspirati_on e_t commença à chanter.

« _Dehors, dehors, loin au-delà des collines, et après, __après, les rivières et les moulins, tu trouveras des gens inconnus, et des contes que tu pourras ramener chez toi_. »

Sa voix ne ce_ssait_ de trembler, pire que d'habitude, mais Kili respirait toujours. Le nain semblait presque s'accrocher à la chanson, alors Bilbon continua.

« _Alors en bas, en bas, en bas à travers les vallées, __en haut, en haut, en haut à travers les mo__ntagnes, tu verras des endroits avec émerveillement, et des contes que tu pourras ramener chez toi.__ »_

_Il ne pensait pas que sa _mère ait jamais pensé à la Moria. La sombre et terrible Moria avec ses secrets et sa mort et son froid qui s'insérait jusque dans ses os. Il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait_ jamais chaud à nouveau, après avoir été dans la Moria. Le fait que Kili prenne toute sa chaleur n'arrangeait rien, mais il en avait besoin, et Bilbon_ redoutait déjà le moment où il n'aurait plus de chaleur corporelle à offrir à son neveu.

La respiration de Kili fut un soupir tremblant, et Bilbon se secoua.

« _Alors chut, chut, tu devrais dormir, rêve, rêve, rêver mon chéri, de ce que tu découvriras un jour, et des contes que tu pourras ramener chez toi_. »

Il ravala un sanglot.

« Kili ? À quel point est-ce que j'ai été mauvais ? »

Kili ne répondit pas. Bilbon enfouit son visage dans les cheveux emmêlés de Kili l'espace d'un instant, ses larmes glissant dans les mèches sombres du nain.

« Que Mahal nous aide_, murmura-t-il. »_

_Et quand il leva la tête, le monde était encore sombre et froid. Sa prière suivante fut encore plus fervente que la première._

_« Thorin,_ viens nous retrouver, _s'il te plaît_. »

(-)

**Ne me tuez pas ! ****Je promets qu'il n'y aura pas d'autre MCD dans cette fic, Kili n'est pas mort même si Bilbon ne le sait pas !**

**Pour celles qui seraient curieuses, voici la VO de la chanson :**

Out, out, far beyond hills, and past, past, rivers and mills, you'll find people unknown, and tales you can bring back home.

So down, down, down through the valleys, high, high, high through the mountains, you'll see places with wonder, and tales you can bring back home.

So hush, hush, you should be sleeping, dream, dream, dreaming my darling, of what you'll discover one day, and the tales that you'll bring back home.


	21. Courir

**Noooo Aime : Vu la taille du chapitre du jour, je sens que ça va faire une review en trois ou quatre parties... Surtout que y a du matériel ! Non je n'ai toujours pas vu Spy, je vais essayer d'y aller avant la fin de la semaine !**

**Non on ne va pas arrêter avec les sous-entendus, on te connaît alors on fait ça en prévention ! La review n'est pas en retard si elle arrive avant le chapitre suivant, voyons. Je l'ai déjà dit, que c'est pas obligatoire de mettre la review le jour même !**

**Bon apparemment l'idée de Sherlock dans un parc d'attraction ça intéresse du monde... Je vais voir pour écrire ça. Et si mes commentaires te tuent je vais arrêter d'en faire, je veux pas me retrouver en prison pour homicide involontaire :p 4 pages d'accord, mais avec quel interligne ? Et quelle marge ? :p Donne-nous les détails !**

**La traductrice tient à faire savoir que si les discussions sont si angoissantes que ça elle peut aussi se taire ! :p Et non pas de viol, j'ai dit que y aurait un blasphème mais je pensais pas à ça...**

**Non mais Kili il a le filtre cerveau/bouche qui est en panne. Du coup il dit tout ce qui lui passe par la tête... Ton image de filet à mots, ça me fait penser à Émilie Jolie (la version originale des années 90, pas le remake d'il y a quelques années) avec le coq et l'âne qui 'essayent d'attraper des mots'...**

**Un autre truc commun à la lignée de Durin, c'est un sens sur-développé du sacrifice... Ce qui explique que Kili est prêt à se tuer pour tuer Dekir avec lui... Et ne réfléchis pas à ce qui va arriver à Bilbon s'il le fait !**

**Quand je te disais 'un blasphème a été commis'... Je mentais pas tu vois ! C'est un blasphème le coup de la tresse coupée ! Par contre je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de cuillère à escargot... Y a des pinces à escargot pour attraper la coquille, des fourchettes pour prendre son contenu, mais des cuillères je crois pas.**

**Ouais le monologue du méchant, l'erreur typique qui fait gagner du temps aux gentils ! Dril il est à Erebor, il peut pas être partout le pauvre ! Et je crois que Dekir n'a pas la même vision que nous du terme 'reconnaissant' !**

**Oui, c'était obligé que Kili se fasse embrocher pour que les lectrices fassent des crises d'angoisse... Vous allez toutes devoir vous mettre au yoga avant la fin de cette saga ! XD**

**Tu avais bien deviné, Caila qui voit plus loin que le moment présent a décidé de les garder en vie un peu plus longtemps...**

**J'aurais bien une réponse quant à l'endroit où Kili peut avoir des flèches cachées, mais je vais me faire gronder si je fais une blague... Les méchants ont souvent un humour déplorable, malheureusement.**

**Je ne crois pas que la cheville puisse avoir un pied dans la tombe, non... Mais je peux me tromper. Ouais câlin collectif c'est la meilleure solution !**

**Vu les idées que ça te donne, je conseille en effet de te calmer sur Hannibal. Je vois mal Bilbon devenir cannibale, franchement... Tu le prends pour Gollum ?**

**Non, Fili ne ressent pas ce qui arrive à son frère, c'est juste la vibration du sol à cause des tambours qui remonte dans ses jambes et manque de le faire tomber. Et oui il a fait des progrès en communication ! On applaudit Fili !**

**Oui la seule raison pour laquelle ils peuvent pas vaincre l'armée c'est parce qu'il manque Bilbon et Kili... Tout le monde sait que ce sont les deux meilleurs guerriers de la compagnie voyons !**

**La compagnie est moins perspicace que les lectrices de cette traduction, et ne s'attendait pas du tout à Dekir et Rutar... XD j'adore le coup de 'il boude', comment enlever toute crédibilité au pauvre Dekir ! **

**Oui en fait les deux andouilles ils font une collection... Certains collectionnent les timbres (bon pas en TDM) ou les jolies pierres, eux ils donnent dans le dangereux et ils collectionnent les ennemis puissants !**

**Les groupes de un ça vient pas de moi, désolée. Ça vient du dessinateur Boulet si j'ai bonne mémoire, j'avais vu ça sur un dessin de son blog en parlant des films d'horreur... Mais ça m'avait tellement plus que j'ai repris le concept.**

**Ton histoire de TorchMan m'a tellement fait rire... En plus j'ai regardé Jurassic Park 3 hier en même temps que je traduisais, ça m'a fait penser à DinosaureMan du petit garçon ! **

**Je ne peux pas confirmer pour Bilbon qui chante, je ne me souviens plus si ça arrive encore par la suite ou pas... On verra quand on y sera, comme qui dirait. Non mais on est pas dans une crackfic, les méchants vont pas les libérer parce que Bilbon chante faux !**

**Je suis bien contente que la chanson t'ait plu ! Heureusement elle n'a pas été trop difficile à traduire, vu que la fin était répétée je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter des rimes... (1 page et demi rien que pour ta réponse, soit fière)**

**Carrymaxwell : Pour l'Armée des Morts ça va être difficile, ils ont été libérés ! Pour le Balrog, ça vient, mais je doute que ça te réjouisse tant que ça... C'est vrai que Dekir et Voldemort, même combat... **

**Pour les morts violentes, je ne promets rien mais je te laisse lire !**

**Julindy : Pour ce qui est de Kili qui trinque, mon père te dirait 'il faut toujours embêter les mêmes, ça fait moins de mécontents'. J'espère que le châtiment de Dekir et Rutar sera à ton goût ! **

**La scène est horrible, je te confirme... Effectivement avec tout le sang ils ont dû croire que Bilbon au moins était mort ! Non Gandalf n'a toujours pas compris qu'il fallait pas se séparer... Pour le Balrog, réponse dans ce chapitre !**

**Justelaura : En fait les scènes à dessiner étaient dans le chapitre 20^^ Noémie a un peu trahi le truc, ce serait mini-Kili endormi dans les bras de Thorin, assis sur un fauteuil près de la cheminée et la scène que Fili imagine avec Bilbon qui apprend aux enfants à repérer les formes des nuages et tout ça. Et si, tu dessines bien !**

**Ce qu'a Ariel pour s'attirer ma haine... Tu as du temps devant toi ? Lol Non sérieusement, c'est juste une gamine capricieuse... Et stupide... En gros tu tapes 'Honest Trailer Little Mermaid' sur youtube ça explique à peu près tout. J'ajoute juste qu'elle dit aimer un type qu'elle a vu 5 minutes sur un bateau... **

**Rapidecerveau je sais pas si ça aurait fait un joli nom de famille, moi... Et ça aurait été similaire à de la publicité mensongère, franchement !**

**Effectivement dit comme ça on peut considérer que Bilbon est la proie de Caila... Rutar c'est le cousin de Dekir !**

**Tu peux faire confiance à Kili, il est prêt à tout pour protéger Bilbon ! Un peu trop, à la limite... Mais bon...**

**Ouais mais Dekir il considère les hobbits comme des créatures inférieures, alors il va pas demander à prendre le thé avec, tu penses ! Caila ne se considère pas comme une sang-mêlé, donc elle n'aura pas à se condamner à mort. C'est logique :p**

**Je veux bien croire que la situation est stressante, mais je te remercierai de ne pas insulter Bilbon, surtout en reprenant les termes de Gollum ! Alors Bilbon ne peut pas mourir, mais de là à dire qu'il ne va s'en sortir qu'avec des égratignures... Hum...**

**Je savais pas qu'on pouvait désactiver un karma ! Y a un bouton ON/OFF quelque part tu crois ? Si y en a un faut absolument dire à Bilbon où il est...**

**En voyant que tu voulais torturer Dekir pour une blessure à la joue, je me suis demandé comment tu allais réagir pour la tresse... Oui Thorin est encore plus sadique que toi quand on touche à Bilbon, c'est sûr.**

**Ta réaction à la tresse coupée m'a beaucoup fait rire ! J'attendais beaucoup les réactions face à cette scène, étant donné que moi ma première réaction c'était de penser 'blasphème'... Je l'ai dit à Noémie d'ailleurs !**

**Je te rappelle que Dekir est persuadé que Bilbon n'a pas réellement détruit l'Anneau, que c'est un complot pour le faire accepter ! Et Kili ne peut pas s'empêcher de jouer les héros, il est programmé pour ça...**

**Je te promets que Kili ne va pas mourir dans cette fic. Pas de MCD surprise de prévu, si ça peut te rassurer ! Je crois en effet que Dekir se croit très drôle avec son histoire de trou... **

**Si seulement notre avis pouvait compter, les personnages feraient moins de conneries ! Et comme tu dis au moins ils ne sont pas séparés !**

**Ah bah pour les gènes en commun, je dirais non, mais 10 ans à vivre au même endroit ça laisse des traces ! Faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu comptes recoudre des cheveux... Je suis curieuse de savoir !**

**Ouais Kili va sauter sur les orques et il va même tous les tuer en ayant une main dans le dos. C'est évident qu'il est en état de faire ça voyons...**

**Mais non Fili ne dit pas de bêtises, il apprend à communiquer correctement ! Ça existe ça, porter plainte pour maltraitance de personnages ?**

**Bien repéré, le petit groupe dans la Comté servait effectivement à les mettre en confiance pour qu'ils ne s'attendent pas à un groupe énorme dans la Moria.**

**Vomir sur Dekir implique de s'approcher un peu trop près de lui à mon goût. Je suis d'accord, si Legolas avait su, il aurait sauté au milieu des orques sans se soucier de sa survie...**

**Il faut se souvenir de respirer en lisant cette fic ! Tu veux un respirateur, comme les trucs qu'on te donne dans les ambulances et les hôpitaux ?**

**LOL non pas de twist à la Raiponce dans cette fic, désolée ! Oui la chanson est une invention de l'auteur. Et je te promets que plus personne ne va mourir chez les gentils. Toi aussi, 1 page et demi de review !**

**Dame Marianne : Malheureusement, Legolas n'a pas de talents de guérison particuliers. En revanche, tu as raison on est au cœur de l'intrigue...**

**(-)**

**Chapitre 21 : Courir**

**Résumé : La compagnie est réunie. Mais des démons, passés et présents, vont devoir être affrontés afin de s'échapper de la Moria.**

**Warning : Il y a une araignée dans ce chapitre. Oui, CETTE araignée.**

(-)

Le bruit était à peine là. Un souffle dans l'air, rien de plus qu'un doux soupir. Mais Thorin l'entendit quand même.

Il leva la main et tout le monde se figea immédiatement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Fili. »

Thorin ferma les yeux. Les énormes feux et les ombres mouvantes disparurent, et il se concentra sur ce bruit doux. Avec le tambourinement et les cris il était presque impossible à entendre, mais il était quand même là. Une voix dans le vent, une douce mélodie qui était tellement déplacée dans la Moria qu'on ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'entendre. Une _chanson_, ici dans la Moria.

Et c'était une voix que Thorin ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Bilbon. »

Ce fut tout ce qu'il dit, et Legolas s'élança devant lui. Thorin s'empressa de le rattraper, sachant qu'il était trop tard pour rappeler l'elfe. Un bruit de plus ne serait pas le bienvenu pour le moment : moins les voleurs entendraient leurs voix, mieux ça vaudrait. S'ils voulaient avoir u_ne c_hance de s'échapper en vie, ils devaient rester silencieux.

« Je l'entends maintenant, dit Legolas, la voix baissée juste pour eux. Droit devant, là- »

Si Legolas ne l'avait pas montré du doigt, Thorin n'aurait jamais vu ce que c'était. Une large pierre était poussée contre un mur, et une inspection plus poussée révéla le sillon dans le sol. Une porte secrète, avec seulement quelques fissures. Même pas assez pour laisser entrer la lumière, mais assez, juste assez, pour laisser entrer les sons. Ou dans ce cas précis, laisser sortir une voix douce, à peine présente. Le mur lui-même n'était pas grand, partait sur les côtés et était vu plus facilement de dessus, ce qui signifiait que la porte menait vers le bas. Un trou dans le sol.

Thorin resserra sa prise sur Orcrist jusqu'à ce que ses mains soient sur le point de se briser.

« J'aurais dû le tuer quand j'en ai eu l'occasion, gronda-t-il. »

Bien sûr que Dekir avait choisi de jeter son mari là-dedans. Ça _convenait_ à un hobbit, après tout.

« Faites d'abord sortir Bilbon et Kili, dit Aragorn en lui prenant le bras. »

Au bout d'un moment, la prise de Thorin se relâcha.

« Ensuite nous les pourchasserons.

\- Entendu, dit Thorin. »

Il rengaina sa lame et saisit le bord de la porte. Il n'y avait pas de verrou : son poids était la seule sécurité dont elle avait besoin. Aragorn et Legolas attrapèrent la porte avec lui, et Dwalin s'empressa de leur prêter sa force. Les autres montèrent la garde tandis qu'ils poussaient et écartaient la porte. La _pierre_ grogna, faisant beaucoup trop de bruit, mais Thorin refusa d'arrêter. Bilbon était là-dedans, et il allait le retrouver.

La porte s'écarta enfin, et avec une forte poussée elle glissa loin du trou. Thorin ne put voir que des ténèbres totales, et il essaya de regarder à l'intérieur.

« Bilbon ? Appela-t-il. »

_S'il vous plaît, faites qu'il soit là, faites qu'ils soient tous les deux là._

Et dans les ténèbres, une voix tremblante répondit à son appel.

« Thorin ? »

Thorin poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Je suis là, bien-aimé. Est-ce que Kili-

\- Il a besoin d'aide, dit frénétiquement Bilbon, et Thorin se figea. Thorin, il est blessé, gravement, j'ai-j'ai essayé de le maintenir éveillé, mais- »

Legolas sauta dans les ténèbres avant_ que Thorin ne puisse l'arrêter__._

_« Gravement à quel point ? _Appela Fili après lui. »

Le silence régna jusqu'à ce que l'elfe réponde. Sa voix était sombre et teintée de peur.

« Il a perdu plus de sang que je ne voudrais. Mais si on peut lui trouver de l'aide, l'emmener quelque part ou faire venir l'aide à lui, il vivra. Mais nous devons bouger _maintenant._

\- Jamais entendu de meilleures paroles, dit vicieusement Dwalin. J'suis prêt à en avoir fini pour toujours avec la Moria. »

Thorin aussi serait ravi de ne jamais revoir cet endroit.

« Legolas, appela-t-il. »

Un moment plus tard, l'elfe réapparut, Bilbon à côté de lui, Kili dans ses bras. Son neveu étai_t i_mmobile, tellement immobile, dans les bras de Legolas, sa peau presque aussi blanche que du parchemin quand du sang ne la tachait pas. Fili laissa échapper un son brisé et se précipita aux côtés de son frère, l'air aussi terrifié que Legolas, bien que l'elfe essaye de le cacher. Seul le bruit dans la poitrine de Kili les apaisa ses respirations étaient horribles mais c'étaient des respirations, et cela était un miracle en soi.

Bilbon observait aussi Kili avec peur, et Thorin fixa le sang recouvrant son mari.

« Tu... »

Il fut incapable de finir, la terreur saisissant sa voix. Son esprit ne lui ramena que trop rapidement le souvenir de la lame ensanglantée que Dekir avait nettoyée.

Mais Bilbon secoua la tête.

« Non, ce, ce n'est pas le mien, c'est celui de Kili. J'ai essayé d'arrêter le saignement du mieux que j'ai pu, mais il y en avait tellement. »

Il déglutit péniblement.

« Thorin, Dekir-

\- On sait, dit Bofur à mi-voix. On les a vus. »

Bilbon serra les poings, regardant de nouveau Kili.

« Il a pris le coup... pour moi. Dekir voulait me frapper et Kili l'a pris à la place. »

Dwalin jura avec véhémence, et Thorin força ses poings à ne pas se serrer. Il concentra son attention sur son mari. Kili comme Bilbon étaient sales, couverts de poussière et de sang exactement comme eux tous, bien que ce soit rendu plus évident par les traces de larmes sur le visage de Bilbon. Thorin se força à ne pas se concentrer sur le sang tachant la chemise de son mari et regarda son visage à la place.

Le bleu ensanglanté attira immédiatement son attention. Thorin tendit la main vers Bilbon, avant de le fixer, stupéfait, quand Bilbon recula.

« Désolé, marmonna Bilbon en se secouant, c'est juste... »

L'instinct. Se détourner du chemin d'un coup, et bien que Bilbon n'ait évidemment pas pensé que Thorin allait le frapper, il avait vu une main venir vers lui et avait reculé. Même dans le peu de temps qu'ils avaient été séparés, ça avait été suffisant pour solidifier un besoin de se cacher quand quelqu'un tendait la main vers lui.

Thorin allait réduire le corps de Dekir en morceaux, pièce par pièce, avant de le laisser mourir. Il garda sa colère restreinte quand il tendit de nouveau la main vers Bilbon, et cette fois Bilbon le laissa faire, s'appuyant même contre le contact. Le bleu était massif, et il y avait une coupure profonde venant de ce qui l'avait frappé. Ça couvrait la majorité de sa joue gauche et montait jusqu'à son œil. Ce fut seulement là que ses yeux tombèrent sur la tresse, et Thorin se figea, la fixant avec horreur.

Elle avait disparu. La tresse de mariage avait _disparu._ Le peu qu'il en restait semblait effiloché au bout, et seuls quelques mèches restaient partiellement tressées. Les bords irréguliers correspondaient à la ligne en travers de la joue de Bilbon, et Thorin n'avait pas de mal à imaginer la lame, tranchant la plus précieuse des promesses et blessant sévèrement Bilbon au passage. Quand Thorin passa tendrement son pouce sur la chair abusée, ses yeux fixant la tresse avec impuissance, Bilbon détourna la tête, de la honte dans les yeux.

Et ce fut la goutte d'eau. Thorin fi_t volt_e-face, la fureur l'envahissant, sa vision floue et rouge.

« Thorin, non, gronda Dwalin. »

Il attrapa Thorin pour le maintenir en arrière, Aragorn et Nori prêts à l'assister.

« Je vais _le tuer_, ragea Thorin. Je vais le massacrer-

\- Kili est plus important, insista Bilbon d'une voix rauque. »

Thorin commença à argumenter mais Bilbon secoua la tête furieusement, ne faisant qu'accentuer son visage taché de larmes.

« _Non,_ nous devons faire sortir Kili, _maintenant._ Tu pourras toujours pourchasser Dekir plus tard. Tu n'auras pas d'autre chance de sauver la vie de ton neveu. »

Il avait raison et ils le savaient tous, mais ça ne rendait pas_ les cho_ses plus faciles à accepter. Le besoin de trouver Dekir et de le pourchasser, de le faire payer pour avoir blessé le fils et le mari de Thorin, pour avoir profané leur promesse de mariage, courai_t _comme un feu follet dans se_s v_eines. Cela le rendait malade de voir le bleu sur le visage de Bilbon, la tresse tranchée, le sang trempant la tunique de Kili. Dekir avait blessé deux des personnes les plus chères à Thorin, et il ne devrait pas être autorisé à vivre.

Son indécision ne dura qu'un moment, bien qu'elle donne l'impression d'être une éternité.

« Legolas, si nous les faisons sortir, peux-tu les conduire en sécurité ?

\- Les bois de la Lorien sont proches, dit Aragorn d'une voix tendue. Vous pourriez les atteindre sans ennuis. »

Legolas hocha brusquement la tête tandis que Bilbon commençait à protester.

« Je ne pars pas sans-

\- Si, tu pars, dit fermement Thorin. Je ne le laisserai _pas_ respirer un moment de plus que ce qu'il mérite.

\- Je _refuse_ de partir sans toi, insista Bilbon. Soit tu viens avec nous, soit je repars avec toi, une fois que Kili sera en sécurité.

\- Disputez-vous _plus tard_, cria Nori. »

Et un instant plus tard, des flèches s'abattirent sur eux. Thorin approcha immédiatement Bilbon de lui, l'abritant. Quand les flèches s'arrêtèrent, une voix familière donna un ord_re,_ son bâton blanc brandi comme une lanterne.

« _Courez_ ! »

Thorin_ n'_hésita pas, et suivit simplement Gandalf, gardant Bilbon à ses côtés. Ils traversèrent une arche et descendirent des escaliers _que Legolas_ géra avec aisance, même avec Kili dans ses bras. Un autre escalier sur le droite les emmènerait à découvert, entièrement exposés, mais Gandalf courait déjà vers la gauche et sautait par-dessus un bref fossé qui menait_ au_x profondeurs sans fond. C'était assez facile pour un homme ou un elfe, plus difficile mais faisable pour un nain, mais encore plus dur pour un hobbit. Thorin serra Bilbon contre lui et sauta du bord, les faisant tous deux voler dans les airs.

Il entendit Esmeralda prendre une brusque inspiration lorsqu'il atterrit, mais il n'osa pas regarder en arrière. Il maintint son regard fixé sur Gandalf devant eux et ses bras serrés autour de Bilbon. Les pieds de son mari martelaient le sol derrière lui, sans même se soucier de faire un bruit : une preuve de sa peur.

« A travers le hall ! Cria Gandalf, désignant du bâton la vaste étendue devant eux. Et vite ! »

Autrefois, Thorin aurait voulu s'arrêter, contempler les œuvres de ses ancêtres. Ceci avait été un refuge, autrefois, pour une cité de nains, pour son peuple. Khazad-dûm avait été leur forteresse, mais ici, sous la montagne, elle avait aussi été un foyer.

Maintenant c'était juste une prison, un tombeau. Il serra les dents et continua, le bâton de Gandalf comme seule lumière pour les guider. Il saisit des aperçus de grandes flèches montant jusqu'au plafond de la caverne, des monuments qui attiraient son regard puis passaient en un éclair. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour montrer à Kili et Fili, pour montrer à Bilbon, ce qui avait autrefois été un lieu de grandeur.

S'il pouvait s'échapper maintenant avec les vies de ses neveux et de son bien-aimé, il s'estimerait chanceux.

Une flèche atterrit juste devant les pieds de Bilbon, tirant un cri d'avertissement à son mari.

« Par ici ! Rugit Thorin. »

Gandalf les attira immédiatement vers la droite à travers un couloir teinté de rouge, les flammes semblant être partout. Les flèches continuaient de pleuvoir sur eux d'au-dessus. Derrière lui, Thorin entendit le son inimitable de flèches en train d'être tirées, et des cris d'agonie résonnèrent plus haut. Quelques corps tombèrent quand les flèches de Tauriel atteignirent leurs cibles.

Un craquement fut le seul avertissement que reçut Thorin avant que le sol ne s'écroule.

« Bougez, bougez ! Cria Aragorn au-dessus de l'effondrement tonitruant. »

Legolas atteignit l'autre côté en toute sécurité, Kili toujours dans ses bras, mais il refusa d'aller plus loin, ses yeux observant frénétiquement les autres traverser. Bofur et Esmeralda plongèrent d'un côté tandis que le sol en-dessous d'eux s'écroulait, tombant dans le vide. Ori commença à glisser le long d'un bloc brisé avant que Dwalin et Nori ne l'attrapent, le remontant sur la terre ferme.

Le pied droit de Thorin commença soudain à tomber.

« Thorin ! Cria Fili. »

Thorin poussa Bilbon devant lui vers un terrain plus haut et plus sûr. Le visage empli de peur de Bilbon disparut de sa vue tandis que les rochers continuaient de céder et que Thorin continuait de tomber. Un autre groupe de rochers glissèrent à côté de lui, et Thorin sauta par-dessus vers une dalle plus large, inclinée mais qui ne tombait pas. Il se remit sur pieds et commença à remonter en courant vers le niveau principal.

Quelque chose le frappa à l'épaule, et tout ce qu'il put ressentir fut la _chaleur_. La pure agonie le fit tomber sur le sol encore tremblant, luttant pour respirer. Il avait l'impression d'être en feu et incapable de bouger. Chaque muscle hurlait, et sa vision pulsait au rythme de ses battements de cœur. Des voix, il y avait des voix autour de lui. Fili, Aragorn, Gandalf, Bilbon, Bilbon criait comme s'il était en train d'être assassiné, il devait _bouger_-

« On aurait pu croire qu'il faudrait plus qu'une seule barre de fer_ po_ur arrêter un roi. »

Thorin poussa lentement sur son bras intact, tremblant sous l'effort. À travers ses cheveux emmêlés et pleins de sueur, il put voir Dekir et Rutar debout devant lui, plusieurs de leurs voleurs autour d'eux. Avec un grognement lourd Thorin se laissa retomber au sol, libérant son bras pour tirer Orcrist. Dekir tendit lebras et attrapa quelque chose. L'épaule de Thorin commença à lui faire mal.

Puis il tourna, et le monde de Thorin devint brièvement noir.

Quand il réussit à reprendre conscience, Dekir reculait, une longue barre de fer dans sa main, et Rutar donnait un coup de pied à Orcrist pour l'envoyer derrière lui.

« Cela dit, vous vous êtes affaibli avec un Semi-Homme, dit Dekir. »

Thorin cligna des yeux à travers les larmes de douleur qui roulaient sur son visage.

« J'ai essayé de vous donner une chance de vous racheter et de sauver la lignée de Durin. Pourtant vous avez permis à cette _chose_ de vivre à la place, d'infecter Erebor. Et des elfes ! Votre plus jeune héritier a épousé un elfe ! Cracha Dekir. Et moi, un nain de sang pur, vous m'avez banni. C'est un signe certain qu'Erebor n'a pas sa place entre vos mains. »

Il s'avança d'un pas, la barre de fer devant lui, et quand il approcha, Thorin put voir le sang qui en gouttait.

Il devait bouger. Il devait se lever, il devait se défendre, il devait _bouger._ Le hurlement de Bilbon résonnait dans sa tête, et son esprit n'avait aucun mal à imaginer ce qui avait pu le causer, surtout avec Dekir et Rutar juste devant lui. Il se hissa sur son bras intact, ravalant le cri de douleur quand cela secoua la blessure. Si l'un d'entre eux avait touché à une boucle_sur _la tête de Bilbon...

« Et ainsi finit la lignée souillée de Durin, dit lentemen_t Dekir_. »

Rutar s'avança pour prendre la barre de métal.

Rutar tituba soudain vers l'avant, cherchant de l'air. Thorin et Dekir l'observèrent tous les deux bondir à nouveau en avant, et cette fois, une lame brillante traversait sa poitrine. Rutar tressauta une fois, puis tomba lentement de la lame quand cel_le-c_i fut retirée. Orcrist brillait d'un bleu vif et vibrant, même avec le sang tachant la lame, et derrière elle, le visage couvert de traces de larmes de Bilbon ne comportait que de la _fureur._

« Ne touche _pas_ à mon mari, rugit-il. »

Ses deux mains tremblaient encore mais serraient quand même le pommeau.

Dekir poussa un hurlement de rage et de chagrin et tourna la barre de fer contre Bilbon. Bilbon esquiva et remonta Orcrist dans un geste défensif, mais trébucha en arrière face à la force que Dekir mit dans son second coup. L'épée était trop grande pour que Bilbon puisse la tenir, la manier, et à moins que Dekir ne frappe près des mains de Bilbon, il aurait peu de chances de repousser le nain. Thorin lutta pour se mettre à genoux et utiliser ses jambes à son avantage au lieu de ses bras. Son épaule pulsait, une dou_leur_ lourd_e q_ui semblait traverser directement sa poitrine, et chaque respiration qu'il prenait ne la rendait que plus douloureuse. Il guérirait, il avait connu pire. Mais il devait bouger ou Bilbon tomberait sous l'assaut de Dekir.

Tout autour de lui maintenant, Thorin pouvait voir la compagnie se battre avec les voleurs et les orques sur les morceaux de terrain brisés. Quelques trous demeuraient, mais la plupart du sol semblait s'être simplement séparé en de larges morceaux, glissant d'un côté ou de l'autre. Aragorn et Dwalin menaient l'offensive, Fili et Tauriel défendant Legolas qui tenait toujours son précieux fardeau. Même Esmeralda se battait, une lame bleue familière dans sa main. Bilbon lui avait donné son épée, courant sans défenses à l'aide de Thorin.

Si Thorin avait jamais pu voir une preuve physique de l'amour de Bilbon pour lui, c'était ce moment, maintenant.

Un lourd fracas de lame et de métal fit tomber Bilbon sur un morceau de sol incliné, Orcrist lui tombant des mains tandis qu'il trébuchait. Thorin n'essaya même pas de reprendre son équilibre, lorsqu'il fut à genoux : il se contenta de _pousser_ et se jeta par-dessus le bord pour rejoindre Bilbon, où Dekir se trouvait presque, déjà. Ses pieds trébuchèrent, maladroits sous lui, et tout ce qu'il pouvait voir et ressentir était la douleur. Une image de Bilbon, sans vie sous la main de Dekir, fut le seul encouragement dont il eut besoin pour attraper Orcrist de sa bonne main et frapper.

Le coup avait été inattendu, à en juger par le visage de Dekir. Il n'eut pas la chance de l'examiner longtemps, car la tête de Dekir tomba loin du corps qui s'effondra aux pieds de Thorin. Bilbon poussa une exclamation horrifiée derrière lu_i, et _Thorin jeta un regard en arrière à temps pour voir Bilbon reculer loin de la tête tandis qu'elle le dépassait. Elle roula jusqu'à atteindre un coin de pierre, et la tête de Dekir s'arrêta, ses yeux fixant le vide sans expression.

Les bruits de la bataille au-dessus d'eux semblèrent tirer Bilbon de son état de choc. Il se précipita vers Thorin, et Thorin sentit à peine les mains bienvenues de son mari avant qu'il ne manque de s'écrouler. Quelque part, il était certain de pouvoir entendre la voix paniquée de Bilbon l'appeler, mais la vague de douleur qui le submergea prit toute sa concentration. Il enregistra qu'il n'était pas sur son visage, que d'une façon ou d'une autre Bilbon le maintenait debout, et c'était tout ce sur quoi il pouvait se concentrer. Son épaule était de nouveau en feu, l'agonie faisant brûler des larmes dans ses yeux. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait être malade, et son corps ne voulait pas cesser de trembler, le résultat d'avoir trop fatigué son corps blessé, trop vite. Sa vision s'étrécit jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse voir que de distantes pointes de lumière.

Après plusieurs longs moments à respirer et remettre son estomac à sa place, Thorin put enfin distinguer le monde autour de lui. Il était sous l'étage principal, à genoux sur un rocher incliné qui menait vers la bataille en cours. Orcrist était serrée dans sa bonne main, la pointe de la lame s'enfonçant dans le sol comme une canne. Bilbon était devant lui, couvert de bleus et de sang et terrifié, les mains tremblant contre le visage de Thorin.

« -rin, Thorin, dis quelque chose, _s'il te plaît_-

\- J'vais bien, murmura-t-il – et même parler était douloureux. Je vais... je vais bien.

\- Tu ne vas _pas_ bien, rétorqua Bilbon, sa colère perdue sous sa peur. Tu es blanc comme un linge, tu trembles, et... ton épaule... »

Thorin ne voulait pas penser à son épaule.

« Faut bouger, dit-il. »

Ils devaient laisser la Moria en arrière. Si loin en arrière que dans sa vieillesse, s'il avait la chance de l'atteindre, il n'y penserait plus jamais.

« Thorin ! »

Dernwyn et Nori dévalèrent le rocher incliné, les yeux écarquillés.

« Dernwyn, ta ceinture, ordonna Bilbon. »

Elle n'hésita pas, la dénoua simplement de sa taille et vint s'agenouiller à côté de Thorin. Thorin se concentra sur Nori t_andis _qu'ils faisaient un bandage de fortune. Le regard du voleur était concentré derrière _eux_. Au bout d'un moment, il croisa le regard de Thorin, et lui adressa un hochement de tête approbateur. Thorin le lui rendit. Alors Dekir était mort, donc, et il ne l'avait pas imaginé. Bien. Rutar, aussi, par la main de Bilbon. Son mari avait pris une vie.

C'était plus que ce que Thorin pouvait considérer pour le moment, surtout quand Dernwyn resserra fermement la ceinture, faisant tressauter sa vision un instant. Cela lui fournit une douleur concentrée sur un seul endroit, cependant, et après avoir pris quelques respirations profondes, il put se lever.

« Mieux ? Demanda Bilbon en se levant avec lui.

\- Assez, dit Thorin avec un hochement de tête. Où sont les autres ?

\- Au-dessus, à nettoyer la saleté, dit Nori d'un ton tendu. On n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Bilbon ou de vous depuis un moment, pas depuis qu'il s'était fait assommé et que vous étiez tombé.

\- Comment va Kili ? Demanda Bilbon. »

Le visage de Dernwyn en disait long, mais elle répondit :

« Il respire encore. Legolas l'a. »

Ce n'était pas encourageant. Thorin fit un pas en avant, ignorant Dernwyn et Bilbon qui le flanquaient en cas de chute, puis en fit un autre. Lorsqu'il arriva en haut du rocher brisé, le reste de la compagnie s'empressait de venir à leur rencontre. Dwalin les regardait, Bilbon et lui, avec des yeux inquiets, sans même essayer de cacher son inquiétude. Perdre Balin avait été assez mauvais : perdre quelqu'un d'autre le détruirait. C'était visible dans la façon dont Ori restait à côté de lui, comme s'il soupçonnait la même chose.

« On s'est occupé des voleurs, dit Gimli. »

Il secoua la tête et fit bouger sa barbe.

« Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on parte.

\- Partir est bien, c'très bien, dit une voix familière. »

Fili laissa échapper un cri, se précipitant aux côtés de Kili. Il semblait faible et si petit, si brisé dans les bras de Legolas, mais il réussit à former un demi-sourire. On aurait dit que Legolas venait de se voir offrir le soleil dans le ciel, contemplant ouvertement Kili avec amour et adoration et soulagement. Le sourire de Kili passa sur son mari, mais il se changea en froncement de sourcils quand il regarda Bilbon, cependant, éberluant Thorin.

« T'as pas fini d'chanter, dit-il, sa respiration aléatoire.

\- Si, je l'ai fait, dit fermement Bilbon – mais son regard soulagé trahissait son ton sévère. C'est même comme ça qu'ils nous ont trouvés. C'est toi qui avais promis de ne pas t'endormir.

\- Désolé, murmura Kili. »

Legolas pressa un baiser sur son front, et Kili poussa un doux soupir.

« Mais vraiment, on peut partir ? »

Une secousse tonitruante de la caverne faillit mettre tout le monde à genoux. Un hurlement strident se réverbéra dans leurs têtes, et c'était un son horrible qui menaçait d'instiller la peur dans le cœur de Thorin.

« Par la barbe de Mahal, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda Nori.

\- Est-ce que c'est elle ? Demanda Kili. »

Il regardait vers Bilbon. Thorin jeta un regard à son mari et le trouva presque aussi pâle que Kili. Ses yeux étaient ronds et regardaient ailleurs, comme dans un souvenir. Il eut l'impulsion de soudain prendre Bilbon par les épaules et de le secouer jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne. Bilbon hocha enfin la tête, lentement.

« C'est elle, dit-il à voix basse. Je reconnaîtrais ce terrible hurlement n'importe où.

\- Qui ? Demanda Bofur. »

Il s'accrochait toujours à Esmeralda, mais moins maintenant qu'elle avait Dard dans la main.

« Arachne, dirent Kili et Bilbon en chœur. »

Gandalf inspira brusquement, tandis que l'esprit ralenti de Thorin ramenait encore les souvenirs d'histoires terribles.

« Qu'est-ce que-

\- Rien que nous ayons besoin de combattre, dit Gandalf par-dessus la question d'Éomund. Nous devons partir, et maintenant ! »

Et il se retourna avant de se mettre à courir. Thorin tira Bilbon vers lui, et quand son mari commença à bouger, il fut impossible de les arrêter. Legolas se rua vers l'avant, avec Aragorn et Gandalf devant lui, tenant toujours Kili. Tauriel se glissa derrière Thorin, sans doute pour couvrir les arrières de leur compagnie.

Ils se précipitèrent à travers les ténèbres, allant d'un côté puis de l'autre, descendant des escaliers et traversant des salles. De larges pièces laissèrent la place à de plus petits corridors qui laissèrent la place à des plafonds voûtés et des colonnes larges comme au moins dix nains. Le bâton de Gandalf brillait devant eux, les guidant, et Thorin lutta pour ne pas trébucher sur des sols brisés et des morceaux de plafond qui s'étaient craquelés et étaient tombés. C'était comme ça qu'il avait craint de retrouver Erebor, dix ans plus tôt. C'était tous les cauchemars qu'il avait toujours eu concernant son peuple.

Le hurlement résonna fortement derrière eux, peut-être plus près qu'avant.

« Vite ! Cria Bilbon. »

La pure panique dans sa voix fit serrer les dents à Thorin et il ne bougea que davantage. La ceinture que Dernwyn avait nouée autour de son épaule arrêtait encore le saignement, gênant sa capacité de bouger le bras. S'il devait se battre, ce serait seulement avec son bras gauche.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un _connaît_ le chemin de la sortie ? Demanda Nori quand ils tournèrent dans un autre petit passage.

\- Moi, oui, appela Gandalf. Nous sommes proches de la Porte Est, la porte qui mène à l'un des plus grands accomplissements de la Moria.

\- Le Pont de Khazad-dûm, murmura Thorin. »

Oui, le pont serait une vision bienvenue s'il était encore debout. D'autres ponts avaient été construits pour couvrir le large fossé, mais aucun ne s'étendait sur un espace aussi grand que le pont._ Il _ne pouvait qu'espérait qu'il tenait encore. C'était leur seul moyen de sortir.

(-)

Ils sortirent du passage et arrivèrent dans une large chambre – on dirait que ç'avait été un marché autrefois, songea Bilbon. Il était vide maintenant, il ne restait même plus le bois des étals. Au moins le sol était lisse, ce qui aida sa cheville. Chaque faux pas semblait la faire hurler d'agonie. C'était assez mal que Thorin vacille, même si le nain faisait de son mieux pour ne pas le montrer. Mais Bilbon savait à quoi Thorin ressemblait quand il avait mal, et en ce moment, son mari était à l'agonie.

Ils allaient atteindre la Porte Est. Ils allaient sortir de cet endroit maudit et ils seraient en sécurité.

« Par où maintenant ? Cria Esmeralda quand Gandalf commença à ralentir sa course. »

Il y avait deux portails devant eux, tous deux larges et tous deux menant dans les ténèbres.

« Gandalf !

\- Je n'ai aucun souvenir de cet endroit, murmura Gandalf. »

Bilbon sentit la terreur saisir son cœur.

« Aragorn et moi allons les inspecter- »

Le bruit du hurlement de Fili fit crier Kili qui se débattit dans les bras de Legolas pour retourner vers son frère. Comme un seul homme la compagnie fit volte-face et fixa, et avec la lumière de Gandalf, Bilbon vit la chose qu'il avait redoutée.

Arachne.

Elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé, avec les années. Toujours la plus grosse araignée qu'il ait jamais vue. Elle surplombait Fili dont les jambes étaient liées dans des toiles de soie. Quand elle bougea, ses jambes claquèrent lourdement contre la pierre, démontrant à quel point elle était large. Ses pinces étaient assez grosses pour arracher la tête d'un homme en un coup, et quand elle se pencha sur Fili, Bilbon sut qu'elle avait l'intention de faire exactement ça.

« Partez, partez ! Cria Bilbon aux autres. »

Il poussa Éomund et Esmeralda vers les portails. Fili gesticula avec son épée et fit reculer l'araignée massive, sifflant et pépiant. Elle allait le tuer, le manger, et Bilbon réprima ses propres peurs et terreurs et fonça vers l'avant. Il saisit Dard quand Esmeralda la remit entre ses mains. Avec un grand geste il fonça sur elle par le flanc, la faisant sursauter. Elle lui hurla dessus, et quand tous ses yeux se posèrent sur lui, Bilbon ne put empêcher ses jambes de trembler.

« Tu te souviens de moi ? Demanda-t-il, la voix tremblante. »

Il brandit Dard et regarda l'épée s'agiter comme une herbe dans le vent. Elle pencha la tête, l'évaluant du regard. Il le voyait dans ses yeux tandis qu'elle avançait son corps vers lui : elle se souvenait de lui. Fili s'éloignait rapidement, avec l'aide de Tauriel et Dernwyn. Bilbon éleva la voix pour garder l'attention d'Arachne.

« C'est ça, la petite mouche qui s'est sauvée. Tu as mangé l'autre qui était avec moi, et je te remercierais pour ça, étant donné qu'il essayait de me tuer, si tu n'avais pas essayé de me manger aussi. »

Elle bougea, s'avança si brusquement que Bilbon trébucha en arrière, atterrissant sur le dos. Il la frappa maladroitement et sentit son épée se connecter à l'une de ses pinces. Elle poussa un cri qui traversa ses tympans, et il voulait courir, voulait se cacher, voulait être n'importe où sauf ici, de nouveau face à elle. Elle était terrible et réelle, non plus dans ses souvenirs mais juste devant lui, et elle allait le tuer. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que les autres avaient emmené Fili en sécurité. Elle avança vite, l'épinglant pratiquement sous elle, le bas de son corps positionnant le dard vers lui dans un éclair de rapidité.

Un grand rugissement retentit moins d'une demi-seconde plus tard, et le bruit d'une épée traversant les airs fut le seul avertissement qu'il reçut avant que son dard ne tombe au sol. Elle poussa un hurlement et trébucha de douleur, puis Thorin fut juste devant lui, Orcrist dans sa bonne main. Le bouclier de Bilbon, son protecteur, dressé entre lui et l'un de ses pires cauchemars. Elle frappa vers lui et Thorin ne fit pas un bruit tandis qu'il s'en prenait à ses pinces. Ses jambes bougèrent pour le faire tomber, mais Thorin se contenta de lever sa lame pour les arracher, si elles s'approchaient trop.

Des mains tirèrent sur lui, et Bilbon leva les yeux tandis qu'Esmeralda et Bofur le tiraient vers la sécurité. Dwalin entrait dans le combat avec un rugissement à son tour, Ori juste derrière lui avec le marteau de guerre. Tauriel envoyait des flèches vers la bête, mais aucun d'eux n'aurait dû se déranger.

Avec un grand cri Thorin se glissa sous sa tête et poussa Orcrist vers le haut. Elle vacilla, du pus vert noir se déversant de la blessure. Il poussa l'épée plus haut et ses jambes s'effondrèrent. Dwalin et Ori tirèrent Thorin vers eux tandis qu'elle commençait à trembler, poussant un grand hurlement plaintif. Elle trébucha contre un pilier, le faisant se craqueler, et Bilbon suivit la ligne tordue jusqu'au plafond. Un large morceau de rocher commença à tomber silencieusement.

« Thorin ! Cria Bilbon. »

Alors même qu'elle commençait à stabiliser ses jambes, alors même que Thorin reculait avec Dwalin et Ori, le morceau de plafond tomba sur elle. Arachne tomba au sol, ses jambes écartées de chaque côté. L'une d'entre elles tressauta plusieurs fois de façon grotesque, puis s'immobilisa. Arachne était morte.

Pendant un long moment, Bilbon ne put que la fixer. Ses yeux larges étaient tous vides, le fixant sans le voir, et il ne put retenir un frisson. Elle avait hanté ses rêves plus d'une fois, le sort de Mablang devenant le sien à la place, et pourtant elle était là, enfin morte. Elle ne se glisserait plus dans ses rêves.

Il pourrait rêver d'autres choses à la place, comme Thorin, Fili, et Kili en train de mourir au pied d'Erebor. Une main large le saisit par l'épaule et le tira en arrière, le faisant trébucher. À peine avait-il reculé, cependant, qu'il fut stabilisé, et Aragorn continua de le faire bouger.

« Nous devons y aller, dit-il avec urgence. Laissez-la en arrière pour toujours, Bilbon. »

Il avait l'intention de faire exactement ça.

« Est-ce qu'ils ont trouvé la sortie ? Demanda-t-il. »

Aragorn hocha la tête. Déjà il pouvait voir les autres suivre derrière Gandalf.

« Alors allons-y, murmura Bilbon. »

Et il courut avec Aragorn pour les rattraper.

(-)

C'était presque plus que Dwalin ne pouvait supporter. Des nains qui se tournaient contre eux, des orques répandant leur vermine dans les mines autrefois grandes de la Moria, et des araignées géantes grandes comme des arbres. S'il arrivait à dormir durant les prochaines nuits, il se considérerait chanceux.

Mahal, s'ils sortaient de la Moria _vivants_, il se considérerait béni. Même s'il laissait une partie de son cœur et de sa famille en arrière. Il agrippa Thorin d'une main, Ori de l'autre, et avança dans les ténèbres. La lumière de Gandalf brillait devant eux, les guidant à travers les passages, et enfin, enfin, ils émergèrent dans un large hall. Ça, il le connaissait. C'était familier : l'artisanat nain était aussi familier que respirer. Balin lui avait montré de grands dessins tandis qu'il racontait à Dwalin l'histoire de leur peuple, et il se souvenait d'avoir vu ce grand hall dans ces histoires. Les arches, les piliers, c'était impossible à confondre. C'était le Hall de la Porte Est. Le pont n'était pas beaucoup plus loin.

Les orques continuaient d'envoye_r__ des_ flèches après eux, et le souvenir d'une flèche perçant le cœur de Balin le fit trébucher. Ce fut Ori qui le maintint debout cette fois, et Thorin le soutint. Il voulait simplement une chance de faire son deuil, et il ne pouvait pas le faire, pas ici dans ce trou maudit par Mahal. Tauriel continuait d'envoyer des flèches après eux, empruntant maintenant au carquois de Legolas puisque le sien était vide. Les flèches de Kili seraient malaisées pour elle, étant donné la longueur de bras, mais si on en arrivait là, elle se débrouillerait. Nori essayait de lancer ses couteaux de son mieux, et Aragorn tranchait les flèches quand il en avait l'occasion, Bilbon heureusement devant lui.

Mais malgré tous les orques et divers nains et hommes, ils étaient simplement trop près maintenant pour être arrêtés. Dwalin sentit une petite étincelle d'espoir le traverser pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la Moria. Ils allaient honnêtement y arriver.

« Gauche, ordonna Gandalf. »

Et Dwalin le voyait maintenant, le long chemin au bout du hall qui les mènerait jusqu'au pont. Il poussa Thorin et Ori en avant, Gimli, Bofur et Esmeralda devant eux. Fili se tenait à l'avant, ses jambes encore couvertes de toiles ici et là, et avec Dernwyn et Éomund à ses côtés, ils aidaient Gandalf à montrer la route.

Ils étaient tous là. Et Dwalin jura qu'il pouvait même voir le portail qu'ils devraient passer pour atteindre le pont. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que le pont tenait toujours.

Un bruit de tremblement sourd fit tout s'arrêter soudainement, et le grognement profond qui l'accompagna causèrent aux voleurs et aux orques de s'empresser de s'enfuir.

« C'est ça, courez ! Rugit Gimli. »

Il leva sa hache avec triomphe, mais sa joie retomba quand une lueur vive commença à émerger du bout du hall derrière eux. Avec elle vint le bruit de tremblement qui secouait jusqu'aux os de Dwalin. Quoi que ce soit, c'était large, inamical, et ça venait certainement vers eux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda Éomund, les yeux écarquillés. »

Gandalf baissa la tête, et Dwalin sentit son cœur se serrer.

« Non, murmura-t-il. »

C'était impossible.

« C'est une bête maléfique venue des profondeurs, dit Gandalf. »

Ses yeux étaient fixés sur la lueur qui se rapprochait lentement.

« Une de grande force et de grand pouvoir, faite d'ombre et de flamme.

\- Le Fléau de Durin, murmura Thorin avec horreur. »

Bilbon vint se placer à côté de son mari, le regardant avec inquiétude. Bilbon ne savait pas, réalisa Dwalin. Aucun des autres ne savait probablement, en-dehors peut-être d'une histoire racontée le soir dans leur jeunesse. C'est dans les histoires que Dwalin en avait d'abord entendu parler, mais ç'avait toujours été une histoire, un conte.

Mais c'était là, et c'était réel, et pire encore, ça se rapprochait.

Gandalf hocha la tête.

« Un Balrog, dit-il. »

Tauriel et Legolas poussèrent tous deux une exclamation dans leur propre langue.

« Cet adversaire est plus fort que vous.

\- Mais pas plus fort que vous, n'est-ce pas Gandalf ? Demanda Esmeralda avec inquiétude. »

Ses yeux allaient et venaient entre la lueur et le magicien. Quand il ne répondit pas, son visage s'effondra.

« Gandalf ? »

Le magicien prit une grande inspiration.

« Courez ! Cria-t-il. »

Et Dwalin fit exactement ça. La gauche n'était plus une option – les plaçant directement sur le chemin du Fléau de Durin – ils continuèrent donc tout droit à travers la grande arche et descendirent un autre escalier. Thorin faiblissait, et fortement, et Dwalin pouvait sentir son cousin s'appuyer davantage sur lui à chaque pas. Qui savait dans quel état se trouvait la cheville de Bilbon, mais Dwalin devait faire confiance à Aragorn pour le protéger, même si ça le peinait d'y pensait. Il était presque aussi désespéré dans son besoin de voir Bilbon sain et sauf. C'était _son_ hobbit, _son_ ami, là-bas, le premier qui s'était tenu à ses côtés après avoir mis Balin au repos et avait offert des paroles de réconfort et de chagrin. Le premier qui l'avait acculé après l'éboulement des années plus tôt et lui avait dit que ce n'était pas sa faute, le premier qu'il avait vu dans les ténèbres du donjon de Thranduil, et le premier qui lui avait offert un endroit où se reposer et de la nourriture à manger après un long voyage fatigant vers la Comté.

Que Mahal aide quiconque le toucherait. Il était de sa famille.

Les orques et autres voleurs étaient partis depuis longtemps, mais le grondement constant du Fléau de Durin s'était changé en rugissement soudain, secouant jusqu'au sol sous leurs pieds.

« Allez, allez ! Cria Legolas. »

Il y avait de la terreur sur son visage, Kili enveloppé dans ses bras à tel point que Dwalin pouvait à peine voir le petit gars. L'elfe réussit quand même à sauter avec aisance par-dessus un morceau d'escalier manquant, et ils suivirent. Un autre escalier à descendre, un autre petit hall à traverser, et Dwalin pouvait sentir la chaleur qui se rapprochai_t_ d'eux_. C_'était plus gros et plus rapide qu'ils ne l'étaient, et ils seraient rattrapés en un rien de temps.

Alors que la caverne arrivait en vue, Thorin trébucha. Bilbon cria le nom de son mari, mais Aragorn était là, attrapant Thorin de l'autre côté.

« Le bord, surveillez le bord, appela l'homme derrière lui. »

Même Nori manqua de trébucher. Entre Dwalin et Aragorn, Thorin fut presque porté vers la caverne. Fili menait la charge maintenant, mais s'arrêta brusquement. Quoi ?

« Vas-y ! lui cria Dwalin. Fili, _vas-y_ !

\- ça ne peut pas être le pont, dit Fili avec incrédulité. »

Dwalin s'arrêta au bord et ne put que le fixer.

« N'est-ce pas ? »

C'était une chose étroite et sur le point de s'écrouler, si fin au milieu qu'un pas pourrait être trop large. Non, ce n'était pas le pont. C'était l'un des plus petits ponts. Dwalin regarda autour d'eux et trouva, plus bas sur la gauche, le grand pont lui-même. Le Pont de Khazad-dûm. Pendant un moment, il s'autorisa à regarder.

La respiration qu'il prit ensuite, il l'utilisa pour pousser légèrement Fili vers l'avant.

« Nous n'avons plus de temps, gronda-t-il. Vas-y. _Prudemment._ »

Fili le fit. Le pont tint.

« Aussi vite que tu peux, ordonna Dwalin. »

Esmeralda traversa ensuite, Tauriel juste derrière elle. Bofur les fixa anxieusement toutes les deux jusqu'à ce qu'il traverse en courant, ses pieds glissant presque au milieu et valant à tout le monde de retenir leur souffle. Legolas passa ensuite, Kili fermant les yeux et s'agrippant à son mari. Les autres traversèrent dans une course vertigineuse, puis il ne resta qu'Aragorn, Thorin, et Dwalin.

« Je peux rester debout, dit Thorin d'une voix rauque. »

Le sol trembla, manquant de tous les mettre à genoux. La chaleur ne faisait qu'empirer.

« Est-ce que tu peux rester debout et marcher, c'est la question, dit Dwalin. »

Thorin hocha la tête, ses lèvres serrées et sans couleur, mais il commença à traverser quand même. Dwalin le regarda avancer, le cœur battant dan_s sa poit_rine, mais enfin Thorin fut de l'autre côté et tomba dans les bras de Fili. Un de moins. Dwalin déglutit péniblement et poussa Aragorn. En secouant la tête, Aragorn traversa, puis Dwalin se précipita derrière lui, la pièce entière commençant à trembler. La sortie, où était la sortie ? Où étaient les portes ?

Le mur de l'autre côté du fossé commença à céder, et le plafond commença à faire tomber des morceaux de rocher dans l'espace sans fond sous le pont. Mahal merci, ils n'étaient plus là-bas.

« Allez ! Cria Dwalin. »

Mais Esmeralda commença à repartir en _arrière._ Dwalin l'attrapa, mais à peine.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Bilbon ! Cria-t-elle. »

Le cœur de Dwalin s'arrêta.

Tout sembla arriver en même temps. Bilbon, qui n'avait pas traversé – pourquoi n'était-il pas de l'autre côté avec eux ? – volait pratiquement sur le pont. Le rocher du plafond tomba et se fracassa à travers le pont, et Bilbon se retrouva à reculer en trébuchant loin du vide. Mais il était du mauvais côté du pont, et il leur avait à peine jeté un regard quand le mur du portail céda, puis il n'y eut que le Balrog.

Il était massif et terrifiant, et Dwalin n'avait jamais tremblé comme maintenant. Ses ailes étaient larges, encore plus larges que celles des Aigles, et elles étaient pleines de flammes. Ses griffes éta_ient_ massives, et quand il avança, la caverne entière trembla. Des yeux de feu et de mort les suivirent tous avant de se concentrer sur Bilbon, et quand il rugit, des flammes sortirent de sa bouche. De larges cornes épaisses sortaient de sa tête, et il ne ressemblait à aucune autre bête que Dwalin ait jamais vue auparavant. Et quand il tira sa large épée de feu, Dwalin sut qu'il ne voulait jamais en revoir une autre pareille.

Leur avidité avait fait ça. Ils avaient creusé trop profondément et déterré cette terrible chose, et des siècles plus tard, ils en payaient le prix. _Bilbon_ allait en payer le prix.

Il n'y avait nulle part pour Bilbon où aller, où courir. Le Balrog l'avait fermement coincé sur le bord de l'abysse, et même essayer de courir vers le Pont le ferait massacrer. Il était piégé. Et il allait mourir.

Dwalin lâcha seulement Esmeralda pour saisir Thorin, qui se jeta presque sur le bord du pont.

« Bilbon ! Cria Thorin. »

Il se débattit contre Dwalin de toutes ses forces. Pour quelqu'un qui était tellement blessé, Dwalin n'aurait pas dû devoir lutter si fort pour le retenir. Il n'agirait pas différemment, cependant, si c'était Ori de l'autre côté, affrontant une mort certaine.

Bilbon resta complètement immobile, fixant directement le Balrog. Il avançait plus près maintenant, le chassant, et il émit un bruit de colère qui donna envie à Dwalin de plaquer ses mains sur ses oreilles. Thorin ne luttait plus contre lui mais s'agrippait à Dwalin, et il ne put qu'observer tandis que les yeux de son roi s'emplissaient de larmes.

« Bilbon, _non,_ dit-il d'une voix étranglée. »

Dwalin fer_ma les_ yeux.

Le pire cauchemar de Thorin, perdre Bilbon, et ils allaient tous le voir arriver.

Il leva les yeux vers son petit ami, incapable de s'en empêcher, et trouva la main de Bilbon dans son dos serrée dans un poing. Lentement il l'ouvrit sur une paume en forme de coupe, et Dwalin se détesta davantage quand il réalisa ce que c'était. Un geste, que Thorin avait appris quand l'éboulement l'avait rendu temporairement sourd. Et il sut à quelle minute Thorin le reconnut pour ce que c'était quand son ami se jeta de nouveau en avant avec un cri torturé, ses mains se tendant avec impuissance vers son ma_r_i.

_Je t'aime._

Puis il n'y eut rien à faire sinon regarder le Balrog abaisser son bras en un arc vers Bilbon.

Il y eut une lumière vive, si vive que Dwalin dut se détourner. Quand il regarda en arrière, le Balrog rugissait et reculait, Bilbon était _toujours debout_, et en face de lui, le bâton levé haut, se trouvait Gandalf. Le pouvoir du magicien sembla presque créer un vent, faisant voler ses robes et ses cheveux, et pendant un moment, Dwalin eut peur de Gandalf. Ce que la plupart d'entre eux avait tendance à oublier était qu'ils appelaient un magicien blanc leur ami, quelqu'un av_ec qui ils plaisantaient et à qui ils parlaient avec aisance et sans souci._

C'était un _magicien blanc_. Et actuellement, il retenait le Fléau de Durin avec seulement lui-même et son bâton.

Plus jamais Dwalin ne dirait le moindre mal de lui. Jamais. Surtout s'il pouvait l'entendre.

Bilbon, pour sa part, semblait f_igé sur place_.

« Partez ! Ordonna Gandalf d'une voix profonde et forte. »

Quand le Balrog rugit et chargea, Gandalf se contenta de le pousser de côté.

« _Maintenant_ ! »

Bilbon partit en courant vers le Pont.

« Vers le Pont ! Cria Aragorn. »

Comme s'ils avaient besoin d'encouragement. Thorin et Esmeralda étaient déjà à mi-chemin du Pont, et purent à peine être retenus t_andis que Bilbon_ traversait la pierre. Ses yeux étaient rouges et son visage plein de peur, et quand il se jeta dans les bras de Thorin, il trembla et trembla. Mais il était en un seul morceau, il était _vivant,_ et Dwalin pouvait à peine y croire. Thorin ne cessait de murmurer le nom de son mari encore et encore dans les boucles de Bilbon, s'agrippant à lui jus_qu'_à ce que ses phalanges blanchissent. Esmeralda s'agrippait à Bofur, ses propres yeux brillant de larmes.

« Vous ne passerez pas ! »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers là où se tenait Gandalf. Le Balrog essayait de dépasser Gandalf maintenant, pour rejoindre là où ils se tenaient, vers le Pont.

« La sortie, où est la sortie ? Demanda Ori, regardant follement autour de lui. »

Le Balrog essaya à nouveau, et Gandalf tendit simplement son bâton. Un souffle de pouvoir poussa le Balrog_ en a_rrière si rapidement que certaines de ses flammes furent éteintes. Puis elles revinrent, et il gronda, une sourde promesse de douleur. Il tira de son côté un long fouet acéré, et le fit claquer une fois, le bruit résonnant à travers la caverne.

Gandalf se contenta de tirer son épée et resta sur place.

« Gandalf, s'étrangla Bilbon. »

Mais Thorin le serra contre lui. Non que Bilbon semble vouloir retourner vers le Balrog.

« Je suis un serviteur du Feu Secret, détenteur de la flamme d'Anor, dit Gandalf, et sa voix sembla exploser à travers la caverne. Le feu sombre ne vous servira à rien, flamme d'Udûn. Repartez dans l'Ombre ! Vous ne passerez pas. »

Le Balrog rugit et fit claquer son fouet, faisant reculer plus que quelques-uns d'entre eux par pur instinct. Mais Gandalf se contenta de l'attraper avec sa lame et l'éloigna de lui. Il s'écrasa dans une partie du mur et la fit tomber.

« Que Mahal nous aide, murmura Nori. »

Même si Dwalin ne voulait pas le dire, ce devait être fait.

« Nous devons partir, maintenant. »

Il jeta un regard à Nori et vit le nain hocher sombrement la tête.

« Trouver la sortie.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas laisser Gandalf, dit Aragorn, et il tira son épée. Gandalf ! Je suis avec vous !

\- Et moi avec vous ! Cria Fili. »

Ils commencèrent à courir, traversant le pont dans l'autre sens.

Un cri se fit entendre, et quand Dwalin se retourna, Tauriel était en train de tomber.

« Tauriel ! Cria Esmeralda. »

Puis ils furent tous assiégés par des flèches venant d'orques au-dessus. Aragorn et Fili reculèrent et commencèrent à frapper les flèches qui tombaient. Aragorn en trancha deux dans le ciel et saisit l'arc de Legolas pour s'en servir.

Ça ne servirait pas tellement à Tauriel. Dwalin se rua à ses côtés, craignant de devoir porter deux morts par les flèches à travers les mines avant que ce cauchemar ne soit fini. Est-ce que Balin ne suffisait pas ? Est-ce que manquer de perdre Bilbon_ et Kili_ ne suffisait pas ? Est-ce que la blessure de Thorin ne suffisait pas ?

Quand il l'atteignit, elle haletait de douleur, mais la flèche était plus haute que son cœur. Dwalin la fixa avec un émerveillement stupéfait. C'était une blessure qui pourrait tuer, faute de soin, mais elle vivrait. _Elle vivrait_.

« Nous devons la faire sortir, ordonna Gimli, l'air bien plus vieux que son âge. »

Il se dressa, grand et fort, un chef quand tous ceux autour de lui avaient besoin d'aide.

« Kili aussi. La porte ne peut pas être loin d'ici le Pont était près de la Porte Est. »

Fili abattit une autre flèche tandis que le Balrog rugissait une fois de plus.

« Nous ne pouvons pas laisser Gandalf, protesta Dernwyn. »

Mais une autre lumiè_re vive attira_ leur attention. Gandalf semblait encore plus grand qu'avant, brillant aussi fort qu'au sommet de l'Isengard dix ans plus tôt, et quand il parla, sa voix gronda comme une avalanche.

« _Vous ne passerez pas _! »

Puis il frappa le Balrog de son bâton. Le Balrog fuit la lumière, étourdi par elle,et trébucha sur le bord. Avec un rugissement de désespoir il lutta pour rester sur un terrain sûr, mais c'était trop tard. Fouet et épée furent brandis sans résultat, et la puissante bête commença à tomber. Dwalin le fixa, suivant ses flammes tandis qu'il descendait d_ans les profondeurs_. Il était parti. Le Fléau de Durin ne hanterait plus la Moria.

Soudain une flamme monta des ténèbres, venant attraper Gandalf par la jambe. Le fouet. Le magicien trébucha et lutta pour garder son équilibre, mais il tomba et s'agrippa au bord du pont brisé. Le Balrog continua de tomber, son fouet ne s'accrochant plus à Gandalf, mais le mal était fait.

Bilbon bondit en avant, et Thorin et Aragorn luttèrent pour le retenir.

« Gandalf ! Hurla Bilbon, le visage plein de terreur. _Gandalf_ ! »

Soudain des orques couraient vers eux, luttant pour traverser le pont, tandis qu'hommes et nains au-dessus continuaient de tirer sur eux.

« Fuyez, pauvres fous ! Cria Gandalf. »

Ils n'eurent d'autre choix que de courir. Bilbon continuait d'appeler Gandalf en criant, mais Thorin garda une prise ferme sur lui et le traîna à leur suite.

Ce fut par pure chance qu'Éomund vit la lumière et les dirigea vers une rampe de pierre et de t_erre. Le_s portes étaient brisées, mais elles menaient à un étage plat et pierreux, et ils furent enfin dehors. Libres de la Moria et de ses maléfices.

Mais pas libres des souvenirs, de la mort et de la tragédie qu'elle leur avait amenée.

Dwalin regarda lentement leur petite compagnie, ses oreilles bourdonnant et ne saisissant aucun son. Legolas semblait dévasté, et dans ses bras, Kili pleurait doucement dans la tunique de son mari. Nori avait Ori, et entre eux ils soutenaient Tauriel, dont le visage était pâle comme un parchemin. Fili avait Dernwyn et Éomund dans ses bras, et ils se dirigeaient vers Legolas, et aucun d'entre eux n'avait le visage sec. Bofur avait Esmeralda dans ses bras, la protégeant des mines derrière eux. Aragorn était debout et regardait dans la distance, vers rien en particulier, son visage empli de chagrin. Gimli incendiait du regard l'endroit d'où ils venaient, faisant tourner la hache dans ses mains. Il la glissa enfin dans son dos et alla rejoindre Tauriel.

Thorin tenait Bilbon et l'éloignait gentiment de l'entrée. Bilbon disait quelque chose, puis il essaya d'y retourner une fois de plus, mais Thorin le ramena vers lui, s'accrochant à lui comme s'il allait disparaître. Bilbon s'écroula enfin contre son mari et pleura, et Thorin ne put que fermer les yeux, ses propres larmes coulant sur ses joues. Ce fut seulement quand Dwalin sentit un goût de sel qu'il réalisa que lui aussi pleurait, des larmes coulant silencieusement sur son visage.

Balin et Gandalf, tous deux perdus à la Moria. La lumière du jour était tout ce qui empêchait les orques de les poursuivre, et la nature brillante et joyeuse du soleil rendit Dwalin malade. Il ne méritait pas de briller de cette façon.

Quelque chose émergea des portes, et Dwalin leva ses haches avec un grondement. Thorin poussa Bilbon derrière lui, et Aragorn et Gimli se précipitèrent tous deux en avant avec leurs armes. Puis tous s'arrêtèrent net.

Parce que c'était Gandalf devant eux. Il était loin d'être aussi propre qu'il l'était plus tôt, et ses robes n'étaient plus parfaitement blanches, mais il était _vivant,_ et Bilbon dépassa Thorin pour bondir vers son ami. Gandalf s'agenouilla pour prendre le hobbit dans ses bras, et il sourit quand ils se séparèrent. Esmeralda se précipita, et Gandalf lui offrit aussi son étreinte.

« Nous vous avons vu tomber, murmura Aragorn avec émerveillement. Comment êtes-vous là ?

\- Je ne suis pas tombé, dit Gandalf. Presque. Mais je ne suis pas tombé.

\- C'est souvent, que vous tombez presque, dit Dwalin. »

Mais il ne ressentait que du soulagement. La perte de Balin à elle seule avait été assez dure à accepter, mais Gandalf l'aurait rendue bien pire. Pourtant il était vivant.

« Bien plus que je nepréférerais, acquiesça Gandalf. »

Ses yeux parcoururent le groupe, et il arrêta enfin son regard sur Aragorn.

« Je crois que nous avons assez de blessés pour devoir chercher une aide immédiate, dit-il. »

Aragorn hocha la tête.

« La Lothlorien n'est pas loin. Dès la tombée de la nuit les collines grouillent d'orques.

\- Alors allons dans la Lorien, dit Thorin. »

Aragorn hocha rapidement la tête à nouveau, puis ils avancèrent, laissant la Moria loin derrière eux.

Et si Dwalin refusa de regarder en arrière, refusa de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre que son mari devant lui et son cousin qui s'appuyait sur Bilbon pour marcher, alors c'était son affaire et la sienne seulement. Même si tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre était son frère lui parlant une dernière fois.

Prends soin de toi, petit frère. Puisse les années avant notre prochaine rencontre être longues.

Il inspira, ravala les larmes qu'il rêvait de verser, et fit avancer leur compagnie.

(-)

**Wow ! Presque 20 pages****, et il est actuellement 4h19 quand j'écris ces lignes...**

**Franchement vous avez vraiment cru que Gandalf allait se faire avoir par le Balrog ? C'est un magicien blanc, cette fois, c'est plus un gris ! Il a monté de niveau !**

**Et quelqu'un voulait les dernières paroles de Balin... Voilà son souhait exaucé !**


	22. Guérison

**Justelaura : Effectivement je crois que tu as le record de la review la plus coupée, là ! Pour celles qui voudraient savoir, le compte réel est à 94. La sixième personne à placer une review aura donc une question gratuite.**

**Alors tu as été regarder la vidéo finalement ? Non mais cherche pas, la Petite Sirène 2 c'est on prend les mêmes et on recommence, à part l'inversion des motifs entre Ariel et sa fille...**

**Encore une fois, faudra que tu me fasses une démo pour coudre des cheveux. C'est pas du tissu, tu peux pas traverser avec l'aiguille...**

**Le CETTE ne vient pas de moi mais du résumé original :p Mais contente que ça t'ait fait rire, Noémie a adoré aussi ! Chacune sa chanson, elle c'était le thème de Forest Gump... **

**I milliards d'orques ? Ça correspond à combien, i ? :p Non Legolas est peut-être un elfe mais il n'est pas encore capable de voir à travers les murs !**

**Tes commentaires sarcastiques me font toujours rire... 'Il est en train d'agoniser mais sinon ça va'... Kili ne va pas mourir mais il n'est pas pour autant en état de les sauver in extremis...**

**Oui, réflexe de Bilbon après ce qu'il a subi avec Dekir... Pour le 'il a pas encore vu la tresse', j'avais fait la même remarque en commentaire ! Je crois qu'on savait toutes qu'il allait exploser... Thorin tenter de courir alors qu'il est retenu... Comme dans les cartoons ? Genre il court sur place et une fois que tu le lâches il va se planter dans le mur ? **

**Je sais pas d'où te vient cette obsession de vouloir vomir sur Dekir, mais elle est tenace on dirait ! Y a plus glamour comme vengeance je trouve...**

**Hihi je crois que sans Nori, oui, ils auraient recommencé. Et Gandalf revient toujours pile au bon moment ! Esmeralda est toujours là, oui, mais elle se fait discrète parce qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose qu'elle puisse faire à part se battre...**

**Ne t'inquiète pas, Thorin ne compte pas vraiment faire de visite guidée dans un moment pareil. Je sais qu'il a perdu son cerveau quelque part, mais pas à ce point-là non plus...**

**Je pense que soit Dekir a chauffé la barre de fer à blanc, soit il l'enfonce carrément dans l'épaule de Thorin. Je vois que ça pour le faire saigner perso...**

**Mais c'est quoi cette obsession pour la torture ? Tu commences à me faire peur ! Je devrais peut-être faire attention, moi... Espèce d'assoiffée de sang !**

**Malheureusement la saga n'a pas fini de jouer avec tes nerfs ! D'ailleurs ce chapitre aussi va le faire... Mais tu verras toi-même.**

**Bien sûr que Dekir méritait plus douloureux, mais on va pas se plaindre qu'il soit mort quand même ! Ne t'inquiète pas Thorin ne va pas (complètement) s'évanouir. Mais arrête de vouloir vomir sur Dekir, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette obsession ! **

**Mais oui, ils sont tous très intelligents... par moments ! En fait ils ont le cerveau qui clignote ! Non pas tout de suite le Balrog, y a d'abord la grosse mocheté à s'occuper ! Non Kili et Bilbon n'ont pas répété xD Ils en ont juste parlé y a pas longtemps...**

**'Tous les ponts s'effondrent'... Tu ne crois pas si bien dire :') Ouais Bilbon et Thorin ont voulu se mettre à l'unisson en fait !**

**Personne ne va se faire bouffer, ne t'inquiète pas. Cela dit Bilbon est incapable de ne pas jouer les héros. C'est plus fort que lui. Il a beaucoup de points communs avec John, quand on y réfléchit, d'ailleurs.**

**Si Dwalin ne fait des cauchemars que pendant 3 semaines je lui tire mon chapeau, personnellement... A mon avis il est traumatisé à vie là par la mort de son frère ! D'un autre côté à peu près tous les persos auraient besoin d'une thérapie...**

**C'est bien tu commences à détecter les phrases qui portent la poisse ! Hihi ta phrase 'notre copain le Balrog' m'a tellement fait rire, si tu savais...**

**Pour la bromance Dwalin/Bilbon, on en aura un peu plus dans la prochaine fic ! Si celle-ci ne te fait pas faire une crise cardiaque d'ici là...**

**Tu l'avais bien deviné, Bilbon s'est retrouvé tout seul en arrière alors que les autres avaient traversé. Y a de quoi se demander s'il le fait pas exprès effectivement !**

**Tu peux pleurer, va. Moi aussi j'ai pleuré pendant cette scène, et je crois que Noémie aussi ! Par contre je refuse de te tuer, qui ferait compétition à No pour les reviews longues comme le bras après ?**

**Effectivement, je l'ai promis, pas de MCD surprise. Plus de MCD dans cette fic. Cela dit, si Gandalf avait fait le même coup que dans le canon... ça n'aurait pas compté comme un MCD, vu qu'il revient après !**

**Puisque tu parles de Jurassic World j'ai trouvé une fic en anglais qui mixe le Hobbit et Jurassic Park ! Si ça peut t'intéresser je te passerai le lien ! **

**Effectivement vu le sadisme de l'auteur ils ont pas fini de souffrir, pour preuve ce soir ! Mais je n'ai pas menti, je promets qu'il n'y aura pas d'autre MCD. Croix de bois, croix de fer !**

**Oui, on va retrouver Galadriel pour le coup d'œil dans le miroir, je ne promets rien ! Il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses !**

**Julindy : Je suis contente que cette scène t'ait tiré une réaction aussi forte, ça veut dire qu'elle est bien traduite ! Toutes les lectrices sont assoiffées de sang ma paroles... C'est la chaleur qui vous fait cet effet-là ? **

**Oui, Arachne était nécessaire histoire de s'en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toutes. Et bien deviné pour le Balrog (en même temps, peut-on faire un passage dans la Moria sans le Balrog ?)**

**Dame Marianne : Si un chapitre te fait le même effet qu'une cuillère de Nutella, je te conseille de lire la fic plus souvent, tu as moins de risque de prendre des calories ! Oui, les elfes de la Lothlorien sont toujours là ce sont ceux de la Forêt Noire qui sont partis pour les Havres. **

**Je décline toute responsabilité sur ce qui arrive aux personnages ! Tout est déjà écrit !**

**Pour la tranquillité de tout le monde, on va considérer que le Balrog est mort dans sa chute et ne reviendra pas. Ne t'inquiète pas tu es loin d'écrire un roman si tu compares à justelaura et Noooo Aime !**

**Noooo Aime : A toi justement ! Tiens, tu as fait du tir à l'arc ? Tu as de la chance, moi j'ai essayé une fois et je n'ai pas eu la force de tendre complètement la corde de l'arc... **

**Je constate que tu es tête en l'air comme moi en tout cas ! Par contre je proteste, je n'avais pas l'intention de faire un sous-entendu quand j'ai écrit 'son histoire de trou' ! Je connais pas Benny Hill donc comme dirait Castiel, je ne comprends pas cette référence...**

**Le monologue de Galadriel (j'ai failli écrire Gabriel. Trop de fics SPN avec du Sabriel...) y en a deux, il me semble. Le premier au début du premier film, le deuxième je sais plus justement si c'est dans les deux tours ou le retour du roi.**

**Aragorn est un des derniers à avoir encore l'usage entier de son cerveau. Pourvu que ça dure...Et je ne suis pas sûre que Caila ait prévu un médecin pour ses troupes. Ça m'a plutôt l'air d'être le genre d'armée où si tu peux plus avancer, on te laisse sur place...**

**Entre toi qui parle de jouer au touriste et laura qui parle de visite guidée, j'ai l'impression qu'on parle d'un musée et pas de la Moria ! Arrête tu me donne des images horribles dans la tête, de Dekir qui se retourne contre le royaume parce qu'il voulait Thorin...**

**J'avoue il pense pas à la réaction de Caila... C'est peut-être pas plus mal qu'il soit mort du coup sinon elle lui aurait fait payer !**

**À défaut d'être vainquant, disons que Thorin est con... Ce jeu de mots était très mauvais et je vais aller me pendre au rideau de ma douche. Nan, pas miam, les radis. Beurk. Je déteste les radis. C'est immangeable, ces trucs-là.**

**Je t'en prie, pour le langage, j'ai déjà entendu bien pire ! Galadriel en string ça me donne des images perturbantes... genre elle les accueille en string dans la forêt...**

**Je sais pas si le bâton de Gandalf fonctionne aux piles, mais je sais que dans un bouquin quelqu'un s'était amusé à dire qu'il avait une ampoule au bout, qu'il vissait ou dévissait selon le besoin ! Me parle pas d'Alzheimer, ça me rappelle Bilbon dans ses vieux jours :'( !**

**Tu rigoles mais y a des gens qui ont des araignées en animal de compagnie ! Ça existe – je vois pas ce qui pourrait donner envie d'adopter une araignée mais ça existe !**

***insère un coussin entre la tête de Noémie et la table* attention, tu vas te faire mal ! Ouais trinquons à la mort de cette horrible bestiole...**

**Puisque tu me l'as demandé, j'ai continué d'être sadique et de te narguer dans les commentaires... Tu viendras pas te plaindre après ! **

**Alors sans vouloir spoiler... Vu comme tu as l'air d'aimer les rapprochements avec le canon, tu vas aimer les conséquences de ce qui passe à la fin du chap d'aujourd'hui ! O:) En fait Legolas il a reçu un sort qui fait qu'il n'est pas sensible aux escaliers. Je vois que ça xD**

**Chez moi 'doudoune' c'est uniquement le vêtement en fait, donc oui tu es la seule à rire à ce passage ! Non on arrête pas (encore) les mauvaises blagues... Désolée !**

**(-)**

**Chapitre 22 : Guérison**

**Résumé : L****a compagnie est accueillie en Lorien, et la guérison commence enfin. Des histoires sont échangées, et enfin, ils pourraient avoir l'avantage dans cette bataille.**

**(-)**

Le soleil s'était presque couché quand une ombre passa sur eux. Tauriel essaya de prendre une position de combat, elfe ridicule qu'elle était, et Ori la maintint debout de son mieux.

« Restez _tranquille,_ insista-t-il.

\- Étant donné que nous sommes attaqués, commença-t-elle. »

Mais Gandalf leva son bâton.

« Paix, Tauriel. Car nous sommes avec des amis maintenant. »

C'était une vision dont Ori se souviendrait toujours avec un frisson d'adrénaline et de victoire. L'ombre large augmenta encore de taille tandis qu'elle descendait, puis l'Aigle arriva, se posant doucement sur le sol devant eux. Même après toutes ces années, il était aussi majestueux que dans les souvenirs d'Ori. Balin connaissait l'histoire des Aigles-

Ori marqua une pause et prit une respiration, puis une autre. Incapable de faire autre chose, il se surprit à regarder son mari qui soutenait un Thorin vacillant. Mais si Dwalin se souvenait de Balin, ce n'était pas sur son visage, et Ori se força à éloigner son propre chagrin. Balin avait d'abord été son mentor, puis son frère aîné par alliance. Balin avait été un ami, un ami cher, et sa famille. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce que ressentirait Dori quand ils rentreraient et lui apprendraient, car ils avaient été de bons amis.

« Je n'ai jamais vu un aigle de cette taille auparavant, murmura Éomund, fixant l'oiseau avec émerveillement. »

Ori sentit ses lèvres se retrousser sur un sourire tandis qu'il se rappelait la pre_mière_ fois qu'il avait vu les Aigles. Bien sûr, c'était arrivé pendant qu'il tombait d'un arbre, mais néanmoins, la majesté et l'admiration l'avaient envahi quelques instants plus tard, quand il avait réalisé qu'il était vivant.

« Les Grands Aigles de Manwë sont une fière race guerrière, dit Gandalf, avant de se diriger rapidement vers l'aigle. Et mes amis personnels.

\- Oui, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Demanda Fili. Gandalf, la Lorien est dans l'autre direction.

\- J'ai appelé de l'aide, dit Gandalf. »

Il regarda la compagnie, les évaluant tous du regard.

« Car bien que nous ne soyons pas loin de la Lorien, je crains que les voleurs ne frappent plus loin que nous ne pouvons atteindre. »

Erebor.

« Il volera, et rapidement, jusqu'à la montagne, avec notre avertissement, poursuivit le magicien. Quelqu'un doit amener le message à Erebor. »

Avant que quelqu'un ne puisse dire un mot, Dernwyn commença à se diriger vers l'aigle.

« Attends, _attends_, dit Fili. »

Il lui courut après et la saisit par le bras, l'inquiétude sur le visage.

« Dernwyn-

\- Je retourne à Erebor, comme tu l'as demandé, dit-elle. »

Le petit sourire sur son visage, cependant, soulignait son ton taquin.

« N'est-ce pas ce que tu voulais ? »

Fili pinça les lèvres.

« Je veux que tu sois en sécurité.

\- _Nulle part_ n'est en sécurité, dit doucement Dernwyn. Ne l'as-tu pas encore réalisé ? Si je peux retourner à Erebor, je peux protéger la montagne. Quelqu'un doit les alerter, et ça pourrait aussi bien être moi. Je doute que l'Aigle soit capable de porter quelqu'un d'autre, et on a besoin de toi ici. »

Fili semblait plus déchiré qu'Ori ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant, mais finalement le nain hocha la tête.

« Sois prudente, murmura-t-il. »

Elle lui adressa un sourire rapide et se pencha en avant, volant un baiser rapide à son mari.

« Toi aussi, répondit-elle. »

Puis elle courut vers l'Aigle. Gandalf lui parla brièvement, d'une voix basse que personne ne put entendre à part_la _princesse, avant de l'aider à monter sur l'Aigle. En quelques instants elle était dans les airs. Le battement des ailes de l'Aigle fut suffisant pour repousser les branches, comme dans une forte tempête. L'ombre de l'Aigle fut bientôt tout ce qu'ils purent voir, puis il vola bien_a_u-delà de leur champ de vision vers Erebor.

Fili les fixa, même quand ils ne purent plus être vus.

« Encore quelle distance vers la Lothlorien ? Demanda Bofur. »

Quand Ori se retourna, il regardait Bilbon d'un air inquiet. Le hobbit tenait à peine debout, clignant des yeux brouillés partout. Kili et Tauriel n'étaient pas les seuls blessés qu'ils avaient : Thorin et Bilbon avaient besoin d'aide, et vite. Ils avaient tous quelques bleus et bosses à supporter, mais ces quatre-là étaient les pires.

Son regard se porta rapidement vers Legolas, qui portait un Kili immobile et silencieux dans ses bras.

« Moins qu'avant, dit Legolas en réponse à Bofur. »

Il pinça les lèvres et resserra sa prise.

« Nous devons quand même faire vite.

\- Je pourrais marcher, souffla Tauriel. »

Mais elle vacillait encore plus qu'avant. Assez pour qu'Ori ne soit pas certain que Nori et lui suffisent à la porter. Son frère avait l'air inquiet, soutenant la taille de Tauriel de son mieux.

Puis Éomund fut là, prenant la place de Nori.

« Et nous vous aiderons, dit-il. »

Il ressemblait tellement à son père que pendant un moment, Ori crut qu'il était de retour au Rohan, avec Thengel et Fulgram devant lui.

« Continuons d'avancer, dit Gandalf, montrant déjà de nouveau la route. Et un peu plus vite, si possible. La nuit approche, et je ne veux pas que nous nous arrêtions avant d'atteindre les arbres. »

Avant que Bilbon ne puisse bouger, Ori observa Aragorn le soulever dans ses bras et commencer à le porter. Bilbon n'offrit aucune résistance, ce qui était bien plus inquiétant que tout autre chose. Même dans son propre état, Thorin gardait les yeux sur son mari, tendu et anxieux. Mais Aragorn le tenait tendrement, gardant son ami proche, et Bilbon ferma enfin les yeux, trop fatigué pour faire autre chose.

Ils avaient tous besoin de repos et d'un endroit pour se remettre des horreurs de la Moria. Et, un endroit pour comprendre _exactement_ ce qui était arrivé en un peu moins d'une journée.

Ori attrapa plus fermement le bras de Tauriel contre son épaule et continua d'avancer.

Peu de temps après que les étoiles aient commencé à émerger, ils atteignirent les arbres. Ils entrèrent dans la forêt, presque en courant, et on aurait dit qu'un soupir collectif échappait à la compagnie lorsqu'ils furent entrés. En sécurité, _enfin_.

« Encore combien de temps avant d'atteindre les bois de la Dame ? Demanda Dwalin. »

Gandalf commença à répondre, mais tout s'interrompit quand Fili trouva soudain une pointe de flèche à quelques centimètres de son nez. Tout le monde se figea, et Ori réalisa soudain à quel point ils étaient impuissants. Seuls Gimli, Gandalf, Bofur, _Esmeralda_, et Nori avaient les mains libres maintenant, tous les autres étant trop occupés à soutenir quelqu'un. Ils ne sortiraient pas de cette attaque sans plus de blessés, et quelqu'un tomberait à nouveau.

Mais ce fut un visage familier qui émergea des bois derrière la flèche, et jamais auparavant Ori n'avai_t été a_ussi extatique de voir un elfe.

« Haldir, soupira Aragorn avec soulagement. »

Dans ses bras, Bilbon ne bougea même pas.

Haldir semblait loin d'être aussi soulagé qu'eux.

« Nous vous cherchons depuis trois jours maintenant, dit l'elfe. »

Il éloigna son arc et sa flèche de Fili et utilisa son autre main pour faire un signe. Tout autour d'eux, Ori put maintenant voir de multiples archers, qui visaient tous la compagnie. À l'unisson ils baissèrent leurs arcs, mais restèrent quand même méfiants. Pas envers la compagnie, non, mais envers les plaines en train de s'assombrir derrière eux. Ori ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard derrière lui, mais il n'y avait rien. Non que ce soit facile à voir, dans les ténèbres de la nuit qui arrivait.

Mahal, il avait tellement envie de s'asseoir.

« Nous avons des blessés, dit Legolas, la voix tendue. »

Haldir lui jeta un regard, et écarquilla immédiatement les yeux en voyant Kili. En un éclair son regard les parcourut tous, s'arrêtant un court instant de plus sur Bilbon. Ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés, réalisa Ori. Bilbon n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer Haldir.

« Les questions viendront plus tard, dit Haldir. »

Il se tourna rapidement, ses cheveux clairs brillant encore dans la nuit d'une façon quelconque. Ça rendait plus facile de le suivre, c'était certain. Il donna un ordre brusque en Sindarin, et les elfes vinrent les flanquer tandis qu'ils marchaient.

« Permettez-moi, dit une voix discrète à côté d'Ori, le faisant sursauter. »

C'était un elfe, bien plus grand que lui, et il fit de nouveau un geste vers Tauriel. Oh, oui, ça marcherait beaucoup mieux. Ori glissa soigneusement son bras à l'elfe, et le soutien de l'elfe fut assez pour qu'elle se tienne presque droite, ses pieds trébuchant encore sous elle.

Un elfe offrit d'aider avec Thorin, mais Dwalin secoua rapidement la tête. L'elfe hocha la tête, sans rancune sur le visage, et leva immédiatement son arc pour les protéger à la place. C'était tellement différent de la dernière fois qu'ils étaient tombés sur des elfes dans les bois, dix ans plus tôt, et Ori était tellement reconnaissant que ce soit la Lothlorien. Ici, la Dame des Bois les protégerait. Ici, ils étaient accueillis comme amis.

Ori perdit la notion du temps, trop concentré sur le fait de suivre Haldir tandis qu'il filait entre les arbres. Soudain ils se tinrent près d'arbres différents, des arbres plus grands, des arbres dont il se souvenait après si longtemps. Des plate-formes et des arches montaient vers le ciel, et tout semblait différent dans la nuit. Dans la lumière du jour, ç'avait été impressionnant, mais de nuit, tout avait l'air de briller. Cela lui inspirait une paix, qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis ce qui semblait des années.

Alors même qu'ils entraient dans une clairière, des elfes descendirent et se précipitèrent vers eux, et en tête se trouvait la Dame elle-même. Elle avait l'air pensive et inquiète, aucun sourire sur son visage maintenant. Elle se dirigea d'abord vers Tauriel, puis parla rapidement en Sindarin à deux elfes, qui l'emmenèrent immédiatement. Legolas se dressa anxieusement, Kili dans les bras, et elle alla ensuite vers lui. Elle parla à voix basse à Legolas, lui faisant fermer étroitement les yeux. Il baissa la tête, et Ori observa ses bras relâcher leur prise pour la première fois depuis des heures. Elle s'écarta et laissa quatre autres elfes emmener soigneusement Kili. Fili les fixa, tendu, effrayé.

« Il guérira, leur assura-t-elle. Vous avez bien fait de le protéger jusqu'à nous atteindre. »

Elle traversa silencieusement l'herbe jusqu'à Thorin, et son regard était sombre et profond.

« J'aimerais seulement que vous ayez trouvé de meilleures nouvelles parmi les halls de vos ancêtres, murmura-t-elle. Puissiez-vous les trouver ici, Thorin, fils de Thrain.

\- Ma Dame, dit doucement Aragorn. »

Quand elle se tourna, il désigna Bilbon dans ses bras, qui s'étirait enfin. La Dame se dirigea immédiatement vers lui, et son regard était hanté. Thorin fit mine de s'avancer pour la suivre, ses yeux également sur Bilbon, mais un faux pas le fit siffler de douleur.

Elle marqua une pause, sa main venant éloigner des cheveux du visage de Bilbon.

« Il y a beaucoup de guérison nécessaire ici, dit-elle aux elfes derrière elle. Occupez-vous du Roi Thorin maintenant, avant que la blessure ne s'infecte. Cependant j'aimerais que vous ameniez de la nourriture et des lits doux pour les autres aussi. Car toutes les blessures ne se montrent pas de façon visible au-dessus de la surface. »

Elle laissa son regard passer lentement sur eux avant de se poser sur Dwalin, et il y avait une gentillesse dans ses yeux qui fit se remplir les yeux d'Ori. Dwalin ne dit rien, mais il baissa enfin la tête, sa compassion plus qu'il ne pouvait gérer.

« Galadriel ? »

Le doux murmure de Bilbon était peut-être l'une des choses inspirant le plus d'espoir qu'Ori avait entendu dans sa vie. Thorin avait à peine fait un autre pas vers Bilbon quand la Dame prit soigneusement le hobbit dans ses bras, le portant comme une mère portait son enfant.

« Vous êtes en sécurité ici, Bilbon d'Erebor, Enfant de l'Est et de l'Ouest, lui dit-elle. Vous êtes tous en sécurité. »

Avec Bilbon dans ses bras, et Thorin venant marcher à ses côtés, elle traversa les arches et plusieurs plate-formes. Des elfes suivaient derrière, gardant un œil attentif sur Thorin de peur qu'il ne tombe. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas était que Thorin se maintiendrait debout et en mouvement sans la moindre pause, maintenant qu'il avait un but. Bilbon était réveillé, Bilbon était là, et pour ça, pour ça Thorin marcherait toujours.

Les autres furent lentement poussés vers l'avant par des mains douces et des mots gentils des elfes. Ori vint se tenir à côté de Dwalin et prit enfin sa main après de longues, longues heures sans elle. Dwalin la serra dans la sienne, et quand il se retourna pour le regarder, Ori lui adressa un doux sourire.

« Tout va bien, maintenant, promit Ori. On ira bien. »

C'était une promesse de fou, lui aurait dit Dori. Même si c'était le genre de promesse que Dori lui avait faite de nombreuses fois quand il était enfant, quand les choses étaient devenues difficiles. Nori le lui avait promis un certain nombre de fois, aussi. Ori était trop intelligent pour ne pas savoir la vérité, que c'étaient juste des paroles réconfortantes pour le protéger d'une horrible réalité.

Mais elles avaient quand même été un réconfort, et en ce moment, Dwalin avait besoin de tout le réconfort que le monde pouvait lui offrir.

Les yeux de Dwalin débordaient de larmes, et Ori oublia enfin entièrement les autres pour se concentrer uniquement sur son mari.

« Dwalin, murmura-t-il avec impuissance. »

Dwalin ferma les yeux, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Il avait vu Dwalin en colère, féroce, anxieux, inquiet, joyeux, riant aux éclats, mais il ne l'avait jamais vraiment vu si plein de désespoir et de douleur. Pas comme ça. C'était déconcertant, de voir son noble et loyal guerrier tombé si bas. Et le pire de tout ça était qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire.

Balin était mort. Il avait été laissé en arrière dans les ténèbres de la Moria, pour rester dans sa petite tombe sans nom ni gardes.

Lentement Ori leva les mains pour essuyer des larmes. Ses gants tricotés étaient déchirés et abîmés, complètement au-delà de toute réparation, mais ils étaient quand même assez doux pour qu'il espère qu'ils ne se déchireraient pas sur les égratignures du visage de Dwalin. Les mains de son mari vinrent saisir les bras d'Ori, ses doigts tremblant tandis qu'ils montaient et descendaient le long de sa peau. Sentant la vie, s'assurant de son existence.

Avec ses deux mains Ori encadra le visage de son mari et fit descendre son front pour l'appuyer contre celui d'Ori.

« Je suis désolé, trésor, murmura-t-il. Dwalin, je suis tellement désolé. »

Et là, au milieu de la Lothlorien, Dwalin craqua enfin et pleura ouvertement son frère. Ori le tint dans ses bras tout du long, ses propres yeux se remplissant de larmes qu'il était incapable de retenir.

Aucun ne vit les elfes qui les regardaient avec compassion et une douleur partagée dans leur poitrine, sachant le chagrin de la perte. Aucun ne vit le magicien qui marqua une pause sur la plate-forme, sentant une peine similaire dans son cœur tandis qu'il les regardait pleurer.

(-)

L'épaule lui faisait à peine mal maintenant, tant les elfes étaient adeptes dans la guérison. Pourtant ils refusaient toujours de laisser Thorin quitter son lit.

Peut-être parce qu'il aurait pu jurer qu'il y avait trois elfes qui l'aidaient alors qu'il n'y en avait, en fait, que deux.

« Reposez-vous, insista l'un des elfes. Maître Thorin, vous _devez_ vous reposer.

\- Laissez-moi me reposer à côté de mon mari, demanda-t-il, la langue lourde. »

Quel que soit le thé qu'ils lui avaient donné, il avait suffisamment étouffé sa douleur pour qu'ils appliquent des médicaments et une sorte de pâte pour enlever la do_uleu_r, mais il avait aussi pris sa langue avec lui. Il repoussa le brouillard dans son esprit et essaya à nouveau.

« S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi juste, juste me reposer à côté de Bilbon.

\- Quand il ne sera plus en train de se faire soigner, dit la deuxième elfe. »

On aurait dit qu'elle avait déjà dit ça, à la façon soigneuse dont elle articulait ses mots. Il aurait été offensé si elle n'avait pas été en train de bander son bras contre sa poitrine et de lui promettre Bilbon.

« Vous avez tous les deux été très blessés. Vous serez tous les deux placés ensemble. »

Ils partirent peu après ça, le laissant sur le lit, levant les yeux vers le toit en pente douce de la pièce. La plate-forme semblait s'élever au-dessus de lui pour le rencontrer au milieu, des formes flottant dans l'air comme des toiles d'araignée. Il savait que s'il les touchait, elles seraient dures comme le fer, mais lisses et fraîches contre sa peau.

En supposant qu'il puisse les atteindre, et pour l'instant, jusqu'à ce que les effets du thé disparaissent, il ne serait pas capable de faire grand-chose.

Un bruit doux, comme le mouvement d'un tissu, attira son attention, et il réussit à lever la tête. Le rideau menant à sa chambre était lentement écarté par quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Thorin se hissa sur son bras valide tandis que son mari entrait prudemment dans la pièce.

« Bilbon-

\- Chut ! Siffla Bilbon en mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres. »

Son autre main était étroitement enroulée autour d'une branche avec laquelle il marchait. Une canne rapide, que lui avaient sans doute donnée les elfes, et cela rendit la poitrine de Thorin douloureuse. La cheville. Durant toute l'absurdité avec Dekir et Rutar, il avait complètement oublié la cheville. Et Bilbon avait couru dessus à travers toute la Moria, à travers le sol inégal et les rochers tandis qu'ils étaient en route vers la Lothlorien-

« J'ai à peine pu leur échapper s'ils me trouvent, ils me remettront dans ma chambre, disait Bilbon. »

Il secoua la tête.

« Comme si j'étais un enfant malade qui avait besoin d'une sieste. Honnêtement. »

S'il avait eu l'énergie, Thorin aurait eu un petit rire face à l'indignation sur le visage de son mari.

« Ils ont dit qu'on pourrait se reposer ensemble, quand tu aurais été soigné, dit-il en traînant encore un peu ses mots. »

Il prit le temps d'examiner le reste de Bilbon. Le bleu sur sa joue s'étendait et s'assombrissait, mais la coupure avait guéri, et elle semblait briller, comme si une pâte de guérison avait été appliquée dessus. Sa cheville était bandée de façon à ne pas pouvoir être bougée du tout. Il voyait encore de la peau rouge au-dessus des bandages et ne pouvait qu'imaginer à quel point la cheville devait être en mauvais état. Il y avait quelques autres égratignures et petits bleus, et le bout de ses cheveux semblait brûlé à cause du Balrog. Thorin ferma les yeux face au souvenir et se força à respirer.

_Incapable d'aller plus loin, Dwalin le maintenant en place, Bilbon hors de sa portée, au-delà de son aide, et sa main, sa main derrière lui, un poing s'ouvrant sur une paume ouverte, son amour pour Thorin une dernière fois-_

Un doux contact sur son bras valide lui permit de s'échapper de l'horrible souvenir. Bilbon était debout à côté de son lit, le regardant avec des yeux entendus. Thorin prit une grande inspiration et commença à parler, mais Bilbon secoua la tête.

« Pas maintenant, dit-il doucement. On s'est tous les deux parlé et c'est bon, en ce qui me concerne. Tu m'aimes, je t'aime. Rien d'autre n'a vraiment d'importance, pas vrai ? »

Thorin commença à protester que le cacher sous le tapis était loin d'être sain, puis s'arrêta. _Bilbon ne repoussait pas ça parce qu'il ne voulait pas s'en occuper. Bilbon disait simplement que ça n'avait pas d'importance, parce qu'ils avaient tous deux affronté leurs peurs, en quelque sorte. _Ils avaient chacun failli perdre l'autre dans la Moria. Leur pire peur, et pourtant ils étaient encore côte à côte.

Ils s'étaient déjà assez parlé et pardonné. Il n'y avait vraiment plus besoin de mots. Bilbon commença à monter sur le lit, et Thorin l'aida de son mieux avec son bras libre. La canne, Thorin s'assura de la placer à portée de main, mais Bilbon n'allait pas descendre avant un bon moment. Il venait de récupérer son mari, il n'allait pas le laisser s'éloigner à nouveau. Non qu'il pense ne serait-ce qu'une minute que Bilbon comptait partir, étant donné que son mari avait délibérément esquivé les elfes afin de le retrouver.

Cela fit presque monter un sourire à ses lèvres. Il s'autorisa à regarder de nouveau Bilbon, ses yeux passant sur les blessures pour voir à la place l'ensemble dessous : Bilbon, vivant. Son mari, son bien-aimé, était vivant. D'une façon ou d'une autre, ils n'avaient perdu que Balin. Peut-être Kili et Tauriel, mais il devait espérer que les elfes pourraient les guérir. Balin avait été assez mal.

Comment Bilbon réussissait à lire son esprit, il ne le saurait jamais, mais Bilbon s'assit sur ses genoux à côté de lui.

« Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il. Balin, je sais- »

Thorin déglutit et tendit le bras vers Bilbon, sa main venant s'enrouler autour de son cou pour sentir le pouls. En vérité, il avait essayé de si peu penser à son cousin, s'enveloppant dans la peur de perdre Bilbon et Kili. Mais maintenant le chagrin qui le submergeait était comme d'être de nouveau enterré sous un glissement de rochers, le privant d'air et le laissant vide.

Des doigts montèrent de ses épaules à son visage, caressant légèrement ses joues, essuyant des larmes. Le front de Bilbon vint s'appuyer contre le sien, une ferme assurance qu'il était là et qu'il n'allait nulle part.

« Je sais, murmura Bilbon. Je sais. »

Ils restèrent assis un certain temps, Thorin dans son chagrin silencieux, Bilbon s'accrochant à lui. Quand il fut enfin capable de respirer à nouveau, Thorin commença à s'éloigner et trouva sa main caressant des cheveux effilochés. Bilbon se figea, et Thorin s'autorisa enfin à vraiment examiner l'autre chose qui avait laissé son cœur en deuil et son tempérament en flammes.

Quelques petites mèches étaient encore tressées ensemble près du sommet de sa tête, mais elles se séparaient lentement avec le passage du temps. Thorin les caressa doucement du pouce, plus de souvenirs l'assaillant. Mettre la tresse dans les cheveux de Bilbon, la perle qu'il avait travaillée dans la forge, la seule chose qu'avait eue Bilbon pour s'accrocher encore et encore quand il avait besoin de réconfort. Il l'avait toujours trouvé dans l'amour de Thorin, dans la manifestation physique de leur promesse.

Et Thorin avait failli détruire avec des mots ce que Dekir avait pris avec sa lame. La culpabilité tordit son cœur dans sa poitrine. Il avait pratiquement accusé Bilbon de ne plus respecter leurs vœux. Il ne l'avait pas pensé, ce qu'il avait dit, et la terrible sensation dans sa poitrine fit enfin sortir sa voix.

« Je sais que tu n'as jamais renié les vœux que nous nous somme faits, je n'aurais pas dû dire-

\- Tiens, interrompit Bilbon. »

Il lui tendit quelque chose de petit et de fin. C'était le reste de la tresse dans sa main, et Thorin ne put que le fixer, stupéfait.

« Il... me l'a rendue. »

La gorge de Bilbon convulsa quelques instants, mais il se redressa ensuite et la plaça dans la main de Thorin. La perle était toujours là, elle avait besoin d'être polie, mais autrement elle était intacte. Les cheveux étaient tachés de sang d'un côté, et ne servaient plus à rien. La majorité étaient encore tissés. Le lien, aussi, au bout de la tresse, était encore en bon état.

Avec sa main valide Thorin dénoua lentement le lien et retira la perle.

« Je ne peux pas la remettre avec juste une main, dit-il à voix basse. Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. »

En réponse, Bilbon tourna la tête et se rapprocha. Thorin lui tendit la perle, leurs doigts se frôlant, puis commença à écarter des brins de son mieux.

Entre sa main et celle de Bilbon, la tresse commença lentement à se reformer. Thorin réussit à y entremêler les mèches coupées, les ajoutant à des cheveux plus longs qui descendaient presque jusqu'au menton de Bilbon. Le processus était lent, mais chaque mèche qu'il remettait en place semblait apaiser quelque chose en lui. Il bougea silencieusement, pas un mot prononcé entre eux. Quand il jeta un regard à Bilbon, les yeux de son mari étaient fermés, et des larmes glissaient le long de ses joues.

Ça n'apaisait pas seulement quelque chose à l'intérieur de Thorin. Il aidait Bilbon à guérir, aussi.

Quand il atteignit le bout de la tresse, Bilbon lui tendit la perle. Avec Bilbon tenant la mèche, Thorin fut capable de glisser la perle dessus, puis il n'y eut qu'à la nouer pendant que Bilbon maintenait les cheveux en place. Puis ce fut fini, et il y avait quelque chose de tellement _juste_ dans le fait de voir la tresse de nouveau dans les cheveux de Bilbon.

Les yeux de Bilbon étaient rouges, mais ne versaient plus de larmes. Il se pencha en avant à la place, et Thorin attrapa ses lèvres avec une ferveur silencieuse, il avait besoin de ça, besoin de _lui_. C'était comme s'il avait été marié à nouveau, leurs vœux renouvelés. Il était à Bilbon, et Bilbon était à lui. Il caressa de n_ouvea_u les lèvres de Bilbon avec les siennes, encore et encore jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir dire quel souffle appartenait auquel d'entre eux. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes et tendres, mais il ne pouvait pas reculer, pas quand Bilbon était juste là, quand la bouche de Bilbon était rouge et pleine de vie et tellement embrassable.

« Mon mari, murmura Bilbon quand ils se séparèrent. »

Thorin poussa un soupir et sentit son monde se remettre en place.

« Bien-aimé, murmura-t-il. Mon bien-aimé. »

_Qua_nd un elfe vint prendre des nouvelles de Thorin, il trouva son patient disparu avec lui. Tous deux étaient enroulés l'un autour de l'autre sur le lit, endormis et se reposant enfin, et il ferma le rideau à la porte et les laissa seuls.

(-)

« Il va s'en sortir, promit Bofur. »

Non que Fili l'écoute pour le moment. Le nain faisait les cent pas dans le couloir, ressemblant à un prédateur en cage. Ils avaient tous essayé de l'atteindre, d'offrir des paroles de réconfort, mais ils avaient été ignorés d'un haussement d'épaules. À un moment ou à un autre, comme l'animal en cage, l'un d'eux allait trop s'approcher, et ils se feraient mordre la main. Ou la tête.

Bilbon aurait aidé. Bilbon aurait su la bonne chose à dire. Mais pour l'instant, Bilbon était dans une salle de guérison, tout comme Thorin, qui se faisait aussi soigner. Tauriel avait dû être portée dans sa chambre, sa faiblesse la frappant d'un seul coup. Et Kili avait été soigneusement mais rapidement transporté jusqu'à sa propre chambre, et ils n'auraient pas été autorisés à entrer.

Balin aurait su quoi faire, quoi dire.

Bofur baissa lentement son chapeau sur sa tête, souhaitant que la brûlure de ses yeux s'en aille. Il n'avait pas été aussi proche de Balin que les autres, mais Balin avait été un ami, était devenu proche durant le voyage vers Erebor et au fil des années. Il avait été comme un cousin, ou un frère beaucoup plus vieux. Et maintenant il était parti.

Quand ils avaient quitté Erebor, aucun d'eux n'avait anticipé de voir tant de mort et de peine. Pourtant ils avaient reçu une bonne dose de chaque.

À côté de lui, Esmeralda était assise en silence, tortillant le bord de sa jupe entre ses doigts. Elle devait penser à Tauriel, à son cousin, et aussi cabossé que soit Bilbon, il s'en sortait quand même mieux que l'elfe. Sa cheville était mutilée, sa joue salement coupée et avait un bleu, mais au final, il guérirait. Après un bon repos et de la nourriture chaude, Bilbon guérirait.

Tauriel... peut-être pas.

Prudemment Bofur posa une main sur son épaule, incertain de comment elle prendrait le réconfort. Elle le surprit en retirant ses mains de sa jupe et levant le bras pour prendre sa main dans les siennes. Il déglutit péniblement et bougea afin que leurs mains soient entre eux. Elle était chaude et douce et forte, s'accrochant à lui aussi fort que lui à elle.

Au bout d'un moment, elle parla.

« Je suis désolée, pour Dwalin, murmura-t-elle. »

Bofur hocha une tête tremblante. Il était presque content que Dwalin et Ori ne soient pas encore là. Ils le seraient, bientôt. Mais il était égoïstement content qu'ils soient ailleurs pour le moment, quand même.

Legolas se tenait toujours dans le coin, où il avait quasiment été placé par Gimli. Le jeune nain avait marmonné quelque chose sur 's'appuyer contre un arbre', et avait doucement poussé et donné des coups de coude jusqu'à ce que Legolas soit appuyé contre l'un des plus grands arbres de la salle. Legolas avait réussi à lui offrir un petit sourire avant d'incliner la tête, ses cheveux venant dissimuler son visage. Kili n'était pas encore exactement sauvé, non plus.

Bofur commençait à réaliser pourquoi Fili devenait fou.

« Il n'y a pas encore eu de nouvelles, alors ? »

Ce fut comme un sort magique, entendre la voix de Bilbon et le voir avec Thorin. Fili courut vers ses oncles, qui, bien qu'ils tiennent à peine debout, le prirent quand même dans leurs bras. Gimli se leva et exprima sa propre joie, et Esmeralda sa précipita aux côtés de son cousin, l'étreignant du mieux qu'elle pouvait quand il s'appuyait sur une canne. Ça faisait mal, de le voir de nouveau dépendre d'une canne, après en avoir à peine été témoin depuis le Mordor, mais mieux valait qu'il guérisse correctement.

Thorin laissa Fili et Esmeralda avec Nori, Gimli, et Bilbon, puis se dirigea vers Legolas. Il ne dit pas un mot, prit simplement l'elfe dans ses bras. Pour la première fois depuis que Bofur l'avait rencontré, Legolas avait l'air petit. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il réussit à se blottir dans les bras de Thorin, enfouissant son visage dans son épaule. Thorin murmura des mots doux que personne à part Legolas ne put entendre. Aussi bien : ils n'étaient pour personne d'autre que l'elfe.

Dix ans plus tôt, si quelqu'un avait demandé à Bofur si Thorin prendrait un elfe dans ses bras, volontairement, Bofur se serait rendu malade de rire et aurait demandé ce que la personne avait bu. Maintenant, cependant, voir Thorin serrer Legolas dans ses bras le fit se sentir soulagé, car personne d'autre n'aurait pu apaiser l'elfe à part Tauriel, qui était blessée, ou Fili, qui était aussi perdu que Legolas.

Ou Kili. Mais ça allait sans dire.

Quand Legolas et Thorin se séparèrent, l'elfe se tenait plus droit qu'avant. Son regard semblait un peu moins hanté, et il fit grâce à Thorin d'un sourire plus fort.

« Tu as raison, dit-il à mi-voix. Merci. »

Thorin hocha la tête et lui serra le bras. Aragorn entra alors, Gandalf juste derrière lui. Le visage de l'homme s'illumina considérablement en voyant Bilbon et Thorin, et à sa suite se trouvait Éomund, l'air moins à sa place que Bofur ne l'avait jamais vu. Bofur se leva enfin de son siège et se dirigea vers le jeune homme.

« Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il. »

Éomund hocha la tête, mais il n'avait pas l'air d'accord avec lui-même. Avant que Bofur ne puisse demander, cependant, le jeune homme dit :

« Je m'étais toujours demandé comment quelqu'un pouvait être perdu si vite, comme mon père l'a été. Je connaissais le danger de la bataille. Je ne connaissais juste pas sa férocité, sa rapidité, son absence de discrimination envers qui elle abat. »

Il se frotta l'arrière de la tête, l'air un peu penaud.

« Peut-être que je suis jeune, encore. »

La conversation conviendrait mieux à Thorin, ou Aragorn, pas Bofur. Mais Bofur était tout ce qu'avait le gamin, alors le mineur lui tapota le bras.

« Personne ne comprend vraiment la mort jusqu'à ce qu'elle les frappe, dit-il aussi gentiment que possible. Ça n'a rien à voir avec l'âge. Vous n'êtes pas resté debout à la contempler bouche bée, vous avez continué d'avancer, et ça nous a tous aidés à bouger aussi. Vous avez le droit de vous arrêter et d'y penser plus tard. Vous avez le droit d'être éberlué par elle, même de vous sentir un peu impuissant. C'est la marque de quelqu'un qui est entièrement adulte, si vous pouvez accepter la vérité du combat et de la mort. »

Et parce que c'était vrai, il ajouta à mi-voix :

« Votre père serait fier de vous. »

Éomund le fixa un long moment, et ses yeux brillèrent. Puis il cligna, et ce fut parti, et il saisit la main de Bofur dans les siennes.

« Merci, dit-il d'une voix rauque. C'est... merci. »

Bofur lui adressa un clin d'œil et un hochement de tête et le laissa tranquille. Il trouva Esmeralda également en train de le regarder, et Bofur fut surpris de voir l'admiration dans ses yeux. Ses joues devinrent un peu chaudes à l'idée qu'elle l'avait entendu parler et avait trouvé ça quelque chose de digne. Sa vie avait certainement été plus facile en tant que mineur et fabriquant de jouets.

Elle avait été loin d'être aussi remplie ou drôle, cependant.

Dwalin et Ori arrivèrent enfin, et personne ne parla du chagrin qui pendait au-dessus du nainn d'une façon si visible et évidente. Bilbon alla le prendre dans ses bras, cependant, et après cela ils l'entourèrent tous de leur mieux. Esmeralda se fraya solidement un chemin devant Gimli pour avoir une chance de l'étreindre, et Dwalin réussit à lui adresser un sourire rapide, touché par sa détermination. Bofur était presque certain que son sourire fier allait d'une oreille à l'autre. C'était son Esmeralda, pour sûr.

Gandalf s'éclaircit enfin la gorge, attirant l'attention de tout le monde.

« Comme nous avons été séparés, nos chemins et nos histoires seront différents, dit-il. »

Il épingla Bilbon sous son regard, mais c'était un regard gentil, et il offrit au hobbit un sourire.

« Le nôtre a mené à la découverte de plus de voleurs que nous n'avions anticipé, tous marchant vers la Porte Nord. Nous avons aussi trouvé Dekir et Rutar-

\- Et bon débarras, dit vicieusement Fili. »

Bofur hocha fermement la tête pour marquer son accord.

Gandalf leur autorisa ce moment avant de continuer.

« Mais c'est réellement tout ce que nous avons trouvé. J'avais espéré, mon cher Bilbon, que vous détiendriez plus de réponses pour nous, en particulier au sujet de la mystérieuse 'elle' qu'ils ont continué de mentionner.

\- Caila, dit doucement Bilbon. »

Il s'assit à côté de Thorin sur le banc.

« Elle s'appelle Caila. Elle est moitié naine, moitié elfe. »

Nori émit un bruit étranglé.

« Et Dekir était prêt à la suivre ?

\- Elle a renié le côté elfe, se qualifie de vraie naine pure, dit Bilbon. Son père était un elfe. Elle a mentionné avoir été rejetée pour son sang mêlé, c'est là que Dekir l'a trouvée : dans les villes des hommes. »

Gandalf commença à caresser sa barbe.

« Son nom m'est inconnu, dit-il lentement. Pas plus que je n'ai entendu parler d'une union d'une naine et d'un elfe ayant produit un enfant, que l'union soit joyeuse ou amère.

\- Moi si, dit Legolas, surprenant tout le monde. Un elfe des forêts de mon père a rencontré une naine dans les montagnes du nord et a dit qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Il n'était pas de haut rang, alors la rumeur disait qu'il partait aussi souvent que possible pour être avec elle. Je crois qu'il a été dit qu'il était tombé lors d'un combat avec des araignées. Peut-être des orques, qui sont nombreux près de cette chaîne de montagnes. »

Il secoua la tête.

« S'il y avait jamais eu mention d'un enfant, peu importe que la mère ait été une naine ou pas, nous aurions pris soin d'elle. Même aussi perdu dans les ténèbres que l'était mon père, il aurait fait de son mieux pour l'aider. Mais nous n'avons jamais entendu parler d'elle.

\- Cela, je n'en doute pas, dit gentiment Gandalf. Elle est jeune, donc. Et qu'en est-il de son but ? »

Bilbon marqua une pause, jetant un regard de côté à Thorin l'espace d'un instant qui les laissa tous éberlués, avant de parler.

« Elle... elle cherche un anneau. Elle pense qu'il est dans la Salle du Trésor.

\- Un anneau ? »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la porte.

« _Kee_ ! S'exclama Fili. »

Il courut vers son frère, et Bofur en croyait à peine ses yeux. Mais il se tenait là, une main soigneusement placée sur son ventre, pâle et tremblant, mais se tenant quand même par miracle sur ses deux pieds.

Puis derrière lui, Bofur put voir la Dame elle-même, et _comment_ au juste il se tenait debout devint évident.

« Je ne pouvais pas juste rester au lit quand vous êtes tous là-dehors, plaisanta Kili. »

Fili le tint comme s'il était fait de verre fêlé et semblait à peine se retenir de serrer son frère dans ses bras. Thorin ne put être arrêté, et il les serra tous deu_x_ avec son bras valide, d'une façon ou d'une autre, et Bofur prit une profonde respiration soulagée. Le tableau se compléta enfin quand Bilbon se dirigea vers eux et abandonna sa canne pour s'accrocher à son neveu. Kili avait l'air de s'accrocher avec autant de ferveur à Bilbon, le regard désespéré et soulagé tandis qu'il regardait son oncle de la tête aux pieds, et Bofur n'avait soudain pas tout à fait envie d'entendre leur côté de l'histoire.

Quand les Durin se furent séparés, Gandalf dit enfin :

« Un anneau. »

Kili commença à entr_e_r dans la pièce, et soudain Legolas fut là, un bras prudent autour de son mari. Les yeux de Legolas étaient brillants, et son sourire était large. Kili lui rendit son sourire, et il était si bon de les voir tels qu'ils devraient être : heureux, contents, remplis de joie.

Kili fit un 'o' avec sa bouche.

« Oh, l'anneau de pouvoir, dit-il, tu en es là de l'histoire. »

Tous marquèrent une pause. trouvant sa voix le premier, Aragorn réussit à dire :

« Un anneau de pouvoir ? »

Thorin fixa Bilbon, mais Bilbon regardait soigneusement son plus jeune neveu. Mahal, pas étonnant que Bilbon ait été prudent en regardant Thorin.

Si Bilbon pensait qu'il y avait un anneau de pouvoir dans la Salle du Trésor, alors il devait penser que Thorin était au courant. Peut-être qu'il était dans l'une des voûtes, comme l'Arkenstone. Que Thorin ne lui avait pas dit-

« Sept furent donnés aux nains, dit la Dame Galadriel, parlant enfin. »

Elle aida soigneusement Legolas à amener Kili vers un banc, où il fut bientôt entouré de son mari et de son frère. Après leur avoir souri à tous, elle alla au milieu de la pièce. Elle donnait encore l'impression de la lumière du soleil après une longue journée sombre dans la mine, ou à la première gorgée d'eau froide quand vous aviez si soif que vous oubliez quel effet faisait un verre. Ses cheveux ressemblaient toujours à de l'or filé, et quand elle souriait, Bofur avait l'impression qu'il allait sourire en retour et ne jamais s'arrêter. Elle donnait encore une impression de _paix_.

Elle leva la main, et Bofur essaya de distinguer ce qui brillait sur son doigt.

« Trois aux elfes, continua-t-elle. Neuf aux hommes mortels. Puis, l'Anneau Unique, qui est désormais détruit. »

Elle sourit à Bilbon, et il lui rendit un sourire las.

« Les hommes mortels furent maudits avec leurs anneaux pour devenir les esclaves de Sauron, les Spectres de l'Anneau.

\- Les Nazgûl, dit Thorin à mi-voix. »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Je suis une porteuse de l'anneau, et je porte encore le mien. Je suis l'une des trois. Mais les sept qui ont été offerts aux nains, ils ont été éparpillés aux vents_. Sauron_ en avait plusieurs en sa possession. D'autres sont perdus pour toujours. Pourtant un demeurait avec la lignée de Durin.

\- Attendez, non, pas perdus pour toujours, protesta Kili. Elle a dit qu'elle en avait six.

\- Elle a dit qu'elle avait besoin du septième, et qu'ensuite elle aurait du pouvoir sur tous les nains, dit Bilbon quand Kili s'arrêta pour prendre une grande inspiration en grimaçant. Elle prouverait qu'elle était une vraie naine avec les anneaux. C'est pour ça qu'elle voulait entrer dans la Salle du Trésor. »

Le sourire de la Dame retomba.

« Cela n'est point. Car ces anneaux ont été perdus. Elle ne peut avoir les six, c'est impossible. Et, même s'ils étaient tous réunis, ils n'auraient de pouvoir sur personne, et ne lui donneraient pas la capacité de le faire. Seul un anneau pouvait faire cela, et il a été détruit pour toujours. »

Elle porta son regard sur Thorin.

« Est-ce que l'anneau de la lignée de Durin réside dans la Salle du Trésor d'Erebor ?

\- Non, dit fermement Thorin. »

Bofur observa les épaules de Bilbon s'effondrer un peu de soulagement, et Thorin enroula son bras autour de son mari.

« L'anneau était avec mon père, et a été perdu avec lui. Même si un magicien semblait savoir comment trouver des reliques offertes seulement à mon père. »

Il dirigea un regard noir dans la direction de Gandalf.

Le magicien ne céda pas de terrain.

« Elles m'ont été offertes pour _vous_ les offrir. L'anneau n'était pas parmi les objets qu'on m'a donnés, je peux vous en assurer. L'anneau est perdu. Et même si cette Caila possédait les sept anneaux, elle n'aurait pas le pouvoir qu'elle désire. »

Même avec Gandalf et la Dame Galadriel disant essentiellement la même chose, Bofur étrécit quand même le regard.

« Vous êtes sûrs ? Parce qu'un seul petit anneau a réussi à jeter la terre entière dans les ténèbres. Imaginez c_e q_ue sept d'entre eux feraient.

\- Ils n'ont aucun pouvoir en eux-mêmes, dit à nouveau la Dame. »

Ses yeux se baissèrent, et elle sembla soudain si vieille et lasse que Bofur voulut lui offrir un thé, ou un biscuit, ou quelque chose pour chasser les ombres de ses yeux.

Mahal, il était en train de se changer en hobbit.

« Galadriel ? Dit Bilbon, soudainement et discrètement. »

On aurait dit qu'il sentait que quelque chose de plus terrible qu'avant était sur le point d'être dit.

« Est-ce qu'elle vous a dit quelque chose de plus ? Demanda la Dame, sa voix à peine plus qu'un souffle. N'y a-t-il pas eu d'autres paroles qu'elle vous a offertes ?

\- Juste que les anneaux étaient ce qu'elle voulait, dit Bilbon. »

Sur ses genoux, ses mains étaient serrés en poings fermés.

« Mais si les anneaux ne possèdent aucun pouvoir, elle doit le savoir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Gandalf, aussi, semblait se préparer à quelque chose de plus, mais il y avait un air résigné sur son visage, comme s'il avait essayé de son mieux de l'éviter et ne pouvait pas échapper à son destin. Aragorn s'avança, comme mû par une force invisible. Thorin maintint son regard sur la Dame mais sa mâchoire était prête à prendre le coup. La salle entière attendait.

La Dame leva les yeux non pas vers eux, mais vers l'entrée vide.

« Elle voulait autre chose, dit-elle à mi-voix. Quelque chose de bien plus grand. »

Avant que quiconque ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Haldir apparut dans l'entrée.

« Il est réveillé, mais à peine, dit-il. Ma dame, votre aide serait inestimable.

\- Je demande que vous emmeniez Legolas, dit-elle. J'ai d'autres affaires dont je dois m'occuper. Il pourrait aussi s'occuper de sa parente malade. »

Legolas sembla complètement perdu.

« Qui ? Dit enfin Fili. Qui est réveillé ? »

Le visage de Haldir était sombre.

« C'est comme ça que nous avons su que nous devions vous chercher, il y a plusieurs jours. Il nous a dit que nous devions vous trouver. Bard de Dale est là, grièvement blessé. »

Et avant que Bofur ne puisse même comprendre ces mots, Haldir continua.

« Il nous a dit que sa ville et son peuple ont été pris captifs. Ainsi qu'Erebor. »

(-)

La montagne était devant elle, si proche qu'elle aurait juré pouvoir la toucher. Pleine à exploser du besoin de retourner dans la montagne et de faire _quelque chose_, Dernwyn se pencha en avant sur l'Aigle, ses mains faisant de leur mieux pour ne pas agripper des plumes. Il ne serait pas bon de mettre sa monture en colère, aussi infatigable qu'il ait été ce dernier jour. Pas quand ils étaient si proches.

L'Aigle bougea pour plonger vers le sol, mais maintenant qu'ils étaient assez près, Dernwyn pouvait voir son balcon, et les portes étaient grandes ouv_er_tes pour faire entrer le soleil et l'air frais. Inspirée, elle appela par-dessus le vent :

« Vers les portes ouvertes ! Je peux me laisser glisser et entrer là. »

Cela prendrait moins de temps, et à cet instant, Dernwyn se sentait bourdonner d'anxiété. La Moria l'avait laissée sur les nerfs, et avec un besoin grandissant de voir ses enfants et sa mère _maintenant_.

L'Aigle remonta sur un courant d'air, et bientôt il fut juste au-dessus du balcon. Dernwyn passa ses jambes d'un côté, prit une grande inspiration, et quand le moment fut le bon, glissa le long de l'aile étendue de l'Aigle. Elle atterrit sur ses deux pieds sur le balcon, et elle adressa un grand signe de la main à l'Aigle quand il partit. Puis elle courut à l'intérieur, se dépêchant pour trouver ses enfants et Dis.

Le foyer craquait dans _la_ salle principale, elle pouvait l'entendre, et nulle part ailleurs. Elle dévala le couloir et ouvrit la porte en grand, ses yeux trouvant Dis immédiatement.

« Dis, les voleurs, il y en a toute une armée, et ils visent la Salle du Trésor- »

Puis ses yeux aperçurent tout le reste, et elle se figea. De l'autre côté de la pièce dans son fauteuil, les yeux de Dis l'observaient, fureur et peine dans leurs profondeurs. À ses côtés se tenaient Holdred et Hildili, s'accrochant à elle.

Les voleurs autour d'eux se tenaient silencieux, observant Dernwyn comme si elle était un rat et qu'eux étaient un félin. Derrière elle, maintenant, elle put entendre les portes se fermer, et elle se força à maintenir son regard sur les voleurs qu'elle pouvait voir. Son épée était inutile ici, cependant. Avec Dis et les enfants captifs, il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire.

« Sacrée entrée, votre altesse, dit l'un des hommes en s'avançant. Et nous apprécions l'avertissement, mais comme vous pouvez le voir... le message est déjà venu à Erebor. »

Il lui adressa un sourire plein de dents, et quelques autres hommes ricanèrent. Une paire de nains dans le groupe la fusillèrent du regard, et elle résista à l'envie de reculer pour s'éloigner d'eux. Elle pouvait pratiquement sentir la mauvaise haleine de ceux derrière elle, et elle voulut frissonner. Elle voulait être n'importe où sauf ici. Elle voulait Fili.

Elle se redressa de toute sa taille et avança lentement, les bras et les mains loin de son épée.

« Vous ne pouvez pas venir de la Moria, dit-elle. Je sais que personne d'autre n'aurait pu arriver ici avant moi. »

Derrière le voleur, les yeux de Dis s'écarquillèrent.

« Nan, ils sont encore en chemin, dit le voleur d'une voix presque amicale. Nous sommes le comité d'accueil, en somme. Et vous serez les invités au couronnement de notre reine tandis qu'elle prendre Erebor comme sienne. »

Et le cœur de Dernwyn se figea dans sa poitrine.

**(-)**

**Dun dun DUUUUN ! Avouez que ça vous aurait manqué, s'il y avait pas eu de cliffhanger !**

**Comment ça, non ? Boah, vous avez pas d'humour...**

**A mercredi !**

**Ah et petite précision : si un-e elfe rejoint Valinor de son vivant... il/elle ne sera pas mort-e et ça ne comptera pas comme un MCD ! O:)**

**Bye bye !**


	23. Révélations

**Noooo Aime : Oliver c'est Oliver Queen (pour les commentaires sur ce chapitre) dans Arrow ! Je vais aller jeter un œil à Benny Hill alors. Hier j'ai traduit en écoutant des comédies musicales : Matilda (Broadway) et Twisted (Team Starkid, trouvable sur youtube) ! **

**Je mettrai le lien du crossover avec Jurassic Park à la fin du chapitre et oui, quand on lit en anglais ça devient de plus en plus facile ! Bientôt tu pourras aller lire la VO de cette saga et tu sauras ce qui va se passer avant tout le monde !**

**Haha pour l'arc je peux comprendre, moi je suis droitière mais j'ai une écriture de gauchère... Mais moi je sais pourquoi, c'est parce qu'à l'âge où on apprend à écrire correctement je vivais avec ma mère, et elle est gauchère, donc par mimétisme j'ai fait pareil !**

**Oui je suis à fond dans SPN, j'ai lu toutes les fics que je pouvais lire sans me spoiler le reste de la saison 8, en attendant d'avoir d'autres figurines à peindre pour regarder les épisodes ! (Je viens d'en récupérer donc je vais pouvoir reprendre le visionnage)**

**Certes ce serait cool de pouvoir visiter tout ça, je peux pas dire le contraire ! Et je sais pas ce qui passe par la tête des propriétaires d'araignée... Même un serpent je voudrais pas, j'ai pas peur des serpents mais je veux une bestiole affectueuse moi !**

**Faudra que tu me fasses un dessin de l'anatomie humaine pour me montrer comment le cerveau peut aller se loger dans la poitrine, hein... Oui on parle plus de Balin depuis qu'il est mort, tu as raison !**

**Nope, les Aigles n'ont droit d'être amis QUE avec Gandalf. Personne d'autre, sinon... Je sais pas, mais c'est sûrement terrible. L'Aigle sera plus rapide que le corbeau parce qu'il a de plus grandes ailes et pour la discrétion, ils n'en sont plus là.**

**Non mais que tu te plaignes ou pas je vais continuer d'en faire, des commentaires sadiques ! Ça m'amuse beaucoup trop pour que j'arrête ! Les Aigles ont déjà porté plusieurs nains mais Dernwyn est une humaine, donc un peu plus grande et lourde qu'un nain.**

**J'avoue Kili immobile et silencieux, c'est comme Rogue qui sourit à ses élèves, ça fait peur et c'est pas normal. Je crois qu'en fait leur cerveau est mal branché, ça expliquerait pourquoi quand ils sont blessés ils s'obstinent à vouloir aggraver les blessures !**

**Hihi j'adore tes protestations véhémentes au sujet d'être de retour au Rohan ! Pour Bilbon qui ne proteste pas, voir la comparaison au-dessus. Elle s'applique aussi à son cas :p Eh oui, on dirait pas mais entre le moment où ils se sont séparés, et celui où Bilbon et Kili ont été retrouvés, il n'y a eu qu'une journée !**

**Techniquement ils sont déjà dans les bois de Galadriel, en effet mais Dwalin parlait de la partie où elle habite, ainsi que les autres elfes. Oui enfin quelqu'un qui a le sens des priorités ! Ça change des héros de cette fic, pas vrai ?**

**Je ne vois rien de cochon dans la phrase 'des elfes dans les bois', donc je pense que ça vient uniquement de ton esprit mal placé, ma chère ! :p (et ne viens pas protester, on sait toutes que c'est vrai ! :p) Comme tu dis avec la descente d'adrénaline, y a un risque de pétage de plombs ou de grosse dépression générale pour le groupe, là !**

**Je pense que Galadriel a tout simplement dit à Legolas 'Si tu veux qu'on le soigne, va falloir le lâcher' ! Je pense pas que d'habitude ils proposent des lits en pierre elle recommande des lits bien doux parce que sur la route ils doivent dormir à même le sol !**

**Non mais toi aussi tu vas leur porter la poisse ! Il ne faut JAMAIS dire une phrase comme 'le pire est derrière eux', enfin ! 'Spèce de débutante ! :p**

**Pour éviter la déshydratation, il faut boire. C'est mieux que d'espérer que la fic va arrêter de te faire pleurer... (Presque 1 page et demi rien que pour la première partie. Cette ràr va être longue xD)**

**Pour ce qui est de récupérer le corps de Balin, je ne promets rien ! Mais en tout cas, si ça arrive ce ne sera pas pour cette fic... En même il reste 8 chapitres en comptant celui d'aujourd'hui donc on peut pas parler de tout^^**

**Pour Dwalin qui se fait appeler 'trésor', en anglais c'était 'love' tout seul, et dans les traductions professionnelles c'est souvent traduit par 'trésor' donc voilà... J'ai repris la tendance !**

**Je suis à peu près sûre que le terme 'morphinomane' n'existe pas... Ou je l'étais jusqu'à ce que mon dictionnaire OpenOffice ne prenne pas la peine de le souligner. Je retire donc cette affirmation :p**

**Je confirme que si les elfes veulent la paix ils ont intérêt à laisser Thorin avec Bilbon... Ils laissent Thorin seul parce qu'avec le thé drogué, il risque pas d'aller se promener (contrairement à son mari donc)**

**Ne t'inquiète pas, même si tu oublies la cheville, elle viendra se rappeler à ton bon souvenir et à celui des autres lectrices ! (Oui la cheville a une volonté propre, parfaitement.) J'ai du mal à imaginer Bilbon avec des tatouages, perso...**

**Je suis d'accord, la scène où ils refont la tresse ensemble était magnifique et c'est une de celles que j'ai le plus aimé traduire ! Effectivement c'est comme un remariage... mais sans témoins, juste tous les deux ! Il va juste manquer la nuit de noces parce qu'ils sont pas en état pour ça ! Lol**

**Tu rigoles pour Fili qui risque de mordre mais le fandom a apparemment convenu de le surnommer ****_little lion_****... Kili étant ****_little bird_****, sans doute en référence au nid d'oiseau qui lui sert de tignasse ! Sadique ? Moi ? Bien sûr ! Tu le savais pas encore ? :p**

**Non je confirme Gimli ne prend rien en main ****_comme ça_****chez Legolas dans cette fic. Il est à Kili. Y a quelqu'un d'autre pour Gimli qu'il pourra ****_prendre en main_****comme il voudra ! O:)**

**Je suis d'accord avec toi, Bofur serait un super papa ! Il est rigolo et en même temps il est sage... Et oui Esmeralda craque totalement ! Ça devrait pas avoir de mal à se concrétiser, ça !**

**À cause de toi j'imagine Gandalf avec un chat dans les bras... Je ne te remercie pas ! :p L'image est perturbante...**

**Et non, comme tu as pu voir Caila n'a finalement pas les six anneaux des nains ! Elle a probablement des contrefaçons qu'elle a achetées pour 3 pièces de bronze sur le marché... Hihi ! (1 page pour la partie 2 !)**

**Et oui, Bard est en Lorien et c'est comme ça qu'ils ont su qu'il fallait faire des recherches ! Et effectivement je crois que Fili va garder Dernwyn dans son champ de vision pendant un bon moment après cette histoire !**

**Est-ce que j'étais obligée de faire le compte à rebours ? Non. Est-ce que j'ai trouvé très marrant de le faire ? Oui. :p Mais non, tu ne nous détestes pas ! Au contraire, tu nous adores, avoue !**

**Justelaura : Si le trailer honnête de la Petite Sirène t'a fait rire, tu devrais aller voir celui qu'ils ont fait pour le Roi Lion, il est très drôle aussi ! Je doute que du scotch fasse joli dans les cheveux de Bilbon...**

**Haha le titre du chapitre était trompeur en annonçant du calme ! C'était du drame, du drame, du drame ! Même s'ils ne se sont pas fait attaquer !**

**Désolée mais on n'a pas fini de ramener Balin sur le tapis... Surtout dans le chapitre d'aujourd'hui, d'ailleurs ! Et comme tu dis je pense que tout le monde sera affecté...**

**Effectivement on a Caila qui est toujours en liberté, avec toute une armée à sa disposition ! Donc on ne peut pas encore oublier tout ça...**

**Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que Gandalf a pu dire à Dernwyn, je dois t'avouer ! Si tu veux t'amuser à deviner, vas-y !**

**Dès qu'il y a des blessés de toute façon tu peux être sûre que Bilbon va faire partie des pires, c'est limite dans son karma ! Ta parodie de 'fais dodo' m'a fait éclater de rire dans mon lit... Je la chantais dans ma tête en plus ! Et ouais la réponse de Legolas était digne de Captain Obvious !**

**Ça, il faut admettre que Tauriel ne fait pas exactement la taille d'un nain... Et oui Bilbon va pouvoir dormir porté par des bras costauds ! (En tout bien tout honneur... je précise parce que j'ai déjà vu des fics Bilbon/Aragorn !)**

**Les elfes les reconnaissent mais ils ne peuvent pas savoir s'ils ne sont pas suivis ou accompagnés par les méchants, donc ils sont prudents ! On peut pas leur en vouloir pour ça...**

**Haldir n'étant pas un personnage principal de la fic ou de la saga, son cerveau ne l'a pas abandonné ! **

**Bisounours, bisounours, n'exagérons rien ! Les elfes de la Lothlorien sont quand même des guerriers capables de se battre ! Ils sont juste plus civilisés que leurs cousins de la Forêt Noire !**

**Je ne pense pas que le problème soit le poids de Kili, mais plutôt de le remuer le moins possible pour ne pas aggraver sa blessure. D'où les quatre elfes pour le transporter...**

**Mais ne joue pas les rabat-joies et laisse Ori réconforter son mari ! Il en a besoin le pauvre Dwalin, et pour le moment ils sont en sécurité donc il peut laisser retomber la pression ! Et comme tu dis la scène est très triste...**

**Alors non, Ori fait descendre le front de Dwalin pour l'appuyer contre le sien ! Donc il n'y a pas d'erreur dans le nom :p Voilà ce qui se passe quand on laisse sa review au dernier moment ! :p**

**Je sais, la scène donne envie de pleurer... Tu veux des mouchoirs ? Un verre d'eau pour pas te déshydrater comme Noémie ?**

**Moi aussi le passage avec Thorin complètement défoncé ça m'a fait rire... Effectivement il risque pas d'aller loin comme ça ! Et high-five pour la référence à Linksthesun ! (Tu as vu le dernier NMT ?) Pour la cheville de Bilbon, tu ne crois pas si bien dire !**

**C'est marrant j'étais persuadée que tu allais dire que Thorin et Bilbon étaient adorables, dans le passage 'tu m'aimes, je t'aime'... ça fait longtemps en plus qu'on y a pas eu droit !**

**Ce n'était pas gentil de la part de Dekir de rendre la tresse... C'était de la torture psychologique, agiter devant Bilbon sa mutilation ! Tu ne lirais pas de travers si tu lisais à des heures décentes :p**

**Ah voilà le fameux 'adorable' que j'attendais tant dans la scène de la tresse ! Tu fonds ? Il faut qu'on te mette au congélo comme de la glace alors ? J'ai peur que y ait pas assez de place dans le mien... **

**Pour Tauriel... disons qu'il faut lire le chapitre :p Oui Legolas est puni parce qu'il a fait l'imbécile dans sa relation avec Kili ! Je ne sais pas non plus ce que Thorin lui a dit, mais là encore tu peux deviner si tu veux !**

**Ils n'ont pas forcément cherché à cacher l'enfant une fois le père de Caila mort, sa mère se serait retrouvée seule avec sa fille, et pour peu que quelques nains l'aient rejetée, elle n'aurait pas osé aller voir les elfes de peur de recevoir le même traitement, ni même d'autres nains... Sans compter que voyager avec un bébé est loin d'être facile !**

**Hihi oui Galadriel doit aimer raconter l'histoire... Elle aurait dû faire professeur en fait ! Et non, les Nazgûl ne reviendront pas dans cette saga. Ça je peux le garantir^^**

**Je ne savais pas qui était le troisième porteur de l'anneau elfique, je suis donc allée demander à mon grand ami Google. Il m'a dirigée vers wikipédia, qui m'a dit la chose suivante : un anneau a d'abord été porté par Cirdan (je ne sais pas qui c'est) puis donné à Gandalf. Le deuxième est celui de Galadriel. Le troisième a d'abord été porté par Gil-Galad, un roi elfe, qui l'a ensuite donné à Elrond.**

**Pour la question des anneaux, la réponse se trouve dans le chapitre d'aujourd'hui... Il suffit de lire ! Moi aussi le coup de 'il était en train de se changer en hobbit' m'a tuée^^**

**Et ouais Dernwyn rentre pile au mauvais moment, c'est pas de chance ! Pour Valinor... même chose, réponse aujourd'hui !**

**Julindy : Ne ****_jamais_****penser que ça va mieux avant la fin de la fic xD Surtout dans cette saga ! Pour l'avertissement... ma foi, tu vas voir !**

**Dame Marianne : Contente que ça t'ait plu ! Voici la suite justement !**

**Chapitre 23 : Révélations**

**Résumé : L'objectif final de Caila est enfin découvert. Des relations brisées sont enfin réparées. Et l'espoir pourrait enfin être ramené.**

**(-)**

C'était l'une des rares fois depuis les nombreuses années qu'il les connaissait, songea Bilbon, qu'il avait vu Fili et Kili si silencieux. Pas seulement silencieux, cependant, mais _immobiles._

Fili continuait de fixer le sol depuis le banc où il était assis. Ses yeux semblaient fixés sur le vide, et Bilbon ne pouvait qu'imaginer les horreurs qu'il concoctait dans sa tête. À sa gauche se trouvait Kili, comme toujours aux côtés de son frère. Kili lui-même était impassible, mais une de ses mains était enroulée étroitement autour de celle de son frère. Son autre main continuait de faire le tour de la tête de flèche pendant a_utour_ de son cou. Ce qu'il se passait entre le nain et son époux elfique, Bilbon ne le savait toujours pas, mais bien que la tension se soit apaisée entre eux, quelque chose demeurait brisé. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que, quoi ce soit, ils y remédieraient dans les jours à venir.

Personne d'autre n'allait vraiment beaucoup mieux. Éomund était dans un coin, passant d'un pied à l'autre. Il avait une épingle à cheveux dans les mains qu'il faisait aller et venir entre ses doigts. Aragorn faisait les cent pas au fond de la pièce, son regard se portant sur la porte une fois sur deux. Gandalf était appuyé contre l'arbre où Legolas s'était adossé, et tous les autres avaient trouvé un banc.

Quand Thorin s'était levé pour faire prudemment les cent pas à son tour, le visage sombre et perdu dans ses pensées, Bilbon ne l'avait pas rejoint. Il était resté sur le banc, à moitié pour épargner sa cheville, à moitié pour être n'importe où sauf à côté de Thorin.

Erebor avait été prise. Comment cela était-il même arrivé ? _Comment_ ?

Ce fut seulement quand Legolas revint que tout le monde leva les yeux, attendant pour respirer.

« Bard vivra, dit-il doucement. »

Un léger soupir résonna autour de la pièce.

« Mahal soit loué, murmura Thorin. »

Il semblait avoir vieilli en une nuit, et les cheveux d'argent qui poussaient depuis un certain temps étaient maintenant encore plus présents.

« Et Tauriel ?

\- Elle reste ici en Lorien, pour le moment. »

Peut-être plus longtemps que ça, et ils le savaient tous, mais personne n'eut le cœur d'énoncer la vérité. Pas quand Legolas semblait aussi frappé de chagrin.

« Est-c_e q_ue Bard a dit quelque chose ? Demanda Nori. »

Legolas hocha la tête.

« Il a dit qu'ils avaient pris Dale, puis frappé Erebor. Bien qu'ils en aient blessés quelques-uns, y compris Bard, leur but n'était pas de tuer, mais de capturer, et il imagine que ce serait la même chose à Erebor. Il a fui pour chercher de l'aide et a été trouvé par la garde de Haldir à l'extérieur de la Forêt Noire.

\- Une rançon ? Demanda Aragorn, perplexe. Ont-ils l'intention de rançonner tout Erebor et son peuple ? »

Ils n'avaient fait aucune demande, et n'avaient pas semblé avoir ce plan, d'après ce que Bilbon avait entendu dans la Moria.

« Non, ils ne veulent pas de rançon, dit Bilbon. Mais je ne comprends pas quoi d'autre-

\- Des esclaves, dit sombrement Dwalin. »

Bilbon le fixa, stupéfait.

« Ils vont miner Erebor et utiliser son peuple comme esclaves. Elle va prendre le royaume pour elle.

\- La Moria est dangereuse et vide, dit Thorin. »

Il ferma les yeux et secoua la tête.

« Pas Erebor. »

Ils avaient volé Erebor. Ils n'avaient pas voulu voler son or ou ses richesses, mais voler la montagne, le _royaume_ lui-même. Ça n'avait pas été au sujet des anneaux, ça n'avait _jamais_ été au sujet des anneaux, Bilbon en était certain, maintenant plus que jamais. Surtout après la vérité énoncée d'une voix douce par Galadriel. Non, ils n'avaient été qu'un écran de fumée pour son véritable objectif.

« Mais comment pourraient-ils envahir le royaume _entier _? Demanda Kili, incrédule. Nous avons une Garde c_apable,_ notre peuple est fort-

\- La Garde dont le Capitai_ne est_ absent ? Dit gentiment Aragorn. Le royaume dont le roi et ses héritiers sont partis ? Ç'aurait été un coup risqué, mais ça pouvait être fait. Surtout s'il y avait des nains à l'intérieur disposés à ouvrir les portes. »

Nori dit q_uelque _chose en Khuzdul d'une voix basse et en colère, et même Bofur hocha sombrement la tête.

« Il n'y avait pas tellement d'orques, pourtant, dans la Moria, dit Esmeralda. C'étaient surtout des hommes et des orques, dans cette armée que nous avons vue. Comment des nains pourraient-ils se retourner contre votre royaume ?

\- Tout le monde n'approuve pas que Thorin ait Erebor, lui dit Bofur. Même à l'époque où la lignée de Durin tenait Erebor, il y avait des factions de nains en guerre. Ils ne sont pas toujours unis.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas, dit Kili en secouant la tête. Si c'était ce qu'elle voulait vraiment, alors pourquoi ne pas juste attaquer Erebor ? »

La réalisation frappa Bilbon comme un sac de briques, et il enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

« La Comté, murmura-t-il. »

Ils les avaient attirés hors d'Erebor avec son peuple, avec la menace possible envers la Comté. Et bien _sûr_ que Thorin était venu avec lui, et les autres nains aussi. Il aurait été facile de causer un problème d'orques sur les frontières, éloignant encore plus de nains de la montagne. Puis, avec Dernwyn, Dis, et les enfants capturés, les nains auraient facilement capitulé, allant où ils le devaient afin de protéger Dernwyn et Dis. Faisant tout ce qu'on leur demandait afin de protéger Holdred et Hildili.

Fili secoua la tête.

« Je ne... je ne comprends pas. »

Bilbon leva enfin la tête. Il ne pouvait _même p_as regarder son mari, la honte le traversant.

« Tu te souviens pourquoi nous nous sommes demandés où la grande armée d'orques devait marcher sur la Comté ? Comment nous n'en avons trouvé que quelques-uns, bien moins que nous avions attendu ? Parce que c'est tout ce que c'était : une diversion. Nous avons quitté Erebor pour prendre les orques de vitesse vers la Comté, et ils ont envahi Erebor pendant que nous étions partis. Ils nous voulaient hors de la montagne, et ils savaient _exactement_ comment le faire. Elle voulait Erebor entière, ce qu'elle n'aurait pas obtenu si elle avait attaqué la montagne. Alors elle devait se débarrasser de nous. Et elle l'a fait. »

Il se sentait soudain comme il s'était senti dix ans plus tôt, après avoir été banni, faisant les cent pas dans la chambre à l'auberge. Il avait maudit Thorin, puis, de façon appropriée, s'était maudit lui-même._Peste de moi, peste de moi, peste de moi_. Il avait amené ça sur Erebor, sur eux tous. S'il arrivait du mal à Dernwyn ou Holdred ou la petite Hildili, à Dis ou Dori ou n'importe lequel des nains dans la montagne, ce se_rait co_mplètement et entièrement sa faute. Il enfouit ses doigts dans ses boucles.

« Et la Moria ? Osa enfin dire Bofur, quand Bilbon eut terminé.

\- Ils ne nous attendaient pas dans la Moria, dit Dwalin. C'était évident. Non, ils s'attendaient à ce qu'on mette beaucoup de temps pour atteindre la Comté, s'occuper des o_rques, puis faire le voya_ge de retour. Ils espéraient nous voir partis pendant des mois, pas des semaines. Mais Dernwyn a reçu la rançon après qu'on soit déjà parti, donc. »

C'était une maigre consolation. À ses côtés, Esmeralda ne dit pas un mot. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer à quel point elle devait se détester, quand elle n'avait rien fait de mal. C'était Bilbon qui l'avait fait, Bilbon qui avait perdu Erebor et son peuple. Il n'avait souhaité avec autant de faveur que le sol s'ouvre en deux et l'avale. Il était impossible qu'il arrive jamais à se pardonner pour ça ou même regarder son mari dans les yeux à nouveau.

Il n'avait même pas entendu le doux bruit de bottes sur le sol, tant il était perdu dans sa haine de soi. Il entendit définitivement la voix devant lui, cependant.

« Ce n'était pas ta faute, dit Thorin.

\- Ils savaient, dit misérablement Bilbon, toujours recroquevillé avec ses doigts tirant sur ses boucles. Ils savaient que je quitterais la montagne pour la Comté, pour mes cousins. Je suis la raison pour laquelle nous avons quitté Erebor. Sans moi, tu serais encore à Erebor, en train de défendre la montagne- »

Balin serait vivant, Tauriel ne serait pas au bord de la mort, Dernwyn ne serait pas un pion, et les enfants ne seraient pas en danger. Tout ça par sa faute.

Une prise ferme l'agrippa et le redressa sur son siège. Les yeux de Thorin le fusillaient d'une façon que Bilbon n'avait pas vue depuis des années.

« Et si nous n'étions pas venus avec toi ? Demanda furieusement Thorin. Alors quoi ? Esmeralda et toi et un groupe de soldats seriez retournés dans la Comté de toute façon, et tu aurais été capturé ou _tué._ Ils m'auraient ramené ton corps et je ne me serais pardonné. »

Bilbon secoua la tête mais Thorin refusa de lâcher, resserrant sa prise, son bras valide plus que suffisant pour épingler Bilbon sur place.

« Est-ce que tu me comprends ? Cria Thorin. »

Sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot, ses paroles suivantes à peine un murmure.

« Je ne me serais jamais pardonné ta mort. Pas quand j'aurais pu venir avec toi et te sauver.

\- Aucun de nous ne l'aurait fait, d_it Bofur_. »

Bilbon ne l'avait jamais vu aussi solennel. À ses côtés, Nori hocha fermement la tête, imité par Ori. Fili et Kili semblaient aussi brisés que leur oncle, refusant de détourner leurs yeux de Bilbon de peur qu'il disparaisse s'ils le faisaient. Bilbon se força à regarder Dwalin, le seul nain en-dehors de Thorin qui méritait de le détester. Son frère, perdu, à cause du peuple de Bilbon.

Mais Dwalin n'avait qu'un sourire bourru pour lui.

« Vous perdre aurait été impardonnable, dit-il. Pas une perte acceptable, mon gars. »

C'était plus que Bilbon ne pouvait supporter.

« Mais, s'étrangla-t-il. Mais Balin-

\- A vécu une longue vie, dit Dwalin. Et même s'il avait eu l'âge de Fili ou Kili, nous savions tous pourquoi nous partions. Nous serions morts pour vous sauver, vous ou votre peuple, et nous le ferions encore. »

Il avait quand même l'air peiné à la mention de son frère, cependant, et Ori lui prit discrètement la main en manifestation de soutien. Prononcer les mots était bien moins que les accepter, et le seul fait qu'il les ait dits, afin d'aider _Bilbon_, était presque plus que le hobbit ne pouvait supporter.

Des hochements de tête et des murmures d'acquiescement résonnèrent dans la pièce, et Bilbon ne pouvait pas regarder un seul d'entre eux pour une seconde de plus. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains, des larmes coulant à travers ses doigts. Thorin murmura quelque chose avant de l'attirer dans une étreinte puissante. Même avec une seule main, il arrivait encore à faire en sorte que Bilbon se sente en s_écuri_té, à le protéger. C'était plus qu'il ne méritait, mais Eru lui vienne en aide, il allait le prendre.

« La seule chose qui nous reste à décider, alors, est ce que nous ferons ensuite, dit Gandalf. »

Quand Bilbon leva les yeux, les essuyant avec le dos de sa main, le magicien regardait droit vers Thorin.

« Ce que nous pouvons faire contre ce qui est manifestement un dangereux adversaire, je l'ignore. Mais si Caila prend Erebor, j'ai peur pour les autres races et royaumes de la Terre du Milieu.

\- J'ai des hommes à Erebor, dont je sais qu'ils défendraient votre peuple comme si c'était le nôtre, dit Aragorn. Si se rendre pouvait permettre de sauver des vies, cependant, ils le feraient.

\- Donc nous avons une force à l'intérieur d'Erebor. Ça ne va pas être assez pour cette armée, cependant, à moins de pouvoir les faire sortir de la montagne. »

Ori pinça les lèvres.

« Est-ce que Bard a dit quelque chose au sujet de son peuple ?

\- Retenus dans la cité de Dale, dit Legolas. Actuellement en sécurité, pour autant qu'il sache. Après avoir été frappé, il ne se souvient pas de grand-chose. »

La pièce se fit silencieuse. Dehors, la nuit commençait de nouveau à tomber, les lampes sur les chemins brillant dans la lumière faiblissante. Bilbon pouvait vaguement entendre les murmures des elfes plus loin, laissant leur compagnie seule pour le moment. Galadriel était partie avec Haldir mais avait promis de revenir. Elle avait regardé Bilbon un long moment, regardant profondément en lui comme pour voir dans son âme, et il s'était forcé à ne pas frissonner. Jamais elle ne l'avait regardé si bizarrement, si intensément. Il avait presque eu... eh bien, _peur _d'elle. Elle ne l'avait jamais regardé qu'avec compréhension et gentillesse.

Il ne comprenait pas la différence. Ça ne venait pas des années, parce qu'il se souvenait de s'être réveillé ici en Lorien, blotti dans ses bras, ayant l'impression d'être de nouveau un enfant dans les bras de sa mère. Elle lui avait souri, assuré que tout irait bien, et éloigné ses cheveux de son visage.

Avait-elle su que c'était sa faute ? Avait-elle su qu'Erebor était tombée, et qu'il était à blâmer ? Le tenait-elle pour responsable, quand les autres ne voulaient pas ?

Il se sentit malade. Les bras de Thorin_se_ resserrèrent autour de lui, comme s'il sentait ses pensées, et il se força à se calmer.

« Qu'arrivera-t-il à Tauriel ? Demanda doucement Gimli. »

Bilbon ne l'avait jamais entendu aussi doux. Son cœur alla vers le nain qui était devenu un si bon ami pour Tauriel.

Legolas ne put croiser son regard.

« Si elle ne peut pas guérir, elle sera envoyée aux Havres Gris, et de là voguera vers les Terres Éternelles. Elle serait avec le reste de son peuple et du mien. Ce serait la seule façon de la sauver. »

Le silence retomba. Gimli avait l'air misérable mais chassa d'une épaule la main réconfortante d'Ori. Ori se mordit la lèvre, et Dwalin éloigna gentiment son mari de l'autre nain en détresse. Il était clair que Gimli n'accepterait aucun réconfort, sinon celui de savoir que Tauriel irait bien.

« Est-ce que tu iras avec elle ? »

Les paroles presque silencieuses frappèrent le reste de la compagnie. Legolas fixa son mari, les yeux écarquillés.

« Quoi ? »

Kili observa Legolas avec un regard impassible.

« Est-ce que tu iras avec elle, vers les Terres Éternelles ? Demanda-t-il à nouveau. C'est... je sais que tu le veux. »

Bilbon avait l'impression que ses yeux allaient tomber de sa tête. D'où est-ce que _ça_ venait ?

« Kili, croassa Fili. »

Il fixait son frère comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant.

« Je ne suis pas un idiot, continua Kili. »

Il y avait un petit sourire sur son visage. Il était empli d'une telle résignation qu'il faisait mal à regarder.

« ça m'a pris un moment, mais j'ai compris. Tu as seulement commencé à être distant quand j'ai failli tomber. Tu as la même peur qu'Oncle Thorin et Fee. Tu ne peux pas accepter la mortalité.

\- Tout _le_ monde dehors, dit Thorin. »

Ils commencèrent tous à se diriger vers la porte. Legolas et Kili méritaient de l'intimité, si rien de plus.

« Non, restez, dit Kili. »

Ils se figèrent tous, Bilbon venant juste de se lever du banc.

« Vous allez tous savoir de toute façon, vous pouvez aussi bien... »

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et tortilla la pointe de flèche pendant autour de son cou.

« C'est pas grave, dit Kili. »

Il semblait avoir la gorge serrée.

« Je comprends, vraiment. Je ne pourrais pas supporter de te voir mourir, non plus. Je ne t'en veux pas. »

Il souffla un rire humide.

« Tu mérites d'être heureux. Je veux que tu sois heureux. Et si traverser la mer jusqu'à ton peuple, me gardant comme un souvenir, est ce qui te rendra le plus heureux, alors... alors je te laisserai partir. Si ça te rendait heureux, je te laisserais partir. »

Fili se leva et se dirigea vers l'un des coins, et cette fois ce fut Ori qui dut empêcher Dwalin de le rejoindre. Nul doute que Fili avait de nouveau des pensées de Dernwyn qui lui trottaient dans la tête. Bilbon ne pouvait pas supporter de regarder un seul d'entre eux. Pas quand tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était le cauchemar qu'il avait fait à nouveau, le réveillant de son sommeil réparateur et l'incitant à chercher Thorin. Le désespoir dans la voix de Kili, la résignation mais la détermination à aller jusqu'au bout, cela lui faisait brûler les yeux. Comment quiconque pouvait avoir la force de laisser partir son bien-aimé, il l'ignorait. Apparemment Kili avait de plus vastes ressources de sagesse et de force qu'aucun d'entre eux.

Il y avait des jours où il se demandait comment ses neveux pouvaient être considérés comme intelligents, avec tous les cailloux dans leurs têtes. Et puis il y avait des jours où ils étaient si brillants, même quand ils lui brisaient le cœur, que Bilbon ne savait pas comment il pouvait se tenir à côté d'eux comme leur égal.

La douce voix de Legolas brisa le silence, ses paroles accablantes.

« Je l'avais envisagé. Après t'avoir cru tombé. L'idée que tu sois mort, silencieux à jamais, je ne pouvais pas... »

Il y eut une pause.

« J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour m'épargner la peine de te perdre, aussi égoïste que ça me rende. »

Bilbon se força à lever les yeux. Kili avait l'air de se préparer à recevoir un coup là où il était assis sur le banc. Personne d'autre ne bougeait, et à côté de Bilbon, Thorin était tendu comme une barre de fer.

Legolas s'avança lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit devant Kili, ne détournant jamais le regard.

« Puis j'ai failli te perdre, dans la Moria, dit-il. Et j'ai su alors que si je te perdais vraiment, je tomberais avec toi. Je ne voulais pas vivre sans toi, mais plus que ça, je ne _pourrais pas_. Si tu tombes, je tombe. »

Soigneusement il s'agenouilla devant Kili, la réalisation naissante sur le visage de Kili presque plus que Bilbon ne pouvait supporter de regarder.

« Tu es mon espoir, ma lumière. Il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pour toi afin que tu restes à mes côtés. J'ai vacillé, dans ma peur, mais plus maintenant. »

Il sourit et prit la main de Kili dans la sienne.

« Je suis là. Et je reste. Je ne te quitterai jamais, peu importe à quel point les jours pourront être sombres. »

Le sourire de Kili était aussi brillant que le soleil de midi, _et il se _jeta en avant, s'enroulant autour de son mari et s'accrochant fermement. Legolas le berça gentiment, n'infligeant pas plus de pression à sa blessure, mais s'accrocha quand même comme s'il ne devait jamais lâcher.

Bilbon ne réalisa pas qu'il pleurait jusqu'à ce que Thorin essuie des larmes sur les bords de son sourire. Quand il jeta un regard à son mari, il trouva également des larmes sur le visage de son mari, glissant dans les coins retroussés de ses lèvres. Il prit la main de Thorin dans la sienne et serra fort, se sentant plus fort et étrangement plus léger qu'avant. _Mon époux_.

Thorin déposa un bref baiser sur le sommet de sa tête. _Bien-aimé._

« Tu en as mis du temps. »

Gimli poussa un cri tandis qu'ils se retournaient tous. Pâle et tremblante, un bras enroulé autour d'elle de la même façon que celui de Thorin, se tenait Tauriel. Avant que quelqu'un ne puisse l'arrêter Gimli courut vers elle et l'enveloppa dans son étreinte à partir de la taille. Aragorn et Dwalin réussirent à l'attraper_pour l_a maintenir en équilibre, et Tauriel adressa un sourir_e chale_ureux au nain qui la serrait fort.

« Vous avez une mine atroce, lui dit Dwalin. »

Elle reporta son regard sur lui, alors même qu'Esmeralda fronçait les sourcils en direction du nain.

« Quoi, c'est vrai.

\- J'aimerais bien vous voir blessé et avoir l'air plus beau, répliqua-t-elle. »

Sa voix était faible, cependant. Encore très blessée, donc, une idée renforcée dès que Haldir apparut derrière elle, la fusillant du regard.

« Vous devriez être au lit, Tauriel. Vous n'allez pas assez bien-

\- Paix, je ne suis venue que pour quelques moments, dit-elle. »

Elle se tourna vers Legolas à nouveau.

« Tu es calmé ? Lui demanda-t-elle. Tu restes ? »

Legolas hocha la tête, l'air chagriné.

« Oui. Je suis désolé, Tauriel. Je ne peux pas t'accompagner.

\- Tu ne devrais pas. Pas quand ce sera moi qui vais t'accompagner.

\- Pas _question,_ dit fermement Haldir en même temps que Gimli. »

Tous deux échangèrent un regard pendant un instant, puis se retournèrent vers Tauriel. Tauriel se contenta de lever un sourcil dans leur direction.

« Une pièce sur Tauriel, murmura Nori derrière Bilbon. »

Thorin renifla. Bilbon ne _sav_ait pas grand-chose de l'autre elfe, puisqu'il venait de le rencontrer ici, mais aussi audacieux et talentueux qu'il semble être, Bilbon ne tiendrait pas le pari de Nori pour tout l'or du monde. Tauriel, même aussi faible qu'elle soit, n'était pas quelqu'un à contrarier.

Tauriel se tourna vers Legolas.

« Où tu vas, je vais, dit-elle fermement. Je ne suis pas encore prête à faire voile vers Aman. J'ai fait d'Arda mon foyer.

\- Tu pourrais mourir, laissa échapper Esmeralda. »

Puis elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche. Tauriel tapota le dos de Gimli, l'encourageant à s'écarter afin qu'Esmeralda puisse se tenir à côté d'elle. Derrière elle, Haldir continua de la surveiller en cas de signe de faiblesse.

Esmeralda plaça lentement une main sur le bras de Tauriel, comme craignant qu'elle ne se brise.

« Tu, tu pourrais partir, dit-elle. Tu pourrais être en sécurité. »

Il n'y eut même pas de pause avant que Tauriel ne secoue la tête.

« Je préférerais quitter ce monde sans vie, en défendant ceux que j'aime, que faire voile au loin et respirer un air que les autres ne peuvent pas. Je reste avec vous, petite sœur.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas venir avec nous, dit Thorin. Vous ne pouvez pas nous aider de cette façon, Tauriel. Je ne vous mettrai pas en danger.

\- Et _qu'est-ce_ que nous allons faire, exactement ? Demanda Nori.

\- Nous allons reprendre Erebor, dit Fili. »

Il avait l'air misérable, mais ses yeux étaient comme des flammes.

« Voilà ce que nous allons fai_re._

\- Nous n'avons pas d'armée, commença Dwalin. »

Haldir secoua la tête.

« Vous n'aviez pas d'armée avant. Maintenant si. Je mènerai les elfes de la Lorien pour vous aider. »

C'était un coup de chance inattendu. Thorin lui adressa un hochement de tête reconnaissant, et Haldir offrit un bref sourire.

« J'avais pensé vous aider davantage, il y a dix ans, dit l'elfe. Mais je suis tombé à l'Isengard à la place. Mon appel aux armes est plus qu'en retard.

\- Pas en retard, dit Aragorn. »

Il vint saisir l'épaule de l'elfe.

« Juste à temps. »

Gandalf posa son bâton et croisa les mains dans son dos, plongé dans ses pensées.

« L'armée qui approchera Erebor par le nord sera rien moins que massive. Elle rassemble manifestement des déserteurs et des soutiens depuis un certain temps. Nous ne serons pas assez nombreux pour soutenir sa puissance.

\- Et si nous libérions l'armée à Dale ? Demanda Bofur. Et si nous pouvions les atteindre ?

\- Cela les empêcherait de venir par-derrière, aussi, dit Kili. Ça nous donnerait plus de troupes et nous permettrait de marcher sur Erebor. »

Un autre jour où Bilbon n'était pas certain de mériter de se tenir aux côtés de son neveu.

« Puisse-t-il briller plus fort que nous deux, un jour, murmura-t-il. »

Thorin acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

« La Reine Morwen rassemble les Rohirrim, dit Éomund, les surprenant. Elle a parlé avec... avec Dernwyn. Avant notre départ. Elle a juré que nous aurions de l'aide en cas de problèmes. »

Bilbon était certain de n'avoir jamais été plus reconnaissant que maintenant d'avoir Morwen comme amie.

« Est-ce que cela suffirait ? Demanda Legolas à Gandalf, qui semblait toujours pensif. Est-ce que ça suffira à reprendre Erebor ?

\- En nombre, oui. Mais j'ai peur pour les captifs à l'intérieur. Ils pourraient retenir une armée entière en menaçant la vie d'un seul être dans la montagne. »

Les yeux de Bilbon se portèrent sur Fili, mais son neveu fixait le vide, ses poings serrés à ses côtés. Ça pourrait être Dernwyn, ça pourrait être Hildili ou Holdred ou Dis. Ça pourrait être un nain aléatoire dont ils ne connaissaient pas le nom, et ça n'aurait pas d'importance. Ils arrêteraient n'importe quelle attaque si ça signifiait épargner une vie.

« Donc on a besoin qu'ils sortent de la montagne, dit platement Nori. »

Gandalf semblait aussi satisfait que lui de cette notion.

« Merveilleux. Comment vide-t-on une montagne ?

\- Eh bien, un dragon a bien marché la dernière fois, dit Kili d'un ton pince-sans-rire. »

Thorin renifla et manqua complètement l'expression sur le visage de Bilbon. Bilbon leva lentement la tête, la soudaine idée de fou si étonnamment claire qu'il ne pouvait rien voir d'autre. Son esprit tournait à toute vitesse, l'idée se développant plus il y pensait.

« ça pourrait marcher cette fois, dit-il prudemment. »

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers lui. Il pouvait presque sentir Thorin le fixer comme s'il avait perdu la tête.

Kili le fixa.

« Un dragon, dit-il. Mon Oncle, je sais que tu dis que _nous_ avons des cailloux à la place du cerveau, mais... »

A chaque moment qui passait Bilbon était plus sûr de lui. Lentement il se mit debout et marcha vers le milieu de la pièce, croisant le regard de Gandalf. Gandalf haussa un sourcil dans sa direction.

« Vous pourriez le faire, dit Bilbon. Si quelqu'un peut le faire, c'est vous.

\- Même si j'appréc_ie_ la foi que le jeune Kili et vous semblez avoir en moi, au sujet des sauvetages de dernière minute, je ne suis toujours pas certain de comment je peux aider en-dehors de fournir ma propre force et mon pouvoir, dit Gandalf. Je ne peux pas invoquer un dragon. Mon pouvoir n'est pas si grand. »

C'était une idée si glorieuse que Bilbon pensa qu'il allait exploser.

« Je ne cherche pas un grand pouvoir ou une grande magie, dit-il simplement. Je cherche des feux d'artifice. »

Lentement, Gandalf commença à sourire. Autour de la pièce, tout le monde sembla se tenir plus droit, comme si l'espoir avait été inséré jusque dans leur être comme des barres de fer le long de leur dos.

« Eh bien ? Demanda Bilbon. »

Gandalf saisit son bâton là où il l'avait posé et se pencha en avant pour croiser directement le regard de Bilbon.

« Cela, mon cher Bilbon, dit-il, peut très _certainement_ s'arranger. »

Et Bilbon sourit.

**(-)**

**Voilà ! Vous êtes ras****surées pour les elfes ? J'avais juste mis ce message la dernière fois pour vous embêter, parce que je l'avais dit à Noooo Aime mais que vou**_**s pouvez **_**pas voir les c****ommentaires, et que j'aime vous faire peur.**

**Si c'est pas une idée de génie que Bilbon vient d'avoir, je ne sais pas ce que c'est !**

**Pour la fic Hobbit/Jurassic, voici le lien : archiveofourown works / 4030144**

**Sans les espaces bien sûr !**


	24. Les élans de la rébellion

**Justelaura : Je sais pas si les personnages ont un contrat à signer mais ça m'étonnerait qu'à moitié, franchement ! Perso c'est surtout le prochain Point Culture que j'attends, mais le dernier NMT est génial.**

**Franchement je reste convaincue que c'était le pire que Dekir puisse faire, de lui rendre sa tresse coupée ça rendait impossible d'oublier une seconde qu'elle avait été tranchée... Torture psychologique, tout ça !**

**Fili et Kili ne sont pas malades, ils sont juste sous le choc parce qu'Erebor a été prise ! Et comme tu dis Dernwyn est en danger... Nan je crois pas que je voudrais savoir ce genre de choses dans la vraie vie ! Après c'est un coup à ne penser qu'à ça...**

**Hihi je ne sais pas si c'est le principe de la saga, mais c'est vrai que les personnages vont rarement bien ! Cela dit ils ont toujours des happy end, tu peux pas le nier !**

**Ouais ils jouent aux statues... ça me fait penser à quand j'étais gamine, à l'école primaire les instits qui nous faisaient jouer au 'roi du silence' pour qu'on se taise ! Hihi**

**Thorin n'a pas une tête plus menaçante que d'habitude, c'est juste Bilbon qui culpabilise, comme d'habitude ! Tu n'as pas trop vu Merlin (ne serait-ce que parce que c'est impossible), tu as mis le doigt sur la réponse !**

**Aaaaaah, je vois qu'il y a encore quelqu'un qui se souvient que j'ai promis un intérêt romantique pour Tauriel ! Tu as une bonne mémoire dis donc !**

**Bilbon n'est pas stupéfait parce que Dwalin dit un truc intelligent, mais parce qu'il n'avait pas pensé à ça, voyons. Non Caila ne veut pas leur faire fouiller le royaume, elle veut juste des mineurs (et autres) gratuits... Et oui, elle est encore plus intelligente qu'on ne croyait !**

**Non, ce n'est pas de la faute de Bilbon, mais il est très doué pour se sentir coupable de tout et n'importe quoi ! Bien sûr que ça ne pouvait pas se dérouler autrement... Et non, il ne t'écoute pas quand tu parles – mais moi cette question m'a fait rire.**

**Je ne sais pas si Thorin est plus persuasif que toi, mais il a l'avantage d'être plus fort, il peut le forcer à écouter ! Et ce serait pas de trop parce que Bilbon est très têtu...**

**Si tu fais des figurines à l'effigie de Dwalin, j'en veux bien une pour moi ! Elle viendra décorer le bureau et elle surveillera les soldats que je peins xD**

**Quand tu as marqué 'point de stratégie' j'ai eu envie de crier 'POINT STRAT !'... Je regarde trop Aventures je crois :p J'avais même l'image des rouages derrière les mots...**

**Techniquement Tauriel aurait **_**pu**_** trouver quelqu'un dans les Havres Gris, avec tous les elfes qui y sont partis... Mais tes protestations m'ont bien fait rire ! J'ai aussi adoré le 'oh mon dieu Legolas fait quelque chose d'intelligent' comme si c'était un truc exceptionnel... XD (alors mon correcteur souligne quand je tape xD, mais pas XD. Va comprendre)**

**Oui les couples adorables sont **_**enfin**_** tous réconciliés ! Comme tu dis, il en a fallu du temps ! Moi aussi j'avais un sourire un peu niais sur le visage, je t'avoue...**

**Ils s'échappent tous de l'infirmerie dans cette compagnie... Ils font de très mauvais patients, j'aimerais pas être leur docteur ou leur infirmière ! C'est marrant moi le 'tu es calmé' ça m'a fait penser à un enfant qui fait une colère...**

**Bilbon n'a pas besoin d'une claque mais d'une thérapie... On se cotise pour lui offrir ça ? Je vois que ça pour régler son complexe d'infériorité... Je proteste Bilbon est un hobbit. Il n'a pas de cailloux à la place du cerveau mais des glands :p**

**Je sais que je suis une sadique, ça fait plusieurs chapitres que je vous le dis ! Mais ça m'a tellement fait rigoler de vous faire peur avec ça...**

**Carrymaxwell : Haha bah le feu d'artifice... Basiquement, tu vois celui du premier film ? Avec Merry et Pippin qui font des conneries ? Bah ce sera pareil^^**

**Noooo Aime : Je rejoins justelaura, quelle idée de se brûler avec un truc aussi délicieux ! Faut porter des gants quand tu manipules des trucs aussi chauds ! Je dis ça mais des fois je me brûle en faisant tomber du thé...**

**Ah mais tu as vu que les trois premiers épisodes de Arrow ? Mais alors tu dois même pas connaître Felicity !**** Je confirme il faut absolument que tu la regardes cet été... Et Flash aussi tant qu'à faire !**

**Vu que tu lis de plus en plus facilement en anglais, je te conseille d'aller lire Under New Management sur AO3... Elle est très bien écrite mais je te préviens les thèmes sont durs... Enfin tu verras dans les tags...**

**Les Détraqueurs en anglais c'est Dementor, hein, pas Demetor ! C'est pas encore ça l'anglais on dirait ! :p Tu sais très bien qui va finir avec Gimli... ****Ça**** se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure... **

**A mon tour de demander : C'est qui Sheldon ? Le seul sourire forcé perturbant que je connaisse c'est celui de Sherlock, quand il montre toutes ses dents (genre saison 3 avec l'ex de Mary) !**

**L'épingle à cheveux c'est celle que lui a offert Théodwyn, il me semble ! Après sa demande en mariage juste avant de partir !**

**Voui je suis très sadique avec toi, j'aime bien te faire peur comme ça dans les commentaires ! En plus ça marche tu réagis exactement comme je veux !**

**J'avoue réduire son peuple en esclavage ça correspond pas exactement au profil de la souveraine idéale ! Et je doute que la montagne tienne dans un sac mais tu peux toujours essayer... Je te regarde...**

**Elle a parlé des anneaux pour les lancer sur la mauvaise piste, bien sûr... Et je maintiens que si la Garde a besoin qu'on lui donne des ordres pour défendre le royaume, il faut la changer...**

**J'ai trop lu de fics... Quand tu me parles d'hybride je pense à ces fics où tu as un personnage humain avec des caractéristiques animales... Genre catlock...**

**Effectivement si Caila gagne les elfes vont finir éliminés de la Terre du Milieu je pense ! Massacrés, sauf ceux qui seront assez rapides pour partir aux Havres Gris...**

**Tu as une de ces obsessions pour Dril, je sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait mais tu veux absolument qu'il soit là ! Lol**

**Et oui on s'en rend pas compte, mais Kili est très intuitif quand il veut, surtout en ce qui concerne son Legolas ! Il a très bien compris le problème de son mari... Effectivement toute la scène était adorable !**

**Mais non, tu veux pas me tuer, tu m'adores. Je sais que tu le sais, au fond de toi. Cherche bien dans ta conscience...**

**Un œuf sous la main ? Tu crois vraiment qu'on l'aurait laissé le garder, s'il avait ça dans ses affaires ? J'ai des doutes moi... Et oui, un feu d'artifice de dragon comme dans le premier film, c'est la solution de génie de Bilbon !**

**Dame Marianne : D'un autre côté vu l'état de Kili et de Tauriel, je pense que c'est tout comme s'ils étaient au bloc... J'ai adoré ton idée du sport national pour le fait de culpabiliser, c'est vrai que dans leur famille ils sont forts pour ça !**

**Arya Cahill : Tout ça en cinq jours ? Tu es rapide dis donc... J'ai pas fait le compte mais il doit y avoir dans les 300 mille mots, à ce stade ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour les longues reviews, j'ai deux spécialistes dans les revieweuses !**

**Pour Bilbon, je dirais qu'il va au-delà de l'humilité, il manque d'estime de soi ce petit gars ! C'est pas sain à ce niveau-là ! Je suis d'accord avec toi, il a eu une réaction logique en suivant Hildili par contre le fait de dénouer la corde, c'était irréfléchi : il suffisait de nouer une autre corde au bout de la première. Mais effectivement il ne pouvait pas attendre qu'on trouve un accès pour rejoindre Hildili, elle n'aurait peut-être pas survécu si longtemps.**

**Oui, au début de la saga on déteste Thorin mais on change vite d'avis ! C'est difficile de le détester quand on le voit se torturer et poursuivre désespérément Bilbon ! Mais c'est vrai que des fois il nous exaspère avec son côté surprotecteur...**

**Gandalf c'est sa marque de fabrique d'arriver au dernier moment... Je crois que la Moria hantera tous les fans jusqu'à la fin ! Tu n'es pas seule !**

**C'est marrant, Fili et Dernwyn c'était le couple qui m'emballait le plus la première fois que j'ai lu cette saga ! Je les trouvais tellement mignons à faire croire qu'ils se détestaient !**

**Moi aussi je trouve que la Tauriel de cette saga est mieux que celle de Peter Jackson, et pareil pour Legolas ! Je ne peux rien confirmer pour Gimli et Tauriel, il faudra voir ça dans le Futur Modifié partie 2 !**

**Dwalin et Ori sont pourtant un couple très répandu dans les fanfictions en anglais... Je ne veux pas dire de bêtises mais il me semble que c'est le deuxième ou troisième après Bilbon et Thorin. Et en effet ils sont très complémentaires.**

**Et oui, Balin est mort... En même temps il fallait s'y attendre, avec leur passage dans la Moria et le MCD annoncé... Mais oui on parle plus de lui depuis sa mort.**

**Bofur et Esmeralda, c'est le couple que personne n'attendait, mais qui maintenant paraît une évidence ! Dekir et Rutar auraient mérité de souffrir beaucoup plus, nous sommes d'accord, mais consolons-nous en pensant qu'au moins ils ne feront plus de mal à personne !**

**Bilbon a toujours sa broche, il la porte sous sa veste quand ils sont à Erebor mais je ne crois pas qu'il l'ait emmenée avec lui, de peur de la perdre ! Et ne t'inquiète pas pour la coupure, je pense qu'il y en aurait eu une de toute façon !**

**Julindy : Je crois que ça n'avait manqué à personne, Bilbon qui culpabilise. Effectivement Kili remporte la palme pour la plus belle déclaration du chapitre ! J'en avais aussi les larmes aux yeux en traduisant...**

**Je crois que tu es la seule à être soulagée que Valinor ne soit qu'une fausse alerte, au lieu d'avoir envie de me tuer comme les autres !**

**(-)**

**Chapitre 24 : Les élans**** de la rébellion**

**Résumé : La défaite n'a jamais ****été acceptée facilement par la lignée de Durin.**

**Et la main du destin dans leur futur, et leur passé, est enfin révélée.**

**(-)**

La lumière du soleil passant par les fenêtres de leurs chambres distantes semblait inconvenante. Il ne méritait pas de briller de cette façon.

Il avait brillé comme ça le jour où le dragon était venu, aussi. Il avait brillé le jour où Thorin était revenu de la Moria avec la nouvelle de la mort de Frerin.

Dis adressa à la porte un regard noir aussi subtilement que possible. Elle était ouverte, et ce, depuis qu'ils avaient été faits prisonniers dans leur salle principale. Il ne servait à rien de la fermer : il n'y avait pas de verrou dessus. Il y avait un homme qui montait la garde de l'autre côté de la porte, l'air aussi détaché que possible. Elle savait, cependant, que ses oreilles étaient tendues pour saisir tout ce qui serait dit dans la pièce et le rapporter aux autres. Jusqu'ici, Dis ne lui en avait pas donné la satisfaction, à part des chansons qu'elle chantait aux enfants.

Dernwyn ne disait rien non plus. Prudence était mère de sûreté.

Elle avait raconté ce qui s'était passé, cependant, en phrases hachées. Que la Comté avait été sauvée, et le peuple de Bilbon aussi, mais qu'ils s'étaient aventurés dans la Moria et avaient perdu Balin. Ça avait fait _mal,_ plus que Dis n'avait voulu l'admettre, et elle s'était forcée à écarter son chagrin. Elle avait refusé de le montrer en face des voleurs.

Puis Dernwyn lui avait parlé de l'armée venant à Erebor, des troupes hétéroclites que cette femme, _Caila_ comme avait ajouté le voleur, avait rassemblées. Des hommes et des orques, surtout, mais un nombre de nains qui avaient été ravis de se dresser contre Erebor. Ils avaient souri avec mépris à Dernwyn, mais ne s'étaient pas approchés d_es e_nfants, Mahal soit loué. L'un des hommes avait fait mine de pousser Holdred pour l'écarter, mais un nain l'avait arrêté avec des paroles brusques. Aussi vils que soient manifestement les enfants aux yeux des nains, ils étaient quand même des enfants, et c'était quand même respecté. Cela avait laissé Dis un peu réconfortée, mais pas de beaucoup. Surtout pas depuis qu'un humain avait été chargé de les surveiller.

Non qu'un nain traître aurait été mieux.

Car quelqu'un les avait menés à l'intérieur d'Erebor. _Quelqu_'un avait ouvert les portes pour eux, et alors que la Garde s'était ralliée à la porte de devant pour aider Dale, ils s'étaient glissés par-derrière et avaient pris Dis en otage. Même les hommes du Roi Aragorn avaient reculé et permis qu'on les pousse dans les mines avec les autres nains. Les femmes et les enfants avaient été mis dans les cuisines et les diverses salles. Après cela, il avait simplement suffi de verrouiller les portes et de les surveiller.

Elle aurait voulu savoir ce qu'il était arrivé à Dril, à Dori, à Bombur et Bifur. Mais ils n'avaient reçu aucune nouvelle de leur état. Et franchement, Dis était soudain très fatiguée de ne pas savoir. Par la barbe de Mahal, elle n'était pas une petite chose tremblante, elle était Dis, Princesse d'Erebor, et elle _aurait_ des réponses.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse seulement se lever en direction de la porte, Dernwyn et les enfants la fixant immédiatement, le voleur fut rejoint par un nain.

« Relève, dit le nain. »

L'homme hocha la tête et descendit le couloir. Le nain reprit sa position, mais il y avait quelque chose de familier chez lui que Dis n'arrivait pas à identifier. Son visage ne lui était pas familier, mais sa voix et la façon dont il se tenait lui rappelaient quelqu'un.

Elle carra les épaules et se dirigea vers la porte avant que Dernwyn ne puisse lever une main pour l'_arrêt_er.

« Je souhaite faire une requête, dit Dis. »

Le nain lui lança un regard en coin mais ne dit rien. Pinçant les lèvres, Dis continua :

« Il y a des gens dans ces murs, de bons amis dont je voudrais des nouvelles. Dori le Maître de Guilde, pour commencer, et Bombur, Maître Chef. Dril, commandant en second du Capitaine de la Garde, et Bifur, en charge de l'Armurerie. Où sont-ils ? »

Le nain ne la regarda pas et Dis se força à rester calme.

« Qu'en est-il de ceux qui étaient au Conseil quand vous avez envahi Erebor ? Nadr, ou son fils Valdr ? Où ont-ils été placés ? »

Une fois de plus, elle ne reçut aucune réponse, le nain étira simplement sa nuque. La fureur commença à courir dans ses veines, et elle se rappela le nombre de fois où elle avait dit à son frère que la colère n'était _pas_ une solution diplomatique. Maintenant, cela dit, elle commençait à penser qu'il avait eu la bonne idée. Les nouvelles de Dernwyn sur son frère et comment Thorin avait été blessé, sur comment Bilbon avait fait face au _Fléau de Durin_ et miraculeusement survécu pour en parler, sur la blessure de Tauriel, sur son _plus jeune fils_ aux portes de la mort...

C'était plus qu'elle ne pouvait supporter.

« Même si vous ne pouvez supporter ma vue, ou pensez que la lignée de Durin est composée de traîtres pour une raison ou une autre, _donnez-mo__i c__ela_, dit-elle d'une voix basse et pleine de colère vertueuse. Nous sommes des parents plus proches, vous et moi, que vous et le reste de ces _voleurs._ Je ne demande que des nou_velles des m_iens, qu'ils soient liés par le sang ou par l'honneur. »

Nul doute_ qu'il f_aisait partie des nains qui croyaient, comme Dekir et Rutar, à la sainteté de la lignée. Et Dis n'avait jamais été plus heureuse que quand Dernwyn lui avait _annoncé leur_ trépas. Elle réprima vicieusement le frisson de victoire à ce souvenir.

Le nain ne dit rien pendant un long moment_, et Di_s refusa de bouger de la porte. Finalement il lui jeta un regard en coin et dit discrètement :

« Nous partageons un parent, oui. Et un bon parent, en plus. Mon cousin parle de vous avec affection. »

Dis cligna des yeux. De sa manche il tira un parchemin plié.

« Cela ne veut pas dire que je vais vous honorer également, dit-il. »

Mais sa voix était gentille et ses yeux étaient chaleureux, un contraste total avec ses paroles. Il le lui tendit, et elle le prit rapidement. Un bref regard à l'intérieur montra des mots écrits qui semblaient très familiers. Presque comme...

Elle leva brusquement la tête pour croiser son regard.

« Je voudrais savoir votre nom, si vous devez être notre garde, dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle maintint calme. S'il devait y avoir besoin d'aide. »

Il lui adressa un rapide hochement de tête.

« Hril, fils d'Idril, à votre service. _Votre majesté_. »

C'était un terme d'honneur donné avec le plus grand respect, qu'elle n'avait reçu d'aucun des voleurs jusqu'à présent. Maintenant qu'elle connaissait le lien, elle pouvait le voir dans sa grande silhouette, ses épaules larges, sa barbe fournie. Cependa_nt, elle dut_ demander :

« Votre cousin va-t-il bien ?

\- Oui, dit Hril. »

Il désigna rapidement la lettre d'un signe de tête, puis se détourna d'elle et ne dit rien de plus. Mais elle avait découvert plus qu'elle n'avait attendu ici, à Erebor, quand tout le reste s'était retourné contre elle et ceux qu'elle aimait.

Elle retourna vers la cheminée, Dernwyn à ses côtés. Soigneusement Dis déplia le parchemin et commença à lire silencieusement.

_Ma dame,_

_Nous avons vu les nains de nos villes aller à la Moria sous l'appel de Caila. Quand nous avons entendu dire qu'elle rassemblait des forces pour décimer la lignée de Durin, nous nous sommes rapidement rassemblés sous elle,_ _non pour la rejoindre, mais pour être là pour vou__s. Il y en a ici, parmi ses rangs, qui sont loyaux au Roi Thorin, son mari, le Grand Bilbon Sacquet, et à vous, notre Princesse. Nous sommes là pour veiller à votre sécurité et celle de vos héritiers._

_Mon cousin Dril avait raison : vous êtes aussi forte que vous êtes gentille__. Nous servons, et avec honneur._

_Attendez notre signal._

_Hril_

_Lentement Dis leva les yeux de la page. Hril se tenait là, aussi silencieux et imposant qu'avant, comme s'il était un ennemi. Mais la vérité sur ces pages était indéniable._

_Dernwyn tremblait pratiquement d'anxiété._

_« Nous devons faire nos propres plans, dit-elle. »_

_Elle ne craignait plus que leur garde entende. Pas maintenant qu'elles savaient que Hril était de leur côté.__ Dis hocha brièvement la tête._

« Et pour les enfants. »

Car elle protégerait ses petits-enfants par-dessus tout. Si elle ne survivait pas à la bataille qu'elle savait maintenant venir, elle assurerait au moins le futur d'Erebor et de ceux qu'elle aimait.

« Vous savez, ma mère m'a offert une cape, et les enfants pourraient avoir froid plus tard, dit Dernwyn. »

Ses yeux étaient de nouveau pleins de feu. Ils étaient devenus sombres et éteints après que les voleurs aient pris son épée, mais ils brûlaient maintenant, et Dis était heureuse de voir ça.

Dis eut un grand sourire, et regarda la cape qui pendait actuellement près de la cheminée. Elle était assez large pour l'enrouler autour de Holdred et Hildili à la fois, et le mithril à l'intérieur les protégerait.

« Votre mère était une femme sage, dit-elle. »

Dernwyn roula des yeux.

« Es-ce que nous avons froid maintenant ? Demanda Holdred. »

Il haussa un sourcil de telle façon que ses propres fils manquèrent douloureusement à Dis. Depuis la porte, Hril renifla.

Dernwyn sourit encore plus largement.

« Pas encore, dit-elle. Bientôt, cependant.

\- Nous serons prêts, promit Holdred. »

Il enroula son bras autour de Hildili, et Lili semblait prête à partir elle-même en guerre, son dragon en peluche serré fort dans sa main comme une massue. Ses braves et magnifiques petits-enfants.

L'espoir fleurit dans sa poitrine, et ajoutée à la colère de leur captivité, c'était suffisant pour la rendre dangereuse. Elle avait hâte de pouvoir déverser ça sur les voleurs. Avec un peu de chance Caila serait la première qu'elle pourrait briser. À ce stade, tout lui semblait une arme valable. Ils pensaient avoir pris ses haches et son épée. Elle était une Durin, et elle se battrait avec les chaises et les bancs autour d'elle, si c'était tout ce qui lui restait. Ils regretteraient le jour où ils étaient entrés dans Erebor.

« Nous serons tous prêts, dit-elle. »

Puis elle incita Dernwyn et les enfants à retourner dans le coin où ils avaient tranquillement dessiné sur le bout de parchemin qu'Ori leur avait donné quelque temps plus tôt. Cela lui donnerait du temps pour réfléchir et prévoir.

Caila n'allait pas savoir ce qui lui tombait dessus, mais Dis allait s'assurer que ce serait son visage que la femme verrait pour la dernière fois avant de rejoindre les salles auxquelles elle était destinée, quelles qu'elles soient.

(-)

« Elle ira bien. »

Fili leva les yeux, la première fois qu'il levait la tête depuis des heures. Cela lui donna le tournis. Éomund était toujours là, cependant, et ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger d'attendre que Fili récupère, une attention que Fili apprécia. Cependant, les paroles du jeune homme n'étaient pas exactement les bienvenues pour le moment.

« Vous ne savez pas ça, dit Fili.

\- Je la connais, contra Éomund. Et vous aussi. Et vous savez que Dernwyn est plus qu'obstinée. Il est absolument impossible qu'elle ne soit pas en bonne santé et en train de causer un scandale. S'ils ont pris Erebor, je peux vous assurer qu'elle et votre mère auront probablement repris le royaume d'ici notre arrivée. »

C'était un prix de consolation sous forme de mots, mais à ce stade, Fili était prêt _à l_e prendre. Kili se reposait avec Legolas, ses deux oncles étaient en train de guérir, et Tauriel avait enfin été convaincue de rester un moment. C'était _Gimli_ qui avait été le plus dur à convaincre de _partir,_ car il avait été déterminé à rester avec elle. Fili n'était toujours pas sûr que le nain viendrait avec eux.

Et rien de tout ça n'avait à voir avec sa mère, sa Dernwyn, ses _enfants_ entre les mains de ces voleurs. C'était plus que Fili ne pouvait en supporter, et s'il ne voulait pas enfouir son visage dans ses mains et sangloter, i_l vou_lait enfoncer ses mains dans le visage de quel_qu'un d_'autre.

Éomund s'assit lentement à côté de lui au sol.

« Vous lui faites confiance avec votre vie, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il doucement. »

Lentement Fili hocha la tête.

« _Alors fa_ites-lui confiance avec la sienne et celles des petits. Elle ne trouverait personne de plus important qu'eux et votre mère. Ils seront en sécurité. Vous devez y croire, ne serait-ce que pour vous concentrer. Vous ne pouvez pas l'aider de cette façon.

\- C'est l'un de mes pires cauchemars, dit Fili, les mots tombant presque de ses lèvres. Elle disparue et je me retrouve avec rien. Je ne peux pas élever mes enfants tout seul, même si je les _ai_ toujours. »

Et l'idée de Hildili et Holdred disparus pour toujours fut suffisante pour le faire manquer d'air.

Une main forte le saisit dans le dos et l'aida à respirer. Inspirer, expirer. Inspirer, expirer. Éomund avait raison : il ne pouvait pas aider Dernwyn de cette façon. Il était en tr_ain _de s'effondrer, les images de ce qui pourrait être étouffant sa chance de faire quelque chose _maintenant_. Il pouvait pratiquement voir la tête de Dernwyn si elle le trouvait comme ça. Douce, gentille, mais avec un pli d'agacement sur le front. _Pourquoi tu es assis, je me le demande. Lève tes fesses, et viens m'aider._

Lentement sa respiration se calma.

« ça va mieux ? Demanda Éomund. »

Fili acquiesça. Pas génial, mais mieux.

Le jeune homme se leva et tendit la main.

« Bien. Je détesterais perdre un frère alors que je viens de le rencontrer. »

Il_ lu_i sourit rapidement.

« Vous avez épousé ma sœur, vous savez.

\- En effet, dit Fili, et sa respiration suivante fut plus calme. Quand partons-_nous ?_

_\- Demain, d'après ce que j'ai compris. Aragorn et Thorin veulent _donner à Kili plus de temps pour se reposer. Il a l'air de bien guérir, cela dit, encore mieux maintenant que Legolas et lui ne sont plus brisés. »

_Ça__,_ ça avait été dur à supporter. Fili avait réussi à trouver un petit moment de paix dans son cœur quand Legolas s'était de nouveau offert à Kili. C'était comme _ça_ qu'ils étaient censés être. C'était bon de les voir arrangés.

« Je crois que les elfes ont composé un repas pour nous. »

Et alors même que Fili levait les yeux, Aragorn arriva. Il regarda d'abord Éomund, puis Fili, et resta là à les examiner si longtemps que Fili faillit gigoter sous l'inspection, comme un enfant. Puis Aragorn sourit et continua :

« Nous ne serons pas nombreux, _mais_ j'ai l'espoir que Gimli mange assez pour ceux qui prendront un repas dans leurs propres quartiers.

\- De l'espoir ? Demanda Fili. Mahal, vous n'obtiendrez même pas une bouchée si vous espérez ça. »

Aragorn sourit et tendit la main vers l'entrée. Éomund passa le premier, Fili à sa suite. Il se força à prendre une autre respiration, puis deux.

Il n'allait pas s'asseoir et la pleurer quand elle n'était pas encore partie. Et elle ne _pouvait pas_ être partie. Il l'aurait senti dans son âme, il le savait. Non, Dernwyn était encore vivante. Et il allait la retrouver.

Rien ne pourrait venir en aide à l'être qui se tiendrait entre lui et elle. Il quitterait la terre si vite qu'il ne se souviendrait même pas de sa rage.

(-)

Dans le crépuscule de la nuit, quand tous les autres dormaient, Bilbon se surprit à fixer le plafond. À ses côtés, Thorin dormait, attentif à son _bras__. D'_autres chambres à proximité logeaient le reste de leur compagnie, tous étant partis se coucher depuis longtemps. Mais le sommeil continuait de le fuir.

Il ne l'avait pas exactement 'fui', plutôt donné des cauchemars et seulement des cauchemars. De Thorin et leurs neveux tombant dans l'ombre d'Erebor, de la main de Bilbon sur la lame dans le ventre de son mari. D'enterrer Thorin, Fili, et Kili sous la montagne dans des tombes de pierre. Après ça, il serait content de ne plus jamais dormir.

Il s'assit enfin et sortit soigneusement du lit. Il ne pouvait plus rester assis là, il devait faire les cent pas, il devait marcher, il devait faire _quelque chose_. Quelque chose qui ne lui ferait pas penser à ce dont il avait rêvé. Les rideaux ondulèrent dans la brise légère, et Bilbon les écarta pour sentir l'air lui-même. Ici dans l'une des chambres au sol, le rideau était leur seul mur pour les séparer du reste de la Lorien, les arbres derrière eux formant l'arrière de la pièce. Les lumières scintillantes permettaient encore d'y voir, et Bilbon s'autorisa à regarder vers les bois et à simplement respirer.

Dans le lointain, la vue soudaine de Galadriel lui fit marquer une pause. Elle lui adressa un regard indéchiffrable, puis commença à descendr_e le chem_in où elle se trouvait. Dans la tête de Bilbon, sa voix résonna.

_Venez avec moi, Bilbon. Car j'ai des choses à vous montrer._

Il se sentit bouger, comme dans un rêve, lentement et avec la lueur des lumières floutant tout sauf le chemin sous ses pieds. Chaque pas semblait léger et presque comme s'il tombait, et que le suivant ne faisait que le redresser. Pourtant il voyait qu'il était toujours sur le sol, la suivant dans le silence de la nuit.

Il n'entendit jamais ses autres paroles, dirigées vers celui dont les yeux bleus le regardaient partir. _Son cœur est lourd. Vous le savez. Je souhaite lui offrir des répon__ses qui pourraient mettre un terme aux hésitations d__e son cœur. Reposez-vous, Thorin. Car je monterai la garde et vous le rendrai en toute sécurité._

Il ne vit jamais les yeux de son mari se fermer lentement. Quand il regarda en arrière, Thorin était juste là où il l'avait laissé, endormi dans le lit, les rideaux s'agitant dans la brise.

Ils descendirent des marches et longèrent des racines épaisses, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin elle commence à descendre un escalier_ circulaire vers une petite clairière, enveloppée et cachée dans de larges arbres. Entre les arbres, parmi l'herbe et la mousse, se dressait une petite colonne avec un large b_ol. Posée sur la colonne se trouvait une cruche. Galadriel se tint là, l'attendant, et ses yeux restèrent fixés sur lui.

Lentement Bilbon descendit et se retrouva bientôt debout devant elle. Elle ne fut pas silencieuse longtemps.

« Je vous ai parlé, il y a dix ans, de vous montrer mon miroir, mais vous connaissiez déjà alors les dangers de ce que vous possédiez, et de ce vers quoi vous marchiez. »

Elle prit la cruche dans sa main, soigneusement, ses deux mains soutenant son poids.

« Je voudrais que vous regardiez dans le miroir maintenant, car je crois que vous en avez besoin.

\- Que vais-je voir ? Demanda-t-il avec hésitation. »

Elle le fixait encore avec ce même regard, le regard qu'il ne comprenait pas. Comme s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Enfin, il avait perdu Erebor et peut-être les enfants, Dis, Dernwyn...

Elle secoua la tête, ses cheveux tombant autour d'elle.

« Ne mettez pas à vos pieds le blâme des problèmes d'Erebor, dit-elle. Il n'y a pas sa place. Je cherche à vous aider, Bilbon Sacquet. Vous êtes un ami, et vous méritez la vérité. »

Elle commença à verser de l'eau dans le bol, et elle sembla briller comme les cristaux que minait Erebor.

« Le miroir peut vous montrer ce qui s'est passé, ce qui est ici et maintenant, et ce qui pourrait encore venir. Rien n'est gravé dans la pierre. Mais le destin peut toujours changer d'avis. »

Puis elle ne dit rien d'autre et mit la cruche de côté. Bilbon avança à petits pas vers la colonne et découvrit qu'il pouvait poser ses pieds presque solidement au sol et quand même regarder dans l'eau. Elle était calme et immobile, son propre reflet le regardant et révélant son visage pour la première fois depuis des semaines. L'égratignure sur sa joue venant de la lame de Dekir était là, vilaine:mais en train de guérir. Ses cheveux semblaient un peu plus courts, grâce à la chaleur du Balrog. Divers autres bleus et égratignures étaient là, mais en-dehors de ça, il avait l'air d'un hobbit en bonne santé. À part pour les cernes sous ses yeux parce qu'il ne pouvait pas dormir.

Puis son propre visage disparut, et à sa place apparut un autre. Il cligna des yeux.

« Mère ? Murmura-t-il. »

Belladone lui sourit, et il l'observa se retourner et commencer à jouer avec une version bien plus jeune de lui-même. Puis elle disparut, et il n'y eut que lui, un peu plus grand, assis seul à Cul-de-Sac. Même après toutes ces années, Bilbon se souvenait de la douleur de la perte, les années silencieuses seul dans la maison. Il souhaita presque pouvoir parler à cette version jeune, lui dire que les choses allaient s'arranger – et s'aggraver – à tour de rôle. Qu'il porterait le pire fardeau de la terre, mais rencontrerait le seul qui appellerait son cœur.

Après ça, ce fut une effervescence de mouvement, dans le miroir. Les nains arrivèrent, le voyage vers Erebor défilant en brefs aperçus de quelques secondes. Les donjons, Esgaroth, l'Arkenstone et la fièvre de l'or. Bilbon quittant la montagne. Ça, il le connaissait. Ce n'était pas moins douloureux à regard, mais dix ans à se tenir aux côtés de son époux apaisèrent rapidement la vieille douleur et la remirent à sa place : dans ses souvenirs.

Puis les choses devinrent... bizarres.

Un moment, il était debout en train de parler à Bard, demandant à récupérer l'Arkenstone, puis le suivant, il était dans une sorte de bataille aux côtés de l'homme, courant au milieu des orques et des gobelins. Bilbon fixa la scène, sans comprendre. Ce n'était pas arrivé.

L'image se modifia de nouveau. Il parcourait le Plateau, seul et perdu avant que le Rohirrim ne le trouve. Elle retourna à cette bataille inconnue où les Aigles planaient haut dans les airs, éliminant des orques. Dans le lointain, se trouvait Erebor, puis il y eut Thranduil, combattant aux côtés de Legolas.

Le Rohan, Edoras. Erebor, des hommes, elfes, et nains morts partout. Lui fuyant les orques près de la Montagne Blanche, puis retour à lui courant parmi les restes de la bataille et découvrant Thorin, tombé. Thorin faisant ses excuses au Gondor, lui donnant sa broche bien-aimée. Thorin murmurant des excuses tandis qu'ils transportaient son corps brisé. Thorin et Bilbon, se tenant les mains dans la Comté.

Thorin prenant la main de Bilbon avant de pousser son dernier souffle.

« Non, murmura Bilbon, inconscient qu'il secouait rapidement la tête. Non, c'est mon cauchemar, c'est... _non..._ »

Ils étaient à Erebor, mais l'image ne cessait de changer, comme un horrible cauchemar déformé. Ils riaient de Kili et Fili tandis que Dernwyn les grondait, puis l'image changea de nouveau, et ce fut Bilbon debout parmi la compagnie, observant la lignée de Durin être conduite à son dernier repos sous la montagne. Cela changea à une vitesse étourdissante vers Bilbon dans leurs appartement, souriant, regardant Thorin parcourir divers documents pour le_ C_onseil, puis cela passa à Bilbon assis à Cul-de-sac près du foyer, son visage neutre, la maison vide.

C'était faux. C'était... c'était _faux._ Ce n'était pas son futur, ça ne _pouvait pas_ l'être. Thorin, Fili, et Kili n'étaient pas morts, cette bataille n'avait jamais eu lieu, il n'y avait jamais eu d'Aigles, et c'était impossible parce que Thranduil n'était plus _là-_

Un feu s'éleva soudain, prenant la montagne, puis il ne put que fixer avec impuissance un _Spectre de l'Anneau_ charger dans la Comté, prenant des vies où il le pouvait. Il secoua la tête et observa Thorin dormir dans le lit ici dans la Lorien, comme il l'avait laissé peu de temps auparavant, pui_s se _décomposer, un cadavre dans u_ne tombe_ de pierre.

Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il tombait jusqu'à ce qu'il se cogne contre le sol. Au-dessus de lui, de l'eau coulait par-dessus les bords de la c_olonn_e, et ses propres vêtements étaient humides, comme s'il avait été éclaboussé. Il essaya de ca_lmer sa re_spiration et regarda Galadriel. Elle avait l'air peinée, et Bilbon sut alors que d'une façon ou d'une autre, quoi qu'il soit arrivé, elle _savait._

« Dites-moi, dit-il à voix basse. Galadriel, _s'il vous plaît_. »

Elle sembla peser ses mots avant de répondre.

« Quand vous avez apporté votre propre or à Bard, en échange de l'Arkenstone, vous avez altéré le destin. Les mêmes événements ne pouvaient se produire, pas après votre petit geste. Puis vous avez découvert l'Anneau Unique pour ce qu'il était, et mis en mouvement des événements qui étaien_t ce_nsés se produire, mais pas avant bien de_s anné_es. En faisant cela, vous avez de nouveau changé le destin, et pourtant l'avez suivi en même temps. »

Bilbon la fixa.

« J'ai changé le destin ? Murmura-t-il. Mais... qu'est-ce qui était censé se produire ? »

Elle se contenta de le regarder, sans rien dire, et son cœur s'arrêta dans sa poitrine.

« Les cauchemars, souffla-t-il. Dans le miroir. Je l'ai vu, des choses qui ne pourraient pas se produire maintenant-

\- Elles étaient censées se produire, dit-elle à mi-voix. Le destin était censé rassembler cinq armées à la base d'Erebor. Les orques et les gobelins étaient censés être vaincus, des alliances étaient censées être forgées. »

Elle marqua une pause, comme réticente à prononcer les mots, et Bilbon eut envie de la supplier de ne rien dire, parce qu'il savait, il _savait_ ce qu'elle dirait ensuite.

Pourtant il ne put même pas prendre son souffle pour le dire quand elle parla.

« Et la lignée de Durin était censée périr. »

Bilbon se surprit à agripper la mousse en-dessous de lui dans ses poings, l'arrachant du sol.

« Fili et Kili étaient censés mourir en défendant leur oncle, dit-elle. Et Thorin était censé être emme_né l_oin du champ de bataille, offrir ses regrets et chercher votre pardon, puis partir pour les salles de ses ancêtres. C'est ce que le destin prévoyait pour Thorin Écu-de-Chêne et ses héritiers. »

De façon distante il se souvint de Dis disant à Dernwyn qu'elle s'était attendue à une lettre annonçant que sa famille lui était perdue, et avait à la place reçu une lettre de bonnes nouvelles. Elle aurait reçu cette lettre, de Fili et Kili morts ainsi que son frère. Bilbon l'aurait-il même rencontrée, si c'était arrivé ? Aurait-il su ce que c'était que d'avoir une sœur ?

Non. Parce que, visiblement, il serait retourné dans la Comté et rester dans sa maison vide, seul, pour le restant de ses jours. C'était ce que le destin avait prévu pour Bilbon Sacquet.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je fais ces rêves maintenant ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix croassante. »

Il avait l'impression qu'un nœud étroit se trouvait dans sa poitrine, et que s'il ne pleurait pas, il allait hurler, et il allait trembler jusqu'à s'ouvrir en craquant.

« ça ne peut pas, ça ne peut pas arriver maintenant. »

Galadriel resta silencieuse un long moment, ne le rendant que plus malade.

« Galadriel, s'il vous plaît, implora-t-il. »

Elle vint alors à lui et s'agenouilla dans l'herbe à ses côtés.

« Le destin n'est pas mis de côté si facilement, dit-elle doucement. Au final, le destin obtiendra ce qu'il veut. Des vies qui étaient censées être perdues succomberont toujours un jour à la volonté du destin. Une autre vie peut prendre leur place, mais au final, le destin ne peut pas être dissuadé. Vous ne pouvez circonvenir le destin pour toujours.

\- Mais j'ai changé le destin, insista-t-il, les larmes aux yeux. Je l'ai fait, j'ai trouvé l'Anneau, je l'ai emmené au Mordor-

\- Il a toujours été prédit qu'un hobbit portant le nom de Sacquet emmènerait l'Anneau au Mordor, dit-elle doucement, brisant davantage son cœur et son espoir. Vous avez simplement épargné ceux qui viendront après vous. »

Et maintenant ils retournaient à Erebor pour affronter une armée incroyable avec des elfes et des hommes à leurs côtés. Le destin était en ligne pour se dérouler de la façon qu'il n'avait pas pu dix ans plus tôt ? Il prendrait Fili, et Kili, et il prendrait Thorin. Il les prendrait tous, et qui savait quelles autres vies il prendrait puisqu'il avait été forcé d'attendre toutes ces années ?

« Ceux qui tentent d'altérer le cours du destin deviennent souvent la main du destin lui-même, dit-elle, un avertissement dans le regard et la voix. Si vous essayez de changer ce que le destin a prévu pour la lignée de Durin, vous pourriez fort bien l'aider dans son but. »

Le nœud dans sa poitrine commençait à brûler, un feu lent dans ses veines qui se changeait en détermination et _fureur._ Il croisa son regard, son regard plein de chagrin pour lui, et dit :

« Mais rien n'est gravé dans la pierre. Vous m'avez dit cela. »

Lentement ses lèvres se retroussèrent.

« Je l'ai dit. Et c'est vrai. Rien n'est vraiment gravé dans la pierre. »

C'était tout l'espoir qu'elle pouvait lui donner, mais ça allai_t de_voir suffire. Ça _allait_ suffire, parce qu'il n'allait pas perdre sa famille maintenant. Il n'allait pas perdre _Thorin_ maintenant. Il avait changé le destin une fois, il pouvait le faire à nouveau.

Il marqua une pause, une idée lui venant à l'esprit.

« Est-ce que Balin était_ cens_é... ? »

Elle hocha lentement la tête, et il déglutit péniblement.

« Oh. »

Ri_en qu'_en entrant dans la Moria, ils avaient trop tenté le destin, et il avait pris la vie de Balin, comme il en avait apparemment eu l'intention.

« Balin fils de Fundin a toujours été destiné à reposer dans les halls de pierre de la Moria. Ainsi que deux autres de votre compagnie, dont l'un était avec vous. »

Il releva brusquement la tête.

« Je peux vous assurer que le destin a été suffisamment altéré pour que Dwalin ne subisse qu'une perte, et pas deux, ajouta-t-elle, le regard sombre et entendu. »

Ori. Ori avait été destiné à tomber dans la Moria. Cela donna envie à Bilbon de courir et d'aller le prendre dans ses bras, de le serrer fort contre lui, et de dire à Dwalin à quel point il avait de la chance d'avoir son mari.

Pouvait-il seulement leur dire, cependant ? Les laisserait-il trop nerveux, trop prudents, sur le champ de bataille ? Est-ce que le simple fait de leur dire les laisserait tous ralentis et bien plus susceptible de tomber ?

Il avait mal à la tête maintenant, plus que jamais, sous le poids qui avait été lâché sur lui.

« Tout ce temps, murmura-t-il. Tout ce temps et nous n'avons jamais su. »

Tout le monde pensait qu'il était un grand héros, séparé des autres, pour avoir eu le courage et l'audace de porter l'Anneau Unique jusqu'en Mordor. En réalité, il n'avait été qu'une chance parmi bien d'autres. Le destin l'avait simplement sélectionné quand il avait détourné le destin de sa route.

« Vous ne devez jamais douter de votre importance, dit-elle fermement. »

Mais quand elle éloigna des cheveux de son visage, ce fut fait tendrement, comme une mère le ferait pour son enfant. Elle ne le regardait plus avec un visage solennel, mais avec la même douceur et la même gentillesse qu''elle lui avait données si longtemps auparavant.

« L'Anneau était destiné à tomber entre vos mains, mais jusqu'à ce que vous changiez le cours de l'avenir, vous n'étiez pas destiné à le porter jusqu'en Mordor. _Vous_ avez fait cela, Bilbon. Vous l'avez fait quand personne d'autre ne le pouvait. Et en faisant ainsi, vous avez changé le destin et épargné les vies de générations futures.

\- Et la lignée de Durin, dit-il.

\- Et ceux que vous aimez, acquiesça-t-elle gravement. »

Après de longs moments assis à respirer, son esprit tournant fiévreusement, il commença enfin à se lever. Elle l'aida à se mettre debout, mais ne lâcha pas sa main jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourne pour lui faire face. Elle se pencha en avant et plaça un baiser sur son front.

« La dernière fois qu'ils sont allés se battre, bien des choses_ ét_aient différentes de maintenant. Thorin ne s'attendait pas à une perte ce jour-là. Sa fièvre de l'or était trop forte pour qu'il ressente autre chose que de l'orgueil et de l'arrogance. »

C'était sa façon de lui dire de leur faire savoir, de partager ses peurs et la vérité avec eux. Pas tout : Dwalin n'avait pas besoin de savoir que Balin et Ori avaient tous deux été destinés à être perdus, ainsi qu'un autre de leur compagnie, qui que ce soit. Mais il pouvait leur parler de ses rêves, du miroir, de ce qu'elle avait dit.

« Allez vous reposer, lui dit-elle. Et sachez que demain est toujours un autre jour. Chaque jour, vous changez ce qui sera. »

Ceci n'était pas différent, c'était tout. Et Bilbon allait le changer. Il dirait au destin qu'il en avait fini avec lui, et qu'il allait l'écouter. Il avait changé l'avenir une fois, il pouvait le refaire. Elle avait laissé un feu brûlant dans ses veines, ses peurs alimentant son désir de voir le destin aller se faire pendre. Il ne pouvait pas échouer. Il ne _pouvait pas_.

Cependant, alors même qu'il partait, ses paroles résonnaient dans sa tête.

_Ceux qui ten__tent d'altérer le cours du destin deviennent souvent la main du destin lui-même._

D'une façon ou d'une autre, il trouva son chemin pour revenir à côté de Thorin, et il passa le reste de la nuit à s'accrocher à son mari, le sommeil n'étant même pas une idée dans son esprit.

(-)

**Voilà ! Je vous avoue que ce cha**_**pitre fa**_**it parti****e de mes préférés, que ce soit dans cette fic ou dans la sa**_**ga en général. Je n'en reviens pas que personne n'ait compris que les rêves de **_**Bilbon, c'était des visions de ce qui aurait dû se passer à l'époque...**

**Je vous rassure une fois de plus, il n'y aura pas d'autre MCD dans cette fic. Pas de panique pour la bataille donc !**


	25. L'avenir remis en question

**Noooo Aime : Non mais ne me plains pas, je vous réponds chacune à votre tour et à moins d'avoir un commentaire à faire, je réponds pas à ce que vous dites entre vous.**

**Une huile à base de plantes, une huile essentielle tu veux dire ? Je connais, ma mère ne jure que par ça et l'homéopathie. Tu lui mets sous le nez des preuves que ça peut aussi être dangereux, elle te dit que c'est un complot des industries pharmaceutiques pour vendre des antibiotiques.**

**En fait tu es un danger public toi au travail ! Je comprends que tes collègues se tiennent à carreau, du coup !**

**Je ne regarde pas TBBT, je l'avoue, il faudra que je m'y mette quand j'aurai rattrapé SPN... Et Grimm... Mais Flash faut pas le regarder avant d'avoir vu les 2 premières saisons de Arrow sinon tu vas pas tout comprendre !**

**Erebor dans un sac sans fond, d'accord, et pour le mettre dans le sac, tu fais comment ? Si tu arrives à déplacer la montagne je veux une vidéo pour le prouver.**

**Pour ton information les élans n'ont pas de cornes mais des bois, et en l'occurrence on ne parle pas des animaux, ce que tu sais très bien. D'accord personne n'aime perdre, mais les Durin sont particulièrement mauvais perdants !**

**Tu parles avec les portes ? Tu peux pas dire ça et ne pas nous raconter l'histoire ! On veut en savoir plus, je suis sûre que justelaura sera de mon avis et Arya Cahill aussi ! (les deux qui lisent tes reviews donc)**

**Erf cacher un message secret dans une chanson je suis pas sûre que ça s'improvise comme ça, personnellement ! Beaucoup d'efforts, trop peu de chances que ça marche ! Parce que va chercher un message secret dans une chanson pour enfants toi...**

**Non mais tu vois des allusions partout toi ! En fait le patron de SLG c'est un membre de ta famille, c'est ça ? Un frère, un cousin, quelque chose comme ça ?**

**Ça ferait peut-être passer le temps mais je doute qu'on lui réponde si elle se met en tête de demander des nouvelles du royaume entier... Y a quand même du monde là-dedans !**

**Non Dril n'a pas craqué pour Dis, simplement il l'admire beaucoup ! Pas d'histoire d'amour prévue pour Dril, et Dis est déjà veuve (et avec les nains et leur One – va falloir que je trouve comment traduire ça un de ces jours – elle risque pas de se remarier)**

**On rigole de Hildili et son dragon en peluche, mais je trouve ça super mignon en même temps ! Toute petite et déjà décidée à se battre !**

**J'aurais moi aussi adoré lire une histoire où Dis et Dernwyn reprennent la montagne à elles toutes seules... Genre à l'arrivée de la compagnie, 'Vous en avez mis, du temps ! On a eu le temps de mettre tout le monde dehors et de préparer un festin...' ! Mais malheureusement ce ne sera pas le cas ici.**

**Moi aussi j'imagine bien Dernwyn le regarder genre 'Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? C'est pas le moment de rester là à rien faire !' et lui dire de se secouer ! Elle en serait capable en plus XD**

**Sérieusement vivre 100% végétarienne j'y arriverais pas perso... J'aime trop la viande pour ça, même si j'ai rarement les sous pour en acheter !**

**Je veux bien filer de quoi tricoter à Bilbon, mais rien ne dit qu'il sache faire ! Sa mère, oui, mais lui on sait pas ! Et je suis pas prof de tricot moi ! Encore que, je pourrais apprendre les bases.**

**J'adorerais avoir un pouvoir de télépathie, franchement – à condition de pas tout le temps entendre les pensées de tout le monde. Sinon c'est un coup à se filer la migraine. Mais pouvoir se parler mentalement ce serait cool.**

**C'était pas les Elfes qui planaient dans les airs mais les Aigles, grâce à ton commentaire sur le fichier j'ai modifié avant de publier... Sinon ça ferait bizarre !**

**Je ne dirai rien pour l'influence de Bilbon sur l'avenir des Durin... Ni sur celui de Frodon et sa sœur (parce que y en a deux maintenant, des enfants de Primula, pour mémoire ! Enfin Frodon est pas né mais voilà)**

**T'inquiète pas, Ori a officiellement été épargné et ne mourra pas dans la Moria comme dans le canon. On va se contenter de Balin...**

**Arya Cahill : Tout d'abord, une information que j'ai oublié de te donner la dernière fois : tu as mis la centième review ! Tu as donc gagné une question sur la saga à me poser en MP... La seule condition étant de ne pas donner la réponse aux autres. Tu peux la poser quand tu veux.**

**Ah oui lire sur le portable ça aide ! Et je reçois encore les alertes pour les reviews qui tombent sur les autres fics, dont je les aurais vues quand même, mais je comprends le raisonnement^^**

**Parce qu'en plus tu lis les pavés des deux autres ? Justelaura, en apprenant ça, a déclaré que tu méritais une statue en cookies à ton effigie... Je me dis qu'elle a pas tort !**

**Je vais pas encore te répondre sur chacun des personnages et des couples, hein, sinon on aura jamais fini et je saute directement à la partie qui concerne le chapitre !**

**Ah, les inoubliables Merry et Pippin... Beaucoup de fans se disent que si ces deux-là avaient rencontré Fili et Kili, ils se seraient un peu trop bien entendus !**

**Non mais ils ont pas un bon instinct de survie, les membres de la compagnie, en fait ! C'est pour ça qu'ils savent pas prendre soin de leur santé...**

**Personne n'a pensé à ça pour les cauchemars de Bilbon^^ Mais oui c'était bien des visions de ce qui aurait dû se produire... Pour les réactions de la compagnie, c'est dans le chapitre du jour !**

**Dame Marianne : Je me doutais que les paroles de Galadriel allaient vous faire peur, c'est pour ça que j'ai précisé ! Et j'aime ta façon de voir le destin...**

**justelaura : Mais avec les enfants le truc le plus idiot marche si tu le fais avec conviction ! C'est comme le coup des bisous magiques quand ils sont tout petits ça ! Toi, tu sais que tes bisous n'ont rien de magique, mais eux, ils le croient que ça les fait aller mieux !**

**Ah non mais Aventures et Naheulbeuk même combat, sérieusement ! Mélange de pas doués et de pas de chance, pour notre plus grand plaisir ! J'ai confiance dans la santé de mes lectrices, c'est pas une petite blague sur Valinor qui va les tuer ! **

**Non mais Dwalin il fait ça avec des portes fermées, Dis a le mérite de fusiller du regard une porte ouverte ! C'est un progrès dans un sens !**

**En même temps toute la montagne est occupée (toute ? Non ! Un village peuplé... oui bon j'arrête) où tu veux qu'ils aillent ? Ils peuvent aussi bien laisser la porte ouverte ! Hihi ta remarque sur Merlin m'a tuée...**

**Il est pas muet le nain, l'ignorer c'est une façon silencieuse de lui dire d'aller se faire voir en fait... Histoire de l'énerver et de jouer son rôle.**

**Oh je crois que les lectrices peuvent supporter beaucoup plus que Dis et les autres, moi ! Mais oui quand tout sera fini on fera la fête pour célébrer la mort de Dekir et Rutar. On sortira les cookies et le thé xD**

**Et oui, Hril est le cousin de Dril et les trucs qu'il dit à voix haute c'est au cas où quelqu'un les entendrait, pour pas brûler sa couverture ! Des traîtres parmi les traîtres ça s'appelle des agents doubles, tout simplement ! :p**

**Le signal c'est de hululer deux fois comme une chouette hulotte... Moi aussi je peux faire des références au Hobbit si je veux !**

**Ah bah forcément Dernwyn elle est plus avec le groupe de débiles, du coup elle a retrouvé son cerveau ! En fait la débilité c'est contagieux...**

**Non mais les Durin dans le film en fait je crois qu'ils ont utilisé le mithril pour fabriquer leurs espèces de chèvres ! Je vois que ça comme explication !**

**Je garantis rien pour voir Dis se battre avec les meubles, désolée ! Ça fait trop longtemps que j'ai pas relu les chapitres !**

**Ah bah on a eu la même idée je vois, pour Dis et Dernwyn qui reprennent la montagne toutes seules ! Ce serait bien remarque, ça éviterait une BOFA-10 ans plus tard !**

**Tout le monde a aimé le passage où Fili imagine sa femme en train de le sermonner, je crois ! Faut reconnaître qu'il est génial ! Non mais Bilbon on va lui offrir des somnifères quand la fic sera finie, je crois ! Et oui les voir dormir ensemble, rien que ça c'est mignon après ce qu'ils ont vécu !**

**Le miroir, quelqu'un l'avait réclamé en arrivant dans la Lorien, je crois ! Je sais plus qui c'était mais le miroir a fini par arriver^^ Mais non ça va pas l'aider avec son insomnie, malgré les bonnes intentions de Galadriel !**

**Je suis bien d'accord, Bilbon devrait arrêter de culpabiliser tout le temps, mais bon... C'est Bilbon, que veux-tu ! On le changera pas !**

**Je suis pas sûre non plus que la chaleur du Balrog soit une bonne chose, mais en anglais y avait marqué **_**thanks to**_**, alors j'ai gardé ! Tu as très bien compris pour ce que montrait le miroir...**

**Je crois que tous les fans auraient bien aimé que les Durin restent en vie à la fin du troisième film... Mais en même temps tu pouvais pas changer un truc aussi majeur dans le film... C'est une adaptation, pas une réécriture ! Je t'ai pas déjà dit qu'il fallait **_**respirer**_** en lisant cette fic ? Il me semblait pourtant !**

**Ne t'inquiète pas, pas de hécatombe de MCD prévue ! Aucun personnage important ne va mourir (sauf probablement Caila) dans cette fic !**

**Et oui, le destin peut être changé, n'en déplaise à certains ! Les Durin ne mourront pas dans cette fic, c'est promis ! Mais au contraire, il faut leur dire pour qu'ils soient conscients du danger !**

**Julindy : Tu es loin d'être la seule ! Cette histoire de destin ne plaît à personne... Et comme tu dis gros dilemme pour Bilbon... Mais de l'espoir du côté de la montagne !**

**(-)**

**Chapitre 25 : L'avenir remis en question**

**Résumé : Bilbon partage ****la vérité au sujet du destin avec les autres. En privé, il partage plus de vérités avec Thorin sur leur avenir et tout ce qu'il donnerait pour son mari.**

**Legolas et Kili ont un bref répit pour eux-mêmes.**

**(-)**

En grandissant, Aragorn s'était souvent vu comme un pion sur un plateau, déplacé dans tous les sens par la main du destin et les vents de la destinée. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour éviter ce qui était prévu pour lui depuis le début. Il était devenu un Rôdeur, avait renoncé à son nom et maudit sa lignée. Et pourtant, au final, il s'était quand même vu offrir le trône du Gondor, et il portait encore maintenant l'épée autrefois brisée. Elrond lui avait dit assez souvent que c'était son destin, son rôle à jouer, qu'il ne pourrait jamais vraiment l'éviter. Il avait un rôle à jouer, et ce devait être fait.

Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul que le destin déplaçait à sa guise.

Les feuilles dansaient au-dessus d'eux dans la brise, le mouvement du feuillage et des branches pour tout bruit. Sous leur couverture, se cachant du soleil, se tenait la compagnie, tous en divers états de choc. Dwalin avait un regard bien trop spéculateur sur son visage, comme s'il en savait plus sur l'énigme que d'autres, et Bilbon faisait de son mieux pour éviter de le regarder, restant concentré sur son mari. Thorin semblait _stupéfait_, presque impuissant, ses yeux passant de Bilbon à ses fils-sœurs, qui étaient tous deux assis avec Éomund et Legolas. Aucun ne savait quoi dire, mais la prise de Legolas sur la tunique de Kili était si forte que ses phalanges étaient blanches.

Ils avaient failli les perdre dans la Moria, et ils pourraient tous les perdre à nouveau.

Enfin Gandalf s'avança, soulageant la pression sur Bilbon.

« Cela explique bien des choses, dit-il à mi-voix. Car je savais que le voyage vers Erebor aurait pour résultat la ruine de Sauron, mais laisserait aussi beaucoup de chagrin dans la Montagne Solitaire. Et bien que j'aie retiré la présence de Sauron de Dol Guldur, je n'ai _jamais _trouvé le chagrin qui était censé atteindre Erebor. J'avais supposé, avec le passage du temps, qu'il s'agissait de la douleur de Thorin et Bilbon au sujet de l'Arkenstone, mais ça n'avait jamais semblé juste.

\- Vous _saviez_ ? Demanda Ori, abasourdi. Et vous ne nous l'avez _pas dit_ ?

\- Ce n'était pas quelque chose que je pouvais dire, dit Gandalf en secouant la tête. Il n'y avait _rien_ que je puisse dire. Car le dire aurait été prendre le risque d'en condamner d'autres à un sort encore pire. Et je ne savais pas avec certitude, ajouta-t-il avec hâte. »

Bilbon était devenu pâle et Thorin fusilla le magicien du regard pour cela.

« Quand c'est seulement le fil d'une idée, plus une idée et une impression qu'une image claire, on fait plus de mal que de bien en en parlant. Cela, je l'ai appris avec mes nombreuses années.

\- _Est-_ce pour cela que vous gardez tout secret ?_ Demand_a Fili à mi-voix. »

Aragorn marqua une pause à cette idée, et une compréhension so_udaine _sembla venir à la compagnie. Toujours, le magicien leur avait caché des secrets et parlé en énigmes, mais ils l'avaient simplement attribué au fait que ce soit Gandalf. Pourtant si c'était une ancienne douleur et un ancien souvenir qui avaient rendu le magicien ainsi, c'était une toute autre affaire, et le cœur d'Aragorn alla à Gandalf.

« En partie, dit Gandalf, avant de hausser les sourcils. Et en partie pour vous empêcher de trop avoir la grosse tête. Mieux vaut toujours vous laisser deviner. »

Alors _ça,_ ça ressemblait plus à Gandalf.

« Vous auriez juste pu dire que vous aimez nous tourmenter et ça aurait été une réponse acceptable, aussi, marmonna Kili. »

Legolas eut enfin un bref sourire et déposa un baiser sur le front de Kili.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Esmeralda au bout d'un long moment. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ensuite ? »

Cela changeait certainement tout en ce qui concernait Erebor. S'ils essayaient de reprendr_e la_montagne, leurs vies étaient déjà en danger. Mais maintenant, avec le destin se rapprochant d'eux, les vies de Thorin, Fili et Kili étaient encore plus en péril.

« Nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser sur le champ de bataille, dit Éomund. Ça peut être aussi simple.

\- En supposant que vous croyez à cette histoire de destin en premier lieu, dit Nori en croisant les bras. Et s'ils restent en arrière, comment savoir qu'ils ne rencontreront pas leur destin une autre fois ? Ou ne vont pas se retrouver poussés dans la bataille quand même, sans en avoir l'intention, et se retrouver sans défense ? »

Bien qu'il ait l'air assez déterminé pour frapper le destin derrière les oreilles s'il en avait l'occasion, Bilbon avait quand même l'air de vouloir être n'importe où ailleurs qu'ici. Ses mains ne cessaient de tiquer, comme s'il voulait se couvrir les oreilles et ne pas écouter une seconde de plus. Aragorn leva rapidement les mains pour arrêter le bruit qui commençait à monter.

« S'il y a une chose que j'ai apprise pendant toutes ces années, c'est que le destin ne peut pas être arrêté, dit-il quand ils se turent. Le destin aura ce qu'il veut. _Mais._ Le destin peut être détourné et mis de côté pour un temps.

\- Pour qu'on puisse, quoi, mourir dans une bataille différente ? Demanda Kili avec incrédulité.

\- Pour que vous puissiez passer dans les salles de Mandos quand vous serez vieux et que le trône sera dans les mains de quelqu'un qui viendra après votre temps, dit Gandalf – et Kili marqua une pause. Le destin n'est pas inconstant, mais il peut être dissuadé de son but, pour un temps. Si sa seule intention est de prendre vos vies, alors il lui suffit d'attendre. Même les immorte_ls _ne sont pas protégés de la fin de la vie, si cette vie est compromise ou prise. »

Personne n'eut besoin de parler pour savoir qu'ils pensaient tous à Tauriel dans les salles de guérison.

Dwalin continuait de se tenir trop raidement, ses yeux perçant des trous sur le côté de la tête de Bilbon, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin le hobbit se tourne vers lui.

« Est-ce que Balin était censé être pris ? Demanda-t-il, les lèvres serrées. Est-ce que le sort de Balin...

\- S'il vous plaît, ne me demandez pas ça, implora Bilbon. Dwalin, ne le faites pas. »

C'était une réponse suffisante. Dwalin se retourna et partit, avec Ori lui courant après. Bilbon pressa un poing contre sa bouche, le visage peiné. Il était clair qu'il n'avait pas eu l'intention de laisser échapper cette information, ne serait-ce que pour épargner à Dwalin la peine de savoir. La vie de Balin avait toujours été destinée à être perdue, alors, et très probablement perdue dans la Moria.

Ça ne rendait pas la vérité plus facile à accepter.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Bofur à nouveau, quand personne d'autre ne le fit. Qu'est-ce qu'on _peut_ faire ? »

Au bout d'un long moment, Fili se leva.

« Je vais à Erebor, dit-il. »

Kili émit un léger bruit, et Fili secoua la tête.

« Non, non, j'y vais. Si je n'y vais pas, Dernwyn et les enfants... »

Il déglutit mais quand il leva la tête, son regard était absolu.

« J'y vais, dit-il à nouvea_u. »_

Il avait l'air d'un guerrier déjà sur le champ de bataille. Il avait l'air d'un roi.

« Et s'il le faut, je me tiendrai seul.

\- Tu ne le feras pas, dit Thorin. Je viendrai avec toi. Le destin peut faire ce qu'il veut de moi. Mais je ne laisserai pas ma sœur, ou mes enfants, ou ma belle-fille seule. Ni mon peuple. »

Il regarda en direction de Bilbon, et bien qu'il y ait des excuses dans son regard, il y avait aussi une position ferme qui refusait de changer.

Bilbon hocha enfin la tête.

« Et je viens avec vous. J'ai fait la différence, auparavant, entre votre vie et votre mort, et je la ferai à nouveau. »

Thorin n'avait pas l'air particulièrement enchanté de savoir cela, mais le regard de Bilbon ne tolérait aucun argument de sa part.

Lentement ils se levèrent tous, un par un, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que Kili et Legolas. Legolas refusa de bouger jusqu'à ce que Kili le fasse, mais à en juger par la façon dont le regard de Kili ne cessait de passer de son frère à ses oncles, il semblait que son choix ne prendrait pas longtemps.

Quelques instants après cette pensée Kili était debout, soigneusement, avec l'aide de Legolas.

« S'il y a une façon dont je peux aider, je le ferai, dit-il. Galadriel a dit que j'étais assez guéri pour voyager. Si je peux voyager, je peux me battre.

\- Kee-

\- Il y a peut-être un moyen pour vous d'aider sans voir le champ de bataille, dit Aragorn, coupant la protestation de Fili. Nous avons besoin que la montagne soit libérée. Gandalf ?

\- Votre 'dragon' progresse de façon splendide. Il s'avérera une puissante distraction, c'est certain. Il ne durera pas longtemps, cela dit. »

Le magicien se caressa la barbe, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Vous devez entrer, et vite. Quelqu'un doit pénétrer dans la montagne pour aider à libérer les nains à l'intérieur.

\- Si nous pouvons libérer la montagne, nous pouvons coincer Caila entre notre armée et celles à l'intérieur d'Erebor, acquiesça Thorin. Elle n'aura nulle part où aller. Il ne faudra pas beaucoup de force pour entrer dans Erebor, mais beaucoup de ruse et de dissimulation. »

Il regarda de nouveau Bilbon, et cette fois, Aragorn sut qu'il ne pourrait pas être dissuadé.

« Un _cambrioleur_ pourrait nous être très utile, poursuivit-il. »

Bilbon pinça les lèvres mais acquiesça.

« Très bien. Kili peut m'aider à rentrer dans Erebor. Puis je ressors pour rejoindre la bataille. Kili pourra rester à l'intérieur pour aide_r à ce q_ue la montagne reste entre les mains des nains. »

Kili n'avait pas l'air ravi à ce sujet, mais avec Legolas et Fili hochant la tête avec enthousiasme devant l'idée, il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'il puisse faire à ce sujet.

« Je devrais pouvoir tirer quelques flèches par au-dessus, selon l'endroit où sera la bataille, offrit-il. »

Mais il rencontra un silence étourdissant et des regards durs. Il souffla et s'appuya contre Legolas, fronçant les sourcils dans leur direction à tous. Legolas lui donna une tape consolatrice sur l'épaule, et heureusement Kili manqua son soulagement évident.

« Honnêtement, Kee, dit Fili en adressant à son frère le plus noir des regards. Tu as failli _mourir._ Je préférerais que tu ne sois pas là-dehors en train de lutter pour ta vie, merci beaucoup.

\- Bien sûr, parce que c'est tellement mieux que ce soit toi, répliqua durement Kili.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui me s_uis _fait poignarder et qui essaye de me faire poignarder encore une fois ! Cria Fili.

\- _Assez,_ rugit Thorin. »

Ils se turent tous les deux. Il était clair que la peur était leur seule motivation, et Thorin, aussi, sembla le sentir. Il poussa un soupi_r et b_aissa la tête.

« Chaque bataille a toujours eu un potentiel pour la mort. Ceci n'est pas différent. Il y a eu une douzaine de chances pour que le destin nous frappe ces dix dernières années, et il ne l'a pas fait. Voyez cela comme n'importe quel autre combat.

\- Alors, quoi, tu veux dire que mes rêves, le destin, rien de tout ça n'est réel ? Demanda Bilbon avec colère. »

Thorin saisit son mari par l'épaule, son regard passant de féroce et royal à doux et inquiet.

« Je dis que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de penser que ça l'est, dit-il. »

Toute envie de se battre sortit de Bilbon en un souffle.

« Nous serons toujours prudents, mais si c'est notre destin de rejoindre les salles de nos ancêtres, alors-

\- S'il te plaît, juste, arrête, dit Bilbon d'une voix tremblante. »

Il prit une inspiration, puis une autre, puis carra enfin les épaules.

« Nous pouvons croire ça, d'accord. Juste... n'écarte pas ce que j'ai vu.

\- Crois-moi, aucun de nous ne le fera, lui assura Thorin. Et je _suis_ content que tu nous l'aies dit. J'aimerais seulement que tu n'aies pas eu à subir les cauchemars si longtemps.

\- S'ils s'exaucent, est-ce que ça fait de Bilbon un prophète ? E_s_t-ce que tu peux me dire si je finirai par avoir une barbe ? Demanda Kili. »

Fili se retourna enfin et le frappa sur le bras pour ça. Kili lui adressa un grand sourire, et Fili sembla avoir du mal à ne pas le lui rendre. Gandalf roula des yeux et souffla quelque chose sur 'les nains', mais la tension parmi eux était rompue. Même Bilbon adressait à Kili, un regard exaspéré, ses lèvres se retroussant contre sa volonté.

« Nous irons bien, dit Thorin. »

C'était vraiment une promesse vide, mais Aragorn put voir Bilbon s'y accrocher comme le grand espoir que c'était.

« Je te le jure, tout n'aura été qu'un horrible rêve.

\- Et je serai juste là à tes côtés, lui dit Bilbon. Je ne partirait pas. »

Cela, Aragorn savait qu'il ne pouvait pas le promettre non plus. Car si le destin ne pouvait pas avoir celui qu'il voulait, il prendrait une autre vie tout aussi facilement.

Et s'il ne pouvait pas prendre Thorin, qui pouvait dire qu'il ne prendrait pas Bilbon ?

Il garda ses idées sombres pour lui-même tandis que Thorin, Bilbon, Fili, Gandalf et lui partaient chercher Haldir et établir d'éventuels plans de bataille. Chaque coup, maintenant plus que jamais, pouvait faire la différence entre la vie et la mort.

(-)

La Lorien l'avait fait se sentir paisible, dix ans plus tôt. Alors même qu'il s'inquiétait pour Bilbon et Oncle Thorin et la fièvre de l'or, Kili avait senti une paix dans la forêt à laquelle il ne s'était pas attendu. Ça avait été avec des _elfes_, pour l'amour du ciel ! Mais il l'avait quand même trouvée.

Cela dit, sa plus grande paix était avec son mari, son elfe. Il n'aurait pas dû être surpris.

Il était de nouveau au lit, pas parce qu'il pensait en avoir particulièrement besoin, mais parce_ que _tout le monde l'avait quasiment supplié de se reposer pendant qu'il le pouvait. Ils partaient dans quelques heures, et la chevauchée serait difficile pour son corps fatigué. Non que Kili s'en souciait particulièrement. Non, il ne pouvait penser qu'à Erebor et sa mère, Dernwyn, et sa nièce et son neveu, tous piégés sous la main de Caila. Il aurait voulu pouvoir la frapper quand il avait l'occasion.

Il n'en avait pas exactement _eu_ l'occasion. Il avait à peine eu le temps de se mettre devant Bilbon, un choix qu'il ne regretterait jamais. Mais s'il y avait une chose qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir faire dans la Moria, c'était de frapper Caila.

Derrière lui, Legolas l'attira plus près de lui, et Kili céda sans histoires. Après avoir eu Legolas à côté de lui mais quand même si loin, il se sentait avide, désespéré d'en avoir plus. Il entremêla sa main avec celle de Legolas presque sur la blessure. Ça ne faisait plus aussi mal, maintenant. Quoi que les elfes aient fait, ça l'avait rendu capable de respirer, de marcher. Il se souvenait vaguement de Galadriel et Gandalf penchés sur lui, chacun aussi brillant que le soleil, et quand il s'était réveillé, il s'était senti plus vivant que jamais.

Ensuite il avait essayé de s'asseoir, et ça avait en quelque sorte ruiné l'humeur. Cela dit, il avait réussi à remettre ses pieds sous lui, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Ça, et trouver Legolas et Fili et Bilbon. Ça avait probablement compté plus que sa propre santé. Voir son oncle vivant et _entier,_ quand Kili n'arrivait à se souvenir que de la douleur et du visage trop pâle de Bilbon au-dessus de lui, avait été un baume sur son âme. Fili qui respirait et Legolas qui se tenait à ses côtés, ça avait aidé aussi.

Puis les nouvelles de Tauriel et Bard, d'Erebor, étaient tombées sur lui, contrebalançant la pure joie de les avoir tous trouvés vivants et en bonne santé. Et il avait été tellement évident que Legolas voulait partir avec Tauriel que Kili avait dû demander.

« Tu peux encore, se su_rprit_-il à dire. Legolas, si un jour tu changes d'avis quand je vieillis-

\- J'ai fait mon choix, dit Legolas d'une voix douce mais ferme. Je ne partirait pas. Quand tu seras parti, alors seulement je prendrai congé d'Arda. »

Il semblait peiné, mais il pressa un baiser dans les cheveux.

« Dernwyn l'a bien formulé, dans la Moria, quand nous étions séparés de Bilbon et toi. Elle a dit qu'elle préférerait avoir une journée avec Fili, juste une journée de plus, que d'être séparée de lui. »

Penser à sa sœur faisait _mal_. Penser à elle entre les mains de Caila, comme l'avaient été Kili et Bilbon, lui faisait rouler l'estomac. Il savait de quoi elle était capable. Il savait à quel point elle était folle, ce qu'elle ferait. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'ils trouveraient Dernwyn, Dis, les enfants, et tous les autres encore _entiers_.

Legolas le tira vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tout contre son mari, son dos contre la poitr_in_e de Legolas.

« Je préférerais une vie avec toi que d'être forcé de faire face aux âges tout seul, murmura-t-il . »

Kili ferma les yeux et resserra sa prise.

« Cette vie pourrait être plus courte que tu ne penses-

\- Tu ne vas _pas_ tomber à Erebor, dit Legolas. Je ne te laisserai pas faire. Tu seras à Erebor, protégé par une multitude de nains loyaux, Bofur, Esmeralda et Bilbon. Et tu trouveras Dis et Dernwyn qui te protégeront aussi. Je resterai avec Fili et Thorin sur le champ de bataille et veillerai sur eux. Le destin n'a pas pu vous prendre il y a dix ans, il ne vous prendra pas maintenant. »

Kili prit _une_ grande inspiration, sentant une légère pulsation de sa blessure avant que la douleur ne disparaisse.

« Est-ce que tu crois au destin ? Demanda-t-il doucement. À ce que Bilbon a dit ? »

Legolas fut silencieux un certain temps, assez pour que Kili tourne afin de pouvoir lever la tête vers son mari. Son elfe n'avait pas l'air perplexe ou inquiet, simplement songeur, et Kili se détendit. Même s'il aurait détesté, _détesté_, voir Legolas disparaître de sa vie, il l'aurait laissé partir. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il avait trouvé la force de dire les mots qu'il méprisait le plus, et avait même trouvé la force de les penser.

Puis Legolas lui avait pris les mains et banni ses peurs, et son monde s'était réaligné. Enfin, Legolas parla, le tirant de ses pensées.

« Le destin, pour moi, signifie que le monde doit suivre une certaine route : naissance et mort so_nt__des _forces naturelles, comme le bien et le mal. Ils sont changés par les choix, mais que ces choix soient de notre fait ou par la main du destin, je ne sais pas. »

Il marqua une pause avant de dire :

« Je crois que le monde a en effet changé, quand Bilbon a fait ce petit choix. Et je crois qu'un jour, tout est destiné à s'effondrer. C'est en partie ce qui faisait de Sauron une abomination : il ne suivait pas les règles du destin, mais imposait plutôt les siennes.

\- Cela ne veut pas dire que Bilbon a tort, cependant, dit Kili. »

Legolas secoua rapidement la tête.

« Non. Tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit : l'Anneau a toujours été destiné à être détruit, les batailles que nous avons livrées étaient destinées à se produire, et des vies étaient destinées à être perdues. Bilbon a simplement... réarrangé l'ordre. Supprimé certains événements pour permettre à d'autres de se produire avant. Ce qu'il a changé, quelles vies ont été créées, épargnées, ou perdues parce qu'il a tordu le sort, je ne pense pas que nous le saurons jamais, pas complètement. Mais je crois que, jusqu'à présent, il a fait beaucoup de bien, et nous a tous laissés dans un endroit meilleur. »

Holdred et Hildili, Kili réalisa avec un sursaut, n'auraient jamais existé si Bilbon n'avait pas fait ce qu'il avait fait. Ou peut-être que si ? Et Dernwyn ? Qu'en était-il de sa mère, d'Erebor, de Legolas ?

« J'ai mal à la tête rien qu'en y pensant, gémit-il en se frottant les tempes. »

Legolas eut un rire et le serra contre lui.

« Alors n'y pense pas. Pense à un futur, où toi et moi nous tiendrons aux côtés de Fili et Thorin, Dernwyn et Bilbon, après avoir repris Erebor. Toi et moi iront dans la Forêt Noire et la nettoierons une bonne fois pour toutes, prendront les halls de mon père pour nous, et ramènerons Vertbois à son statut légitime. Nous apprendrons à Holdred et Hildili comment grimper aux arbres comme les elfes et les nains, et écouterons Tauriel taquiner Gimli quand il ne dépassera pas les branches du bas... »

Kili ferma les yeux et écouta le futur qu'il voulait, dont il avait _besoin,_ se laissant glisser dans le sommeil, en sécurité dans les bras de Legolas.

(-)

« Tu n'es pas en colère contre moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Pendant un long moment, Bilbon ne répondit pas. Les arbres et les feuilles étaient verts autour d'eux, et c'était mieux que de regarder Thorin. C'était presque comme s'il était ailleurs, s'occupant d'autres choses, plutôt que d'être au bord d'une guerre qui était menée en avant par le destin. Une guerre qui pourrait p_re_ndre son mari et ses neveux en un seul coup.

« Bilbon, murmura Thorin. »

Deux mains vinrent caresser ses bras. Il n'avait toujours pas le droit de bouger l'épaule autant qu'il voulait, mais ce que les elfes avaient utilisé pour l'aider à guérir avait fait un travail formidable.

Et Bilbon était là, à essayer de penser à tout sauf la question à laquelle il ne voulait pas répondre, parce que ça signifiait penser à _pourquoi_ la question avait été posée. Ça voulait dire qu'il devait penser à Thorin au combat.

« Je savais que tu irais, dit Bilbon à mi-voix. Je savais ça. Bien sûr que tu allais partir à Erebor. C'est juste... Je devais vous le dire. Vous deviez savoir. »

Il regrettait presque de l'avoir dit à Kili et Fili, aussi effrayés qu'il aient été par cette idée, mais ils méritai_ent_ de savoir. Galadriel l'avait encouragé à leur dire, alors il l'avait fait. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il n'avait pas pris la mauvaise décision.

Thorin déposa un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête.

« S'il y a quelqu'un qui peut m'aider à reprendre Erebor, c'est bien toi. Savoir que tu es à l'intérieur, en sécurité et loin de la bataille, me laissera me concentrer, me fera continuer de me battre. »

Bilbon ferma les yeux et s'autorisa à juste ressentir. La brise, le soleil à travers les arbres, son mari derrière lui, les mains de Thorin courant le long de ses bras. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait. Et bientôt, ils allaient laisser tout cela derrière pour faire face à Caila et Erebor.

Il avait encore tellement de choses à dire à Thorin, assez pour durer une vie, et il ne pourrait peut-être pas les dire. Il sentit sa respiration suivante trembler, et il se força à l'expulser aussi calmement que possible. Il pouvait en dire une partie, au moins. Il pouvait dire celles qui comptaient le plus ici, maintenant, à ce moment, avant qu'ils ne partent.

Bilbon se retourna jusqu'à faire face à Thorin, toujours dans ses bras.

« Tu sais, commença-t-il, tu sais, si je n'avais pas su que l'Anneau était ce qu'il était, je ne serais quand même pas parti, après... l'Arkenstone. »

Thorin sembla peiné à cette évocation, ce qui poussa Bilbon à se précipiter.

« Les orques seraient allés à Erebor, et je ne serais pas parti. »

Il pouvait le voir maintenant : lui sur le champ de bataille, se battant au milieu d'une épaisse vague d'orques, d'hommes, et d'elfes, afin d'atteindre Thorin. Même avant de l'avoir vu dans le miroir, il savait que c'était ce qu'il aurait fait. Il pourrait encore devoir le faire, quand ils atteindraient Erebor à nouveau. Et il ne s'enfuirait pas.

« Je me serais dressé entre toi et n'importe qui d'autre, dit doucement Bilbon. Je t'aurais défendu avec tout ce que j'avais, j'aurais utilisé mes mots et mes énigmes de mon mieux pour te protéger et quand ils m'auraient fait défaut, j'aurais utilisé Dard. Et quand ma lame m'aurait fait défaut, eh bien. »

Il croisa le regard de Thorin avec certitude, ne ressentant qu'une vérité calme dans son être tandis qu'il parlait une fois de plus.

« Je me serais dressé entre toi et n'importe quel danger jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus tenir debout.

\- Et tu te demandes pourquoi je refuse de te laisser sur le champ de bataille, dit Thorin d'une voix rauque, le regard hanté. Je ne te verrai pas perdu pour moi.

\- Je ne vais pas te laisser, dit Bilbon d'une voix étouffée mais encore ferme. Je refuse. Tu devras me tirer au loin toi-même, et au final j'obtiendrais quand même ce que je veux parce que tu serais éloigné du mal, toi aussi. »

Thorin donna l'impression d'avoir été éventré par Bilbon. Bilbon saisit les mains de Thorin, et les pressa contre sa poitrine.

« Si tu n'es pas là, dit-il doucement, alors ceci ne battra pas. Tu ferais aussi bien de me laisser me tenir à tes côtés : le résultat est le même. J'entrerai à Erebor, mais je ressortirai tout de suite.

\- S'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça, implora Thorin. L'idée que tu sois au combat inspire une terreur dans mon cœur que même les Portes Noires du Mordor n'y ont pas mise. »

Il commença à parler de nouveau, puis s'arrêta, déglutissant péniblement.

« Tu es _mon_ cœur, dit-il d'une voix misérable. C'est moi qui dois me tenir entre toi et le danger. Legolas n'est pas le seul qui tombera si son mari le fait. »

Il semblait qu'i_ls_ en reviendraient toujours à cette idée, de se protéger mutuellement, mais ce qui l'avait autrefois agacé le réconfortait désormais, et le rendait déterminé à se tenir aux côtés de son mari.

« Je ferai la même chose pour toi, à chaque fois, répondit Bilbon. »

Il le ferait maintenant, aussi, il _pouvait_ le faire. Il l'avait fait, même, et bien que son cœur soit douloureux à l'idée d'avoir pris une vie sans hésiter, l'idée de perde Thorin faisait presque _hurler_ son âme. Gandalf lui avait dit autrefois que le vrai courage n'était pas de prendre une vie, mais de savoir quand en épargner une.

Il avait su ne pas épargn_er Rutar_. Pas une deuxième fois, quand la vie de son mari avait été en jeu. Thorin pressa son front contre celui de Bilbon, le geste bien connu un réconfort.

« Sache _que je_ me tiendrai entre toi et n'importe quel danger, jura Thorin. Tu es mon Bilbon, mon bien-aimé. »

Son époux, son brave Thorin puissant et aimant. Bilbon ne répondit pas pour offrir la même promesse. Elle était suspendue entre eux, implicite mais quand même présente. Il suivrait Thorin au combat, et si on arrivait là, il se tiendrait entre Thorin et n'importe quel danger. Il l'aurait fait dix ans plus tôt, et il le ferait maintenant. Même si ça lui coûtait sa propre vie.

Bilbon ne pouvait pas imaginer une meilleure façon de finir sa vie. Soixante ans était jeune, à peine plus de la moitié de sa vie, mais il avait déjà plus vécu que n'importe quel autre hobbit. Il avait un mari, des neveux, une petite-nièce et un petit-neveu, une sœur, et tout ça simplement par alliance. Les nains qu'il connaissait, il les comptait comme sa famille, maintenant, tout comme Legolas, Tauriel, et Dernwyn.

Si on en arrivait là, il mourrait pour eux. Et il mourrait sans regrets.

Comme s'il sentait ses pensées, Thorin l'attira impossiblement plus près jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se frôlent. Bilbon laissa toute sa concentration se porter sur son mari en détresse. Il n'y avait aucune parole de réconfort qu'il puisse lui offrir : chaque mot serait un mensonge, et Bilbon n'était pas enclin à mentir à Thorin. Il resta assis en silence, à la place, serrant son mari dans ses bras et partageant sa respiration avec lui.

Ce fut ainsi que Dwalin les trouva, bien plus tard, encore nez contre nez, s'agrippant l'un à l'autre. Le nain s'éclaircit la gorge, et ils se tournèrent vers lui d'un même mouvement.

« Nous sommes près, dit Dwalin, presque avec réticence. »

Il fallut un moment à Thorin pour trouver sa voix.

« Alors nous chevauchons, dit-il. »

Sa voix était rauque comme s'il avait pleuré. Peut-être qu'il l'avait fait et que Bilbon et lui n'avaient pas remarqué. Il serra la main de Thorin et sentit une prise ferme en retour.

« Vers Erebor, dit Bilbon. »

Thorin hocha la tête.

« Vers Erebor. »

(-)

Ce fut un large groupe qui quitta la Lorien ce jour-là. Haldir conduisait les elfes sur leurs chevaux, en direction des plaines. Des chevaux furent aussi attribués à la compagnie, qui chevaucha en formation serrée, craignant l'avenir sans ceux autour d'eux et n'osant pas formuler de telles peurs à voix hautes. Éomund envoya un corbeau voler vers l'est, dans l'espoir d'envoyer des nouvelles aux Rohirrim de ce qui était arrivé. Un autre corbeau fut envoyé à Edoras, pour avertir le peuple du Rohan d'un danger potentiel à ses frontières. Qui savait comment fonctionnait l'esprit d'une folle ? Car si elle avait pris Dale et Erebor, elle pourrait tout aussi facilement frapper ailleurs.

Depuis les forêts de la Lorien, Tauriel les regarda partir, solennelle et immobile. Galadriel se tenait à ses côtés, voyant bien plus que l'autre elfe ne le pourrait jamais. Le destin continuait de tisser une nouvelle tapisserie, des fils tirant dans tel et tel sens, afin de se lier aux vies de ceux qui chevauchaient maintenant vers Erebor. Bilbon avait tout déchiré dix ans plus tôt, avait exigé sa propre création, et le destin avait cédé.

Maintenant, cependant, le destin pourrait ne pas accepter de refus. Car il avait un but, un plan, un objectif, et même la forte volonté de Bilbon Sacquet, Porteur de l'Anneau, pourrait ne pas suffire à le changer à nouveau.

« Pouvez-vous voir ce qui arrivera ? Osa enfin demander Tauriel. Quand ils passeront au-delà de notre vue ? »

Galadriel maintint son regard sur les voyageurs.

« Non, dit-elle enfin. Je ne peux pas. Le destin ne peut être écarté qu'un certain nombre de fois. »

Et elle craignait qu'il soit impossible de retenir ce que le destin ferait cette fois.

Pourvu qu'ils restent en vie, ne serait-ce que pour le bien de son petit et cher ami. Car même s'ils tombaient et Bilbon non, elle craignait que ce ne soit quand même la fin du petit hobbit.

**(-)**

**Bon je vais pas vous faire le coup à chaque fois non plus, donc je vous le dis une dernière fois, il n'y aura plus de MCD dans cette fic.**


	26. Faire face au destin

**Arya Cahill : Il n'est pas trop tard tant que le nouveau chapitre n'est pas en ligne^^ Et je sens que les reviews à trois sens viennent de passer à quatre sens xD En plus tu les écris sur ton portable ? Mais c'est pas une statuette, c'est une statue de la taille de la Tour Eiffel qu'on va te faire !**

**Hihi j'aime bien ta réaction pour la question, on dirait que tu as trouvé la lampe d'un génie^^ Les questions sont cumulables hein, tu peux en gagner une deuxième en mettant la 150ème review (par exemple). Par contre elles ne sont utilisables que pour cette saga, donc ça ne servirait à rien de la garder pour la traduction d'après...**

**Pippin, surtout, serait capable de faire foirer le plan – entre le coup du squelette dans la Moria, et celui du Palantir, c'est le pire des deux compères ! Merry est un peu plus sérieux quand il veut.**

_**S'ils ne peuvent pas prendre soin d'eux-mêmes, comment peuvent-ils croire qu'ils pourront protéger les autres **_**: je confirme, personne n'y a pensé. C'est pourtant la base, hein, mais bon... On a déjà établi qu'ils sont pas toujours très futés xD**

**Effectivement ça doit être terrible d'être toujours dirigé par le destin, et d'en avoir conscience... Bilbon a dit lui-même qu'il se joindrait au combat pour Tauriel et Kili, je ne promets rien ! Wait and see...**

**J'avoue, je crois que Thorin aurait pas l'air très sérieux s'il se battait pas pour récupérer son propre royaume... Et va expliquer aux citoyens l'histoire des visions et tout ça sans qu'ils prennent la famille royale pour des fous...**

**Je te promets que Legolas et Kili ne seront plus séparés dans cette fic ! Le rappel sur le MCD était le dernier, je n'en ferai plus jusqu'à la fin de la fic maintenant !**

**Noooo Aime : Tu faiblis, tu fais des reviews en 2 parties alors que justelaura arrive à en faire 3 systématiquement ! Elle te bat, là, y a pas à dire :p Je connais pas les fleurs saint jean, faudra que je trouve sur internet à quoi ça ressemble...**

**Un danger public ailleurs qu'au travail ? Il y a une histoire cachée là-dedans ! Je veux savoir et je suis sûre que les deux autres aussi :p**

**Là tu as fait fort pour la porte... Il m'arrive (souvent) de parler à l'ordinateur ou aux logiciels qui sont dessus (la phrase qui revient le plus souvent je sais pas si c'est 'mais alleeeeeez, charge !' ou 'mais pourquoi tu me fais ça ?' xD) ou à tout objet cylindrique qui roule quand je le pose (stylo ou aiguille à tricoter hein, je précise parce qu'avec toi on sait jamais)... Mais à une porte j'ai jamais fait ! Et en plus tu te fais surprendre...**

**Je ne tricote pas **_**en **_**traduisant, ça va pas la tête ? J'ai besoin de mes deux mains pour tricoter, et j'ai besoin de mes deux mains pour traduire. Et j'ai pas encore trouvé comment avoir une paire de bras supplémentaires. Non si tu veux savoir, en ce moment mes journées alternent entre tricoter – peindre des figurines – traduire – tricoter – etc.**

**Bah écoute si tu as une bonne explication pour les bestioles à poil et à cornes qui sortent d'une montagne tout juste reprise, je prends ! Enfin si je commence à relever les incohérences du dernier film, je vais pas finir les ràr ce soir...**

**La sale gosse te rappelle qu'elle peut très bien faire pire que la fausse alerte sur Valinor, avec le contenu des prochaines fics, si tu la cherches... **

**Le chagrin qui était censé atteindre Erebor c'était celui provoqué par la mort de Thorin &amp; neveux... Et comme ils sont pas morts, y a pas eu de chagrin dans la montagne... CQFD. Gandalf n'a pas autant connaissance de ce qui pourrait arriver que Galadriel, par exemple mais il en a une idée générale, et c'est pour ça qu'il fait attention à ce qu'il dit.**

**J'ai tout un carton de pelotes, et des tailles d'aiguilles de 2.5 à 8, alors oui on peut dire que j'ai du rab ! Je leur donne même un patron pour un bonnet de bébé s'ils veulent xD**

**Je regarde trop Supernatural, parce que maintenant à chaque fois qu'ils parlent de destin je vois la femme de la saison 6, la blonde en tailleur et pantalon qui engueule Castiel pour une raison que je ne citerai pas XD**

**Elle était nulle, ta blague sur l'ange de la mort, franchement ! Tu as fait beaucoup mieux que ça je suis limite déçue :p Encore un 'sale gosse', n'oublie pas l'avertissement de tout à l'heure hein !**

**Je suis d'accord, il vaut mieux prendre le risque d'y aller, que celui de finir tout seul parce qu'il avait peur de se faire tuer pendant la bataille... Et les autres ne risquent pas de le laisser partit tout seul – même si ça aurait été amusant, en même temps... Fili tout seul face à l'armée de Caila XD**

**Ah je le fais souvent ça de regarder des vidéos de SLG pendant la traduction ou pendant que je fais vos ràr (y a toujours le temps d'en regarder au moins une, on se demande pourquoi)... D'ailleurs la dernière fois j'ai bien cru qu'il allait nous faire attendre la prochaine saison pour la dénouement avec l'homme au masque !**

**XD Kili qui a de l'espoir genre 'oui oui je vais participer au combat' et qui croit qu'ils vont le laisser faire... C'est mal parti mon gars... Mais comme tu dis au moins ils ont retrouvé leur humour !**

**En anglais, 'frapper' Caila était dit 'strike' donc ça peut sous-entendre blesser OU tuer, dans le contexte... Et je pense qu'il espérait la tuer^^**

**En même temps virée ménage dans la Forêt Noire, s'ils y vont tous les deux c'est un coup à faire bon usage de leur clairière ! Pour une fois que je pense à un truc comme ça et pas toi...**

**Peut-être que Bilbon connaît le sens du mot 'fuir', mais qu'il sait pas comment on fait ! C'est une possibilité aussi !**

**Pour celles qui lisent les reviews et qui se demandent quelle est l'idée que No apprécie tellement, j'ai suggéré qu'ils meurent d'une crise cardiaque simultanée, dans leur vieil âge, pendant une partie de jambes en l'air particulièrement acrobatique !**

**Non, je crois que tu es la seule à avoir pensé à un truc spécial quand Dwalin vient les trouver, désolée :p Ton correcteur me fait bien rigoler franchement... Hiroshima pour Rohirrim faut le faire !**

**Justelaura : Haha je savais que toi aussi tu voudrais savoir pour les portes ! Difficile de pas s'interroger ! Si tu trouves qu'elle fait pas beaucoup de sous-entendus, je vais t'envoyer les chapitres avec ses commentaires, tu changeras d'avis !**

**J'ai pas pu trouver de traduction officielle – je sais pas si c'est parce qu'il y en a pas, ou parce qu'elle est introuvable, mais 'Unique' ça me plaît bien ! Highfive pour Aventures et Naheulbeuk, et aussi pour la référence Astérix ! (le dernier dessin animé était génial)**

**Si tu connais plus le verbe respirer, je sens que quand je vais traduire Sansûkh – si j'obtiens l'autorisation, et faut que je la demande – tu vas être en arrêt respiratoire total !**

**Lol j'adore ta façon de résumer les informations de Bilbon... C'est toi qui me fais mourir, en l'occurrence ! Et ne t'en fais pas, la crise de Legolas est finie. S'il y a d'autres menaces pour leur couple ça viendra de l'extérieur.**

**C'est vrai que ce que dit Gandalf laisse entendre qu'il a de mauvais souvenirs, mais on en saura pas plus ! Aragorn et Gandalf ? Ton esprit a pu conjurer une image pareille ? Ma pauvre !**

**Pour l'appréhension de mourir, je te renvoie au discours de Dernwyn sur la mort qui fait partie de la vie ! Et pour le destin, même réponse qu'à No, je vois la femme de la saison 6 de SPN !**

**En même temps qu'est-ce que tu veux que Bilbon réponde à Dwalin ? 'Oui, il était censé mourir, et votre mari aussi, au fait !' Ce serait encore pire, le pauvre !**

**C'est pas pour rien si Fili et Dernwyn ont commencé par se fritter avant de se frotter... (ce jeu de mots est horrible et ne sera plus jamais utilisé) Ils sont aussi tête de pioche l'un que l'autre !**

**Quand tu dis 'applaudissons notre roi' je t'imagine en mode miroir magique dans le premier Shrek... Je sais pas du tout pourquoi... Et ton 'restriction budgétaire' m'a tuée ! Et ouais le scénario ressemble de plus en plus à la (vraie) fin du Hobbit (celle du livre) !**

**Comme tu dis Kili s'est pris un vent avec son histoire de participer au combat ! Bien tenté mon pote, comme dirait Kuzco ! Je sais même plus s'il finit par avoir une barbe dans la saga... Peut-être vers la fin mais je suis pas sûre du tout !**

**Haha tu es devenue comme moi, une détectrice à phrases qui portent la poisse ! Je sais pas si le destin est un enfoiré, mais Bilbon et Thorin ne seront pas séparés dans cette fic ! Dans le feu de l'action on a pas toujours le temps de réfléchir à son prochain coup, je te signale... Mais y a pas besoin d'enregistrer, je te dis que Legolas a fini de paniquer sur la mortalité de son mari ! **

**Moi aussi j'admire beaucoup Kili d'avoir eu le courage d'offrir à Legolas une voie de sortie... et deux fois en plus ! **

**Rien ne dit que Holdred et Hildili auraient même existé... Dernwyn n'était jamais tombée amoureuse avant Fili, elle serait peut-être restée célibataire à vie ! Mais effectivement elle serait probablement restée au Rohan... Pour savoir comment Dis aurait été, il faudra lire Sansûkh (qui commence juste après la bataille des 5 armées) quant à Legolas... A mon avis c'est avec Gimli qu'il aurait fini ! Oui je shippe le Gigolas !**

**Lol j'ai adoré ta comparaison avec le couteau suisse... Du coup je veux un couteau suisse à son effigie ! Qui coûterait trois fois son prix normal juste parce que y a la tronche de Bilbon dessus... O:)**

**Ouais comme tu dis Bilbon se serait fait assommer, et au bout de 5 minutes, même, n'en déplaise à PJ ! Et je suis tout à fait de ton avis pour dire que Bilbon est au-dessus de Frodon. Il a fait le voyage seul, et il a eu la force de jeter l'anneau, lui ! Sans qu'on lui arrache le doigt avec les dents !**

**C'est 'pourquoi' simple ? Tu fais comme Maître Gims, tu utilises des mots à la place des autres, maintenant ! Mais j'ai adoré ton 'eh ben mourez tous !' Je t'imaginais lever les bras au ciel en disant ça ! Je ne peux pas répondre pour la vie de Bilbon, pour une raison simple : ce sera un thème de la Partie 2 du Futur Modifié ! Du coup, tu verras !**

**Des personnages principales qui meurent ? Est-ce que je dois t'offrir un Bescherelle pour ton anniversaire ? Entre ça et 'personne ne ça mourir'... Tu ne fais plus aucun sens !**

**C'est triste que Tauriel ne soit pas là, mais ce serait trop dangereux pour elle, dans son état ! Je ne dirai rien pour un sauvetage de Kili... Et j'avoue je crois que là Bilbon il serait bon pour le suicide si Thorin, Fili et Kili mouraient maintenant !**

**Dame Marianne : J'ai bien peur que les phrases rassurantes soient terminées... Et que tu n'aies pas fini de te ronger les sangs !**

**(-)**

**Chapitre 26 : Faire face au dest****in**

**Résumé : Caila ****est venue à Erebor pour subjugue****r son peuple et prononcer sa sentence sur Dernwyn, Dis, et les enfant****s.**

**Sauf qu'elle n'est pas la seule avec des vues**** sur Erebor.**

**Le destin, aussi, est venu à la Montagne.**

**(-)**

Il n'y eut littéralement aucun avertissement. Un instant, elles lisaient tranquillement aux enfants, et le suivant, ils étaient entourés de voleurs. Dernwyn commença à se lever, mais Dis l'agrippa et la fit se rasseoir dans le fauteuil. Holdred et Hildili vinrent immédiatement se glisser contre le fauteuil de Dernwyn. Ce fut seulement quand la dernière silhouette entra dans la pièce que Dernwyn commença lentement à respirer.

Elle était belle. On aurait dit qu'elle avait été sculptée dans la pierre, une statue parfaite qui ne correspondait à aucune norme dont Dernwyn puisse se souvenir. Ses cheveux étaient longs et clairs, semblaient fins et soyeux, mais ses épaules étaient larges et ses oreilles étaient rondes. Son cou était court, son visage était beau, et elle était plus grande que Dis ou Dernwyn.

C'était Caila. Il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible.

Des yeux verts les parcoururent, puis tombèrent sur les enfants. Instinctivement Dernwyn glissa vers l'avant dans son siège pour les cacher, et elle vit les lèvres de la femme se retrousser.

« Un cœur de mère, dit-elle. »

Sa voix était légère et aérienne, presque mélodieuse.

« Vous protégez vos enfants. J'admire ça. »

Elle s'avança et Dernwyn décida que la subtilité était un art perdu. Elle saisit ses deux enfants par les épaules et les fit passer derrière le fauteuil. Trois voleurs s'avancèrent vers eux, mais Caila leva la main.

« Paix. Je n'ai aucune intention qu'il arrive du mal aux enfants. Quel que soit son sang, je ne ferais jamais de mal à un enfant. Je ne suis pas un monstre, contrairement à ceux qui ont tenu mon sang mêlé contre moi. »

Dernwyn avait beaucoup à répondre à ça, mais elle garda les mots pour elle, mâchoire serrée. Si Caila n'allait pas leur faire de mal, alors Dernwyn prendrait le peu de faveurs qu'elle pouvait.

« En fait, j'ai besoin de vous et de vos enfants, dit-elle. Ils aideraient à faire valoir mes arguments. J'ai aussi besoin de vous. »

Elle se tourna vers Dis. La main de Dernwyn se serra inutilement, cherchant une arme.

« Vous avez accès aux voûtes de la Salle du Trésor, n'est-ce pas ? »

Dis ne dit pas un mot. Caila ne sembla pas dérangée par son silence : elle avait même l'air de s'amuser.

« Vous avez vraiment un esprit formidable, déclara la femme en souriant. Une véritable héritière de Durin lui-même. Bravo. »

Puis elle leva la main et frappa, faisant se tourner la tête de Dis vers le côté.

Lili gémit et cacha son visage dans la tunique de Holdred. Holdred fixa la scène, comme incapable de détourner le regard, et il y avait un feu qui brûlait dans son regard. Dis, pour sa part, redressa lentement la tête. Elle essuya du sang au coin de sa bouche avec le pouce, puis se contenta de lever les yeux vers Caila, comme interrogeant silencieusement la femme. Dernwyn pouvait pratiquement _l'entendre_ demander, _C'est tout ?_

Caila eut un grand rire, mais il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux qui ne plaisait vraiment pas à Dernwyn. Elle était bien trop intelligente, bien trop calculatrice, et quoi qu'elle veuille, Dernwyn ne doutait pas qu'elle l'obtiendrait, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

« Une enfant de Durin, vraiment, dit-elle. »

Puis son sourire lumineux disparut soudain.

« Je peux passer à votre enfant ensuite, Dis, fille de Thrain. Puisque je n'ai pas vos autres enfants, mais que j'ai celle-là, je passerai à elle. Que ses enfants regardent ou pas, ça ne dépend que d'eux. »

Elle se dirigea vers Dernwyn_, et_ Dernwyn poussa ent_ièrement Holdred derrière le siège, espérant que ce que ferait Caila ne serait pas vu. Elle serait __maudite__ avant __de faire un son. Même quand Caila tira une lame courte, Dernwyn croisa son regard et ne vacilla pas._

« Que voulez-vous avec la Salle du Trésor ? »

Caila marqua une pause et se retourna paresseusement vers Dis. Dis secoua rapidement la tête quand Dernwyn fronça les sourcils dans sa direction. Elle pouvait le supporter, elle le pouvait. Quoi que cette femme envoie vers elle, Dernwyn pouvait le supporter.

Ce fut un soulagement, cependant, de voir la lame disparaître, et elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point son cœur battait fort jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse entendre que ça.

« Je cherche un anneau, dit-elle. L'anneau de la lignée de Durin. Il y avait sept anneaux au total, offerts aux nains. Votre père en avait un.

\- Il n'y a aucun anneau de pouvoir dans la Salle du _Trésor_, dit Dis. »

Sa voix était aussi confuse que son expression.

« Si mon père l'avait, il a été perdu avec lui.

\- Oh, je sais, dit Caila. »

Cela fit sursauter Dernwyn. Caila fit tournoyer la dague entre ses doigts avant de la remettre dans le petit fourreau sur sa hanche.

« J'avais simplement espéré l'ajouter à ma collection. Mais il y a d'autres choses dans la Salle du Trésor qui m'appartiennent. Comme une couronne. Et le cœur de la montagne. Des babioles, vraiment, mais elles reviennent toutes au souverain d'Erebor, n'est-ce pas ? »

Dernwyn ne savait pas exactement comment Dis demeurait aussi calme, ou aussi impassible. Dans tous les cas, elle en était reconnaissante, et encore plus reconnaissante que Caila observe Dis et non Dernwyn, car Dernwyn ne cachait certainement pas ses émotions. Son outrage et son choc étaient visibles par tous. Alors c'était vrai : elle voulait régner en maîtresse suprême sur Erebor.

Avant que Dernwyn ou Dis ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, cependant, une petite voix s'éleva.

« Vous pouvez pas être souv'raine, dit Lili en fronçant les sourcils vers Caila. C'est Onkin le souv'rain. Tout l'monde sait ça. »

Holdred l'agrippa et essaya de la tirer derrière lui, mais c'était trop tard. L'attention de Caila était concentrée sur Lili, et elle lui adressa ce qui aurait été un beau sourire amical si Dernwyn ne la connaissait pas.

« Ton oncle n'est pas là, pourtant, dit-elle. Et il ne reviendra pas. Quelqu'un doit s'asseoir sur le trône, chère petite. Et j'en ai autant le droit qu'une autre. »

Elle fouilla dans sa bourse un moment, puis sortit un petit biscuit.

« Voudrais-tu être souveraine après moi ? Demanda-t-elle. »

Elle tendit la main.

Hildili regarda le biscuit un moment. Puis elle croisa promptement les bras et fusilla Caila du regard.

« Non, _merci._ »

Elle décroisa rapidement les bras pour les enrouler autour de Holdred, qui la serra contre lui et la poussa un peu derrière lui.

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, Caila sembla surprise. Dernwyn était à peu près certaine qu'elle s'était attendue à ce que Hildili cède à ses machinations, accepte rapidement pour avoir la douceur. Elle semblait presque _blessée_, et la mère en elle éprouva une brève compassion pour l'enfant qu'elle avait été, qui avait manifestement été jugée par son héritage et son sang.

Puis Dernwyn s'autorisa à se souvenir de Balin_,_ se souvenir qu'elle était là et que ses enfants tremblaient entre elle et Dis et que Fili était peut-être mort à cause de cette femme, et toute sa compassion disparut en une fraction de seconde.

Caila retira sa main et le biscuit, jetant ce dernier dans les flammes du foyer et utilisant la première pour tirer une épée longu_e du_ voleur le plus proche. Elle posa immédiatement la pointe contre la gorge de Dernwyn, et Dernwyn cessa de respirer. Lentement Caila passa son regard vers Dis, qui agrippait le fauteuil si fort que Dernwyn craignit qu'elle ne casse les bras.

« Est-ce que vous venez avec moi ? Demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils. Ou est-ce que je vais devoir employer la manière forte ? »

Dis avait l'air si déchirée que Dernwyn voulut hurler qu'elle mourrait, elle mourrait et avec joie, ne serait-ce que pour empêcher Dis de capituler aux exigences de Caila.

Caila appuya un peu plus la pointe contre la gorge de Dernwyn.

« Sachez que je peux faire ça avec ou sans vous très facilement. Je préférerais largement le faire avec votre assistance, cependant. C'est à vous de décider, dit-elle d'une voix désormais coléreuse. »

Laissant le sang potentiel de Dernwyn sur les mains de Dis. Et ça, ça Dis ne le permettrait jamais, et ils le savaient tous.

Dis se leva de son fauteuil, toujours avec l'allure d'une princesse royale, alors même que Caila la déplaçait comme un pion sur un plateau de jeu. Les voleurs saisirent Dis par les bras et commencèrent à la faire bouger vers la porte.

« Non, attendez, dit Dernwyn.

\- Inutile, dit Caila en remettant l'épée dans le fourreau du voleur. Vous venez avec nous. Vos enfants, aussi. Vous pouvez les prendre avec vous, ou mes hommes les emmèneront. Je suis peut-être prête à les épargner, mais je ne vais pas souffrir de retard ou de bêtises. À vous de choisir. »

Dernwyn se leva et se dressa de toute sa taille, découvrant avec satisfaction que Caila n'était pas aussi grande qu'elle en avait l'air. Elle plaça Holdred et Hildili devant elle, formant un cercle avec ses bras et les enveloppa dedans, avant de croiser tranquillement le regard de Caila. _À vous de jouer._

Caila se détourna et quitta la pièce, les yeux déjà sur un prix différent. Dis sortit derrière elle, et par chance, les voleurs se contentèrent de flanquer Dernwyn et ne firent aucun geste pour la toucher, ni les enfants. Au passage, elle jeta un regard à Hril, qui se tenait près de la porte, sans bouger. Son regard était fixe, mais sa prise sur la poignée de son épée était serrée. Quoi que Caila soit en _train de faire, il n'avait pas été mis au courant._

« Avancez, ordonna l'un des voleurs. »

Dernwyn les suivit dans le couloir. Les halls étaient vides, étonnamment, pourtant Dis avait dit à Dernwyn qu'ils avaient été remplis des nains captifs et des hommes d'Aragorn. Les halls étaient maintenant complètement dépourvus de vie, cependant, et ils continuèrent de marcher.

Du bruit commença à filtrer quand ils approchèrent de la porte de devant. Des cris et des railleries arrivèrent d'abord, et quand ils arrivèrent enfin dans le hall d'entrée principal de la montagne, sur l'un des chemins les plus hauts, la raison en fut visible.

Il semblait que chaque nain ait été conduit dans la pièce, impossiblement serrés les uns contre les autres. Il y avait des voleurs _partout_, calés dans les coins et partout où ils pouvaient se tenir, les armes sorties et chaque œil surveillant les nains. Tout le monde se tourna vers Dernwyn, Dis, et les enfants quand ils entrèrent, les nains les regardant depuis le sol, et Dernwyn souhaita pouvoir dire _quelque chose_. N'importe quoi pour les réconforter. Mais il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire, et quand le voleur derrière la poussa plus fort, elle perdit presque sa prise sur ses enfants. Les nains en-dessous devinrent soudain complètement silencieux, faisant presque sursauter les voleurs, et Dernwyn réalisa qu'ils regardaient tous Holdred et Hildili avec une peur silencieuse.

Elle était très douée pour prendre les gens et les objets en otage, réalisa Dernwyn, tandis qu'elle regardait Caila qui _marchait e_ncore vers la porte. C'était ce qu'ils étaient, maintenant : des otages pour que le peuple d'Erebor se tienne tranquille.

Les doigts de Dernwyn _rêvaient_ de l'épée de son père.

Ils furent au sommet de la porte avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, haut_ au-dessu_s des gens rassemblés dans le hall. Dernwyn ne put s'empêcher de regarder le champ derrière elle, la première fois qu'elle le voyait depuis son retour à Erebor quelques jours plus tôt. Le champ était vide, pas de fermiers où que ce soit, et la cité de Dale était silencieuse dans le lointain. Son estomac se retourna, et elle força son attention à retourner sur Caila.

Elle ressemblait à un grand prédateur, chaloupant vers le bord par-dessus lequel Dernwyn souhaitait pouvoir la pousser. Dis semblait avoir des idées similaires, mais avec les enfants _dans _ses bras, et plusieurs enfants dans la foule plus bas, elle n'osa pas. Cependant, l'idée était plaisante.

« Peuple d'Erebor, appela Caila. »

Elle étendit les bras, comme pour les accueillir.

« Je vous appelle comme miens ! Pendant trop longtemps vous avez souffert sous le règne d'un monarque qui voudrait diminuer notre grand peuple. Nous sommes des nains, _je_ suis une naine de bon sang, qui voudrait vous mener hors de ces âges sombres vers la lumière ! »

Elle agita le bras vers Dernwyn et Dis et les enfants.

« Ils vous ont maltraités. Ils ont mis des enfants de lignées mêlées devant vous, vous qui êtes de vrais nains ! Vous ne méritez pas cela. »

Sa voix était le seul son dans le hall. Holdred gigota avec inconfort devant elle, et Dernwyn le serra plus fort, enfouissant presque Lili dans sa robe. Si elle avait un moyen d'envoyer ses enfants en toute sécurité en bas du mur, elle le ferait. Elle pourrait les laisser s_e_ glisser sous sa robe et vers le mur, vers l'une des cordes là-bas. Elle pourrait les faire sortir-

Et où iraient-ils ? Où pouvait-elle les envoyer qui soit sûr ? Son soudain élan d'espoir retomba comme une pierre.

« Cependant, je comprends que vous puissiez ressentir une certaine affection pour eux. Pour cela, j'ai peur que les choses ne deviennent un peu... difficiles. »

Dernwyn se figea. Caila lui jeta un regard, ses yeux brillant même dans la légère lumière du soleil se cachant derrière les nuages, puis se retourna vers les nains en bas.

« Si vous leur restez fidèles, alors je serai contrainte de les retirer d'Erebor. De façon permanente. La façon dont ce sera fait dépendra de vous. Je peux les laisser demeurer dans cette montagne parmi vous, après avoir entendu vos vœux de loyauté. Ou je peux les jeter par-dessus le bord de ce mur si j'entends quelqu'un les soutenir. Quel sera votre choix ? »

Parmi la foule, Dernwyn aperçut soudain Dori. Il avait l'air sale et débraillé, loin de sa tenue immaculée habituelle, mais il était vivant. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur elle, écarquillés et apeurés, et Dernwyn secoua la tête juste assez. _Ne vous dressez pas pour nous__. S'il vous plaît_. Elle aurait donné sa vie en un battement de cœur, et Dis en aurait fait autant, avant qu'aucun d'eux ne _lui_ jure sa loyauté.

Mais pour ses enfants, Dernwyn plierait le genou devant Caila. Pour eux, elle ferait n'importe quoi.

« A présent, il y a plus de nains dans cette montagne que ceux présents ici, aussi je veux que vous leur envoyiez le message. Chaque sujet loyal _s'inclinant devant moi me l_aissera dans... une humeur bien plus gracieuse quand le moment viendra de la sentence de la lignée de Durin. Je vous le _dem_anderai à tous d'abord : quelle sera votre réponse ? Et _j'attends_ une réponse maintenant. »

Aucun nain ne parla, mais tous leurs yeux étaient sur Dernwyn, Dis, et les enfants. Dis osa s'approcher de Dernwyn, et les enfants eurent l'air de vouloir tendre la main vers elle. Dernwyn était terrifiée que sa prise sur leurs bras ne laisse des bleus, mais elle ne pouvait pas les lâcher. Si elle le faisait, elle sav_ai_t avec certitude qu'elle les perdrait.

Soudain un cri monta d'un voleur au-dessus de la porte. Ses yeux étaient tournés hors d'Erebor, et ils étaient écarquillés et stupéfaits.

« Ma reine, il y a un feu qui approche dans le vent, dit-il. »

Caila tourna rapidement la tête, et Dernwyn se retrouva incapable de ne pas en faire autant. Dans le lointain se trouvait effectivement une flamme massive, s'élevant dans le ciel, laissant derrière elle une trace dont Dernwyn aurait presque dit qu'elle ressemblait à un feu d'artifice. Puis elle grandit soudain, plus longue et s'étirant de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que ça ressemble à des ailes. Elle cligna des yeux, parce que _c'étaient_ des ailes, et une tête se leva des flammes, et c'était impossible, mais c'était certainement un-

« Dragon, balbutia le voleur, les yeux écarquillés. »

Les nains en-dessous commencèrent à échanger des murmures apeurés.

« C-C'est un _dragon_ ! »

Dernwyn le fixa. Parce que c'était, sans aucun doute, un dragon. Il ne fit que continuer de grandir jusqu'à ce que ce soit presque tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir, rouge et brûlant, plein d'étincelles et de feu et se déplaçant à grande vit_e_sse vers Erebor. Et quand il rugit, son rugissement fit trembler le ciel, et des flammes se déversèrent de sa bouche.

Puis ses yeux aperçurent une petite ligne derrière le dragon, prenant l'horizon. _C'étai_t la forme grandissante de silhouettes en mouvement, toutes courant vers la montagne. Même à cette distance, Dernwyn reconnut la forme d'une multitude de chevaux, et l'espoir commença à monter. Derrière le dragon se trouvaient les drapeaux qu'elle connaissait si bien, des Seigneurs des Chevaux du Rohan, et à leurs côtés courait une grande bannière rouge, dansant dans le vent. Le drapeau de guerre rouge d'Erebor.

_Fili._

« Oncle Thorin ! Cria Holdred, qui avait également compris. _Papa_ ! »

Hildili sortit sa tête de la robe de Dernwyn pour fusiller du regard Caila, qui semblait être en état de choc.

« J'vous l'avais dit, c'est Onkin le souv'rain, dit-elle obstinément. »

Tout commença soudain à arriver d'un seul coup. Les nains, ayant entendu les nouvelles, venaient à peine de commencer à s'avancer quand ils furent repoussés dans l'un des halls intérieurs.

« Sor_tez-_les d'ici, lança Caila. »

Dernwyn fut pratiquement traînée_ à t_ravers les halls supérieurs jusqu'aux appartements royaux. Holdred et Hildili luttèrent pour rester avec elle malgré le rythme difficile, et Dis était juste derrière elle, aidant à garder les enfants entre eux. Monter les escaliers, passer les portes, croiser un Hril surpris puis ils furent jetés dans leur chambre.

« La reine a besoin d'aide sur le champ de bataille ! Cria l'un des voleurs. »

Puis il claqua la porte, la fermant pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient été capturés. Ça ne servirait à rien, les portes n'avaient pas de verrous, mais le message était clair : n'essayez pas de partir.

Ce qui était triste pour eux, parce que Dernwyn était à peu près sûre qu'ils allaient s'échapper, _maintenant._

Dis courut vers la porte et toqua trois fois. Il n'y eut pas de réponse.

« Hril ? Appela Dis. »

Dernwyn s'inquiéta soudain pour le nain. Avait-il été emmené avec les autres voleurs pour se battre ? Étaient-ils coincés avec un voleur ?

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, manquant de cogner Dis, et c'était Hril, laissant tom_ber_ des couvertures sur le sol. Il y eut un 'clang', et en les déroulant elles trouvèrent leurs épées.

« Préparez-vous, leur dit Hril. Nous partons aussi vite que possible, dès que les autres pourront sécuriser le passage.

\- Nous aussi ? Demanda Hildili. »

Dernwyn hocha la tête.

« Nous partons tous. Holdred, va chercher la cape de ta grand-mère. »

Et elle n'avait jamais été plus heureuse de quitter leurs quartiers que maintenant.

Elle avait un mari à trouver et aider sur le champ de bataille.

(-)

Fili devait l'admettre, les feux d'artifice _avaient_ été impressionnants.

« Refaites ça ! Cria Nori. »

Tandis qu'ils chargeaient dans le champ, Gandalf, sur son propre cheval, réussit à adresser au nain un regard étréci.

« Je ne vais pas _refaire __ça_, comme vous dites. Il a fallu _tou_t ce que j'avais pour créer un feu d'artifice de cette magnitude et de cette puissance en premier lieu ! »

Il s'attardait encore, même maintenant,haut au-dessus d'eux dans_ les airs. _C'était plus une boule condensée, maintenant, cela dit, et elle roulait vers Erebor. Un peu trop vite au goût de Fili.

Apparemment, au goût de son oncle aussi.

« Si ça rentre dans la montagne que nous essayons de libérer, Gandalf, avertit Thorin. »

Soudain elle explosa, et tout ce que Fili put voir fut une lumière vive. Des étincelles volaient _partout_, l'explosion presque aussi grande que la montagne elle-même, et Fili put la sentir jusque dans ses os. Cependant son cheval continua de charger, sans peur, et Fili tira son épée de son fourreau. Quand il put entendre à nouveau, ce fut au bruit de son oncle poussant le cri de guerre. Fili lui prêta sa voix, et cela ne tarda pas à devenir un rugissement plus grand qu'aucun dragon n'aurait jamais pu pousser.

Ils traversèrent le champ plus vite qu'ils n'avaient anticipé, le dragon ayant apparemment fait son_ travail p_our surprendre les voleurs et les maintenir en arrière. Ils étaient à peine engagés sur la route principale d'Erebor quand il y eut une montée d'activité aux portes de devant. En première ligne, une armée hétéroclite composée d'un grand nombre de soldats hurla et courut vers eux, et derrière, Fili put voir une grande femme blonde se tenir sur un chariot de guerre de fortune. Ses cheveux volaient derrière elle tandis qu'elle encourageait son armée, et Fili sentit son sang bouillir.

_Caila._

Il aurait sa tête. Il aurait autant de têtes que sa lame le lui permettrait, pour lui avoir pris sa maison, ses enfants, sa belle Dernwyn. Et il allait les récupérer.

Il y avait toujours une pause, juste avant le plongeon dans la bataille. Tout sembla se réduire à un bourdonnement dans ses oreilles tandis que l'armée se rapprochait de plus en plus. Le temps sembla ralentir tandis que ses yeux repéraient ceux qui l'approchaient. Trois hommes, un nain, et plus encore derrière eux. Caila était au centre avec un homme d_ont l_es cheveux noirs étaient proprement attachés derrière lui. L'homme de la forêt.

Puis le monde revint à toute vitesse et sa lame s'abattit. Deux des hommes tombèrent, Nori éliminant le nain et l'autre homme, et ensuite la seule concentration de Fili se porta sur ceux qui venaient vers eux. Peu de voleurs étaient sur des chevaux, et ils furent facilement éliminés.

Ils étaient presque aux portes. S'ils pouvaient balayer l'armée par-derrière, cette bataille serait finie avant d'avoir vraiment commencé.

_Kili, dépêche-toi._

Au-dessus d'eux, bien au-delà de son regard, le soleil derrière les nuages commença lentement à bouger, et l'ombre d'Erebor commença à bouger sur eux.

**(-)**

**Dun dun duuuuuun ! Un court chapitre, mais les deux suivants sont très gro****s donc on va dire que ça compense^^**

**Petite note, je pars vendredi en vacances dans ma famille étant donné que je mets toujours plus d'une heure à faire les ràr, il est possible qu'elles sautent pendant que je serai là-bas. Je ne sais pas encore si j'aurai le temps de les faire ou pas !**


	27. Pour Erebor

**Arya Cahill : Justement plus la statue sera grosse plus elle durera longtemps ! C'est tout bénef ! Prends ton temps pour la question, il te reste jusqu'en décembre^^**

**Que-oi ? Tu **_**oses**_** partir en vacances et ne pas laisser de reviews ? Mais c'est un scandale !:p Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, au pire tu auras plus de lecture en revenant !**

**Lol l'image de la boule de bowling m'a bien fait rigoler ! Et oui tout ce petit monde qui arrive vers Erebor en-dessous du dragon, ça doit être impressionnant, je suis d'accord !**

**Caila a un avantage par rapport aux autres méchants, elle est intelligente. C'est ce qui la rend si horrible et ce qui fait qu'elle sait exactement quoi faire pour que les autres lui obéissent... Lol pour les araignées moi c'est 'I will stomp you dead' parce que j'ai trop joué à Don't Starve...**

**Je pense que Hril avait caché les armes quelque part en avance, histoire de les récupérer rapidement le moment venu ! Pour ce qui est de se croiser, tu verras en lisant !**

**Noooo Aime : Déjà elle est pas timide la nouvelle collègue je vois ! Moi j'aurais jamais osé te dire 'mais tout le monde dit que tu es méchante', j'aurais eu trop peur de vexer ! Lol Une fracture du pied le jour de l'inscription ? Avec deux marches seulement ? Mais c'est à toi qu'il faut offrir un trèfle à quatre feuilles, une patte de lapin et un fer à cheval !**

**Je savais bien que pour 'objet cylindrique' si je précisais pas tu y verrais une allusion ! Je te connais trop bien ! Je ne tricote pas quand je bloque sur un passage, parce que je ne bloque jamais sur tout un passage. Il m'arrive de bloquer sur un mot par contre, et si l'ordi est vraiment trop lent à me charger wordreference, il peut arriver que je prenne le tricot pour patienter !**

**Je me suis déjà vengée du 'sale gosse' dans les commentaires pour te donner un aperçu, mais je peux faire encore pire que ça... Ne l'oublie pas !:p J'adore te faire peur après tout...**

**Ah mais si j'obtiens le droit de traduire Sansûkh, déjà, Laura va avoir besoin d'une feuille de papier rien que pour suivre les personnages originaux... Y en a plein ! Et effectivement on va la perdre faute de respiration... Surtout que niveau angst, si vous trouvez que dans cette saga y en a plein, qu'est-ce que ce sera avec Sansûkh !**

**Ah tiens tu as remarqué, que je disais toujours 'dans cette fic' ou 'dans cette histoire'... Je me demandais si quelqu'un allait relever ! Je ne ferai aucun commentaire sur ce que ça présage pour la suite – principalement parce que ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas relue :p**

**Ah bah Gigolas faudra bien t'y mettre si je traduis Sansûkh ! Parce que c'est un des pairings ! Mais va sur AO3 tu devrais en trouver pas mal...**

**Je ne comprends pas non plus pourquoi Dernwyn est soulagée en voyant Caila. Pas la moindre idée, et l'auteur est en silence radio donc pas moyen de demander ! Hihi j'ai adoré le coup de 'camionneur avec une belle gueule' ! Et non le jury ne délibère plus, il confirme que Caila est un monstre !**

**Ah ça Holdred n'est pas un Durin pour rien ! Il a le sang chaud lui aussi quand il s'énerve ! Il aurait dix ans de plus il serait probablement déjà en train de se battre... xD**

**Tous les personnages de cette fic ont besoin d'aller voir un psy. Tous les principaux en tout cas – les secondaires et les enfants peuvent peut-être y échapper pour l'instant... Mais que ce soit les méchants ou les gentils, ils ont tous besoin d'une thérapie.**

**Et oui tout ce cirque pour une collection. Que quelqu'un lui fasse découvrir la collection de timbres, ça va l'occuper ! (Comment ça y a pas de timbres dans la TDM ? Justement comme ça elle cherchera longtemps !)**

**Ouais Hildili qui met un gros vent à Caila, ça m'a trop fait marrer... Elle est petite mais elle sait déjà ce qu'elle veut ! Et elle sait qui mérite sa gentillesse ou pas !**

**Caila peut accéder à la Salle du Trône sans Dis, mais elle a besoin d'elle pour servir d'otage et faire en sorte que les citoyens se tiennent tranquilles !**

**Me parle pas de SLG, par pitié... Je passe mon temps à guetter mes abonnements YT pour le dénouement du fil rouge ! Je suis désespérée... Pas besoin de prouver à Caila que les otages sont parfaits, elle est déjà au courant ! C'est pour ça qu'elle a emmené toute la famille là...**

**Ouais les enfants ils ont l'air innocents comme ça, mais ils sont encore plus machiavéliques que Smaug, Sauron et Saroumane réunis ! D'ailleurs la petite a une peluche de Smaug, c'est un signe... Oui élan d'espoir c'est une nouvelle race... Pour compenser Sam Winchester qui est l'élan du désespoir lui ! (private joke SPN)**

**Non Caila ne va pas finir jetée par-dessus le mur, il y a un autre sort qui lui est réservé comme tu l'as vu ! Et oui n'importe quel parent digne de ce nom se sacrifierait pour ses enfants... Même quand les enfants en question sont déjà grands d'ailleurs !**

**Lol je doute que les consigner dans leur chambre soit une punition de la part des voleurs, c'est plutôt une mesure de prévention ! Pour pas qu'ils s'échappent ! Bon c'est un peu raté du coup mais quand même...**

**Non Galadriel ne viendra pas se battre à Erebor ! Désolée si tu l'espérais, mais il y a déjà bien assez de monde comme ça ! Et oui tu sors.**

**Julindy : Je comprends très bien ta haine pour Caila, et ne t'inquiète pas pour les jurons ! Puisque tu la hais tellement je pense que son sort devrait te plaire !**

**La réaction de Lili a beaucoup plu à tout le monde, moi la première !**

**Justelaura : Je proteste je ne suis pas une hobbit ! Bon je suis pas bien grande (1m57) mais j'ai pas de grands pieds poilus ni des oreilles pointues, d'abord !**

**Non mais Noémie n'a pas besoin de moi pour avoir ce genre d'idées ! Elle les trouve très bien toute seule, je te rassure ! Je t'enverrai un vieux chapitre avec nos commentaires à toutes les deux à l'occasion...**

**Ouais je pense qu'une carte d'invitation aurait été la bienvenue pour annoncer l'arrivée de Caila... ça leur aurait donné du temps pour se préparer !**

**Moi aussi j'étais presque étonnée qu'elle les laisse en vie, mais comme tu as pu le voir elle avait tout un plan, et une raison de les laisser en vie ! Et oui je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est un monstre . Accessoirement, elle a **_**fini**_** faire tuer Kili ? T'es sûre que tu veux pas faire tes reviews en journée plutôt ?:p**

**Par contre, je tiens à te rassurer, il n'y aura pas de scènes de torture graphiques dans cette saga – en tout cas il me semble. Si c'est le cas je mettrai un avertissement en début de chapitre, mais je suis sûre à 90% que non.**

**Je maintiens que pour la collection, il faut persuader Caila de se mettre à la philatélie ! C'est très bien de collectionner les timbres ! Et c'est moins dangereux que son truc actuel ! Ton coup de « c'était une blague ! Tu as trouvé ça drôle ? » m'a tuée... Oui évitons de contredire la folle, ça risque d'être dangereux...**

**Hildili aime les biscuits mais elle a du discernement, elle n'accepte pas ça de n'importe qui ! Et elle a bien raison d'ailleurs !**

**Ouais Dis a toujours la classe ! Même menacée par Caila et ses sous-fifres ! Et oui, les autres vont être utiles après tout ! Et tu avais bien raison au sujet des otages. Félicitations pour ton intuition !**

**Caila a un très bon argument, qui rend tous les autres superflus : 'vous cédez ou je les tue' ! Elle l'utilise après, d'ailleurs !**

**Non mais justement, Dernwyn demande aux autres de céder ! C'est ça qu'elle veut dire par 'ne vous dressez pas pour nous', qu'ils doivent pas se rebeller mais faire ce que dit Caila, pour protéger les enfants !**

**Et oui, le timing parfait pour l'arrivée des secours ! Et non, Caila ne s'attendait pas à ça... Difficile de le lui reprocher, en même temps je vois pas qui aurait pu prévoir un truc pareil !**

**Ouais je confirme erreur de débutant de les laisser seules dans la pièce, mais en même temps ils croient que Hril est de leur côté ! Pas de celui d'Erebor ! Donc ils pensent que y a quelqu'un pour les garder...**

**Ah parce que tu fais du cheval ? Je suis teeeeeellement jalouse... J'adorerais en faire mais ça coûte juste hors de prix ! Un jour peut-être... De rien pour l'image du Roi Lion xD A ce sujet, je te conseille de chercher sur youtube « 5 théories sur le Roi Lion », tu vas voir y a des trucs bien !**

**L'homme de la forêt, ben c'est Lenegar ! Le type à la queue de cheval, le second de Caila ! Et la bataille ne fait que commencer, après tout !**

**Dame Marianne : Si tu veux mettre la Marche des Walkyries, je te conseille de le faire pour ce chapitre ! Et si la coupure t'a énervée, je me demande ce que ça va être aujourd'hui !**

**J'adore ta comparaison, s'attaquer à Erebor c'est comme s'attaquer au Nutella... Cela dit tu as raison dans les deux cas tout le monde réagit ! Et c'est encore pire pour Bilbon...**

**(-)**

**Chapitre 27 : Pour E****rebor**

**Résumé : Le sort est**** arrivé à Erebor.**

**Tout en revient à ça.**

**(-)**

« Eh bien, ce fut facile, dit Bofur au bout d'un moment. »

Bilbon était mal placé pour le contredire.

Ils avaient eu l'intention de se glisser dans Erebor à travers les portes que la Garde utilisait, mais il y avait eu des voleurs là-bas, bien trop pour les affronter. Ils avaient continué, avec l'intention de foncer à travers les portes des écuries, seulement pour les trouver vides. Quelques chevaux les avaient salués d'un hennissement, et aucun voleur ne s'était avancé. Ils s'étaient donc glissés à l'intérieur par les écuries, et s'étaient retrouvés dans un couloir vide, dépourvu de vie ou de son. Après avoir rampé dans le couloir, ils étaient entrés dans l'un des halls plus larges... pour le trouver déserté. Il n'y restait pas un seul voleur.

Avaient-ils tous quitté la montagne ?

« Il doit y avoir des voleurs là où ils gardent les nains et les hommes d'Aragorn, commença Bilbon. »

Puis il tomba à genoux quand une large explosion fit trembler la montagne. Sur la droite, vers les portes de devant, il put distinguer une lumière vive, puis elle disparut. Il se secoua et se remit sur pieds. Sa cheville protesta, et il l'ignora promptement.

« Est-ce que je veux même savoir ce que c'est ? Demanda Esmeralda.

\- Le 'dragon', je suppose. »

Bien qu'il ne se soit pas attendu à ce que ça _explose._ Thorin était probablement en train de piquer une crise.

Penser à son mari motiva Bilbon à bouger.

« Dernwyn et les enfants d'abord, dit-il fermement. Puis nous trouverons les autres. »

Un grand vacarme sur la gauche, plus profondément dans Erebor, attira leur attention. Ils rampèrent rapidement derrière l'une des larges colonnes du hall et virent deux voleurs se précipiter dans le couloir principal. Quand aucun autre n'apparut, Bilbon osa sortir et les suivre. Esmeralda souffla derrière lui et s'empressa de le rejoindr_e, puis_ ils coururent tous après les voleurs. Ils traversèrent le hall suivant vers le corridor principal d'Erebor, et Bilbon observa les voleurs tourner à droite, vers l'un des plus petits halls près de la cuisine. Le bruit ne fit qu'augmenter, des cris et des appels énervés attirant l'attention de tout le monde dans le corridor principal, et de près, Bilbon put distinguer des voix individuelles. Spécifiquement, _une_ voix en particulier, et l'entendre aurait pu le faire pleurer.

« Laissez-nous sortir _tout de suite_, et si vous toucher à un _cheveu_ de leurs têtes, je vais- !

\- Tenez la porte ! Cria un des voleurs par-dessus Dori. »

Les deux voleurs qu'ils avaient suivi rejoignirent les trois autres pour pousser la porte et la refermer. Bilbon ne put voir que des nains et encore plus de nains, tous poussant contre la porte de leur mieux. Les voleurs avaient l'avantage, cependant, avec une large chaîne en travers de la porte, enroulée autour des poignées massives, et bien que les nains auraient pu sortir par dessous, ça n'allait pas arriver avec les voleurs debout là.

« Permettez-moi, dit Bofur. »

Il adressa une petite révérence à Bilbon, puis se dirigea vers les portes. _Il __sautilla_ quasiment jusque là, et Esmeralda plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour retenir ses glou_ssem_ents quand il tapota délicatement l'un des voleurs sur l'épaule.

Le voleur fit volte-face, s'attendant manifestement à plus d'aide, puis fronça les sourcils quand il dut baisser les yeux vers Bofur.

« Bonjour, le salua plaisamment Bofur... »

… Juste avant de donner à l'homme un coup de poing dans la joue. Le voleur tomba comme une pierre, et tandis que les autres voleurs se retournaient, ils détournèrent leur attention des portes l'espace d'un instant. Juste un instant.

Et ce fut suffisant.

« _Allez_ ! Cria Dori. »

Les portes s'ouvrirent sous la force des nains. Tandis que Bilbon s'avançait, l'un des voleurs courant vers lui, Kili, e_t Esmeralda_, la chaîne autour des poignées de portes se cassa en deux, et des nains s'en déversèrent. Sous l'assaut, les voleurs tombèrent, et le voleur qui avait osé essayer de s'en prendre à Bilbon se retrouva au sol, courtoisie d'Esmeralda et d'un drapeau qu'elle avait trouvé pour lui balayer les jambes.

Un grand nombre de cris monta, appelant le nom de Bilbon, de Kili, et autant pour l'élément de surprise. Peu importe : ils avaient surpris les voleurs une fois, ça devrait suffire.

« Où sont l_es_ autres ? Cria Bilbon par-dessus le vacarme. »

Le bruit se calma.

« Tout le monde est enfermé dans diverses parties d'Erebor, dit Dori en se frayant un chemin vers l'avant. Où sont Ori et Nori ?

\- Deho_rs, sur_ le champ de bataille, dit Kili. Où nous irons après avoir libéré Dernwyn, ma mère, et les enfants.

\- Je viens avec vous, alors, dit sombrement Dori. J'ai un compte à régler. Je crois qu'ils les ont tous ramenés dans les appartements royaux.

\- Ramenés ? Demanda Bilbon, craignant presque la réponse. »

Dori secoua la tête, cependant, et Bilbon respira.

« Caila les a sortis pour une démonstration. Elle a dit que soit on s'inclinait devant elle, soit elle les jetait par-dessus les portes. Puis il y a eu du feu et un _dragon_, et où est-ce que vous avez trouvé un dragon ?

\- Plus tard, insista Kili. Oncle Thorin a besoin d'aide sur le champ de bataille. »

Des nains commencèrent à se précipiter vers l'avant, et Bilbon les empêcha rapidement d'aller plus loin dans le corridor principal.

« Certains d'entre vous doivent libérer les autres, dit-il. Ils ont besoin de toute l'aide possible. »

Du groupe s'avança Valdr, et son père Nadr à ses côtés.

« Nous irons, dit-il. »

Plusieurs nains marmonnèrent leur acquiescement.

« Bougez vite, gronda l'un des nains. J'ai besoin d'enfoncer des crânes. _Personne_ ne prend nos princesses_ e_t nos héritiers en otage. _P__ersonne_. »

Bilbon n'aurait pu être plus d'accord. Valdr courait déjà plus loin vers l'intérieur d'Erebor, des nains sur ses talons, et le reste des nains sortit dans le corridor principal.

« Allez, pressa Kili. »

Bilbon courut vers le couloir le plus proche qui puisse les emmener vers le haut. Ils montèrent de plus en plus, et les bruits de combat en-dessous d'eux augmentèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le haut chemin vers les appartements royaux. Alors s_euleme_nt Bilbon regarda en bas.

Des milliers de _na__i__ns _se déversaient de diverses salles, courant vers les portes. Parmi eux se trouvaient les hommes d'Aragorn, tous armés à nouveau, et à leurs côtés se trouvaient les Gardes. Dans leurs rangs Bilbon distingua Bifur et Dril, tous deux ouvrant la route avec de la rage sur le visage.

Il ne pourrait jamais dire exactement ce qui l'avait poussé à le faire, mais à cet instant, sa cheville, sa peur pour Thorin, rien de tout ça n'était aussi important que d'appeler les nains. Bilbon courut vers le bord du chemin, bien visible tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les portes.

« Pour votre roi ! Cria-t-il. »

Il leva haut la main ainsi que Dard. Les nains en bas, l'ayant vu et entendu, répondirent d'un cri de guerre.

Son pouls tambourinait à travers lui, ses veines chantaient sous l'adrénaline et le besoin de se _battre_, de reprendre leur royaume, d'aider Thorin. Leur peuple était libéré maintenant, et Caila n'allait pas savoir ce qui la frappait. Personne, pas même Eru, ne pourrait l'aider maintenant.

Sa respiration sortant en halètements, il pointa son épée vers les portes et cria :

« Pour Erebor !

\- _Pour_ _E__rebor_ ! Crièrent-ils en bas. »

Puis avec un grand cri ils dévalèrent les couloirs.Dril et Bifur le regardèrent jusqu'à ce que Bilbon hoche fermement la tête. _Trouvez Thorin_. Protéger Fili et lui était la partie importante. Bilbon avait plus qu'assez de nains avec lui maintenant pour le protéger.

« Mon Oncle, dit Kili. »

Bilbon les rejoignit, l_a main fer_mement serrée autour de Dard. Dori, bien qu'il ait l'air aussi las et sale que lui, chargea quand même le premier dans les escaliers, enfonçant l_a première _porte avec une force que Bilbon avait presque oubliée. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Dori au combat. Ils continuèrent de monter et de passer les portes jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient dans le couloir des appartements royaux.

Et juste là, face à la porte de la salle principale, se tenait un nain, sa lance debout. Un voleur, gardant les prisonniers, et Bilbon resserra sa prise sur son épée tandis que Dori montrait les dents. Bofur _gr__ogna_, et le nain sembla surpris par leur apparition, sa lance prenant une position défensive. Bilbon avança avant de s'en rendre compte, Dard une menace très visible devant lui.

« Attends ! »

Bilbon se figea tandis que Dernwyn et Dis, saines et sauves, se précipitaient de derrière le nain.

« Attends, attends, _attends_, haleta Dernwyn. Hril est de notre côté.

\- C'est le cousin de Dril_, pou_rsuivit Dis. Il a travaillé avec les voleurs pour s'infiltrer et nous aider. »

Derrière elle, deux petits visages apparurent, et ils crièrent de joie en s'élançant vers lui, lâchant

une lourde cape au passage. Bilbon laissa Dard lui tomber de la main afin d'attraper Holdred et Hildili, sains et saufs et même pas blessés. Ils étaient comme un baume sur son cœur, et il retint des larmes soudaines en fermant les yeux. Ils allaient bien, ils allaient _bien_.

Bofur s'enveloppait déjà autour de Dernwyn et la serrait aussi fort que possible dans ses bras. Dis les dépassa et souleva pratiquement Kili du sol, lui murmurant de douces choses à l'oreille qui le poussèrent à s'accrocher à elle. Dori réussit à faire un rapide signe de la main à Hril, que le nain lui rendit avec un bref hochement de tête.

Pour un sauvetage, ça se passait pl_utôt_ bien.

« Où est Papa ? Demanda Holdred, attirant l'attention de tout le monde. Mon Oncle, où est Papa ?

\- Et Onkin ? Demanda Hildili. Où sont-ils ? Est-ce qu'ils sont avec la méchante dame ?

\- Si Mahal est gracieux, alors oui, elle est avec eux, et elle ne le restera pas longtemps, dit Bofur avec un regard noir en direction des portes. On ne peut qu'espérer avoir cette chance.

\- Tant mieux, dit vicieusement Holdred. Elle a essayé d'être la souveraine.

\- C'est Onkin le souv'rain, dit Hildili. »

On aurait dit qu'elle l'avait répété encore et encore et qu'elle en avait assez.

« _Tout le monde _le sait. »

Maintenant oui.

« Il faut qu'on retourne en bas et sur le champ de bataille, dit Bilbon. »

Il remit rapidement Dard dans son fourreau.

« Hril, c'est ça ?

\- C'est ça, mon seigneur, dit Hril. »

De près, il était évident maintenant à quelle famille il appartenait, et il y avait un s_oulageme_nt à trouver, dans le fait que quelqu'un soit de leur côté, et que quelqu'un ait veillé sur Dis, Dernwyn et les enfants.

« Mon cousin, a-t-il été libéré ?

\- Il se dirige vers les portes, dit Dori. Où j'aimerais me trouver.

\- Ouais, et moi avec vous, dit Hril. »

Il resserra sa prise sur son épée et hocha à nouveau la tête.

« Alors allons-y, dit Holdred. »

Il fit deux pas dans le couloir avant que Bofur ne le soulève dans les airs, et ses pieds continuèrent de gigoter.

« Oncle Bo ! »

Mais Bofur le reposait déjà derrière Dis.

« Non, désolé. Tu ne viens pas avec nous.

\- Je peux me battre ! »

Et il le ferait, Bilbon n'en doutait pas une seconde. Lili semblait aussi prête à causer des ennuis, son éternel Smaug au bout du bras attendant seulement de frapper quelqu'un sur la tête.

« Où sont-ils censés aller, alors ? Demanda Dernwyn. Parce que Dis et moi, on va sur le champ de bataille.

\- Je monterai la garde, dit Hril. Je maintiens le mur.

\- Je ne ressors pas, dit Esmeralda au bout d'un moment. Je resterai avec eux. Nous monterons la garde de l'intérieur. »

Cela sembla également décider Bofur.

« Alors nous resterons tous à l'intérieur, dit-il. »

Il prit de nouveau la main de Holdred dans la sienne. Hildili alla droit vers Esmeralda, mais elle ne fuit pas Hril, non plus. Hril lui adressa un sourire qui ressemblait exactement à celui de Dril, et elle le lui rendit avec enthousiasme.

Cela dit, il y avait des jours où Bilbon était certain qu'elle aurait souri à un orque. Sachant maintenant qu'elle n'avait pas du tout apprécié Caila lui donna l'espoir que peut-être, elle n'était pas tout à fait prête à être amie avec _tous__ ceux_ qu'elle croisait. Holdred était bien plus réservé, mais toujours poli, toujours fidèle. Ils feraient de bons dirigeants un jour.

Même s'il ne vivrait probablement pas pour le voir : l'âge allait être un facteur clé là-dedans. Et s'ils ne retournaient pas dehors pour aider dans la bataille qui continuait à monter de volume, les petits _n__'auraien__t_ pas de trône à reprendre un jour.

« Allons-y ! pressa Kili comme s'il ressentait la même chose. »

Ils dévalèrent le couloir vers les escaliers, descendant le plus petit hall, puis _ce__s_ escaliers, jusqu'à la salle principale. Des combats en bas firent s'arrêter Bilbon en haut des escaliers suivants, et il observa les_vol_eurs se battre avec les nains à l'intérieur d'Erebor. Ils avaient l'air de gagner, quand soudain des nains parmi les rangs des voleurs se retournèrent et commencèrent à se battre contre les leurs, à la grande joie des Ereboriens.

« Mes hommes, dit fièrement Hril. Ils attendaient depuis longtemps. Ils nous ouvriro_nt un_ chemin, si nous devons aller par là. »

Ce n'était quand même pas un endroit sûr pour faire traverser les enfants.

« Nous prendrons le chemin plus haut, dit Dis. Droit vers les portes. »

Et ils étaient repartis.

Hril se débrouilla pour se placer devant tout le monde, la lance prête. Un voleur émergea soudain des ombres avec un grand cri, et d'un geste de sa lance Hril fit tomber le voleur vers les salles plus bas, au milieu des combats. Il marqua à peine une pause dans ses efforts, et n'avait certainement pas commencé à transpirer pour l'instant.

C'était le cousin de Dril, il n'y avait pas de doute.

Ils atteignirent les portes sans plus de problèmes, et alors seulement Bilbon jeta un œil à la vraie bataille. Des centaines de nains continuaient de se déverser des portes pour apporter leur aide, mais après cela, il était difficile de les garder en vue.

Il y avait des _milliers_ de gens sur le champ de bataille. Il pouvait vaguement distinguer quelques Rohirrim encore sur leurs chevaux, et les orques étaient toujours évidents. Caila, aussi, il crut la voir, ses cheveux blonds volant dans le vent, mais il y avait les elfes de la Lorien aussi, alors c'était difficile à dire. Des nains et des hommes, des orques et des elfes, tous sur le champ de bataille. Le bruit était suffisant pour lui donner envie de se boucher les oreilles, tant le rugissement était grand. Il y avait des hurlements et des fracas tandis que les armes se rencontraient, et le champ était boueux et sombres. Il y avait beaucoup de morts, et cela lui retourna l'estomac.

Quelque par_t, là en _bas, se trouvait son mari. Legolas, Fili, Dwalin et Ori, Nori et Gimli, Aragorn et Haldir, ils étaient tous là. Et avec un peu de chance, si le sort n'avait pas encore été assez cruel pour porter son coup final, ils se tenaient encore debout.

« Allez ! Cria Dori. »

Il se dirigeait déjà vers l'escalier qui descendait les portes. Dernwyn était sur ses talons, Dis juste derrière elle, et voyant sa chance, Kili les suivit avant que quelqu'un ne puisse dire quelque chose. Bilbon pinça les lèvres et se lança à la suite du groupe. S'il pensait qu'il allait sortir dans ce bazar en étant aussi blessé, Kili allait devoir-

Bofur fut soudain là, debout devant lui, et Bilbon fronça les sourcils.

« Bofur, bougez de là, dit-il. »

Et son froncement de sourcils ne fit que s'intensifier quand Bofur secoua la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Bofur baissa encore un peu son chapeau, et il se mordit la lèvre, un air de remords infini sur le visage.

« Désolé, dit-il. »

Thorin.

« Il vous a dit de me garder à l'intérieur d'Erebor, dit Bilbon. »

Bien sûr que son mari le ferait. Parce que Thorin devait au moins essayer.

Eh bien, c'était tout ce qu'il allait faire.

« Bofur, s'il vous plaît, ne me forcez pas à vous ordonner de bouger, dit Bilbon. »

Peu importe que la parole de Thorin soit techniquement plus forte que celle de Bilbon. C'était sans importance. Bilbon était ici et Thorin non.

« Je ne peux pas vous laisser passer les portes, dit Bofur. »

Puis il fit un signe de tête vers le côté, et Bilbon fronça les sourcils.

« Je suis désolé, Bilbon. Vraiment. Mais j'ai reçu l'ordre de ne pas vous laisser _passer le__s portes_. »

Bilbon suivit son regard vers le mur au-dessus des portes. Dix ans plus tôt, il avait été suspendu au-dessus du bord de la montagne, le cou dans les mains de Thorin, implorant pour sa vie. Il se souvenait de la descente, et il ne s'en souvenait pas avec affection. Même si la salle du trône était plus loin, d'un autre côté de la montagne, Bilbon savait à quel point le mur_ était haut._

_Ça n'_avait pas d'importance.

« Merci, dit-il. »

Bofur hocha la tête. Les cordes près du bord attirèrent son attention : les cordes d'urgence pour la Garde, afin de descendre par-dessus le mur de la porte. Il en saisit une fermement, puis se força à regarder par-dessus le bord et droit vers le bas.

Oh doux Eru. C'était une _très_ longue descente. Il déglutit péniblement et se força à enfouir son côté Sacquet très, _très_ profondément, quelque part où il ne pourrait même pas voir à quel point il était haut. Malheureusement, son côté Touque n'était pas entièrement certain d'aimer la descente, non plus.

Il jeta un regard à Esmeralda, qui se t_enai_t avec Holdred et Hildili dans ses bras. Hril était juste derrière elle, sa lance prête à les défen_dre,_ et Bofur ne tarda pas à les rejoindre.

« Bonne chance, dit Esmeralda. »

Il allait en avoir besoin.

« D'accord, dit-il. »

Puis il se jeta par-dessus le sommet du mur et tomba. Encore et encore il descendit, son estomac dans sa gorge, ce terrible sentiment de tomber sans fin, la vitesse poussant contre lui et faisant voler ses cheveux. Il agrippa la corde si fort qu'il crut qu'il allait se couper les mains, puis il fut presque en bas.

Où un orque l'attendait.

Bilbon se donna assez de temps pour que la corde s'immobilise avant de lâcher et de tomber sur l'orque. Celui-ci ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il fasse ça, espérant l'en arracher lui-même probablement, et il reçut une autre vilaine surprise quand Dard traversa son ventre. La lame était d'un bleu vif, aussi vif et brillant qu'au Mordor, et Bilbon repoussa ces pensées.

Il avait un mari à retrouver.

(-)

Dès que Kili en fut capable, il s'éloigna de sa mère et courut vers la droite de la bataille. Il garda son arc fermement serré dans sa main, et il enleva sa cape pour tendre la main vers son carquois. Il avait promis de lâcher quelques flèches, et il allait le faire maintenant. Il devait trouver Legolas.

Une main lui agrippa le bras, et il faillit envoyer une flèche quand son regard reconnut le visage furieux de Dernwyn.

« Tu ne devrais _pas_ être là, commença-t-elle.

\- Trop tard, dit-il. »

Elle lui adressa un regard noir. Il le lui rendit.

« Est-ce qu'on va trouver Fili et Legolas ou pas ? »

Ils avaient été une menace sur le champ de bataille autrefois. Ils le seraient à nouveau. Surtout maintenant qu'ils avaient le destin qui pendait sur eux comme une épée en mouvement, prête _à l_eur tomber dessus quand elle le désirait.

Non que Dernwyn ait besoin de savoir ça. Et ce n'était pas quelque chose auquel Kili avait besoin de penser, non plus.

« Très bien, dit Dernwyn d'un ton mordant. Bouge, et vite. »

Les mots que Kili préférait.

« Il ne laisserait pas Fili ou Oncle Thorin, je le sais, dit-il. »

Mahal soit loué, Bofur gardait Bilbon à l'intérieur d'Erebor. Bien sûr, _Kili_ était censé être dans Erebor lui aussi, mais il s'en fichait. Il avait des gens à trouver.

Ils coururent ensemble, arc et épée prêts, se rapprochant de plus en plus de l'ombre venant de la montagne.

(-)

« Attendez, vous devez _a__tten__dre_ ! Cria Aragorn en Sindarin. »

Les elfes restèrent silencieux, leurs arcs prêts depuis le bord, attendant que les voleurs arrivent dans leur direction.

« Gandalf, maintenant, murmura-t-il. »

Il était irréaliste de sa pa_rt d_'imaginer que le magicien pouvait l'entendre, mais des choses plus étranges s'étaient déjà produites.

Moins d'une minute après que la bataille ait commencé, Aragorn et Haldir étaient immédiatement partis sur la gauche, chevauchant le long du bord de l'armée. Ils avaient abattu tous ceux qui avaient essayé d'avancer sur eux, mais s'étaient principalement concentrés sur contenir l'armée. Les voleurs n'avaient pas compris leur tactique, car ils avaient la montagne et tout l'espace devant : ils n'avaient pas besoin d'aller sur les côtés.

Puis les nains d'Erebor avaient émergé, et les voleurs avaient soudain eu besoin de quelque part où aller.

Les voleurs continuèrent de marcher vers l'avant. Aucun elfe ne bougea, mais Aragorn pouvait quasiment sentir leur confusion.

« Attendez, ordonna-t-il à nouveau. »

Dans sa tête, il entendait les derniers mots de Gandalf avant que le magicien ne soit parti de l'autre côté de la bataille.

_« Quand vous verrez mon signe, sachez alors que vous devez livrer bata__ille, et vite. »_

Soudain une énorme flamme s'éleva de l'autre côté de la bataille, un feu d'artifice qui flamba dans le ciel. Il envoya les voleurs s'éloigner en courant des flammes, dans la direction d'Aragorn et des archers en attente. Il n'y avait pas de meilleur signe que ça.

« _Maintenant__ ! Cria-t-il. »_

_Des centaines de flèches furent tirées d'un coup. _Elles traversèrent l'air, chacune frappant sa cible, et les premières lignes tombèrent instantanément. Les voleurs derrière eux vacillèrent, anxieux d'éviter un dragon potentiel mais coincés par Aragorn et les archers.

La _déci_sion leur fut rapidement prise quand un puissant cri de guerre monta, et le cœur d'Aragorn bondit en voyant ses hommes, ses soldats Gondoriens, frapper parmi les voleurs, les envoyant plus près des archers.

« Encore ! Cria Haldir. »

Et il encocha sa propre flèche pour l'envoyer avec les autres. Le ciel se remplit de flèches, un nuage qui descendit sur les voleurs. Orques et hommes tombèrent, et les Gondoriens poussèrent une acclamation.

Maintenant il fallait les retenir.

« Nous les gardons contenus, ordonna Aragorn. Nous devons contenir la bataille. S'ils s'étalent, ils encercleront Thorin, les Rohirrim, et votre peuple.

\- Alors nous les retiendrons, dit Haldir comme si c'était si simple. »

Il poussa à nouveau un grand cri, tandis que les Gondoriens couraient vers les archers, et une autre salve de flèches fut envoyée.

« Nous en dépendrons, dit sombrement Aragorn. »

A ses hommes en approche, il cria :

« Aux armes ! Aux armes ! »

Il descendit en courant à leur rencontre. Il brandit son épée dans les airs, la lame brillant malgré le sang et la crasse dessus, et ses hommes le suivirent dans la mêlée.

(-)

Un autre orque tomba, et un moment plus tard, un homme tomba mort à ses côtés. Fili les dépassa et continua d'avancer.

À ses côtés, Legolas continuait de tirer flèche sur flèche, son carquois toujours relativement plein. Chaque fois qu'il voyait une flèche à prendre, elle était pour lui, et elle retournait dans son arc et volait vers une autre créature. Orques, hommes et quelques voleurs nains tombaient tous.

Fili en avait quelques-uns à son nom, aussi. Un joli nombre. Et chacun le rapprochait d'Erebor.

Des nains étaient sortis en masse peu après le début du combat. Ils avaient réussi à empêcher Caila de battre en retraite, mais ça n'avait pas suffi à entièrement écraser les voleurs. Plus continuaient d'apparaître, cependant, des soldats frais au combat, quelque chose que Caila n'avait pas. Ses voleurs tombaient comme des mouches, et chaque fois que Fili en abattait un, il se rapprochait d'elle. En supposant que son Oncle n'y arrive pas le premier.

Même si Thorin méritait de prendre sa tête, Fili voulait _vraiment_ être celui qui le ferait.

Un hurlement attira son attention vers l'homme qui le chargeait à pleine vitesse, deux épées déjà levées. Fili serra les dents et commença à lever les siennes, puis s'arrêta quand l'homme frémit, une lame lui traversant la poitrine. Il tomba au sol, presque coupé en deux, et quand Fili regarda plus loin, elle était là. Entière, vivante, l'air plus en colère qu'il ne l'_avait _jamais vue, mais elle était _là-_

« Fili- »

Dernwyn avait à peine craché son nom quand il l'agrippa, la serrant contre lui et attrapant ses lèvres avec les siennes. Elle était chaude, sa bouche désespérée pour la sienne, brûlante et furieuse et quasiment mordante. C'était le meilleur baiser qu'il avait jamais partagé avec elle, et il se sentit euphorique, debout là avec elle dans ses bras, l'embrassant jusqu'à en perdre le so_u_ffle.

Une flèche volant à côté d'eux fut assez pour les séparer pour le moment.

« Es-tu blessée ? Demanda-t-il. Holdred et Lili-

\- Ils vont bien, ils sont à Erebor avec Bofur, Esmeralda, le cousin de Dril, et Bilbon, dit Dernwyn. Je suis venue ici pour te retrouver. »

Un éclair de cheveux sombres à côté de lui attira son regard, et c'était exactement celui qu'il avait craint.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lui cria Fili. Kee !

\- Je n'allais pas rester assis à l'intérieur ! Répondit Kili sur le même ton. »

Legolas étrécit les yeux dans sa direction, mais Kili campa sur ses positions.

« Non. Tous les quatre, on s'est attaqué aux Portes Noires ensemble, on peut s'attaquer aux Portes d'Erebor maintenant. Je ne vais pas rester à l'intérieur pendant que vous êtes tous ici ! »

Le grondement d'un orque leur fit tous faire volte-face. La flèche de Kili partit la première, mais il le frappa seulement dans la poitrine, tandis que celle de Legolas frappa exactement entre les deux yeux. La lame de Dernwyn le prit à l'épaule tandis que celle de Fili lui coupa les genoux. Il tomba, probablement heureux d'être mort à ce stade.

Tous quatre fixèrent l'orque un long moment. Fili hocha enfin la tête.

« Je pars après Caila. Tout ce qu'on abat en route est un bonus.

\- On est deux, dit Kili. »

Fili se rappela soudain avoir trouvé Kili dans la Moria, avoir trouvé Bilbon, sales et blessés et en train de se vider de leur sang. Ils avaient affronté Caila en premier. Si quelqu'un méritait la tête de Caila, c'était Kee.

Legolas semblait partager cette opinion.

« Ensemble, dit-il. »

Dernwyn hocha simplement la tête.

« Ensemble. »

Le grondement d'un warg les fit se retourner, puis il fut abattu, s'effondrant au sol. Le marteau de guerre d'Ori glissa facilement de son crâne, et Dwalin à côté de lui faisant tourner ses deux haches dans ses mains. Il avait un air fou sur le visage, et les éclaboussures de sang n'aidaient en rien. Étant donné que c'était son frère que Caila avait tué, bien que sa main n'ait pas tiré la flèche, Dwalin avait un droit à ce combat.

Il semblait qu'ils méritaient tous une chance de prendre sa tête. Fili espérait juste égoïstement qu'il arriverait le premier.

« Votre Oncle a besoin d'aide, dit Ori, comme si Dwalin ne pouvait plus parler. On pense qu'il a Caila- »

Alors même qu'il parlait, Gimli arriva soudain, sa propre barbe couverte de saleté et de sang.

« Le Roi, vers le Roi ! Cria-t-il. »

Et Fili pouvait voir Thorin maintenant, Orcrist formant une lumière bleue au-dessus de la mer de voleurs, de Rohirrim, d'Ereboriens, et d'elfes de Lorien. Ses cheveux tombaient des tresses de guerre, et sa cape de guerre rouge était déchirée. Mais devant lui se trouvait Caila, son intendant aux cheveux longs à ses côtés, et c'était tout.

_Il l'avait._

« Dwalin, Ori, Nori, prenez les flancs, ordonna Fili. Éloignez-en autant que vous pouvez de mon Oncle. Nous allons le rejoindre. Gimli, où est Aragorn ?

\- Avec ses hommes et les Rohirrim, il mène la charge, lui dit Gimli. Éomund est avec lui.

\- Alors laisse-les. Trouve Haldir, dis-lui de viser les bords pour que l'armée reste confinée s'il ne le fait pas déjà. »

_Gimli disp_arut en un instant. Dwalin bougeait déjà, une tempête de rage nourrie par le chagrin. Ori resta obstinément à ses côtés, faisant tournoyer son marteau pour libérer un chemin. Nori courut de l'autre côté, et il prit quelques nains d'Erebor sur le chemin pour repousser l'armée. Cela laisserait Caila toute à Thorin.

Et Fili allait être juste à côté de lui d'un bout à l'autre.

Dernwyn avançait déjà, sa lame comme une poésie en mouvement, tranchant dans les airs et abattant orques et voleurs à chaque coup. Legolas continuait de tirer flèche sur flèche, et entre deux respirations quand il encochait une nouvelle flèche, Kili tirait ses propres flèches, n'offrant jamais une pause à l'ennemi.

Avec un grondement Fili s'élança vers l'avant, ses bottes glissant dans la boue et le sang, ignorant tout en-dehors de son oncle et de Caila. Il se moquait des nuages au-dessus d'eux, qui envoyaient une brise froide sur la bataille. Il se moquait de l'heure et du temps qui passait.

Tout comme il se moquait du soleil qui se coucha enfin derrière Erebor, sa lumière assez forte pour traverser les nuages et laisser l'ombre d'Erebor couvrir Thorin et Caila tandis qu'ils se battaient.

(-)

Elle ne s'était pas attendue au coup. C'était certain. Malheureusement pour Thorin, l'homme à côté d'elle si, et il le para avec sa lame, lui évitant de perdre la tête. Cela donna assez de temps à Caila pour tirer deux longues épées incurvées.

« Vous ne méritez pas le trône, siffla-t-elle quand Thorin eut été repoussé. Il est à _moi._ Je dirigerai Erebor ! Pas vos héritiers, pas votre sale _hobbit,_ pas vos petits enfants que vous osez déclarer de votre lignée malgré leur disgrâce. _Je prendrai le trône_ ! »

Pas tant que Thorin serait en vie. Elle frappa, rapidement et avec un cri pour tout avertissement, et Thorin réussit à esquiver _et r_evenir avec un son propre coup. Orcrist était heureuse_ment a_ssez légère dans sa bonne main pour lui éviter d'être dépassé dans le combat, mais ça n'allait p_as suffire si son boucl_ier aux cheveux noirs s'en mêlait, comme il était sur le point de le faire.

Soudain il y eut un cri, et un éclair de cheveux blonds fut tout ce que vit Thorin avant que Fili ne soit là, bloquant l'homme et le faisant reculer.

« Lenegar ! Cria Caila. »

Mais c'était avec agacement, sans vraie peur pour son bien-être. Cela donna assez de temps à Thorin pour saisir Orcrist à deux mains et la diriger droit vers sa nuque. Elle esquiva et leva ses propres épées, coinçant presque la sienne entre elles quand elle les rapprocha.

Elle vira pour éviter une flèche brillante, fine et de fabrication elfique. Legolas était là, ainsi que Dernwyn, Mahal soit loué, mais à côté d'elle se trouvait _Kili_, et Thorin sentit la panique s'emparer de son âme. Si Kili était là, Bilbon devait être là aussi. Il était impossible que Kili soit sorti sans que Bilbon soit juste à côté de lui.

Mais il ne le voyait pas, et il avait Caila à s'occuper. Elle frappa encore et encore, chaque attaque plus rapide et plus pré_cise_ que la précédente, et elle avait l'air calme. Beaucoup trop calme. Ça, Thorin pouvait y faire quelque chose.

« Vous ne méritez pas le trône, lui dit-il. »

Elle étrécit les yeux dans sa direction, et il réussit à afficher un sourire tendu.

« Quelqu'un de votre sang ne pourrait jamais être un souverain suffisant pour n'importe quel royaume, encore moins un royaume tel qu'Erebor. »

Les paroles eurent l'effet désiré.

« Je ferais mieux que vous, Thorin Écu-de-Chêne, siffla-t-elle. Et vous ne portez aucune importance au sang mêlé, sans quoi vous auriez mis les enfants à mort. »

L'idée de Holdred et Hildili en danger, qu'ils soient blessés, lui fit voir rouge. Il oublia son épaule et frappa _fort_, et bien qu'il sente la douleur le traverser, la prendre par surprise et la faire tomber en arrière en valait largement la peine. Elle se releva avant qu'il ne le sache, cependant, et le repoussa davantage. Sa vitesse ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il connaissait. Le sang elfique en elle, ajouté à la force des nains, faisait d'elle un ennemi bien dangereux. Trop rusée, observant chacun de ses gestes et anticipant le suivant avant qu'il puisse même y penser. Chaque tour d'épée était paré et repoussé, chaque moulinet était bloqué. Aucun ne cédait du terrain, et il se força à tenir où il était. Il ne la laisserait pas gagner. Il _refusait._

« _Fili_ ! »

Puis tout s'effondra.

Fili était à terre, agrippant son ventre, les yeux écarquillés de choc. Ses mains étaient rou_ge v_if, et davantage de sang continuait de se déverser. Puis Dernwyn fut là, criant toujours son nom, moulinant et faisant reculer Lenegar vers l'armée Ereborienne. Des voleurs vinrent vers elle, et elle les vit à peine, luttant pour les maintenir loin de la silhouette à terre de Fili. Fili était toujours trop pâle, trop ensanglanté, et ses yeux commençaient déjà à se fermer.

Tandis que Thorin enregistrait tout cela l'espace d'une respiration, Kili hurlait comme s'il était en train d'être assassiné, et il tourna la tête vers son autre fils. Le sort, le sort les prenait tous les deux, le sort alla_it les _pre_ndre _tous les deux, et le cauchemar vivant de Bilbon était là, à le narguer.

Sauf que ce n'était pas Kili qui était à terre. Kili sanglotait maintenant, et c'était Legolas qui reculait en trébuchant dans ses bras, une lance dans le ventre. Protégeant Kili du coup. Dori était là, et Dril avec lui, et ils repoussaient l'armée et protégeaient Kili et Legolas, mais le dommage était fait. Legolas était immobile et silencieux dans les bras de Kili, et Kili hurlait, s'agrippant à lui avec désespoir.

Une lame vint vers lui deux respirations plus tard, et Thorin para avec toutes les forces qu'il avait, mettant une fois de plus Caila en position de défense. Quelque part au lointain, il pouvait distinguer le rugissement de Dwalin, pouvait entendre Ori pousser un cri de guerre. Dernwyn était encore en train de crier et de se battre, et les sanglots de Kili étaient trop bruyants au milieu de tout le combat. Il se força à les bloquer, se força à éloigner la panique, que l'un de ses fils était mort et que l'autre venait de perdre son mari, et se concentra uniquement sur Caila. Elle souriait, sauvage et maniaque, et avec un rire elle fut soudain devant lui, épée à ses genoux. Il moulina pour la faire reculer, mais elle le toucha, le déchirant juste au-dessus du genou, le faisant tomber à terre.

Orcrist s'envola, et Thorin atterrit avec un cri de douleur sur le sol. Son épaule, son épaule _brûlait,_ et sa jambe était en feu, mais rien de tout ça n'avait d'importance quand il leva les yeux. Erebor semblait se dresser au-dessus de lui, et bientôt il se retrouva à fixer Caila, dont les épées brillaient. Ses cheveux volaient autour d'elle dans la brise, et Thorin chercha désespérément son épée, n'importe quelle épée. Même quand il vit Orcrist, il commença à bouger, mais trouva sa jambe épinglée par l'épée de Lenegar, coincée dans son armure épaisse et droit dans la terre. L'homme lui sourit de derrière Caila, sa main fermement serrée sur la poignée de sa main.

Thorin était piégé. Et c'était fini.

« Le trône est à moi, dit Caila. Et vous êtes un souvenir. »

Puis elle frappa.

Sa lame fut bloquée à mi-chemin, maintenue, e_t repo_ussée. Thorin fixa la scène, stupéfait, la peur montant à sa gorge si vite qu'il crut qu'il allait être malade.

_Bilb__on._

« Ce n'est pas un combat auquel vous voulez participer, petit hobbit, l'avertit Caila. Si j'étais vous, j'aurais très peur en ce moment. »

Bilbon ne bougea pas, resserra simplement sa prise sur Dard. Il leva les yeux vers eux, le visage sale et couvert de sueur et de crasse, son regard plein de fureur silencieuse et indomptable, et la détermination de Caila commença à vaciller. Thorin aurait pu jurer qu'il sentait dans l'air des étincelles de puissance, Bilbon osant à nouveau défier le sort.

Bilbon leva Dard encore plus haut contre Caila et Lenegar.

« Je suis Gagnant d'Énigmes, dit-il d'une voix pleine de rage que Thorin_ n_'avait jamais entendue auparavant. Je suis Monteur de Tonneaux et Fléau du Dragon. Je suis Tueur d'Araignées et le Porteur de l'Anneau et _je suis_ la Destruction de Sauron. J'ai affronté Smaug le Dragon de Feu et le Fléau de Durin et j'ai vécu pour raconter les deux histoires. Je _n'ai pas peur de vous_, et vous ne prendrez _pas_ mon mari. »

A cet instant, Bilbon avait l'air grand et fort, une créature de puissance et de pouvoir, à tel point que Caila le fixa avec peur, Lenegar se cachant presque derrière elle. Il était dit qu'au combat, l'âme d'une personne était visible, que sa véritable personnalité était montrée. Et en ce moment, celle de_ Bilbon_ était brillante et grande et terrifiante dans sa majesté. Jamais auparavant Thorin n'avait vu quelqu'un d_e si puissant. _Il le fixa un l_ong_ moment, complètement incapable de comprendre que ceci était _son mari_, son gentil Bilbon clément qui avait pleuré la mort de Gollum et épargné Dekir et Rutar quand ils l'auraient tué.

Pourtant ils étaient une seule et même personne, et il serait fou de croire le contraire. Car il n'y avait rien d'autre qui pousserait Bilbon à se battre si fort que ceux qu'il aimait. C'était pour ceux qu'il adorait et qui lui étaient chers qu'il serait prêt à se battre et donner sa vie.

Ce fut cette pensée qui laissa enfin Thorin bouger, luttant pour libérer sa jambe épinglée. Ses mouvements semblèrent sortir Caila et Lenegar de leur stupeur, et ils chargèrent_ Bilbon da_ns une rage folle, Lenegar se plaçant devant sa reine. La taille de Bilbon lui fournit un avantage, cependant, et il esquiva, tombant pratiquement sous les genoux de Lenegar. L'homme trébucha et s'envola, et Thorin saisit Orcrist juste à temps pour lever sa lame sur son passage. Le corps de Lenegar tomba au sol, sa tête roulant ailleurs.

Caila hurla de fureur et fit volte-face dans sa direction, mais Bilbon était là à nouveau, tournant aussi fort que possible pour éloigner ses épées de Thorin. Mais ça n'allait pas suffire. Pas avec les deux épées de Caila, pas alors qu'elle était aussi enragée, ses yeux larges et horribles dans leur folie. Chaque moulinet était paré par Bilbon, mais il se faisait repousser de plus en plus près de Thorin, et il allait tomber. Thorin pouvait le voir maintenant, aussi bien que Caila. Bilbon allait mourir en défendant Thorin, tout comme il avait juré de le faire. Même aussi déterminé et fort qu'il était, même aussi puissant qu'il soit à cet instant, sa force physique n'allait juste pas suffire. Et se battre contre le sort était impossible.

Le destin avait pris Fili quand il en avait eu la chance. Il avait pris Legolas à la place de Kili, et maintenant, il allait prendre Bilbon à la place de Thorin.

Thorin n'allait pas le laisser faire.

Caila bloqua Dard avec l'une de ses épées, l'autre lame incurvée étant déjà poussée vers Bilbon. Sans s'interrompre Thorin se mit à genoux, tendit le bras pour saisir Bilbon autour de la taille, puis le poussa derrière et sous lui.

Une respiration.

Deux.

Une douleur brûlante le traversa, faisant craquer ses os. Sa respiration lui échappa, et en-dessous de lui, Bilbon était ensanglanté et silencieux, les yeux écarquillés de douleur. Non, non, il l'avait fait à temps-

Son sang. Thorin s'autorisa lentement à baisser les yeux vers l'endroit où la lame le traversait. Pas le sang de Bilbon, son sang, gouttant de l'épée sur le visage de son mari. Pas de la douleur pour lui-même, mais pour Thorin, partout sur son visage, les yeux écarquillés de dévastation et de peur et de tant de douleur.

« Bilbon, murmura Thorin. »

Ses lèvres trébuchaient sur les mots. Orcrist tomba de sa main, ses bras à peine capables de le maintenir droit, et la lame à l'intérieur de lui fut sortie si brusquement qu'il s'étrangla, du sang coulant de ses lèvres. Soudain Bilbon avait la lame de Thorin en main, se mettant à genoux et poussant Orcrist derrière eux deux avec un hurlement. Il ne vit pas ce que Bilbon avait frappé, mais Caila poussa un cri étranglé, aigu et douloureux, et quand Bilbon retira Orcrist, la lame était couverte de sang frais.

Fini. C'était fini. Et Bilbon était en sécurité.

Ses bras cédèrent enfin, et il s'effondra dans l'étreinte de Bilbon, les envoyant presque tous deux au sol. Bilbon murmurait son nom encore et encore, et il réussit enfin à lever des yeux lourds vers son mari. Bilbon ne murmurait pas, il _hurlait_, s'agrippant à Thorin avec des larmes dans les yeux. Des paroles désordonnées commencèrent enfin à faire du sens, assez pour que Thorin puisse les comprendre tandis que le monde devenait gris.

« … non, non, Thorin, _non non non_, s'il te plaît ne fais pas ça, non, Thorin, _Thorin_\- »

Thorin leva la main vers le visage de Bilbon, essayant d'essuyer les larmes et ne réussissant qu'à les étaler sur la joue de Bilbon. Ses doigts frôlèrent la tresse de mariage, leur tresse, et elle était entière et intacte et pour toujours destinée à ce que Bilbon la garde.

Il croisa le regard de Bilbon, son mari réussissant à_ peine à _retenir ses sanglots. Il aurait voulu pouvoir prendre Bilbon dans ses bras, aurait voulu pouvoir l'embrasser et le tenir une dernière fois. Il aurait voulu pouvoir le protéger, tandi_s que la batai_lle continuait,. Mais ses forces l'_a_bandonnaient, et l'ombre sur Erebor ne fit qu'ajouter aux ténèbres couvrant ses yeux.

Il semblait que le sort ne puisse pas être évité, après tout.

Thorin ravala le goût du sang.

« Bien-aimé, souffla-t-il. »

Puis il fut juste trop difficile de garder le bras levé. Il pensa sentir Bilbon l'attraper.

Puis il ne pensa plus.

(-)

Presque au bord. Elle était presque au bord de la bataille. Agrippant sa poitrine, gardant le sang à l'intérieur, elle avait juste besoin d'atteindre le bord et de s'échapper-

Quelque chose saisit sa robe de bataille. Elle réussit à se retourner pour la libérer, puis se figea. La princesse Dis se dressait au-dessus d'elle, hache de combat à la main. Ses yeux étaient rouges de rage, et ses cheveux volaient librement dans la brise. Ce n'était pas une femme de politique et du trône. C'était une reine au combat, une guerrière.

Caila leva les yeux vers elle, la même peur qu'elle avait ressentie en voyant l'âme de Bilbon Sacquet s'emparant d'elle à nouveau. Elle avait craint sa perte aux mains du hobbit, l'idée entière perçant soudain son âme, et maintenant, en regardant Dis, elle la ressentait à nouveau.

Elle se souvenait avoir été une enfant, avoir été chassée du village nain, sa mère blessée et s'accrochant à peine à la vie. Elle se souvenait du serment qu'elle avait fait lorsque sa mère était morte, de diriger tous les nains et de leur enseigner une leçon, de leur dire qu'elle était une naine pure, peu importe son sang, et qu'ils avaient tous eu tort.

Maintenant, cependant, elle se sentait comme un rat, détalant sur le sol, une fois de plus sous leurs bottes. Elle l'avait presque eu, elle _l'avait_ tenu, ce pouvoir entre ses mains, elle l'avait senti la traverser quand elle s'était tenue au sommet des portes d'Erebor et avait régné sur eux tous.

Et quand la hache de Dis s'abattit sur sa nuque, elle ferma les yeux et ne sentit plus rien.

(-)

Dis abaissa lentement sa hache sur son flanc quand ce fut fini. Ç'avait été un pur coup de chance de _tro_uver la soi-disant 'reine' rampant sur le sol pour chercher un abri. Elle observa la tête de Caila toucher le sol, sans émettre un seul bruit tandis qu'elle tombait de son corps.

Même s'il n'aurait pas pu approcher les sons autour d'elles.

La bataille était quasiment terminée. Quelques voleurs étaient en fuite, et ceux encore à cheval les pourchassaient. Principalement c'était le bruit de ceux pleurant les défunts, ceux dont le chagrin ne pouvait être retenu.

Lentement elle se permit de lever les yeux vers l'endroit qu'elle avait redouté de regarder.

Dernwyn était là, berçant Fili d'avant en arrière, pleurant dans ses cheveux. Il ne fit pas un son en retour, visage silencieux et yeux fermés. Ses mains étaient presque noires de son propre sang près de sa taille. De l'autre côté de ce qui avait été une puissante ligne de combat, Kili était à genoux, son cadet qui s'était débrouillé pour sortir d'Erebor. Il berçait Legolas d'une façon identique, refusant de le lâcher même quand des elfes s'avancèrent pour les aider. Elle se força à bouger à nouveau son regard, cette fois entre ses enfants.

Là était assis Bilbon, sans faire un bruit. Son visage était rouge et couvert de traces de larmes, ses yeux tout aussi douloureux et enflés. Il était couvert de sang, mais son visage était vide de toute émotion.

Et dans ses bras se trouvait son frère, silencieux et immobile, les yeux fermés, le visage penché pour reposer contre l'épaule de Bilbon. Bilbon agrippait la main de Thorin, aussi ensanglantée qu'elle soit, comme si Thorin disparaîtrait s'il ne le faisait pas. Dis les fixa sans ciller et laissa ses yeux brûler.

D'une façon ou d'une autre elle sentit quelqu'un tirer sur son bras, et quand Dis se retourna, ce fut pour trouver Dwalin là, ensanglanté et sale mais encore debout.

« Ils sont vivants, dit-il. Fili, Legolas, et Thorin. Ils respirent encore. »

C'était un maigre réconfort. Maintenant qu'elle se retournait, Thorin se faisait transporter loin du champ de bataille, et Dernwyn faisait de son mieux pour suivre la civière portant Fili loin de la destruction. Le champ entier était décimé, ruiné pour les années à venir. Même si l'herbe repoussait, le sang souillant le champ empêcherait quoi que ce soit de retourner avant un certain temps.

Elle se leva et se força à respirer.

« Aide-moi à dresser des tentes, dit-elle. Les hommes du Rohan, les elfes qui sont venus avec vous, tous ceux qui ont été blessés. Ils ne rentreront pas tous dans Erebor. Ils ont besoin d'aide, et ils en ont besoin maintenant.

\- Oui, mon lige, dit-il. »

Les mots faisaient mal. Elle ne voulait pas être le monarque régnant. Elle ne voulait pas être la personne en charge. Elle voulait être la petite sœur qui se blottissait dans les bras de Thorin tandis qu'il l'apaisait, la berçait, arrangeait tout.

Oh Mahal, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Mais elle le devait.

Elle mit sa hache derrière elle sur son dos et partit trouver les autres.

**(-)**

**On ne TUE PAS la traductrice, vous avez entendu Dwalin, ils sont VIVANTS. Rangez vos armes, vous allez vous faire mal. Sinon, pour celles qui ont suivi mes hésitations sur ce que je traduirai une fois cette saga finie, j'ai demandé à l'auteur de Sansûkh la permission de traduire sa fic****. Il reste plus qu'à attendre sa réponse )**


	28. Entre les mains du destin

**Comme je l'avais dit, pas de ràr cette fois... Désolée !**

**Chapitre 28 : Entre les mains du dest****in**

**Résumé : Trois ****vies penchent dans la balance. Trois de plus ont leur monde sur le point de s'ouvrir en deux.**

**Tout repose maintenant entre les mains du destin.**

(-)

Le champ était aussi ensanglanté qu'elle s'y était attendue, mais Dis le traversa avec autant de détermination qu'elle put rassembler. Elle était une Durin, et pour le moment, on avait besoin d'elle. Et cela signifiait trouver d'autres personnes qui pouvaient aussi aider, comme un magicien qu'elle savait avoir vu. Quelque part, sur le bord où ils avaient maintenu l'armée contenue, Dis pouvait voir le bâton de Gandalf. Elle aurait besoin de son aide maintenant, pour l'aider à aider les autres.

« Ma dame. »

Elle se retourna et trouva un homme des Rohirrim, à en juger par son armure. Il avait l'air douloureusement familier, et quand il s'inclina, elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait pas la force d'en faire autant.

Ça ne sembla pas le déranger.

« Je viens avec des nouvelles de la Reine Morwen, dit-il. Je suis là pour vous aider de quelque façon possible. Nous avons amené notre guérisseur, Aldor, anticipant qu'il y aurait des pertes, mais... »

Ses yeux se portèrent vers le champ, et il grimaça.

« Nous n'en attentions pas autant, admit-il. Nous aiderons où nous pouvons. Je connais un peu de médecine de terrain moi-même.

\- Toute aide est la bienvenue, dit-elle. Merci... ?

\- Mes excuses, dit-il. Mon nom est Holdwine. »

Holdwine. Le nom ramena à son esprit des récits de Dernwyn au sujet de son oncle.

« Votre nièce aura besoin de vous, dit-elle. »

Et l'image de son fils sur le champ, brisé et se vidant de son sang et _mort-_

Une main la stabilisa, et elle s'y agrippa, reconnaissante pour sa force.

« Vous aurez besoin de quelqu'un aussi, dit-il gentiment. On m'a dit qu'Aragorn du Gondor était là. Où est-il ?

\- Ici. »

Et Aragorn était là, arrivant déjà à ses côtés.

« Holdwine, vous êtes une vision plaisante. Dernwyn est dans une ten_te a_vec Fili.

\- Alors je vais la retrouver, dit Holdwine. »

Et avec une rapide révérence à Dis, il partit. C'était là dans ses traits, dans son sourire. Elle pouvait voir Dernwyn en lui, et elle était contente qu'il soit là pour elle.

Aragorn ne bougea pas.

« Gandalf serait d'une grande aide, commença-t-elle. »

Il secoua la tête.

« Il s'est déjà rendu aux tentes de guérison. Je suis là pour _vous_ aider, Dame Dis. »

Un roi aidant une reine amateur. L'idée était tellement étouffante qu'elle pressa une main sur sa bouche et lutta pour respirer.

« Vous ne devriez pas faire ça, dit-elle enfin quand elle put de nouveau parler. Vous êtes un roi, Aragorn, un roi des hommes.

\- _Pou_r l'instant, je suis un ami, dit doucement Aragorn. »

Il posa une main sur son épaule de la même façon que l'avait fait Holdwine, et elle accueillit sa chaleur et sa force.

« Pas juste pour Thorin, vos fils, ou Bilbon, mais pour vous aussi. Et je suis là pour vous aider de quelque manière que ce soit. Qu'il s'agisse de mes talents de guérison ou de mes mains, quel que soit l'endroit où ils seront le plus utile, je serai là. »

C'était presque plus qu'elle ne pouvait supporter.

« Merci, dit-elle d'une voix étranglée. »

Elle se força à prendre une autre respiration. Inspirer, expirer. Kili avait besoin d'elle. Dernwyn avait besoin d'elle. Bilbon avait besoin d'elle. Le peuple d'Erebor aurait besoin d'elle, les enfants, oh Mahal, ses petits-enfants...

_Une chose à la fois, Dis_, aurait-elle juré avoir entendu dire son père. _Une chose à la fois. Tu ne peux pas t'attaquer au monde entier toute seule._

Elle ne pouvait pas, non, mais ave_c Aragorn pour l'aider, et_ ceux autour d'elle dressant déjà de_s tentes pour aider les blessés, elle pouvait s'attaquer à son monde ici._

« Nous devons nous assurer qu'il y a assez de guérisseurs pour les blessés, et aider à tirer tous les blessés restants du champ de bataille, lui dit-elle. »

Il hocha la tête. Elle respira à nouveau, et parce qu'elle le pouvait, elle prit une autre respiration.

Puis elle avança, Aragorn une présence bienvenue à côté d'elle.

(-)

Des mots filtraient comme s'il était sous l'eau. Parfois ils faisaient sens, parfois non. Par-dessus tout, il pouvait encore comprendre l'urgence, le désespoir. La résignation que la mort viendrait.

« Soutenez sa tête, maintenez-le stable-

\- Plus de pression sur sa blessure, empêchez le sang de couler-

\- -les respirations diminuent- »

Quand il les vit reposer Thorin, quand il vit la main inerte de Thorin tomber doucement de la civière, ce fut tout ce que Bilbon pouvait supporter. Il partit en trébuchant, s'emmêlant dans ses propres pieds dans une tentative désespérée d'être n'importe où sauf là où il était.

Froid. Il avait si froid. Il frissonna et enroula ses bras autour de lui-même. Autour de lui se trouvaient divers hommes et nains, portant les blessés, soutenant ceux qui pouvaient encore marcher. Des voix résonnaient dans les airs, des cris et, parfois, des pleurs de chagrin. Il sentit quelque chose rouler sur son visage et ne put s'en soucier. Ça n'avait pas d'importance. Rien n'avait d'importance.

Il trouva des pierres froides sous ses pieds avant de le savoir. En levant les yeux, il ne put que fixer un regard vide sur le hall vide autour de lui. Ça faisait dix ans environ, pensa-t-il, qu'il n'avait pas vu Erebor si vide. Avant qu'il ne joigne ses mains à celles de Thorin, à l'époque où la seule chose dont Bilbon devait s'inquiéter était un dragon.

Il avança en trébuchant. Les halls semblaient résonner à chacun de ses pas.

Il se retrouva en haut des escaliers vers les appartements royaux, puis il fut à la porte de ses appartements, de _leurs_ appartements. Si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu cette chambre, si longtemps qu'il n'y était pas entré. Pourtant ses affaires étaient là, et celles de Thorin aussi. Le manteau doux pendu à côté de la porte attira son attention, et il ne put penser qu'au frisson dans ses os. Il l'enroula autour de lui et essaya de calmer ses frissons. Le lit. Il devrait être au lit.

Mais quand il le regarda, tout ce qu'il put voir fut son mari allongé à côté de lui, souriant si do_uceme_nt, ses cheveux étalés autour de lui. Les yeux fermés, du sang dans ses cheveux, s'accumulant dans sa bouche-

Il tomba presque hors de la pièce, l'estomac retourné. Il courut dans le couloir jusqu'au hall principal, trébuchant presque dans les escaliers. Ses yeux trouvèrent le refuge, le petit coin noir, et il se glissa à l'intérieur, sans se soucier d'où il était, sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit sinon que c'était l'odeur de Thorin près de lui, enroulée autour de lui dans le manteau, et que son mari était dehors en train de mourir dans une tente. De mourir pour lui.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps il pleura, mais ce ne fut heureusement pas long avant que le chagrin et la lassitude ne le plongent dans le sommeil.

(-)

« Personne ne l'a vu, dit sombrement Nori. Bilbon s'est juste... volatilisé. »

Ori commença à répondre quand Dis arriva en courant, à bout de souffle.

« Quelqu'un a dit l'avoir vu se promener dans Erebor. »

C'était un endroit comme un autre où chercher.

« Erebor, alors, dit Ori. »

Ils se dirigèrent comme un seul homme vers la montagne. Bofur leur adressa un hochement de tête et retourna auprès de Dernwyn devant la tente de Fili, où se trouvait Holdwine. Kili était introuvable, mais Ori savait sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'il n'irait pas loin de là où gisait Legolas. Et Thorin...

Ori ravala la boule dans sa gorge. L'idée de perdre le roi était terrifiante. L'idée de perdre Thorin, un ami, était encore pire. Mahal seul savait dans quel état d'esprit se trouvait Bilbon, pour disparaître comme ça.

Ce fut Bifur qui trouva la petite tache de sang là où Bilbon s'était manifestement arrêté assez longtemps pour qu'elle tombe, nul doute de la petite blessure à la tête au sujet de laquelle Ori avait entendu Oin grommeler. Il fut facile de diriger leurs pas à partir de là vers les appartements royaux. Ils se séparèrent en atteignant les lieux, appelant et fouillant chaque chambre.

Mais il était introuvable.

« Bilbon ! Appela de nouveau Ori. »

Il osa entrer dans les appartements du roi. Il se déplaça prudemment, craignant de déranger quelque chose. Mais trouver Bilbon était une priorité plus grande que les convenances.

« Bilbon !

\- Tu le trouves ? Demanda Dwalin en passant la tête. »

Ori secoua la tête, ses yeux fouillant la pièce. Tout était aussi net et organisé qu'ils l'avaient laissé. Ori supposa que ses propres appartements seraient identiques : ses livres où il les avait laissés, le service à thé n'ayant pas bougé depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait bu avec Balin-

« Du calme, murmura Dwalin. »

Ori n'avait pas réalisé qu'il manquait d'air jusqu'à ce que Dwalin le prenne dans ses bras.

« Du calme, trésor.

\- On les perdra tous, murmura Ori. Dwalin, ils pourraient tous partir, et on les perdra tous. »

Dwalin fut silencieux un long moment. Ori frissonna et essaya de reprendre le contrôle sur sa respiration. Il n'était pas juste de mettre ce fardeau sur Dwalin, pas quand c'était son frère qu'il avait perdu. Ori avait aimé Balin, aussi il était difficile de ne pas le faire. Il avait été un beau-frère encourageant, le mentor et tuteur d'Ori, et Ori avait été reconnaissant de le connaître. C'était son ami.

« Compte les bénédictions que nous avons, dit enfin Dwalin. Nous avons récupéré Erebor. Nous avons sauvé des milliers de vie. Le destin n'a pas encore gagné, et tu es là avec moi. »

Il prit une inspiration.

« Nous continuerons juste d'ajouter au compte au fur et à mesure, c'est tout. »

Ori hocha la tête contre la poitrine de Dwalin.

« Nous trouverons Bilbon, dit-il d'une voix humide.

\- Et nous trouverons Bilbon.

\- Dis l'a trouvé ! »

L'appel de Gloin les fit rapidement sortir des appartements et retourner dans le hall. Ori fronça les sourcils quand Gloin désigna les escaliers d'où ils étaient venus – il n'y avait absolument nulle part où aller, aucun autre couloir par là – jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise où Dis était agenouillée.

Là, à côté des escaliers, se trouvaient de petites alcôves pour placer des statues ou des torches. Et blotti au fond de l'une d'elles se trouvait Bilbon. Il était enroulé dans la robe royale de Thorin, et il y avait une tache de sang frais dessus, manifestement celui de Bilbon. Oin allait vouloir regarder la blessure. Mais il dormait, un sommeil agité, des larmes roulant encore doucement même dans ses rêves.

« Oh, mon frère, murmura Dis. »

Dwalin serra l'épaule d'Ori une fois avant de s'avancer. Sans un mot il souleva Bilbon dans ses bras, le portant comme il le faisait pour Holdred ou Hildili quand ils s'endormaient dans des endroits étranges. Et penser à Holdred ou Hildili le fit penser à Dernwyn, à Fili, qui encore maintenant pourrait s'endormir pour toujours.

Ori passa le dos de sa main sur ses yeux.

« Eh bien, ça en fait un de plus de récupéré, dit Gloin d'un ton de réconfort. »

Il tapota Ori dans le dos.

Ori hocha la tête en observant Dwalin et Dis redescendre les escaliers et se diriger vers les portes.

« Une bénédiction de plus, murmura-t-il. »

Et il fallait espérer que bien d'autres suivraient.

(-)

Ce fut seulement quand il alla transmettre un message à Haldir que Dwalin trouva le plus jeune Durin. L'archer était tellement recroquevillé dans un coin qu'il avait déjà raté Kili trois fois. Mais il était impossible de confondre le jeune nain : les cheveux noirs totalement en désordre autour de son visage, une blessure le long de sa nuque qui ferait une cicatrice si elle n'était pas soignée, et des yeux désespérés et las fixés sur l'elfe qui gisait trop immobile. Il avait l'air de ne pas avoir bougé depuis un certain temps, et le sommeil et la nourriture n'avaient manifestement pas été une priorité.

Dwalin entra lentement dans la tente. Haldir leva les yeux vers lui, puis jeta un regard vers le coin, où se trouvait Kili. Dwalin hocha lentement la tête.

« Aldor vous cherche, dit Dwalin. Il dit qu'il a le remède que vous espériez.

\- Tant mieux : cela aidera. Je suis reconnaissant qu'il soit là pour nous aider. Voulez-vous rester là jusqu'à mon retour ? »

Dwalin hocha de nouveau la tête, et Haldir partit, silencieusement et rapidement. Ce fut seulement quand il fut parti que Dwalin se dirigea vers le coin, vers le nain qui n'avait toujours pas bougé ou même reconnu la présence de Dwalin. Il s'installa à côté du prince et attendit.

La tente avait une odeur puissante et amère, une odeur que Dwalin se souvenait avoir sentie dans les maisons de guérison en Lorien. Legolas semblait pâle, presque fantomatique, et le tissu enroulé autour de sa poitrine était rouge foncé. Il espérait que ça ne saignait plus il aurait une meilleure chance si ce n'était pas du sang frais. La position de la blessure ne rassurait pas Dwalin, cependant.

« ça aurait dû être moi. »

Dwalin se tourna lentement vers le prince. Maintenant qu'il était plus près, d'autres choses étaient visibles. Comme le fait que les yeux de Kili étaient rouges, et que ses doigts caressaient quelque chose de brillant sur ses genoux. Une pointe de flèche – leur flèche. Les runes de leur nom couraient encore et encore sous les doigts Kili. Pas une fois le jeune nain ne détourna les yeux de son mari.

« Je sais que ça aurait dû, dit Kili. »

Sa voix était rauque, comme s'il avait crié pendant des heures, et monotone.

« Oncle Thorin est en train de mourir et Fili ne se réveille pas et c'était censé être _moi,_ pas Legolas. - Si tu essayes de me dire que tu penses que c'était le destin-

\- ça l'était, insista Kili. Et ce n'est pas à cause de ce que Bilbon a dit. J'ai juste... c'était comme un tiraillement vers un certain endroit de la bataille, courir après Fili, défendre Thorin de notre mieux. »

Et ça, Dwalin ne s'y était pas att_en_du. Il se redressa devant le ton sérieux qu'il entendait rarement de la part de l'autre nain.

« C'était... c'était comme si c'était censé arrivé, dit doucement Kili. Et je ne sais pas si c'était le destin ou parce que j'étais tellement inquiet, mais quand le coup est venu vers moi, je n'étais pas vraiment surpris. »

Il déglutit péniblement et détourna enfin les yeux de Legolas pour regarder la flèche sur ses genoux. Ses doigts avaient tripoté la pointe, laissant de petites traces de crasse de la bataille qu'il continuait d'étaler à chaque passage.

« Et d'un seul coup, Legolas était là et... »

Dwalin n'avait pas besoin d'entendre le reste. Il avait entendu le hurlement de Kili, et quand Dwalin avait vu Fili effondré au sol, il avait supposé que c'était pour ça. Puis il avait vu Kili soutenir Legolas, tous deux tombant à genoux. Sans parler du fait que derrière eux, Thorin était en train de perdre le combat contre Caila.

Puis Bilbon s'était montré et tout était devenu hors de contrôle.

« Est-ce que Bilbon va bien ? Demanda Kili, croisant enfin le regard de Dwalin. »

Dwalin détourna les yeux. Non, le hobbit allait tout sauf bien. Si Thorin mourait, Dwalin avait peur pour Bilbon, de ce qu'il se passerait, de ce qu'il ferait. Après qu'ils l'aient trouvé à Erebor et ramené dehors, il s'était réveillé mais n'avait pas dit un seul mot. Il se promenait comme un fantôme, même maintenant, devenant un superviseur, livrant des choses et offrant une légère assistance où il le pouvait, mais tout ça sans un bruit, sans un mot. Si Thorin mourait, Bilbon mourrait, aussi, et Dwalin le savait aussi sûrement qu'il savait que le soleil se lèverait. Aussi sombre qu'il fasse dehors maintenant, la nuit étant descendue sur eux, il _allait _se lever à nouveau.

Il souhaitait juste que l'autre chose dont il était sûr soit aussi joyeuse. _Compte tes bénédictions_, avait-il dit à Ori. Il était temps qu'il suive ses propres conseils.

Kili se tut à nouveau quand il ne reçut pas de réponse. Dwalin supposait que c'était une réponse suffisante.

« Tu as besoin de repos, dit doucement Dwalin. Tu devrais aller respirer, sortir de la tente : ça te ferait du bien.

\- Est-ce qu'attendre est vraiment la seule chose qu'on peut faire ? Demanda Kili à la place, l'ignorant. »

Après s'être assuré que Kili ne bondirait pas s'il bougeait, Dwalin posa délicatement la main sur l_'épau_le du jeune nain.

« Oui. Mais tu n'es pas obligé d'attendre seul. »

Le hochement de _tête de Kili fut un pe_u plus ferme cette fois, un peu plus convaincu. C'était le mieux que Dwalin pourrait faire, supposa-t-il. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

« Il ne voudrait pas que tu restes assis seul dans le noir, mon gars. »

Les doigts blanchirent autour de la flèche jusqu'à ce que Dwalin soit certain que la flèche allait casser. Puis, enfin, sa prise se relâcha, et Kili s'effondra comme une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils.

« Juste pour un moment, le cajola Dwalin. Prends un peu de nourriture, mets-toi debout pour que tes fesses puissent se reposer du sol. Peut-être même te trouver un oreiller pour t'asseoir dessus ou quelque chose. »

Kili souffla un rire qui semblait humide, mais Dwalin n'allait pas le signaler. Thorin et Bilbon auraient sa tête si Kili restait à pourrir ici. Et Dwalin voulait que quelqu'un jette un œil à la coupure sur sa nuque : il avait le sentiment que Haldir avait essayé et été repoussé, à en juger par la facilité de l'elfe à accepter de quitter son patient.

Comme si penser à lui l'avait fait venir, Haldir réapparut, un petit bol dans les mains. Il semblait être rempli d'une pâte vert sombre. Il ne dit pas un mot mais vint au chevet de Legolas, retirant soigneusement les bandages. Les doigts de Kili se serrèrent à nouveau sur la flèche, et ce n'était pas quelque chose que le prince avait besoin de voir. Il avait assez vu le sang de son mari.

« Allez, debout, dit Dwalin. »

Il saisit Kili par le bras et le hissa sur ses pieds aussi gentiment que possible.

« Allez. Tu peux m'aider à empêcher Bilbon de tourner en rond. »

Ce qu'il était très probablement en train de faire.

La mention de son oncle sembla inciter Kili à bouger, et enfin le jeune nain tenta de se lever. Il vacilla sur ses pieds après être resté si longtemps assis, et Dwalin l'attrapa avant qu'il ne tombe.

« Tout doux, mon gars, murmura-t-il. »

Il était plus que temps de faire en sorte que quelqu'un s'occupe de Kili, et de mettre de la nourriture chaude dans son ventre. Il était content maintenant d'avoir envoyé Esmeralda et Bofur après Dernwyn, qui était probablement dans le même état que Kili. Quant à Bilbon...

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'il puisse faire pour son ami, mais par Mahal, Dwalin allait _essayer._

Kili s'était arrêté sur place, les yeux fixés sur Legolas.

« Allons trouver Bilbon, dit Dwalin. »

Il n'était pas tout à fait juste d'utiliser le hobbit comme ça, mais si ça faisait bouger Kili, il le ferait.

Kili frissonna mais commença à boiter vers la tente. Plus blessé qu'il ne l'_ava_it montré, alors, ou probablement toujours pas guéri de la Moria, et Dwalin eut envie de maudire toute la lignée de Durin. Aucun d'entre eux n'était fichu de prendre soin de lui le moins du monde. Tous des têtes d'os déterminés à se battre pour quelqu'un d'autre, même si ça leur coûtait leur vie.

Ils quittèrent la tente, Legolas toujours silencieux sous les mains de Haldir.

(-)

« Tu as une terrible influence sur eux. »

Bilbon continua d'emballer... ce qu'il était en train d'emballer. Dis ne savait pas ce que c'était, et elle s'en fichait. Son frère hobbit était pratiquement un fantôme, se promenant de tel ou tel côté comme un héraut de malheur silencieux. Il n'avait pas dit plus de deux mots depuis hier, et elle savait pourquoi, elle pouvait _voir_ pourquoi. Parce que Bilbon ne s'éloignait jamais plus que de quelques tentes de la tente de Thorin, restant toujours dans la même zone, transmettant toujours des choses qui allaient plus loin que là où il était prêt à aller. Elle savait que c'était Thorin et les blessures de son frère et le fait que Bilbon pourrait très bien perdre son mari dans les prochains jours. Oin travaillait heure par heure, s'occupant de Fili et Thorin et aidant les elfes avec Legolas où il le pouvait, mais parfois, parfois il n'y avait rien que vous puissiez faire. Parfois quelqu'un était perdu.

Elle se rapprocha, sentant son épaule trembler légèrement avec les mouvements brusques. Elle l'avait cognée, pensait-elle, sur l'un des voleurs, elle n'était pas certaine. Tout ce qu'elle savait était qu'il avait été sur le point de frapper des innocents, et qu'ensuite il_ét_ait à terre, grâce à son geste rapide. Elle subirait la douleur pour ça.

« Dernwyn et Kili refusent tous les deux de manger et de se reposer, et tu sais pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle. »

Elle savait déjà qu'il ne lui répondrait pas. Elle attendit quand même, comme dans l'attente d'une réponse. Mais Bilbon se contenta de continuer d'emballer.

« Voilà pourquoi. Tu maigris à vue d'œil, sans manger, sans te reposer, et ces deux-là sont loin d'être intelligents. Tu es Bilbon Sacquet, c'est toi qui es censé être intelligent, et je ne t'ai jamais vu être aussi _stupide_ auparavant ! »

Il ne dit rien, il ne s'interrompit même pas dans ses tâches, et Dis fut soudain si _furieuse_ qu'elle pouvait à peine voir normalement.

« N'as-tu vraiment aucun souci pour comment tu affectes les autres ? Rugit-elle. Comment est-ce censé aider Thorin ? As-tu oublié tous les autres ? Ta famille, tes amis, ne valent-ils rien pour toi ? »

Elle ne put soudain plus supporter son silence et tendit le bras, l'éloignant de sa tâche, déterminé à lui _faire_ entendre raison.

« Ne sommes-nous rien pour toi ? N'es_-tu_ pas une inquiétude- »

Puis elle s'arrêta. Bilbon la fixait, ses doigts tressautant avec impuissance sans rien à faire ni tenir. Ses yeux, déjà rouges, faisaient_lente_ment couler des larmes sur son visage, comme si son chagrin ne pouvait être retenu. I_l ouvri_t la bouche pour parler, puis la referma. Et Dis réalisa alors que Bilbon avait été contraint de faire quelque chose, _n'importe quoi_, pour s'empêcher de faire exactement ce que Dis le forçait maintenant à faire : craquer.

« Bilbon, murmura-t-elle. »

Il laissa alors échapper un son horrible qui rappela trop à Dis quelqu'un en train de mourir.

E_lle _n'attendit pas, elle se contenta de l'agrippe_r e_t de le serrer contre elle, l'enfouissant dans son étreinte.

De terribles sanglots sortirent, aigus et manquant d'air. Tout autour d'eux, Dis pouvait voir des nains, des hommes, et des elfes s'arrêter, les contemplant avec tant de chagrin et de sympathie que Dis sentit des larmes monter à ses propres yeux. Les mains de Bilbon éta_ient tel_lement serrées sur sa robe qu'elle craignit presque que le vêtement se déchire, mais si c'était le cas, tant pis. Son chagrin était plus important que sa garde-robe.

Elle pencha la tête vers lui tandis qu'il continuait de craquer.

« Je ne veux pas t'enterrer avec lui, je ne _veux pas_. S'il te plaît, ne me force pas à vous enterrer tous les deux. »

Si elle devait perdre Thorin, ainsi soit-il. Elle avait fait la paix avec cette idée dix ans plus tôt, quand il lui avait raconté sa folle idée de reprendre Erebor. Si elle devait perdre Fili, elle perdrait une partie de son âme, car perdre l'un de ses enfants n'avait jamais été quelque chose avec laquelle elle avait fait la paix. Mais si elle devait les perdre tous les trois, quand elle pou_vait _sauver Bilbon ? Ce serait plus qu'elle ne pourrait supporter.

Bilbon gémit, un son horrible qui la fit broncher et le serrer plus fort. Lentement ceux autour d'eux continuèrent de bouger, mais Dis resta où elle était, Bilbon l'agrippant comme si elle était sa seule ligne de vie. Pour ce qu'elle en savait, c'était le cas : ils l'avaient tous laissé seul, n'osant pas le déranger dans son chagrin. Il lui venait maintenant à l'esprit qu'il était probablement resté loin d'eux parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu _les _déranger. Il avait voulu garder son fardeau pour lui-même. C'était une action typique de Bilbon.

« Nous sommes là, mon frère, murmura-t-elle. Nous sommes là, aussi. Tu n'es pas seul. »

Il laissa échapper un mot, un seul mot, et Dis ferma les yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas le lui accorder. Oh, elle souhaitait le pouvoir. Mais qui était-elle pour décider comment fonctionnait le sort, ou qui le sort pouvait prendre ? Bilbon ne cessait de murmurer, d'une voix si brisée, comme si cet unique mot était to_ut c_e qu'il pouvait dire.

« _Thorin, Thorin, Thorin_... »

Et son cœur se brisa un peu plus.

(-)

C'était tout ce qu'elle avait toujours craint. Elle était exactement là où elle n'avait jamais voulu être.

« Maman ? »

Dernwyn leva lentement les yeux. Hildili et Holdred se tenaient devant elle, la regardant avec le front creusé. Dernwyn s'éclaircit la gorge et se redressa – était-elle toujours sur cette même fichue chaise ? – avant de leur offrir le meilleur so_urire qu'elle put._

_« Qu'e_st-ce qu'il y a, Lili ? »

Hildili leva les yeux vers Holdred. Holdred se mâchonna la lèvre avant de parler.

« Est-ce que Papa va rentrer à la maison ? »

Dernwyn se figea.

« Est-ce qu'il est blessé ? Demanda Hildili. Maman ?

Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. C'était au-delà de ses capacités. Elle pouvait à peine saisir le fait que son merveilleux nain obstiné croisait le regard de la mort, et que seul le destin déciderait s'ils se rencontreraient vraiment. Elle pourrait le perdre et être laissée seule. _Maintenant qui est laissé en arrière, Fi__li ? Tu m'as promis, tu m'as juré, que je ne serais jamais seule. Et tu me laisses derrière._

Elle avait eu peur de cela, avant d'épouser Fili. Elle avait senti la douleur de perdre ses parents, de perdre Thengel, si intensément avant de prendre la main de Fili dans la sienne. Elle avait craint de le regarder partir sur le cham_p de bataille, pour ne jamais revenir. Elle l'avait même rejoint sur le champ de bataille, essayé de le défendre de toutes ses forces._

Pourtant il était quand même allé vers la mort. Le destin semblait encore décidé à la laisser se tenir seule. Ou, dans le cas présent, assise sur une chaise devant la tente de Fili, attendant l'inévitable.

« Je veux voir Papa, dit Holdred à mi-voix. »

A côté de lui, Hildili commença à hocher la tête.

« S'il te plaît ?

\- On devrait le laisser se reposer, dit Dernwyn. »

Mais Holdred demeura déterminé.

« S'il te plaît ?

\- Lili, Holdred. »

Et quand elle leva les yeux, Bofur était là, leur faisant signe de le rejoindre.

« Venez m'aider un peu, hein ?

\- J'ai un peu aidé Oin, dit Holdred. »

Toujours le négociateur, comme son père, et Dernwyn aurait été malade si elle n'avait pas été si épuisée et son cœur si brisé.

« C'est très bien, maintenant viens m'aider, dit Bofur sans bouger un cil. »

Derrière lui se trouvait Holdwine, qui semblait également prêt à intervenir si nécessaire. Les enfants étaient tombés amoureux de lui autant que de Morwen, mais ça pourrait ne pas suffire maintenant. Ne pas suffire à détourner leur attention de Fili.

Holdred hocha la tête, mais se tourna immédiatement vers Dernwyn.

« Quand on aura vu Papa, dit-il.

\- S'il te plaît ? Dit Hildili d'un ton d'urgence.

\- Je... »

Elle déglutit, regardant anxieusement Bofur et Holdwine. Comment Holdwine avait-il fait, tant d'années auparavant, quand Dernwyn lui avait posé les mêmes questions ? Comment Thengel et Morwen l'avaient-ils gérée quand elle avait supplié de voir son père, puis sa mère ?

Bofur s'approcha et posa les mains sur leurs petites épaules.

« Et si on laissait votre maman entrer et voir si votre papa se repose, d'abord ? »

Il fit un léger signe de tête à Dernwyn, et Dernwyn l'aurait serré dans ses bras si elle avait pu. En l'occurrence, il fut douloureux de se lever de la chaise devant la tente et d'entrer à l'intérieur.

C'était une petite tente, à peine assez de place pour une bassine et un lit. Hril était assis à côté de Fili, guettant avec diligence des signes de changement, bon ou mauvais. Il se leva rapidement et s'inclina quand Dernwyn entra, et elle lui fit signe d'arrêter avec un petit sourire. Il se rassit, et Dernwyn s'agenouilla lentement dans la terre à côté du lit. Au-dessus des couvertures reposait la main de Fili, et quand elle la prit dans la sienne, elle sembla si froide, si inerte. Si dépourvue de vie.

Elle faillit s'étrangler en ravalant un sanglot.

« Tu n'étais pas censé me faire ça, murmura-t-elle. Toi et moi étions supposés être ensemble pour bien, bien des années. Tu es censé m'aider quand Holdred taquine Hildili une fois de trop ou quand Kili vient amener trop de sucreries aux enfants ou quand je ne peux juste plus le supporter et, et j'ai _besoin de toi_, Fili. »

Elle appuya son front contre leurs mains et ne se souciait même pas de s'effondrer devant Hril. Elle s'était effondrée quand Thengel était mort, mais Fili avait été là, sa forte présence la seule chose qui l'avait fait continuer.

Qui la prendrait dans ses bras quand Fili mourrait ?

Ça faisait _mal_, la pire idée qu'elle puisse avoir à part perdre ses enfants, et c'était comme si quelqu'un avait enfoncé_ sa poit_rine avec un coup puissant. Sur le champ de bataille, se battant au-dessus du corps de Fili, elle avait été enragée, moulinant et hurlant avec tout ce qu'elle avait. Maintenant, elle se sentait si vide, et parler demandait trop d'énergie.

Devant elle, Fili demeura immobile. Elle le contempla _u_n long moment et sentit ses yeux piquer.

« Tu ne peux pas partir, murmura-t-elle. »

Un monde sans Fili était inconcevable.

Elle se leva, incapable de laisser sa main quitter la sienne.

« Vous d'vriez aller manger, m'dame, dit Hril. Je vous ferai savoir s'il y a un changement. »

Elle se sentit horrible d'avoir à peine dit un mot à ce nain merveilleux et gentil, le nain qui avait sauvé ses enfants et elle, mais elle hocha la tête.

« Merci, réussit-elle à dire. »

Elle avait des enfants à qui parler, des enfants à nourrir, Bilbon à trouver, et Kili, qui devait avoir aussi mal qu'elle.

Si Thorin mourait, ainsi que Fili, ce serait Kili qui prendrait le trône. Et il y avait une chance qu'il règne seul, son mari n'étant plus à ses côtés. Elle ferma les yeux et se força à respirer. Elle devait faire cela.

Elle se retourna et partit affronter la réalité, la tête levée aussi haut que possible, essayant d'ignorer la main qui glissa de la sienne.

(-)

Et là.

(-)

La main autour de la sienne se resserra, juste assez pour manquer la faire trébucher. Elle se figea.

« M'dame ? Demanda Hril, inquiet. »

Elle retourna auprès de Fili, n'osant même pas respirer. Il demeurait identique à ces derniers jours, mais... elle devait l'avoir senti. S'il vous plaît, oh s'il vous plaît. Elle serra sa main à son tour, refusant de lâcher.

« Fili ? Murmura-t-elle. »

Des doigts froids bougèrent et se resserrèrent autour des siens, et tandis qu'elle observait, l'espoir montant en elle, les yeux de Fili s'ouvrirent lentement. Il prit une ins_piration hachée e_t grimaça, les lèvres sèches et gercées de n'avoir pas servi. Mais il réussit quand même à croasser son nom, réussit quand même à enrouler son bras autour d'elle quand elle tomba à nouveau à genoux et enfouit son visage dans sa poitrine.

Elle eut conscience que Hril quittait la tente, partant l'annoncer aux autres sans doute. C'était le cadet de ses soucis. Tout ce dont elle se souciait était le doux mouvement de la poitrine de Fili à chaque respiration qu'il prenait, chaque battement de son cœur qu'elle pouvait sentir. Elle rit doucement, incapable de s'en empêcher, et leva les yeux vers lui.

Il sourit.

« Promis, murmura-t-il. »

Dernwyn sentit sa respiration sursauter ?

Il l'avait fait. Et d'une façon ou d'une autre, il avait tenu sa promesse.

« Papa ! »

Hildili et Holdred firent irruption dans la tente moins d'un moment plus tard, mais réussirent quand même à se retenir de se jeter sur Fili. Les yeux de Fili s'illuminèrent tandis qu'il tendait une main pour caresser la joue de Holdred et remettre les cheveux de Hildili derrière son oreille. Son autre main il la laissa fermement serrée dans celle de Dernwyn, refusant de lâcher.

Dernwyn était contente de le laisser faire. Holdred et Hildili semblaient extatiques, les yeux brillants et remplis des sourires les plus heureux possibles tandis qu'ils babillaient encore et encore. Depuis l'entrée, Bofur et Holdwine se tenaient, souriant tout aussi fort. Dernwyn leur adressa un sourire humide avant de se retourner vers son mari. Il lui adressa un clin d'œil, et elle laissa échapper un rire.

Les jours étaient toujours sombres. Mais ici et maintenant, au moins, il y avait un brillant rayon d'espoir.

(-)

Il était à peu près certain que Dwalin savait qu'il faisait tourner la soupe. Dis le savait probablement, aussi. Bilbon ne serait pas surpris si la compagnie entière était en train de le regarder pour s'assurer qu'il mange quelque chose. Il leva une cuillerée et l'enfouit dans sa bouche, ne serait-ce que pour faire quelque chose. Puis il se remit à la faire tourner.

_Un hobbit, ne pas manger ? Ça me dit quelque chose sur la soupe, car je n'ai encore jamais vu un hobbit refuser de la __nourriture._

Bilbon serra la main autour de la cuillère, le métal entamant sa main. Elle était encore enveloppée d'un léger bandage, là où il avait agrippé Orcrist par la lame dans sa tentative désespérée de tu_er Caila. Blessure superficielle, mais il pensait que Oin avait désespérément cherché quelque chose à faire, aussi. Un patient sur qui travailler qui ne soit pas proche de la mort._

Il y avait juste soudain trop de bruit dans la tente. Bien trop de nains et d'hommes et d'elfes s'affairant, faisant tout en leur pouvoir pour aider ceux dans le besoin, les blessés, les mourants. La longue table de bois était pratiquement remplie de ceux qui avaient besoin de manger, et Bilbon ne faisait que prendre un siège que quelqu'un d'autre pourrait utiliser, quelqu'un qui voulait réellement manger. Il ignora délibérément le fait qu'il y avait plusieurs places autour de lui où n'importe qui pourrait facilement s'asseoir. Tout le monde l'évitait, et il en était reconnaissant, même si la raison lui portait sur les nerfs. Tout le monde l'avait vu tomber dans les bras de Dis et craquer.

_Tu en avais besoin, bien-aimé. Et si je meurs, tu devrais t'autoriser à craquer aussi souvent que tu en aura__s besoin._

D'une façon ou d'une autre, la voix de Thorin lui arrivait encore claire comme du cristal, malgré le bruit autour de lui. Il posa sa cuillère et retira prudemment ses jambes du banc. Quand il fut certain que les membres de la compagnie étaient occupés, il se leva du banc et passa sous le côté de la tente. Juste assez lâche pour qu'un hobbit se glisse dessous.

L'air dehors sentait encore la fumée et le sang. Les cadavres brûlés étaient loin sur le côté, mais beaucoup plus de corps étaient ajoutés à la pile._ Bilbon la fixa un long moment, prétendant que c'était la fumée qui causait les larmes dans ses y_eux, puis marcha résolument dans la direction opposée. Il atteignit l'une des tentes et s'arrêta, fixant le sol. S'il dépassait cette ligne, il serait plus loin de la tente de Thorin qu'il ne l'avait été depuis... eh bien. Depuis que la tente avait été dressée.

_Bien-aimé._

Il déglutit et avança un pied, puis l'autre. Bouger rapidement autour des tentes fut facile après cela, et il atteignit enfin un carré de terre qui était encore un peu vert. Il n'avait pas été complètement détruit par la bataille. Ses pieds glissèrent contre l'herbe d'une façon qui lui fit de nouveau brûler les yeux. À côté de lui, Erebor se tenait toujours, attendant son roi. Bilbon attendait ce roi, aussi.

« Je me demandais quand vous pourriez enfin partir. »

Bilbon ne regarda même pas son ami, se contentant de monter en haut de la petite colline po_ur le rej_oindre. Gandalf était assis dans l'herbe, face au camp.

« Je pensais que vous étiez là-bas, à aider, dit Bilbon. »

Il espéra ne pas avoir l'air trop accusateur.

Gandalf secoua la tête.

« Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose de plus que les autres ne font déjà. Si mon aide est nécessaire, j'irai. Mais en attendant, il vaut mieux que je reste à l'écart. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu. J'ai gardé le regard fixé sur la Forêt Noire à la place. »

Bilbon sentit son estomac se retourner.

« Y en a-t-il d'autres ? Demanda-t-il. D'autres voleurs, plus d'hommes de Caila ? »

Mais Gandalf secouait la tête, et Bilbon s'autorisa à respirer un peu plus facilement. L'air ne contenait aucune trace de fumée, si loin autour de la montagne.

« Les forêts sont libérées de leur vermine, de cela vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, dit Gandalf. Mais je monte la garde quand bien même.

\- Merci, murmura Bilbon. »

Gandalf hocha la tête. Ils se tinrent là dans un silence amical, regardant le monde avancer. Quelque part dans le camp, Bilbon était certain qu'ils le cherchaient tous. Il se demanda ce qu'il ferait, si Thorin mourait. Là, il l'avait pensé, et c'était une horrible chose, mais la possibilité était plus proche chaque jour où Thorin ne se réveillait toujours pas. Ce qui signifiait que Bilbon allait devoir faire face aux faits et penser à un futur... sans lui.

Deviendrait-il le Bilbon qu'il avait vu dans le miroir ? Retournerait-il dans la Comté pour s'asseoir devant le foyer, aussi sans vie que si c'était lui qui avait été tué ? Ou resterait-il à Erebor, le souvenir de Thorin résonnant partout autour de lui ?

Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas, et ce n'était pas censé se finir comme ça. Ça ne l'était pas.

« Je ne croyait pas que ça finirait de cette manière, murmura Bilbon. Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça.

\- Finir ? Dit Gandalf. »

Et il semblait si surpris que Bilbon fut forcé de se retourner vers lui, ne serait-ce que pour satisfaire sa curiosité.

« Non, le voyage ne s'achève pas ici. »

Bilbon fronça les sourcils. Gandalf éloigna son regard de la forêt pour le porter sur l'horizon, et il y avait quelque chose de si distant et _puissant_ que pendant un moment, il ne regardait pas son ami, mais Gandalf le Blanc, un magicien de grand pouvoir.

« La mort n'est qu'un autre chemin, qu'il nous faut tous prendre, murmura Gandalf. L'heure est simplement tout l'inconnu que nous avons. Je suis mort, Bilbon Sacquet. Et je vous dirai que c'était une lumière chaude qui vous attirait, comme une mère attire son enfant à elle. C'était paisible, avec des ter_res que __v_ous aimeriez : des champs verts et des rivières florissantes, et il n'y avait aucune douleur. C'était simplement paisible. »

Il ne réalisa pas que des larmes coulaient sur son visage jusqu'à ce qu'une tombe de sa joue.

« ça n'a pas l'air si mal, dit-il d'une voix étranglée. »

C'était presque supportable, de penser à Thorin allant dans un tel endroit.

« Non, non c'est vrai, acquiesça Gandalf. »

Il se tut à nouveau, et Bilbon lutta pour s'autoriser à ressentir la même paix que Gandalf semblait avoir. À accepter que Thorin irait dans les salles de ses ancêtres et serait accueilli par de la famille et des amis morts depuis longtemps. Son frère Frerin le saluerait probablement, peut-être de la même façon que Kili saluait Fili. Il serait heureux et ne souffrirait plus.

Mais ça ne soulageait pas le trou dans son propre cœur, la pensée d'un monde sans Thorin dedans. Pas de Thorin aux côtés de qui se réveiller, pas de Thorin à qui parler, pas de voix pour résonner à travers son âme, pas de mots de réconfort et d'amour murmurés. Pas de rire, de détermination, plus d'yeux bleus ou de longues boucles où Bilbon adorait passer les mains. Plus de corps chaud autour duquel enrouler ses bras et s'accrocher, plus de bras chauds pour le serrer tout aussi fort.

C'était plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter. Et la douleur était si forte et féroce qu'il pensa qu'il allait s'écrouler à cette seule idée.

« Je crois que vous avez été retrouvé, mon ami, dit Gandalf avec une étincelle d'amusement. »

Dwalin avançait en effet vers eux, son pas rythmé lui permettant de monter rapidement la colline. Il avait loin d'avoir l'air aussi amusé que Gandalf, mais ses premières paroles pour Bilbon furent inattendues.

« Fili est réveillé Oin a de grands espoirs.

\- Et _voilà_ une bonne nouvelle, dit Gandalf. »

Il se leva enfin, et adressa un doux sourire à Bilbon, dont les yeux semblaient incapable de retenir le flot.

« Bien que la vie au-delà de la mort ne soit pas à craindre, il n'y a aucune raison de ne pas espérer une vie et un futur ici, dit-il à mi-voix. Vous devez espérer, Bilbon. Vous ne pouvez abandonner maintenant. »

Il n'y avait pas de no_uv_elles de Thorin, à en juger par l'expression de Dwalin. Mais Fili était réveillé. C'était un bon début.

Il était le mari du Roi Sous la Montagne. Et il devait rester fort. _Des et-si dans une mare de pas-maintenant_, résonna la voix de sa mère dans son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de penser à ce qui pourrait arriver. Ce qui allait probablement arrivé.

« Et Legolas ? Demanda-t-il, refusant de penser à son mari. »

Dwalin haussa les épaules.

« Haldir a dit qu'il réagissait bien à ce qu'Aldor lui a concocté. Kili_mangeait__ jusqu'à ce que vous d_isparaissiez. »

Mais le regard noir que reçut Bilbon n'avait aucune chaleur. Il savait. Il comprenait.

Bilbon posa sa main sur le bras de Dwalin.

« Merci, réussit-il à dire. »

Il n'y avait réellement pas de mots pour décrire à quel point il était reconnaissant de l'amitié continue de Dwalin. _Il _n'était pas tout à fait certain de comment il aurait traversé ces derniers jours sans lui. Peu importe que Dwalin soit sur le point de perdre son cousin, quelques petites semaines après avoir perdu son frère.

« Je- »

Dwalin secoua la tête.

« Je ne veux rien entendre, dit-il à mi-voix. Alors gardez votre salive. Si je dois le perdre, alors ça arrivera. Mais je ne veux pas vous perdre aussi. Pas quand vous êtes debout et que je peux y faire quelque chose. »

Bilbon ne put pas parler de peur que quelque chose de brutal et frappé par le chagrin ne sorte, il se contenta donc de hocher la tête.

« Venez, et allons voir Fili par nous-mêmes, dit Gandalf. »

Et tous trois retournèrent au camp.

(-)

Douleur. Tout n'était que douleur.

Puis il prit une inspiration et se sentit bouger. C'était une nouvelle douleur, aussi, de sa tête à ses pieds. Rien ne semblait juste, tout semblait faux. Sa poitrine était trop serrée et ses bras étaient raides, comme s'ils n'avaient pas été bougés depuis trop longtemps. Quand il essaya de remuer les jambes, elles semblèrent lourdes. Lentement il réussit à ouvrir les yeux.

Les rabats blancs d'une tente, volant dans la brise, attirèrent d'abord son attention. Il avait trop chaud aux pieds et trop froid à la poitrine, et le mystère s'éclaircit quand il vit des fourrures à partir de sa taille. Sa poitrine était nue, à l'exception des bandages enroulés autour de lui. Ils étaient tachés, d'une couleur sombre et terrible, et il sentit un coup fantôme, entendit le souvenir du hurlement de celui qu'il aimait.

Le hurlement. Il avait cru qu'il l'avait sauvé. N'était-il pas arrivé à temps ? Avait-il échoué ?

La brise était si forte, agitant les rabats, qu'il n'entendit jamais l'entrée de la silhouette jusqu'à sa brusque inspiration. Il regarda vers l'entrée de la tente et fixa. Juste quelques bandages, mais à part ça, c'était lui et il était entier. Des yeux rouges et enflés le fixèrent avec choc. C'était loin d'être aussi fort que le _soulagement_ qui l'envahit quand il vit que ça n'avait pas été pour rien, qu'il allait bien, qu'il l'avait protégé.

Il ne réussirait jamais à faire le trajet depuis le lit jusqu'à lui. Et son mari était encore debout là, figé, à l'entrée de la tente. Il essaya de s'asseoir, grimaça, puis trouva enfin sa voix.

« _Bilb__on._ »

Bilbon s'avança lentement, comme en transe. Désormais plus près, Thorin put voir l'orage derrière les yeux de son mari, attendant d'émer_ger, a_ttendant d'exploser. Il déglutit, la voix encore rauque.

« Je ne vais pas m'excuser, dit-il. Et je sais que tu es en colère contre moi, peut-être même furieux. Mais je ne vais pas m'excuser, pas quand tu es debout devant moi, vivant et entier. »

Bilbon n'arrêta pas de bouger jusqu'à ce qu'i_l soi_t directement devant Thorin. Il ne parlait toujours pas, ne faisait que fixer Thorin, et son regard ne trahissait rien. Thorin se concentra pour lever le bras jusqu'à ce qu'il bouge, lentement, vers Bilbon.

« Bilbon, répéta-t-il. »

La rage silencieuse qui attendait derrière les yeux de son mari commençait à le rendre nerveux, plus encore quand Bilbon demeura silencieux.

« Bilbon ? »

Un instant, son mari se tenait là, perçant presque des trous à travers lui avec son regard noir, et le suivant, il plongeait vers Thorin, l'attirant dans ses bras. Leurs fronts furent pressés l'un contre l'autre, et Bilbon prit une inspiration forte et entrecoupée.

« Tu es en colère contre moi, constata Thorin.

\- _Tellement_ en colère, s'étrangla Bilbon. Je suis complètement furieux. Mais pour l'instant je m'en fiche, parce que tu es réveillé et tu vas bien, Thorin, _Thorin-_ »

Thorin enroula son bras autour de Bilbon et le serra contre lui. Il sentait les respirations tremblantes de son mari secouer son bras, le poussant à frotter son nez contre c_el_ui de Bilbon.

« Je suis là, murmura-t-il.

\- Je ne suis pas entier, laissa échapper Bilbon. »

Thorin fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne le suis suis loin d'être entier sans toi. »

Une lente vague de chaleur commença à le traverser jusqu'à ce que la brise ne lui donne plus froid. Il n'y avait que Bilbon et ses boucles qui bougeaient comme s'il ne s'était pas lavé et n'avait pas dormi depuis trop longtemps, et ils auraient des mots à ce sujet plus tard. Sa poitrine lui faisait _mal_, et Bilbon appuyé contre lui, aussi doux qu'il soit, ajoutait quand même à sa douleur.

Mais que Mahal protège la personne qui essaierait de lui prendre son mari. Tout ce que Thorin voulait était s'accrocher à Bilbon et échanger leurs souffles et appuyer son front contre celui de Bilbon et juste _être_ avec lui. Bilbon essayait vailla_mment_ de garder son sang-froid, mais des larmes coulaient régulièrement, et Thorin embrassa celles qu'il pouvait atteindre.

Bilbon était en sécurité. Bilbon était en _sécurité._ Son mari était en vie à côté de lui, et Thorin sentit ses propres yeux brûler. Pour une raison ou une autre, le dest_in_ avait été prêt à le laisser vivre et garder Bilbon. _Merci,_ pensa-t-il, incapable de parler. _Merci._

Quelques instants plus tard, la tente s'ouvrirait à nouveau, et il serai_t sa_lué et grondé et moqué et pleuré par ses amis et sa famille. Dernwyn amènerait un message de Fili, et Dwalin dirait que Kili serait av_ec eux da_ns un moment, car il était avec Legolas_, qui _avait enfin commencé à se réveiller.

Mais ce serait dans quelques instants, et ni Bilbon ni Thorin ne se souciaient de ce qui était à venir. Rien n'existait à part l'autre. Ils n'étaient pas Roi Sous la Montagne ou Porteur de l'Anneau. Ils étaient simplement Bilbon et Thorin, époux, et ensemble, ils étaient entiers.

(-)

**Vous avez eu peur ? Dites-vous que ce n'est rien par rapport à Noooo Aime : j'ai été sadique et je lui ai mis dans un commen****taire que s'ils mouraient dans la prochaine fic, ça ne compterait pas comme MCD dans celle-là !**

**Pas encore de réponse au sujet de Sansûkh !**


	29. Refermer les blessures

**Merci à celles qui demandent de mes nouvelles ! À part un léger coup de soleil sur les omoplates (apparemment loupées en me mettant de la crème) et ma mère et son mari qui me torturent en mettant Supernatural en**** VF, tout va bien !**

**Par contre on a eu du beau temps samedi et depuis ça va en empirant, mais c'est pas grave ! J'en profite pour aider ma mère (qui en a bien besoin) à nettoyer la maison de fond en comble, et le beau temps devrait revenir ce week-end !**

**(-)**

**Chapitre 29 : Ferme****r les blessures et réparer les torts**

**Résumé : Durant les jours et les semaines qui suivent la bataille, il y a plus que des blessures physiques à guérir.**

(-)

Guérir prenait du temps. Fili avait rebondi le plus vite, et avec l'aide de sa mère, avait tenu le trône pendant un certain temps. Non seulement cela avait accordé à Thorin plus de temps pour se réveiller, mais cela avait aussi montré au peuple d'Erebor que leur futur était entre de bonnes mains. Fili dirigeait avec bonté et sagesse, et la dévotion d'Erebor n'avait fait que grandir.

Kili était resté avec Legolas, et quand l'elfe avait enfin parlé de guérir plus vite dans la forêt, Kili avait répondu en faisant leurs bagages. Ç'avait été une journée d'adieux larmoyants pour Fili et Kili, après avoir failli se perdre, mais finalement Kili et Legolas s'étaient mis en route. Bilbon était resté auprès de Fili tandis qu'ils disparaissaient lentement de leur vue. C'était seulement quand les vents étaient devenus trop froids que Fili avait accepté qu'on l'éloigne des portes.

Thorin avait guéri. Lentement, bien trop lentement au goût de Bilbon, mais il avait commencé à guérir.

« Es-tu toujours en colère contre lui ? »

Bilbon versa lentement du thé pour Dernwyn, d'abord, puis pour lui-même.

« Qui, Thorin ?

\- Mon frère, oui, dit Dis. »

Elle s'installa à côté de Dernwyn, secouant la tête quand Bilbon lui offrit une tasse.

« Je dois supposer que c'est le cas.

\- Assez fortement, en fait. Étant donné qu'il essaye encore de se lever et de faire des choses, encore plus. »

Cela faisait mal à la joue de Bilbon, de serrer les dents autant qu'il le faisait ces derniers temps.

« Je suis juste là, dit sèchement Thorin depuis sa place dans le lit. »

Jusqu'à présent, Bilbon avait réussi à l'y maintenir, mais il n'était pas certain que ça durerait beaucoup plus longtemps. Les deux bras de Thorin bougeaient bien, et il pouvait marcher sans assistance maintenant. Ses respirations étaient profondes et régulières, et il n'avait plus le visage pâle. Il avait entièrement l'air du roi majestueux et royal qu'il était.

Ce qui ne voulait pas dire que Bilbon n'était pas toujours furieux contre lui.

Les trois personnes à table l'ignorèrent splendidement, faisant pousser un large soupir à Thorin.

« Pourquoi mon frère insiste pour essayer de précipiter le processus de guérison en faisant trop de choses à la fois, je ne le saurai jamais, dit Dis. »

Elle prit un biscuit dans l'assiette quand Bilbon la fit passer.

« Il adore ça.

\- Je me _repose._ Je me _suis_ reposé, même si je vais assez bien pour continuer mes devoirs. Je continue de me reposer pour toi, bien-aimé, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Vous avez entendu quelque chose ? Dit Bilbon, feignant la confusion. Dernwyn sourit devant le soufflement agacé de Thorin.

« Thorin dit qu'il se repose à cause de toi.

\- Oh, _maintenant_ il m'écoute, dit Bilbon, pince-sans-rire. Trop aimable. »

Thorin poussa un autre soupir.

« Dis... ?

\- J'ai un fils à aider, et des petits-enfants à adorer, dit Dis en se levant de table. Dernwyn, tu viens avec moi ?

\- Eh bien, étant donné que j_'ai un _mari _à a_ider et des enfants à adorer, je crois que oui.

\- Traîtresses, marmonna Bilbon. »

Il leur adressa à toutes deux un hochement de tête, cependant, puis entreprit de faire la vaisselle. Dernwyn n'avait même pas fini son thé.

« Si tu amènes le plat à biscuits ici, je pourrai t'aider à_ ne_ttoyer. »

Malgré lui, Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Tu ne mérites pas de biscuits, dit-il. »

Mais il lui amena quand même l'assiette. Thorin sourit, ce sourire chaleureux qui faisait des choses à Bilbon, et prit l'assiette sans effort.

Bilbon ne la lâcha pas. Thorin marqua une pause, attendant. Finalement Bilbon lâcha, puis se retourna pour nettoyer, seulement pour être arrêté par une main prudente sur son bras.

« Non, dit brusquement Bilbon. Tu n'es pas désolé, tu te souviens ? Tu ne vas pas t'excuser, comme tu ne cesses de me le dire.

\- J'ai des excuses à présenter, dit Thorin. »

Bilbon regarda en arrière à ces mots. En presque trois semaines depuis la bataille, Thorin s'en était tenu à sa déclaration de ne pas offrir d'excuses pour ce qu'il avait fait. Bilbon aurait mieux compris, peut-être, si Thorin n'avait pas failli mourir pour Bilbon. Cela avait tendance à énerver un hobbit. Surtout quand la cicatrice en travers de la poitrine de Thorin était encore rouge et visible.

Thorin s'éclaircit la gorge, tirant Bilbon de ses souvenirs de ces jours terribles.

« Ce ne sont pas des excuses pour t'avoir sauvé la vie. »

Bilbon pinça les lèvres.

« Alors ce ne sont pas vraiment des excuses, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il. »

Il fit mine de s'éloigner. La prise de Thorin le tira vers lui, et Bilbon fut contraint de se tenir près du lit, adressant un regard noir aux fourrures de peur de l'adresser à Thorin à la place.

D'une glissade, la main de Thorin quitta son coude pour entourer la joue de Bilbon. Ses yeux étaient brillants et entendus, et la caresse de son pouce contre la joue de Bilbon était calmante.

« Je vais m'excuser de t'avoir fait peur, dit-il à mi-voix. Car je t'ai laissé où moi-même j'avais espéré ne jamais être : debout près d'un lit de mort, craignant à chaque minute que les respirations s'arrêtent. Pour cela, je suis désolé. »

Bilbon déglutit.

« Excuses acceptées, dit-il d'une voix tendue. »

Il avait l'impression que Thorin avait pris tout son monde et l'avait refait tomber à l'envers, et pire encore, lui avait laissé les souvenirs de ces longs jours et nuits dans la tente, comptant chaque respiration que prenait Thorin. Trois semaines après la bataille, Bilbon se surprenait toujours à compter.

Thorin haussa les sourcils avec incrédulité.

« Je crois que ton idée de 'acceptées' et la mienne sont extrêmement différentes, bien-aimé.

\- Je l'accepterai si tu jures de ne plus recommencer, dit Bilbon. »

Le regard amusé disparut immédiatement du visage de Thorin. Bilbon pinça les lèvres.

« Alors tu ne t'excuses pas vraiment. Parce que si tu recommences je serai juste exactement à la même place.

\- T'excuserais-tu, si tu avais fait ce que j'ai fait, et que tu étais près de la mort ? Contra Thorin. Tu ne le ferais pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Bilbon sentit ses joues se réchauffer. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle il évitait cette conversation depuis des semaines maintenant.

« C'est-

\- Ce n'est pas différent.

\- Tu m'as dit que tu refusais de m'enterrer, eh bien, je refuse de t'enterrer, _toi,_ répliqua Bilbon, soudain si en colère qu'il pouvait à peine voir. Mon rêve, le rêve dont je t'ai parlé, je devais te regarder être mis dans la tombe et c'était horrible, j'ai eu l'impression que c'était moi qui mourait parce que je t'ai regardé osciller entre la vie et la mort pendant des _jours,_ et je ne veux pas recommencer !

\- Je t'ai porté depuis le Mont du Destin en croyant déjà que je _por_tais ton corps à l'agonie dans mes bras, dit Thorin à voix basse. Je n'ai pas respiré jusqu'à ce que je te voie éveillé de mes propres yeux, et si tu ne t'étais pas réveillé, j'aurais été écrasé par le chagrin. Je ne suis pas différent, du tout_. __Te_ perdre me laisserait désolé et dévasté. »

Il y avait le souvenir d'un chagrin sur le visage de Thorin, sa colère disparue depuis longtemps, et Bilbon ne sentait plus sa propre furie, non plus. Ils savaient tous deux, maintenant, et que trop bien, ce que ça signifiait de perdre l'autre. C'était le sentiment le plus horrible que Bilbon ait jamais ressenti, la douleur acérée de la peur dans son cœur, la résignation de la perte qui était comme une pierre dans son ventre. Les larmes qui semblaient monter quand elles le voulaient lorsque son esprit ne pouvait plus contenir son chagrin. Tout ce que Bilbon put dire fut :

« Pas étonnant que tu aies voulu attacher des cloches dans mes cheveux. »

Thorin renifla, un demi-sourire humide fut tout ce qu'il put afficher.

« 'Voulu' ? Bien-aimé, _je le veux encore_. Et je le ferai si j'en ai la moindre occasion. »

Bilbon fit enfin ce qu'il n'avait pas osé faire pendant des semaines, en déférence aux blessures de Thorin : il monta dans le lit à côté de son mari. Thorin laissa échapper un soupir et un mot qui ressemblait à 'enfin' avant d'attirer Bilbon à lui. Thorin était chaud et fort sous lui, et Bilbon appuya sa tête sur sa poitrine. Le battement de son cœur était la berceuse la plus douce que le_ hobbit ai_t jamais entendue, et il ferma les yeux, laissant chaque battement éloigner sa peur.

(-)

Nettoyer la Moria avait pris du temps. Il y avait eu plus de profondeurs à découvrir, plus d'orques à trouver, et quelques trolls dans les halls inférieurs qui rendirent la vie plus difficile. Mais finalement, la Moria avait commencé à être reprise.

La toute première chose reprise avait été Balin. Dwalin lui-même était parti, accompagné d'un large groupe de nains pour retirer le corps de son frère de sa cachette sacrée. Ils l'avaient emmené à Erebor pour être enterré convenablement, parmi les tombes de ses ancêtres. Les funérailles avaient été populaires, avec des nains, des hommes, et même des elfes venant rendre hommage à sa vie. Bilbon ne se souvenait pas d'un si large rassemblement mémoriel auparavant.

La célébration qui avait suivi avait été encore plus massive. Dwalin s'était complètement saoulé, chantant des ballades et restant debout jusqu'à ce qu'Ori et Thorin l'aient enfin traîné hors du hall et ramené à ses propres appartements. Quand Thorin était revenu un peu plus tard, sans Ori ni Dwalin avec lui, Bilbon avait froncé les sourcils, perplexe. Thorin s'était contenté de secouer la tête, son propre chagrin visible sur son visage. Bilbon n'avait pas posé de question. Quand il avait vu Dwalin le lendemain, bien trop sobre pour son propre bien, il y avait eu un chagrin autour de lui qui ne partirait jamais vraiment. Mais il y avait aussi eu quelque chose d'apaisé, qui avait été brisé depuis la Moria.

La guérison avait commencé.

(-)

Un mois après la bataille, il plut, et il plut fort, laissant tous les petits – et les moins petits – coincés à l'intérieur et très grincheux. Plus grincheux que Dernwyn ne se souvenait les avoir vus depuis un certain temps.

L'arrivée de Hril à la porte, donc, fut un répit bienvenu des nains agacés à l'intérieur. Honnêtement, ils étaient contents de demeurer dans les entrailles de la terre jusqu'à ce que vous leur disiez qu'ils ne pouvaient pas, auquel cas ils _devaient_ absolument aller dehors. Même Holdred et Hildili ne faisaient pas autant d'histoires que les adultes. Au moins la Garde était joyeuse. Enfin, Hril était certainement joyeux.

« M'dame, salua-t-il. »

Puis il se tourna, étonnamment, vers Esmeralda et Gimli.

« Mon cousin aimerait vous voir tous deux aux portes, si vous voulez bien. »

Aussi étranges que soient ses paroles, ils se levèrent quand même et se retrouvèrent à amasser une sacrée suite. Parce qu'apparemment, quand les nains étaient bloqués par la pluie, ils n'avaient absolument rien de mieux à faire.

Au mo_men_t où ils atteignirent les portes, même Thorin était là, Fili juste à côté de lui. Fili lui fit un rapide clin d'œil, et Dernwyn ne put retenir un léger rire. Presque un mois après la bataille, et elle était encore extatique de simplement _l'avoir,_ de l'écouter respirer à ses côtés la nuit, de le regarder sourire et jouer avec les enfants.

Puis Esmeralda poussa un cri et commença à courir vers les portes, et bien qu'elle ait commencé avec une bonne longueur d'avance, son ventre grandissant rendait sa posture juste assez maladroite pour que Gimli réussisse à y arriver en premier. Dernwyn étrécit les yeux pour essayer de jeter un œil dans la pluie battante dehors.

Deux chevaux se tenaient dans l'e_ntré_e à côté de Dril, et deux cavaliers encapuchonnés se trouvaient sur eux. L'un des cavaliers était déjà descendu, et avançait rapidement vers Gimli et Esmeralda. Avant même que le capuchon ne soit rejeté en arrière, Dernwyn sut qui c'était. Cependant, il fut bon d'entre le cri accueillant d'Esmeralda.

« _Tauriel_ ! »

Tauriel laissa échapper un rire quand elle prit Esmeralda et Gimli dans ses bras, les serrant fort contre elle. Esmeralda était tout en yeux brillants et en sourires, et Gimli semblait sur le point de pleurer, tant il était heureux de la voir.

L'autre cavalier repoussa son capuchon, et il leur adressa à tous un petit sourire.

« Je suis content de voir le c_hamp res_pirer à nouveau, leur dit Haldir. La pluie sera bonne pour la terre. »

Il se tourna alors vers Thorin.

« Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, est-il toujours là ? J'ai un message pour lui, de la part du Seigneur Elrond. »

Après une pause, il sortit deux parchemins.

« J'ai également un message pour Bilbon. »

Bilbon s'avança et tendit la main.

« Aragorn est toujours là, oui. Je peux le lui porter. Vous ne pouvez pas sérieusement penser à retourner en Lorien par ce temps, cela dit, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je peux chevaucher, dit Haldir. »

Mais son sourire s'agrandissait, comme s'il s'était attendu à ce que ce ne soit pas une réponse suffisante.

Il avait raison.

« Il y a du pain frais dans la cuisine, Haldir, dit Bilbon. Je ne laisserai pas un ami cher retourner dehors par ce temps froid et humide.

\- Alors je suis impuissant et vais devoir accepter, dit Haldir. »

Il offrit une petite révérence avec Bilbon. Bilbon la rendit, mais avec un grand sourire. Quelque part après le réveil de Thorin et avant le départ des elfes, Haldir et Bilbon s'était convenablement rencontrés, et leur amitié avait fleuri. On n'aurait su s'attendre à moins : comment quiconque pouvait ne pas être ami avec Bilbon, Dernwyn l'ignorait.

« Votre peuple est-il toujours là ? Demanda Haldir. »

Dernwyn réalisa que la question lui était destinée.

« Non, ils sont partis, peu de temps après votre retour chez vous. Ils sont restés pour des raisons personnelles, pas pour aider, cependant. »

Et il avait été bon d'avoir Holdwine avec eux, pour dire convenablement adieu à Éomund et lui. Et si Dernwyn avait été amusée par la façon dont Valdr avait suivi certaines des vierges du bouclier partout, des étoiles dans les yeux et trébuchant presque sur lui-même pour leur offrir toute aide dont elles avaient besoin pendant qu'elles restaient à Erebor, eh bien, elle n'avait pas été la seule. Surtout qu'elle était presque certaine que l'une des vierges du bouclier avait été fort éprise du jeune nain.

Il y avait eu de la joie pour suivre les pertes subies.

Et maintenant Tauriel était de retour, l'air tout aussi heureuse de voir Esmeralda et Gimli qu'ils l'étaient de la voir. Gimli pouvait à peine détourner son regard d'elle, semblant content de juste l'avoir là. Dernwyn ne le blâmait pas. Elle ressentait encore la même chose avec Fili chaque fois qu'elle le voyait.

Ils firent un petit festin privé pour Haldir et Tauriel ce soir-là. Et si Gimli insista pour s'asseoir à la droite de Tauriel, laissant Esmeralda la place à sa gauche, personne ne dit rien. Pas encore, en tout cas. Même si Dwalin eut un sourire narquois et que Gloin secoua la tête et qu'Aragorn se contenta de sourire. Gimli refusa d'être gêné et resta à ses côtés, même quand Tauriel roula des yeux.

Elle demeura quand même à côté de lui le long de la soirée, cependant. Il était bon d'entendre à nouveau leur badinage.

Dernwyn demeura à côté de Fili, sa main serrée dans la sienne.

Et quand un autre elfe, cette fois accompagné de son nain, revint le lendemain à travers la pluie, Dernwyn garda la main de Fili dans la sienne tandis qu'ils sortaient en courant pour accueillir Legolas et Kili, enfin de retour.

(-)

Ce fut le jour du départ d'Aragorn, peu après le retour de Tauriel, que la conversation revint sur un étrange sujet datant d'avant la bataille.

« Portez-vous bien, et veuillez donner à Arwen nos remerciements pour vous avoir permis de rester plus longtemps, dit Bilbon. »

Il serra rapidement son ami dans ses bras, et bien qu'Aragorn doive presque se plier en deux pour cela, ça ne sembla pas le déranger. Fili se contenta de sourire.

« Elle sera heureuse de vous voir, c'est certain, dit Kili. Mais je suis content que vous voyez resté.

\- J'en suis content aussi, dit Aragorn. Et je suis content d'entendre que Vertbois sera de nouveau florissant. »

Fili sentit, plus qu'il ne vit, ses deux oncles adresser à Kili et Legolas un regard en coin noir. Kili s'éclaircit la gorge et Legolas, sagement, ne dit rien.

« Il n'avait pas besoin de tellement de nettoyage, dit Kili – et Dwalin renifla. Pas vraiment.

\- Avec vous deux blessés, c'était plus qu'une ample tâche, dit Thorin. »

Sa voix était un avertissement de ne pas approcher le sujet à moins que Kili ne veuille être grondé comme un enfant. Kili souffla et roula des yeux.

« On allait _bien._ Il y a encore du travail à faire, mais vous devriez voir le royaume, il a l'air tellement plus vert que la dernière fois qu'on y était. Vraiment, c'est vrai. »

Il adressa un sourire stupide à Legolas.

« Et on avait tout l'endroit pour nous. Tou_s le_s deux rois. »

Legolas sourit.

« Je crois qu'il faut un peuple sur qui régner et gouverner pour faire de toi un roi, fit-il remarquer. »

Mais il semblait tout aussi heureux que Kili.

Honnêtement, ces deux-là étaient parfois suffisants pour rendre Fili malade tant ils étaient joyeux. Aussi horrible qu'il ait été de les voir séparés, il avait oublié à quel point ils pouvaient être évidents et _fleur ble__ue_.

Il était loin de l'être autant avec Dernwyn. Du moins, il espérait que c'était le cas.

« Si jamais vous avez besoin d'aide pour nettoyer Vertbois, je sais que j'ai beaucoup de gen_s qu_i seraient prêts à faire le trajet, y compris moi-même, promit Aragorn. Je crois que Denethor pourrait être disponible pour une telle tâche. Cela dit, je dois vous prévenir que s'il venait, une jeune femme, peut-être deux, ne sauraient être persuadées de rester en arrière à Dol Amroth. »

Fili fronça les sourcils, mais les yeux de Kili s'illuminèrent.

« Finduilas ? Demanda-t-il. Ivriniel ?

\- Est-ce qu'elles vont bien ? Demanda Bilbon. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça fait dix ans que je ne les ai pas vues. Elles doivent être complètement grandes, maintenant.

\- Elles le sont, dit Aragorn. Et je crois que Denethor envisage peut-être de demander la main de la plus jeune. Il est très entiché d'elle, et l'admire depuis des années. »

Fili se souvenait des deux jeunes filles, même s'il ne les avait pas connues aussi bien que Kili et Bilbon et Legolas. À en juger par les sourires sur leurs visages, ils pensaient que c'était une bonne idée.

« Je peux vous l'assurer, le sentiment est plus que probablement mutuel, dit Bilbon. Finduilas était un soutien très vocal pour lui à l'époque, et je doute que ça ait changé depuis.

\- C'est ce que m'a dit Denethor. Mais il ne lui a pas encore demandé. Je crois qu'_elle_ pourrait _lui_ demander, s'il n'offre pas ses intentions assez vite.

\- Elle le ferait, songea Legolas – et Kili eut un grand sourire. Veuillez transmettre nos salutations et nos espoirs de les voir, s'ils se lasse_nt _un jour d_e l_a mer.

\- Davantage de monde pense à nettoyer la Moria. Nous serions contents de le revoir, ajouta Thorin. »

Le sourire de Bilbon s'effondra légèrement pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient réunis à la porte pour dire au revoir à Aragorn, mais il ne dit pas un mot. Thorin tendit quand même la main et la posa sur son épaule, et Bilbon hocha la tête, comme pour dire qu'il allait bien. Presque deux mois plus tard, et aucun d'eux n'allait réellement 'bien'. Pas vraiment.

Mais Tauriel était là, ainsi que Kili et Legolas. La blessure de Fili avait guéri, de même que celle de son Oncle. En ce qui concernait Fili, la vie était bonne, et n'allait que s'améliorer à partir de là.

Des pas rapides firent se retourner Fili, et elle était là, sa belle épouse, se précipitant après eux.

« Contents de revoir qui ? Demanda-t-elle. »

Elle s'arrêta à côté de Fili, haletant légèrement.

« Denethor, au moins, lui dit Aragorn. On m'a dit que le nettoyage de la Forêt Noire et de la Moria pourraient être des endroits potentiellement intéressants pour lui.

\- Eh bien, il serait le bienvenu, et avec plaisir, dit Dernwyn. »

Elle tapota le pommeau de son épée avec ce sourire que Fili adorait tellement.

« La partie sud de la forêt aurait besoin d'aide. Et, si je pouvais te parler, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix basse destinée aux seules oreilles de Fili, toi et moi devons discuter de quelque chose. Quelque chose de bien, mais quelque chose quand même. »

Avant que Fili ne puisse seulement froncer les sourcils devant ses paroles mystérieuses, Aragorn s'avança, les yeux sur la main de Dernwyn qui était encore posée sur le pommeau de son épée.

« Laissez-moi voir votre lame, demanda-t-il. »

Perplexe, elle la tira de son fourreau et la plaça dans ses mains. Fili s'attendait à ce qu'il l'utilise, la fasse tournoyer et vérifie son poids et son équilibre, et fut surpris quand à la place, il examina le pommeau avec un regard intense et minutieux.

« A qui était cette lame ? Demanda-t-il. Vous m'avez dit que c'était un héritage familial, mais à qui appartenait-elle ? »

Dernwyn fronça les sourcils.

« Mon père. Son père avant lui. »

Aragorn hocha lentement la tête et la lui rendit.

« Nous avons un ancêtre en commun, alors, dit-il avec un sourire. Ce qui me fait plaisir. »

Dernwyn cligna des yeux, puis lui offrit un sourire à demi perplexe.

« Je ne pensais pas avoir du sang Gondorien en moi, avoua-t-elle. »

Elle rengaina la lame mais joua avec le pommeau, son doigt suivant les dessins.

« Comment le voyez-vous ?

\- Pas Gondorien, corrigea Aragorn. Dúnedain. Je pensais l'avoir vu, avant d'entrer dans la Moria, je ne pouvais pas vous le dire à l'époque. Ce n'est pas étonnant : vous avez à peine pris un jour depuis que je vous ai vue il y a dix ans. »

Fili le fixa. Il ne pouvait pas dire ce qu'il pensait qu'il disait. Il ne pouvait juste pas.

« Dúnedain ? Répéta bêtement Dernwyn. »

Les gens autour d'elle la fixaient avec surprise.

Gandalf émit un 'hum' approbateur.

« Ceux qui vivent de très longues vies. Oui, je crois que vous avez vu juste, Aragorn. Je pense que Dernwyn semblerait à peine différente à quatre-vingt-ans de ce qu'elle est maintenant.

\- Combien de temps ? Demanda Fili d'une voix rauque. Combien de temps vivent les Dúnedain ? »

Autour de lui, la pièce était devenue silencieuse, fixant Aragorn et Gandalf avec de l'espoir dans le regard.

Aragorn jeta un regard à Gandalf avant de regarder droit vers Fili.

« Bien plus de deux cents ans, dit-il doucement. Bien plus, mon ami. Je ne serais pas surpris si elle voyait passer plus de deux cent années, dans sa vie. »

Deux cents ans. Elle était à mi-chemin entre trente et quarante ans maintenant, et quand elle se retourna pour le regarder, tout ce qu'il put voir fut les cent prochaines années qu'ils partageraient ensemble, et les cent après ça. Deux cents et plus. Il pourrait la garder à ses côtés pour encore deux cents ans, au moins.

« Dernwyn, dit-il d'une voix étranglée. »

Elle courut vers lui, un sourire lumineux sur le visage. Fili entendit le son d'un rire joyeux et ne réalisa pas que c'était le sien jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'embrasse et le fasse arrêter. Il ne la perdrait pas si jeune. Il allait la garder, il allait _la garder_.

Tout autour de lui, tout le monde se réjouissait, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était son beau visage face à lui. Il appuya son front contre le sien et emmêla leurs mains. Il pouvait imaginer sa main, aussi vieillie que la sienne, serrant fort, et ell_e serait_ là avec lui tandis que l'âge avancerait. Mahal, elle était _sienne _pour les années à venir.

« Si c'est ce que tu es venue me dire, commença-t-il. »

Mais elle secoua la tête. Elle recula enfin pour le regarder dans les yeux, et elle avait un air _penaud._

« Ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'étais venue te dire, avoua-t-elle. Je suis venue te dire autre chose.

\- Autre chose ? Dit Dwalin en haussant un sourcil. On ne f_ait_ pas mieux que ça, jeune fille. »

Elle sourit alors, un grand sourire lumineux, et Fili _savait_ ce que sourire signifiait.

« Vraiment ? Réussit-il à dire.

\- Vraiment, dit-elle. »

Quand personne d'autre ne_ s_embla comprendre, elle se tourna vers Hildili, debout à côté d'Esmeralda, et dit :

« Qu'est-ce que tu penserais d'être grande sœur ? »

Les acclamations après _cela_ décidèrent Bombur, et il commença un festin qui finit par durer _au m_oins deux jours, lorsque le reste d'Erebor apprit les bonnes nouvelles de la longue vie de Dernwyn et de l'annonce d'un troisième enfant pour l'héritier. Aragorn accepta de rester pour le festin, et Fili était certain qu'il n'avait pas fallu grand-chose pour le convaincre. Dernwyn se retrouva avec tant de toasts en son honneur qu'elle fut rapidement la seule encore capable de marcher droit. Par chance, Thorin le pouvait aussi, et Dwalin et lui f_uren_t capables de ramener Fili dans son lit.

Et quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin avec une terrible migraine, ça en valait la peine quand il vit le beau visage de Dernwyn devant lui. Il ne protesta même pas quand Hildili et Holdred firent irruption dans leur chambre, riant et tombant dans le lit.

Il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter une si bonne fortune, mais il la prenait, et il n'allait pas la lâcher.

**(-)**

**Voilà ! Encore un chapitre, je vous le rappelle, et ensuite on attaque la double suite ! (LFM Partie 2 et la fic épistolaire)**

**Qui s'attendait à la double annonce du bébé et de l'ascendance de Dernwyn ? Je vous avoue qu'à l'époque, j'avais deviné le bébé ****mais pas le coup des Dúnedain !**

**Pour l'anecdote je suis obligée de faire un copier-coller pour mettre Dúne****dain, parce que mon clavier ne sait pas faire les ú ! (encore un produit du copier-coller)**


	30. Le futur sécurisé

**Chapitre 30 : Le futur sécuris****é**

**Résumé : L'anné****e passe. Et ****la paix ****est enfin sécurisée.**

**(-)**

Esmeralda donna naissance à un beau garçon en bonne santé, suivant ses propres prédictions. Il signifia des ennuis à l'instant où Bilbon le vit, car il tomba immédiatement amoureux de son 'neveu'. Il fut presque peiné de laisser le petit retourner dans les bras d'Esmeralda, mais quand il vit sa cousine bercer son enfant, c'était une vision qui valait bien la peine d'avoir rendu le bébé. Bofur se dressait comme un parent orgueilleux, adorant absolument le petit. Tauriel semblait en admiration et ne semblait pas pouvoir s'empêcher de caresser les petites touffes de poils sur ses pieds. Esmeralda le nomma Meriadoc Brandebouc, et lui donna juste après le titre moins formel de Merry.

Merry avait à peine les yeux ouverts depuis plus d'une semaine quand Bofur offrit enfin ses intentions complètes à Esmeralda, et Esmeralda accepta. Tauriel et Gimli devinrent immédiatement leurs chaperons, et Fili et Kili apprécièrent joyeusement chaque minute.

Puis il y avait eu les lettres à envoyer. Esmeralda avait immédiatement envoyé des lettres générales pour annoncer la naissance de Merry, puis en avait envoyé une à la famille de Saradoc, leur disant qu'ils avaient un petit-fils. C'était Fili qui avait encouragé Esmeralda à demander que le titre de Saradoc passe un jour à Merry, car Merry était encore, et serait toujours, le fils de Saradoc.

La réponse, un 'oui' retentissant, avait apaisé l'esprit d'Esmeralda : Merry connaîtrait et ferait partie de deux familles, comme le devrait tout enfant hobbit. Il serait un Touque à part entière, adoré et aimé par les frères et sœurs d'Esmeralda, ses parents et ses cousins.

Et il serait un Brandebouc, avec des cousins et des grands-parents et ceux qui avaient le mieux connu Saradoc, ceux qui pourraient lui raconter des histoires de son père. Puis, quand il serait assez grand, il deviendrait le Maître du pays de Bouc.

Non que tout cela ait la moindre importance pour Merry, qui était plus que content de jouer à 'où-est-le-bébé' et tirer sur ses orteils et rire pour quiconque lui adressait ne serait-ce qu'un sourire. Plus d'une fois Dwalin l'avait enlevé pour l'emmener jusqu'à la Garde, où Merry avait été positivement gâté avec attention. Il fallait le plus sévère des gardes pour ne pas sourire à Merry et ses petites boucles et oreilles pointues, et jusqu'à présent, pas un seul garde n'avait réussi.

Le ventre de Dernwyn, pour sa part, avait grossi et grossi, et quelques mois après la naissance de Merry, un autre garçon était venu au monde. Fili avait fait de Dwalin et Ori les gardiens honoraires de leur plus jeune, puis lui avait donné le nom de Baldrin, un mélange de leurs deux ancêtres, en l'honneur de leur ami tombé. Quand Dwalin avait pris le bébé dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux, Dernwyn avait expliqué :

« Cela signifie 'conseil audacieux' parmi les Rohirrim. Et c'est ce qu'était Balin, sans le moindre doute. »

C'était plus que Bilbon n'aurait pu espérer. C'était plus qu'il n'avait osé espérer, après ses cauchemars et avoir failli perdre Thorin, avoir failli tous les perdre d'une façon ou d'une autre. Pourtant Bilbon était là, avec un 'neveu' à son nom, un nouveau petit-neveu, et un mari qui vivait encore, au diable le destin.

Encore maintenant, son esprit lui ramenait le souvenir du rouleau de Galadriel que Haldir avait apporté, et ses paroles pour lui.

_Le sort n'est pas si facilement écarté. Cependant le sort__ ne risquera pas ses plans futurs pour satisfaire ce qui a déjà eu lieu. Une bataille dans l'ombre d'Erebor lui a été offerte, qui a grièvement blessé trois personnes qui étaient chères à la lignée de Durin. Je crois que le sort sera satisfait de cela, et n'aura besoin de rien de plus. Un jour, il aura leurs vies. Mais vous pouvez vous reposer, et puissent mes paroles vous amener la paix._

_Il y aura des épreuves_ _devant vous__. Car bien que le sort ait atteint l'objectif qu'il visait, sur le champ de bataille qu'il a fait des champs d'Erebor, il n'en a pas fini avec vous. Il y aura encore des choses à l'avenir qui vous amèneront douleur, désespoir, et __chagrin. Cependant si vous restez fidèle à ceux que vous aimez, si vous continuez de rester fort et déterminé, vous vous en sortirez, et pour le mieux. Car le sort ne daigne pas être cruel avec vous. Votre histoire doit s'entremêler avec un nombre infini d'autres histoires. Et ce que vous voyez comme douleur et péril, le sort y voit les moyens pour une fin pour vous ou un autre. À travers des épreuves, votre vie changera. Et j'y vois une vie remplie de famille, de joie, et de paix._

_Je veillerai sur vous, Bilbon Sacquet. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir._

_Toujours votre amie,_

_Galadriel_

_Cela ne lui avait pas exactement amené du réco__nfort, que le sort n'en ait pas fini avec lui, mais ses paroles lui avaient quand même offert une consolation. Qu'il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait de Thorin, Fili, et Kili, et qu'il était satisfait. Leurs vies pourraient être prises, __bien, bien plus tard. Pour l'instant, le sort s'était réaligné._

_Le vent souffla un peu plus fort, et Bilbon ne réalisa pas qu'il avait froid jusqu'à ce qu'une lourde cape se pose sur ses épaules, l'entourant immédiatement de chaleur. Des mains coururent doucement le long de ses bras pour le réchauffer davantage._

_« Tu es devenu très doué pour te cac__her, murmura Thorin dans s_on oreille.

\- Je ne me cache pas, contredit Bilbon. Je prends une pause loin des enfants.

\- Je ne suis pas certain que tu parles de Merry, Hildili, ou Kili. »

Bilbon renifla.

« A ton avis ?

\- Je parlerai à Fili pour qu'il contrôle son frère. »

Cela lui valut un rire à gorge déployée, et Bilbon se retourna enfin pour faire face à son mari. Le mithril avait disparu de sa barbe, bien que ses tresses soient encore là, et ses cheveux pendaient autour de son visage. Un signe certain qu'il avait été sur le point de se retirer pour la soirée quand il avait commencé à suivre Bilbon. Sa tresse de mariage avait été refaite pour être assortie à celle de Bilbon après la bataille, ses propres vœux renouvelés. Maintenant la perle attira son attention quelques instants avant que Thorin n'entoure son visage de ses mains chaudes.

« Tu as froid, bien-aimé, murmura Thorin.

\- Il ne fait pas très chaud, acquiesça-t-il. »

Il était à peu près certain que le froid avait collé ses pieds à la pierre en-dessous de lui, et cela causait une douleur horrible à sa cheville. Chaque fois qu'il faisait froid, maintenant, elle faisait mal et mal. Certains jours, elle semblait aussi cassante que les stalactites de glace qui pendaient des portes. Un coup rapide et elle se briserait. Il enveloppait sa cheville ces jours-ci, et portait discrètement de plus longs pantalons pour que personne ne puisse voir.

« Quels sont les plans pour demain ? Demanda-t-il. Bard _va_ venir, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, le _Roi_ Bard va venir. »

Thorin étrécit les yeux devant le large sourire de Bilbon.

« Je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi ça te réjouit tant, de le voir avec une couronne.

\- Il la mérite. Et honnêtement, il était temps. Je suis content de voir ça.

\- Alors tu ne viendras pas te cacher ici ? »

Bilbon pinça les lèvres.

« Je ne me _cache_ pas. Je prends juste quelques i_ns_tants pour moi. »

Le regard_ de _Thorin lui dit précisément ce qu'il pensait de _ça._

« Tu prends plus que juste quelques instants, dit-il. J'aimerais que tu puisses me dire ce qui te pousse à te cacher la plupart du temps. Tu te glisses comme un cambrioleur, et si je ne t'avais pas suivi ce soir, je ne t'aurais ja_mais t_rouvé du tout. »

C'était un endroit intéressant, supposa Bilbon, pour se tenir. Mais en errant dans_ Erebor_ après la bataille, agité et en ayant besoin de quelque chose à faire pendant que quelqu'un guérissait, il avait trouvé un petit trou dans l'une des arches près des portes. La roche avait été fendue, nul doute par le dragon de Gandalf, et le trou avait été juste assez grand pour laisser passer quelqu'un. Alors il avait soigneusement traversé l'arche pour aller sur le flanc de la montagne lui-même, et avait trouvé un petit banc de roche assez grand pour se tenir dessus. Assez grand pour que plusieurs personnes se tiennent dessus, s'ils en avaient envie, et il y avait une jolie mousse verte commençant à pousser sur la pierre avec toute la pluie. C'était devenu son endroit quand il avait juste besoin de réfléchir. Et dernièrement, c'était devenu quelque chose dont il avait de plus en plus besoin.

Cependant, ce n'était pas juste qu'il continue de partir discrètement dès qu'il le pouvait.

« Je n'avais pas l'intention de me cacher. Je n'avais pas réalisé que je partais aussi souvent, pour être honnête.

\- Pas assez pour que ton absence blesse les autres, lui assura Thorin en entendant le regret dans la voix de Bilbon. Mais tu manquais, à plusieurs d'entre nous. Et à moi-même à chaque fois. »

Il inspira profondément l'air frais de la nuit et ne grimaça pas. Il ne le faisait presque plus, la blessure entièrement guérie, l'impressionnante cicatrice désormais cachée par les poils de sa poitrine.

Bilbon savait quand même où elle était. La ligne était une cicatrice non seulement sur la poitrine de Thorin, mais dans l'esprit de Bilbon, le narguant tous les jours.

« Tu ne fais plus de cauchemars, n'est-ce pas ? »

Bilbon secoua la tête.

« Non. Je n'en ai pas fait un seul depuis la bataille. »

Et s'il n'en faisait plus jamais, il serait content.

Thorin émit un 'hum' et déposa un baiser sur le front de Bilbon.

« Bien. Alors je peux me reposer plus facilement maintenant que je le sais. »

Et il l'avait fait : depuis que Caila avait été vaincue, et Erebor reprise à nouveau, Thorin était beaucoup plus content, beaucoup plus en paix. Ça lui allait bien, d'avoir si peu de rides d'inquiétude. La Moria était en train d'être reprise, et les premiers retours sur les mines avaient montré que oui, les mines étaient encore très lucratives. Denethor devait bientôt arriver, et avec son aide, Kili et Legolas allaient retourner dans la Forêt Noire, dans l'espoir de pouvoir vraiment en refaire Vertbois. Le petit Merry allait bien, ainsi que le petit Baldrin.

Et Bilbon était en sécurité. Bilbon allait bien. En soi, c'était probablement l'idée la plus apaisante dans l'esprit de Thorin.

« Bien. Alors tu peux arrêter de placer de petites cloches sur mon oreiller, dit Bilbon. »

Devant la tentative de Thorin d'afficher une expression d'innocence, Bilbon haussa un sourcil très grognon.

« Je suis sérieux. Elles sont très mignonnes, mais elles n'iront _pas_ dans mes cheveux.

\- C'est ce que tu crois, dit Thorin. J'attends juste le bon moment, et elles seront dans des tresses.

\- Je les enlèverai juste après.

\- Tu pourrais, sauf que je vais les tresser sous tous tes autres cheveux. Un petit carré dont tu crois que j'ignore l'existence. »

Bilbon se figea. Le regard de Thorin était bien trop satisfait pour être autre chose que sincère.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, insista Bilbon. »

Mais Thorin lui adressa un regard entendu. Oh, il _savait._

« Je ne te l'ai j_ama_is dit, pas une fois, comment as-tu- ?

\- Bien-aimé, je connais chaque partie de toi, dit Thorin, presque _gentiment_, le misérable. Je suis très certainement au courant de l'existence de ce petit carré de gris que tu caches si soigneusement. »

Il se pencha en avant et amena ses lèvres tout contre l'oreille de Bilbon.

« C'est l'une des choses que je préfère chez toi maintenant, murmura-t-il, un sourire dans la voix. Je me suis beaucoup attaché à ce petit carré d'argent.

\- _Gris_ _est _très différent _d'argent,_ rétorqua Bilbon. »

Mais ses joues étaient chaudes, maintenant, si chaudes qu'el_les br_ûlaient presque.

« Je mettrais de l'or et du mithril sur toi, sans parler d'argent, si j'en avais l'occasion, avoua Thorin. Je te draperais dedans. Tu mérites plus que je ne pourrai jamais te donner. Mon magnifique Bien-Aimé. »

L'une des mains de Thorin se retrouva dans celle de Bilbon, et il sai_sit _l'occasion de la glisser sous la_ cape,_ et l'appuya contre sa veste. Thorin marqua une pause, les sourcils froncés, comme pour essayer de comprendre ce que c'était. Bilbon laissa ses doigts caresser le tissu, traçant les contours, sentant les creux et les bosses.

Il le sut à la minute où Thorin comprit. Les yeux de son mari remontèrent brusquement vers les siens.

« Toujours ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu rauque.

\- Toujours, dit doucement Bilbon. Je ne l'ai jamais enlevée. Je ne le ferai jamais. Elle représente autant pour moi que ma perle de mariage et mon alliance. C'est ma plus grande promesse envers toi. »

Sans détourner son regard de Bilbon, Thorin défit soigneusement les boutons dorés sur la veste jusqu'à ce que le tissu puisse être facilement écarté. Alors seulement il déplaça son regard, repliant le sommet de la veste jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse voir la chemise en-dessous.

Là, contre le tissu léger, se trouvait une broche d'or et de mithril, entremêlés à travers les branches de l'arbre. Thorin laissa ses doigts courir dessus, frôlant de temps en temps Bilbon au passage, sensibilisant chaque nerf jusqu'à ce que Bilbon ne puisse se concentrer que sur sa main et ses frôlements légers contre sa chemise et sa peau.

« J'avais supposé que tu la mettais dans ta boîte, pour la garder avec tes autres choses spéciales, admit Thorin. Quand tu as commencé à porter les vestes et tuniques naines plus épaisses, je sais que tu disais que c'était plus dur d'y mettre la broche.

\- C'est vrai. Mais elle rentrait bien sous la veste, quand elle était épinglée à ma chemise de corps. Je n'oserais pas l'enlever. »

Sans le moindre avertissement Thorin se pencha brusquement et captura ses lèvres. Il était tout en chaleur, et Bilbon replia ses doigts autour de la tunique de son mari et laissa de douces lèvres le réchauffer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rouge et brûlant. Ça valait presque la peine d'être venu ici dans le froid, ne serait-ce que pour être si instantanément réchauffé de la tête aux pieds.

Lorsque Bilbon eut tellement chaud qu'il était sur le point d'enlever la cape, au diable la neige et la glace, Thorin arrêta enfin, et avec une dernière morsure à la lèvre de Bilbon, recula.

« Tu te débrouillais bien pour me tenir chaud, l'aiguilla Bilbon, dans l'espoir de récupérer Thorin. »

Thorin sembla amusé, mais Bilbon lui permettrait d'être satisfait de lui-même si ça signifiait qu'il pouvait recevoir un autre baiser comme ça.

« Tu aurais plus chaud à l'intérieur. Pourquoi tu continues de venir là-dehors, je ne le sais pas. »

Ce n'était pas tout à fait un seau de glace sur la tête, mais cela le fit quand même frissonner. Sentant le changement, Thorin se pencha en avant, appuyant son front contre celui de Bilbon. Ses mains vinrent se poser sur ses épaules, un réconfort qui permit à Bilbon d'absorber leur force.

« Qu'est-ce qui te chasse d'Erebor ? Demanda Thorin. Dis-moi ce que je peux faire, bien-aimé. Tu es plein de détermination et d'énergie, comme tu l'as toujours été, et puis tu disparais et tu erres sans repos comme un fantôme. Je t'ai suivi ce soir. Je sais. »

L'air semblait promettre davantage de neige. Il y en avait encore une belle couche partout, et les pieds de Bilbon avaient depuis longtemps perdu toute sensation, gelés contre la pierre. La cape sur ses épaules ne l'aiderait que pendant un certain temps, et la chaleur du baiser disparaissait. Les seules choses lui fournissant de la chaleur étaient les mains de Thorin, chaudes et douces, une promesse de vie.

_Sa main tombant de la joue de Bilbon, ses yeux se fermant déjà. De plus en plus froid dans la prise de Bilbon, son sang la rendant plus difficile. Tombant de la civière, pâle et sans vie, sans force ni capacité de la soulever à nouveau._

« Bilbon ?

\- Quand tu étais si inquiet, pour moi, pour ma vie, je, je ne m'en souciais pas, pas comm_e toi, avoua Bilbon dans un doux murmure. Tu étais anxieux et tu voulais désespérément me garder en vie et j'étais tellement concentré sur __ta__ protection, et j'ai failli te perdre quand même, et je comprends, maintenant. Pourquoi tu i_nsistais tellement pour me garder près de toi, pour me protéger, pourquoi les premiers voleurs t'ont fait si peur et t'ont laissé inquiet pendant des années. Parce que ça fait des mois depuis la bataille, presque un an, et je ne peux toujours pas... »

Les souvenirs, ils ne voulaient pas le laisser tranquille parfois. Savoir à quoi ressemblait le sang de Thorin, savoir que Thorin n'était pas infaillible, qu'il _pourrait_ tomber. Ç'avait toujours été une terreu_r, _une peur venue d'un rêve, mais c'était devenu réel et il n'y avait rien eu que Bilbon ait pu faire sinon implorer le sort de ne pas le prendre.

Savoir que le destin allait très probablement les laisser tranquilles pour le reste de leurs vies était un soulagement.

Thorin bougea afin de garder son front contre celui de Bilbon et frotta leurs nez ensemble, la peau glacée du hobbit ne semblant pas déranger Thorin.

« J'avais tort, pourtant,dit doucement Thorin. M'inquiéter n'a servi à rien sinon te causer de la douleur. Si demain était mon dernier jour sur cette terre, ou le tien, je le passerais avec toi, à faire les mêmes choses que je voudrais faire tous les jours. Te faire sourire, te serrer fort. T'embrasser. »

Il déglutit péniblement.

« Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. Tu es ma respiration, ma joie, mon cœur. Où tu vas, je vais. _Ceci_ est ma plus grande promesse envers toi. »

Sa main vint de nouveau se poser sur la broche.

« Même si je ne suis pas là à tes côtés, je serai toujours avec toi. »

Bilbon appuya davantage contre le front de Thorin, il avait besoin de le sentir, désespérément besoin de juste _sentir._ La respiration de son mari était chaude sur son visage, le calmant encore davantage.

« Je t'ai regardé s_aign_er, je t'ai regardé prendre ce que je pensais être tes derniers souffles, murmura-t-il. »

Parce que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait laisser partir si facilement. Il emmènerait probablement sa peur avec lui dans sa propre tombe.

_C'ét_ait horrible, de marcher dans les pas de quelqu'un, de connaître l'autre côté de l'histoire. Chaque peur qu'avait eu Thorin, Bilbon la connaissait désormais intimement.

« Mais je ne l'ai pas fait, et je suis toujours là, contra Thorin. »

Peut-être que Bilbon n'était pas le seul à suivre les pas de quelqu'un d'autre. Peut-être que Thorin avait compris un peu de la paix et de l'acceptation de Bilbon. Ils avaient pris et appris l'un de l'autre, durant leur voyage.

Cela semblait juste. Ils s'étaient battus avec et pour l'autre et en étaient ressortis plus forts.

Cela n'empêchait pas le vent de lui mordre les yeux, les faisant pleurer, ou c'est ce qu'il dirait plus tard. Thorin essuya doucement les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, murmurant qu'elles allaient se geler sur son visage et faisant renifler Bilbon avec amusement. Il agrippa Thorin et soupira. Il avait Thorin. Il avait son mari qui était vivant et en bonne santé et régnait toujours.

« Dis-moi ce que je peux faire, murmura Thorin. Dis-moi, bien-aimé. »

Promets-moi que nous ne verrons jamais l'autre mourir, pensa d'abord Bilbon, égoïstement, avant de repousser cette idée. Pas vers des profondeurs cachées, mais ailleurs, où ses autres peurs étaient gardées. Peur que Hildili tombe du bord de la montagne si elle continuait d'insister pour marcher au-dessus des portes, peur que Holdred attrape une terrible maladie maintenant qu'il s'était mis à suivre Oin partout, peur que Legolas et Kili se séparent, qu'un autre pouvoir hideux vienne essayer de prendre la Terre du Milieu.

_Mais Hildili était soigneusement surveillé_e chaque jour par ceux qui étaient beaucoup plus responsables qu'elle, Holdred ne faisait que s'entraîner à être l'ombre d'Oin, Legolas et Kili étaient joyeux, et la Terre du Milieu était calme. Et même s'il y avait plus de dangers et de risques qui les attendaient, il y avait de l'aide qu'ils pouvaient demander, ceux qu'ils aideraient en un instant. En ce moment, Denethor chevauchait vers eux, voyageant lentement pour les aider à purifier la forêt une bonne fois pour toutes.

Il prit une grande inspiration, et quand il parla, sa voix ne tremblait pas.

« Un jardin, dit-il. Quelque chose que je peux faire de mes mains, puisque je n'arrête pas d'être chassé de la cuisine par les apprentis cuisiniers de Bombur. »

Les lèvres de Thorin eurent un sursaut.

« Je pourrais avoir une discussion avec eux, si ce serait plus facile, dit-il. »

Mais Bilbon secoua la tête.

« Non, laisse-les tranquilles. Ne mets jamais ton cuisiner en colère, _jamais_. Voilà un conseil solide pour toi. Non, je veux un jardin. Ici, dehors, au soleil et sous la pluie et en plein air. Rendre visite à Cul-de-Sac et à la Comté m'a juste rappelé à quel point j'adorais jardiner. Alors, ici fera l'affaire. »

Les sourcils de son mari montèrent jusqu'à ses cheveux.

« Ici ? Demanda Thorin. Sur ce petit banc dont je ne peux même pas promettre _q_u'il est _stable_ ?

\- Il est assez stable pour moi, insista Bilbon. Tu peux demander à Bofur et la Guilde des Mineurs de vérifier si tu veux, mais c'est mon espace, un endroit juste pour moi, et il y a déjà de la verdure qui pousse. Il y a de la mousse sous ce carré de neige là-bas, et je pourrais mettre mes propres tomates dans l'aut_re coi_n. Il y a des plantes qui pousseraient bien dans un sol rocailleux, ou un sol fin, et quand nous aurons fait monter de la terre pour la répartir, je pourrais planter- quoi ? »

Thorin le regardait comme s'il était une gemme au-delà de toute comparaison, de l'affection dans le regard.

« Au bout de presque onze ans, on penserait que tu aurais arrêté de me regarder comme ça, dit Bilbon. »

Mais ses joues rosissaient, il pouvait le sentir.

« Tu pourrais m'accorder cent ans, Bilbon Sacquet, et je n'arrêterais jamais de te regarder avec moins que toute mon adoration. »

Il passa une main dans les cheveux de Bilbon, et des mèches humides vinrent se reposer sur sa joue. Surpris, Bilbon tendit la main vers ses cheveux et les trouva froids et mouillés. Dès qu'il tourna son regard vers le ciel au-dessus de lui, il trouva encore plus de neige tombant doucement des nuages.

« Bilbon. »

Bilbon reporta son regard sur son mari, et encadré par la lumière venant de l'intérieur, ses cheveux cascadant sur ses épaules, des mèches d'argent scintillant sous la neige nouvelle, Thorin était une image époustouflante. Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer à quoi il ressemblait, debout là avec la cape de Thorin qui était beaucoup trop large pour lui, ses cheveux mouillés et tirant ses boucles vers le bas, son nez et ses joues brûlant sous le froid.

Pourtant Thorin le regardait comme s'il était le plus grand des trésors, comme s'il ne voulait rien de plus que d'envelopper Bilbon entre ses mains et de ne jamais le lâcher. Bilbon était plus que content de le laisser faire.

Il prit la main de Thorin dans la sienne et frotta doucement son nez contre celui de Thorin.

« Froid, murmura Thorin. »

Mais il ne lâcha pas.

« Alors emmène-moi à l'intérieur où il fait plus chaud, répondit Bilbon sur le même ton. »

Il put presque sentir les lèvres de Thorin se retrousser sur un sourire.

Le printemps venu, il savait qu'il y aurait un jardin aux proportions épiques de ce côté de la montagne, probablement bien trop pour ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Son propre petit jardin secret qui, si Thorin avait son mot à dire, ne serait ni très petit ni très secret.

Mais ce serait pour le printemps. Pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il voulait était que son mari chaleureux, entier et vivant le ramène dans leur lit chaud et doux et le serre contre lui jusqu'à ce que Bilbon ne puisse plus dire où Thorin finissait et où il commençait. Ensemble, peu importe ce qui se mettrait entre eux.

« Il devrait y avoir un arbre, lui dit Thorin tandis qu'ils retournaient dans les couloirs.

\- Un arbre, sur le flanc de la montagne ?

\- Un arbre, comme ton arbre à cœur dans la Comté. Comme l'arbre sur ta broche. Si quelqu'un peut faire pousser un arbre, c'est toi. »

Et Bilbon sourit.

**(-)**

**FIN pour l'instant ****! On se retrouve mercredi avec **_**Mes paroles erreront (mais pas mes amitiés) **_**!**** La partie 2 du **_**Futur Modifié**_** arrivera dimanche prochain.**


End file.
